The Betrayal Saga-Book One-Trials Of The Queen & King
by Lexvan
Summary: The Trials have begun! Can Elyon pass them with all the training that she has done? And what will happen to her and Angelo if she does get through them?
1. Chapter 1

**The Betrayal Saga**

 **Book One**

 **Trials Of The Queen & King**

 **By: Lexvan**

Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. for they belong to Disney. I only own my OCs.

Warning: This is the sequel to my _"Secrets, Secrets, Secrets"_ story. If you haven't read it yet then I suggest that you do before you go any further.

Enjoy the story!

 **Chapter I:**

Ten hours.

Ten hours until morning. The morning when Queen Elyon Escanor will begin the trials she must take to prove herself a true queen of the Meridian Kingdom. Normally, she would be getting the sleep she needed to begin the trials. But for some reason she couldn't get any sleep.

"Why can't I sleep?", Elyon asked herself as she paced back and forth in her chambers. "I can't be that nervous! Can I!?", she questioned when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in.", she said to which her boyfriend, Angelo Vanders came into the room.

"I was hoping not to hear anything.", Angelo said as he walked up to Elyon. "How can you still be up?"

"I don't know.", Elyon said as she sat in one of her chairs. "I guess I'm still nervous."

"Understandable.", Angelo said as he grabbed Elyon's robe and handed it to her. "Come on. Let's take a walk."

"Now?", Elyon questioned as she put her robe on.

"Yeah. The fresh air may do you some good.", Angelo said as they left her room.

And so the couple began their nice little walk around the palace grounds. As they did this, Elyon saw how the servants and guards were doing what they normally did around the palace. As she did this, she said her hellos to everyone knowing that it would be a while before she saw them again. Soon Elyon and Angelo were in the Royal Garden sitting together under the tree they normally sat under to be alone. As they sat there, Elyon began to feel at ease as she moved closer to Angelo.

"Thanks for bringing me out here tonight.", Elyon said with a smile. "It feels good to get sone fresh air."

"Glad it helps.", Angelo said as Elyon let out a yawn. "And it seems that you're getting tired.", he said with a grin to which Elyon gave him a tired smile.

"I guess your right.", Elyon said. "But let's stay out here for a while longer. It's a nice night."

"Sure thing.", Angelo said as he wrapped an arm around Elyon. "You deserve it with what you're going to face."

"That's not helping you know.", Elyon said with a grin.

"Sorry, but it's the truth.", Angelo said. "The others and I read about the trials the past rulers had to go through and they weren't easy. We actually took a bit from them to create your trials."

"Now I wish I had read those books.", Elyon said.

"Don't worry about it.", Angelo said. "You trained as best as you could. You've got nothing to worry about. You can do this."

"Thanks.", Elyon said as they shared a loving kiss before they went back to looking up at the stars.

But before she knew it, Elyon had fallen asleep leaning on Angelo. Seeing this, Angelo slowly and gently scooped Elyon up in his arms and carried her to her chamber so she could get the rest she needed. Soon he was in Elyon's chambers and had her in her bed. He then covered her up in her bed and kissed Elyon on the forehead to which she slowly smiled. Seeing this made Angelo smile before he left the room only to run into Cornelia who was surprised to see Angelo coming out of the room.

"And what were you doing in Elyon's chambers?", the Earth Guardian asked. "You do know that she needs her rest for the Trials."

"Of course I do.", Angelo said. "Earlier she couldn't sleep so I had her take a walk with me to get some fresh air. And it worked for now she's asleep."

"A warm glass of milk would of worked faster.", Cornelia said.

"Maybe.", Angelo said. "But right now, she's asleep. So let's drop it.", he said as he walked off towards his chambers.

"Whatever.", Cornelia said as she headed for her chambers.

"What is your deal?", Angelo asked as he turned to face Cornelia.

"My deal is that you've turned my best friend against me.", Cornelia said glaring at Angelo. "You sit there and act like you love her and want to be with her forever but we both know that in the end, you'll leave her heartbroken while you live it up back on Earth."

"You really think I'd do that, huh?", Angelo questioned.

"I don't just think it.", Cornelia said. "I know it.", she said as she narrowed her eyes at Angelo

"Well your wrong.", Angelo said. "I love Elyon. With all my heart. And I'm willing to leave Earth for her. You may not believe that and quite frankly, I don't really care. You can think what you want, for I know what's in my heart. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get some sleep, for I want to be there to see Elyon off when the trials begin. Goodnight, Cornelia.", he said as he headed for his chambers leaving Cornelia standing in the hallway alone.

Yet she wasn't alone for she soon felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Caleb standing behind her with a small smile on his face.

"Looks like he truly loves her.", Caleb said.

"Good.", Cornelia said. "Then they can be together on Earth when we do what we have to do.", she said as they headed for Caleb's chambers. "Mind of I spend the night with you? I need the comfort."

"I was hoping you'd ask.", Caleb said as they held hands while walking to his chambers making Cornelia smile.

Soon morning came and Elyon woke up feeling refreshed and ready to start the day. But as she got out of her bed, she remember what the day was. Day one of the Trials. So she got out of her bed only to see her sister sitting on a chair holding a thing of clothes.

"Mia?", Elyon questioned.

"Good morning, Your Majesty.", Mia said as she stood up. "Today is the first day of the trails."

"I know.", Elyon sdaid as she removed her robe and nightgown. "Which is why I'm getting cleaned up."

"You bath tub has already been filled.", Mia said as Elyon removed the rest of her clothes.

"Thanks.", Elyon said as she walked up to the bath tub and dipped her toe in it only to pull it back with a shiver. "It's cold!"

"Sorry.", Mia said. "But you get no special bath today. You get cold water to bathe in. And as for your clothes...", she said as she set the clothes she had with her on Elyon's bed. "These will be what you'll be wearing. So get washed and dressed for breakfast, sister. The Trials will begin soon.", Mia said as she left her sister's chambers.

Elyon said nothing as she slowly got in the bath tub and shivered as she began to take her bath. And boy was it short as she got cleaned up and dressed as fast as she could. Once she was dressed, she got a good look at herself and saw that she was in common Meridian clothes. She was in a pair of brown pants and boots, with a tan short-sleeve shirt with leather bracers. Elyon then headed for the dining hall where her family was waiting for her. A smile grew on her face as the scent of the good food hit her nose.

"Eat up.", Elyon's adoptive mother, Miriadel, said with a smile. "It will be a while before you have a meal like this."

"Quite a while.", her adoptive father, Alborn, said with a grin.

Wasting no time, Elyon sat with her family and ate her breakfast enjoying the moment knowing that it would be a while before she would be with them again.

"So what will my first trial be?", Elyon asked as she ate some toast.

"Sorry.", Mia said. "But we can't tell you. It's against the rules."

"Figures.", Elyon said before she drank some juice.

"Sorry, Elyon.", Miriadel said. "All we can do is send you on your way and wish you luck."

"Which will be soon.", Alborn said. "So finish your breakfast.", he said as they continued to eat.

After finishing her breakfast, Mia gave Elyon a brown hooded cloak to wear so no one could see her as they rode through the city in a wagon. Once they got through the city, Elyon and her family came to a tall tree where she saw Angelo and Alchemy waiting there for them with Elder Pran.

"Is it just you guys here to see me off?", Elyon asked as she got off the wagon.

"Well those testing you have left to prepare for your arrival.", Alchemy explained.

"And the Guardians are off on another mission with my grandparents.", Angelo said.

"And I am here to start you on your way.", Elder Pran said.

"You mean strip me of my powers.", Elony figured.

"Yes.", Pran said as she held out a crystal orb. "Please touch the orb with both your hands, Queen Elyon."

Doing as Pran said, Elyon touched the orb. Once she did this, Elyon began to feel her powers drain from her and into the crystal orb. Once her powers were gone, she looked to see the orb glowing a bright white.

"Wow!", Elyon said softly. "That's all my power?"

"Indeed it is, child.", Pran said with a kind smile. "And it shall be returned to you when the trials are over with. I wish you luck. For the first trial begins now.", she said. "Just follow the path and you will reach your first trial. You will have until sunset to complete the trial. One more thing. And this is important, child. No matter what, do not accept any help from anyone during the Trials. ", she said before teleporting away.

"Well that was fast.", Angelo said.

"I guess this is it.", Elyon said before she shared a hug with her parents and Mia.

"Be safe.", Miriadel said.

"Stay strong.", Alborn said.

"And good luck.", Mia said.

"I will.", Elyon said with a smile.

"See you soon.", Alchemy said as she and Elyon shared a hug.

"You bet!", Elyon said with a smile before they ended their hug.

Elyon then walked up to Angelo who gave her a smile that she returned before they shared a hug followed by a loving kiss.

"Good luck.", Angelo said.

"Thanks.", Elyon said with a small smile before she turned to the path and began to follow it.

All Angelo and the others could do was watch Elyon run down the path hoping that she would be okay. Now as for the Guardians, they were on the world of Erutan with Joe and Kadma Vanders who needed an escort for some peace talks. Granted they wanted to be on Metamoor for the trials.

"I can't believe we have to be here when we could be helping with the trials.", Irma complained.

"We should be the ones in charge of the whole thing.", Cornelia said.

"Are you saying that your friends aren't good enough to do it?", Joe questioned surprising the girls.

"N-N-No!", Taranee said nervously. "We just wish that we could of been involved in the trials."

"But now you are here.", Kadma said. "Take pride in your duties as Guardians. For what you're here for is important."

"What is going on here?", Will asked.

"Peace talks.", Kadma said. "The nations of this world are on the brink of war and Kandrakar asked if Joe and I could come here and conduct the peace talks in hopes of avoiding war."

"So why are we here?", Hay Lin asked.

"Because you five are the Guardians.", Joe began to explain. "You five get your powers from the same source. The Heart of Kandrakar. If you five are not in harmony, then you are powerless."

"But seeing as we are in harmony, we're at full power.", Taranee figured.

"So we're a symbol of peace and harmony.", Will said getting a nod from Joe.

"That and this will be a learning experience for you five.", Kadma said. "For sooner or later, you may be called on to over see some peace talks."

"That'll be something.", Irma said as they entered the room for the peace talks.

"And here we go.", Kadma said as she opened he door the room.

Once inside, they all saw the leaders of the nations sitting there waiting for them. Male and female. Young and old. The leaders turned to face Joe, Kadma, and the Guardians as they entered the room ready to begin the peace talks.

"Why do I feel so nervous?", Will questioned.

"Because the fate of a world depends on us keeping our cool.", Taranee said.

"Calm down, girls.", Kadma said. "Everything will be fine."

"Welcome leaders of Erutan.", Joe siad. "Thank you for meeting with us on this day. Hopefully, when you leave, it will be in peace.", he said as the peace talks began.

Now back on Metamoor, Elyon was walking the path that Elder Pran set her on hoping the reach the tester before sunset. As she was walking down the path, one thought kept running through her mind.

"Which trial will I be taking first and who is the tester?", she said to herself as she continued her way.

"Help! Help!", came a voice that got Elyon's attention as she ran in the direction of the voice.

Following the sound of the voice, Elyon found a man trapped under a collaped wagon.

"Oh my gosh!", Elyon said as she ran to the man.

"Help me!", the man said to Elyon as she came running up to him. "Help me please!"

"Hang on!", Elyon said as she was about to try and use her power to move the wagon but remembered she didn't have her powers at the moment. "Now what?", she asked herself when she saw that there were some boards and boxes in the wagon. "I got it!", she said when an idea came to her.

Wasting no time, Elyon grabbed one of the boxes and set it next to the man and then grabbed a board and sat one end under the wagon while setting the rest on the box.

"When I lift the wagon I need you to try and crawl out!", Elyon said to the man. "Okay!?", she asked getting a nod from the man. "Okay! One! Two! Three!", she said as she jumped up and pressed down on the free end of the board.

As she did this, her weight on the other end of the board was enough to bring it down while lifting the wagon with the end that was under it. Seeing this, the man began to crawl out from under the wagon. Once he was from under the wagon, Elyon let the board go allowing the wagon to fall back down. She then helped the man sit up and sat him against the wagon.

"Are you okay?", Elyon asked the man.

"Yes. Thank you for helping me.", the man said.

"You're welcome.", Elyon said just as some men came running up to them in another wagon.

"Ah! My friend has returned with help.", the man said.

"Are you okay?", one of the men asked.

"Yes. Thanks to this young lady.", the injured man said as the other men carefully put him in the other wagon.

"Thank you for your help.", the man said. "But how were you able to lift the wagon?"

"I used something I learned when I was younger.", Elyon said with a smile.

"It was quite amazing.", the injured man said. "Please allow me to repay you for your help. Have dinner with me and my family tonight. We can even put you up for the night."

"Thank you, but I have to be somewhere before sunset.", Elyon said with a bow.

"Then allow us to escort you to where you need to be.", one of the men offered.

"Thanks but I'll be okay.", Elyon said with a kind smile. "I have plenty of time to get there."

"Then I wish you luck.", the injured man said with a kind smile that Elyon returned before she went on her way.

Once Elyon was far enough away, the injured man jumped out of the wagon feeling perfectly fine as he snapped his finger in which enveloped him in a flash of light which faded revealing him to really be John Vanders in his Mystic Battle Warrior form. The other men did the same in which they were really the Mystic Battle Warrior team of Leonas, Sam, Malcom, and Marcus Vanders.

"Looks like she passed the first part of this Trial.", Sam said.

"Looks like.", John said as he pulled out a communicator. "She passed the first test and is on her way.", he said as he turned the communicator off. "Thanks for the help, boys."

"No problem, Uncle John.", Malcom said. "From what Grandpa and Grandma told us, she's going to be family."

"Yeah! We saw how Angelo is around her.", Marcus said with a grin. "Those two are in love big time."

"Let's just hope she can get through these Trials Angelo told us about.", Leonas said.

"She'll get through them.", John said. "She comes from a long line of great rulers. She'll be just fine.", he said as he opened a fold back to Earth that they all went through.

Watching what just happened through a pool of water were the four Elders of Meridian who were in their temple.

"So far so good.", Elder Zorram said. "Soon she must face her tester who will not be easy on her."

"Let us hope she does not give up.", Elder Yerra said.

"She will do fine.", Elder Pran said.

"I agree.", Elder Forren said. "She is a strong one. She just needs to see it for herself.", he said as the four of them continued to watch Elyon through their viewing pool.

As for Elyon, she tried to make up for the time she lost hoping that she wasn't to late to reach her goal before sunset. And lucky for her, she wasn't. For after running up a hill she saw one Nigel Ashcroft standing in a large circle.

"Hey, Elyon.", Nigel greeted as Elyon walked up to him. "Welcome to your Trial of Strength."

"And you're my tester?", Elyon questioned.

"You got it.", Nigel said.

"Oh boy.", Elyon said knowing that she was in for it.

"Now. Now. Don't worry.", Nigel said as he transformed back to normal to which he was dressed in a pair of red sweatpants and a white tank-top and white sneakers. "I won't be using my powers.", he said as he took off his Battle Warrior ring and put it in his pocket. "Your goal is to come at me with all you've got.", he said.

"Okay then.", Elyon said as she stepped into the circle.

"Ready?", Nigel said as he took a fighting position.

"Ready.", Elyon said doing the same thing.

"Then begin!", Nigel said to which Elyon charged at Nigel.

Now above them was one a drone with a camera attached to it viewing the whole thing. And watching the trial go down through a monitor that was set up for them to see it all was Mia, Miriadel, Alborn, Julian, Caleb, and Aldarn. Each hoping that Elyon would pass the trial.

"You can do this, sister.", Mia said to herself.

Now on Erutan, the peace talks had ended for the day. So Joe, Kadma, and the Guardians decided to head to Metamoor and see how Elyon was doing with the trials. Once at the palace, they found the others watching Elyon taking on Nigel.

"So what did we miss?", Cornelia asked.

"I thought you all were on another world.", Caleb asked happy to see Cornelia.

"The peace talks are done for the day.", Kadma said. "We'll be heading back tomorrow. How's Elyon doing?"

"She fighting Nigel.", Mia said.

"What!?", Taranee questioned as she looked at the monitor and saw Elyon fighting Nigel.

"Now how is that fair?!", Irma questioned.

"Seriously!", Cornelia said. "How can Elyon beat Nigel with his strength?"

"Well he isn't using his powers.", Aldarn said.

"Sure he isn't.", Irma said.

"He right.", Caleb said. "He's facing Elyon on a even playing field."

"I still don't like it.", Cornelia said as she crossed her arms. "He can still fight. And is a better fighter than Elyon.", she said as they saw Nigel flip Elyon on her back. "See! How can she stand up against that!?"

"By remaining strong.", Miriadel said. "And not giving up."

"I still say that it's not right.", Cornelia said.

"Then let's hope she can beat Nigel.", Will said as they all watched the fight unfold.

As for Elyon, she was giving it her all against Nigel, but he was just to good of a fighter. She used everything she learned from her training, but he was able to counter everything she threw at him. Sure she got a few good hits in, but Nigel was still standing. Elyon then noticed that the Sun was setting and knew that she had to beat Nigel before it was to late. So she tried to tackle Nigel out of the ring. So she ran at him and wrapped her arms around him and began to push him with all she had.

"Not bad! But that won't work!", Nigel said as he grabbed Elyon by her waist and tossed her aside letting her fall on her side. "You'll have to do better than that.", he said as Elyon slowly got to her feet ready to continue.

Try as she night, Elyon couldn't get Nigel out of the ring and time was running out as the Sun was close to setting. But she was getting tired as sweat ran down her brow. But Nigel was sweating a bit as well. But he was still good to go as he stood his ground.

"It's over, Elyon.", Nigel said. "You only have a few seconds of sunlight left. It's time to call it quits."

Back at the palace...

"Your boyfriend is a real jerk, Taranee!", Hay Lin snapped as she and the others were watching wat was happening. "He knew he was stronger than Elyon even without powers."

"How could he do her like this?", Taranee questioned sadly.

Back at the Trial...

"I'll never give up!", Elyon said as she charged at Nigel fist swinging. "I can't give up! Never!", she shouted as she kept on swinging even when the Sun went down.

"It's over, Elyon.", Nigel said as he caught the queen's fist stopping her from fighting on. "The Sun has set."

Back at the palace, everyone there was sad that things ended the way they did.

"Poor, Elyon.", Will said. "She gave it her all."

"He could of did something different!", Caleb snapped. "When I get my hands on him, I..."

"Before you finish that sentence, keep watching.", Joe said as he pointed to the monitor.

Back at the Trial, Elyno stood before Nigel defeated. She had given it her all and had failed. She was about to turn and take her long walk back to the palace when...

"And where are you going?", Nigel asked.

"Back to the palace.", Elyon said as her eyes began to water. "I failed the first Trial. After all that work, I failed. I could even get you out of the ring."

"Yeah. So?", he questioned. "I never said that you had to get me out of the ring.", he said surprising Elyon.

"But you said that I had to..."

"Come at me with all you've got.", Nigel said. "And you did. You didn't give up. You pushed on with all you had. Now that is true strength."

"What!?", Elyon questioned.

"You had two test today, Elyon.", Nigel said. "Your first test was the man trapped under the wagon. That was a test of your strength of mind. You used your head to think of a way to help the man. Speaking of which, the man was really a glamoured John Vadners. The men that came to help were Angelo's cousins glamoured.", he said surprising Elyon. "As for your test against me, it was a test to see if you would give up or not. And you didn't give up. A test of true inner strength. So congrats, Queen Elyon. For you have passed your Trial of Strength.", he said with a smile.

As much as Elyon wanted to smile, she dropped to her knees tired from what she went through. Seeing this, Nigel said nothing as he let her get some rest as he sat down in front of her.

"Please tell me that the other Trials aren't this hard.", Elyon said.

"No idea.", Nigel said. "But as long as you stay strong and don't give up, you'll be fine.", he said getting a smile from Elyon. "So you ready to get something to eat?", he asked as he got to his feet.

"You have no idea.", Elyon said as her stomach growled.

With a chuckle, Nigel offered his hand to Elyon knowing that she may need some help getting to her feet. She accepted it as she got to her feet. Nigel then led her to a campsite that had a tent set up and a campfire going. Also there were four soldiers standing guard. Once at the campsite, Elyon sat on a log as Nigel gave her a bowl of beef stew that was cooking over the campfire along with a can of ice tea.

"This is so good!", Elyon sai as she ate some of the stew.

"Eat up.", Nigel said. "The tent is for you to sleep in. The soldiers are here to keep watch over you while you sleep. Just in case if any bandits are roaming around. When morning comes, your next Trial will begin. Use this to find your next Trial.", he said as he handed Elyon a device that had a screen on it.

"What is this?", Elyon questioned.

"A tracking device.", Nigel said. "It'll guide you to where you need to go."

"Thanks.", Elyon said before yawning. "Man! I'm I tired."

"Then I suggest that you get some sleep.", Nigel said as she put his Battle Warrior ring back on. "You have a long road ahead of you."

"You can say that again.", Elyon said as she headed for her tent. "Later."

"Later.", Nigel said. "And good luck.", he said before teleporting away.

"Thanks.", Elyon saod as she got in her tent.

Once in her tent, Elyon kicked off her boots and got in the sleeping bag that was in there for her. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep. As for Nigel, he had teleported back to the palace where the others were.

"Not bad.", Joe said to Nigel. "I didn't expect that kind of test."

"Hey, anyone can fight.", Nigel said. "It's having the strength to keep fighting that matters."

"Well said.", Julian said. "And I believe that Her Majesty has seen this strength in herself as well."

"Of course Elyon is strong!", Cornelia said. "And she'll beat the rest of these Trials, too!"

"Got that right!", Hay Lin said. "She so got this beat!"

"Bold words when you don't know what's to come for the queen.", Aldarn said.

"Bold nothing!", Irma said. "We just know that Elyon has got this in the bag!"

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch, kid.", Joe said. "Anything can happen."

"That's not helping.", Taranee said.

"But he's right.", Kadma said. "Who knows what's in store for Elyon during these Trials?"

"I remember what mother told me about her Trials.", Mia said. "They were not easy. The ones testing her tested her in mind, body, and spirit. She said that the last three really tested her."

"How so?", Will asked.

"All she told me was that when all was said and done, she was changed from it all. Yet she did become stronger from it all.", Mia said.

Hearing that didn't sound to good to the Guardians, but they couldn't do anything about it. So all they could do was pray and hope for the best. Hours later the Sun rose and Elyon was up and ready to go. After slipping her boots on, she got out of the tent to find that a small breakfast had been cooked for her by the soldiers. Thanking them for the food, Elyon ate it and then said her goodbyes to the soldiers as she used the tracking device to find her next destination. After traveling for a good three hours, Elyon followed the tracking device to a large town full of people. But what caught her attention was the face of a friend.

"Cassidy!?", Elyon questioned. "You're my next tester?"

"That's right!", Cassidy, who was dressed in normal clothes, said with a cunning smile. "Welcome, Queen Elyon, to your Trial of Cunning!"

 **A/N: Well Elyon has passed the first Trial. And what a Trial! Bet you all didn't see that coming! HA! And now she has to face Cassidy in the Trail of Cunning. What was the Ice Guardian have up her sleeve? Read on to find out!**

 **Please review.**


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter II:**

"Trial of Cunning?", Elyon questioned.

"Yep. This will test your cunning and smarts.", Cassidy said as she took out a key. "See this key? You have to find me to get it."

"That's it?", Elyon questioned. "Well that sounds easy."

"Not so fast!", Cassidy said with a smirk. "I never said it would be easy.", she said still smirking. "Spord Lartsa!", she shouted.

Suddenly, Astral Drops of Cassidy appeared before Elyon surprising her.

"Here's the deal.", Cassidy said. "You have to find my Drops and solve any riddle or puzzle they give you. Once you do that, they'll point you in the right direction. Later!", she said as she and all but one of the Drops ran off in different directions of the town.

"Okay then.", Elyon said as she walked up to the Drop that stayed behind. "So what do you got for me?"

"A riddle.", the Cassidy Drop said. "A simple one to get things started."

"Okay. Lay it on me.", Elyon said.

"In the morning, I walk on four legs. In the afternoon, I walk on two. And in the evening, I walk on three. Who am I?", she asked

"You are man.", Elyon answered. "When you are born, you walks on all fours. Or your hands and knees. You walks on two legs between childhood and adulthood. And when you are old you use a cane, making you have three legs."

"You are correct", the Cassidy Drop said. "Head on into town and find the next Drop.", she said with a smile before glowing and turning into energy before flying off towards the real Cassidy.

"That's one down and a few more to go.", Elyon said as she ran into the town in search of the next Drop.

It didn't take Elyon long to find the next Drop seeing as they all were dressed the same.

"So what do you have for me?", Elyon asked the Drop.

"A riddle.", the Cassidy Drop said.

"Of course.", Elyon said. "Okay, give it to me!"

"What is yours, but others use more than you do?", the Drop asked.

Elyon thought for a few seconds as she went over the riddle in her head. And then it hit her!

"The answer is... my name.", Elyon answered. "I use it when I want to introduce myself to someone, while others use it when they want to talk to me."

"Correct.", the Drop said as it began to glow. "You may proceed that away.", she said while pointing in a direction before turning into energy and flying off towards the real Cassidy.

Elyon wasted no time running in the direction the Drop pointed knowing that she had to finish the Trial before the Sun set. It took her a while but she found five more Cassidy Drops which gave her a riddle or puzzle to solve. Which brings us to now where she had found yet another Cassidy Drop waiting for her.

"Okay! Give me your best shot!", Elyon said ready for whatever the Drop had for her.

"Alrighty!", the Drop said as she pulled out a crate that had five sticks sitting on it/

"You are to turn these five sticks into three.", the Drop said.

"No problem.", Elyon said as she reached for one of the sticks.

"Without getting rid of any of the five sticks.", the Drop said, stopping Elyon from doing what he was about to do.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!", Elyon shouted. "Now how am I supposed to do that?"

"Do you wish to continue?", the Drop asked.

"Yeah. I do.", Elyon said as he looked down at the sticks. "Make five into three. Five into three. Hmmmmm."

Elyon kept looking down at the sticks thinking of a way to solve the puzzle.

"This is a tough one.", Elyon said. "Come on Elyon! You can do this, girl!"

Elyon looked down at the sticks thinking of a way to make three sticks out of five.

"I can't get rid of two of them.", Elyon said. "But that's the only way to make three out of five, It's not like I can make two long sticks an one short one. Wait!", she said as she thought about it. "That's it!"

Elyon then took the sticks to set them up to form a three.

"There you go!", Elyon said. "Three out of five!"

"Correct.", the Drop said as she pointed in a direction. "The next Drop is that way.", she said before turning into energy and flying off to the real Cassidy.

Moments later, Elyon finds another Drop who is waiting for her to arrive.

"What do you have for me?", Elyon asked.

"I come from the dark yet need light to be seen. I am not evil yet there are those that use me to do evil things. I am with you for all of your life and shall be with you even when you die. What am I?", the Drop asked.

"With me even when I die? Need light to be seen?", Elyon asked herself. "What the heck is it?"

Elyon looked around the area hoping to find a clue yet found nothing. It was then that she looked down at the ground when it hit her.

"I got it!", Elyon said. "You're my shadow!"

"You got it!", the Cassidy Drop said with a smile. "The final Drop is that away.", she said as she pointed in a direction while glowing.

The Drop, like the rest, then turned into energy and flew off towards the real Cassidy. As for Elyon, she ran in the direction the Drop pointed out and in time found the final drop.

"Okay, then!", Elyon said. "Hit me with your best shot!"

"I am like a river. I am always flowing. Never stopping. Never ending. I am the beginning and the end. I am there in the morning and I am there in the night. I can not be fought, no matter how hard many have tried. What am I?", the Cassidy Drop asked.

"Now that's a tough one.", Elyon said as she placed a finger on her chin as she began to think. "Always flowing. Never stopping or ending. The beginning and the end. Come on now, Elyon! Think! Think! You don't hane time for this!", she said as she saw that it was getting close to Sunset. "Time! That's it!"

"Do you have an answer?", the Drop asked.

"Yes.", Elyon said. "You are time!"

"You are... correct.", the Drop said. "Proceed to your final task.", she said as she pointed out of town.

"Final task?", Elyon said as the Drop turned into energy and flew off towards the real Cassidy. "What final task?", she said as she ran in the direction of the flying energy.

Elyon followed the energy until she came to what looked like a building of ice.

"What the heck!?", Elyon questioned just as the real Cassidy came out from the entrance. "What is this?"

"You're final task of the Trial.", Cassidy said. "You have to get through this maze I made. If you can get through it in time, then I shall give you this key.", she explained as she held up the key she had earlier.

"Okay then.", Elyon said. "This should be fun.", she said as she entered the maze.

Once in the maze, Cassidy closed the entrance with a beam of ice.

"Hey!", Elyon shouted.

"Can't make it easy for you!", Cassidy said. "See you on the other side!", she said before teleporting away to the other side of the maze.

"Great.", Elyon said in a deadpan tone as she began to work her way through the maze. "Well might as well get started.", she said as she picked up a rock and jammed it into the wall of the maze to make sure she didn't go in circles.

Now what she didn't notice was that the drone, from her first Trial was watching her from high in the sky giving the others at the palace a great over-head view of the maze and Elyon as she was making her way through it.

"I have to admit that Cassidy can make a good maze.", Mia said.

"Let's just hope that Elyon can get through it in time.", Alborn said just as a fold opened in which the Guardians along with Joe and Kadma came through it.

"So what did we miss?", Hay Lin asked as she and the others walked up to the monitor.

"Mostly Elyon solving a bunch of riddles and puzzles.", Caleb said.

"That's all?", Irma questioned. "Not much of a challenge if you ask me."

"This is the Trail of Cunning. This Trial has tested Her Majesty's wit.", Mia explained. "And I believe that she has done a great job so far."

"I must say that Cassidy has done an interesting job as her tester.", Miriadel said.

"Cassidy?", Cornelia questioned looking at Caleb.

"Cassidy.", Caleb said.

"Wait a minute!", Taranee said as she looked at the monitor.

"What is it, T?", Will asked.

"The maze!", Taranee said. "Look at it!"

The girls then looked at the maze and saw what Taranee saw and were stunned.

"You just now noticed it?", Alborn questioned.

"Well what do you know.", Joe said with a smirk. "Cassidy said she may do this, but I didn't think she'd actually go through with it."

"You knew about this!?", Cornelia questioned as she turned to face Kadma's husband.

"Of course.", Joe said.

"But how is Elyon going to..."

"Just wait and see.", Joe said cutting Irma off. "This will test Elyon's cunning. The answer is so simple yet hard to see if you keep thinking one way. She'll have to think outside the box to pass this."

"I don't get it.", Cornelia said.

"Just watch the screen, Cornelia.", Kadma said. "You'll see."

Back at the maze, Elyon had been up & down and left & right yet couldn't find her way out of the maze. And it was starting to get off her nerves.

"Come on!", Elyon said as she walked through the maze of ice. "The exit has to be here some where!", she said when she came to the first rock she put in the wall. "What the heck!? Don't tell me that I'm back at the beginning!", she said as she followed the trail of rocks she put in the wall in case she had to backtrack.

As she followed the trail it soon became clear that she had gone in one big circle. So to speak.

"What gives!?", Elyon asked herself. "I can't be lost. Well I can, but to have gone all the way around the maze and not even be close to the exit? That's nuts! Unless... Unless there is no exit!", she figured as the realization hit her. "But why would Cassidy do this!? There has to be a reason. Think, Elyon! Think! If you had your powers, you could simply fly out of here.", she said as she looked up at the sky and saw that the Sun was beginning to set. "Wait! I got it! It was so simple that it was right in front of my face!"

Elyon then braced herself and jumped at the wall of the maze's aisle and then jumped off of it at to the other side. She then grabbed the edge of the top of the wall and climbed onto it. She then looked and saw the town and turned around and began to jump from one wall to another making her way to the other side of the maze. Once at the other side, Elyon jumped off of it and was now outside the maze.

"Made it!", Elyon said. "And with time to spare!"

"Sure did.", Cassidy said as she walked up to her. "Good job."

"Thanks.", Elyon said. "I almost didn't figure it out."

"And yet you did.", Cassidy said. "You needed to think outside the box on this. And I must say that you did quite well. And with that, Queen Elyon, you have passed the Trail of Cunning.", she said as she handed her the key she promised.

"What's the key for.", Elyon said as she put the key in her pocket.

"You'll see.", Cassidy said as she turned the ice maze into water and let it flow into the nearby river. "But for now, let's go get you something to eat back in the town. Afterwards, there's a room in the local inn waiting for you to get some rest in. And trust me when I say that you'll be needing it."

"Somehow I think you're right.", Elyon said as they headed back towards the town.

Back at the palace...

"Okay.", Will said. "Didn't see that coming."

"But it was pretty cool.", Hay Lin said.

"So what's the next Trial?", Taranee asked Mia.

"I do not know.", Mia said. "We, like my sister, shall have to wait and see."

"To bad we'll be at those peace talks.", Irma said.

"Sorry but you're needed more there than here.", Kadma said. "The peace talks have been going good with you five there showing the strength of harmony."

"We know. We know.", Will said. "It's just that we wish we could be involved in the Trials."

"You can not be involved in everything.", Joe said. "You go where you are needed."

"Yeah. Yeah.", Irma said as Will opened a fold for earth that they headed through.

Later that evening, Elyon was laying in a comfortable bed of the inn she was resting in for the night. As she laid there, she was thinking about what her next Trial would be and who would be testing her.

"Will it be the Trial of Combat, Speed, or Power?", she asked herself. "Either way, I must be ready.", she said with a yawn.

Before she knew it, Elyon fell asleep. Now back on Earth, Cassidy was relaxing in her apartment when the girls suddenly teleported there.

"Hello.", Hay Lin said with a smile.

"Seriously?", Cassidy questioned. "Couldn't this wait until tomorrow?"

"Sorry.", Taranee said. "But this is important."

"How important?", Cassidy asked.

"We want to help with the Trials.", Will said.

"Don't you still have the peace talks?", Cassidy questioned.

"Yes. But they'll be over soon.", Irma said. "I think."

"You do know that the others already got their test in order.", Cassidy said.

"We know. But we feel left out. ", Cornelia said. "And to be honest, the five of us have known Elyon the longest."

"What about Alchemy?", Cassidy questioned. "Not to mention Martin and Nigel. Last I checked they knew Elyon for a long time as well."

"We're not saying that they haven't.", Hay Lin said. "It's just that some of us would really like to help our boyfriends that are a part of the Trials."

"Uh-huh.", Cassidy said knowing where Hay Lin was going. "What did the Elders tell you all about helping us?"

"That if you needed help then you would ask for it.", Cornelia said. "But..."

"No buts.", Cassidy said. "Nigel tested Elyon well just as I have. And the others will do just fine. Besides. I don't even know who the next tester will be. Plus, you all will be at the peace talks which may be longer than you think they'll be. So I suggest that you all go get some sleep for you'll be needing it."

The girls then teleported away with a sigh knowing that they weren't getting anywhere with Cassidy. Cassidy then kicked back and rested on her couch and went back to watching TV. The next day, Elyon woke up to find a bath drawn for her which was cold yet Elyon didn't mind as she took her bath. Also in the room was a small table with two breakfast sandwiches with some juice and milk on it along with a note.

"Enjoy the breakfast from Wawa. Once you are finished, wait an hour and then go to where the ice maze was to begin your next Trial. Good luck. Cassidy", Elyon read the note as she sat at the table.

Once she finished her breakfast, Elyon waited for an hour before leaving the inn and headed to where the ice maze Cassidy created was. Once there she saw a familiar face and had a feeling of what Trial she was about to begin.

"Hello, Eric.", Elyon said.

"Hello, Queen Elyon.", Eric said as he stood there in his Battle Warrior form. "And welcome to your Trial of Speed."

"Why am I not surprised?", Elyon questioned.

"You shouldn't be.", Eric said with a grin getting smile out of Elyon. "Now here's the deal.", he said as he pulled out a remote and pressed a button to which a bright beam of light suddenly shot up somewhere in the north. "You see that bean of light in the distance?", Eric asked as he pointed north towards a bright beam of light.

"Yeah.", Elyon said as she saw the light shining.

"You have from now until Sunset to get to it where I'll be waiting for you.", Eric explained. "Better hurry. It's a long way off.", he said before zipping off to the light leaving Elyon to catch up.

"And here we go.", Elyon said as she began to run towards the beacon of light knowing that she had a long way to go.

Now on Erutan, we have the girls sitting with Joe and Kadma as the elderly couple help with the peace talks.

'This is so boring!', Irma complains to the girls telepathically.

'You're telling me.', Cornelia said. 'I can think of better things to do right now.'

'Like helping with the Trials.', Hay Lin said. 'But we're stuck here.', she replied with a pout.

'Well we're stuck here.', Taranee said. 'So let's make the best of this.'

'Taranee's right.', Will said. 'We can complain about this all we want and it won't solve anything. So let's just relax and hope this is the last day of these talks.', she said as they sat there hoping the peace talks wouldn't last for to long.

Now back on Metamoor, Elyon was making her way to the beacon of light before sunset when she came to a fork in the road she was running down.

"Great.", Elyon said as she looked at the three different paths that laid before her. "Which one do I take?", she asked herself when large stone with carvings caught her eye. "This must be a sign."

As Elyon looked at the carvings, she saw that they were of the three different paths that laid before her. The left path was the longest on that led through a vast valley while the right path was the shortest yet she had to go through a dangerous gorge. And then there was the center path that led passed a fort town and then a forest.

"The center path looks okay.", Elyon said. "I hope.", she said as she took the center path in hopes of making it in time.

Watching Elyon from their viewing pool were Elders Forren, Zorram, Yerra, and Pran who were impressed with how Elyno was doing.

"So far she has passed two of the Trials.", Zorram said. "She has shown great strength and cunning."

"Now let's see her pass the Trail of Speed.", Yerra said.

"She will pass it.", Pran said. "I know she will.", she said as they continued to watch what was unfolding.

As for Elyon she was making good time as she moved down the path. She soon came upon the town she saw in the stone carving. The town was surrounded by tall walls made of stone. Elyon guessed that they were built to keep something out.

"I really need to remember the towns and cities in my kingdom.", she said to herself as she made her way to the town.

As she got closer to the town, Elyon saw the forest in the distance and was about to make her way there when a man, his wife, and his elderly father in a wagon was coming from behind her. She moved out ot the way allowing them to head towards the town where there were some soldiers guarding the main gates.

"Hello, Miss.", the father said. "What brings you to our town?"

"Actually, I'm just passing through.", Elyon said.

"You're not going to the forest are you?", the wife questioned.

"Yes.", Elyon said surprising the three of them.

"But that is Bandit Forest!", the wife said. "It's way to dangerous for you to go through!"

"Bandit Forest!?", Elyon questioned getting a nod from the wife and husband. "Well that's just great. But I still have to go through it."

"I'm sorry, but as a father I can not let a young girl go through there alone.", the husband said as she grabbed Elyon's arm. "I'll ask if some of the soldiers will escort you through the forest."

"No you can't!", Elyon said as she tried to get free of the husband's grip. "Please let me go!"

"I'm sorry but I can't do that.", the husband said.

"Please let me go!", Elyon said as the elderly man walked up to them.

"Look at me, child.", the elderly man said.

Elyon looked at the elderly man hoping he would help her.

"I see.", the elderly man said with a nod. "Let her go, son."

"But father!", the husband said surprised by his father.

"Let her go.", the elderly man said. "She will be fine."

The son did as his father said and let Elyon go.

"Thank you.", Elyon said before running off towards the forest.

"Why did you have me let go, father?", the husband asked.

"Because that girl is our queen.", the elderly man said surprising his son and his wife.

"The queen!?", the wife questioned in surprise. "Are you sure?"

"Yes.", the elderly man said. "She has the eyes of her mother and her grandmother."

"But why is she all the way out here?", the husband asked.

"She is going through the Trials.", the elderly man said. "Just as those before her, she must complete them to prove herself a true queen of Meridian. And she must do this without help."

"So that is why she didn't want our help.", the husband said.

"Yes.", the elderly man said. "I remember meeting the last queen and the one before her when they had to take the Trials."

"I hope she will be okay.", the wife said as they headed into the town.

"As do I, child.", the elderly man said. "As do I."

As for Elyon, once at the forest, she decided to make a break for it and run through it as fast as she could. As she ran through the path that was made through the forest, she noticed that there weren't any bandits there.

'Either they haven't noticed me or they're not here right now.", Elyon said as she ran through the forest.

But what Elyon didn't know was that the bandits were in the forest and would have attacked her had it not been for Eric and two other Rush Battle Warriors he had called on to help him deal with the bandits.

"Thanks for the help, fellas.", Eric said to Marcus Vanders and Ricky Smith.

"Don't mention it.", Ricky said as they finished tying up the last of the bandits. "This was way to much fun!"

"I just hope that we got them all.", Marcus said.

"You and me both.", Eric said.

And then it happened. As Elyon made her way through the forest she was suddenly surrounded by three bandits on horses.

"And what do we have here?", one of the bandits questioned.

"A lovely little bird for the plucking.", the second bandit said with a smirk.

"You'll try.", Elyon said.

"We got ourselves a feisty one, fellas!", the third bandit laughed.

"Should we jump in?", Ricky questioned.

Eric was about to act when Elyon suddenly jumped at one of the bandits and knocked him off his horse followed by knocking him out cold.

"Whoa!", Eric, Marcus, and Ricky said surprised by Elyon's actions.

One of the other bandits jumped off his horse and ran at Elyon who saw him coming and grabbed the club the knocked out bandit had and used it to knock out the charging bandit and then threw it at the final one knocking him out and off his horse.

"Whoa!", Elyon said amazed at what she did. "Looks like all that training paid off."

Elyon then got on one of the horses and rode it out of the forest and towards the beacon of light.

"Wow!", Marcus said. "That girl can fight!"

"I'll say!", Ricky said. "You guys trained her well, Eric."

"We do our best.", Eric said. "And now I better head her off for the second part of this Trial. Later!", he said as he took off at super-speed.

"So what do we do?", Ricky asked.

"Well Eric sent word for the soldiers to pick these bandits up.", Marcus said. "So I say we head back to Earth."

"Works for me.", Ricky said as he opened a fold to Earth with his Battle Warrior ring that he and Marcus went through.

As for Elyon, she was riding the horse to the light that was still shining. As she got closer to the beacon, she noticed someone standing at a distance. As she got closer, she saw that it was Eric. Once close enough to him, Elyon slowed the horse down stopping it.

"I thought you'd be at the beacon.", Elyon said.

"Sorry, but you have one more thing to do.", Eric said.

"And that is?", Elyon questioned.

"Race me.", Eric said as he transformed back to normal and took off his ring revealing black sweatpants, sneakers and t-shirt he had on. "On foot.", he said as he put his ring in his pocket.

"Seriously?", Elyon questioned to which Eric nodded. "Aw, man!", she said as she got off the horse. "If that's the case..."

Elyon then took the reins and saddle off the horse and set it free.

"Thanks for the ride!", she shouted as the horse ran off.

Now back at the palace, Mia along with Julian and Elyon's adoptive parents, Alborn and Miriadle, were watching everything on the monitor through the drone when a fold opened and Kadma and Joe came through it with the Guardians who were more than happy.

"So what did we miss!?", Irma asked.

"And which Trial is it?", Cornelia asked.

"Quite a lot.", Mia said. "And today is the Trail of Speed."

"So what does Eric have planned.", Hay Lin asked as they looked at the monitor to see Elyon and Eric about to race.

"Just as I thought! It's a race!", Cornelia said.

"Actually, Elyon had to get to where she is by sunset.", Caleb said. "And to get there, Elyon had to take a major risk and go through a forest of bandits."

"Really?", Will questioned.

"Yes. And I'm proud to say that she beat three of them and stole one of their horses.", Alborn said.

"Go, Elyon!", Taranee said.

"So now she just has to beat Eric to the finish.", Will figured.

"I believe so.", Miriadle said as they all watched the monitor.

Now about a mile away from the beacon stood Eric and Elyon who were about to race to the beacon.

"From here to the beacon.", Eric said.

"Gotcha!", Elyon said.

"On your mark!", Eric said as he and Elyon stood next to each other. "Get set!", he said as they both knelt down ready to run. "GO!", he said as they took off running towards the beacon.

Thanks to all her training, Elyon was able to keep up with Eric as they raced towards the beacon. But Eric was no slouch as he began to pick up the pace passing Elyon. Seeing this, Elyon began to dig deep as she tried to catch up to Eric.

'Come on, Elyon! You can do this!', Elyon thought to herself. 'You passed two Trials! You can pass this one, too!'

Elyon then gave it her all and began to catch up with Eric as they closed in on the beacon. Seeing this impressed Eric yet he wasn't going to go easy on her.

"That all you got?", Eric asked as he kept running without any problem.

But that didn't stop Elyon as she kept up the pace. The both of them were neck and neck as they got closer to the beacon where there was a finish line for them to cross. Seeing the finish line gave Elyon the strength to keep going.

'Almost there!', she thought to herself as she ran on.

50 feet away.

'Can't stop!'

40 feet away.

'I won't stop!'

30 feet away.

'I must keep going!'

20 feet away.

'I will not give up!'

10 feet away.

'It's over!'

0 feet away.

 **A/N: Who won!? Elyon or Eric? Only one way to find out!**

 **Please review.**


	3. Chapter III

**Chapter III:**

There Elyon and Eric stood by the beacon that was now turned off. The both of them gave it their all in the race and now they just needed to know who had won seeing as how it looked like it was a tie.

"So how do we find out who won?", Elyon asked.

"The drone that saw the whole thing.", Eric said as he pointed upward.

Elyon looked up to see that there was indeed a drone hovering in the air.

"Has that been in the air the whole time?", Elyon questioned.

"When each of your Trials started yes.", Eric said as the drone flew down towards them and landed in front of them. "It helps us keep an eye on you as you go through the Trials. And in this case, it helps us see who won.", he said as he checked the footage from their race. "Well what do you know."

"What?", Elyon asked.

"It's a tie!", Eric said as he showed Elyon the footage in slow-motion.

"Wow!", Elyon said impressed with herself. "So what does that mean?"

"Nothing.", Eric said. "You passed the Trial of Speed."

"Please explain.", Elyon said.

"There were two parts to this Trial.", Eric said. "The first part was you getting to me in time. Which you did by taking the best path for you. The gorge was to dangerous while the valley was to long."

"Yet the center was just right.", Elyon figured.

"Bingo.", Eric said.

"So what was with the race?", Elyon asked.

"That was to test your want to finish even though you may not win.", Eric said.

"So even if you had beaten me, I would of passed as long as I didn't give up.", Elyon figured.

"Yes.", Eric said. "And now you can get something to eat and get some much needed rest. Come on. The campsite is already set up for you."

"I'm all for that.", Elyon said as she followed Eric to the campsite.

Once at the campsite, Elyon saw that like the last one she was at there was a tent set up for her as well as a campfire going and two soldiers standing guard. For her dinner, Elyon had some more stew with some bread and water. Afterwards, she was ready for some much needed sleep.

"Well this is were we part.", Eric said. "Be sure to get as much rest as you can. For tomorrow you'll have to pass not one but three Trials."

"THREE!?", Elyon questioned in shock.

"Three. You'll be tested big time tomorrow.", Eric said as he put his Battle Warrior ring on and opened a fold for Earth. "Good luck.", he said before going through the fold.

"Thanks.", Elyon said as the fold closed. "I'm going to need it.", she said before going into the tent to get some sleep.

As for Eric, once home he had arrived at the park and decided to go to the Silver Dragon to get some egg rolls and see Hay Lin. Once there, he ordered his food while wondering where Hay Lin was. Once he got his egg rolls to go, he was about to leave when Hay Lin entered the resturant along with the girls.

"There you are.", Eric said happy to see his girlfriend.

"Hey!", Hay Lin said as she gave Eric a kiss. "We saw the end of the today's Trail."

"And just as I thought, it ended with a race.", Cornelia said.

"Oh brother.", Eric said as he rolled his eyes. "If you were paying attention, it was more than just a race."

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah.", Irma said with a wave of her hand. "You were seeing if she would go on even if she was going to lose."

"But it was still a race.", Cornelia said. "Now I would of had Elyon get from one point to another as fast as she could."

"Well if you were paying attention, that was what the first part of the Trial was.", Eric said. "And I know you know that because Mia had to of told you."

"Then why have the race?", Irma questioned.

"I already told you why.", Eric said.

"Well I still say it was pointless and silly.", Cornelia said.

"I really don't have time for this. I need to get home.", Eric said before turning to Hay Lin. "I'll see you when you're finished with the peace talks."

"Funny you should mention that.", Hay Lin said with a beaming smile. "The peace talks are done!"

"Wow!", Eric said. "And in just three days."

"I know! Right?", Hay Lin said smiling. "The Vanders are good at what they do."

"Well they did start a powerful business here on Earth.", Taranee said.

"And now we can help with the Trials.", Irma said.

"If the others need your help.", Eric said.

"Well I'm sure that Martin will let me help.", Irma said.

"I don't know. From what he told me, he has it all set up and ready for Elyon.", Eric said before giving Hay Lin a kiss and heading for the door to the Silver Dragon. "Later.", he said as he left.

"We'll see about that.", Irma said. "I'll just talk to Martin tomorrow.", she said just as Yan Lin came walking up to them.

"Good luck with that seeing as he's on Metamoor.", Yan Lin said.

"What!?", Irma questioned.

"That's right.", Yan Lin said. "The testers must be at their post waiting for Elyon to show up and begin the Trial.", Yan Lin explained. "Once the Trial is over, they can return home."

"Aw man!", Irma whined.

"Sorry, girls. But it seems that you'll just have to sit back and watch what happens like the others.", Yan Lin said as she went back to doing what she was doing.

"Well that sucks.", Irma said.

"Not exactly.", Cornelia said. "All we have to do is fly around until we find the next tester."

"If we do this, we'll have to do it early in the morning so we can get ahead of Elyon.", Taranee said. "Do we really want to do this?"

"We said that we wanted to help.", Will said. "So let's do it."

The next morning, Elyon woke up and had some breakfast that was made for her and began to follow thw path to the next Trial after thanking the soldiers for the breakfast. Now way ahead of her, in the skies of the Meridian Kingdom, were the Guardians, Matt, and Caleb being carried on a slab of stone by Cornelia hoping to find the next tester before Elyon did.

"How will we know who it is?", Hay Lin asked.

"Well we know who the other testers are. So we just fly around until we see one of them.", Taranee said.

"There! I see Drake!", Hay Lin said as she spotted the young warrior.

"So that means that the next Trial is one of the Trials of Combat.", Matt said as they dove down towards Drake.

Needless to say that Drake was surprised to see them all show up when Elyon was on her way there.

"What are you all doing here!?", Drake questioned. "Her Majesty is on her way here!"

"We know, my friend.", Caleb said. "We're here to help you in anyway we can."

"Thanks but no thanks.", Drake said. "I have everything under control."

"But we came all this way to lend a hand.", Irma said.

"Which I do not need.", Drake said. "I have it all planned out. So please leave."

"Come on now. We came all this way to help.", Cornelia said.

"Well I'm sorry you came all this way for nothing.", Drake said.

"Drake, I'm asking you as one of my closest friends to let us help.", Caleb said.

"And as one of my closest friends, I'm asking you not to doubt me.", Drake countered when suddenly, Mia teleported before them.

"What are you all doing here!?", Mia questioned not to happy.

"We came to help with the Trials.", Will said.

"Do you need their help, Drake?", Mia asked.

"No. I do not.", Drake said.

"Then you all should leave.", Mia said.

"But..."

"Now.", Mia said cutting Hay Lin off before teleporting away with all of them in tow leaving Drake to wait for Elyon to show up.

"Thank goodness.", Drake said to himself just as Elyon came walking up to him.

"Drake!?", Elyon questioned.

"Greetings, Your Majesty.", Drake said. "Welcome to your first Trial of Combat."

"So what do I have to do?", Elyon asked.

"Take this.", Drake said as he gave Elyon a pouch. "You have to make it through the forest, while keeping that from me."

Elyon opened the pouch and saw that there was a glass goblet inside.

"So I have to keep this from you while making my way through a forest.", Elyon said.

"That's the plan.", Drake said. "Now the question is, can you do it?", Drake asked. "And by the way, you are being timed."

"What!?", Elyon questioned.

"That's right.", Drake said as he pulled out a remote with a red button and pressed it. "Now that I pressed this button, an hourglass at the finish line has been flipped over by a machine that Martin brought from Earth. You have to get to it before the sands runs through. I'll give you ten minutes before I come after you. Start running!"

Wasting no time, Elyon took off running towards the forest knowing that she can't out run Drake knowing how good of a tracker he is.

"I'm going against time and Drake!", Elyon said to herself. "Not good! Not good at all!", she said as she picked up the pace."

Back at the palace, everyone else was watching what happened on the monitor that showed the view of the drone that was showing the Trials.

"That's it?", Cornelia questioned. "That's what he has planned out?"

"That's lame!", Irma said. "If we were there to help, we could of made it a whole lot better."

"Oh really?", Julian questioned. "And what would you do?"

"We would of made some obstacles and traps for Elyon to get past.", Taranee said.

"Trust me what I say that Drake is the only obstacle needed.", Aldarn said.

"Yeah right.", Matt said as he rolled his eyes.

"Just watch.", Alborn said. "You shall see."

The girls and Matt said nothing as they continued to watch the monitor. Back at the Trials, Elyon had gotten to the forest knowing full well that the ten minutes have passed and Drake was hot on her trail.

"I have to keep going.", Elyon said. "Drake is coming and he's one of the best trackers I know.", she said as she kept on going.

As for Drake, he was making good time following Elyon knowing that she was giving it her all.

"Better hurry, Your Majesty.", he said as he wasn't to far from the forest.

Back at the palace, Mia was using her powers to sense Drake.

"I can sense Drake.", Mia said. "And he's making good time. Very good time."

"No way he's that fast!", Matt said.

"Yes, he is.", Caleb said. "During the war, he was one of our fastest scouts and trackers."

"Even on a bad day, he's hard to keep up with.", Aldarn said.

"He'll catch up to Her Majesty soon.", Julian said. "That's when the Trial will begin."

"So is there a way for Elyon to win?", Hay Lin asked.

"Yes.", Aldarn said. "But it's not through combat."

"Say what now?", Irma questioned.

"You'll see.", Aldarn said.

As for Eyon, she was making her way through the forest when a sound caught her attention. She looked around and saw nothing. Not taking any chances, Elyon decided to make a run for it. It was then that Drake jumped out from some bushes scaring Elyon.

"Aaah!", Elyon screamed as she did a tuck and roll avoiding Drake who landed on his feet.

Drake then turned his head looking at Elyon with a smirk to which she took off running knowing that she had to get to the finish line. Saying nothing, Drake ran into a thing of bushes knowing he was going to catch up with Elyon sooner or later. Back at the palace, the Guardian, and Matt were shocked and amazed by what just happened.

"When did he catch up with Elyon!?", Taranee questioned.

"Told you he was fast.", Aldarn said.

"But you didn't say he was ninja fast!", Matt said.

"Come on, Ellie.", Cornelia said as she kept watch everything unfold. "You can do this."

As for Elyon she was getting through the forest while dodging Drake when ever he jumped out from no where. The poor girl did her best to duck, jump, or dodge the tracker as he jumped out at her from random places. And it all paid off as she exited the forest and found the finish line where the hourglass was. Happy with herself, Elyon calmly walked towards the finish line only for Drake to jump out from no where and stand between her and the finish line.

"Did you really think I was going to just let you cross this line?", Drake asked with a smirk.

"I was hoping.", Elyon said as she took a fighting stance. "Let's do this!"

"Very well then.", Drake said taking a fighting stance. "Let's see what you got, Your Majesty!", he said as they charged at each other.

And thus, the fight began! For every move Elyon made, Drake was able to counter. Yet Elyon was able to keep Drake away from her pouch. But the more they fought, the more time that went by as the sand in the hourglass went from one end to the others. And as that was happening, Elyon began to worry while Drake wasn't worried in the slightest. Getting frustrated, Elyon pushed Drake away from her hoping to find a way passed him.

"Time's running out, Your Majesty.", Drake said as he stood in her way. "All I have to do is wait for the time to run out. But you know, I think I'll take that goblet from you before then."

"Never!", Elyon snapped. "I'll never let you take this goblet!"

"No offence, but you're getting tired while I still got some steam left.", Drake said. "I can just give you a good hard flip and you're done. How will you stop me from taking the goblet then?"

"I... I... I...", Elyon said trying to think of a way to beat Drake when something came to her.

Flashback

"You burnt the map!?", Elyon asked Aldarn he was escorting Elyon around the nearby city.

"Sort of.", Aldarn asid. "You see, Your Majesty, Drake and I were trying to get a secret map of the Infinite City back to base where we could use it to find a better spot to make our base. But we were being chased by soldiers and we were getting tired from running all night. We had to think of something, and fast. It was then that I came up with an idea."

"What did you do?", Elyon asked.

"Well we hid and waited for the right moment to strike.", Aldarn said. "Soon the soldiers came passed our hiding spot. Drake and I got the jump on one of them and took the torch they had. I then told them to stay back or I'd burn the map. The soldiers called my bluff, so I burnt the map. Or at least they thought I did."

"What do you mean?", Elyon asked.

"Well I took some lamp oil I had and poured it on a piece of paper and rolled it up.", Aldarn explained. "The soldiers didn't know the difference as it burned up quickly. Drake and I got a way while the soldiers were watching a old piece of paper burn."

"And you got the map back to the rebels.", Elyon figured.

"That's right.", Aldarn said. "But if I really had to burn the map, I would have."

"But the rebels needed it.", Elyon.

"True, but sometimes you have to make hard choices for the greater good.", Aldarn said.

End Flashback.

"The greater good.", Elyon said to herself as she took the goblet out of the pouch.

"What are you doing?", Drake questioned.

"Passing the Trial!", Elyon said as she threw the goblet at a large rock shattering it. "Now you don't get the goblet!"

"Well what do you know.", Drake said with a gran. "Very clever, Your Majesty. You've passed the first Trial by Combat. Well done."

"Thank you.", Elyon said.

"You may pass on to your next Trial.", Drake said as he stood aside allowing Elyon to pass.

Elyon nodded to Drake before moving on to the next Trial. Once Elyon was far enough away, a figure landed next to Drake who turned to a smiling Alchemy who was in her Battle Warrior form.

"I knew Elyon could do it.", Alchemy said with a beaming smile.

"Well to get pass the next Trail, she will have to do something she does not like to do a lot.", Drake said as Alchemy placed a hand on his shoulder and teleported back to the palace where the others were waiting.

"Nice job.", Julian said to Drake.

"Thanks.", Drake said. "I planned the whole thing off of the map mission Aldarn and I completed during the rebellion."

"Clever.", Aldarn said. "Now Her Majesty is about to face a Trial that will test her true power."

"What do you mean?", Will asked.

"You'll see.", Mia said as they all went back to watching the monitor.

As for Elyon, she was now walking up a hill hoping to reach her next Trial soon. And she got her wish for as she reached the top of the hill, she found that Vathek was at the top.

"Vathek?", Elyon questioned.

"Greetings, Your Majesty.", Vathek said. "Welcome to your Trial of Power."

"Power?", Elyon questioned.

"Yes. Power.", the blue Galhot said as he stood in a large circle. "All you have to do is get me out of this circle.", he explained surprising Elyon.

Back at the palace...

"Is he nuts!?", Cornelia questioned. "How can Elyon possibly do that!?"

"Have you suddenly lost faith in my sister?", Mia asked.

"No, but there's no way she can move Vathek.", Cornelia said. "I say that we put a stop to this! NOW! Help me out, Will!"

"You got it!", Will said as she used the Heart to sense where Elyon was before teleporting away with Cornelia.

"Oh no you don't!", Mia said as she teleported after them.

"This should be good.", Alchemy said as she and the others watched the monitor to see what was going to happen.

Back at the Trial, Elyon didn't know what to do as she stood there looking at the large form of Vathek.

'How do I get him out of the circle?', she thought to herself when Will and Cornelia suddenly teleported before them.

"What are you two doing here!?", Vathek questioned.

"Stopping this stupid Trial!", Cornelia said as she marched up to Vathek. "You know full well that Elyon can't take you without her powers! And yet you pull this! Who's side are you on!?"

"Who are you to question my loyalty to the queen!?", Vathek snapped as his voice boomed causing Cornelia to back away from him. "You two aren't even suppose to be here!"

"We just feel that this Trial isn't fair to Elyon.", Will said.

"And who are you to judge?", Vathk questioned. "I'm the tester. Not you two. So leave!"

"Make us!", Cornelia demanded with a glare.

"Gladly!"

Will and Cornelia turned to see Mia standing with Elyon not looking to happy.

"How dare you interrupt one of our most cherished traditions!?", Mia snapped a she walked up to the two Guardians. "Leave now! Or I'll make you leave!"

Suddenly, Elder Forren teleported before them all.

"What is the meaning of this!?", Forren questioned. "This is the second time you Guardians have tried to interrupt the Trials!"

"Second time?", Elyon questioned as she looked at Cornelia and Will.

"Yes.", Forren said. "First was when they along with the Earth Regent and the lad known as Caleb tried to get involved with your last Trial. Thankfully, your sister stopped them."

"We just wanted to help.", Cornelia said.

"But you are not needed!", Forren snapped. "Now please leave."

"But..."

"Please leave.", Elyon said cutting Cornelia off.

Before Cornelia could say anything, Elder Forren teleported away with her in tow along with Will and Mia.

"Now where were we?", Vathek asked with a grin getting a small smile out of Elyon.

"I do believe that I was thinking of a way to get you out of that circle.", the young queen said.

"Then let the Trial of Power begin.", Vathek said as he walked up to a old tree trunk that had a large hourglass and turned it over allowing the sand to fall . "You have until the last grain of sand falls to complete this Trial."

"No pressure.", Elyon said knowing that she had her work cut out for her.

Back at the palace, Elder Forren had just teleported there with Cornelia, Will, and Mia in tow and was now happy with the two members of W.I.T.C.H.

"I'm only going to say this one time.", Forren said with a serious face. "If any of you try to interrupt the Trials like some of you tried to do, there will be a price to pay."

"Oh really?", Cornelia questioned as she glared at Forren.

Suddenly, Forren pointed his staff at Cornelia and shot a beam at her and in a flash of light she was the size of an actual fairy in a golden cage.

"Yes really.", Forren said.

"What the...?", she questioned as she looked down at herself and freaked out. "Change me back you old fart!", she demanded as she grabbed the bars of the cage and shook them.

"Change her back!", Caleb demanded before Forren gave him a look that made him back off. "Please.", he said in a humble tone.

"Please change my friend back, sir.", Alchemy said to Forren. "She and the others won't interrupt the Trials anymore."

"You can not promise that, child.", Forren said. "I want their word that they will not try to force their way into the Trials."

"You have our word.", Will said. "Right, girls?", she said to which Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin nodded.

"And what of you, Earth Guardian?", Forren asked the caged Cornelia.

"Yeah whatever.", Cornelia said getting a look from Forren. "Okay. Fine. I promise!"

"Very well.", Forren said as he freed Cornelia from the cage and transformed her back to normal. "Remember your promise.", he said before teleporting away.

"Why that little...", Cornelia said getting angry.

"Be careful with you next words, Cornelia.", Julian said. "You don't want Elder Forren returning and putting you back in that little cage."

"Not funny!", Cornelia said.

"I didn't say that it was.", Julian said. "The Elders will do their best to make sure the Trials are not interrupted. So stay out of them unless you are asked to help.", he said as he went back to watching the monitor with the others members of the Honor Guard.

Saying nothing, the others watched the monitor hoping that Elyon would pass the Trial of Power. Speaking of which, try as she might, Elyon couldn't force Vathek out of the circle. She tried to push him. She tried to pull him. She even tried to flip him. Nothing worked. Soon, Elyon was getting tired as she stood there looking at Vathek who wasn't even breaking a sweat.

"I can't do it.", Elyon said.

"Yes you can.", Vathek said. "You just aren't thinking the right way."

"Are you kidding?", Elyon questioned. "You're bigger and stronger than me, Vathek. If I had my powers, I could move you, but without them, I'm can't do squat!"

"But you're not powerless.", Vathek said. "You still have power, Your Majesty. You just don't see it yet."

"What power?", Elyon questioned confused.

Back at the palace...

"What is he talking about?", Irma questioned.

"You really do not see it?", Alborn questioned.

"I do.", Alchemy said.

"Then what is it?", Cornelia asked.

"The power that she has without her powers as the Heart of Metamoor.", Alchemy said.

"Which is what?", Hay Lin asked.

"You'll see.", Alchemy said.

Back at the Trial, Elyon was thinking about what Vathek said. Yet nothing came to her. And time was running out.

"Times running out, Your Majesty.", Vathek said as he looked ovr at the hourglass.

"I know. I know.", Elyon said looking over at the hourglass. "This Trial is a lot harder than it looks."

"I can give you one hint.", Vathek said.

"Really?", Elyon questioned. "What is it?"

"A question.", Vathek said. "Who are you?"

"That's it? That's the hint?", Elyon questioned. "Who am I?"

"That's it.", Vathek said. "And I suggest that you hurry."

"Who am I? Who am I?", Elyon asked herself. "I'm Elyon Brown. A girl whose been through a lot in the last few years. And I mean A LOT.", she said as a leaf blew passed her catching her attention.

Elyon then looked over at the land from the hill she was on with Vathek. The land was beautiful and it was hers to rule. All of it. And that's when it hit her about who she really was.

"I am Queen Elyon Escanor of the Meridian Kingdom.", Elyon proudly said. "All of Meridian is mine to rule.", she said when something else came to her. "Rule. Rule!", she said looking at Vathek who saw that she now understood what she had to do.

"Do it, Your Majesty.", Vathek sid with a smile.

"Sir Vathek, of the Meridian Kingdom! I, your queen, order you to step out of the ring.", Elyon ordered.

"As you wish, Your Majesty.", the large Galhot said with a proud bow before stepping out of the ring. "Well done, Your Majesty. You have passed the Trial of Power."

"And with time to spare.", Elyon said looking at the hourglass seeing that there was a good amount of sand left.

"Indeed.", Vathek said. "And now you see how much power you truly have as queen."

"Yeah but, why have me go through that?", Elyon asked.

"Because as queen, you must be able to give orders to even the youngest of your people.", Vathek explained.

"I know this.", Elyon said.

"But have you truly used that power?", Vathek asked. "I know that you try to be nice to your subjects, but your word is final. If you want two warring farms to stop fighting, you don't have to be nice and ask them to stop. If you tell them to stop, they must stop or face the consequences."

"I know.", Elyon said. "It's just that, I don't want the people to see me as some queen who barks out orders all the time like a tyrant."

"No one said that you had to be that kind of queen.", Vathek said. "This Trial was to show you that there will be times that you will have to give orders to your people and be firm about it. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I do.", Elyon said. "Thank you, Vathek.", she said with a smile.

"You are most welcome, Your Majesty.", Vathek said returning the smile. "And now you must keep going. For the last Trail, of the day, lies ahead.", he said pointing forward. "And good luck. You'll need it."

"Thanks!", Elyon said as she took off running towards whoever was her next tester.

As Vathek stood there, Cassidy suddenly landed next to him.

"Well that was interesting.", Cassidy said. "Nice job there, Big Guy."

"I thank you.", Vathek said with a smile. "I just hope that Her Majesty is ready for him."

"You and me both.", Cassidy said as she placed a hand on Vathek's shoulder and teleported back to the palace where the others were waiting.

"Most impressive, my friend.", Julian said to Vathek.

"Thank you.", Vathek said before turning his attention towards Will and Cornelia.

"Now Vathek. Before you say anything, let me just say that..."

"Silence!", Vathek said cutting Cornelia off. "What you two did was very disrespectful not only to me but to Her Majesty."

"But we thought that..."

"It doesn't matter what you thought!", Vathek yelled cutting Will off. "What matters is that you two almost ruined the Trial! I have shown you Guardians plenty of respect after all that you have done for our kingdom. So why is it that you couldn't of shown me that same respect?"

"That's enough, Vathek!", Caleb said as he walked up to him.

"No it isn't.", Mia said. "First, you think that you should be the ones in charge of the Trials and get jealous when you're not picked to be the testers. Then, you try to force your help when it is not needed and almost ruined not one but two of the Trials. Where is the respect for our ways?", she asked the Guardians and Matt. "And then there's you, Caleb. Even you go and try to get Sir Drake to let you help with the first Trial of Combat knowing full well that he had it under control. What were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty.", Caleb said. "It won't happen again."

"I truly hope not.", Mia said. "A lot is at stake. I wish not for the Trials to be ruined by one of our own.", she said as she went back to watching the monitor to see what was to come for her sister with the others.

As for Elyon, she had traveled pretty far when she suddenly came upon a small group of soldiers. And among those soldiers was none other than Raythor.

"Greetings, Your Majesty.", Raythor said. "Welcome to you second Trial of Combat."

"Oh boy.", Elyon said knowing that she was in for it.

 **A/N: Well that's two Trials down and four more to go. And the next one is against Raythor. This will be fun. Let's hope that the Guardians, Matt, and Caleb don't try to interrupt anymore of the Trials. They almost ruined two of them, let's hope they've learned not to cross the Elders. Later, readers!**

 **Please review.**


	4. Chapter IV

**Chapter IV:**

There Queen Elyon Escanor stood before Raythor ready to start the second Trail of Combat. Yet one thing was bugging her.

"Okay. I get why you are here, Raythor.", Elyon said. "But why...?"

"Are the soldiers here with me?", Raythor finished getting a nod from Elyon. "They are a part of the Trial."

"What do you mean?", Elyon asked.

"The soldiers will split into two groups. I get the ones with the blue shirts and you get ones in red. We then will command them in a mock battle. To pass this Trial, at least one of your soldiers must survive.", Raythor explained as they walked over to two ten foot towers made of wood that were a good forty yards from each other.

"Oooookay.", Elyon said.

"Also, there's a safety zone to retreat to in front of the towers that the enemy can not go into.", Raythor said.

"Thanks for the info.", Elyon said as she headed for her tower.

The soldiers then split up into two groups of fifty while Elyon went to one tower and Raythor went to the other. Once at the top of their towers, they saw that there were bullhorns for them to talk to their soldiers.

"Are you ready, Your Majesty?", Raythor asked through his bullhorn.

"Yes!", Elyon said hoping to pass the Trial.

"Then let the Trial of Combat begin!", Raythor said before turning his attention to his troops. "Charge, men!"

"Charge!", Elyon said to her soldiers.

Thus the battle began between the two groups as they charged at each other. Both Elyon and Raythor watched as their forces gave it their all trying to defeat each other. Each soldier had a number on their shirts so Elyon and Raythor could call out to them through their bullhorns and give them orders. Which Elyon and Raythor did. At first, it seems pretty even. If one of Elyon's troops went down, one of Raythor's followed. But soon, Raythor's troops were getting the upper hand due to Raythor's experience in the battlefield.

"This isn't good.", Elyon said as she watched another of her troops get defeated and helped off the battlefield. "#33! Help, #98!", she ordered hoping to gain the upper hand.

Back at the palace, the others were watching what was going down.

"Looks like Raythor isn't going easy on Her Majesty.", Miriadel said routing for her daughter. "I wonder what Elyon has to do to pass this Trial."

"Raythor said that at least one of Elyon's soldiers must survive.", Will said.

"Sounds pretty cut and dry to me.", Irma said.

"Maybe.", Will said. "But I think that there's more to it."

"I do believe you are right.", Mia said. "Questions is what.", she said as they all went back to watching the Trial on the monitor.

"You're running low on men, Your Majesty!", Raythor said. "Better think of something quick."

"What do you think I'm doing?", she asked herself as another of her soldiers was defeated. "Aw, man! If this keeps up, I'm done for!"

Try as she did, her troops were going down one by one. But she didn't give up. Not one bit! Her troops fought hard and took down a lot of Raythor's troops. But soon it was five of Raythor's men against two of Elyon's. Seeing this, Elyon had one of three choices. She could either fight to the end, surrender, or call a retreat. The last two weren't something she wanted to do, yet fighting to the end was a foolish thing to do as well. So she decided to do what was best for her last two men.

"Retreat!", Elyon ordered. "Retreat to the safety zone!", she yelled through the bullhorn.

Following her orders, the two troops ran for the safety zone knowing that the enemy troops wouldn't touch them.

"Hold, men!", Raythor said to his troops. "This Trial is over!", he said. "Meet me in the center of the battlefield, Your Majesty.", he said before climbing down the ladder of his tower.

"I tried my best.", Elyno said doing the same.

"That's it?", Cornelia questioned as she and the others watched what happened on the monitor. "She doesn't get a second chance?"

"No. She does not.", Mia said.

"Well that sucks.", Irma said.

"Now. Now. We don't know if Elyon has passed or failed yet.", Alborn said.

Back at the Trial, Elyon and Raythor met up in the center of the battlefield where Elyon was waiting for Raythor to tell her that she failed.

"You could of surrendered or even fought to the bitter end.", Raythor said. "Care to tell me why you did what you did?"

"Well fighting to the end wouldn't do me any good for that would of been it. And had I surrendered, then that would of left me open to attack.", Elyon explained. "So I decided to retreat. That way I could regroup and think of a way to take you down."

"Clever. Very clever.", Raythor said. "And that is why you pass this Trail of Combat.", he said with a smile.

"I... passed?", Elyon questioned. "But I didn't beat you."

"No, but two of your soldiers survived.", Raythor said. "By calling a retreat, two of your men are okay.", he said to a confused Elyon. "Listen to me, Your Majesty. There are going to be times in which you will have to lead some or all of your troops into battle. And when that time comes, you will have to make some hard choices. One of which may be to call a retreat to regroup and save you men. It is a hard yet noble call. That is why you passed the Trial."

Elyon looked at all the troops who bowed to her in respect causing the young queen to smile.

"Now let us go and eat and get some rest.", Raythor said. "It has been a long day, and you, Your Majesty, have a long day tomorrow."

"Another one, huh?", Elyon questioned. "Why am I not surprised?", she said as she, Raythor, and the troops headed to the large campsite that was set up for them all.

Back at the palace, everyone was surprised by how the Trial ended. Yet were glad that Elyon passed it.

"I'm glad that Elyon passed, but how can retreating be a noble thing to do?", Irma questioned.

"Did you not hear what Raythor said to, Her Majesty?", Vathek questioned.

"Yeah. I did.", Irma said. "But let's be honest. Watching your enemies retreat makes you feel pretty good.", she said smiling.

"No one likes to call a retreat.", Caleb said. "But there were times during the rebellion that I had to call retreats. It gave us a fighting chance for the next battle."

"Well said.", Mia said. "No leader likes to call a retreat, but one must when they know they may lose the battle."

"I'm just glad that Elyon passed the Trial.", Miriadel said.

"Yes. But now she has the final three to get through.", Alborn said with worry.

"And these are the three that will push my sister to her limits and beyond.", Mia said.

"Nothing to worry about.", Irma said. "She'll get through those Trials like she got through the other ones."

"You talk as if it's that simple.", Vathek said. "But it isn't. Like the rulers before her, the final three Trials will change Her Majesty. Sure she'll still be the Queen Elyon we all know, but there will be a part of her that will be forever changed."

"Will that be a good or bad thing?", Caleb asked.

"For most past rulers, it was a good thing. For they ruled well.", Mia said. "While for some it was bad for they became tyrants."

"Like Phobos.", Hay Lin said.

"He never took the Trials.", Tynar said. "Heaven help us if he had. Who knows what he would of been like afterwards."

"So which Trial will be next for Elyon?", Cornelia asked.

"The Trial of Choice followed by the Trial Against Your Worst Enemy, and finally the Trial of The Heart", Miriadel said. "That's how it's always been."

"So Martin is up next.", Irma figured as a small smirk grew on her face. "Perfect.", she said to herself.

As for Elyon, after having a good meal, the Meridian queen was in her tent getting some much needed sleep while Raythor and the troops kept watch. Soon morning came and Elyon woke up ready to continue with the trials. And after a good breakfast, Raythor pointed Elyon in the right direction to her next Trial.

"Luck be with you, Your Majesty.", Raythor said.

"Thank you.", Elyon said as she ran off in the direction pointed out for her.

As she ran off, Elyon could hear the soldiers cheering for her. Suddenly, Mia teleported before them and teleported them all back to the palace grounds. Mia then headed back inside the palace where everyone was watching Elyon make her way to the next Trial. It was then that a fold opened and the Guardians along with Matt came walking through.

"So what did we miss?", Matt asked.

"Nothing.", Caleb said. "Her Majesty is making her way to the next Trial.", he said when another fold opened in which Nigel, Eric, Alchemy, Mandy, Selece, Micheal, and Cassidy came through.

"What are you all doing here?", Irma asked.

"The same as you. Checking out the Trials.", Selece said. "We were busy helping out with the Kree ship the last few days. But now we have some free time."

"So is it safe for normal people to walk around the ship?", Caleb asked.

"Not yet.", Micheal said. "We're having a time with those computers."

"Why not let Will take a crack at it.", Irma suggested. "With her powers, she may be able to talk the computers into doing what you need."

"Mrs. Halinor and Alfor thought the same thing.", Mandy said. "But these aren't like the computers on Earth. These computers are way more advancd."

"Still worth a shot.", Taranee said when Martin suddenly teleported before them.

"Hey, you!", Irma said with a smile.

"Hey.", Martin said before turning towards Mia, Alborn, Miriadel, and Alchemy. "You four ready?", he asked to which they nodded.

"What's going on?", Irma asked.

"They're helping me with the next Trial.", Martin said.

"Say what?", Irma questioned. "You have them helping you and not me?"

"For what I have planned, I need those closest to Elyon.", Martin explained. "And I have who I need. Family and closest friend."

"What are we? Chopped Liver?", Taranee asked.

"We're Elyon's closest friends, too!", Hay Lin said.

"But not her bestest best friends.", Martin said.

"And you know this how?", Will asked.

"Because I asked her before the Trials began.", Martin said. "And she told me that Alchemy and Cornelia are her best friends."

"Then why am I not involved in this Trial?", Cornelia asked.

"Because it involves being in a cage.", Alchemy said.

"That's all?", Cornelia questioned with a flip of her hair.

"And being powered down.", Alchemy said as she transformed back to normal and removed her Battle Warrior ring.

"So what.", Cornelia said. "I can still do this."

"Really?", Martin questioned. "You may not like the outcome of this, Cornelia."

"Let me be the judge of that.", Cornelia said. "I want in."

"Okay.", Martin said. "But remember that you wanted this."

"Power me down, Will.", Cornelia said.

"Okay.", Will said as she used the Heart of Kandrakar to transform Cornelia back to normal.

"I want in, too.", Irma said. "It'll be fun."

"No.", Martin said.

"But..."

"No, Irma."

"Pleeeeeease.", Irma said giving Martin the look she uses to get what she wants.

"Nice try, but no.", Martin said. "I have everything planned out. I don't need your help. But thanks for offering it.", he said before he gave her a quick kiss and teleporting away with Mia, Alborn, Miriadel, Alchemy, and Cornelia in tow.

Irma said nothing as she flopped down in a chair upset that Martin didn't want her help.

"You going to be okay?", Hay Lin asked as she sat next to Irma.

"He didn't want my help.", Irma said sadly. "I just wanted to help."

"That's pretty messed up.", Matt said.

"Why didn't he want my help?", Irma questioned.

"Martin figured you would ask that so he told us why.", Nigel said.

"Then why?", Irma demanded to know.

"Weeeeeell... remember that report you two did on volcanoes?", Eric asked.

"Yeah.", Irma said with a raised eyebrow.

"Remember what you did?", Eric said in a deadpan tone.

"I was just trying to add a little excitement to it all!", Irma said.

"And you ended up making one big mess.", Eric said. "One that you left for him to clean alone I might add."

"Good thing Eric, Angelo, and I were there to help him clean the mess.", Nigel said.

"For the record, there was an emergency I was needed for.", Irma said.

"What kind of an emergency?", Nigel asked.

"None that need to be mentioned.", Irma said.

"Riiiiiiiiight.", Eric said knowing it was some lame excuse. "Anyway, Martin didn't want to risk you trying to add some excitement to the Trials messing up what he had planned."

"So that's the reason why Martin doesn't want my help!?", Irma questioned getting upset.

"Sorry, but yes.", Eric said. "Now let's see what Martin has planned for Elyon.", he said as he and the others watched what was about to unfold.

As for Martin, he had teleported into a cave where he had three cages hanging from the ceiling.

"So what do we have to do?", Cornelia asked looking up at the cages.

"You get in the cages.", Martin said he walked up to them. "Mia gets in one by herself, while Alborn and Miriadel get in one together. And finally you and Alchemy get in one together.", he said when what looked like a metal orb came floating towards him.

"And what is that thing?!", Cornelia asked.

"This is my portable A.I. unit that I made a while ago.", Martin said. "It will be helping me with the Trial. I call it Orbis"

"You picked that thing instead of Irma?", Cornelia questioned. "Boy, will she be mad with you."

"Well Orbis won't try and make things exciting like Irma did with that report we did a while ago.", Martin said. "Now into the cages."

"Whatever.", Cornelia said as she and Alchemy got into a cage together.

Once everyone was in their cages, Martin closed and locked them and then went and pulled a lever that pulled the cages up so that they were seven feet in the air. He then pulled another lever in which three sets of stairs rose up to the cages.

"Wow! You went all out with this, huh?", Alchemy questioned.

"Pretty much.", Martin said when the drone that had been following Elyon came flying into the cave. "And here she comes.", he said just as Elyon came into the area.

"What the...!?", Elyon questioned as she saw the scene before her.

"Welcome, Queen Elyon, to the Trial of Choice.", Martin said as he stood a few feet behind the cages.

"What is going on here?", Elyon asked.

"Well you see... Argh!", Martin yelled before falling to the floor out cold surprising everyone.

"Martin!", Elyon cried out.

She then looked up to see a floating metal orb with what looked like a taser sticking out of it.

"What are you?", Elyon questioned.

"I am Orbis.", the orb said. "I was created by Martin Tubbs, also known as Mystic Battle Warrior Flight, to help with this Trial. But his plan was not good enough to test you.", it said as the taser went back into it and a fold crystal began to stick out from it. Followed by a laser that zapped the levers that rose the cages.

Orbis then sent a thing of energy into the fold crystal that opened a large fold under the cages.

"Here is the new challenge, Queen Elyon.", Orbis said. "You have sixty seconds to unlock only one of these cages, with the key you got from the Trial of Cunning. The other two will fall through the fold and into the Void. A realm of complete nothingness. Fail to open any of the cages, and all three shall fall into the Void."

"And Martin was afraid of Irma adding excitement to all of this.", Cornelia said as she tried to use her limited powers to open the cage but couldn't. "I can't open the cage!"

"Of course can't, Guardian.", Orbis said. "Martin made these cages to contain even the mighty Princess Mia's powers.", he said just as Mia tried to open the cage with her powers.

"The ball is right!", Mia said as she failed to open the cage. "I can not open the cage!"

"Please don't do this!", Elyon pleaded with Orbis.

"Make your choice.", Orbis said. "Your time begins now."

Back at the palace, everyone saw what was happening on the monitor.

"Please tell me that you guys know where they are!", Will said to the Battle Warriors.

"No we don't.", Micheal said. "Martin said that he had it all under control."

"Well he doesn't!", Caleb snapped. "We have to find them!"

"Can you try and find them, Will?", Matt asked.

"There's not enough time for me to sense them!", Will said.

Back at the Trial, Elyon didn't know who to save. She wanted to save them all but couldn't.

"Who do I save!?", Elyon asked herself.

"Save your sister!", Miriadel said. "She's been through enough and you two need each other."

"Your mother is right, Elyon.", Alborn said. "You need each other and Meridian needs the both of you."

"No! Save Miriadel and Alborn!", Mia said. "They raised you since you were a child! You must save them!"

"You know who you have to save, Elyon!", Alchemy said. "Think of what's best for Meridian! Besides! The others can save us."

"What!?", Cornelia questioned. "Forget that! Save us! I can contact Taranee who will come here with Will who can transform me and we can save everyone!"

"Before or after the fold closes on us?", Alchemy questioned. "Do what's right, Elyon! The rest of us will be okay!"

Elyon looked at them all knowing what she had to do. Even though the others would fall. So with a heavy heart, the young queen ran towards the cage she was going to open and unlocked it just in time for the ones in it to jump out before it fell with the other cages.

"Are you okay, sister.", Mia asked as she stood with Elyon who had tears running down her face.

"They're gone!", Elyon cried as she hugged her sister. "My parents and best friends are gone!"

"No their not."

Elyon looked to see Martn walking up to them with Orbis floating next to him.

"Martin?", Elyon questioned.

"Your parents along with Alchemy and Cornelia are fine.", Martin said. "If you would, Mia."

"Of course.", Mia said as she transformed into her Guardian form and used her powers to make the cages float out from the fold to show that Miriadel, Alborn, Alchemy, and Cornelia were okay.

Well Miriadel, Alborn, and Alchemy were okay. Cornelia was freaked out from what just happened.

"I don't understand.", Elyon said. "That thing knocked you out."

"Not really.", Martin said as he went and unlocked the cages allowing Miriadel, Alborn, Alchemy, and Cornelia to exit them.

"What is wrong with you!?", Cornelia snapped as she began swinging at Martin and missed each swing.

"Calm down, Cornelia.", Alchemy said as she held Cornelia back. "This is why Martin didn't ask for your help."

"Explain! NOW!", Cornelia demanded as she glared at Martin.

"This Trial was to see if Elyon was capable of making the hard choices that she'll have to make as queen.", Martin explained. "So I decided to have her choose between those she love."

"And you picked the right one to free when you freed Mia.", Alborn said with a proud smile.

"WHAT!?", Cornelia questioned.

"That's right.", Miriadel said. "Martin came to me and Alborn to talk about this Trial and we agreed that this was the best course of action."

"Tell me why you picked Mia, Elyon.", Martin said.

"Well, before I made my choice, I thought back to the other Trials and how each of them helped me see how I would rule the kingdom.", Elyon said. "I then thought about how Mia would be a good ruler if something were to happen to me. Plus, Mia's my sister. How could I not pick her.", she said before turning to her parents and best friends. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, sweetheart.", Miriadel said as she hugged her daughter. "You did the right thing."

"And we're very proud of you.", Alborn said. "You were thinking of your family and the people. And as queen that's what's important.", he said as he hugged Elyon.

"Besides. If things had went wrong, the other Battle Warriors would of been able to save us.", Alchemy said with a smile that Elyon returned before they shared a hug. "Plus, the fold led to our base in Heatherfield. So no biggie."

As for Cornelia, she said nothing as she teleported away upset about the whole thing.

"Don't worry. She'll get over it.", Alchemy said. "Just give her time."

"Just know that you did the right thing.", Alborn said to Elyon. "Don't let anyone tell you different. Understand?"

"I do.", Elyon said. "Being queen isn't all it's cracked up to be. There will be times that I'll have to make the hard choices. Even if it means possibly losing a friend or two. That is something I learned a long time ago."

"Mother and father taught me this before you were born.", Mia said. "And today you have learned that hard lesson again. This is why the Trials are important."

"And now I have two more Trials to go through.", Elyon said.

"And you will pass them like you did this one and the others.", Miriadel said with a smile as Orbis floated up to Elyon.

"My apologies for any distress I may of caused you, Queen Elyon.", Orbis said. "I was only following orders."

"It's okay.", Elyon said. "All is forgiven."

"Follow the path to your next Trial.", Martin said as he pointed to a tunmel that had torches burning in it. "It'll lead to your next Trial."

"Thanks.", Elyon said as she headed down the tunnel.

"Good luck!", Alchemy shouted.

"Thanks!", Elyon said. "Something tells me I'll need it."

As for Martin and the others, Mia teleported herself and them back to the palace where someone wasn't to happy still.

"Is she still upset?", Martin questioned as Cornelia kept to herself.

"What do you think!?", Caleb snapped.

"This is why I didn't want you involved, Cornelia.", Martin said.

"You could of told me what you had planned!", Cornelia said.

"There wasn't enough time.", Martin said.

"And what about me?", Irma questioned as she walked up to Martin.

"Again, there wasn't enough time to fill you in on what I had planned.", Martin said. "And I'm sure that Eric and Nigel told you the other reason why as well."

"So you use that thing instead of asking me to help?", Irma asked as she pointed at Orbis.

"I used Orbis because Orbis wouldn't of tried to add some excitement to things.", Martin explained.

"I would of done what you said.", Irma said to which Martin gave her a look. "Okay. Maybe I would of suggested one thing."

"Something that would of had you changing what I had planned.", Martin said. "Hence why I didn't have you get involved.", he said to which Irma pouted as she turned away from Martin

"The important thing is that Elyon passed the Trial.", Miriadel said. "Can we all be happy about that?", she asked to which everyone but Cornelia nodded. "Cornelia?"

"Of course I'm happy for Elyon.", the Earth Guardian said. "I just wish that..."

"She picked you and Alchemy instead of Mia?", Selece said.

"Now that's just selfish.", Aldarn said.

"OH! And what would you of done if it were you in the cage?", Cornelia questioned.

"Actually, I was in the same spot before.", Aldarm said. "Caleb had to chose between saving me and Drake."

"Aldarn told Caleb to save me while I was telling him to save Aldarn.", Drake explained. "Thankfully, some of the rebels came to help and we both were rescued."

"Talk about your lucky breaks.", Mandy said.

"Indeed.", Aldarn said.

"Now I believe that Her Majesty has two more Trials to get through.", Vathek said as he sat in a seat in front of the monitor.

Soon the others joined him wondering what the next Trial was going to be like. As for Elyon, she had followed the tunnel until she came to what looked like a cave of crystals that shined in the light that beamed down from the opening in the ceiling.

"I guess this is where the next Trial is.", Elyon said.

"You'd be correct, Queen Elyon.", came a familiar voice that Elyon knew all to well.

For it was her voice.

"Welcome to the Trial Against Your Worst Enemy.", the voice said again.

"Who's there and why do you sound like me?", Elyon asked.

"Who I am is of no importance.", the voice said. "The important thing is that we begin your Trial Against Your Worst Enemy."

"Then tell me, whoever you are. Who is my worst enemy?", Elyon asked trying to think of who was sounding like her.

"Good question.", Mia said as she and the others were watching everything on the monitor.

"Phobos. Duh!", Irma said.

"It could be my mother.", Caleb said.

"No. Nerissa is mainly our enemy.", Taranee said.

"Well it could be Cedric.", Hay Lin said.

"Nah! Not powerful enough.", Irma said.

"Never underestimate your enemies.", Julian said. "They can be full of surprises."

"Perhaps there's more to this than we think.", Mia said.

"I believe you are right, Your Majesty.", Raythor said as everyone watched the monitor.

"Do you truly wish to know who your worst enemy is?", the voice asked.

"Does it matter what I say?", Elyon questioned. "You'll tell me no matter what I say."

"Very true.", the voice said. "But I guess I'll tell you what you want to know."

"Fine! Then tell me who my worst enemy is!", Elyon demanded.

"Turn around.", the voice that was still sounding like her said.

Elyon turned around and saw a reflection of herself in a large crystal shard.

"I don't understand.", Elyon said.

"Don't you see, Queen Elyon?", the voice asked. "YOU are your own worst enemy! Not your brother! Not Cedric! Not Nerissa! YOU!"

"Me!?", Elyon questioned as she backed away from her reflection. "How am I my own worst enemy!?"

"Let us look back at your past since you came into your powers.", the voice said. "First, you get fooled by your brother and his forces and almost lose not only your powers but your life! Then you let the one known as Nerissa trick you into giving her your powers and then getting captured by her. Then you go into your Zenith form and couldn't get out of it without help. Then there's when you and your beloved get switched. Need I go on?"

"I'm not perfect! But I've learned from my mistakes!", Elyon said. "It's a part of life! What would you have me do? Trust no one and become a tyrant like my brother did?"

It was then that Elyon felt someone behind her as they leaned towards her ear.

"It's a start.", they said sounding like her.

"Ahh!", Elyon shouted as she jumped forward and turned around to see who it was.

And Elyon was more than shocked to see that it was her. Only this Elyon was dressed like her brother.

"What in the world!?", Elyon questioned. "Who or what are you!?"

"I, Dear Elyon, am the you that you can be if you take the path needed.", Dark Elyon said with a smirk as she walked around Elyon. "A queen that doesn't play games with her enemies. A queen that commands respect from her people and is feared by her enemies. A queen that not only rules Meridian, but all of Metamoor for the other kingdoms have been conquered by your forces that you have empowered to win at all cost."

"It can't be!", Elyon said as she backed away from her darker self. "I can't become like this!"

"Aw! But you can if you chose to be.", Dark Elyon said. "All you have to do is go for it."

"No.", Elyon said.

"What?", Dark Elyon questioned.

"I said NO!", Elyon said. "I will not become my brother. The people have been through enough of his rule. I will not follow the path he went down. Meridian deserves better! And they shall get it. I will not be you! Never! Do you hear me?! NEVER!". she declared.

Suddenly, Elder Pran teleported before them.

"Very good.", Pran said with a smile. "Congratulations, Queen Elyon. You have passed the Trial Against Your Worst Enemy."

"I did?", Elyon questioned.

It was then that in a flash of light Dark Elyon transformed into Miranda.

"Miranda!?", Elyon questioned in surprise.

"Sorry about all of that earlier.", Miranda said with a smile. "But the Elders asked me to do all that to help with the Trial. A nice glamour and there was a dark version of you."

"And you have done a fine job, young one.", Elder Pran said with a kind smile.

"I'll say.", Elyon said with a grin. "You had me going there."

"So what happens now?", Miranda asked.

"Now, the queen faces her fimal challenge.", Elder Pran said. "But first, you need a good meal and some rest.", she said with a smile that Elyon returned as they left the cave.

Back at the palace, everyone was amazed at what just happened.

"Okay. I so didn't see that coming.", Irma said.

"But it all made sense.", Mia said. "By being to trusting, my sister had put herself in great danger."

"But now she is wiser from all of what happened to her.", Alchemy replied.

"And with that wisdom, she had become a better queen.", Miriadel said.

"Indeed.", Raythor said.

"I just hope that she is ready for the final Trial.", Alborn said.

"And this one invovles Angelo.", Will said before turing to the other Mystic Battle Warriors. "Any idea what's going to happen?"

"Yep.", Selece said.

"But you can't tell us.", Taranee figured.

"That's right.", Martin said.

"Figures.", Cornelia said.

"You'll just have to wait and see.", Mandy said.

"As for our drone, I'll be sending it to where Angelo is for tomorrow.", Martin said as he pulled out a device and pressed a few buttons. "Tomorrow is going to be something else."

The Guardians looked at each other wondering what was going to happen tomorrow. Now elsewhere, Elder Pran had teleported Elyon and Miranda to the Temple of the Elders for a good meal that was prepared for them as well as a hot bath for them that Elyon enjoyed very much. Along with the warm robes for them to wear. Later that evening, both ladies were shown to a room that had two beds for them to sleep in. Along with sleeping gowns for them to sleep in. So after getting dressed, they got into their beds ready to go to sleep.

"Aw, man! This has been an interesting few days.", Elyon said as she laid in her bed.

"That bad, huh?", Miranda asked.

"Yes and no.", Elyon said. "Sure I've been through a lot, but I also learned a lot as well. I now see how important the Trials are. And... how important they will be for the next ruler."

"You mean your future children?", Miranda teased causing Elyon to blush.

"Yes. My future children.", Elyon said as he blush deepened.

"Sorry.", Miranda said with a grin. "But we both know that it's going to happen. And we both know who the father will be."

Elyon said nothing as a smile grew on her face thinking of Angelo as she slowly fell asleep just like Miranda did. Soon morning came and both ladies woke up to the smell of good food. It didn't take them long to get cleaned up and have the breakfast that was made for them. Afterwards, Elders Zorram and Yerra teleported to the palace with Miranda while Elder Forren teleported away with Elyon to the final Trial.

"Welcome back.", Mia said to Miranda as she was teleported there with the two elders.

"Thanks.", Miranda said as she noticed that the Battle Warriors and some members of the Honor Guard weren't there. "Where are the others?"

"I do not know.", Mia said.

"They are where they are suppose to be.", Elder Zorren said.

"What do you mean?", Will questioned.

"You shall see.", Elder Yerra said.

Now as for Elyon, she now stood with Elders Forren and Pran in an old arena. And in the center of the arena stood all eight Mystic Battle Warriors along with Cassidy, Drake, Vathek, and Raythor. And also there was the orb that held all of Elyon's powers. As well as the drone that hovered around them all.

"So what's going on?", Elyon asked.

"Queen Elyon Escanor. You have passed the first eight Trials.", Elder Forren said. "You were pushed beyond your skills and showed how powerful you truly are.", he said to which Elyon smiled proud of herself.

"But now it is time for your final Trial.", Elder Pran said. "The Trial of the Heart. And for that, you shall need your powers.", she said as she made the orb float towards Elyon. "Reclaim your powers as the Heart of Metamoor."

Elyon gently touched the orb knowing what was coming. Yet she didn't expect the powers to return to her so quickly. After her powers returned to her, Elyon felt stronger than she normally was with her powers.

"I feel... stronger.", Elyon said.

"The Trials have made you stronger.", Elder Forren said. "And now comes the final Trial.", he said as Angelo stepped up to Elyon.

"And I shall be the one to test you.", Angelo said. "And I won't be holding back."

"What do you mean?", Elyon said.

"I mean this.", Angelo said as he held up his hands to show that he had metal braces on that had a crystal on each of them. "Guys I need at least half of your powers each."

"Our powers are yours.", the Battle Warriors said as they pointed their rings at Angelo.

From each of their rings, a thing of energy shot into the crystals on the bracers that produced a glow that surrounded Angelo causing everyone to cover their eyes. Once the glow faded. Everyone saw that Angelo's hoodie was now white.

"A-Angelo?", Elyon questioned. "What happened to you?"

"I am now a Omni Mystic Battle Warrior.", Angelo said with an echoing voice. "Now let the final Trial begin!"

 **A/N: The final Trial has begun! And it looks like a fight between a fully powered Elyon and super charged Angelo! How will this turn out and will someone try and step in? Find out in the next chapter!"**

 **Please review.**


	5. Chapter V

**Chapter V:**

There stood Queen Elyon Escanor staring at her boyfriend who was now a super charged Mystic Battle Warrior wondering what was going on. It was then that Elders Forren and Pran telelorted away with the others leaving Elyon and Angelo alone in the arena

"What is the meaning of this!?", Elyon questioned.

"Here's the deal, Elyon.", Angelo said. "This Trial is to test how powerful you really are."

"How powerful I am?", Elyon questioned.

"Simply put... fight me.", Angelo said surprising Elyon.

"Fight you!?", Elyon questioned.

"Yes. And don't hold back.", Angelo said. "Cause I'll know if you are.", he said.

"Do we really have to do this?", Elyon asked.

"Yes.", Angelo said. "The Elders said that you will understand when it is all over."

"I don't like it.", Elyon said before taking a fighting stance. "But if I must, then I'll give it my all."

"Good.", Angelo said. "One more thing."

"What?", Elyon asked.

"The more I'm like this, the more I'll... change.", Angelo said taking a fighting stance.

"What do you mean, by change?", Elyon questioned.

"I'll want to fight more and just may seek out others to fight.", Angelo explained. "So I suggest that you go all out and fight me with everything you've got."

Nodding to Angelo, Elyon braced herself for what she knew was going to be one heck of a fight.

"Ready. Set.", Angelo said. "GO!"

And thus, the Trial of The Heart began as both Elyon and Angelo began their fight. Back at the palace, all but the Elders were surprised by what they saw on the monitor.

"Why have them fight each other!?", Taranee questioned.

"It is important.", Elder Zorram said.

"How important?", Alchemy asked with concern.

"There may come a time when the queen may have to fight a close friend that may be under a form of mind-control or one that just may betray her.", Elder Yerra said to which the Guardians, Matt, and Caleb did their best to keep their cool. "The queen will have to be able to fight said friend. Do you not agree?"

"Yes I do", Mia said understanding. "My sister must be ready for anything that may come at her."

"You agree with this!?", Cornelia questioned.

"Yes.", Mia said. "For I learned the hard way that even family can betray you."

"But why does it have to be Angelo that Elyon is fighting?", Selece asked.

"Is he not her beloved?", Elder Zorram questioned.

"For now he is.", Caleb said getting looked from all but the Guardians. "What?"

"You know how they feel about each other.", Cassidy said with a stern look.

"Yeah.", Cornelia said. "For now they do. None of us know what the future holds."

"Is that so?", Elder Pran questioned. "And what of you, child? Do you not believe that you and your beloved will be together for all your lives?"

"And what of you, young warrior?", Elder Yerra asked. "Do you not believe that you and your beloved will be together for all your lives?"

"I would like to believe we will.", Caleb said as he and Cornelia held hands. "But not even I can see into the future."

"Ah! But the four of us can. So to speak.", Elder Forren said with a smirk. "And we've had a vision of Queen Elyon marrying the one you call Angelo."

"Whoa!", Micheal said. "Any chance of you seeing my future wife."

"Really?", Selece questioned her older brother.

"What? The more I know the better.", Micheal said with a smile.

"Oh brother.", Selece said as she rolled her eyes.

"Yes. Yes I am.", Micheal said.

"Okay. So you saw Elyon and Angelo together.", Irma said. "But as they say, the future isn't written in stone."

"True.", Elder Pran said. "But there love is strong. And as long as no one tries to destroy that love, then they shall be alright."

"That is something my sister has nothing to worry about.", Mia said. "For she will not let anyone turn her away from Angelo. And vice-versa."

"Got that right.", Alchemy said.

The four Elders looked at each other knowing what was to come before they joined the others as they looked at the monitor that was showing the fight between a fully powered Elyon and a super powered Angelo. And boy were they going at it! At least that's what it looked like at first. Sure Elyon was giving Angelo a good fight. But for some watching the fight, they knew that something was up.

"Something isn't right.", Raythor said as he saw how Elyon and Angelo were in the air fighitng each other.

"What are you talking about?", Irma questioned. "Elyon is doing great! Look at how she's got Angelo on the defensive!", she said as Angelo was backing away from Elyon who was indeed moving away from Elyon as she was throwing combos at him. "She's pushing him back!"

"But look at Angelo.", Mia said. "Look at how he isn't phased.", she said as they looked at Angelo and saw he looked.

"So what!", Cornelia said. "He's just trying to act tough."

"No.", Aldarn said. "Her Majesty is holding back. And Angelo knows this."

"How can you say that?", Hay Lin questioned.

"Aldarn's right.", Caleb said.

"What?!", Cornelia questioned.

"Her Majesty is holding back.", Caleb said. "She doesn't want to go all out."

"Yet she must to pass the Trial.", Elder Yerra said. "For if she does not, then she shall fail and all that she has done will be for nothing."

'Come on, sister.', Mia thought to herself. 'You can do this.'

Suddenly, everyone saw Angelo grab Elyon's right arm and flip her so hard that she was sent crashing to the ground!

"Elyon!", Cornelia cried out.

"Aw man! That had to hurt!", Nigel said. "But she'll be okay."

"How can you be so calm?", Taranee questioned.

"Remember that she did train with us.", Nigel said. "She can take a beating."

"Doesn't mean that Angelo has to fight her like that.", Irma said.

"Actually, he must.", Elder Zorram said. "For his destiny is intertwined with Elyon's."

"What do you mean?", Miranda asked.

"You will see.", Elder Pran said as they all went back to watching the battle unfold.

As for Elyon, she was now getting to her feet from Angelo's attack. Suddenly, Angelo landed in front of her and pushed her to the ground.

"Ow!", Elyon said as sat on the ground.

"Why are you holding back?", Angelo questioned. "I know that you're stronger than this! Don't hold back! Give me your all!"

"I am!", Elyon shouted as she took a swing at Angelo who was able to block it and push her back.

"No your not!", Angelo snapped. "I was hoping to get a challenge from you! But I guess I was wrong!"

"Wait! What!?", Elyon questioned. "A challenge? What are you...?"

"I need a challenge!", Angelo said. "I know that you can do better, Elyon!"

"Why are you pushing me like this!?", Elyon questioned as her eyes began to water.

"Because you must be ready to fight anything that comes your way.", Angelo said. "If you can't fight me now, then what will you do if you have to fight me or your sister if we're being mind-controlled?"

"Because I don't want to!", Elyon cried as she dropped to her knees. "I can't. I'm not strong enough to."

"Poor, Elyon.", Hay Lin said as she and the others were watching what just happened.

"This isn't right.", Will said. "This has to stop. Now!"

"Now you're talking.", Irma said ready to go. "Let's put an end to this, crap!"

"You will do no such thing!", Elder Forren said to the girls

"Stand aside or we'll move you a side.", Taranee demanded.

"If you try to stop the Trials, the people will not be happy!", Elder Yerra said.

"Forget the people!", Cornelia snapped. "Let them be mad for all I care! You know that Elyon doesn't want to do this!"

"But she must!", Mia said getting their attention. "Just like I had no choice but to fight for my survival in the Dark Forest when I was younger."

"But you and I both now that Her Majesty doesn't like to fight unless she has to.", Caleb said.

"Yes I do.", Mia said. "But there may be a time in which she must fight and give it her all. Do you not want her to be ready for that day and to know how powerful she can be?"

"That is what the Trials are for.", Elder Pran said. "To help her reach her true potential."

"And once she does this, she and the one she loves will see how far they are willing to go for each other.", Zorram said.

"I don't understand.", Will said. "How does this affect Angelo?"

"If you were turned to the darkness, would you not want the one you love to fight with his all to bring you back to the light?", Elder Pran asked Will.

Will said nothing as she turned to Matt who looked at her with a smile knowing what they would do for each other.

"Okay. You win.", Will said. "We'll stay."

"But, Will!", Cornelia said.

"If things were to get out of hand, the Elders would stop it.", Alborn said.

"Yes we will.", Elder Zorram said.

"Let it be, Cornelia.", Caleb said as he held Cornelia's hand.

"Everything will be alright.", Alchemy said hoping to calm her friend down.

"Fine.", Cornelia said as she sat with Caleb. "But if anything happens..."

"It will not.", Elder Pran said as they all went back to watching what was going to unfold.

As for Elyon, she was still sitting on her knees letting the tears flow down her face while Angelo stood there. But after a few minutes, Angelo had enough of all of this.

"I can't believe you think that you're so weak.", Angelo said. "You are strong, Elyon. And you can do this."

"But..."

"No buts!", Angelo said cutting Elyon off as he knelt down to her. "You can do this. You have to do this. All those that came before you were able to do this. Mia had to so she could survive in the Dark Forest. So I know that you have what it takes to fight me. And I would want you to in case if I were to be turned to the darkness."

"But... But I can't imagine myself fighting any of those I love if that were to happen.", Elyon said.

"And that's what I love about you.", Angelo said causing Elyon to look at him. "Your kind heart is what makes you a great queen. But these Trials have made you an even better queen. One your people need. If anything, do this for them. Show them that you can be gentle yet willing to go all out for them. If anything, do it to show certain people that our love is strong enough to get through this.", he said with a grin getting a small laugh out of Elyon. "You ready?"

"Yeah.", Elyon said as she got to her feet. "For not just myself but for all those that I love.", she said as she began to call on all her powers. "I have to do this!"

"Now you're talking!", Angelo said powering up as they took to the sky. "Ready! Set!"

"GO!", they both shouted as they continued their fight.

Only this time, Elyon was giving it her all! And Angelo saw it as they were throwing combos at each other. Suddenly, Elyon hit Angelo with a powerful energy blast that sent him flying backwards. But he quickly caught himself as he got his balance. But Elyon wasn't going to let him have it to long as she flew at him with a flying kick. Yet instead of hitting him, Elyon went right through Angelo.

"What!?", Elyon questioned as she turned around.

"I have all the powers of my fellow Battle Warriors. Remember.", Angelo said as he reached in his pockets and took our some disc. "That includes, Phase. And here's a little something from Flight!", he said as he charged the disc with kinetic energy and then threw them at Elyon.

Taking no chances, Elyon formed a force field around herself protecting her from the disc as they exploded on contact. Angelo then flew at Elyon and hit her with a hard right that sent her falling to the ground. Thankfully she had her force-field up to protect her from both hits.

"Not bad.", Angelo said as he landed on the ground.

"I have a few tricks too!", Elyon shouted a she shot some ice shards at Angelo.

Angelo had no problem dodging the shards using Rush's speed as he moved closer to Elyon. Once he was close enough to Elyon, he did a sweep kick, yet Elyon was able to dodge the attack and counter with an energy blast that Angelo was able to block with Barrier's powers. But that didn't stop Elyon from using her telekinesis to push Angelo down on one knee.

"It is proper to kneel before royalty.", Elyon joked with a smirk.

"Oh! So know we got jokes, do we?", Angelo questioned. "Well here's one for you! Who has two thumbs and about to be large and in charge?", he said as he used Strength's power to fight Elyon's telekinesis and stand up.

"I don't know! Who?", Elyon asked.

It was then that Angelo suddenly grew up to about five stories tall using Mass' powers surprising Elyon.

"This guy!", Angelo said as his voice boomed through the air.

"Whoa!", Elyon yelled as she took to the sky. "And here I thought you didn't have a big head!", she grinned.

"Ha! Ha!", Angelo said. "Laugh this off!", he said as he used Gravity's power to hit Elyon with a thing of gravity the sent her back to the ground.

"Nice try!", Elyon said before teleporting behind Angelo. "Now take this!", she shouted as she hit him with a powerful shot in the back of his left leg that not only dropped him to one knee again but caused him to shrink back down to normal.

"Nice shot.", Angelo said as he got to his feet slowly. "You've gotten tougher these past few days. I'm impressed."

"Then you'll love this!", Elyon said as she flew at Angelo.

"We'll see.", Angelo said as he flew at Elyon.

Once they were close enough, they both threw a hard right at each other. But instead of either of them trying to dodge each others attacks, they both connected sending them both flying away from each other and onto the ground. Seeing this on the monitor, at the palace, were the others who were surprised at how powerful both Elyon and Angelo were. Well all but the Battle Warriors, along with Cassidy, Mia, and the Elders.

"Now that had to hurt.", Micheal said.

"I knew that Elyon was powerful, but geez!", Irma said.

"Who knew that she was this strong?", Will questioned.

"I bet they knew.", Taranee said as she looked towards the elders who were gone. "Where did the Elders go!?"

"They're not the only ones who are gone!", Hay Lin said as she noticed that Nigel, Cassidy, Eric, Drake, Raythor, Vathek, and Martin were gone as well.

"Now where did they go?", Cornelia questioned.

"I have a pretty good idea.", Mia said as she went back to looking at the monitor.

Speaking of which, there Elyon and Angelo stood ready to continue their fight when they dashed at each other ready to hit each other when suddenly Elder Forren teleported in facing Angelo while Elder Pran teleported in facing Elyon stopping them both.

"That is enough.", they both said in a calm voice.

"Huh!?", Elyon questioned.

"It's over?", Angelo asked.

"Yes it is.", Elder Pran said just as Elders Zorram and Yerra teleported there with Nigel, Cassidy, Eric, Drake, Raythor, Vathek, and Martin.

"Finally!", Angelo said as he powered back down to his normal Battle Warrior form and sent the powers he borrowed back to his fellow Battle Warriors. "That was one heck of a rush!"

"So is it really over?", Elyon asked.

"Indeed it is, child.", Elder Yerra said with a kind smile.

"Queen Elyon Escanor. In the last few days, you have been tested in strength, cunning, speed, combat, and power.", Elder Forren said.

"You had to make hard choices, and faced your worst enemy.", Elder Pran said. "And you fought with your heart when you didn't want to but had to."

"What say you, testers?", Elder Zorram asked Nigel, Cassidy, Eric, Drake, Raythor, Vathek, Martin, and Angelo.

"We say that Queen Elyon Escanor has passed the Trials.", Angelo said as he and the others bowed to Elyon who smiled to them.

"Now we celebrate!", Elder Yerra said with a smile.

"But first, I get some much needed rest.", Elyon said as she leaned on Angelo. "It's been a long couple of days."

"Of course.", Elder Pran said with a kind smile. "How does a week from now sound?"

"I can live with that.", Elyon said.

"Very well.", Elder Forren said. "We shall have everything ready in a weeks time.", he said as the Elders teleported away.

"And we will be heading back to the palace for some much needed rest.", Elyon said as she grabbed Angelo's hand.

"We?", Angelo questioned with a smirk.

"Yes. We.", Elyon said looking up at Angelo. "I believe that you and I need some rest after what we've been through. Not to mention a little private time alone", she said with a playful smirk.

"As you wish, Your Majesty.", Angelo said before teleporting away with Elyon back to the palace.

"Looks like they're happy.", Martin said.

"Well I think we need to have a celebration of our own for a job well done.", Drake said.

"Here, here mate.", Raythor said in agreement.

And so Martin, Nigel, Eric, and Cassidy teleported back to the palace with Raythor, Drake, and Vathek in tow. Once at the palace, they noticed that W.I.T.C.H. weren't there.

"Where are the girls?", Eric asked.

"They went to go find Elyon and congratulate her.", Caleb said.

"They saw how tired she was, didn't they?", Martin questioned.

"We tried to tell them.", Miriadel said. "But they insisted on finding her and congratulation her."

"They'll be fine.", Matt said. "They just want to spend some time with her. That's all."

"Okay. But if she wants to be left alone, then they need to respect that.", Cassidy said hoping that the girls would do just that.

Now as for Elyon, she was in the royal garden with Angelo sitting under her favorite tree relaxing. Angelo, who was his normal self, was resting against the tree while Elyon was resting against Angelo. Both were enjoying the peace and quit that surrounded them after all that has happened.

"Some week, huh?", Angelo asked as he held Elyon from behind.

"You said it.", Elyon said as she still had the clothes she wore for the last few days. "I hope I never have to go through something like that again.", she said as she enjoyed being held by Angelo.

"I don't think that'll happen anytime soon.", Angelo said.

"Good.", Elyon said as she snuggled up to Angelo. "I just want to kick back and rest for the next few days before the celebration."

"Then let's be glad that you have Mia here to take care of things while you rest.", Angelo said.

"Rest sounds good.", Elyon said with a smile as she turned to face Angelo. "Of course, I would like some visits from my boyfriend."

"Count on it.", Angelo said returning the smile as they closed in on each other for a kiss when...

"Elyon!", came Cornelia's voice interruption the happy couple.

"Oh brother.", Angelo said as he saw the Guardians walking up to them.

"Talk about bad timing.", Elyon said as she sat next to Angelo just as the girls got closer to them. "Hey, girls!", she said hoping they wouldn't stay long.

"Hey, yourself.", Irma said. "Congrats on passing the Trials, girl!", as they sat among the couple.

"Thanks.", Elyon said.

"You were awesome!", Hay Lin said.

"No thanks to you all.", Angelo said.

"Come again?", Taranee questioned.

"I believe Angelo is talking about what you did before two of the Trials.", Elyon said.

"Well, before the first Trail of Combat, we just wanted to help Drake in anyway we could.", Cornelia explained.

"And did he need your help? No.", Angelo said. "Mia had to teleport you all back to the palace."

"How did you know that?", Will questioned.

"The Elders were watching you all and informed the rest of us to be on the look out for you all.", Angelo explained.

"Which brings us to what you two did during the Trial of Power.", Elyon said to Will and Cornelia. "Why couldn't you trust Vathek enough to run the Trial?"

"We're sorry, Elyon.", Cornelia said. "We ddin't mean to mess things up."

"Yeah! We just thought that it wasn't fair at the time.", Will said. "If we knew what was going on, then we would of done nothing."

"After all this time, did you really think that any of my Honor Guard would try to keep me from passing the Trials?", Elyon questioned. "And if by some odd chance they were up to something, the Elders wouldn't of picked who they picked to be my testers."

"She's got you there.", Angelo said.

"No one asked you!", Cornelia snapped.

"Listen, girls. I get it. You wanted to be the ones in charge of the Trials.", Elyon said. "But how would that look?"

"What do you mean?", Irma asked.

"The people may look up to you all, but they look up to the Honor Guard even more.", Elyon said as she stood up. "When Cedric was defeated, they spent long hours helping getting things back on track. They've more than earned the right to be put in charge of the Trials."

"Well no disrespect, but if it hadn't been for us, then there wouldn't be a kingdom to get back in order.", Taranee said.

"And you think that entitles you to being in charge of the Trials?"

Everyone looked to see Elder Pran walking up to them.

"What are you doing here?", Cornelia asked.

"I came to give something to Her Majesty.", Elder Pran said as she walked up to Elyon.

"Greetings, Elder Pran.", Elyon said as she gave her a respective bow.

"Thank you, Your Majesty.", Pran said with a bow of her own. "I bring you a gift. One that is given to ever ruler who has passed the Trials.", she said as she handed Elyon a silver necklace with a diamond that was shaped as the Escanor family crest.

"It's wonderful.", Elyon said as she held the necklace. "Thank you."

"You are most welcome, child.", Pran said before turning her attention to the Guardians. "So you think that you should of been put in charge of the Trail, do you?"

"Yes, we do.", Will said. "We've done a lot for the Meridian Kingdom."

"And you think that entitles you to being a part of the Trials.", Pran said. "And what of the Honor Guard? Did they not do plenty for the kingdom? They were fighting Phobos and his forces long before you became Guardians."

"Then why wasn't Caleb made one of the testers?", Cornelia asked. "Why did you pick four of the Battle Warriors?"

"We had our reasons.", Pran said. "Now if you would excuse me, I have a celebration to help plan.", she said before teleporting away.

"They had their reasons, huh?", Irma questioned. "Yeah right."

"Now. Now.", Elyon said. "I think that the Elders did a pretty good job in picking my testers."

"Really?", Cornelia questioned.

"Think about it, Cornelia.", Elyon said. "Look at what you all did before My Trail of Combat with Drake. And then there's what you and Will did during my Trial of Power with Vathek."

"We just wanted to help Drake out.", Hay Lin said.

"But you weren't needed.", Elyon said. "Your hearts were in the right place, but if Drake didn't ask for your help before the Trial began, then you shouldn't have done what you did. Now as for Vathek, I wouldn't be surprised if he was still mad with you all."

"Believe me, when I say that he said what he had to say to us after you passed his Trial.", WIll said.

"Good. You both deserve it.", Elyon said getting a surprised look from Will and Cornelia. "Sorry, girls, but you both brought it on yourselves. I suggest that you all apologize to Vathek and Drake."

"Okay. We will.", Irma said. "But right now, the others are having a party to celebrate you passing the Trials. "I say that we go and join in on the fun."

"You all go ahead.", Elyon said as she held Angelo's hand. "I wish to spend some time alone with Angelo."

"And I am more than happy to grant that wish.", Angelo said as he and Elyon smiled at each other.

"Oh come now.", Cornelia said as she walked up to them and got in between the two of them. "You'll have plenty of time for that later. Right now, we party!", she said before she shot Angelo a quick dirty look as she walked off with Elyon.

'Why that little...!', Angelo thought to himself.

"Cornelia. I am tired.", Elyon said as she stepped away from Cornelia and walked back to Angelo. "I have spent to last few days going through things that I wouldn't wish on anyone. And now that it's over, I wish to relax with my boyfriend. So please go and have fun at the party while I go and relax with Angelo."

"But...", Cornelia began to say.

"Later!", Elyon said with a smile as she teleported away with Angelo.

"Well that was a bust.", Irma said.

"She has been through a lot.", Taranee said. "Going through all of what she's been through. Alone. Of course she would want to be with Angelo after all of that."

"And what are we? Chopped Liver!?", Cornelia questioned.

"There are times when a girl just wants to be with her man.", Will said. "We can hang with her when the time comes."

"But for now, we party!", Hay Lin said shouted happily as they headed back to where the others were.

'I'm so going to enjoy doing what we have planned!', Cornelia thought to herself as she walked with the others. 'Elyon will learn how to treat her true friends.'

As for Elyon and Angelo they were in her chambers relaxing in her bed. Elyon was dressed in one of her silk nightgowns while Angelo had stripped down to his boxer briefs. As they laid in the bed, Elyon snuggled up to Angelo with her head resting on his chest as he wrapped a protective arm around her waist gently.

"Mmmmm. I can stay like this for a looooong time.", Elyon said with a happy smile as she laid there with Angelo.

"Well I'm glad that you made it through the Trials.", Angelo said. "You've earned the rest, Elyon. So kick back and enjoy the peace and quite."

"Oh! I plan to.", Elyon said before they shared a loving kiss before they both slowly fell asleep.

Later that day, the girls, Matt, and Caleb returned ro Earth and met up with Joel, Peter, Uriah, and Danny in the secret room of the book shop to talk about what has happened with Elyon.

"So she passed those Trails you told us about, huh?", Joel questioned.

"Yep.", Irma said. "It seems that Elyon is tougher than she looks."

"Wait a sec.", Uriah said. "What Trails are you talking about?"

"You didn't tell them?", Peter asked his sister.

"Tell us what?", Danny questioned. "What's the deal!? I thought that we were apart of this!"

"Guess we weren't.", Uriah said.

"We tell you what you need to know.", Cornelia said to Danny and Uriah. "Don't forget that you two have to earn our trust."

"Is that so?", Danny questioned. "If you didn't trust us then why bring us in on what you have planned?"

"And last I checked, we haven't said a thing to Vanders, Tubbs, or the rest of those chumps.", Uriah said.

"But maybe we should.", Danny said with a smirk surprising all but Uriah. "What do you think, Dunn? Think they'll trust us?"

"Only one way to find out.", Uriah said as he and Danny headed for the exit when suddenly, Ruibs appeared in front of them.

"They have a right to know everything.", Rubis said to the others. "After all, they are risking a lot."

"Alright! Alright! Alright! Fine!", Will said. "We'll tell you everything."

"Everything?", Uriah questioned.

"Everything.", Caleb said.

"Good.", Danny said. "After all, you're asking me to fight my little brother. If I'm going to lose what little respect he has for me, I need to know everything."

"By the way, are you three really willing to take on your boyfriends knowing that there's a chance that they'll want nothing to do with you when it's all over?", Uriah asked Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin.

"It's for the best.", Taranee said. "We don't want to, but we have to."

"Then again, we may be able to get them to join our side.", Hay Lin said.

"And if you can't?", Rubis questioned.

"Then when we win, and I know we will, we'll just make up with them somehow.", Irma said.

"You think so, huh?", Danny questioned. "Well I can't speak for Tubbs and Lyndon, but I know that you'll have a problem making up with Nigel, Cook.", he said to Taranee with a smirk.

"Watch it, Ashcroft!", Peter said to Danny.

"I'm just saying. He told me that there are some problems between you two.", Danny said to Taranee. "If I were you, I'd try and get a bit more closer to him before we act. It may help get him to take our side."

"A wise plan indeed, young Danny.", Rubis said. "Love can be a powerful thing. And it can also turn the tide in a war."

"Whoa! Hold up!", Cornelia said. "War?"

"Yes, child. War.", Rubis said. "Did you really think that it would all be settled in a few battles?"

"Rubis is right.", Caleb said. "This will be a long fought war between us and them. And right now, they have the advantage."

"How so?", Uriah asked.

"They can call on plenty of Battle Warriors to aid them.", Will explained. "And I mean plenty."

"But I have plenty of former rebels to aid us.", Caleb said. "Plus, when we free Cedric and Frost, they can gather plenty of Lurdens and Mogriffs for us."

"We can settle that matter later.", Rubis said. "Did you get the book?"

"Yes.", Taranee said as she walked up to the table where an old looking book sat. "It took a while to find and sneak out of the palace library, but thanks to Hay Lin's inadvisability, we got it done."

"Good.", Rubis said. "For in this book is what we'll need to keep take Elyon out of the picture. If we plan this right that is."

"Wait! This plan of yours won't hurt Elyon will it?", Cornelia asked with some concern.

"She shall be fine, Earth Guardian.", Rubis said. "She will go through some slight discomfort, but nothing serious."

"So what are we looking for?", Taranee asked as she opened the book and began to look through the pages.

"A potion.", Rubis said. "One that has only one cure.", he said as Taranee continued to turn the pages. "There!", Rubis said as Taranee found the page he needed.

"Wow! That's a lot of things we need to make the potion.", Hay Lin said.

"Wait! I know of these plants.", Caleb said as he looked at what they needed to make the potion. "They don't do much."

"On their own, no.", Rubis said. "But when mixed the right way, they'll do plenty."

"So we get what we need, make the potion, and use it on Elyon.", Peter said. "What about the cure?"

"Sadly, I do not know where it is.", Rubis said. "It is a legend that hardly anyone knows."

"And that can work for us.", Cornelia said. "But wait! If no one knows where the cure is, how will we cure Elyon?"

"The potion's effects are not permanent.", Taranee said as she read the side effects of the potion. "According to this, it will last for a few days."

"Okay then.", Will said. "We have a plan to take Elyon out of the picture."

"Not to mention Xaos.", Taranee said. "That's the last thing we need."

"Right.", Will said. "Now we just need to get what we need for the potion."

"We have plenty of time for that.", Rubis said. "Right now, we need to make our Mystic Battle Warriors."

"Now you're talking!", Joel said.

"Not so fast, my young friend.", Rubis said. "Once you get your powers, you must train with them."

"No biggie.", Joel said.

"Major biggie.", Uriah said. "Where can we train without being spotted by the others?"

"Crap!", Joel said.

"Don't you have some world where we can train, Red?", Danny asked Will.

"Yes we do.", Will said. "And don't call me Red!", she said to which Danny smirked.

"So all is settled.", Rubis said. "Now I just have to let my friend know that we can get started. If you will, Keeper.", he said to Will.

Will then opened a small fold to Metamoor for Rubis to go through and then closed it behind him.

"So what do we need to make that potion?", Will asked.

"I can find what we need.", Caleb said. "I know the kingdom like the back of my hand."

"Good. Cause here is what we need.", Taranee said as she wrote down what was needed.

"So what do we do?", Joel asked.

"For one, we could do a bit of training.", Danny said. "The stronger we are as our normal selves will reflect on us when we get our powers."

"Works for me.", Peter said. "But maybe Joel and I should train somewhere else from you and Dunn. We don't want people to talk. It could get to your brother."

"Which would bring up a bunch of questions that could lead to them finding out about what we're doing.", Danny said. "I get it. I know a place where Dunn and I can do some training."

"Then until you get your powers, keep your distance.", Caleb said. "We'll contact you when it's time to get your powers."

With that all settled, the group left the book shop. Granted Uriah and Danny left out the back while the others left out the front to avoid being seen together. As for Rubis, he was now flying through the skies of Metamoor towards the island Varlag was living. Once he reached the island, he made his way to the fort where Varlag stayed in alone. Only this time, there were Lurdens and Mogriffs walking around in the fort.

"Interesting.", Rubis said as he made his way to the house Varlag was staying in.

Once in the house he saw that Varlag was sitting at a table eating a meal.

"What brings you here, Rubis?", Varlag asked before eating some more of his meal.

"It's a amazing how you can sense me.", Rubis said.

"I am a Mystic Battle Warrior Elder.", Varlag said. "My powers are far greater than those whelp that are allied with that queen you wish to take down."

"Indeed.", Rubis said. "Speaking of which, our young men are more than ready for their powers."

"Good.", Varlag said. "I have everything set up for them to receive their powers. Now we just need a place for me to train them all."

"It seems that the Guardians have such a place.", Rubis said. "The boys will be training until it is time to receive their powers."

"Very well. Let them train for a while to get their bodies ready for this.", Varlag said. "Once they get their powers, their true training will begin."

"And when they are ready we shall begin my plan to rule this world!", Rubis said happy with how things were going. "Soon all of this will be mine."

 **A/N: Well, Elyon has passed the Trials and proven herself to be the rightful heir to the throne. But now W.I.T.C.H. and their secret allies are more than ready to get started with their plans. Looks like things are getting quite interesting. Read on to find out what happens next!**

 **Please review.**


	6. Chapter VI

**Chapter VI:**

Soon a week passed and the people of the Meridian Kingdom gathered in the capital city of Betteta to celebrate Queen Elyon's passing of the Trials. Now during that week, the Elders were busy preparing for the celebration. And there were plenty of people who were more than willing to help. And it's a good thing too seeing as there was much to be done. From building a stage up in front of the palace to putting up decorations around the city. Not to mention gashing the food to cook. A lot was to be done, but it was all pulled of well with aid from not only the Honor Guard but the Mystic Battle Warriors, the Guardians, and Regents of Earth. Well... Matt and Huggles anyway. And of course, W.I.T.C.H. made sure to spend plenty of time with Elyon during the week. And of course Cornelia made sure that she and Alchemy spent plenty of time with Elyon in hopes of making their friendship stronger. As for Elyon and Angelo, Elyon made sure that they spent a lot of time together as well. Which didn't sit well with Cornelia. But right now, let's focus on the celebration where Elyon is recognized as the rightful heir to the throne. Outside, on the palace grounds, there are people from around the kingdom waiting to see the queen and celebrate her passing the Trials. Standing near the front door of the palace were the Honor Guard, the Guardians of Kandrakar, Matt and Huggles who is in his dormouse form sitting on Matt's shoulder, and the Mystic Battle Warriors. With them also is Kadma, Joe, John, Jun Lin, Yan Lin, Halinor, and Patrick Tubbs. Now looking down at them from her window, was one Queen Elyon Escanor who was getting pretty nervous.

"I know that there would be plenty of people here, but WOW!", Elyon said as stood there in her robe.

"Well word of you passing the Trials as spread far and wide throughout the kingdom.", Mia, who was dressed in a dark purple dress with matching shoes, said. "Each of the towns, cities, and villages has sent some of their people to represent them. So are you ready, sister?"

"Ready as I'm going to be.", Elyon said as she took off her robe while walking up to her bed where her dress was. "So this is like the one mother wore?"

"Yes.", Mia said with a smile. "When you were born, she wanted for you to have one like her."

"What about you?", Elyon asked.

"We... didn't share the same fashion sense.", she said getting a laugh from Elyon before she put the dress on.

"So how do I look?", the young queen asked.

"See for yourself.", Mia said as she had Elyon look in the full body mirror.

(A/N: By the way the dress Elyon is wearing is the one from that Elyon & Caleb Comic.)

"Wow!", Elyon said softly as she looked at herself. "It's... beautiful.", she said when a knock came at the door.

"Come in.", Mia said.

It was then that the door opened and Elder Pran entered the room. She, like the other Elders, was dressed in a white robe with matching slippers and in her right hand was her regular staff.

"It is time, Your Majesty.", Pran said with a kind smile that Elyon and Mia returned.

"Here we go.", Elyon said as she and Mia left with Elder Pran.

"Nervous?", Pran asked as they walked down the halls of the palace with a group of guards.

"A little.", Elyon said. "After all that I've been through, I'm still a bit nervous talking in front of large crowds."

"There's nothing wrong with that, child.", Pran said. "The best advice I can give you is for you to be yourself. As long as you do that, then you shall be fine."

"Thank you, Elder Pran.", Elyon said with a kind smile that Pran returned.

Soon they were at the main door of the palace where the other three Elders were waiting for them along with some trumpet players.

"Are you ready, Queen Elyon?", Elder Zorram asked.

"Yes.", Elyon said with a nod.

"Then let us begin.", Elder Yerra said as two of the guards opened the doors.

Outside the palace, everyone looked towards the open doors as the trumpet players marched out and took their places on the steps and began to play their tune. Once they were finished, the four elders came out onto the steps.

"People of the Meridian Kingdom! We are all gathered here to celebrate something special!", Elder Forren said. "A week ago, your ruler, Queen Elyon Escanor completed the Trials thus proving herself the rightful ruler of your kingdom. So please welcome your queen, Elyon Escanor.", he said.

It was then that Elyon came walking out to the people who cheered for her making her feel less nervous. Behind her was Mia who got some cheers as well. As for Elyon she stood with the Elders who were ready to do what they knew had to be done.

"Queen Elyon, you have passed he Trials that the true rulers before you have passed proving themselves the rightful rulers of their time.", Elder Yerra said.

"And now it is time for you to receive the crown of Meridian.", Elder Zorram said as Elder Pran walked up to Elyon.

Elder Pran then held up her staff and made a tiara appear above Elyon. It was silver with nine diamonds on it. Elder Pran then made the tiara lower on top of Elyon's head slowly. Once it rested upon her head...

"May you rule well, Your Majesty.", Elder Pran said with a kind smile that Elyon returned. "People of Meridian, I give you your queen! Queen Elyon Escanor!", she getting cheers from everybody.

"I believe your people would like a word from you, sister.", Mia said with a smile.

"Yeah.", Elyon said as she stepped forward a bit.

As she did this, the people got quite as they waited for the queen to speak. As for Elyon, she took a deep breath, looked out to her people, and...

"Thank you all for being here!", Elyon said loud enough for them to hear. "Years ago, I was just a regular teenage girl on Earth, living a normal life. And now, after a lot of strange and interesting events, I am the queen of a wonderful kingdom. I have seen many things of my kingdom and done some amazing things. And I have learned that without you, I am no queen. For it is you who make me queen. But we must all work together to make our kingdom a better place to live! And we must have better relations with the other kingdoms if we are to make our world a better place. Because I am also the Heart of Metamoor. And I must help all those in need. But I must ask you to give me time, for I am still young and have much to learn. But not only shall I learn all I need to know about this world, but I shall learn what I need to know from Earth to help make our kingdom, no, our world a better place for all. And to help me will be not only my family and Honor Guard, but our allies from Kandrakar and Earth.", she said as she looked at her family and friends with a smile. "But for now we shall do what we all came here for. To celebrate! So let's party!", she shouted before she fired some balls of light high into the air that exploded like fireworks getting cheers from everyone as they applauded the young queen as she went to join her family and friends.

"That was a wonderful speech, dear.", Miriadel said as Elyon stood with her parents.

"Thanks.", Elyon said with a happy smile. "I still can't believe that all of these people are here."

"Well this is a big deal."?, Alborn said. "You passed that Trials proving yourself to be the rightful queen. That's something to be proud of."

"Thank you, father.", Elyon said before she noticed that some of her friends were missing. "Where is everyone?"

"I believe that most of them are getting a bite to eat.", Miriadel said as she pointed over at one of the tables that had food for everyone to eat.

"And for Vathek, that's going to be a big bite.", Alborn joked getting a laugh out of his wife and daughter.

"I love celebrations!", Vathek said as he grabbed a large turkey leg. "There's always enough food around!", he said as he took a bite from the leg.

"You said it, mate.", Raythor said as he grabbed a turky leg and took a bite out of it. "We should have more parties."

"The way you two act, you'd never know that you were once enemies.", Elyon said as she walked up to them with her family.

"Your Majesty!", Raythor and Vathek said as they bowed to her.

"Raythor. Vathek.", Elyon said. "I take it that the food is to your liking."

"Ummmmm... Indeed it is, Your Majesty.", Vathek said nervously getting a giggle out of Elyon.

"Relax you two.", Elyon said with a smile. "Enjoy the food. Just save enough for everybody else.", she said as she walked off to be amoung the people.

"There you are!", came Cornelia's voice getting Elyon's attention.

Elyon turned to see W.I.T.C.H. walking up to her in their Guardian forms.

"Hey, girls!", Elyon said with a smile as she walked up to them and shared a group hug with them.

"That was a great speech.", Taranee said.

"Thanks. I was so nervous.", Elyon said. "So where are your boyfriends and why aren't you with them?"

"They're around.", Cornelia said. "We just wanted to spend some time with you. You know. Just us girls."

"I'd like that.", Elyon said just as she noticed Alchemy talking with Miranda, Mandy, Selece, and Cassidy who each was wearing a dress. "Hey, girls!", she called out to them.

"Hey, Ellie!:", Alchemy said walking up to Elyon. "I mean, Your Majesty."

"Oh stop!", Elyon said as the two best friends shared a hug. "This is one of those few times where it's just Elyon."

"Nice tiara, girl!", Selece said.

"Thanks.", Elyon said smiling. "So would you four like to come hang with us? It'll be just us girls."

"Sure!", Alchemy said.

"I'm in.", Cassidy said.

"Me too.", Selece said.

"Same here.", Mandy said.

"Count me in.", Miranda said.

"Then let's go!", Elyon said. "I know just the place.", she said as she led the way.

Cornelia was about to say something when...

'Don't, Cornelia!', Taranee said to her telepathically. 'Let it go.'

'But... This was suppose to be just the six of us! Not eleven!', Cornelia complained. 'Alchemy maybe, but not the rest of them.'

'But this is Elyon's night. So let it be her night.', Will said.

'Fine!', Cornelia said. 'But I still wish it was just the six of us.', she said before Taranee cut the link as they followed Elyon.

As for Angelo he was walking around the area when Caleb came up to him.

'This should be good.', he thought to himself knowing full well what Caleb was going to talk about.

"I wish to have a word with you.", Caleb said.

"Can it wait until tomorrow?", Angelo asked. "This is a celebration for Elyon and I do not wish to ruin it with us having a argument about you thinking that I should break up with her."

"Then why don't you do the right thing before it's to late?", Caleb questioned.

"I'm going to say this one more time.", Angelo said. "Back off. I mean it, Caleb. Elyon and I are happy. And we don't need you, the Guardians, or Matt telling us what's best for us. Okay?", Angelo said before walking off.

"A word of advice, young warrior.", Elder Yerra said as she walked up to Caleb. "Leave them be."

"I just wish for what's best for Her Majesty.", Caleb said.

"Then let her be happy with her beloved.", Yerra said. "The other Elders and I have seen her with Angelo in the future and they are very happy together."

"But the future is not written in stone.", Caleb said. "Anything can happen."

"In most cases, yes.", Yerra said. "But we know for certain that those two will live a happy life together which will be of great benefit for all of Metamoor. So leave them be and let them be happy together.", she said before walking off. "You will not be able to destroy their love, lad."

'I'll let them be happy together.', Caleb thought to himself. 'But it shall not be as the rulers of Meridian.', he thought as he walked off. 'I will never see him as my king! NEVER!'

As for Elyon and the girls, they ended up in the royal garden sitting under her favorite tree enjoying the peace while the stars shined in the sky.

"Thanks for coming here with me, girls.", Elyon said. "The celebration is great and I do plan on going back and enjoying it, but right now, I just want to spend some time with you all."

"Awwwww! Thanks, Elyon.", Cornelia said. "That means a lot."

"So I have to ask.", Elyon said as she looked at W.I.T.C.H. "Why are you five in your Guardian forms instead of your normal selves? I was hoping to see you five in dresses."

"Well we just wanted to be ready for any trouble that may pop up.", Will explained.

"Somebody has to be.", Taranee said as she looked over at Cassidy, Alchemy, Mandy, Selece, and Miranda.

"Now, now. We are more than ready for anything.", Elyon said. "Mia has made sure of that.", she said as she turned to Cassidy and Mandy. "Now is there any chance of you two getting back with your ex-boyfriends?"

"Nope.", Mandy and Cassidy said.

"Why not?", Taranee questioned. "Peter still cares about you. He just wants you to be safe, Cassidy."

"And I will be.", Cassidy said. "Sure, I may run into a problem or two. But that's why I'll have Mia, the Battle Warriors, or some of the Honor Guard there to back me up during my journalese around this world. I just wish that he could see that instead of trying to rule my life. We're not even married for crying out loud!"

"But..."

"I'm sorry, Taranee. But I kind of have to agree with Cassidy on this one.", Selece said. "I mean shouldn't she be aloud to follow her dreams?"

"Selece is right.", Elyon said. "I'm sorry, Taranee, but if Peter wants a chance with Cassidy again, then he's going to have to accept and respect what Cassidy wants."

"Just as I was okay with him going to Italy to play ball.", Cassidy said.

Taranee said nothing for she knew that Elyon was right, but she still wished that Cassidy and Peter would get back together.

"Now what about you, Mandy?", Elyon questioned.

"Joel cheated on me.", Mandy said. "What more is there?"

"So you don't plan on giving him a second chance?", Will asked.

"If we were together long enough, maybe.", Mandy said. "But we haven't been together that long. I mean if he felt that we weren't spending enough time together, then he should of said something instead of getting with the first girl that paid him some attention."

"She does raise a good point, you know.", Miranda said.

"No one asked you.", Irma said.

"Now, now. None of that.", Elyon said. "We're all friends here."

'Not all of us.', Irma said.

"And Mandy is right.", Alchemy said. "If there's no trust, then there's no relationship."

"Thank you.", Mandy said. "Now can we please change the subject?"

"Well how do you feel about coming to Sheffield?", Alchemy asked.

"It's cool.", Mandy said. "Anyone there I should avoid?"

"Oh yeah!", Elyon and Alchemy said followed by some giggles.

About an hour later, Elyon and the girls returned to the celebration which Elyon spotted Angelo talking to Drake and Aldarn.

"Mind if I borrow my boyfriend, fellas?", Elyon asked as she grabbed Angelo's hand and pulled him away.

"Not at all, Your Majesty.", Drake said as he saw Alchemy and walked up to her. "You look lovely."

"Why thank you.", Alchemy said with a smile that Drake returned. "You look pretty good as well, kind sir."

"Thank you, fair maiden.", Drake said as he and Alchemy walked off.

"So did you have fun with thre girls?", Angelo asked.

"Why yes I did.", Elyon said. "Thank you for asking.", she said before they shared a loving kiss which got some looks from the people.

"It seems that we got a few lookers.", Angelo said.

"Let them look.", Elyon said before they shared another kiss.

"Now you're just showing off.", Angelo said getting a grin out of Elyon just as Elder Pran walked up to them.

"Not to interrupt, but we Elders have another gift for you.", Pran said.

"What is it?", Elyon asked.

"You shall see.", Pran said as she headed for the palace doors. "And you may come along as well.", she said to Angelo. "For we have something for you as well."

"Ooooookay.", Angelo said wondering what was going on as he and Elyon followed Pran.

Once at the palace doors, Elder Forren got everyone's attention with a flash of light he shot into the sky. Elder Zorran then made two sheathed swords appear.

"For you, Queen Elyon, we give you the mighty Blue Destiny.", Elder Yerra said as she took the sword and handed it to Elyon. "This blade is the sword of the Escanor family passed down from ruler to ruler. Your mother sent it to us when you brother began his take over. We have kept it safe for all this time. And now we return it to the queen of Meridian."

"I can feel it's power.", Elyon said as she unsheathed the blade.

"That is because it holds some of the same power that is within you.", Elder Forren said. "It was forged by the first ruler of the Meridian Kingdom using the powers they wielded."

"Amazing.", Elyon said as she looked at the mighty blade before sheathing it. "Thank you, Elders.", she said as she bowed to them.

"You are most welcome, Queen Elyon.", Pran said as she and the other Elders bowed two her.

"So is this sword what I think it is?", Mia asked looking at the other sword that Elder Zorram held. "Is it the Dragon's Fang?"

"Indeed it is, Princess Mia.", Zorram said earning gasp from many of the people there.

"The Dragon's Fang!?", Raythor questioned.

"It was thought to of been lost for generations!", Vathek said.

"What is the Dragon's Fang?", Micheal asked.

"A weapon of great power.", Tynar said. "It is said to be evenly matched in power with Blue Destiny."

"It is said to only be wielded by the great Warrior King of the Drakken Kingdom.", Alborn said. "But the last one died hundreds of years ago. Betrayed by a friend."

"You would be correct.", Elder Forren said. "But his dependent is here among us.", he said as he turned to face Angelo. "I present you with your blade, great Warrior King.", he said surprising everyone there.

"Huh!?", Angelo questioned surprised by all of this.

"Perhaps an explanation is in order, Zorran.", Elder Yerra said.

"I do believe that you are right, Yerra.", Elder Zorran said. "Long, long ago in the Great Drakken Kingdom there was a great a noble king and queen who ruled their kingdom well. But with all they had, the queen couldn't have any children. The king and queen prayed for a child. And their prayers were answered one day when a portal opened during one of their tours of thr kingdom and two young teenagers came through it. One male the other female."

"They were of dark skin and were in old tattered clothes.", Elder Pran continued. "The king and queen were surprised by this yet saw this as their prayers being answered. They took the children back to the palace and along the way learned the story of the children. Ir turns out that on the world they came from, their people were slaves. They came from two different families and fell for one another. When this happened, they decided that they didn't want to have their future children become slaves like them. So they decided to run way together to the north, of their country to freedom. They were almost captured when the portal appeared in front of them."

"Slaves!?", Taranee questioned. "So this must of all happened during the slavery period in America.", she figured.

"Did they say where they came from?", Micheal asked.

"A place called Georgia.", Elder Pran said.

"So they did come from Earth!", Taranee said. "Interesting."

"Very interesting.", Angelo said.

"May we continue?", Elder Forren asked.

"Sorry.", Angelo said. "Please continue."

"Thank you.", Elder Forren said as he continued the tale. "Now where was I? Ah, yes! Once they returned to the palace, the king and queen had the children cleaned, dressed, and fed. They then took them in. Teaching them all they needed to know about their world. As time passed, the boy learned the ways of combat and became a soldier while the girl learned the ways of a proper lady as well as how to fight just like the queen. As the years passed the the king and queen began to see the two children as their own. And as that was happening, boy and girl fell more and more in love with each other. Soon, they were married and were happy. When this happened, the king and queen were more than happy for them and wanted to make them the future heirs of the kingdom. But the people were against it saying that they were outsiders. So the king proclaimed that if the boy could prove himself, then he would be the next king."

"So what happened next?", Elyon asked.

"Well the boy knew he had to do something great yet didn't know what to do.", Elder Pran continued. "He was wise due to the lessons he was taught growing up, mind you. But he still didn't know what to do. Then one day it happened."

"What happened?", Hay Lin asked.

"Dragons.", Elder Pran said. "Three dragons attacked the capital city. The soldiers fought back with all they had and were holding their own. The boy knew what needed to be done and was ready to act as he had catapults at the ready with giants bolos ready to launch. Once one of the dragons was close enough, the boy fired the bolo at the dragon. It hit it's mark wrapping around it's body and wings causing the dragon to crash to the ground."

"So he slayed the dragoon earning the throne.", Caleb figured.

"Not quite.", Elder Zorram said with a smirk. "As he approached the dragon, with his sword unsheathed, ready to strike, the boy looked at the dragon and saw the mighty beast up close, he saw something he never thought he'd see in a dragon."

"What?", Martin asked.

"Fear.", Elder Yerra said. "He saw fear in the dragon. And at that moment, the boy knew what he had to do. He freed it."

"Say what?", Irma questioned.

"He freed the dragon.", Elder Forren said. "This surprised not only the dragons, but the soldiers as well. It was then that the freed dragon asked. 'Why? Why did you free me when I can now kill you?' The boy answered saying 'Because I saw the fear in your eyes. The same fear that we have whenever you attack us. Why do you attack us?' he asked as the lead dragon landed. 'Because of you humans that hunt us for what they can get from our bodies. From our scales to horns, bones, claws, and our hearts! That is why we attack you! And yet, you did not kill my son. Perhaps we dragons were wrong about you humans. Maybe not all of you are evil.', the lead dragon said. 'No. We are not. The king and queen, of this kingdom, took me and my beloved in and raised us. They proved that not all humans are not evil. Just like I now believe that not all dragons are bad.' It was then that peace was made between the humans and dragons. The king then proclaimed that dragon hunting was to be no more in the kingdom and any and all those who still continued to do so would be captured and handed over to the dragons to be dealt with. You can guess that dragon hunting soon ended. As for the dragon leader, he agreed that he and his fellow dragons would give some of their shedded scales for the blacksmiths to use in making armor and shields. Now as for the boy, the lead dragon took one of his a teeth and turned it into the Dragon's Fang that only the boy and those of his bloodline can use. And with his brave act, he was proclaimed the future king of the Drakken Kingdom.", Elder Forren finished amazing everyone.

"Whoa!", Elyon said. "That's a good story."

"Thank you.", Elder Forren said with a smile.

"To good if you ask me.", Irma whispered to Hay Lin who nodded in agreement.

"But how does Angelo play in all of this?", Matt questioned.

"Well as time passed the boy and his beloved soon became the next king and queen.", Elder Pran explained. "And they had children, who had children, who had children. Generations later, the Warrior King of that time was betrayed by one of his most trusted generals who secretly gained the trust of most of the soldiers. Knowing that his family was doomed if they stayed, the king had went to the Elders of that time and asked them to save his wife and children. So they opened a fold to the world the original boy and girl came from. The queen, along with one of the Elders, took the three children and left Metamoor while the king held off those that were chasing them. He died saving his family. As for the queen and the Elder that went with her, they were discovered by a Mystic Battle Warrior team. And after explaining what happened, the Battle Warriors helped them adjust to life on Earth. Once the queen and her children were settled, the Elder returned to Metamoor and told his fellow Elders what had happened. As for the Drakken Kingdom, it was taken over by the general and had the Dragon's Fang locked away."

"Why not use it himself?", Will questioned.

"Because the Dragon's Fang can only be used by the Warrior King and those of his bloodline.", Raythor said. "At least that's how the legend goes."

"Indeed it does.", Elder Yerra said. "Which brings us to now. And the current Warrior King.", she said looking at a confused Angelo.

"How am I a decendant of the Warrior King?", Angelo said.

"Because you are."

Everyone turned to see Angelo's grandfather, Joe Vanders, walking up to them along with his grandmother, Kadma Starlighter Vanders, and his uncle, John Vanders, who had a rolled up piece of paper in his hand.

"Gramps?", Angelo questioned.

"What the Elders saw is true.", John said as he rolled out the paper that had their family tree on it. "This is our family tree. And after checking with the Battle Warrior Elders, this is where it all began for us.", he said as he pointed at the top of the family tree. "Just to be safe, what was the queen's name?"

"Azala.", Elder Pran said.

"Azala Vanders.", John said reading the top of the family tree. "And her children were Raymos, Zalia, and Tayran. They lived in the state of Washington for a long time where the children became the first Battle Warriors of our family."

"And from there the rest is history.", Kadma said.

"Can I see that?", Taranee asked.

"See for yourself.", John said as he handed the Fire Guardian the sheet.

"Wow!", Taranee said as she overlooked the sheet. "It's all here. From Azala and her children to all of their descendants."

"So that means that...", Will began to say as she looked over at Angelo.

"Angelo is the king of the Drakken Kingdom.", Selece finished as she and everyone else looked at Angelo who was still surprised by everything.

"I know that this must come as a shock to you, my boy, but it is all true.", Elder Zorram said as he walked up to Angelo with the Dragon's fang. "And now it is time to claim your sword, Your Majesty.", he said as he held out the sword to Angelo.

Letting everything sink in, Angelo reached out to take the sword when it suddenly flew out of Elder Zorram's hand and towards Cornelia.

"I'll take that!", Cornelia said as she held the sword.

"You dare take what is not yours!?", Elder Zorram snapped.

"Such disrespect!", Elder Forren said.

"What are you doing, Cornelia!?", Elyon questioned.

"Open your eyes, Elyon!", Cornelia said. "Don't you see that this is the Elders way of helping you and Angelo be together without the people objecting to it all! Think about it. And I wouldn't be surprised if your dear Angelo was in on it as well.", she said with a smirk as she looked at Angelo.

"Are you soft in the head?", Angelo questioned. "Why would I do something so stupid?"

"To be a king and rule a kingdom!", Cornelia said. "Duh!"

"Come om now, Cornelia! That's insane!", Martin said.

"I'm with Corny!", Irma said. "This is way to weird to be true. Why I bet that this Warrior King is a fairy tale made up by some past Elders."

"Then prove us wrong.", Elder Yerra said. "Unsheathe the sword. For only the true Warrior King can do so and unleash it's true power."

"Yeah right!", Cornelia said as she tried to unsheathe the sword yet couldn't. "What the heck!?", she questioned as she tried again but couldn't. "What gives!?"

"It is as Elder Yerra said.", Elder Pran said. "Only the Warrior King can use the blade."

"Or you have it sealed mysticly.", Taranee said. "Use the heart to undo it, Will."

"And if there is no seal?", Will questioned.

"Only one way to find out.", Cornelia said as she gave Will the Dragon's Fang.

"Here goes nothing.", Will said as she took the Heart of Kandrakar and held it up to the Dragon's Fang.

Once she did this, the Heart of Kandrakar and the Dragon's Fang began to glow. Suddenly, energy began to crackle from the Dragon's Fang shocking Will a bit.

"Ow!", Will cried as she dropped the sword.

"You okay?", Matt asked as he held Will's hand.

"Yeah.", Will said as she looked down at the sword as the energy it was emitting fades. "I think it doesn't like to be messed with."

"Or you probably removed the seal.", Cornelia said as Caleb picked the sword up and tried to unsheathe it.

"It won't come out!", Caleb said as he tried to unsheathe it but couldn't.

"That's enough!", Elyon said as she walked up to Caleb and took the sword from him. "I believe the Elders' story. Which means that this belongs to Angelo!", she said as she walked up to Angelo. "Here. Prove that you're are the Warrior King.", she said with a smile that Angelo returned as he tried to unsheathe the sword.

"But, Elyon!", Cornelia began to say.

It was then that Angelo unsheathed the Dragon's Fang. Once it was unsheathed, it glowed as a beam of energy shot up from sword. The beam then took the form of a dragon that extended it's wings before returning back to the sword.

"Whoa!", Angelo said as he sheathed the blade. "What was that!?"

"That was the Dragon's Fang recognizing you as it's wielder.", Elder Zorram said. "Which makes you the true king of the Drakken Kingdom! And just to prove it, which of you would like to try and unsheathe the Dragon's Fang?", he asked with a smirk.

"I will!", Caleb said stepping forward. "Hand it over!", he demanded as he held out his hand to Angelo.

"Knock yourself out.", Angelo said as he handed Caleb the Dragon's Fang.

Caleb then grabbed the sheath of the blade and tried to unsheathe it. But once he touched the handle of the sword, it sent a small surge of energy shocking Caleb causing him to let the blade go. But before it fell to the ground, it floated to Angelo who took the sword.

"And now with that settled, I gladly present the Warrior King of the Drakken Kingdom!", Elder Zorram said. "King Angelo Vanders!", he said getting cheers from the people.

Sometime later, when everyone had calmed down, more questions began to come up.

"So what happens now?", Mandy asked the Elders.

"Now King Angelo must take his kingdom from those who now rule it.", Elder Forren said.

"So who is ruling the Drakken Kingdom now?", Angelo asked. "And is he a good king?"

"The descendant of the man who betrayed the last Warrior King. King Tarnas.", Tynar said. "He's as bad as Phobos if not worse. He even allied himself with him. That is until Phobos was defeated."

"There was a rebellion at one time, but Tarnas soon put an end to it thanks to his spies he had in the rebellion.", Julian said.

"And while you guys were hunting down any and all of Phobos' followers here in Meridian, as well as rebuilding the kingdom, you couldn't help the Drakken Kingdom.", Cassidy figured.

"Not to mention the AoE running about.", Eric added.

"Well now is the time to defeat Tarnas and reclaim your kingdom.", Elder Yerra said. "What say you, Warrior King!?"

"I guess it's time to take my kingdom back.", Angelo said.

"You can count on your fellow Mystic, Battle Warriors!", Micheal said as the other Battle Warriors nodded I agreement.

"Thanks, guys.", Angelo said.

"Don't forget about us!", Will said smiling. "The Guardians of Kandrakar are at your service!"

"Same goes for me!", Matt said.

"No.", Elder Yerra said.

"No!?", Taranee questioned.

"No.", Elder Forren said. "The Guardians and Regent will not be needed."

 **A/N: Well. Didn't see that coming did you, readers!? Angelo is a king and has to take back his kingdom. Yet the Elders won't let the Guardians and Matt help Angelo! Wonder why? Is it because they know about what they have planned when it comes to Meridian or is it something else? Either way, the girls and Matt will not be happy. Read on to find out what happens.**

 **Please review.**


	7. Chapter VII

**Chapter VII:**

 _Moments earlier..._

"Well now is the time to defeat Tarnas and reclaim your kingdom.", Elder Yerra said. "What say you, Warrior King!?"

"I guess it's time to take my kingdom back.", Angelo said.

"You can count on your fellow Mystic, Battle Warriors!", Micheal said as the other Battle Warriors nodded I agreement.

"Thanks, guys.", Angelo said.

What none of them, but W.I.T.C.H., Matt, and Caleb, knew was that Rubis was floating around them listening to all that was said.

"This is your chance to gain their favor.", Rubis said to W.I.T.C.H., Matt, and Caleb. "Offer your help in taking back the Drakken Kingdom."

"Don't forget about us!", Will said smiling. "The Guardians of Kandrakar are at your service!"

"Same goes for me!", Matt said.

"No.", Elder Yerra said.

"No!?", Taranee questioned.

"No.", Elder Forren said. "The Guardians and Regent will not be needed."

"And why not!?", Taranee asked.

"Because Angelo has more than enough to help him.", Elder Pran said.

"Oh yeah!? Well what if Angelo were to ask for our help!?", Irma asked. "What then!?"

"He will not need your help.", Elder Zorram said. "Will you King Angelo?"

"He's right, guys.", Angelo said. "I won't."

"What!?", W.I.T.C.H. questioned.

"Seriously, dude?", Matt questioned.

"I'm sorry, but he's right.", Angelo said. "I can call on so many Battle Warriors to aid me that it isn't even funny. Heck! If anything, I'll be doing them a favor by calling on them to help me."

"He makes a good point.", Alchemy said. "Things are pretty slow right now on Earth. Not to mention a few other worlds where there are other Battle Warriors."

"It would be something to see so many Battle Warriors in one place.", Selece said.

"What are we!? Chopped Liver!?", Irma questioned.

"No. All I'm saying is that it may be best to call on other Battle Warriors to aid me in this.", Angelo said.

"Okay. If this is about me accusing the Elders of making all of this up, then I'm sorry.", Cornelia said. "It was wrong of me to do that. Now as your friends, please let us help you take your kingdom back. Please."

"Okay. First, I accept your apology.", Angelo said. "Second, my decision has nothing to do with any of that."

"Then why?", Taranee asked. "Why won't you let us help you?"

"Because most of the Battle Warrior teams out there don't have that major battle experience.", Angelo said. "Small battles, yes. Some major baddies, sure. But no big time fights against an army. This may be their chance to get some of that under their belt."

"That does make sense.", John said.

"Then call them here to help.", Caleb said. "You can still have us there to help as well."

"Actually, lad, Angelo can not have any help from the other kingdoms.", Elder Forren said.

"And why not?", Caleb questioned.

"Because it will give the Drakken Kingdom the right to strike against us.", Mia said.

"We've seen it on Earth plenty of times.", Nigel said. "If a country aids another in a war, they will be attacked by the enemy in the future."

"Which is why we can't help.", Elyon said.

"It's cool. I got this.", Angelo said.

"So you're not going to let us help you?", Irma questioned.

"Nope.", Angelo said.

"But, Angelo..."

"Sorry, Will, but I don't need your help.", Angelo said. "And that is a good thing."

"But..."

"He is right.", Yan Lin said cutting Will off. "The Oracle sends the Guardians to places where they are needed to fight the good fight."

"But, Grandma...", Hay Lin began to say before Yan Lin shook her head with a kind smile.

"Unless Angelo ask for your aid, you are not to get involved. Unless the situation requires you to get involved.", Yan Lin said. "That is the Guardian way."

"Well I'm not a Guardian.", Matt said as he stepped forward. "I'm a Regent of Earth."

"And I'm asking you to not get involved.", Angelo said. "Besides. I have to do it like this.", Angelo said.

"Why?", Matt questioned.

"Because I want the people to see that the Guardians are not needed for everything.", Angelo said. "I have the power and resources to handle this without having to call on you. I'm sorry, but this is what I'm going to do."

"If that's what you want to do.", Will said as she and the girls along with Matt and Caleb walked off not to happy.

"That could of went better.", Angelo said.

"Can we talk, dude?", Nigel said as he, Martin, Eric, and Alchemy stood there.

"Can it wait until tomorrow?", Angelo said. "I would like to spend the evening with my girlfriend."

"So would I, but this is important.", Eric said.

"Is this about what just happened?", Angelo asked.

"Yes.", Eric said. "Can't you let them help?"

"Is it that important to you?", Angelo asked.

"Three of them are our girlfriends, man.", Martin said.

"And one of them is one of my best friends.", Alchemy said.

"Just like one of them is our good friend.", Selece said.

"And I understand that.", Angelo said as he held Elyon's hand. "More than you know. I really do, guys. But we're Mystic Battle Warriors. How's it going to look for us to call on the Guardians for help when we have plenty of fellow Battle Warriors to call on for help. It'll be an insult to them. You guys know that I'm right."

"He's right.", Halinor said. "The Guardians go where they are needed. And they are not needed for this. They may not like it, but they will get over it.", she said. "This is your battle, Angelo. And you are doing the right thing. You must show your kingdom that you are capable of handling this without aid from Kandrakar."

"Thanks, Mrs. Halinor.", Angelo said. "As for you all that have a Guardian girlfriend or best friend, I'm sorry. But it has to be this way. Besides. If my plan works, there'll be no need to fight a major war. For Tarnas will simply give up the throne.", he said to which his friends looked at him confused. "I'll explain everything tomorrow. Right now, I just want to spend some time with my girlfriend."

"I think that can be arranged.", Elyon said as they walked off together.

"What is he up to?", Kadma questioned.

"No idea.", Joe said. "But I have a feeling that we'll find out soon enough.", he said as he and Kadma walked off.

"So what do we do now?", Nigel questions asked.

"I say that we go and find our girlfriends and try to enjoy the evening.", Martin said as he, Nigel, and Eric went to look for their girlfriends.

Speaking of which, the girls along with Matt and Caleb are of course complaining about not being involved in helping Angelo.

"Unbelievable!", Cornelia said. "We offer our help to him and he turns it away!"

"Well when he needs our help, I'll be happy to tell him to get bent!", Irma said.

"That or make him beg for our help.", Matt said.

"Oh! I like that!", Cornelia said with a smirk. "To have the great King Angelo on his knees begging us for help!"

"Well that's disturbing.", Will said. "I know that you guys are mad but it's like Yan Lin said. We go to where we are needed."

"And you know that if we were needed, the Oracle will let us know.", Hay Lin said.

"It would still be nice if we could fight along side our boyfriends and friends.", Taranee said.

"Then why don't you?", Caleb questioned.

"Because the great Warrior King Angelo doesn't need our help.", Cornelia said.

"But he hasn't claimed the kingdom yet.", Caleb said with a cocky smirk. "You can go to the Drakken Kingdom before he does and take down Tarnas. Making you all the heroes to the kingdom!"

"Or better yet, we could claim the kingdom for ourselves!", Irma said. "I can see it now! The Guardian Queens!"

"I like the sound of that!", Cornelia said.

"I would advise against that, my friends."

Everyone looked to see Rubis floating among them.

"And why is that?", Taranee asked.

"If you try to claim the Drakken Kingdom for yourselves, then you will have to face the boy and his forces.", Rubis said. "And before some of you say that your beloveds or friends will not fight you, Angelo can call on others to fight by his side."

"And why would Angelo want the Drakken Kingdom so badly?", Matt asked.

"For one, it is his birthright.", Rubis said. "Second, as a king, he can marry Queen Elyon. Which is something worth fighting for. And he will win."

"So we stay out of it.", Will said.

"A wise choice.", Rubis said. "Besides. Once he claims his kingdom, Angelo will be busy rebuilding his kingdom. Which will give Caleb and his soon-to-be Battle Warriors time to train with their powers."

"Hmmmmm... Good point.", Caleb said.

"Then we stay with our original plan.", Will said getting nods from the others. "And you three can keep your boyfriends busy while Caleb and his team train.", she said to Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin who nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of which.", Cornelia sad as she saw Martin, Nigel, and Eric.

"Hey.", Nigel said to Taranee with a smile.

"Hey!", Taranee said returning the smile.

As for Eric and Hay Lin, no words were needed as they smiled at each other smiling while holding hands. Martin and Irma on the other hand...

"And what do you want?", Irma asked as she turned away from Martin.

"You really going to do this?", Martin asked to which Irma ignored him.

"Well your leader did turn our help away.", Cornelia said. "Now you see how it feels."

"Okay. First off, we just tried to talk Angelo into letting you all help.", Martin said. "But then he explained why he was going with other Battle Warrior teams."

"And why is that?", Matt asked. "Does he think they're better than us?"

"It's not that, dude.", Nigel said as he sat down with Taranee.

"Then what is it?", Will asked. "I mean, we're all friends! What's the deal!?"

"That he can call on other Battle Warriors to help him.", Martin said. "That's all there is to it.", he said before turning to Irma who still had her back turned to him. "Now can we please enjoy the celebration together?", he asked Irma who said nothing. "You know what, fine. If this is how you want to be, Irma, you can be this way while I go and enjoy myself with my other friends.", he said as he turned and walked off.

As for Irma, she turned around thinking that Martin was still there only to find that he was gone.

"Where'd he go?", Irma asked.

"He left to hang with the others.", Eric said.

"Oh.", Irma said as she sat alone with her friends and their boyfriends surprised that Martin had left.

"Did you really think that he was going to just stand there and wait for you to talk to him?", Nigel asked. "A guy can only take so much."

"And as to what Martin said about Angelo having plenty Battle Warriors to call on. He's right.", Eric said.

"Explain.", Taranee said.

"How would it look for us to call on you guys for help when we have plenty of fellow Battle Warriors to call on. It'll be an insult to them.", Martin explained. "Plus, there's one more thing you all have to think about as well."

"And what's that?", Hay Lin asked.

"That you won't be Guardians all your life.", Eric said.

"He's right.", Taranee said. "From what Mrs. Halinor said, most Guardians are Guardians until they hit their early to mid 20's."

"Which is why Angelo wants to do this without you all.", Nigel said. "He wants the people to see that the Guardians are not the only ones to be depended on."

"Why need us when you have the mighty Mystic Battle Warriors?", Irma question sarcastically.

"Sort of.", Nigel said ignoring Irma's sarcasm. "Of course there will be Battle Warriors to help. But he also wants the people to learn to fend for themselves. I mean look at all the worlds out there. There are plenty that you haven't been to. And do you want to know why?"

"Because there hasn't been any problems big enough for us to be called to them.", Will said.

"That and/or they can solve their own problems.", Taranee figured.

"Bingo.", Nigel said. "Most of those worlds have their own heroes that are powerful enough to fight the evils they have. That or they can settle things peacefully."

"Okay. We get it. Angelo doesn't need our help.", Cornelia said. "You don't have to rub it in."

"Wasn't doing that.", Nigel said. "I'm just telling it like it is. Now if you will excuse me, I'd like to spend some time with my girlfriend alone.", he said as he stood up with a smiling Taranee and walked off with her.

"You know what? Let's go have some fun!", Eric said to Hay Lin who smiled at him as they got up and went to go have some fun.

"And then there was us.", Matt said. "You going to be okay, Irma?"

"Yeah.", Irma said. "I'll just go talk to Martin later."

"If you ask me, he should come talk to you.", Cornelia said.

"I agree.", Caleb said. "And to be honest, he should of stayed instead of leaving."

"Got that right!", Cornelia agreed. "He should be lucky to have you for a girlfriend. Heck! He should be lucky to have a girlfriend period! What you need to do is make him apologize to you for walking off."

"As fun as that would be, I need to keep him busy while Caleb and his team trains.", Irma said. "Remember?"

"Yeah. Yeah.", Cornelia said. "But you know that they'll be helping Angelo with his kingdom and all."

"Maybe. But they won't be doing that all the time.", Will said. "They'll have to go to school when Summer is over."

"True.", Matt said. "I still can't believe his luck."

"Who?", Will asked.

"Angelo.", Matt said. "I mean, with the fear of how the people will react to him and Elyon being together, he suddenly learns that his a king of his own kingdom. Talk about your dumb lucky break."

"Well it's a shame that we'll have to take his kingdom as well.", Cornelia said as she checked her fingernails.

"Come again?", Will questioned.

"She's right.", Caleb said. "If things go as planned, Angelo will just attack and try to rescue Elyon. And he'll have an army behind him."

"Then we will have to change our plans a little.", Rubis said as he floated above them.

"All we have to do is have him give up the kingdom in exchange for Elyon, the Heart of this world.", Cornelia said as if it were nothing. "Boom! Two kingdoms."

"Wow! Glad you're not one of the bad guys.", Matt said. "Or else we'd be in trouble.", he said as they continued to relax while others were enjoying themselves.

As for Angelo and Elyon, they were dancing to the slow music together among the other people who were there dancing as well and enjoying themselves.

"Are you enjoying the party, Your Majesty?", Angelo asked Elyon.

"Indeed I am, Your Majesty.", Elyon said with a smirk.

"It's going to take me a while to get use to that.", Angelo said.

"Welcome to the club.", Elyon said. "But now we can be together without no one being against it."

"That is a plus.", Angelo said. "Now I just have to take my kingdom from this Taranas guy. I just hope my plan works."

"I know it will.", Elyon said. "Whatever it is that you have planned. What is your plan any way?"

"I'll tell you later.", Angelo said. "Right now, I want you to enjoy this evening."

"That will not be a problem.", Elyon said as she and Angelo shared a loving kiss before they went back to enjoying the party.

Days passed and things were going well in the Meridian Kingdom. Farmers, were working the fields while the fishermen were catching their fish and other sea creatures that were edible. And everybody else was doing what they did best. Everything was fine in the kingdom of Meridian. Now in the Drakken Kingdom, word of the Warrior King returning was spreading far and wide hoping it was true. Now in the capital of Yaga, word of the Warrior King's return reached Tarnas and he was beyond pissed.

"Is my army ready, General Kalas?", the tyrant king asked his general.

"Yes and no, Your Majesty.", Kalas said.

"What do you mean?", Tarnas asked with narrowed eyes.

"Well when they heard about the Warrior King being found, some of the soldiers began to rebel.", Kalas explained.

"Is that so?", Tarnas questioned with a sneer. "Then lock those traitors up!"

"It's already been done, Sir. Thankfully, it was only 10% of the troops. They were easy to handle.", Kalas said. "Those loyal to you are ready to fight at a moments notice."

"Good. We need to be ready for sooner or later, that boy will be here to try and take this kingdom back for his family.", Tarnas sad.

"Sooner than you think.", came a voice from the balcony of Taranas' chambers.

Tarnas and Kalas both ran out onto the balcony to see a dark-skinned teenage boy floating in the air with a yellow energy aura around him with a sword strapped to his side and one strapped to his back.

"So which of you is Tarnas?", the boy asked.

"I am King Tarnas of the Drakken Kingdom!", Taranas said as he stepped forward. "And who are you boy?"

"Ah! Hello Taranas. I am Angelo Vanders. The Warrior King of the Drakken Kingdom.", Angelo introduced himself. "And you are in my palace.", he said with his arms folded across his chest.

"So you are the Warrior King?", Tarnas asked with a laugh. "I'm actually a bit impressed."

"I didn't come here to impress you.", Angelo said. "I'm here to reclaim my birthright."

"Is that so?", Tarnas questioned with a smirk. "You and what army boy?"

"That army.", Angelo said as he floated a bit to the right letting Tarnas and Kalas look out towards the outskirts of the city.

And what they saw got their attention. For on the outskirts of Yaga stood an army of Mystic Battle Warriors each separated in their colors! All the Powers were together while all the Flights were together just like the Strengths and Rushes were in their own groups. The same was said for the Phases, Barriers, Masses, and Gravitates. All ready to fight and help Angelo reclaim his kingdom.

"So that is your army?", Kalas asked.

"Yes.", Angelo said. "All are willing to help me take my kingdom. But I'm willing to settle this peacefully. Surrender now and avoid a pointless battle."

"Foolish boy! We have warriors at the ready to fight as well!", Kalas proclaimed. "You do not scare us!"

"But can any of them do this?", Angelo asked as he shot a beam of energy up into the sky.

Once he did this, all the Masses began to grow three stories tall surprising Tarnas and Kalas.

"You have giants!?", Kalas questioned.

"I have giants.", Angelo said. "And believe me when I say that they can fight. Now will you surrender?"

"Never!", Tarnas snapped. "It'll take more than that to scare me!"

"I figured that you would say that.", Angelo said. "So how about this? I, Angelo Vanders, challenge you, King Taranas, to a duel for the throne!"

"Are you insane, boy!?", Tarnas said. "I would crush you! You wouldn't last long against me!", he declared when Kalas walked up to Tarnas and...

"A word, Your Majesty.", Kalas said to Tarnas.

"Make it quick, Kalas.", Tarnas said as they stepped away from the balcony.

"Accept his challenge.", Kalas said low enough so only Tarnas could hear him.

"Have you lost it, Kalas!?", Tarnas questioned. "I can not risk it all in a duel."

"But if you win you can get an even more powerful army.", Kalas explained. "One that has giants. And who knows what else his other warriors can do.", he said with a smirk.

"Hmmmmmm... interesting.", Tarnas said as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"And with your sword skills that boy does not stand a chance against you.", Kalas said. "You can win this!"

"Very well!", Tarnas said with a smirk as he turned to face Angelo. "If it is a duel that you want, boy, then it is a duel you shall have. But let us make this a little more interesting."

"I'm listening.", Angelo said with a raised eyebrow.

"Let us make this a duel to remember!", Tarnas demanded. "Your Dragon's Fang against my Shadow Storm!"

"Our strongest weapons, huh?", Angelo questioned.

"Yes.", Kalas said. "If you win, then you shall have your birthright returned to you. But if King Tarnas wins, then all of your forces will belong to him. No questions asked."

"What say you, Warrior King?", Tarnas asked.

'You get all that?', Angelo asked Eric and Mandy through their telepathic link.

'Yeah.', Mandy said. 'And not just us. You're connected to all of the Battle Warriors here.'

'And all of us are behind you.', Eric said which got cheers from all the Battle Warriors there. 'You got this, man!'

'Then I know what I have to do.', Angelo said ready to give Tarnas his answer.

"You've got yourself a duel Tarnas!", Angelo said. "I'll see you out on the battlefield!", he said as he flew off to join his fellow Battle Warriors.

"Looks like we're about to have a bigger army.", Tarnas said as he went to prepare for his duel with Angelo.

"Indeed.", Kalas said following Taranas. "With those extra warriors and their powers, we just may have enough to finally take over all of Metamoor."

"The same thought crossed my mind, Kalas.", Tarnas said as they left his chambers and headed to his private armory. "Once I beat this whelp, we shall go after the other kingdoms one at a time leaving Meridian for last. How pleasing it will be to have that brat of a queen kneeling at my feet along with Phobos and that snake, Cedric!", he said with a sneer.

Once in his armory, Tarnas had two of his men help him with his armor while another two were doing the same with Kalas. Once he had his armor on, Kalas handed him his sword. The Shadow Storm. A blade that was just as powerful as the Dragon's fang and Blue Destiny. Tarnas smirked as he felt the power from his sword flow through him with each pulse of power.

"Let us end this.", he said as he marched out from the palace.

Soon Tarnas and Kalas were on their horses and riding out onto the battlefield with all of their troops where Angelo was waiting with his forces. Once close enough, Tarnas had his forces stop while he rode his horse down to where Angelo was waiting for him.

"I see that you have your troops at a distance.", Tarnas said as he looked behind Angelo to see that his forces were at a good distance from them.

"As do you, Tarnas.", Angelo said.

"That's King Taranas to you, boy.", Tarnas said as he got off his horse.

"Not for long.", Angelo said.

"Do not count your chickens before they hatch, boy.", Tarnas said as he stood before Angelo. "My Shadow Storm has taken down plenty of fools who believed they could defeat me. Can you say the same seeing as you just got the Dragon's Fang?"

"No. But I have faced plenty of villain that believed they couldn't be defeated.", Angelo said. "Plus, I've been practicing with my new sword."

"Then let us see if it has paid off.", Tarnas said as he unsheathed the Shadow Storm which was a black blade with runes carved into the blade that pulsed with power.

"As you wish.", Angelo said as he unsheathed the Dragon's Fang which had the pattern of a dragon on the blade that went from the tip to the hilt of the blade.

The hilt was made of a golden metal with diamonds in it. The whole sword shined with a beautiful light. Seeing this, Tarnas knew that without the shadow of a doubt, that the young man before him was the decedent of the Warrior King of the Drakken Kingdom. But he was not going to just give up his throne. No. Tarnas was not going to do that anytime soon. Not without a fight!

"Are you ready, boy?", Tarnas asked with a smirk.

"Ready as I'll every be.", Angelo said.

"Then let us settle this!", Tarnas snapped as they charged at each other.

Both warriors then swung their blades at each other with a powerful swing. Once the blades collided, a shock wave of power was released through out the battlefield surprising all that were there. But that didn't stop Angelo and Tarnas from going at it with all they had. As the two warriors were dueling, both sides were watching the duel routing for their leader to win. Now as this was going on, Orbis, Martin's AI, was transmitting the duel back to a monitor that sat in the throne room of Elyon's palace where she along with her sister, parents, royal court, W.I.T.C.H., Matt, Cassidy, Miranda, Yan Lin, and Kadma were watching the duel go down.

"So how did Angelo get Tarnas to agree to a duel.", Irma asked.

"He played to Tarnas' want for power.", Raythor said. "When he saw the 'giants' Angelo had with him, he wanted them. Hence the duel."

"Clever.", Will said.

"Let's just hope that Angelo can pull off a win.", Irma said.

"He has been training well.", Kama said. "He is ready.", she said as she and the others watched the duel unfold.

The battle between the two raged on as the two warriors' weapons clashed with each other. But then the clashing suddenly stopped when Angelo tried to hit Tarnas with a sweep kick that the man saw coming as he back flipped away from Angelo and then came at him with a sliding kick that Angelo jumped away from. Tarnas then leaped at Angelo with a flying kick knocking the Battle Warrior down only for him to flip to his feet and charge at Tarnas with a roundhouse kick that he was able to duck and counter with a strong body check knocking Angelo down to his side which gave Tarnas an opening to come down with his blade. Seeing this, Angelo quickly rolled to the side avoiding the incoming Shadow Storm as it struck the ground.

"I guess you're as tough as they say you are.", Angelo said as he readied himself for another round.

"You're not so bad yourself, boy.", Tarnas said as they charged at each other and continued fighting with their weapons as the sound of metal hitting metal rang in the air. "But I shall win this and your army shall be mine!"

"We'll see about tha!", Angelo said as he gave Tarnas a mighty push which sent him flying backwards only for him to stumble on his feet a bit.

Soon both were silent as they continued their duel. The sound of metal clashing against metal echoed through the battlefield. Both then gave a powerful swing in which their weapons clashed letting off another shock wave that sent them flying away from each other only Tarnas was ready as he unleashed a powerful wave of dark purple energy from the Shadow Storm. But at the same time, Angelo unleashed a powerful wave of white energy from his Dragon's Fang. Both waves of energy hit each other resulting in a powerful explosion.

"It seems that you are more powerful than I expected.", Tarnas said. "But it is time to end this!", he said as he held his Shadow Storm in a stance as he began to charge more energy into it.

"Couldn't agree more!", Angelo said as he did the same thing.

Everyone watched as the Shadow Storm began to glow with a dark purple aura while the Dragon's Fang glowed with a white one.

"This will settle it all.", Kalas said thinking that Tarnas would win.

"This is it.", John said as he stood with his fellow Battle Warriors.

Once they charged enough power in their blades, both warriors looked at each other as they dashed at each other. Once close enough, they swung their blades at each other with all the might in them. When the Dragon's Fang and Shadow Storm collided, they unleashed a powerful wave of energy along with a bright light that caused all those there to cover their eyes from it's brightness. Back at the palace everyone there waited for the light to fade just as those that were at the battlefield were doing.

"What the heck was that!?", Irma questioned.

"Two weapons of power clashing.", Julian said.

"Any idea who won?", Taranee asked.

"No idea.", Raythor said. "But I have a feeling that the duel is over."

"You think so, huh?", Matt questioned getting a nod from Raythor.

"Only question is, who won.", Caleb said.

"We'll soon find out.", Yan Lin said as the light slowly faded.

'Please be okay, Angelo.', Elyon prayed to herself.

'I so hope Vanders got his butt kicked!', Cornelia thought to herself. 'Then it'll be us who saves his butt to which the Guardians will once again prove that we are the best and Angelo and his Battle Warrior will have to admit it.', she thought as she hid her smirk.

Back on the battlefield, as the light slowly faded, everyone looked to see that both Tarnas and Angelo were both on the ground far from each other. The impact of their weapons sent them both flying away from each other.

"My word!", Kalas said in surprised by what he was looking at. "I've never seen His Majesty fall to anyone! And yet this boy was able to do so!"

Back at the palace, Elyon was beginning to worry as Angelo laid there on the ground. Seeing this, Mia placed a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder.

"He will be okay, Elyon.", Mia said. "After all he has been through, I doubt something like this will beat him.", she said with a smile that Elyon returned.

'Yes! Yes! Yes!', Cornelia cheered mentally while faking a look of concern. 'This is one of my best days ever!'

'Hope the dirt taste good, Vanders!', Caleb thought as he hid his smirk.

"They're getting up!", Aldarn said getting everyone's attention.

"What!?", Caleb questioned as he looked at the monitor.

'Are you kidding me?!', Cornelia questioned mentally.

Back on the battlefield, everyone watched as Angelo and Tarnas were slowly getting to their feet.

"This was one of the best fights I have had in a long time, boy.", Tarnas said with a smirk.

"Same here.", Angelo said with a smirk of his own.

"But now it is time that I finished this.", Tarnas said as he took a step towards Angelo who had his blade at the ready.

But once he took that step, Tarnas felt it. His body began to shake a little and try as he might, felt his strength slowly leave him. It was at that moment that Tarnas, the tyrant king of the Drakken Kingdom, knew he was defeated by the Warrior King, Angelo Vanders.

"Hmph! Looks like you've gained a kingdom, boy.", Tarnas said with a smirk. "Have fun with it.", he said as he dropped to his knees and to his side.

"Your Majesty!", Kalas shouted as he and some troops rode their horses to their fallen king.

Seeing Tarnas' troops riding towards Tarnas and Angelo, the other Battle Warriors charged towards them as well.

"Wait!", Angelo called out stopping his forces.

As for Kalas and the troops that came with him, they gathered around their king ready to fight.

"You shall have to defeat us if you want our king!", Kalas declared as he and his troops had their weapons at the ready.

"Do you really think you can defeat us?", Angelo asked. "I just defeated your king. Who is very powerful. My fellow Battle Warriors are more than powerful enough to defeat your troops. Do the right thing and give up."

"Never!", Kalas said.

"It's over, Kalas.", Tarnas said as he slowly got to his feet.

"Your Majesty?", Kalas questioned.

"He has defeated me, in a fair fight.", Tarnas said.

"But he is a Mystic Battle Warrior!", Kalas said as he pointed his sword at Angelo. "We know of the power he has! This fight was not fair!"

"But he wasn't using his powers.", Tarnas said. "Were you, boy?", he asked with a smirk.

"Not at all.", Angelo said. "When I flew back here from the palace, I slipped this on.", he said as he pulled up his left sleeve showing a leather band that had a gem on it that looked a lot like the one that was on Miranda's choker. "The gem keeps my powers at bay. The only ones who can unlock it are Queen Elyon and her sister, Princess Mia. For it is their energy that keeps it locked."

"So as you can see, Angelo was fighting Tarnas with his own natural skills.", John said.

"And he won the duel.", Tarnas said with a grin. "But who would believe that a mere boy defeated me, the mighty Tarnas!?", he asked with a smirk.

"Everyone in the Drakken Kingdom.", Martin said as he walked up to them with Orbis floating next to him. "Let me introduce you to Orbis. In each city, village, and town there is one like him. Everything that has happened here today Orbis has seen and sent to the other orbs around the kingdom that have been showing what just happened to everyone."

"So in other words, everyone knows that you have lost, Tarnas.", Angelo said. "It's over."

"Clever boy.", Tarnas said. "It seems that all you have to do is claim my Shadow Storm.", he said as he took the sheath to the weapon and tossed it next to his sword.

"Nice try. But I'm not falling for that.", Angelo said. "If you would please, Alchemy."

"With pleasure.", Alchemy said as she used her powers to form a form fitting barrier around the Shadow Storm and it's sheath and sheathed the weapon.

"Thank you.", Angelo said. "I did my homework on you, Tarnas. I know that, like my Dragon's Fang, only you and anyone you trust can hold the Shadow Storm. Now here's what's going to happen. You and all of your followers are going to be locked up for a long time. Uncle John, can you make sure they're locked in a cell that doesn't have a secret way out?"

"No problem.", John said.

"Alchemy, I want you to put that sword somewhere safe.", Angelo said. "Also, I want you and Martin to take Taranas' armor and put it with the Shadow Storm."

"Gotcha.", Martin said.

"You okay, man?", Eric asked Angelo as he noticed how his friend looked.

"Y-Y-Yeah.", Angelo said as he began to feel dizzy. "Just a bit wiped from the duel.", he said before fainting.

"Angelo!", John yelled as he caught his nephew under his arms.

"Is he okay?", Nigel asked.

"Yeah.", John said. "He's just weakened from using the Dragon's Fang the way he did. Marcus. Malcom. I need you two to take Angelo back to Elyon's palace. Ten to one Elyon will meet you in Angelo's chambers."

"Yes, sir.", they said as hoisted Angelo's arms over their shoulders and teleported away.

"As for the rest of us, we have work to do.", John said.

Now back at Elyon's palace, the Meridian queen and her sister wasted no time teleporting to Angelo's chambers where Malcom and Marcus had just laid Angelo onto the bed.

"Is he okay?", Elyon asked as she and Mia watched Angelo's cousins lay him on the bed.

"He's okay.", Malcom said. "He's just tired from his duel with Tarnas."

"Once he is rested up, he'll be good to go.", Marcus said. "But maybe you and Mia should remove that band from his wrist."

"Don't have to tell me twice.", Elyon said as she and Mia walked up to Angelo and touched the gem on the band absorbing the energy they put in it.

Once they did this, the gem's glow faded allowing Elyon to remove the band and hand it to Malcom.

"Who of thought that we'd have a king for a cousin?", Marcus questioned with a grin.

"Weirder things have happened.", Malcom said with a grin of his own. "Come on, Bro. We have to get back to the others. See yo two later.", he said to Elyon and Mia before teleporting away.

"Later!", Marcus said before he teleported way.

"Interesting family Angelo has.", Mia sais with a small smile.

"Yeah.", Elyon said with a smile as she sat on the bed and held Angelo's hand.

Knowing that Elyon wasn't going to leave Angelo's side, Mia left the two of them alone and headed for the throne room. Now in the throne...

"So let me get this straight.", Irma said still letting what happened sink in. "Angelo was transformed yet couldn't use his powers."

"Yes.", Kadma said.

"But how?", Caleb asked.

"You know how the choker blocks Miranda's shape-shifting powers?", Yan Lin asked getting a nod from everyone but Kadma. "Well, the band Angelo had on blocked all of his powers. He was just in his Battle Warrior form fighting with his natural powers."

"Why take such a risk?", Will asked. "Tarnas could of beaten him."

'If only.', Irma thought to herself.

"It was something he had to do.", Julian said. "The people needed to see that he was strong without his powers."

"Kind of like how Elyon had to go through the Trials.", Alborn said. "Only this was an all out duel between two powerful weapons."

"But he could of just attacked with all of those Battle Warriors.", Matt said.

"Well if you ask me, Angelo was just showing.", Cornelia said with a scoff.

"Is that so?", Kadma asked not liking the tone in Cornelia's voice.

"Yes it is.", Cornelia said.

"And I agree with her.", Caleb said.

"Same here.", Irma said.

"Me too.", Taranee said. "I'm sorry, Kadma, but Angelo could of just charged the palace and been done with it all."

"But instead he goes with this duel which was way to risky.", Will said. "That was not wise of him."

"If he had lost, all of those Battle Warriors would be a part of Tarnas' army.", Hay Lin said. "Including Eric, Martin, and Nigel!"

"And what of the people in the palace? Let alone the city it was in.", Yan Lin said. "Angelo wanted to avoid getting innocent people hurt."

"Had Angelo decided to attack the city, many innocents would of been wounded or worse.", Aldarn said. "The duel was a wiser choice."

"Plus, the people will see that Angelo cares for the people.", Drake added.

"Which in turn will show him to be a good king.", Caleb said knowing that what Angelo did was a smart thing with all the resources he had.

"Indeed he did.", Mia said as she was walking up to the group. "The people of the Drakken Kingdom need to see that the Warrior King is a good king that cares for his people. Angelo has a hard road ahead of him. He will need any and all advantages he can get."

"No one said being a ruler was going to be easy.", Kadma said with a grin. "Besides. Had Tarnas won the duel, Angelo had a Plan B."

"And that was?", Irma asked with a raised eyebrow.

"All those Battle Warriors would of waited until nightfall and pulled off a major take over from the inside.", Cassidy explained.

"Taranas would not of seen that coming.", Miranda replied.

"Clever.", Raythor said with a grin.

"So what happens now?", Hay Lin asked.

"Now the rebuilding of the Drakken Kingdom begins.", Raythor said. "The lad will have his work cut out for him."

"And that's where all those Battle Warriors come in.", Yan Lin said. "They'll weed out those that are loyal to Taranas and round them up. It will be up to Angelo to decide on what to do with them."

"He'll then have to form a new royal court.", Alborn said. "Which may consist of his fellow Battle Warriors along with the leaders of the rebellion that Tarnas defeated."

"Why his team?", Will questioned. "They have lives of their own to live."

"True.", Miriadel said. "But ask yourself this. If you were to become a ruler of a kingdom, wouldn't you want for your fellow Guardians to be part of your royal court."

"She makes a good point.", Matt said.

"I guess so.", Will said. "It's just that what if they don't want to be part of Angelo's royal court?"

"Then they won't be.", Kadma said. "Angelo told me that he will ask them about it and go from there. He will not force it on them."

'And that gives me an idea.', Cornelia thought to herself just as Elyon entered the throne room.

"How is he?", Kadma asked the young queen.

"Still resting.", Elyon said as she sat on her throne. "He hasn't woke up yet, but he is okay."

"Give him time. He will wake up soon.", Miriadel said with a kind smile that Elyon returned.

"As much as I didn't want Angelo to go through with the duel, part of me is glad he did.", Elyon said. "A lot of harm and damage was avoided today."

"Indeed it was.", Yan Lin said.

"Here's a question.", Irma said. "Now that he is a king, will Angelo still be a Battle Warrior?"

"That is a good question.", Cornelia said hiding a smirk.

"He'll still be a Battle Warrior.", Elyon said.

"Now how's he going to pull that off?", Matt questioned.

"There are some Battle Warriors that are leaders of some sort on their home worlds.", Kadma explained. "They have found a balance between their Battle Warrior duties and their duties on their home world. There were some tough times, but they managed to pull it off."

"Well here's hoping that he can pull it off.", Will said.

'I so hope it all blows up in his face!', Irma thought to herself. 'That'll be a good laugh!'

An hour later, Angelo was still sleeping with guards at the outside of his room when Cornelia and Irma teleported into the room with Caleb in tow. Cornelia then used her powers to make a telekinetic shield along the walls of the room making it sound-proof.

"Look at him.", Cornelia said as she glared at Angelo's sleeping form. "Sleeping without a care in the world.."

"I could end all of this right now.", Caleb said as he looked down at Angelo. "One thrust from my sword and it'll be over.", he said as he gripped the handle of his sheathed dagger.

"Easy there, Rebel-Boy.", Irma said with a grin. "We don't want to kill the guy, just get him and Elyon to break-up."

"Something that will not happen.", Cornelia said with a scowl. "For they 'love' each other.", she said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"It's a shame that I can't use my mind control on him.", Irma said with a smirk.

"It is, isn't it?", Cornelia questioned. "But I do have an idea about you, Taranee, and Hay Lin's boyfriends when it comes to them being part of Angelo's royal guard."

"What kind of idea?", Irma questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll tell you all later.", Cornelia said as she dropped the shield. "Right now we need to split before someone comes in here.", she whispered before she and Irma teleported away with Caleb in tow.

An hour later, Angelo woke up and asked for not only Elyon but also his Uncle John, Jum Lin, his fellow Battle Warriors, and his grandparents.

"Glad to see you doing better.", John said as Elyon sat on the bed with Angelo.

"You and me both.", Angelo said with a grin. "So how's the gathering of Taranas' loyal followers coming along?"

"Very well.", Martin said. "When the people saw Taranas' defeat, they began to help round up any and all of Tarnas' follows."

"Every town has captured those loyal to Taranas and locked them up for us to come and take away.", Eric said. "We told them to keep them locked up for us to come and take away. We also told them to treat them fairly and to let no harm come to them."

"Good.", Angelo said. "I want to go to each town and see these people before I decide on what to do ith them. But right now, I have something I want to talk to you all about."

"Can't it wait until you get some rest?", Kadma asked.

"It can, but I want to get this over with now seeing as this is important.", Angelo said.

"What's on your mind my boy?", Joe asked his grandson.

"Well seeing as it's Summer, I can do a lot of work here. And with the Battle Warrior Elders knowing about all of this, we won't be called away for any missions for a while.", Angelo began to explain. "But when school starts up in September, I like Elyon won't be running my kingdom while I'm in school. Which brings me to my grandparents. I know it's a lot to ask, but do you two think you can run things in Drakken when I'm in school?", he asked Joe and Kadma.

"Of course.", Joe and Kadma said smiling.

"Thank you.", Angelo said. "Uncle John. Ms. Jun. There are going to be a lot of towns, villages, and cities that are going to need rebuilding. Think we can get the Battle Warrior Construction Crew to help with that?"

"Don't see why not.", Jun Lin said.

"We'll just see what needs to be done and go from there.", John said.

"Good.", Angelo said before turning to his fellow Battle Warriors. "As for you guys. We've been a pretty strong team for a good while now. Now what I'm about to ask of you is major."

"What do you mean?", Selece asked.

"Well, I'm going to need a royal court to help me run things.", Angelo explained. "I plan on asking those that led the rebellion in the Drakken Kingdom to join it, as well as those that the people look up to. But I know that I'm going to need those that know me pretty well. Which is where you guys come in. So Martin Tubbs, Nigel Ashcroft, Eric Lyndon, Alchemy Ethel, Mandy Anderson, Micheal and Selece Robertson. If you are willing, can you also become part of the royal court of the Drakken Kingdom."

 **A/N: Looks like Angelo is going to have his work cut out for him! Now the question is will his friends become part of his royal court? And what does Cornelia have planned? And will she be able to pull it off? Read on to find out.**

 **Please review.**


	8. Chapter VIII

**Chapter VIII:**

There the seven Battle Warriors were surprised by what Angelo had asked of them. I mean he just asked them to join his royal court. That's pretty big with the double lives that they are already leading.

"That's... pretty big.", Alchemy said.

"I know.", Angelo said. "But with all that's going on, I need those I can trust to aid me in this. And I couldn't think of anybody better than you guys. But I also know that this is asking a lot of you all. So take all the time you need to think about all of this. If you decide to join, cool. If not, then that's okay too."

"Thanks, man.", Nigel said. "Cause this is a lot to think about."

"Believe me, I know.", Angelo said.

"Did you ask your cousins?", Selece asked.

"I asked them before the duel and they said that as fun as it would be, they like how things are for them right now.", Angelo said. "Can't say that I don't blame them."

"Who else did you ask?", Martin asked.

"Well I plan on asking the leaders of the Drakken Kingdom rebellion.", Angelo said. "As well as one for each of the races seeing as the Drakken Kingdom is a mix of all the races of Metamoor. It won't be a small royal court."

"If we say yes, what will happen?", Mandy asked.

"Nothing major.", Angelo said. "We all will still be Battle Warriors who will be pretty much with the Drakken Kingdom. Tarnas is going to have followers out there that will be causing trouble. Plus, each of you will have other duties."

"Such as?", Eric asked.

"Depends on your skills.", Angelo said. "Not just as Battle Warriors but your natural skills and talents as well."

"I wouldn't mind taking a crack at that library.", Martin said. "Who knows what I could learn from the books there."

"First, take some time to think about it all.", Angelo said. "There's no rush, guys."

"If I may.", John said getting their attention. "This may be sudden, but I also think you all need to fill your parents in on this part of your lives. Well, those of you that need to.", he said referring to Nigel, Martin, Eric, Mandy, and Alchemy."

"Come again?", Eric asked.

"John is right.", Jun Lin said. "With all that's going on, something could happen in which you could go missing or we may end up getting stuck here for a while."

"And our parents will get worried about us being gone for so long.", Mandy figured. "And then there's the fact that we could get badly hurt or worse. Our families would have to be told about what happened to us."

"But how do we break all of this to them without them freaking out?", Alchemy asked. "And then there's the others. You know that they won't like it."

"Leave them to me, Halinor, and Yan Lin.", Kadma said. "You all just think about what John said as well as what Angelo is asking of you all."

"Which is a lot.", Martin said.

"I know that it is a lot, but see it like this. You won't have to hide all of this from your families anymore.", John said.

"Question.", Nigel said. "You all know about my brother Danny? Do I have to tell him as well?"

"Good question.", Jun Lin said. "Is he still the way he was?"

"Well he has been staying out of trouble yet hardly helps around the house like he should.", Nigel explained. "And he barely works at my dad's shop like he should. Maybe I shouldn't tell him about all of this."

"But what if he learns about what you do and gets mad that you kept him in the dark about it?", Alchemy asked. "It could all backfire on you."

"Good point.", Nigel said.

"Remember that I'm just suggestion that you tell your families about all of this.", John said. "In the end, telling your families is all up to you."

"We know, Mr. Vanders.", Mandy said. "This is all a lot to take in."

"Which is why you should take as much time as you need to decide on what to do.", Jun Lin said.

"And you can start right now.", Angelo said. "As for me, I'm going to get some more rest before I do anything else.", he said with a yawn.

"Good.", John said. "You do need the rest. It's been a long week."

"You're telling me.", Angelo said. "Who knew that the Dragon's Fang could drain me that much?"

"I'm just glad you're okay.", Elyon said as he held his hand getting a smile from Angelo that she returned.

"And that's our cue to leave.", Alchemy said as she and the others began to leave the room leaving Angelo and Elyon alone.

"So do you have any plans for the day?", Angelo asked the Meridian queen.

"No I do not.", Elyon said with a smile as she laid next to Angelo. "I asked Mia to handle things and to only contact me when there is an emergency."

"Good.", Angelo said with a smile. "Cause I plan on spending as much time with you before I have to attend to my royal duties."

"Looks like our Summer plans have changed.", Elyon said with a grin.

"Looks like.", Angelo said before they shared a loving kiss.

"Be right back.", Elyon said before teleporting away.

"Here did she go?", Angelo pondered.

A few minutes later, Elyom teleported back but she wasn't dressed in her royal garb. Now she was dressed in a pair of sleeping shorts and a lady's football jersey.

"Now I can get comfortable.", Elyon said as she got in bed with Angelo.

The couple then got comfortable as they laid together in the bed. No words were needed as they held each other in comfort. For they knew that they both had their work cut out for them. As for the others, they were looking for their friends to talk about what Angelo and John was asking of them while John, Kadma, Joe, and Jun Lin headed for the Drakken Kingdom to see how things were going. Now it didn't take long for the younger Battle Warriors to find their girlfriends and friends who were in the royal garden.

"There you are!", Irma said being impatient. "So what was so important that Angelo called you away from me?", she asked her boyfriend.

"We need to talk.", Martin said to Irma. "In private."

"Same here.", Nigel said to Taranee.

"Us too.", Eric said to Hay Lin.

"Can we talk?", Mandy asked Matt. "Just the two of us?"

"Ummmm... okay.", Matt said wondering what Mandy needed to talk about.

"Okay. What's so important that you all can't talk to us all about?", Cornelia asked.

"Because it's pretty big.", Alchemy said. "Which is why I need to talk to you alone.", she said before grabbing Cornelia's hand and teleporting away with her just as Martin, Nigel, Eric, and Mandy did the same with those they wanted to talk to leaving the others behind.

"What the heck was all that about?!", Will asked as she and Caleb looked at Selece and Micheal.

"Where did Alchemy take Cornelia?!", Caleb demanded to know.

"Relax. She's okay.", Micheal said. "Alchemy just needed to talk to Cornelia alone for a while."

"About what?", Will asked.

"Well it's like this.", Selece said as she and Micheal began to tell them about what Angelo and John had talked to them about.

As for the others, let's start with Alchemy and Cornelia who are somewhere in the Great Forest to talk.

"Okay, Al. What's the big deal?", Cornelia asked.

"Just listen for a sec.", Alchemy said. "Angelo asked me and the others to join his royal court."

"Oh.", Cornelia said as she looked at Alchemy. "That is big."

"And it gets bigger.", Alchemy said. "Mr. Vanders thinks we should tell our parents about what we do."

"Whoa!", Cornelia said. "That's even bigger!"

"Tell me about.", Alchemy said.

"So what are you going to do?", Cornelia asked as they each sat on some tree stumps that were near them.

"I... I really don't know.", Alchemy said. "I mean when it comes to being apart of Angelo's royal court, I thikn I can handle that. But as for telling my parents about all of this, that's a whole other story."

"Then don't tell.", Cornelia said.

"What?", Alchemy asked.

"Don't tell your parents about what you do.", Cornelia said. "My parents don't know about what I do and it's all good. So why should you have to tell your folks about all of this?"

"Yeah, but..."

"Look, Al. Mr. Vanders didn't say that you had to tell them right?", Cornelia asked.

"No. He didn't.", Alchemy said.

"Then there you go.", Cornelia said. "If you don't want to tell them, then don't tell them."

"Maybe. But what about being part of Angelo's royal court?", Alchemy asked.

"Now that's a whole other story.", Cornelia said. "I mean sure you could do it, but what if the people don't accept you and the others? That could lead to a whole mess load of trouble for Angelo."

"True.", Alchemy said.

"I say that you should take time to make your choice about all of this.", Cornelia said.

"Angelo said the same thing.", Alchemy said.

"Well he is right.", Cornelia said. "But it would be nice if we all could be a part of his royal court."

"It would be but you have your duties as Guardians.", Alchemy replied.

"I know. I know.", Cornelia said. "But we wouldn't be that busy."

"True.", Alchemy said.

"So maybe you could, oh I don't know, talk to Angelo about it.", Cornelia said. "I mean think of all we could do for the Drakken Kingdom together as a part of the royal court. And not just there, but for all of Metamoor."

"It does sound good.", Alchemy said. "But I'll have to run it by Angelo first."

"Of course! And if you need to talk about anything, I'm here for you.", Cornelia said as she placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Thanks, Cornelia. You're a true friend.", Alchemy said with a smile that Cornelia returned.

But behind that smile was a smirk that Cornelia was forming in her mind as she was thinking about what she and the others talked about before the others came and asked then to talk.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Okay, Corny. So what's your big idea about the guys?", Irma asked as she along with the rest of W.I.T.C.H., Matt and Caleb sat in the royal garden waiting for the others to come back after Angelo had called for them._

 _"Okay. Remember when Alborn said that Angelo may ask his fellow Battle Warriors to be a part of his royal court?", Cornelia asked._

 _"Yeah.", Hay Lin said. "As interesting as that sounds, I'd rather Eric didn't join it."_

 _"I agree.", Taranee said. "That'll be asking to much of them."_

 _"But what if we could be part of it with them?", Cornelia questioned with a cunning smirk._

 _"Come again?", Irma asked._

 _"Think about it.", Cornelia said. "Sooner or later Angelo might ask them to be a part of his royal court. And if he does, the others will ten to one talk to us about it."_

 _"And when they do, we can try to get them to talk Angelo into letting us join as well.", Taranee figured._

 _"Bingo!", Cornelia said. "And of course we will be willing to help Angelo seeing as we are all good friends."_

 _"Of course!", Irma said liking Cornelia's plan._

 _"Okay. I get it.", Will said. "With us being part of the royal court, you think we can try and slowly turn the people turning against Angelo when the time comes for us to do what we have planned."_

 _"That's the idea.", Cornelia said with a smirk._

 _"But this all rides on getting them to get Angelo into asking us to join the royal court.", Will said._

 _"Well I know that we can get our boyfriends to do it.", Irma said with confidence to which Hay Lin and Taranee nodded in agreement._

 _"As for Mandy, I think you can get her to do it as well, Matt.", Cornelia said to the Regent of Earth._

 _"I'll try.", Matt said._

 _"And as for Alchemy, I can handle her.", Cornelia said. "And I'm sure that you can get Angelo to let us join the royal court.", she said to Will. "Not to mention talk to Selece and Micheal about it as well."_

 _"Maybe.", Will said. "But if Angelo has his mind set on something, it's hard to get him to change his mind."_

 _"Don't worry, Will. We got this.", Cornelia said._

 _"It's so in the bag.", Irma said._

 _"Here's hoping.", Taranee said._

 _A few minutes later the others showed up and..._

 _"There you are!", Irma said being impatient. "So what was so important that Angelo call you away from me?", she asked her boyfriend._

 _"We need to talk.", Martin said to Irma. "In private."_

 ** _End Flashback_**

'We so got this.', Cornelia thought to herself hiding her smirk.

 ** _Martin & Irma_**

"So let me get this straight.", Irma said after hearing what Martin told her. "The mighty Warrior King wants you to join his royal court. And his uncle wants you to tell your parents about what you do."

"Pretty much.", Martin said as they were in in another part of the Great Forest.

"Well I'm so against you telling your folks about all of this.", Irma said. "Now as for the royal court thing, I say go for it."

"Really?", Martin questioned.

"Yeah!", Irma said. "I mean with that big brain of yours, you can do a lot of good for that kingdom."

"True.", Martin said. "But if I do this, that means we won't have much time together with all the work I'll be doing."

"That's true.", Irma said. "Unless I was to be working with you."

"Come again?", Martin asked.

"Well... what if me and the girls were to join the royal court too?", Irma asked. "Think about it! I could help you with whatever it is you'll be doing and spending time together. And the same can be said for Hay-Hay and Taranee when it comes to Eric and Nigel."

"That sounds nice.", Martin said. "But I don't think Angelo would go for it."

"Maybe if you and the others talk to him.", Irma said.

"I don't know.", Martin said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I know that it's asking a lot, but think about the benefits if Angelo said yes.", Irma said as she drew a circle on Martin's chest.

"I'll give it a shot.", Martin said. "But if Angelo says no, you can't get upset."

"I won't!", Irma said as she gave Martin a kiss that he returned. "You're the best!"

"Yeah. Yeah.", Martin said with a smile that Irma returned.

'So in the bag.', Irma thought to herself.

 _ **Nigel & Taranee**_

"That is a lot to think about.", Taranee said after hearing what Nigel told her.

"I know.", Nigel said. "Being a part of Angelo's royal court I think I can handle. But telling my folks, and possibly Danny, is something else all together."

"I hear you.", Taranee said. "It's asking a lot."

"Plus, if I do join the royal court, there may not be much time for the two of us.", Nigel said getting Taranee's attention. "I mean, it's not like I can't have you join with me."

"Well... who says you can't?", Taranee asked.

"Huh?", Nigel questioned.

"Think about it. We can be spending time together while working together.", Taranee explained with a small smile.

"That would be nice.", Nigel said with a small smile that Taranee returned. "I'll talk to Angelo about this.", he said as Taranee's smile grew. "But if he says no, then that'll be it. Okay?"

"Yeah! Sure!", Taranee agreed as they held hands smiling at each other.

'Let's hope Will can help with getting Angelo to go along with this.', the Fire Guardian thought to herself before she and Nigel shared a kiss.

 _ **Eric & Hay Lin**_

"Wow! That's huge!", Hay Lin said once Eric told her everything.

"You're telling me.", Eric said. "I mean I want to help Angelo out, but if I were to do this, then we won't have much time to spend together."

"Yeah.", Hay Lin said sadly. "Wait a minute! What if I were to join as well?"

"Say what?", Eric asked in surprise.

"What if I were to join the royal court as well?", Hay Lin asked.

"That's nice of you and all, Hay Lin, but Angelo asked me to join.", Eric said.

"I know. I know.", Hay Lin said. "But if you were to talk to Angelo about me joining you as well, maybe he'll say yes."

"Well... it couldn't hurt to ask.", Eric said putting a smile on Hay Lin's face. "Don't get to happy yet. I have to ask him first."

"I know. But how can he say no to his future cousin being a part of his royal court?", Hay Lin asked while batting her eyes getting a laugh out of Eric.

'This was easier than I thought.', Hay Lin thought to herself.

 _ **Mandy & Matt**_

"Whoa! Heavy!", Matt said taking in all that Mandy told her.

"Don't have to tell me about it.", Mandy said. "I mean telling my parents is major! Who knows how they'll react."

"Well at least you have a choice in the whole thing.", Matt said.

"Yeah. But you know something? Part of me does want to tell my parents about all of this.", Mandy said with a small smile.

"You do?", Matt asked getting a bit worried.

"Yeah.", Mandy said. "I've been thinking about it and they do have a right to know. What if something were to happen to me? I don't want the others to have to go tell them when I could of done it a long time ago."

'I have to talk her out if this! Now!', the young Regent thought to herself.

"I hear you Mandy. Really I do.", Matt said. "But think about this. If you tell your folks about this, then you'll have to tell them about the rest of us. And then we'll be in for it."

"What do you mean?", Mandy asked.

"Think about it.", Matt said. "If you were to tell your parents everything, then you'll have to tell them about the rest of us."

"I already thought about that.", Mandy said. "I'll just tell them about me and keep you all out of it."

"And what if they want to go to the Drakken Kingdom and see what you do?", Matt asked. "They may learn about the rest of us then and may tell our folks."

"You know, I was hoping that you would be a bit more supportive.", Mandy said.

"I'm sorry, Mandy, but I can't support something that may backfire on us.", Matt said. "So I'm asking you, as one of your closest friends, to not tell your parents about all of this. Please."

"I'll... think about it.", Mandy said to which Matt let out a sigh knowing that it was the best he was going to get from Mandy.

"Okay. That's all I ask.", Matt said. "Now as for you being a part of Angelo's royal court, that's a tall order. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Not sure.", Mandy said. "I know that it'll be a lot of work, but I also know that Angelo will need people that he can trust by his side."

"Then why just you guys?", Matt questioned. "Why not the rest of us? Does he not trust us or is he still holding a grudge from what happened in Heatherfield Forest?"

"That's not it, Matt.", Mandy said. "Remember that you are a Regent of Earth. Your duty is to Earth and it's Heart while the Guardians have a duty to all the Known Worlds."

"Well it would be nice if he were to ask the girls about it at least.", Matt said. "It's not like they can't be part time members or something."

"Well maybe the girls should ask the Oracle first.", Mandy said. "Don't want them to accept something when it could get them in trouble."

"Good point.", Matt said. "But if they were to get the okay, it would be nice to have someone to talk to Angelo about making them a part of his royal court. I mean with all that has happened, it would be nice for us to be doing something together."

"I'll talk to him about it.", Mandy said. "But don't expect anything."

"Thanks.", Matt said with a smile that Mandy returned.

'So far, so good.', Matt thought to himself. 'I hope the others are having as much luck.'

Now back in Elyon's garden, Selece and Micheal had told Will and Caleb everything.

"Royal court, huh?", Caleb questioned.

"Yeah.", Selece said. "Not something you get asked to join normally."

"So why just you guys?", Will asked trying not to sound jealous.

"Why Will Vandom! Don't tell me that you're jealous.", Micheal said with a grin.

"No!", Will said with a light blush. "It's just that it would be nice to help out."

"Well remember that you and the other girls have your duties to Kandrakar.", Micheal said.

"Not all the time.", Will said.

"She right you know.", Caleb said. "With all that has happened, it would be nice to have something that can bring you all together."

"And maybe you two can talk Angelo into letting me and the girls join his royal court.", Will said. "Please guys. I really want for all of us to be close friends again."

"Weeeeeell... we'll see what we can do.", Selece said as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"But we'll make no promises.", Micheal said before Will hugged them both.

"Thanks guys!", Will said smiling. "This means a lot!"

"Sure thing, Will.", Selece said.

'And now we wait.', Caleb thought to himself when the others teleported back looking pretty happy.

'So how did it go with you all?', Taranee asked her fellow Guardians telepathically.

'Pretty good.', Hay Lin said. 'Eric is going to talk to Angelo about letting us be a part of his royal court.!'

'I got Martin to do the same thing.', Irma said.

'I got Alchemy on board, too.', Cornelia said.

'Same with Selece and Micheal.', Will said. 'And Matt talked Mandy into doing the same.', she said as she saw Matt give her a nod letting her know that he talked Mandy into talking to Angelo about asking them to join his royal court. 'Now we just wait.'

'Here's hoping Angelo says yes.', Taranee said as she sat with Nigel as they all sat in the royal garden.

'Relax, Taranee.', Cornelia said as she was sitting with Caleb. 'No way Angelo can say no to his friends. He'll have to let us join his court if he wants to make them happy.'

'Let's hope that you're right, Corny.', Irma said as she was laying her head in Martin lap.

'We got this, guys.', Cornelia said confident of their plan. 'We so got this.'

Well a week passed and the Drakken Kingdom was busy with rebuilding. All those that were loyal to Tarnas were captured and held prisoner in the towns they ran waiting for the Warrior King to come for them with his soldiers. As for the other Battle Warriors, they hadn't talked to Angelo about letting the Guardians and Matt be a part of his royal court yet. But that was soon going to change. Which brings us to Martin and Alchemy who are checking on things in the capital city of Yaga. Which them are Irma, Cornelia, and Matt.

"So did you talk to Angelo about me and the girls joining his royal court yet?", Irma asked Martin as they were walking through the streets of Yaga where there were members of the Mystic Battle Warrior's construction crew working on the buildings that needed work.

"Not yet.", Martin said which got him a look from Irma. "Don't give me that look, Irma. It's been a pretty busy week for us here. As you can see, we've been spending most of our time working on the homes as well as the businesses of the people here. Not to mention the other towns and villages of the kingdom."

"So when will you be talking to Angelo?", Cornelia asked.

"Hopefully today.", Alchemy said. "He has been busy visiting the other towns and villages collecting those that have been loyal to Tarnas."

"Let's just hope that the power doesn't go to Angelo's head.", Matt said which got the attention of the citizen which Martin noticed.

"Ummm... guys. When around the people, can you not call him by his first name.", Alchemy said. "Please refer to him by King Angelo or His Majesty.", he said to which Irma, Cornelia, and Matt busted out laughing.

"That's funny, Al!", Cornelia laughed until she saw that Alchemy was serious. "Wait! Are you serious?!"

"Yes. I am.", Alchemy said. "The people need to see that even his friends show His Majesty the proper respect."

"Oh please!", Cornelia snapped. "There's no way that I'm calling Angelo, His Majesty, or King Angelo! So you can forget that crap!"

"Same here!", Matt said. "If anything, he needs to start showing proper respect to us!"

"Got that right!", Irma said. "We've been fighting more things than you all have been for a long time now!"

"And I say that it's high time that he and the rest of you Battle Warriors show us that proper respect!", Cornelia said which got the attention of the Battle Warrior Construction Crew that were close to them as they looked at her. "What are you all looking at?!"

"Do you really want to test them?", Martin asked Cornelia.

"They're not so tough!", Matt said before a Strength Battle Warrior with red skin and gray eyes with green hair lifted a two ton block of stone and carried it like it was nothing. "Then again... I could be wrong."

"You all do know that if you even want to have a chance at being in Angelo's royal court, you'll have to show him the proper respect.", Martin said.

"Respect goes both ways, you know.", Irma said.

"Well you guys haven't been giving any of us Battle Warrior much respect for a while now.", Alchemy said.

"Come again?", Cornelia asked.

"Ever since the Duke Avis incident, you all have been giving us a bit of a hard time.", Alchemy explained. "And before you say anything about us not telling you about Angelo and Elyon being switched, you know why they didn't want you guys to know.", she said before they could say anything.

"And then there's how you all acted during the Trials. Which wasn't cool, I might add.", Martin said. "Now we're going to go talk to His Majesty about you all being a part of his royal court. If he says no, they that'll be the end of it. Later.", he said before giving Irma a quick kiss and teleporting away with Alchemy.

"Well that went well.", Irma said.

"At least he's still going to talk to Angelo about having us be a part of his royal court.", Matt said. "That's a good thing."

"Maybe.", Irma said. "But maybe we should start addressing the Warrior King properly."

"Come again?", Cornelia asked. "You want to be calling him King Angelo or His Majesty?"

"I'm not to thrilled about it, but if it'll get us in the royal court, then I say that we do what we have to do and play nice.", Irma said.

"She has a point.", Matt said.

"Unbelievable!", Cornelia said with the roll of her eyes. "First Elyon and Mia want us to start addressing them properly, now Angelo! When do we get the same treatment?"

"When we pull our big take over.", Irma whispered to Cornelia. "Then they will be giving us the proper respect and then some.", she whispered putting a smile on Cornelia's face as they went looking for the other Guardians.

Now in the palace, Martin along with his fellow Battle Warriors were walking up to the doors of the throne room where there were some guards standing guard.

"We wish to have an audience with His Majesty, King Angelo.", Martin said to which the guard nodded and opened the doors letting them in.

Once in the throne room, they found Angelo talking with two of the foremen of the MBW (Mystic Battle Warrior) Construction Crews about something. Now Angelo wasn't in his Battle Warrior form for it wasn't needed at the time. He was dressed in a black t-shirt, black pants with a brown leather belt with brown leather boots, a brown leather battle harness brown fur forearm bands and a sleeveless black fur long coat. Upon his brow was the silver crown of the Warrior King of the Drakken Kingdom which was only two and a half inches with a dragon design in the front of it. When he was done talking to the foremen, Angelo sent them on their way before turning to see his fellow Battle Warriors.

"What's up, guys?", Angelo asked glad to see them.

"Not really.", Eric said. "How's the outfit?"

"It's okay. It does take some getting use to.", Angelo said. "I'm thinking about making my Battle Warrior outfit the same whenever I'm here."

"That actually sounds pretty cool.", Mandy said.

"Thanks.", Angelo said. "Now what's going on? And don't say nothing cause I can tell, by the looks on your faces, that something is up. So spill."

"Well, Your Majesty..."

"Stop.", Angelo said as he held up his right hand stopping Martin. "You guys only have to do that when there are others around. And as you can see, it's just us here."

"Well... Angelo, it's about being part of your royal court.", Martin said. "We're still thinking about it and everything, and we were wondering if you were willing to offer others to join as well."

"What others?", Angelo asked. "Wait. Are you talking about the girls and Matt?"

"Just hear us out.", Eric said. "If the girls are apart of your royal court, along with us, those of them that are our girlfriends can spend time with us."

"If you allow this, it'll help with our relationships big time.", Nigel said.

"We really need this, Angelo.", Martin said.

"Do you all feel like this?", Angelo asked his friends.

"Well, Corny is one of my best friends.", Alchemy said. "It would be great if we could be a part of something like this."

"I feel the same when it comes to Matt.", Mandy said. "And it could help me get to know Will a bit better."

"And Will is one of my best friends. Not to mention your best friend as well.", Selece said.

"I just want to keep the peace between us all.", Micheal said. "But if I have to be honest, something like this shouldn't affect any relationships at all."

"I couldn't agree more.", Martin said. "But they feel left out for some reason."

"I get it guys.", Angelo said understanding how his friends felt. "I really do. Some of you want to spend more time with your girlfriends while the rest of you want to be able to hang with your friends. But the girls are the Guardians of the Known Worlds while Matt is one of the Regents of Earth. They have their duties. Matt needs to be on Earth to help his fellow Regents protect Lillian when the need arrives and W.I.T.C.H... well things may be calm right now, but they may be needed at a moments notice for who knows what."

"But when they're not doing anything, they can be here.", Selece said.

"No they can't.", Martin said.

"But..."

"No. Angelo's is right.", Martin said cutting Nigel off. "As much as I want Irma to be a member of the royal court with me, it'll be way to many people in the royal court. Besides. There's something we haven't thought of."

"What?", Alchemy asked.

"If Kandrakar would even allow the girls to be apart of Angelo's royal court.", Martin said.

"And that's why I didn't ask them to be apart of my royal court.", Angelo said. "The people want to have members of the royal court that will be there for them. And with their duties, the girls can't be part of my royal court. Nor can Matt with his duties as a Regent of Earth. I'm sorry, guys, but that's just the way it is."

"He's right, you know.", Micheal said. "They may not like it, but what can you do?"

"You know that they'll have something to say about all of this.", Alchemy said. "And it won't be pretty."

"Well if they have any complaints, send them my way. I'll handle them.", Angelo said. "But right now, I have to make plans to go to the different towns, and villages to see about those that were loyal to Tarnas."

"That should be fun.", Eric said.

"Yeah. A barrel of laughs.", Angelo said as he rolled his eyes getting a laugh out of his friends.

Now waiting for Martin and the others were W.I.T.C.H. and Matt who were in the palace courtyard standing around the water fountain there.

"So do you think they got Angelo to say yes?", Hay Lin asked.

"Come on now, Hay-Hay! How can he say no to his future cousin being in his royal court?", Irma asked as she wrapped an arm around her best friend's shoulder getting a smile from the Air Guardian.

"If he knows what's good for him he'll say yes to us being part of his royal court.", Matt said.

"Matt chill!", Will whispered as some soldiers walked by them.

"Why? I'm just telling it like it is", Matt said. "Angelo needs to start showing us the proper respect that is due us. Mainly you five for all that you have done not only for Metamoor but Earth as well!"

"Matt's right!", Cornelia said. "It's high time that we got something for all that we've done. It doesn't have to be something big. But at least give us something!", she said when Martin and the others came out of the palace.

"Hey guys.", Alchemy said. "When did you get all get here?"

"A while ago.", Taranee said.

"So what did His Majesty say?", Irma asked with a bit of sarcasm when she sid "His Majesty".

"Well... we talked about it and gave good reasons why it would be good to have you guys in his royal court.", Mandy said. "But..."

"But?", Will asked.

"I knew it!", Cornelia said. "He said no! Didn't he?!"

"Yeah.", Selece said.

"Why that... I can't believe he said no!", Matt said as he marched towards the palace.

"Where are you going?", Will asked.

"I'm going to have a talk with His Royal Highness!", Matt said.

"Hold it!", Micheal said as he jumped in front of Matt stopping.

"Move before I move you.", Matt said as he glared at Micheal through his golden mask.

"Maybe you should stop and listen before you go and do something stupid.", Micheal said not being scared of Matt.

"Matt calm down.", Will said as she walked up to her boyfriend. "I want to hear what they have to say.", she said giving her boyfriend a look that said she wasn't going to let him go any further.

"Fine!", Matt said as he transformed back to normal. "But it better be good!", he said.

"So why did Angelo say no?", Hay Lin asked.

"Now, now, Hay-Hay. We have to call him King Angelo or His Majesty now.", Irma said sarcastically getting a giggle out of her best friend.

"Like that'll happen.", Matt said under his breath.

"Anyway, Angelo gave some good reasons why he didn't ask you guys to be a part of his royal court.", Micheal said.

"Let me guess. Because of our duties as Guardians.", Taranee said. "And Matt's duties as a Regent of Earth."

"That excuse is getting real old, real fast!", Cornelia said.

"But it's the truth.", Martin said. "You, Matt, have to be there for the Heart of Earth when she needs you."

"Like there's any threats to Lillian.", Matt said.

"Now right now, but who's to say that there isn't someone watching her right now waiting for the right moment to strike?", Eric asked.

"That's what Napoleon is there for.", Cornelia said.

"He can't be with her all the time.", Nigel asked.

"Not helping, dude.", Matt said.

"Sorry, man, but anything can happen.", Nigel said. "When you became a Regent of Earth, you took the duty of protecting Lillian from anyone and anything that would try to do her harm and take her powers. How can you do that when you are here all the time?"

"He's got you there, Matt.", Mandy said.

"I'm not here all the time.", Matt said.

"Really? Cause, lately, whenever Will comes here, you are here with her.", Selece pointed out to which Matt had nothing for she was right.

"And then there's you five.", Alchemy said to W.I.T.C.H. "Yes, it's true that right now there's no trouble for you to be called away to handle. But when the time comes, you will have to leave to handle it."

"Yeah. So?", Irma asked. "I believe that the people of the Drakken Kingdom would love to have the Guardians of the Known Worlds as members of the royal court."

"Couldn't agree more.", Will said.

"Well, the people of the Drakken Kingdom will want to have a royal court in which it's members are here for them without them worrying about them having to leave to handle a problem on another world.", Selece said. "I'm sorry, Will, but Angelo made a good point when he said that."

"Plus, there's something that none of you thought about.", Martin said.

"And that is?", Irma asked.

"If Kandrakar would be okay with you being part of Angelo's royal court.", Alchemy said.

"Then we'll go check.", Taranee said. "And if we get the okay?"

"Then we'll go talk to Angelo about it.", Nigel said.

"No! _WE_ will go talk to Angelo about it!", Cornelia said. "And he _WILL_ listen to us!"

With that, Will opened a fold to Kandrakar that she along with her fellow Guardians and Matt went through not even saying goodbye to the others.

"Well that went better than I thoguht.", Micheal said as the fold closed.

"Think Kandrakr will give then the okay?", Alchemy asked.

"I have no idea.", Martin said. "I just hope that this doesn't get to out of hand."

Now on Kandrakar, the girls and Matt were walking down the halls of the Fortress of Infinity with one thought in mind. To talk to the Oracle about it being okay to be a part of the royal court of the Drakken Kingdom.

"Think we'll get the okay to being a part of Angelo's royal court?", Hay Lin asked.

"Of course we will!", Cornelia said.

"All we have to do is plead our case and the Oracle will say that it's okay.", Taranee said.

"That's easier said than done.", Will said as they stood at the doors to the meeting hall of the Council of the Known Worlds.

"What do you mean?", Irma asked.

"Well for every reason that we give why we should be part of the royal court, they will have a reason why we shouldn't.", Will explained.

"You have a point there.", Taranee said. "Maybe we shouldn't do this and save ourselves trouble."

"Oh come on guys!", Cornelia said. "This is not the time to be negative!"

"Corny's right!", Irma said. "If we can get into the royal court, it'll make what we have to do much easier."

"I don't know.", Hay Lin said. "I think Will's right about the Oracle and the council turning us down."

"Maybe so.", Matt said. "But it can't hurt to try."

"Okay then. Let's do it.", Will said before taking a deep breath and opening the doors to the meeting hall where the Oracle along with Halinor, Tibor, and Alfor were speaking about something.

"Are we interrupting?", Will asked as she, her fellow Guardians, and Matt walked into the room.

"Ah! Guardians! We were just talking about you and the Regent of Earth.", Tibor said surprising the girls and Matt.

"What do you mean?", Matt asked.

"Well a few days ago, my grandson, Martin came to me for some advice about you six being a part of King Angelo's royal court.", Halinor explained. "He wanted to know how he should go to the Warrior King about the matter. So I simply told him to go and talk to King Angelo about the matter. But just to be safe, I decided to come and speak to the Oracle about the matter."

"Well it so happens that is why we are here.", Cornelia said. "It turns out that Angelo does not want us to be a part of his royal court."

"Has he given you a reason?", Alfor asked.

"Something about our duty to the Known Worlds.", Irma said as if it were nothing.

"I do not like how you're not taking your duties to the Known Worlds more seriously, Guardians.", the Oracle said. "As the Guardians of the Known Worlds, you have a duty to all the Known Worlds. Not just one where two of your friends rule a kingdom each."

"We knwo of our duties, Oracle. Really truly do.", Taranee said. "It's just that King Angelo has asked the members of his Mystic Battle Warrior team to be a part of his royal court. And Hay Lin, Irma, and myself each have a boyfriend that is a part of Angelo's battle Warrior team. While the other members are good friends of ours."

"And you wish to be closer with them.", Tibor said.

"Yes. We do.", Matt said.

"Do you know how many of the Known Worlds have countries and kingdoms that would like to have one if not all five of you as a part of their government?", the Oralce asked surprising the girls. "I will tell you. Hundreds if not thousands.", he said surprising the girls and Matt.

"Hundreds?!", Hay Lin asked.

"Thousands?!", Irma asked.

"Indeed.", Alfor said. "You are the Guardians of the Known Worlds after all. The tales of your adventures as well as the adventures of those that came before you have been told to many. Many would love to have at least one of you as a member of their government just to say that they do."

"Wow! Talk about fame!", Cornelia said. "I mean I figured that we were famous, but WOW!", she said to which all five girls smiled at the fame they had.

"And that is why you can not be a part of King Angelo's royal court.", Halinor said which turns the girls' smiles into frowns.

"But why?!", Will asked.

"Think about it, girls.", Halinor said. "If we were to let you become part of Angelo and or Elyon's royal court, then then other countries and kingdoms of other worlds will want you to be a part of their governments. No. They will demand it. Which will will be stretching you five very thin."

"Which will be taking you from your family and friends.", Alfor added.

"Which is something I do not believe you want to happen.", Tibor said.

"Well... what if we keep us being part of Angelo's royal court a secret?", Irma asked.

"That will not work.", the Oracle said.

"And why not?", Cornelia asked.

"Because sooner or later, someone will visit Metamoor.", the Tibor said.

"And they will learn about us being a part of Angelo's royal court.", Taranee said.

"Which is why none of you can be a part of King Angelo's royal court.", the Oracle said.

"Aw, man!", Hay Lin said.

"I am sorry, young ones. But it has to be this way.", the Oracle said.

"Well with all due respect, sir, I am a Regent of Earth.", Matt said. "There isn't anything really stopping me from joining the royal court of the Drakken Kingdom."

"Ah, but like you said. You are a Regent of Earth.", Tibor said. "And as much as you have been of help to the Guardians, your place is on Earth to defend it's Heart from anyone and anything that would want her power. If you can not do that, then perhaps one should be found that will."

"You wouldn't _DARE_ take my powers from me!", Matt said as he glared at Tibor.

"But they are not your powers, Matthew.", the Oracle said. "The power you wield belong to the Earth. Power that was given to you to protect the Heart of Earth. A duty that you need to focus more on."

"But I am more needed with the Guardians!", Matt argued as he stood with Will who held his hand.

"No one is saying that you are not a trusted allie of the Guardians, Matt.", Halinor said. "But you need to learn more about your powers and what you can do with them."

"And how do I do that?", Matt asked. "Who can I find to teach me?"

"You shall come here to train and learn more about your powers.", Tibor said. "And I shall be your teacher."

"You?!", a surprised Matt asked.

"Do not think that I am to old to teach you, Regent of Earth.", Tibor said. "When I am done with you, you shall be a fine warrior. What you do with that power will define who you are. We will begin your training in five days time. I suggest that you prepare yourself for this new chapter in your life.", he said giving Matt a stern look that said he was not playing around.

"Ummmmmm... Okay then.", Matt said not knowing what to think at the moment.

"And with that settled, I suggest that you all go back home and think about all that we have talked about today.", the Oracle said as he opened a fold to Earth. "I know that you all wish to be in King Angelo's royal court, but you have your duties that must come first. Please remember this in the future."

"We will, Oracle.", Will said as she along with her fellow Guardians and Matt bowed to him and his council. "Thank you.", she said before they all headed through the fold.

Once through the fold, the Oracle closed the fold while lettig out a sad sigh.

"I take it that you read their thoughts, Oracle.", Alfor said.

"Indeed I have, Alfor.", the Oracle said. "And sadly, they still plan on going through with their plans. Thankfully, we were able to put an end to them being a part of King Angelo's royal court where they could of done some great damage to his good name."

"But that will not stop them from going through with their plans.", Halinor said.

"No it will not, Halinor.", the Oracle said.

"Which begs the question of why you offered to train the young Regent, Tibor.", Halinor said to her friend.

"My hope is to teach him so much while trying to show him the right path.", Tibor explained.

"And in case he doesn't do so...", Halinor began to say.

"I am only teaching him so much.", Tibor said with a cunning smile.

"I truly wish you luck, Tibor.", Alfor said. "For I think that you will need it."

"I do believe that you are right, my friend.", Tibor said. "I do believe that you are right."

 **A/N: Well it looks like W.I.T.C.H. and Matt won't be a part of Angelo's royal court. But it does look like Matt is in for some hard training with Tibor. Will his training stop Matt from helping W.I.T.C.H. in the betrayal? Only time will tell. And how will Angelo do when he goes to the towns and villages to see about those that were loyal to Tarnas? Now that should be fun!**

 **Please review.**


	9. Chapter IX

**Chapter IX:**

Now on Earth, W.I.T.C.H. and Matt were in their secret base that was in the basement of Ye Old Book Shop sulking over what happened in Kandrakar. Hoping that they would of gotten the okay to be in Angelo's royal court, only for the Oracle to tell them no. And with good reason. Not only that, but now Matt is going to get some special training from Tibor. Which meant that he won't be hanging around with Will and the others as much when they go to Metamoor or on any Guardian missions that come up.

"Well that was a bust!", Irma said as she slumped down on the couch that they had down there. "I was so hoping to being a part of that royal court with Martin. Not to mention being able to boss some servants around."

"Well we're not going to be!", Hay Lin said as she was sitting next to Irma. "This stinks! I was so looking forward to working with Eric!"

"Well who says that we still can't?", Will asked.

"Weren't you paying attention to what the Oracle said?!", a frustrated Cornelia asked. "We can't be a part of the great King Angelo's stupid royal court!", she said as she threw her arms up into the air.

"True. But he didn't say that we couldn't offer our help in anything that they do.", she said with a smirk.

"Okay. Now you lost me.", Irma said.

"Think about it. Right now, Angelo and his royal court are going to be busy with the rebuilding of the Drakken Kingdom.", Will said. "And there's a lot of work that needs to be done."

"And they can't do it all by themselves!", Taranee said as she caught on to what Will was talking about. "We can offer our help to the Drakken Kingdom! And at the same time be making a good name for ourselves!"

"And influencing some of the people to our side when the time comes!", Cornelia added.

"You guys are forgetting something.", Irma said getting the attention of her friends. "Will they ask us for our help?"

"Of course they will!", Hay Lin said getting excited about Will's idea. "Why wouldn't they?!"

"Remember that they want to show the people that they don't need to rely on you Guardians all the time.", Matt said.

"Well I believe that they will need all the help that they can get with all that they have to do.", Will said.

"The least that we can do is offer our help to King Angelo.", Cornelia said with a sly smile.

"It is the least that we can do.", Irma said. "After all, the Guardians help those in need.", she said with a sly smile of her own.

"Let be careful with this, guys.", Will said. "The last thing we want to do is get on Angelo's bad side."

"Will's right. We need to handle this carefully.", Taranee said. "To much is at stake with what we are planning."

"Well have fun helping without me.", Matt said. "For I will be busy training with Tibor. That'll be fun.", he said in a deadpan tone.

"See it like this, Matt.", Will said. "You can put all that training to good use when the time comes for us to do what we have planned.", she said putting a smile on Matt's face.

'I'll put it to good use alright!', Matt thought to himself. 'I'll show the mighty Warrior King who the true warrior is!'

Elsewhere, we have Caleb, Peter, and Joel at the Cook's cabin, in Heatherfield Forest, doing some training before they got their powers that would make them Mystic Battle Warriors.

"Argh!", Joel yelled as Caleb flipped him on his back.

"Let's try that again.", Caleb said.

"I know that you're getting us ready for some major fighting and everything, but do you have to be so rough man?", Joel asked as he got to his feet.

"You saw how Angelo and the others train right?", Caleb asked getting a nod from Joel. "Well we have to train just as hard. If not harder. When the time comes, they will give it their all to stop us. But they may hold back thinking that we are under mind control."

"And we can take advantage of that.", Peter said as he was sitting on a tree stump taking a break from training with the body bag he had hanging from a tree branch. "We'll need every advantage we can get when taking them on."

"No argument here.", Joel said. "I'm still freaked out about having to fight those guys!"

"Who wouldn't be? All of them are powerful. And the fact that they can fight without their powers doesn't make things easier for us.", Caleb said. "So the sooner we defeat them and end the coming war the better."

"Plus, there's my sister and the other Guardians.", Peter said.

"What do you mean?", Joel asked.

"We have to show them that we can keep up with them as well.", Peter explained. "So when we get our powers, we have to train and train hard."

"Peter's right.", Caleb said. "We have to show them that we are on equal footing with them. That way they will show us proper respect. Plus, there's something else we need to be watchful for.", he said as he narrowed is eyes.

"Danny and Uriah.", Peter said knowing what Caleb was thinking of.

"Those two may give us an edge but can still be a problem at the same time.", Caleb said.

"Well Dunn is pretty tough, but won't be much of a problem when he sees that there's something in it for him.", Joel explained. "I mean, he did agree to being a part of all this."

"True, but I'm still going to keep an eye on him.", Caleb said.

"No argument there.", Joel agreed. "Now Danny is another problem."

"Danny is a punk, but he's a tough punk!", Peter said. "If there's a chance at making easy money with a slim chance at getting caught, he'll take it. He can fight which is a good thing for us. He's probably teaching Uriah what he knows about fighting. Both good and dirty. And I know that he isn't to fond of his brother. Advantage us. But we still need to keep an eye on him."

"No need to tell me that.", Caleb said. "I've dealt with a few people like him during my days leading the rebellion. In the end you have to earn their respect. Even if you have to beat it out of them."

"You know, I wonder how Ashcroft and Dunn are doing with their training.", Joel said as he looked up at the clear blue sky.

"I wouldn't worry about Danny much.", Peter said. "Uriah, on the other hand, is another story."

Now on Shell Beach...

"Whoa!", Uriah yelled as he was sent flying by Danny who flipped him onto the sand followed by moaning from the flip.

"Come on, Dunn! I know that you're not done yet!", Danny said with a smirk as he looked down at Uriah. "Last I checked, you were one of the current big bads of Sheffield. Don't tell me that it was all a load of bull."

"Of course not!", Uriah said as he got to his feet. "I'm the baldest guy in Sheffielfd!"

"And yet Tubbs stands up to you now.", Danny said with a smirk. "He even beat you in a fight!"

"Well he has been taking martial arts lessons from Angelo's uncle.", Uriah said in his defense. "I didn't see it coming!"

"Well soon you'll be able to even up the score.", Danny said. "And then some."

"What do you mean?", Uriah asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It'll be bad enough for Tubbs to see you fighting along side his girlfriend against him.", Danny said with a smirk. "Now think about how bad it'll be for him if you were to hook up with Lair.", he said as his smirk grew.

Hearing this made a smirk grow on Uriah face as he thought about what Danny just said.

"I have to admit that she is rather hot.", Uriah said. "I wouldn't mind hooking up with that!"

"Then go for it.", Danny said.

"But I doubt she'll even give me the time of day.", Uriah said.

"Well when she tells you to back off, tell her that you two together will get to Tubbs.", Danny said. "She'll pretend to be with you while you try to charm her enough for her to like you."

"And you think that'll work?", Uriah asked.

"Trust me when I say that there's a part of Lair, like most girls, that wants to date a bad boy at least once in her life.", Danny said with a smirk. "Especially when she thinks she can change you.", he said with a grin.

"Oh please! I've seen plenty of girls like that at school!", Uriah said as he rolled his eyes. "They get off my nerves! Lair can try to change me, but it'll be me who changes her!"

"Now that's what I'm talking about!", Danny said. "It would be the icing on the cake in all of this! You turning Lair, a cop's daughter, into a bad girl!", he laughed as he drank some water he had in a cooler.

"Now what about what they said about taking our powers away if we get out of line?", Uriah asked.

"Oh they'll do it.", Danny said. "But only as a warning to keep us in line. But they fail to relies something."

"That they need us.", Uriah said with a smirk that Danny returned. "We don't need them. We can just simply walk away from them and live our lives while they are busy fighting their soon to be former friends."

"Bingo.", Danny said. "Before we know it, they will be respecting us.

"This is going to be fun.", Uriah said as he and Danny went back to their training.

A few days later, in the Drakken Kingdom, on Metamoor, the Guardians and Matt had arrived in the capital city of Yaga to speak with Angelo. So once at the palace...

"We, the Guardians of the Known Worlds and one of Earth's Regents, wish to have an audience with King Angelo please.", Will said to the guards at the palace doors.

One of the guards headed inside as the girls and Matt waited with the other guard. It didn't take long for the guard to return.

"His Majesty says that you may come in.", the guard said with a bow as he let them enter.

"Thank you.", Will said as they entered the palace.

Once in the palace, there were two soldiers that greeted them and guided them to the throne room.

'I don't know about you, Will, but it turned my stomach hearing you call 'him' King Angelo.', Cornelia said to through the girls' telepathic link.

'You said it, Corny!', Irma agreed. 'It's like feeding his ego when ever someone calls him King Angelo or His Majesty or His Highness.'

'Seriously?!', Will asked as they followed the soldiers. 'You guys have no problem doing so when we go to other worlds that have royalty!'

'Well... That's different!', Irma said.

'Yeah! They are born into and raised as royalty.', Cornelia said. 'Was Angelo? No! Was Elyon? No! And then there's Mia!'

'Who was born and raised as royalty.', Taranee said. 'And Elyon was born a princess who had to be taken away for her safety.'

'And raised on Earth as an normal girl', Irma said. 'She needs to remember that as well as who saved her butt twice!'

'And she and Angelo need to remember who we are!', Cornelia said. 'We are the Guardians! Heroes of the Known Worlds! They should bow to us! Not the other way around!'

'Amen sister!', Irma said.

'Oh brother.', Will said as she rolled her eyes.

'A little full of yourselves are we?', Hay Lin asked.

'Just telling it like it is, Hay-Hay!', Irma said with a smile.

'Well here's a word of advice.', Taranee said as they were now at the doors to the throne room. 'Keep what you just said to yourselves. We don't want to cross any lines and make everyone mad at us.'

'Yeah, yeah, yeah.', Irma said as one of the soldiers was addressing the guards that were at the throne room doors. 'We'll play nice.'

"The Guardians of the Known Worlds and the Regent of Earth wish to speak with His Majesty.", the soldier said.

The guards nodded before one of the went inside to speak with Angelo.

'At least they know how to announce us.', Cornelia said referring to the soldier.

'Not now, Corny!', Will said when the guard came back out.

"The king will see you now.", the guard said as he and the other guard opened the doors.

'I wish he would of turned us away.', Matt thought to himself as they entered throne room.

Once in the throne room, they saw that it was still being worked on by some Battle Warriors and some palace workers. As for Angelo, he along with his Battle Warrior team and some male and female soldiers, who were generals in armor standing around what looked like a large table that had a map of the Drakken Kingdom painted on it. As for Angelo, he was not transformed as he was in his royal clothes that were a black t-shirt, black pants with a brown leather belt with brown leather boots, a brown leather battle harness brown fur forearm bands and a sleeveless black fur long coat. Upon his brow was the silver crown of the Warrior King of the Drakken Kingdom which was only two and a half inches with a dragon design in the front of it.

'Well don't he look all regal and everything.', Irma said sarcastically.

'I kind of like it.', Hay Lin said as they stood there.

"Your Majesty. May I present the Guardians of the Known Worlds and one of Earth's Regents.", the guard said getting Angelo's attention.

"Thank you, Fredrick.", Angelo said as he walked towards them. "You may return to your post.", he said to the guard who bowed to Angelo and left the throne room. "Guardians. Regent. Welcome.", he said surprising the young heroes.

"Say what now?", Irma asked.

"I do believe His Majesty just welcomed you to his palace.", one of the generals said.

"We analogize. It's just kind of weird being addressed like this by a friend.", Taranee said.

"And yet, they were complaining about not getting respect a few days ago.", Alchemy whispered to Martin who hid his snicker.

'It's about time we started getting some respect around here.', Cornelia said through their link.

'Then how about doing the same.', Hay Lin said.

'Alright fine!', Cornelia said. 'I guess I can play along. For now.'

"We do not mean to interrupt you, Your Majesty, but we wish to speak to you about a certain matter.", Cornelia said.

"You mean the matter of me not asking you to be in my royal court?", Angelo asked. "Well from what Battle Warrior Martin tells me, the Oracle and his council told you why you couldn't be a part of my royal court.", he said surprising the girls.

"And how do you know what they told us?", Irma asked.

"Halinor is my grandmother.", Martin said. "She came to me, yesterday and told me about what happened when you went to Kandrakar to talk to the Oracle."

"Which begs the question as to why you all are here.", Angelo said. "Don't get me wrong. It's good to see you. I just figured that you all would be back home relaxing or training."

"Well, Your Majesty, we just came to say that there are no hard feelings about the whole matter and to offer our services to you and the Drakken Kingdom.", Will said with a kind smile. "We know that you have your hands full around here and wish to help."

"Yeah!", Irma said. "We can help bust some bandits. Catch any Lurdens that may be bothering some towns and villages. You know. Hero stuff!"

"Thanks, but when it comes to bandits and thieves, the soldiers have that under control with the aid of some rookie Battle Warrior teams.", Angelo said. "And as for Lurdens and Mogriffs, well no one has had any trouble with them yet. But with our luck, that's bound to change sooner or later."

"So in other words, you don't need us.", Matt said with a hint of annoyance.

"I didn't say that.", Angelo said. "I do know some ways that you can help.", he said putting a smile on their faces. "But first, I have to go over some things with my team and my new generals. Can you give me an hour?"

"Sure thing.", Will said. "See you in an hour."

"Thanks.", Angelo said as W.I.T.C.H. and Matt left the throne room

Once out of the throne room, the six of them made their way out of the palace and stood around the water fountain waiting. Or so it would seem. The six of them took to the air. Once far enough in the air, Will nodded to Hay Lin who went invisible and flew to one of the throne room balconies to listen in on what Angelo and the others were talking about while the others split up and headed in different areas of the city. Matt of course stuck with Will. As for Taranee, she had their link up so she and the other Guardians could see and hear what Hay Lin saw and heard.

"Now are you guys sure about this?", Angelo asked his fellow Battle Warriors. "I mean I'm happy and everything, but you guys do know what this will mean when it comes to your personal lives, right?"

"Well, Your Majesty, we talked about it and we figured that being a part of your royal court is a good thing.", Martin said.

"Besides. We're a team!", Selece said with a smile. "We need to be there for each other!"

"And you all are okay with this?", Angelo asked.

"Yes. We are.", Mandy said. "And before you say it, we already have things planned out for those of us that will be playing sports when school starts."

"What about you three and your girlfriends?", Angelo asked Martin, Eric, and Nigel. "You sure that they'll be okay with you being a part of my royal court?"

"I know that Irma may not like it, but in time, I'm sure that she'll see I'm doing a good thing.", Martin said.

"I think Taranee will feel the same way.", Nigel said.

"Same with Hay Lin.", Eric said.

'Oh really, Martin?', Irma questioned after hearing everything through the link Taranee had up.

'Easy, Irma.', Will said with a grin. 'Remember that with them being a part of Angelo's royal court, they'll be to busy to catch on to us and what we're planning.'

'Still would of been nice if he talked to me about it before singing up to be a part of the royal court.', Irma said. 'Back me up on this, Hay-Hay!'

'Well... I do wish that Eric would of talked to me about it, but, like Will said, them being in the royal court is part of the plan.', Hay Lin said as she was still spying on Angelo and the others.

'Fine.', Irma said. 'But I will have a talk with Martin later!'

'Now you're talking!', Cornelia said. 'Can't let him do something like this without talking to you first, girl! Same goes for you Taranee and Hay Lin.'

'Can we talk about this later? I want to hear what they're talking about.', Will said.

"Well if you guys are sure about this.", Angelo said.

"Yes we are, Your Majesty.", Alchemy said.

"Very well then.", Angelo said. "I, King Angelo of the Drakken Kingdom, welcome you, Battle Warriors Martin Tubbs, Nigel Ashcroft, Eric Lyndon, Alchemy Ethel, Mandy Anderson, Selece and Micheal Robertson to my royal court."

"Thank you, King Angelo.", Micheal said as he and the others bowed to Angelo. "We shall aim to do right by you and your kingdom."

"Is this okay with you, my generals?", Angelo asked the generals who were the former rebel leaders of the Drakken Kingdom's rebellion.

"If you trust your fellow Battle Warriors, Your Majesty, then we shall trust them as well.", one of the generals said.

"They shall do right by the kingdom.", Angelo said. "On this I am sure of. Now as members of my royal court, a change in attire is in order for you guys.", he said to his fellow Battle Warriors.

"Come again?", Eric asked.

"He means that we need to change our look.", Selece said.

"Pretty much.", Angelo said. "This way you all can blend in more."

"Gotcha.", Nigel said.

"Good. Now let us get down to business.", Angelo said. "First things first. I need to go around to the cities, towns, and villages to deal with those that were loyal to Tarnas. And I will need an escort. So who wants to go?"

"I request to accompany you, Your Majesty.", one of the male generals said.

"Nesson, right?", Angelo asked the general who nodded. "Can you tell me why you wish to go? If you don't mind me asking."

"Well, Your Majesty, not all of Tarnas' followers were truly loyal to him.", Nesson explained. "Some were spies and aids for the rebellion."

"I see.", Angelo said. "And you know which ones are which.", he said to which Nesson nodded. "Very well. You shall come with me and one of the Battle Warriors."

"Thank you, Your Majesty.", Nesson said with a bow.

"So what else do we need to handle?", Angelo asked.

"Well there is the matter of the palace.", Martin said.

"I know.", Angelo said. "A lot of the rooms need a complete makeover. Let's start with the library. I want you to work on it with some of the scholars here, Martin. Have Taranee help you as well. The more big brains I have working on this the batter. But your word is final."

"Of course.", Martin said when a guard entered the room

"Your Majesty. The Ice Guardian wished to have a word with you.", the guard said.

"Send her in.", Angelo said.

The guard let Cassidy, who was in her Guardian form, into the throne room.

"Your Majesty.", Cassidy said with a bow.

"Welcome, Ice Guardian Cassidy.", Angelo said. "What brings you here?"

"I bring a message from the formen of the Battle Warrior Construction Crew.", Cassidy said as she handed Angelo an iPad. "They need some help with mixing more cement, moving trees to the river that flows down to the lumber mill to be made into lumber, and they need a messenger to fly in-between different areas delivering messages."

"I do believe that Guardian Hay Lin can help with delivering messages, while Guardian Will can help with the trees.", Angelo said as he looked over things on the iPad. "As well as Regent Matt when he isn't training on Kandrakar. And as for the mixing of cement, I believe that Guardian Irma and Guardian Cornelia can use their powers to help mix plenty of cement."

"Good idea.", Martin said. "But do you think they will go for it?"

"They did say that they wanted to help in any way.", Mandy said. "And this is helping big time."

"A lot of homes were destroyed leaving plenty of people homeless forcing them to live underground in the Infinite City.", Cassidy explained. "The quicker we get houses built the better."

"And the Guardians and Matt can help get it done.", Micheal said.

"I will run it by them and see if they are willing to help.", Angelo said.

"They are the Guardians? Are they not?", one of the female generals asked. "It is their duty to help where they can."

"Renna, right?", Angelo asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty.", Renna said.

"Well Renna, you're right.", Angelo said. "As the Guardians, it is their duty to help in any way they can. And they have helped with the rebuilding of homes in the Meridian Kingdom as well as help clean up any rubble from battles they've had or from any attacks that hit the cities, towns, and villages. But I think it would hurt their pride to be asked to help with the building of homes for the people of the Drakken Kingdom instead of going after bandits, thieve, and any other dangers."

"You never know unless you ask them.", Micheal said.

"Good point.", Angelo said. "I'll find out soon."

'Let's get back to the palace ground, guys.', Will said to her fellow Guardians through their telepathic link as she flew back to the palace.

'Mixing cement?! He wants me to waste my talents mixing cement?!', Cornelia asked. 'I don't think so!'

'Hold on now, Cornelia.', Will said.

'Forget it, Will!', Cornelia said. 'No way am I wasting my time mixing cement when my skills could be used for much greater things!'

'I'm with Corny!', Irma said. 'They can bring some mixers here from Earth. We can be doing better things around here to make a name for ourselves.', she said. 'We're the Guardians for crying out loud! We should be the ones leading the hunt for any of Tarnas' followers or any bandits and other bad-guys here!'

'I say that we go along with what he ask of us when he ask us.', Hay Lin said.

'So you want to be a messenger girl?', Cornelia asked as they all landed at the water fountain that was on the palace grounds.

'If we do the things Angelo ask of us, it'll show that we are willing to help with even the smallest things which, in turn, will get us involved in bigger things.', Taranee explained. 'Which will lead to some big perks.'

'And remember that we need to get on their good side so we can learn more about the defenses they'll be putting up around here.', Will said. 'Which will be a huge advantage when the time comes.'

'And you know that Angelo is going to have some major defenses here.', Hay Lin said.

'I guess you have a point there.', Irma said.

'I still don't like it, but you're right.', Cornelia said.

'Then it's settled.', Will said. 'When Angelo ask us to do what they talked about, we agree to do it.'

"Ummmmm... Will? What are you all talking about?", Matt asked wishing that he could hear what they were talking about telepathically.

"Oh! Sorry, Matt.", Will said as she and the girls told him about what Angelo and the others were talking about.

Soon an hour came and went and the girls and Matt were now in front of the throne room doors ready to talk to Angelo about how they could help. Granted they knew what they were going to be asked to help with. They were just going to play dumb.

"I still can't believe that he wants us to that stuff instead of help bust any of Tarnas' followers that are lurking about.", Matt whispered to Will as they waited out in front of the throne room doors. "This bites!"

"It may suck, but it does beat not being involved at all.", Will whispered back. "Now be nice.", she said before kissing him on the cheek.

"Don't worry. I will.", Matt said which put a smile on Will's face.

'It'll make it that much sweeter when we pull our take over.', Matt thought as he smirked from behind his mask.

Soon they were allowed into the throne room where Angelo was waiting for them along with Cassidy and Micheal.

"Thanks for waiting, guys.", Angelo said.

"Where did everybody go?", Irma asked.

"They are out taking care of some things.", Angelo said. "Also, I want to let you know that the others have taken me up on my offer to be part of my royal court."

"We kind of figured that was going to happen.", Will said.

"Would of been nice if those that had girlfriends talked to us about it first.", Irma said to herself only to get gentle nudge from Hay Lin.

"Now I know that three of you may be surprised and not to happy about this, but know that I won't keep them from you much.", Angelo said. "Now as for your offer to help out in any way, I do have some things that you can help with. It may not be what you have in mind, but it's all I got for now."

"Whatever you need us to help with, we'll help.", Will said.

"Okay then.", Angelo said. "Martin and a few scholars will be working on the royal library and if you're willing, Taranee, I'd like you to help them."

"Sure thing.", Taranee said. "It'll be fun to learn more about this kingdom. And the library is the best place to do it."

"As for the rest of you, the construction crews needs help with some things.", Angelo said. "Hay Lin, you can help deliver messages between the different towns, cities, and villages while Will and Matt can use their strength to move trees to the river that flows down to the lumber mills to be made into lumber. As for you, Irma and Cornelia, with your powers you can help mix more cement that's needed to build more homes. I would have more mixers brought from Earth, but I figured that with your combined powers, a lot can be made and put in the mixer crafts faster."

"Mixer crafts?", Irma asked.

"They're like cement trucks only they can fly.", Micheal explained. "And carry a lot. Which is good seeing as we're sending cement to the Meridian Kingdom."

"Meridian?!", Cornelia asked. "Why send cement there?"

"Well, Elyon wants some new homes built for her people.", Angelo explained. "There are already some Battle Warrior construction crews there building homes. They get their lumber from the great forest. They just need some more cement."

"And that is where me and Corny come in.", Irma said.

"Pretty much.", Cassidy said. "I'll be helping as well."

"And that's what I need your help with.", Angelo said.

"We, the Guardians will be happy to help.", Will said.

"As will I.", Matt said. "When I'm not training with Tibor that is."

"And I thank you all.", Angelo said.

"So when do we get started?", Taranee asked.

"Well Martin will get started on the library in two or three days.", Angelo said. "As for the rest of you, the sooner you can get started the batter.", he said just as his Uncle John, who was a Power Mystic Battle Warrior, flew into the throne room from the balcony.

"Am I interruption something?", John asked.

"Actually we were just finishing up.", Angelo said. "What's up?"

"Well Jun and I have been talking about a few things when it comes to you and your team.", John said.

"Is anything wrong?", Angelo asked.

"Oh no! Everything is fine.", John said. "We just think it's time you all got a bit stronger."

"Stronger, huh?", Angelo said. "That may be a good idea."

"But first, what did they decide?", John asked.

"They decided to join my royal court.", Angelo said with a smile.

"Good. I'm glad.", John said. "A good team shouldn't be split up."

"If you don't mind me asking, what would of happened if any of them said no to Angelo's offer?", Cornelia asked.

"Well, let's say that Martin, Nigel, and Eric had turned down Angelo's offer due to them wanting to spend more time with their girlfriends.", John said which put a small smile on Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin's faces. "If that did happen, a new team would be formed around them while a new Flight, Strength, and Rush would be assigned to Angelo's team."

'That would of been good to know.', Matt thought to himself.

"Did you tell the others about changing their outfits?", John asked Angelo.

"Yeah. No idea what they'll be choosing, but they'll be okay.", Angelo said.

"What's wrong with their outfits?", Hay Lin asked playing dumb.

"Well with the others being a part of my royal court, Grandpa Joe and Grandma K figured that they should look the part so they can blend in a bit better.", Angelo explained. "Take what I'm wearing right now. When I transform into my Battle Warrior form, I'll have the same thing on. But that will just be for here. On any other world, it'll be our normal look."

"So have you guys picked your outfits yet?", Will asked Micheal.

"I can't speak for the others, but I have something in mind for myself.", Micheal said. "I just have to see how I look in it first."

"Maybe we can help you guys out!", Hay Lin said with a beaming smile.

"Please! Some of them will need the help.", Cornelia said with a grin.

"Hold on now.", Angelo said. "If they ask for your help, fine. But don't force it. I need them to pick something that they can not only feel comfortable in but can fight in as well."

"Well I know that Martin will accept my help.", Irma said.

"And Eric will want mine.", Hay Lin said.

"This'll be interesting.", John said.

"Speaking of which, where is that boyfriend of mine?", Irma asked.

As for Martin, he was now in the royal library, with one of the scholars, looking around the place to see what he could do with it. He was quite impressed with how many books and scrolls were there and how good shape they were in.

"I'm amazed at how well everything is in here.", Martin said as they walked around the library.

"Tarnas may have been a tyrant, but he did value knowledge.", the scholar said. "For knowledge is power, and that was something he craved."

"Well let's make sure the knowledge is kept up.", Martin said. "I was thinking of knocking down the walls to the next room and making it a room for all the scrolls and maps. Maybe even put a table or two in there as well."

"A very wise idea, lad.", the scholar said. "It would make things a lot easier to get to."

"That's the idea, Dylan.", Martin said to the scholar when the sound of someone clearing their throat caught their attention.

Both Martin and Dylan turned to the sound and saw that it was Irma walking towards them.

"I hope I'm not interrupting.", Irma said as she walked up to Martin.

"Welcome, Guardian.", Dylan said with a kind smile. "What brings you here today?"

"Nothing much. Just looking for my boyfriend.", Irma said as she stood next to Martin.

"Boyfriend?", Dylan asked not knowing what she meant.

"She means her beloved or the one who is courting her.", Martin explained to Dylan.

"I see.", Dylan said understanding what Martin meant. "Then I shall leave you to your beloved.", he said as he walked off to handle other things.

"So what's up?", Martin asked Irma as they walked out of the library. "Anything wrong?"

"No. Just got finished talking to Angelo about how we can help around the kingdom.", Irma said. "I'm sorry. King Angelo.", she said with a bit sarcasm.

"You know, you don't have to be sarcastic about saying that.", Martin said with a grin.

"And you could of talked to me about joining his royal court.", Irma countered to which Martin let out a sigh knowning that this was going to happen. "How could you not talk to me about this, Martin?!"

"Really, Irma?", Martin asked. "Did you really think I could say no to helping Angelo?"

"Did you even think about what this would do to our relationship?", Irma asked. "Not to mention K-SHIP!"

"You think I didn't?", Martin asked. "Of course I did! For now, I'll be here a lot helping out with things. But when school starts, I'll be on Earth where we can spend time together. And as for K-SHIP, we can stay after school and plan out what we're going to do for the next day or two."

"But you'll be here on the weekends.", Irma said. "When we could be on Earth spending time together."

"Yes I will.", Martin said. "But you could come here with me on the weekends. Besides. How many times have you gone and done things with the girls without seeing if I wanted to spend any time with you? And I'm not talking about when you had to go on a mission or do any training."

"Well... Those were times when we went to do some shopping together or just have a girls day out.", Irma said. "And this is way different! If it were the other way around, and it were Elyon who asked me and the girls to be a part of her royal court and Kandrakar gave us the okay, you would be just as upset as I am if we said yes and I didn't talk to you about it!"

"Upset yes. Yet I would understand that you were doing it to help Elyon and her kingdom.", Martin said. "Besides. If memory serves me correctly, you did say that you were okay with me being a part of the royal court. But I guess that I was wrong."

"I did say that and meant it.", Irma said. "It just would of been nice if you had talked to me about it more."

"Like how we talk about what we do on our dates?", Martin asked. "We hardly do anything I want to do. It's mostly what you want to do. If we need to talk about anything, it's that."

"Don't you like what I suggest?", Irma asked in an innocent tone.

"Some of the things, yes.", Martin said. "But I would like to have a say in more of what we do."

"Well with you being here most of the time, we won't have the chance to talk about it.", Irma said with her hands on her hips. "Now will we?"

"Oh we'll have the time.", Martin said. "I won't be here all day. As a matter of fact, we can talk about things this weekend. How does that sound?"

"That's... okay.", Irma said surprised at how calm Martin was expecting him to get mad at her.

"Good.", Martin said. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to go over some things with Dylan and the other scholars. I'll see you later.", he said before he gave Irma a quick kiss.

"Yeah. Later.", Irma said as she watched Martin walk back into the library.

'That did not go as I had planned.', Irma thought to herself as she went to find the other girls. 'I wonder how the others are doing?'

Speaking of which, we have Cornelia looking for Alchemy as she is flying over the city of Yaga. Which wasn't easy with all the other Barrier Battle Warriors walking around the city as well.

'Where is she?!' Cornelia thought as she flew over the city. 'She couldn't of gone far!'

"Who are you looking for?"

Cornelia turned see Alchemy flying next to her.

"I'm looking for you?", Cornelia said as she stopped flying and hovered in th air.

"Is something wrong?", Alchemy asked.

"No. I just wanted to talk.", Cornelia said.

"Okay then.", Alchemy said. "Follow me. I know where we can talk.", she said as she flew back to the palace.

As she followed Alchemy, Cornelia was thinking about what she should say to Alchemy without getting her upset. Soon they were back at the palace and in a room with a balcony.

"Welcome to my future chambers.", Alchemy said as she dropped her forcefield that allowed her to fly. "It needs a lot of work but it'll be worth it.", she said with a smile as she turned on a battery powered lantern she had there.

"Yeah. A LOT of work.", Cornelia said as she looked around the place with a hint of disgust.

"So what did you want to talk about?", Alchemy asked ignoring her friend's comment.

"Well, for one, what made you decided to join Angelo's royal court?", Cornelia asked. "Last we talked, you said that you weren't sure about all of this."

"And at that time I wasn't. Just like the others were.", Alchemy said. "But we all got together and talked about it. We weighed the pros and cons about it all and came to the decision to join Angelo's royal court."

"Even though it will interfere with your life on Earth?", Cornelia asked.

"Yes.", Alchemy said.

"But if you had said no, there would of been another Barrier assigned to Angelo's team while you would be put on another team on Earth.", Cornelia said surprising Alchemy.

"How did yo know that?", Alchemy asked.

"I asked Mr. Vanders.", Cornelia explained.

"Well that is true.", Alchemy said. "But the closest team isn't in Heatherfield. Which means that me and my family would have to move away after I told them about everything before I was ready to do so. So it was in my best interest to join Angelo's royal court and stay in Heatherfield."

"Of course it was.", Cornelia said as she rolled her eyes.

"Why are you so disappointed about this anyway?", Alchemy asked. "When I first came to you about this, you were telling me to talk to Angelo about asking you and the girls to be a part of his royal court as well. So what? If you can't join, I shouldn't be a part of it as well?"

"Well it would of been nice to see you have my back.", Cornelia said.

"Seriously?!", Alchemy asked. "You actually wanted me to turn down Angelo's offer just because you and the other Guardians couldn't be a part of of his royal court?!", she asked Cornelia who said nothing. "Unbelievable! You know, you were the same way when I wanted to do gymnastics and Elyon waned to do soccer. You tried to get us to do ice skating instead and got angry when we didn't followed by not talking to us for about two weeks."

"This is different!", Cornelia said. "This is going to take up a lot of your time. Time away from your gymnastics I might add!"

"No it won't!", Alchemy said. "The others and I have got it all planned out and everything. And Angelo already said that we can plan things around our things on Earth."

"And what about your parents?", Cornelia asked. "Do you still plan on telling them everything?"

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't.", Alchemy said. "I'm still thinking about it. But I can tell that I won't be getting any support from you!"

"Depends on your choice.", Cornelia said.

"Can you please leave?", Alchemy asked. "I need to be alone right now."

"Fine.", Cornelia said as she flew out the closest window. "But don't come crying to me when things get to tough for you."

Breathing a tiring sigh of relief, Alchemy sat down in a chair wishing that things went better. As for Cornelia, she wish she had handled things better.

'Crap! What was I thinking?!', she thought to herself as she flew off. 'Now she's not going to want to talk to me for a while.'

Now in another part of the palace, we have Hay Lin looking for Eric to talk to about helping him with picking his new outfit. Of course, she had to find him first. Lucky for her, she ran into some of the palace staff who pointed her in the right direction. Which brings us to where Hay Lin is now where there are some people getting interviewed for the job of palace seamstress.

'Wow! There are a lot of ladies here!', Hay Lin thought as she walked into the room. 'Now where is Eric and why is he here?', she thought when she heard Eric's voice.

"So this is what most scouts where, huh?", Hay Lin heard Eric ask someone as she turned to see him talking to some teenage girl.

"Indeed.", the girl said. "My father was one of the scouts of the rebellion. This was what he wore when he had to scout ahead of any of the raiding parties he was in."

"Impressive.", Eric said.

'Who is she and why is Eric talking to her?', Hay Lin thought as she marched up to the two of them.

"I think I can pull this off.", Eric said as he touched the outfit that was on a wooden dummy. "Maybe."

"Hey, Eric!", Hay Lin said getting Eric's attention as he turned to see his girlfriend walking up to him and the girl.

"Hey, Hay Lin!", Eric said glad to see Hay Lin. "So how did things go with His Majesty?"

"They went okay. We talked about what we could do to help around the kingdom.", Hay Lin said. "Granted, it wasn't what we were expecting but we help where we can."

"Very true.", Eric said. "Oh yeah! Hay Lin. I want you to meet, Linne. She's here to be one of the palace seamstress. Linne. This is Hay Lin. My girlfriend!"

"Good day to you, Air Guardian.", Linne said with a curtsy.

"Hello.", Hay Lin said as she got a good look at Linne.

She was a little taller than her with blue eyes and long dark brunette hair that went down to the center of her back. She was pretty attractive with a kind smile.

'Wow! She could give Corny a run for her money.', Hay Lin thought to herself. 'But what if she is after my Eric?!', she thought when she felt someone bump into her left side.

"Ein!", Linne shouted. "I told you to stay put!"

Hay Lin and Eric looked down to see a little boy with blue eyes and short dark brunette hair standing there with a cheesy grin as he was about to run off again before Linne grabbed him by the arm.

"Let go!", Ein shouted as he tried to get free.

"Not until you settle down!", Linne said. "Mother is in the royal kitchen trying to get on the cooking staff while I'm here trying to be one of the palace seamstress. "You know what mother told you to do while you are here!"

"Well father said that I was the head of the house while he was away!", Ein snapped. "So you can't tell me what to do!", he said when Eric walked up to him.

"Knock it off.", Eric said with a look that stopped Ein. "Your mother and sister are trying to get jobs here and you're acting like you don't have common sense. Now I know that you were raised better than this. Right?"

"Yes, Sir.", Ein said as he stood before Eric.

"Then I suggest that you act like it.", Eric said. "What you do reflects on your family and may or may not get them the jobs they are applying for today. Do you want to be the reason they don't get the job?", he asked. "Well do you?"

"No.", Ein said feeling bad.

"Good.", Eric said. "Now apologize to your sister for how you've been acting."

"Sorry, Linne.", Ein said.

"Apology accepted.", Linne said. "Now please go sit down and wait. Once I present this to the head seamstress, I'll find out if I have the job and we can go see if mother got her job.", she said as she stood by the outfit Eric was looking at earlier.

"Okay.", Ein said understanding how important this was for his sister as he went to sit down where he was suppose to sit.

"Thank you, Sir Eric.", Linne said with a smile. "He's been a bit of a handful lately."

"Don't worry about it.", Eric said. "I, myself, was a bit of a handful.", he said with a grin getting a laugh out of Linne.

"So where is your father?", Hay Lin asked.

"He's helping with the rebuilding of our home.", Linne said. "After Tarnas ended our rebellion, he had our home torn down along with other homes and businesses of those in the rebellion as a message to the anyone who had any ideas of starting another rebellion."

"That's horrible.", Hay Lin said feeling bad for Linne and her family.

"But those days are over with now that the true king is here.", Linne said with a small smile. "Now I just have to get the job of one of the palace seamstress."

"I'm sure you'll get the job.", Eric said just as the head seamstress came walking up to them. "And now we'll leave you to it.", he said as he and Hay Lin bean to leave.

"Good luck!", Hay Lin said as she left with Eric.

"Thank you both.", Linne said as she waved to Eric and Hay Lin.

"So I heard about you all having to have outfits for around here.", Hay Lin said to Eric as the walked down the halls of the palace.

"Yeah. That's why I was in there.", Eric said. "I wanted to see what most people wore around here. I plan on having more than one outfit to wear around here."

"Well I can help you!", Hay Lin said getting excited. "It''ll be fun!"

"Okay then.", Eric said. "But I get the final word in what I wear. Deal?"

"Deal!", Hay Lin said happy that she was doing this for Eric.

Now in another part of the palace, we have Taranee looking for Nigel and found him on the training grounds helping set up some training dummies.

"Hey you.", Taranee said with a smile.

"Hey!", Nigel said with a smile as he walked up to her. "So did His Majesty tell what he needed of you?"

"Yeah. And I must say that I'm looking forward to working in the library.", Taranee said with a smile. "It'll give me a chance to learn more about this kingdom."

"Well you won't be the only one.", Nigel said confusing Taranee a bit. "As a member of the royal court, I need to learn about the ways of the land."

"You make a good point there.", Taranee said. "I have to admit that I was a bit surprised that you decided to join the royal court."

"I wasn't sure, at first, but after the others and I talked about it, we all decided to take Angelo up on his offer and join the royal court.", Nigel explained. "I know that this may cut in on our relationship, but I know that I can help do some good here. Try to understand Taranee.", he pleaded.

"I get it, Nigel. I really do.", Taranee said. "You and the others want to be there for King Angelo and help him in any way that you can. You wouldn't be you if you didn't join the royal court.", she said with a smile that Nigel returned. "Besides. I can always come here to be with you and if the need arrives, help out where I can. Like how I'll be doing in the library.", she said with a smile.

"Thanks for being so understanding, Taranee.", Nigel said before he gave her a kiss that she returned before they walked off together holding hands.

'This will also help me see how the defenses work around here when we pull off our plans.', Taranee thought to herself as she walked with Nigel. 'Now if only I can get Nigel on our side. Maybe I can. And if I can get him on our side, then maybe we can get Eric and Martin on our side as well. Maybe.', she thought as she continued to walk with Nigel.

Now in another part of the city of Yaga, we have Micheal, Selece, and Mandy at the city's clock tower that was being worked on by the Mystic Battle Warrior Construction Crew. It was one of the tallest buildings in the city next to the palace and the construction crew assigned to rebuilding it were getting it done.

"These guys work well together.", Selece said impressed with how far they have gotten with the tower. "Think we'll ever be that good together?"

"I'm sure we will.", Mandy said. "In time."

"Sure we will.", Micheal said. "The more we work together and get to know each other the stronger of a team we will become.", he said. "No team starts off good. It takes time for it to be great. And in time we will be great.", he said putting a smile on Selece and Mandy's face just as Mandy spotted Matt and Will walking up to them.

"Hey, guys!", Mandy said to Matt and Will. "What's up?"

"Nothing much.", Matt said. "Just got finished talking to 'His Royal Highness' about helping out around here.", he said while rolling his eyes when he said His Royal Highness along with some sarcasm.

"Don't need the sarcasm, Matt.", Mandy said.

"Yeah well he could have us doing other things.", Matt said. "With our skills and powers we should be going after bandits and any followers of Tarnas. Not moving trees and mixing cement!"

"Every little bit helps, you know.", Selece said.

"We know Selece. And we're happy to help in any way we can.", Will said.

"But you were hoping for more action.", Micheal figured.

"Well... yeah.", Will said. "But I also know that King Angelo wants the people to believe in the soldiers again."

"Plus, His Majesty has the soldiers working with some Battle Warrior teams when it comes to any followers of Tarnas and bandits.", Mandy said.

"The same soldiers that worked for Tarnas?", Matt asked. "Is it even safe to have them around?"

"Well thanks to Queen Elyon, Princess Mia, and Lady Nara we found out which soldiers we could trust.", Micheal explained. "The others are locked away awaiting trial."

"Nara? Who's Nara?", Will asked.

"Oh yeah!", Selece said remembering that Will, Matt, and the other Guardians don't know about Nara. "We better get the other girls before we explain that one!"

"I'll contact the guys and have them all meet us back at the palace.", Mandy said as she began to contact the other Battle Warriors telepathiclly.

"Let's head to the palace.", Micheal said. "If I'm right, Nara should be there."

"Who is Nara?", Matt asked.

"You'll see.", Mandy said as she, Micheal and Selece led the way back to the palace.

Now as they were following them, Will noticed how close Mandy and Micheal were walking together.

'Could they be...? No way! Could they?', she thought to herself.

Soon everyone was standing at the throne room doors of the palace where Martin had the guards open the doors for them.

"What happened between you and Alchemy?", Irma asked Cornelia as she noticed how Alchemy kept her distance from the Earth Guardian.

"Rather not talk about it right now.", Cornelia said as they entered the throne room.

Once in the throne room, they saw Angelo talking with Cassidy and another teenage girl that was Cassidy's age. She had the same caramel-colored skin as Tarnas, with yellow eyes and long, silverish white hair that went down to her rear and was dressed in a pink skirt that was open in the front revealing a pair of black shorts and brown boots. She was wearing a white short sleeve blouse with a pink vest along with gold and silver bracelets on her wrist. In her right hand was a rod that had a small crystal ball on it.

"Hey guys! What's up?", Cassidy asked.

"Nothing much. Just wanted to introduce the girls and Matt to Nara.", Micheal explained.

"Oh this is going to be good.", Angelo said.

"Nara. May I introduce you to the Guardians of the Known Worlds and one of the Regents of Earth.", Selece said. "Guys. This is Lady Nara. Daughter of Tarnas.", she said surprising W.I.T.C.H. and Matt.

"Hello, Guardians. Hello Regent of Earth.", Nara said with a bows and a smile.

"Tarnas' daughter?!", Will asked.

"And she's just walking around the place?!", Irma asked.

"Before you jump to conclusions, listen to our story.", Angelo said.

"This had better be good!", Matt said.

"As I was saying, there's a reason Nara isn't locked away.", Angelo said ignoring Matt. "It all started a few days before Martini and the others came to talk to me about you all being a part of my royal court."

Flashback

"Now who is this again, Callas?", Angelo asked as he and Martin stood in once of the rooms of the palace where a girl, who was dressed in a gown, sat in a chair while looking out of the window.

She had the same caramel-colored skin as Tarnas, with yellow eyes and long, silverish white hair that went down to her rear. If Angelo didn't know any better, he thought she may be related to Tarnas.

"Your Majesty. Sir Martin. This is Nara.", Callas, one of the rebel leaders of the Drakken Kingdom rebellion said. "She is Tarnas' daughter."

"Come again?", Martin asked. "Tarnas has a daughter? And she's not locked away?!"

"Please let me explain!", Callas pleaded.

"This had better be good Callas.", Angelo said to Callas.

"You see, when Tarnas took the throne, he also had a wife who was a good person. Her name was Narima.", Callas began to explain. "She tried to turn Tarnas to the right path, but failed as we all know. But then Narima gave birth to Nara and for a while things were good for the kingdom. But that soon ended when Tarnas began to be his normal tyranical self. Narima did her best to teach Nara right from wrong and Tarnas didn't like that."

"So what happened to Narima?", Martin asked.

"Tarnas had her taken away when he discovered that she had been helping good people, that he had locked away, escape the dungeon.", Callas explained.

"And Nara?", Angelo asked as he looked over at the girl.

"Well when the rebellion first started, she was a key player for us.", Callas said. "She was of great help to us for a long time. That is until Tarnas found out about her. As punishment, he had her put down in one of the deepest darkest dungeons with only a few candles to light the cell. Of course she was given three meals a day and aloud to wash up once a day. The cell she was in had some special crystals in the walls that kept her psychic powers at bay making it hard for her to escape."

"And after Tarnas' defeat, my uncle had you free all the good people that were locked away.", Angelo figured. "One of them being Nara."

"Yes, Your Majesty.", Callas said. "She has been up here ever since."

"I see.", Angelo said as he walked up to Nara. "Hello, Nara."

"Hello, King Angelo.", Nara said as she turned to face Angelo. "It is good to finally meet you. Thank you for defeating my father and freeing the kingdom."

"Believe me when I say that it wasn't easy fighting your father.", Angelo said. "So if you don't mind me asking, what will you do now that you are free?"

"I wish to find my mother. No matter where she is.", Nara said. "My father had her taken somewhere but I do not know where she is."

"I see.", Angelo said.

"I know she is alive. I just don't know where she is.", Nara said as a lone tear ran down her face.

"Then let's find her.", Angelo said surprising Nara who looked at him in surprise.

"You Majesty?", Nara asked.

"Help me rebuild this kingdom. And while you are helping with that, I'll have a special group of Mystic Battle Warriors investigate where your mother was taken.", Angelo offered as he extended his right hand. "Okay?", he asked to which Nara reached out and hugged Angelo.

"Thank you.", Nara said softly as more tears ran down her face.

"My pleasure.", Angelo said returning the hug.

End Flashback

"And that's what happened.", Martin said. "With Lady Nara helping Queen Elyon and Princess Mia, we were able to go through each of the soldiers and read their thoughts to find out who was loyal to Tarnas and who wasn't."

"So she's a telepath.", Taranee figured.

"And a telekinetic. A psychokinetic. She can even do mind manipulation like Irma.", Nigel said.

"She can even see the future!", Alchemy said. "Well possible futures. Mostly through dreams."

"Well isn't that nice.", Cornelia said hiding her sarcasm. "So is she a part of the royal court as well?"

"Well it took some talking to from Mrs. Halinor, Mrs. Kadma, and Mrs. Lin but yes she is.", Selece said.

"They can be very... convincing.", Nara said with a smile. "But to be honest, it does feel good to be helping rebuild what my father helped tear down."

"And I thank you for the help.", Angelo said giving Nara a smile that she returned.

"Okay! I'm going to say it!", Matt said stepping forward. "How can you stand here and allow her to walk around the place let alone be a part of your royal court?!", he said while pointing at Nara. "How can you be sure that she on the level?!"

"Not cool, Matt!", Nigel said.

"But Matt's right!", Irma said. "How do we know that when she was a spy for the rebels she wasn't really a spy for her father?"

"I hate to say it, but Irma has a point.", Will said.

"I was not a spy for my father!", Nara shouted.

"So you say.", Cornelia said just as the throne room doors opened.

"As do I!"

Everyone looked to see Callas entering the room. He was a blue skinned Golhot with green eyes and of average build dressed in a pair of black pants with brown boots, a blue shirt with a brown vest and brown fingerless gloves with a mace at his side and a shield in his left hand.

"Lady Nara was one of our greatest allies during our rebellion!", Callas said as he walked up to the Guardians and Matt. "If it weren't for her warnings of raids and ambushes, our rebellion would of ended a long time ago. Lives were saved thanks to her! So don't you EVER question her loyalty to our people!", he said to them in a demanding tone as he narrowed his eyes at the six of them.

"Watch who you're talking to, pal!", Matt said as he transformed into his Regent form. "Or you just may regret it.", he said as he was now a bit taller than Callas as the two of them were eyeing each other.

"I do not scare so easily, Regent.", Callas said as he stood up to Matt.

"Enough!", Angelo shouted getting everyone's attention. "Callas has every right to defend Nara from you all."

"Seriously?!", Irma asked. "You don't know her that well! How can you be sure that..."

"Queen Elyon and Princess Mia.", Angelo said cutting Irma off.

"Huh?", Irma asked.

"His Majesty asked Queen Elyon and Princess Mia to read Nara's mind to put the people minds at ease.", Cassidy explained. "They formed Xaos to do it better, but they got the job done."

"Well you should of told us that.", Irma said.

"You didn't give us a chance to.", Alchemy said.

"Instead you all just jumped the gun instead of waiting to hear everything.", Cassidy said. "Now I believe that some of you owe Lady Nara an apology.", she said to Matt, Will, Cornelia, and Irma.

"We apologize for our earlier comments.", Will said. "We should of gotten the full story first.", she said before nudging Matt getting him to apologize.

"My apologizes.", Matt said as he transformed back to normal.

'I suggest that you two apologize as well.', Taranee said. 'The last thing we need to do is tick off a mind reader!'

"We're sorry, Lady Nara.", Irma and Cornelia said.

"Apology accepted.", Nara said.

"Well that could of went better.", Angelo said to himself. "So what brings you here, Captain Callas?"

"I came here to inform you that the first part of the plan is in motion, Your Majesty.", Callas said with a bow.

"Excellent! Good job, Callas.", Angelo said. "Now we just have to wait and hope our plan works."

"I believe it shall work, Your Majesty.", Nara said. "We all planned it out well."

"Here's hoping, Nara.", Angelo said.

"Ummmmmm... Excuse me.", Taranee said getting the attention of Angelo and his court. "Care to explain what's going on?"

"Sorry but no.", Angelo said. "This is a joint operation between the Drakken and Meridian Kingdom."

"What joint operation?", Will asked.

"One of many.", Cassidy said.

"And why are we not a part of this operation?", Matt asked.

"Well for one, you are not needed for this operation.", Micheal explained.

"And second, Kandrakar suggested that we do this without you guys.", Cassidy explained.

"Seriously?!", Cornelia asked.

"Yes.", Martin said. "Grandma said that this would be a chance for the troops to see that they can handle things without a lot of help from the Guardians and Battle Warriors."

"So let me get this straight.", Irma said. "Kandrakar suggested that you do this without us?"

"Yes.", Eric said.

"So in other words, you can let us help if you'd like.", Taranee said seeing where Irma was going.

"Yes, but..."

"But?! But?!", Matt questioned cutting Alchemy off. "What's the deal?!"

"Calm down, man.", Nigel said. "You're getting worked up for nothing."

"Then explain why you guys aren't letting us in on this operation of yours!", Matt demanded to know.

"Because we have everything planned out for this.", Angelo said. "Queen Elyon and I have talked this all over with our royal courts and have everything under control. No one knows about it except those in our royal court. And we're keeping it that way."

"All those involved have given their word to say nothing to no one about it.", Mandy said.

"No one?", Hay Lin asked.

"No one.", Nara said.

"But..."

"No. One.", Angelo said cutting Hay Lin off.

'We're out of here, girls!', Will said as she grabbed Matt's hand.

Saying nothing, Will teleported herself, Matt and her fellow Guardians out of the palace.

"Well that went well.", Selece said.

"Perhaps I should have waited until later to inform you about things, Your Majesty.", Callas said.

"Don't worry about it, Callas.", Micheal said as he patted the Galhot on the shoulder. "They would of learned about it sooner or later. They're just mad that they weren't included in things."

"They'll either get over it or try to get involved in it.", Cassidy siad. "Which means that they may go to Elyon.", she said with a tiring sigh.

"Well they'll be in for quite the surprise.", Alchemy said with a grin.

"Will they ever.", Angelo said to himself.

As for the Guardian and Matt, they were now flying over the skies of the Meridian Kingdom after teleporting there from Angelo's palace still upset about not being involved in the joint operation between the two kingdoms.

"How could they not involve us in this joint operation?!", Irma asked as they flew towards Elyon's palace. "We're the Guardians for crying out loud!"

"The better question is when did we start losing respect around here.", Cornelia said.

"It's not that bad, Cornelia.", Will said.

"Isn't it?!", Cornelia asked. "For the last few months, the people have been showing more love to those Battle Warriors than us! It's almost as if we're yesterdays news!"

"And after all we've done for this world too!", Irma said. "The ingrates!"

"Calm down guys.", Hay Lin said as they neared the palace. "All we have to do is talk to Elyon and we're in on this operation."

"You sure about that?", Matt asked. "I mean Elyon did agree to this operation. She may not let us in on it either."

"You have a point there.", Taranee said. "Ten to one she also wants her soldiers to do this without us helping."

"Come on guys!", Cornelia said. "We need to do this! We have to do this!"

"Agreed.", Will said. "We're doing this.", she said as they arrived at the palace.

'No way are we being forgotten!', Will thought to herself as they landed in the courtyard of the palace. 'No way! No how!'

 **A/N: Well it looks like Angelo's royal court is pretty strong with not only his fellow Battle Warriors but with former leaders of the rebellion and one Lady Nara. And it seems that there's a secret operation that the Guardians and Matt are not involved in. Can they get Elyon to let them in on it or will they be left out of things? Read on to find out.**

 **Please review.**


	10. Chapter X

**Chapter X:**

Once in the palace, the girls and Matt made their way to the throne room that was being guarded by four soldiers.

"We, the Guardians of the Known Worlds and Regent of Earth, wish to have an audience with Queen Elyon.", Will said.

One of the soldiers went into the throne room and a few seconds later came back out and let the girls and Matt into the throne room where Mia, who was dressed in a gown, was sitting on the throne instead of Elyon. Standing by her sides were Drake and Aldarn.

"Nice gown.", Hay Lin said.

"Thank you.", Mia said. "So what brings you all here?"

"We wish to speak with Elyon.", Cornelia said.

"That's Queen Elyon and she is busy meeting with a regent from the Florina Kingdom who has come a long way to speak with her.", Mia said. "Whatever you wish to speak about, you can speak about to me."

"Very well.", Taranee said. "We wish to know why we are not involved in this joint operation between the Meridian and Drakken Kingdom."

"Because the Guardians are not needed for everything that we do here.", Mia said. "You all have done a lot for the Meridian Kingdom, but the rulers of the Meridian and Drakken Kingdom agree that we must do this without aid from the Guardians of the Known Worlds and the Regent of Earth. And nothing that you say will change their minds."

'We'll see about that.', Cornelia thought to herself.

"We understand, Princess Mia.", Will said. "We only wish to be of help."

"I thank you, Guardian Will, but we are doing this to show the people that our soldiers can handle things without aid from the Guardians.", Mia explained. "Please try to understand."

"We understand.", Taranee said. "It's just that, after all we've been through, we feel a bit left out of things."

"We mean you no insult, my friends.", Aldarn said. "We just wish to handle this on our own."

"For as we all know one day your duties as Guardians will come to an end.", Drake said. "We can not be depending on you to handle things that we can handle ourselves. Especially when you have your own lives to live on Earth."

"Okay. We get it. You don't need us all the time.", Irma said. "You don't have to rub it in."

"Irtma!", Hay Lin said.

"That was not my intent.", Drake said. "I did not mean to offend you."

"Yeah. Whatever.", Irma said as she, Cornelia, and Matt walked out of the throne room.

"We'll be leaving now.", Will said with a bow. "Thanks for listen to us.", she said as she left with the others.

"That could of gone better.", Drake said. "Maybe I should of said what I said better."

"You said what you said just fine, Drake. They are the ones who could of acted with more maturity.", Mia said. "But what's done is done. Hopefully they will not do anything foolish."

"I truly hope they don't.", Aldarn said.

As for W.I.T.C.H. and Matt, after leaving the palace, they went back to Earth and headed for their headquarters under the book shop where they all were transformed back to normal.

"Did you three really have to leave the way you did?", Hay Lin asked Irma, Cornelia, and Matt. "It was really rude."

"What's rude is how we're being treated on that world!", Cornelia said. "After all we've done for them too!"

"It's like all the work we did means nothing!", Irma said.

"What's wrong with letting us in on their operation?", Matt asked. "It's not like we'll screw things up or anything!"

"We can talk about that later.", Will said. "Right now we need to talk about other things. We need the guys here for this."

"I'll text Peter who will call Danny.", Taranee said as she was texting her brother.

"I'll call Joel.", Matt said as he began to call his friend.

"I'll text Uriah.", Irma said as she took out her phone.

"Why do you have his number?", Taranee asked.

"I have his and the Grumper's number.", Irma said. "Just in case if I need to have a emergency K-SHIP meeting."

"Caleb is back on Metamoor.", Cornelia said.

"Let's go get him.", Will said as she opened a fold to Metamoor.

 _Moments later..._

"So what's this all about?", Danny asked.

"Angelo's royal court.", Will said.

"What about it?", Joel asked.

"It has a few power hitters.", Taranee said. "And I'm not talking about his Battle Warrior team."

"Are you talking about the former leaders of the Drakken Kingdom rebellion?", Caleb asked.

"The same guys that got beaten and locked away before Angelo took the kingdom?", Peter asked. "What makes them so special?"

"The fact that they are loved by the people.", Matt said.

"That and they can fight.", Caleb said. "They may have been defeated, but they went down fighting. Hard.""

"And now they are a part of Angelo's royal court.", Joel said. "Which means that we'll have a fight on our hands."

"It gets worse.", Will said. "Now they have Tarnas' daughter on the royal court."

"Nara?!", Caleb asked. "She's alive?!"

"You've heard of her?", Cornelia asked.

"There was a time when our rebellions helped each other out on raids near our borders.", Caleb explained. "I met her a few times. She's powerful."

"So we've been told.", Cornelia said. "So can they trust her?"

"Yes.", Caleb said. "During their rebellion, some didn't trust her, but she proved her loyalty to the rebels."

"Why did you think that she was dead?", Danny asked.

"Word spread of her being found out as a spy for the Drakken Kingdom rebels.", Caleb said. "When no one heard from her or her servants, many thought that Tarnas had her executed."

"Makes sense.", Matt said.

"So what can she do?", Uriah asked.

"She's a telepath, a telekinetic, a pyrokinetic, and can even do mind manipulation like Irma.", Taranee said. "As well as see the future. Well possible futures anyway. Mostly through dreams."

"Any chance of her seeing what we have planned?", Joel asked

"Maybe.", Taranee said.

"Maybe can be a defiantly.", Danny said. "You all sure you still want to do this?"

"He has a point.", Peter said. "If they have someone who can see the future, that can ruin things."

"Do not worry about Lady Nara, my friends. There are ways of handling her."

Everyone looked up to as Rubis suddenly appeared before them.

"How long have you been there?", Peter asked.

"Since the Keeper and Earth Guardian brought Caleb here.", Rubis said.

"So how can we handle this Nara chick?", Danny asked.

"In the late Mage's home is a gem that will block any visions of us and what we have planned.", Rubis explained. "All you have to do is slip it under her bed and I will do the rest."

"What does this gem look like?", Hay Lin asked.

"It is blue and square. It is held in a wooden box with silver trim.", Rubis explained. "Once you place it under Nara's bed, I can use it to block any visions of us and our plans."

"It'll be easy for me to slip into her chambers and plant the gem under her bed.", Hay Lin said.

"The sooner we do this the better.", Will said.

"It's a shame you can't turn her to our side.", Uriah said.

"If the people didn't trust her, we could of secretly mae her look bad turning the people against her and to our side.", Cornelia explained. "She would of made a very powerful allie."

"To bad she's loved by the people.", Irma said.

"Then why not change that?", Danny asked.

"Danny's right.", Caleb said. "If you can secretly turn the people against her yet be there for her when she needs it, she just may side with us when we pull off the takeover."

"We'll have to come up with a real good plan for that.", Will said. "Now about those Battle Warrior powers?"

"Worry not, young Will.", Rubis said. "My friend is working on gathering the power needed for the task as we speak. But he must be careful in doing so. Pure energy can be very dangerous if not gathered correctly. Plus, one must gather so much without it being noticed by the Heart of said world they are collecting it from."

"That explains why the AoE went to all those worlds to collect the pure energy they got.", Taranee figured. "Gather to much and the one wielding the powers of said world's Heart would feel it and go after them."

"So how long will it take to gather the energy needed?", Cornelia asked.

"Not long, my friends.", Rubis said. "My friend has other friends on other worlds gathering the pure energy for him."

"It's good to have friends.", Danny said.

"Indeed it is, Danny.", Rubis said. "Now before I came here, I overheard some people talk about you Guardians helping with the building of homes for the people. Is this true?"

"Yeah. It's true.", Irma said in a bored tine. "We could be doing so much more there, but his Royal Lameness has us helping the construction crew build homes."

"Actually, you all doing that is a good thing.", Uriah said.

"I'm sorry. Did we ask you for your opinion?", Irma asked. "No. I don't think we did. So butt out, Dunn.", she said as she glared at Uriah who glared back.

"But he is right.", Rubis said.

"Come again?", Cornelia asked. "Dunn is right? That's something I never thought I'd hear.", she said with a grin.

"Well he is.", Rubis said. "With you helping with the building of homes, you can gain the trust and love of the people. So long as you are humble in your work."

"Bingo.", Uriah said. "You want to get the love of the people, and get good PR, do some charity work. It works for the celebrates we have here in the US."

"Hate to say it, but he has a point there.", Joel said.

"Yeah. He does.", Irma said not liking to admit that Uriah was actually right about something.

"So we work and work hard at what Angelo asked us to do.", Will said. "Thus gaining the favor of the people."

"Which may be a good thing.", Caleb said.

"What do you mean?", Hay Lin asked.

"Well you five may not be to popular in the Drakken Kingdom.", Caleb said to the girls.

"What?! Are you serious?!", Irma asked. "We're the Guardians! The people love us!"

"The people of the Meridian Kingdom love you.", Caleb said. "The other kingdoms are another story."

"Explain.", Will said.

"Well as you know there are seven kingdoms on Metamoor.", Caleb said. "And while you all were fighting Phobos and some of his generals, in Meridian, his other generals were waging war in the other kingdoms."

"Kingdoms that could of used our help.", Taranee figured.

"Well we can't be everywhere!", Cornelia said.

"Maybe so, but after you beat that Phobos guy, the other kingdoms were probably hoping that you would come and help them fight off Phobos's forces that were in their kingdom.", Danny said.

"And let me guess. The Drakken Kingdom suffered the most out of all the other kingdoms.", Irma figured.

"From what I've heard, yes.", Caleb said. "The other kingdoms were able to fight off Phobos' forces and force them into surrender."

"It is true.", Rubis said. "The Drakken Kingdom suffered greatly under Tarnas' rule seeing as he was the ruler of the kingdom with only the rebellion to deal with."

"While the other kingdoms just had good rulers that only had to deal with an invading army.", Will said. "The people of Drakken Kingdom were hoping that we would come and free them from Tarnas' rule."

"And like I said before, we can't be everywhere!", Cornelia said.

"You can tell them that and it won't change a thing.", Peter said. "The way they see it, you were there for Meridian and Meridian only. They think that you are helping out now because you are friends of their king who asked you to help."

"Calling us friends is stretching it a bit.", Cornelia said.

"Well I suggest that you all play nice if you want to throw him and his royal court off.", Danny said.

"Not to mention Elyon and her royal court.", Joel said.

"Speaking of which, any idea what that joint operation is about?", Cornelia asked Caleb.

"Sorry but only those in the royal court know about it.", Caleb said. "And that includes those in the honor guard who are also a part of Her Majesty's royal court."

"Which you're not a part of right now.", Matt said.

"What about you, Rubis?", Taranee asked. "Can't you just go through the walls of either palace and spy on them?"

"I Wish I could, friend, but the rooms where they have their meetings have something that keeps me out.", Rubis explained. "My guess is that it stops anyone from listening in on them."

"Makes sense.", Will said. "Can't have any spies knowing what they have planned."

"What are you guys talking about?", Joel asked.

"The Meridian and Drakken Kingdoms are running some kind of joint operation.", Taranee explained.

"And you all aren't involved in it.", Uriah figured.

"Pretty much.", Hay Lin said.

"Looks like they're trying to show the people that they can handle things without you Guardians.", Danny figured. "That's actually pretty smart of them."

"But Caleb would of been our inside man had Elyon not demoted him.", Peter said.

"Then why don't you earn back your title of knight?", Uriah asked. "It can't be that hard man."

"Believe me I've been working at it.", Caleb said. "But deep down I know that I have to prove my loyalty to the kingdom."

"Then let's do it!", Will said.

"Do what?", Irma asked.

"Help Caleb earn back his title of knight!", Will said.

"And how do we do that?", Cornelia asked.

"We get Caleb in on that joint operation.", Will explained. "And when he's in, he can ask us to help. After all, as the Guardians, we go where we are needed."

"And if one of our allies ask us for help who are we to say no?", Irma asked with a smirk liking Will's plan.

"But first, we have to get Elyon and Angelo to give the okay on letting Caleb in on that operation.", Matt said.

"Then why don't we ask our good friends, in Angelo's royal court, about it.", Joel suggested.

"Fat chance! They all gave their word that they wouldn't say anything about it.", Irma said. "No way they're talking."

"You could always use your powers on those that aren't protected from mind manipulation.", Cornelia suggested with a smirk.

"Indeed I can.", Irma said with a smirk of her own.

"I would advise against that.", Rubis said. "If you do that, then they would never trust you afterwards. And to pull off what we have planned, we shall need their trust."

"Then mind manipulation is out.", Will said.

"I could always ask Her Majesty to allow me to aid in the operation.", Caleb suggested.

"Let's hope that she says yes.", Peter said. "And meantime, why don't those of you with boyfriends and/or close friends in Angelo and Elyon's royal courts try to get some info out from them about this joint operation. Even the smallest thing can be of use to you."

"You have a point there.", Matt said. "It's just that getting the info will be tough."

"Real tough.", Hay Lin said.

"No one said that this would be easy.", Will said. "But if we can get any info out of the others, it'll be worth it."

"But let's not push things to far.", Taranee said. "We already made a mistake with us teleporting away the way we did from Angelo's palace."

"Please! All we have to do is apologize and it'll all be good.", Cornelia said with a wave of her hand.

"And Alchemy?", Irma asked.

"What about Alchemy?", Cornelia asked.

"You know what I mean.", Irma said. "What happened between you and her?"

"We... had a little disagreement about her joining the royal court.", Cornelia said getting a tiring sigh out of the girls.

"Which turned into a big argument I'm guessing.", Will said.

"Maybe.", Cornelia said.

"You do know that you have to make up with her.", Joel said.

"I know. I know.", Cornelia said. "I'll apologize when I offer to help her pick her outfits for the Drakken Kingdom."

"Meanwhile, I'll talk to Elyon about letting us in on this joint operation.", Will said.

"Shouldn't I be the one to talk to Elyon about that?", Cornelia asked. "I am her best friend after all."

"No offence, Cornelia, but we don't need you getting into an argument with Elyon.", Will said.

"Will has a point.", Hay Lin said.

"Hey!", Cornelia said feeling offended.

"Sorry, Cornelia, but maybe it's best that Will talk to Elyon.", Taranee said.

"Fine.", Cornelia said giving in.

"Okay. We know what we have to do.", Will said. "Let's do it yet be real careful about it. Let's not step on any toes, guys.", she said getting nods from her fellow Guardians, as well as Matt, Caleb, Peter, and Joel.

Danny and Uriah had nothing to worry about seeing as they had to keep what they knew a secret. The next day, Will and Matt decided to start helping with moving the trees that got cut down to the river while Irma and Cornelia went to help mix cement and Hay Lin went to help deliver messages between the different towns, cities, and villages. As for Taranee, she was at the palace looking for Martin to see if he was working in the library or not. Now with her was Joel and Peter who asked to tag along to see the place. Hoping it wouldn't be a problem, the girls let them come along. Now let's go to Will and Matt who are about to help move some trees.

"Okay you two. I was told that you'd be showing up sooner or later.", the man in charge said. "The name's Orlande. You will follow my orders to the letter. Do that and you will ge through this without any problems. Understand?"

"Yes, sir.", Will and Matt said as they looked Orlande up and down.

"Good.", Orlande said. "Follow me. I'll take you to where you will be working at today.", he said as he led the way.

Now Orlande was a Power Mystic Battle Warrior who was wearing a black t-shirt and pants with brown boots and a leather belt. His skin was reddish-brown with black hair and yellow eyes. He's well built and about 6'5. It didn't take him long to get Will and Matt to the spot where they would be working where there were trees lying on the ground where there were Battle Warriors and regular people cutting off branches from the trees.

"Will right?", Orlande asked Will who nodded. "Okay then. I hear that you have some strength in you like our Strength Battle Warriors."

"Yes sir.", Will said.

"Good. Here's what I want you to do.", Orlande said. "When a tree has all it's branches and roots cut off, I need you to to roll the stripped tree to the river where there are Battle Warriors who will take it from there."

"Yes sir.", Will said as she saw a stripped tree and began to roll it to the river.

Matt was about to help her when Orlande stopped him.

"Hold it, bud. I have a different job for you."

"But I thought I was working with Will.", Matt said.

"Sorry, but I have another job for you.", Orlande said. "Follow me."

"Sorry, but I go where Will goes.", Matt said not moving. "End of story."

"Is that so?", Orlande asked.

"Yes. It is.", Matt said as he narrowed his eyes from behind his mask.

"I believe that you said that you would follow my orders to the letter.", Orlande said. "Am I right?"

"Well yeah, but..."

"But what? You thought that you would be by your woman's side the whole time.", Orlande said. "Sorry but I have other plans for you. And you did agree to follow my orders to the letter. You don't see your girlfriend complaining do you?"

Matt looked back at Will to see her rolling the tree to the river.

"No.", Matt said.

"Then let's go.", Orlande said. "It won't kill you to be away from your girlfriend for a while.", he said as he led the way to where he wanted Matt to work.

Soon they were at a spot where there were Strength, Barrier, Mass, Gravity, and Power Battle Warriors removing trees from the ground. Seeing this surprised and amazed Matt as he watched them removed trees from the ground in different ways based off their powers.

"Okay, kid. If you haven't guessed it by now, you are part of the lumberjack squad.", Orlande said. "All you have to do is rip the trees out of the ground. There are others that will come for the trees and strip them of their branches and cut off the roots.

"Okay then.", Matt said. "That should be easy."

"Alright then.", Orlande said. "Good luck and don't over do it.", he said before he teleported away.

"Now where do I get started?", Matt asked himself as he looked around for a tree to pull up.

"I take it that you're new.", a Gravity Battle Warrior said as she walked up to Matt.

"Yeah. I'm Matt.", he said as he lifted up his mask showing his face.

"Yulla.", the gray skinned woman with blonde hair and pink eyes said as they shook hands. "How about we work together. I can make the trees real light for you to rip out of the ground."

"Works for me.", Matt said. "Let's get to work."

"Now your talking!", Yulla said with a smile that Matt returned before he put his mask back down as they got to work.

Now in another part of the kingdom, we have Hay Lin who is getting instructions from the one in charge of those who deliver messages. This person is a Power Battle Warrior dressed in a black shirt and cloak with black shorts and brown boots and leather gloves. He has blonde hair and brown eyes and is of average build.

"So you're the Air Guardian, huh?", the Battle Warrior asked as he looked Hay Lin up and down.

"Yes sir.", Hay Lin said feeling a bit nervous.

"The name's Warren.", he said. "I was told that you can fly fast."

"Yes I can.", Hay Lin said proudly.

"Don't be cocky.", Warren said. "Speed isn't everything. You also have to make sure the thing you are delivering gets there in one piece. That is what we do here. Whether it's a message or an item. If it needs to be delivered, we deliver it."

"Gotcha!", Hay Lin said with a nod.

"Good. Let's give you a go to see who well you do things.", Warren said as he walked up to his desk and picked up a scroll and a small device. "I need this scroll delivered to the foreman in the town of Tomor. Now to..."

"Tomor! Got it!", Hay Lin said as she grabbed the scroll and took to the sky and away from the station that was set up for Warren and his crew.

As for Warren, he simply stood there waiting for Hay Lin to come back. Which she did slowly.

"Ummmmmm... Where is Tomor?", Hay Lin asked with a slight blush of embarrassment.

"Well before you took off, I was about to give you a this.", Warren said as he took the device and strapped it on Hay Lin's right wrist. "It's a GPS that will guide you to Tomor."

"GPS?!", Hay Lin asked surprised that there was something like that there. "How?!"

"We have a satellite orbiting the planet allowing us to use GPS.", Warren explained.

"Cool!", Hay Lin said as she looked down at the device.

"Now get going!", Warren said. "That scroll isn't going to deliver itself!"

"Yes, sir!", Hay Lin said with a salute before she took off for Tomor.

"This may be a long week.", Warren said as he headed back inside the station.

Now near a thing of mountains we have some members of the Battle Warrior construction crew working on cement that would be used not only in the Drakken Kingdom but in the Meridian Kingdom as well. Now the construction crew was using some large mixers to make the cement that was a mix of clay, limestone, and water. And these mixers were huge. Which has Cornelia and Irma wondering why they were there.

"I still can't believe that we are here.", Cornelia said. "I mean look at these things! They're huge!"

"This is such a waste of our time.", Irma said.

"Is that so?!"

Both Irma and Cornelia turned around to see a man dressed in a pair of brown pants, shirt, and boots holding a spear with a long sword strapped at his side.

"So helping our kingdom is a waste of your time is it?", the man asked as he glared at the two Guardians. "Well I'm sorry that helping us has taken up so much of your time!", the man said as walked off to finish his patrol.

"No wait! We didn't mean...", Irma said as the man walked off ignoring her. "Aw man!"

"Well this is a fine start.", Cornelia said.

"Tell me about it.", Irma said just as Cassidy landed in front of them.

"Talk about making a first impression.", Cassidy said.

"We didn't know that he was behind us!", Irma said.

"That's no excuse.", Cassidy said. "Some things you should keep to yourself. Now come on. It's time to meet the boss here.", she said as she led the way.

Following Cassidy, Irma and Cornelia ended up at a pit that was twenty feet wide and ten feet deep. Standing next to the pit was a female Power Battle Warrior that was dressed in a black t-shirt with black pants and brown boots and brown work gloves. She was 6'4 with red skin and blue eyes and long green hair that was in a braid. She was of average yet muscular build.

"Hello, Cassidy.", the woman said with a kind smile.

"Hello, Vallyza.", Cassidy said returning the smile. "I'd like you to meet Irma the Water Guardian and Cornelia the Earth Guardian. Girls, this is Vallyza. One of the foremen here."

"Greetings, Guardians.", Vallyza said with a kind smile.

"Hello.", Cornelia said returning the smile.

"You are tall.", Irma said to which Cassidy and Cornelia slapped their foreheads.

"Yes I am.", Vallyza said with a grin. "Now Cassidy tells me that you two are here to help with the mixing of cement."

"Yes, but to be honest I don't see why you need us when you have all these huge mixers.", Cornelia said.

"That may be true, but they are all here.", Vallyza said. "We do not have any in the Meridian Kingdom."

"For real?!", Irma asked.

"Yes.", Vallyza said. "We do have more mixers but they are on different planets being used by other members of the construction crew.", she explained.

"Which is where we come in.", Cornelia figured.

"Yes.", Vallyza said. "This pit is where you two shall be mixing the cement. Once we dump the Water, limestone, and clay in the pit, you two will just have to mix the three things together making the cement. Once you two get it mixed good, I'll have some cement carrier come by for you to put some cement them. They then will be carried to where it is needed."

"That sounds easy.", Cornelia said as the three ingredients were being dumped into the pit. "Ready, Irma?"

"Ready as I'm going to be.", Irma said as they began to use their powers to mix the clay, water, and limestone together to make the cement.

"Do not rush it.", Vallyza said. "Take your time and do it properly."

"Now I'm off to help collect more water to make more cement.", Cassidy said as she flew off.

"I'll go call for some carriers to pick up some cement.", Vallaza said as she went to make the call.

"This isn't so bad.", Cornelia said as she and Irma were mixing the cement.

"Yeah! This is probably one of the easiest gigs we had!", Irma said.

But then they felt how thick the mix began to get as the ingredients began to mix.

"Then again I could be wrong.", Irma said.

Now back at the palace, we have Taranee, Peter, and Joel heading for the library where they believe Martin is working with the scholars on it. Of course, Martin is only expecting Taranee to show up. Not Peter and Joel.

"And I thought Elyon's palace was huge.", Joel said as they walked down the halls of Angelo's palace.

"Yeah.", Peter said as he looked around the area as he and Joel followed Taranee to the library. "I sure hope His Majesty enjoys all this while he can.", he said which got a snicker out of Joel as they pounded fist.

"Knock it off, you two.", Taranee said low enough so only they could hear her. "The last thing we need is for someone to hear you two talking like that."

"Easy, sis.", Peter said. "There's no one here to hear us. It's all good."

"Yeah. Relax.", Joel said.

"You two don't get it.", Taranee said. "For all we know there could be someone hiding in the shadows keeping an eye on things around here looking for anyone that may be a threat to Angelo and the new peace they now have. And they'll do anything to protect that peace.", she said with a serious look that told her brother that she wasn't playing around.

"Okay, T.", Peter said understanding his sister. "We'll be more careful from now on."

"Please do.", Taranee said. "I'm taking a big risk by bringing you two here."

"What do you mean?", Joel asked.

"Well Martin is just expecting me to show up to help.", Taranee explained. "You two on the other hand..."

"Don't worry, Taranee", Joel said. "Martin won't get upset if when he sees us. Matter fact, I bet he'll welcome the help."

 _Moments later in the royal library..._

"What are you two doing here?", Martin asked Peter and Joel surprised to see them.

"They wanted to see the palace after all we told them about it.", Taranee explained. "I kind of figured that it would be okay."

"Well His Majesty is busy meeting with some people today and most of the others are busy with other duties right now.", Martin said. "So there really isn't anyone to give them a tour of the palace."

"Actually, I can help here.", Joel said. "When Taranee told me what she'll be doing here, I figured that I could lend a hand."

"Well if you want to help, then you can start by helping us sort through these books and scrolls.", Martin said as he gestured towards the scrolls that were on a table. "We are going to rearrange things to make it easier to get to. If you're willing, I need you to check the scrolls here and help sort them out. Dylan here will show you what to do."

"Cool!", Joel said as he walked up to Dylan. "What do you need me to do?"

"Follow me, young one.", Dylan said. "Much needs to be done."

"So what do you need me to do?", Taranee asked.

"Well I drew up a new design for how things should go around here and I could use another opinion.", Martin said. "Dylan gave me his and he liked it, but it could hurt to get someone else's opinion."

"Well let's have a look.", Taranee said.

"So... any chance you know where Cassidy is?", Peter asked.

"Oh brother.", Taranee said as she rolled her eyes.

"What?! I was just wondering.", Peter said.

"She's not here.", Martin said. "She and Lady Nara are where Cornelia and Irma are helping make more cement. While Irma and Cornelia are mixing the clay, limestone, and water togethter Cassidy and Nara are using their powers to take the ocean water that is gathered and separating the salt from the water. Not as easy as it sounds from what Cassidy tells me."

"Any idea when she'll be back?", Peter asked.

"No idea.", Martin said. "Is that the reason you came here? To see Cassidy?"

"Well... maybe.", Peter said.

"Figures.", Taranee said.

"I just want to try to work things out with her.", Peter said.

"Well there's only one way to do that.", Martin said. "And you know what it is."

"I want to be okay with it, but I just don't like the idea of her being a doctor here.", Peter said.

"Even though she'll be doing a lot of good here?", Martin asked. "Come on man. Even you have to find that pretty amazing and brave of her."

"I'm not saying that it isn't. I just wish that it was someone else doing it.", Peter said.

"Well here's how I see it.", Martin said. "Sooner or later, Earth is going to learn about other worlds. And when they do, Metamoor is going to be one of those worlds. Which means that in time doctors will want to come here as well. Wouldn't it be nice to have a doctor that can help them learn more about the ways of medicine here?"

"Is that why Cassidy is doing this?", Peter asked surprised by it all.

"Well, like she said before, she wants to be a doctor here to help people.", Martin said. "She also wants to be there to do what I just explained as well."

"She really thought this out didn't she?", Taranee asked.

"Yeah. She really wants to do this.", Martin said. "And it would of been nice if you were supporting her just like she has supported your basketball goals."

Saying nothing, Peter sat in a chair thinking about what he just learned. Seeing this, Taranee and Martin left him to think. Elsewhere, Hay Lin had delivered the scroll to Tomor and returned to the station to receive her next delivery,

"Good job, kid. You made good time.", Warren said. "Take a break before you do your next delivery. Go get a bite to eat. There's a food stand outside."

"Okay.", Hay Lin said as she headed out to the food stand that had a little line going.

'This may be a bit fun!', she thought to herself as she stood in line.

Now as for Matt, he and Yulla had been quite busy with their work and were now taking a break after their hard work.

"So do you do this all the time or just when it's needed?", Matt asked as Yulla was drinking a bottle of water.

"Only when it's needed.", Yulla said. "Other times we're either on some kind of mission or on patrol somewhere. It's quite the life."

"I'll say.", Matt said. "So what to you think about one of your fellow Battle Warriors being a king?", he asked with a grin.

"He's not the first and probably won't be the last.", Yulla said.

"Really?", Matt asked. "How many are there?"

"There are a good amount of rulers from other worlds that are Mystic Battle Warriors.", Yulla explained. "If they are needed, then the call will go out."

"But other than that, they are on their home world ruling their kingdom.", Matt figured.

"You got it.", Yulla said. "But I never thought that the grandson of an Elder would turn out to be a king."

"An Elder?", Matt asked before it came to him. "Do you mean Angelo's grandfather?"

"Of course.", Yulla said. "Elder Vanders and Elder Tubbs are Elder Battle Warrior. Above them are the High Elders and above them are the Grand Elders who lead all Mystic Battle Warriors."

"Grand Elders, huh?", Matt questioned before drinking some water.

"Yeah.", Yulla said. "I aim to be an Elder at least. Maybe even a High Elder."

"All you can do is aim high.", Matt joked getting a laugh out of Yulla.

'We may have a problem.', Matt thought to himself after learning about Angelo and Martin's grandfathers.

Now near the river, we have Will who had just started taking a break with some of the other Battle Warriors who were rolling the trees to the river. It was hard work but now the construction crew would soon have the lumber needed to build more homes and other buildings. But as Will was working, she noticed how some of the citizens that were there helping were giving her dirty looks every once in a while. And she was not the only one as some Battle Warriors noticed this too. And some wanted to know why. So after asking some of the citizens about it one of the Battle Warriors decided to talk to Will about it. This Battle Warrior was a Mass Battle Warrior who was also rolling the trees to the river. She was of average build yet had some muscle on her. She was a 5'7 brunette with wine colored eyes dressed in a pair of black shorts, shirts, and boots with a red vest.

"Hello! My name is Wella.", the Battle Warrior said while extending her hand. "I am from planet Ridola."

"I'm Will from Earth.", Will said as they shook hands.

"Hello, Will. Mind if I sit with you?", Wella asked to which Will gestured for her to sit with her. "Thanks!", she said as she sat next to Will. "So how do you like the work so far?"

"It's not easy, but kind of fun when you get the trees rolling.", Will said with a small smile.

"Yeah. It is.", Wella said when she and Will noticed two citizens giving Will a dirty look as they walked by them. "I know you noticed that.", she said before she took a drink of water from her water bottle.

"Them and most of the citizens here.", Will said. "I want to confront them about it, but..."

"You don't want to cause any trouble.", Wella said getting a nod from Will.

"I just wish I knew what was going on.", Will said.

"Funny you should say that. Earlier I noticed how some of the folks here have been giving you dirty looks and decided to ask around about it.", Wella said getting Will's attention. "Turns out that most of the people here aren't to fond of you and your fellow Guardians."

"What did we do?!", Will asked.

"Well it's not what you did.", Wella said. "It's what you didn't do."

"Come again?", Will asked yet kind of had an idea of what Wella was talking about.

"From what I've gathered, the people of this kingdom had hopes of the Guardians coming to help free them from the Tarnas guy but you all didn't show up.", Wella explained. "They feel that the only reason that you are here is because of your friendship with the Warrior King."

"Aw man! Caleb warned us about this.", Will said as she slapped her forehead with a sigh.

"Don't sweat it, Will.", Wella said as she got to her feet. "The people may be mad at you now and some may even confront you about it. But, in time, they will forgive and all will be well. Just give it time."

"I just hope it's sooner rather than later.", Will said as she got to her feet as well.

"Nothing is that easy.", Wella said with a laugh getting a laugh out of Will as they went back to work.

As for Cornelia and Irma, they had made enough cement to fill ten carriers to take to where they were needed. Which is plenty seeing as the carriers were the size of the cement trucks on Earth. But right now they are on a well deserved break.

"Aw man! That was some hard work!", Irma said before drinking some water.

"You're telling me!", Cornelia said before drinking some of her water. "It felt easy at first. But then as we got to mixing the stuff, it got harder to do so."

"What gives?!", Cornelia asked. "I figured that it would be easy to do!", she said just as Vallyza came walking up to them. "Those machines don't have any problems mixing the cement."

"That's because the machines have some pretty powerful gears and engines powering them.", Vallyza explained as she noticed how tired the two of them looked. "If this is to much for you, just say the word. I do not wish for you to over work yourselves."

"Thanks, but we need to do this.", Cornelia said.

"We do?", Irma asked.

"Yes! We do.", Cornelia said.

"Am I missing something?", Vallyza asked. "Why do you need to do this?"

"Well some of the people of the Drakken Kingdom aren't to fond of us.", Cornelia said.

"Oh yeah.", Irma said knowing what Cornelia was talking about. "That."

"Explain.", Vallyza said.

"Well the people of the Drakken Kingdom were hoping that we would come and aid their rebellion after we defeated Phobos.", Cornelia explained.

"But you didn't and now they aren't to happy with you being here now to help with the rebuilding of their kingdom after all the suffering they've been through.", Vallyza figured. "Yeah, I kind of understand how they feel."

"Gee, thanks.", Irma said with a roll of her eyes before she drank some more water.

"Now, now, my friends. See it from their point-of-view.", Vallyza said. "Here the people were suffering under Tarnas' rule when they hear that, after so many decades, there are brand new Guardians here fighting against Phobos. And not only that, but they have defeated him. Twice! They then hope that you will come and free them from Tarnas' rule after their own rebellion was defeated. But you don't come to their aid. They still had to suffer for a few more years before the true king comes and defeats Tarnas and reclaims the throne. And now here you are helping with the rebuilding of their homes. Something that they can do even without our help. Basiclly put, they feel that you didn't care about them enough to come fight for them."

"Why are they so mad at us?!", Irma complained. "What about Queen Elyon, huh? With all her power, she could of came and kicked Tarnas' butt?!"

"My sister was still new with her powers and could not control them as well as she can now."

Cornelia, Irma, and Vallyza looked to see Mia in her Guardian form as she landed before them.

"What are you doing here?", Cornelia asked surprised to see the Nether Guardian there.

"I come to help when I get the chance.", Mia said. "Hello, Vallyza."

"Greetings, Mia. It is good to see you again.", Vallyza said with a kind smile.

"Like wise.", Mia said before she turned her attention to Irma. "Now about what you just said about my sister."

"Hey, all I'm saying is that W.I.T.C.H. is not the only ones with great power here.", Irma said. "Queen Elyon could have came here with her army and helped the Drakken rebellion."

"Your right. She could have.", Mia said.

"Thank you.", Irma said.

"But like I just said when I got here. At the time of Phobos' defeat, Queen Elyon was still new with her powers and wasn't of much use to her own kingdom let alone all of Metamoor.", Mia said. "Now as for you Guardians, you all had almost two years or experience by the time you defeated Cedric who was being powered by two Hearts."

"That may be true, but we can't be everywhere.", Cornelia said. "We have lives of our own you know!"

"Then why are you here now?", Mia asked.

"We're here to help!", Irma snapped.

"To help or to look good for the people and gain their favor?", Mia asked to which Irma and Cornelia said nothing as they looked away from Mia. "That's what I thought. I believe that you two should leave and not come back until you are ready to help for the right reasons.", she said as she narrowed her eyes at them.

"If that's how you feel.", Cornelia said as she got ready to leave.

"I know when I'm not wanted.", Irma said as she did the same.

"Was that wise my friend?", Vallyza asked Mia as they watched the two Guardians fly off.

"If they truly wanted to help then they would of stayed.", Mia said. "This shows that they truly didn't want to be here.", Mia said just as Cassidy landed behind them.

"Did I miss something?", Cassidy asked. "Why are Cornelia and Irma leaving?"

"That is quite the story, my friend.", Mia said. "I'll tell you about it while we are mixing more cement.", she said as they walked off to the pit to mix more cement.

"Something tells me that it may be a while before those two return.", Vallyza said as she went to attend to other things.

 **A/N: Well the girls are busy helping where they can. Well... all but Corny and Irma who left after an argument with Mia. Will they go back and continue helping or find something else to do? And if they had problems with the people not wanting them there, will the same happen to the others? Read on to find out.**

 **Please review.**


	11. Chapter XI

**Chapter XI:**

As for Irma and Cornelia, they had teleported to the palace of the Meridian Kingdom hoping to speak with Elyon. So once they asked to speak with her, they were directed to the training grounds where they found Elyon training with Raythor in using the sword. Raythor was dressed in his normal attire while Elyon was dressed in a the same type of clothes that she wore during the Trials.

"What brought this on?", Irma asked as she and Cornelia were standing with Caleb who was also watching the young queen train with Raythor with wooden swords.

"Now that she has Blue Destiny, Her Majesty wishes to learn more of the ways of the sword.", Caleb explained.

"Is that so?", Cornelia asked as she watched Elyon. "So why don't you offer to help her train? And by train I mean be nice and slow with it."

"I would but she has asked my father and Raythor to train her.", Caleb said. "And we all know that they are much better that I am with the sword."

"Good point.", Cornelia said.

"So what brings you two here?", Caleb asked. "I thought that you were helping make that cement stuff."

"We were.", Irma said. "But then Princess Mia showed up."

"What about my sister now?", Elyon said as she came walking up to them after finishing her train session with Raythor.

"Let's just say that your sister had a few choice words for us.", Cornelia said.

"Okay. Can you tell me what happened?", Elyon asked.

"Rather not get all into it right now.", Irma said.

"Well I would like to know what happened and help resolve the matter.", Elyon said.

"And what if we were to say that Mia started an argument with us?", Cornelia asked.

"Then I would go to my sister and ask her about it.", Elyon said.

"So in other words, you wouldn't believe us about what happened.", Irma said. "After all we've been through together, you really think that we would lie to you about this?!"

"Please tell me that Irma's wrong Elyon.", Cornelia said with a sincere look.

"I'm not taking sides here, girls.", Elyon said. "I just wish to hear both sides of this. Is that so wrong?"

"Her Majesty has a point.", Raythor said. "As the saying goes, there are two sides to every story."

"Which is why I wish to hear both sides to this.", Elyon said. "That way we can settle things without anymore arguing. Does that not sound right?"

"Okay fine!", Irma said. "You want to know what happened? Here's what happened! Your sister had me and Corny leave and told us not to come back until we're ready to help for the right reasons!"

"Help for the right reasons?", Elyon asked. "What does that mean?"

"I think you better go more into what happened.", Raythor said.

"Can we go somewhere more private to talk first?", Cornelia asked.

"Sure thing.", Elyon said as she led the way into the palace.

A few minutes later, the five of the were in the throne room of the palace to talk.

"Okay. It's just us in here.", Elyon said as she sat on her throne with Raythor standing on her right and Caleb on her left. "So what happened?"

"Well it's like this.", Cornelia said as she began to explain what happened.

Moments later...

"And that's what happened.", Cornelia said after she explained what happened.

"I see.", Elyon said after going over what she was told in her head. "I can understand why Princess Mia said what she said. She believes that when one does something, they should be doing it for the right reasons. So let me ask you two this. Why are you helping with the rebuilding of the Drakken Kingdom?"

"Because we want to help.", Cornelia said.

"But are you helping cause it's the right thing to do or to look good in front of the people and hope they like you?", Elyon asked.

"Isn't the fact that we're helping good enough?", Irma asked. "I mean cut us some slack, here, Ellie!"

"She has a point, Your Majesty.", Caleb said. "The people of the Drakken Kingdom may not be to fond of the Guardians, but at least they are there helping rebuild their homes."

"I'm sorry but Mia had a point in what she said.", Elyon said. "Being there to help is good, but if you're only there to get some good PR, some of the people will see right through you and want nothing to do with you."

"So are you saying that we should go back?", Cornelia asked.

"I'm saying that you have to want to be there and help.", Elyon said.

"But we do want to help!", Irma said.

"If that is the case, Irma, why did you leave?", Raythor asked.

"That isn't fair, Raythor!", Cornelia said.

"I agree.", Caleb said. "Priness Mia is the one who made them leave."

"That's right!", Irma said.

"No. She told you two to not to come back until you were ready to help for the right reasons.", Raythor said. "You could of stayed there and told her that you wanted to help the people of the Drakken Kingdom."

"Well we felt that we weren't wanted there and decided to leave.", Cornelia said.

"Haven't you been to worlds where you weren't wanted but stayed knowing that you were needed to help the people there?", Elyon asked. "You did it for my kingdom after I said I was doing okay with my brother who was lying to me about everything. You didn't give up then. So don't start now."

"That was different.", Cornelia said. "You're our friend who was in danger. Most of the people of the Drakken Kingdom don't like us."

"Well let me make a suggestion.", Elyon said. "Do as my sister says."

"Come again?", Cornelia asked.

"Don't go back until you're ready to help for the right reasons.", Elyon said. "And when you are ready to go back, don't give up even though the people don't want you there. Show them that you want to help. Once they see that, things will get better."

"We'll try, Elyon.", Cornelia said. "I can't promise anything, but we'll try."

"That's all I ask.", Elyon said with a kind smile that Cornelia returned.

Back in the Drakken Kingdom, we have Taranee helping Martin sort through some scrolls and maps.

"I can't believe how many maps of the Infinite City they have here!", Taranee said as she found another map of another section of the Infinite City. "How many are there?!"

"So far ten.", Martin said. "From what Dylan told me, one of King Angelo's ancestors wanted the Infinite City mapped out. Well at least much of the city that is under the Drakken Kingdom."

"How did he know that?", Taranee asked.

"He found some journals of past Warrior Kings.", Martin explained.

"I'd like to see those.", Taranee said.

"You'd have to ask His Majesty about that seeing as he has them now.", Martin said. "He feels that he can learn some things from his ancestors."

"Well they are his ancestors.", Taranee said. "I can understand why he would want to learm more about them."

'The secrets those journals may hold.', Taranee thought to herself. 'I have to get a hold of them some how!'

"You know, I wonder how accurate these maps are.", Martin said as he looked over some of the maps of the Infinite City. These are good, but I do believe we can do better."

"Then let's do it.", Taranee said.

"I'll have to talk to my grandpa first.", Martin said. "He has something that can help map out the Infinite City under the Drakken Kingdom as well as all of the Drakken Kingdom. Cause as good as these maps are, we need some updated ones.", he said as he looked over a map of one of the towns of the kingdom.

"Will you be printing the maps on map paper or scrolls?", Taranee asked.

"I think I'll have them printed on scrolls.", Martin said.

"Really? Why?", Taranee asked.

"Most are still use to using scrolls for certain things. Might as well keep it going.", Martin explained. "Plus, using scrolls is pretty cool.", he said getting a grin out of Taranee as they continued going through the scrolls.

Now in the Drakken Forest, all those that were working there were finished for the day and ready to head to the campsite where they were staying until they were done with their work there. Of course, Will and Matt would be heading back to Earth. But Matt had to find Will first. Now as he was looking for Will, he came by some citizens of the kingdom who were talking to each other. And what they had to say got his attention seeing as it was about him and the girls.

"Why are they here now? They could of showed up and helped us after they defeated Phobos a few years ago yet didn't!", he heard one of the men say. "They only helped the Merididan Kingdom because of their friendship with their queen!"

"Well they are friends with the Warrior King, Daren.", Matt heard a woman say. "Maybe that is why they are here to help."

"Well that's not right, Sara!", Daren said. "When I was a child I heard all kinds of grand stories about the Guardians from my grandparents. Stories about how they fought the good fight and helped those in need. So when I first heard about there being new Guardians on our world taking the fight to Phobos directly, I had hope. Hope that when they defeated Phobos, the second time around, they would come and help us in our fight against Tarnas. But did they? No! They just helped the Meridian Kingdom only."

"Well maybe they didn't know about us, Daren.", another man said.

"Well what of the leader of the Meridian Kingdom rebellion, Van? He knew of us and our plight!", Daren said. "He could of told us about it yet didn't. And even that's no excuse! "The Guardian could of searched our world for any of Phobos' allies and followers, but didn't! And now they show up to help with the rebuilding of our homes just because they are friends of the Warrior King?! They should of been here to help when we needed it the most. Yet they weren't!"

"Well what of our king?", Van asked. "Why didn't he come here and fight for us before learning that he was our true king. You can't be mad at the Guardians and not be mad at him for not coming to our aid as well."

'About time somebody said something about him.', Matt thought to himself.

"I'm glad you asked that my friend.", Daren said. "For I asked the Battle Warriors the same question."

"And what did they say?", Sara asked.

'Yeah. What did they say?', Matt thought to himself.

"They told me that The king and his fellow Battle Warriors had other missions on other worlds that needed their help.", Daren explained. "They only came to our world to help at the request of the king's grandfather to fight against the combined forces of Phobos and Nerissa. After that, they mostly came here at the request of Queen Elyon who had her hands full with mastering her powers as well as rebuilding her kingdom."

"So had His Majesty knew of us and our plight, before he learned of his bloodline...", Sara began to say.

"He would of came here with his Battle Warriors to help us.", Daren said.

"And the Guardians would of came with them.", Van said.

"Perhaps.", Daren said. "But the important thing is that they could of came to our aid long ago. Yet they did not."

"So what are you saying, Daren?", Van asked.

"All I am saying is that why come to help us now with the threat of Tarnas gone?", Daren asked. "It is as they think that we will overlook them not being here when we needed them the most. That is not how true heroes act. And I will leave it at that.", he said as he walked off.

"He makes a good point.", Sara said.

"True, but who will speak against the Guardians who are friends of the king?", Van asked. "I don't like that they are here now when they could of came to help us a long time ago, but they are here now. The last thing we want to do is make them angry. Who knows what they might do.", he said as he and Sara walked off in another direction.

'So that's how it is, huh?', Matt thought to himself as he was now walking around looking for Will. 'Wait until I tell Will and the girls about this.'

Moments later, Matt found Will talking with a Mass Battle Warrior.

"Hey.", Matt said to Will as he was walking up to her.

"Hey!", Will said happy to see Matt before giving him a quick kiss. "I want you to meet my new friend, Wella! Wella, this is my boyfriend, Matt."

"Hello.", Wella said with a friendly smile.

"Hi.", Matt said to Wella as they shook hands.

"So how was your day?", Will asked.

"Tiring and informative.", Matt said.

"Same here.", Will said. "Say what time is it? I have to pick up something for dinner and be home by six."

"It's 4:17.", Matt said as she changed back to normal and checked his watch.

"We better get the girls and head back to Earth.", Will said. "I'll catch you later, Wella!"

"See ya!", Wella said before Will teleported away with Matt. "Well today was interesting. Hope tomorrow goes by smoothly.", she said as she headed to the campsite.

As for Matt and Will, they had teleported to Angelo's Palace where Will knew Taranee was.

'Can you hear me, Taranee?', Will called out to her friend through their telepathic link.

'Yeah, Will. What's up?', Taranee asked.

'Contact the girls and have them teleport to the palace. We need to have a meeting back at our base.', Will said.

'Gotcha!', Taranee said as she cut the link with Will and contacted the other girls.

A few minutes later, Taranee came walking out of the palace with Peter and Joel just as Irma, Cornelia, and Hay Lin teleported to the palace. Also with Cornelia and Irma was Caleb who they brought along seeing as they were going to Earth.

"What's up.", Irma asked before she noticed that Hay Lin had a cup of doughnut holes. "Where did you get those?"

"The food stand near the delivery station.", Hay Lin said before eating the last of her doughnut holes. "They're at every stop where the Battle Warriors are working."

"It's true.", Will said. "The one where I'm working at makes some good sandwiches."

"We so have to go back to working at our spot!", Irma said.

"What are you talking about?", Hay Lin asked.

"It's a long story.", Cornelia said.

"Well I have one for you girls, too.", Matt said not sounding to happy.

"You too, huh?", Will asked.

"What do you mean?", Taranee asked.

"I'll tell you when we get to our base.", Will said as she opened a fold back to Earth.

Once through the fold they saw that they were in their HQ under the book shop.

"Now that we are here, we can talk about what happened.", Will said.

"Wait a minute.", Caleb said. "We need Danny and Uriah here too."

"No we don't.", Irma said.

"Yes we do.", Caleb said. "They're a part of this, too."

"Oh please! They're just two goons that we need to distract Nigel and Martin when the time comes.", Cornelia said. "Nothing more!"

"Then what about us?", Peter asked.

"You two are different.", Irma said. "You two won't betray us like they might."

"Neither will they if you show them trust."

Everyone looked up to see Rubis floating above them.

"When did you get here?!", Hay Lin asked surprised to see Rubis.

"I have been here for a while, my friends.", Rubis said. "I decided to explore your world and see it's wonders. And I must say that it is a marvel to behold. Now as to the matter of Danny and Uriah, if you show them trust, then you shall earn theirs."

"And it starts by letting them in on our meetings here.", Caleb said. "After all, they are going to be a part of my team."

"Plus, they did have some good things to say during our last meeting.", Rubis said.

"Yeah. You're right.", Will said. "Go ahead and call them.", she said to Peter and Irma.

About a half an hour later, Danny and Uriah showed up and had to sneak into the back. Once there...

"So what's up?", Uriah asked.

"We called you two here for a meeting.", Taranee said.

"Yeah. It seems that some of the people, of the Drakken Kingdom, have a problem with us being there to help.", Will said.

"You too?!", Irma asked.

"What do you mean?", Will asked.

"Well...", Cornelia said as she told the others about what happened between her, Irma, and Mia.

Two minutes later...

"And I thought that I had it bad.", Will said.

"What happened to you?", Matt asked.

"Well I learned that some of the people don't like that we there to help with the rebuilding when we could of been there to help fight Tarnas.", Will explained.

"Same thing happened to me. Kind of.", Matt said. "I overheard some people talking about the same thing."

"But what gets me is why you two just left when you could of stayed.", Taranee said to Cornelia and Irma. "All you had to do was stay and tell Mia that you want to help."

"Yeah we know.", Cornelia said. "Elyon said the same thing."

"Well you have a choice to make.", Peter said. "Either you go back tomorrow and help no matter what anyone says. Or you can wait a few days before you go back to help. Or you can just simply not go back and go do something else to help."

"Well the third option is out.", Cornelia said.

"I say that we go back tomorrow and prove that we want to help.", Irma said.

"Good choice.", Caleb said. "As for the princess, I'll have a word or two with her."

"Be careful. She is your princess.", Hay Lin said.

"For now she is.", Caleb said. "If all goes well, she'll be here on Earth with her sister."

"Not only that, but she and Cassidy will be part of our team like they should be.", Will said.

"Now you're talking!", Irma said. "Seven Guardians working together! I like the sound of that!"

"Question.", Uriah said. "Any chance that you all found anyone to be a Mass, Barrier, and Gravity Battle Warrior? Cause it would be nice to have a full team to fight along side with."

"Not yet.", Caleb said. "I want them to be from the Meridian Kingdom so the people that join us won't think that I overlooked any of them when it came to picking those to be Battle Warriors."

"A very wise choice, my boy.", Rubis said. "We don't want the people to think that you thought them unworthy of the powers of a Mystic Battle Warrior."

"Well Drake is still out seeing as he is with Alchemy.", Cornelia said. "As for Aldarn, maybe."

"Maybe.", Caleb said. "He may be one of my best friends, but he is loyal to the queen."

"Well we have to look for those that were loyal to you during the rebellion and still are..", Will said.

"Not only that, but those that will keep quite until the time comes to act.", Taranee said. "We can't take the chance on anyone who might get cold feet and go to someone important about this."

"Here's a thought.", Danny said. "Ever think about trying to turn some of Angelo's teammates to our side. Mainly, Nigel, Martin, and Eric."

"I've been thinking the same thing.", Taranee said. "I mean, when push comes to shove, they still are our boyfriends.", she said to Irma and Hay Lin.

"It is worth a try.", Rubis said. "But be warned, just because they are your beloveds, does not mean you will be able to turn them."

"You have a point there.", Taranee said. "But it's still worth a try. And I would say the same about Mandy and Alchemy.", she said to Matt and Cornelia. "They are your best friends after all."

"Maybe.", Cornelia said. "But Al is Elyon's best friend too. Who knows how that will go down."

"And when it comes to Mandy, we may have a problem.", Will said.

"What do you mean?", Matt asked.

"I think that she and Micheal are dating.", Will said.

"Really?!", Matt asked getting a nod from Will. "Wow! Who knew?"

"That will be a problem.", Taranee said.

"And before any of you say it, I don't think I can turn Selece and Micheal against Angelo.", Will said. "Those three are real good friends."

"How good?", Irma asked.

"Put it to you like this.", Will said. "If Angelo and Eylon weren't together, ten to one Angelo would be with Selece."

"Is that so?", Cornelia asked as a cunning smirk began to grow on her face. "I can use that."

"I know that smirk.", Irma said. "That's the 'I have a devious idea!' smirk."

"Be warned, Earth Guardian.", Rubis said. "Whatever you have planned may not go as planned."

"I'll be careful.", Cornelia said. "I'll just have to do this at the right time."

"May i add that you need to talk to Alchemy and make whatever happened between you two right.", Irma said to Cornelia. "For all we know it may help turn her to our side."

"I'll talk to her in a few days.", Cornelia said. "Let things cool down a bit before talking to her."

"Speaking of making things right, I suggest that you do the same with Martin.", Taranee said to Irma.

"What did I do?!", Irma asked.

"He told me about how you reacted to him joining Angelo's royal court.", Taranee explained.

"I just wished that he talked to me about it.", Irma said with a pout.

"But he did.", Taranee said. "Remember?"

"That was when he wasn't sure about it at first.", Irma said. "I was waiting for him to come to me about it again where I would of talked him into joining thus taking some credit for him joining."

"While trying to get in on some benefits in the process.", Will figured.

"Maybe.", Irma said.

"Well now isn't the time to be mad at Martin.", Joel said. "From what ou all said, we need him and the others distracted from our plans."

"Okay. Okay.", Irma said. "I'll make up with him."

"And if he does come to you and apologize for not coming to you, don't take advantage of it.", Will said. "Just tell him something like that he doesn't have to apologize and that it's all good."

"Really?", Irma asked wishing that she could do the opposite.

"Yes really!", Will said. "If we can turn any of the guys to our side, we need to play our cards right."

"And you being... you will not help.", Cornelia said.

"Same goes for you, Corny.", Taranee said getting the Earth Guardian's attention.

"Come again?", Cornelia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Cornelia, you're a good friend, but you really need to keep you temper in check.", Taranee said to her friend. "I don't know what happened between you and Alchemy, but I'm willing to wager that it was about her joining the royal court when you couldn't. Am I right?"

"Maybe.", Cornelia said while avoiding to look at Taranee.

"You need to make up with Alchemy if we are to even have a chance at turning her to our side.", Hay Lin said.

"I will.", Cornelia said. "I just need to wait a few more days."

"Don't wait to long, Cornelia", Rubis said. "Friendships can be forged over the simplest of things. Yet can be broken just as easily.", he said making Cornelia feel a bit nervous. "A simple apology can help mend things between you and young Alchemy."

About five minutes later, everyone left the base in with Uriah and Danny sneaking out the back.

"I know that this may sound dumb, but I have a feeling that most of them don't trust us.", Uriah said.

"That's not dumb because most of them don't trust us.", Danny said.

"Sad but true, my friends."

Both Danny and Uriah looked up to see Rubis floating above them as they walked.

"Following us now, Rubis?", Danny asked.

"I only wish to talk to you about a few things.", Rubis said. "And you are right, my friend.", he said to Uriah. "Most of them do not trust you."

"Which ones?", Uriah asked.

"Those that you will be Battle Warriors with have some trust in you two.", Rubis said. "The others..."

"Don't trust us.", Danny said. "Figures."

"Honestly, I'm not to surprised.", Uriah said. "Out of all of them, I know that Lair and Hale don't like the fact that I'm in on all of this."

"When it comes to me, it's Peter and Taranee that don't like the fact that I'm a part of this.", Danny said. "The only reason they even have us in on this is because of the advantage we give them when it comes to Nigel and Martin."

"That may be true, but that doesn't mean that you two can not show that you are worth more than that.", Rubis said.

"How so?", Uriah asked.

"For starters, keep up with your training.", Rubis said. "The more you train, the better you shall be. Not to mention working on your speed, strength, agility, and stamina. Those things will make you better warriors. Also work in tactics and strategy. They will be needed in the coming war. For one must train the mind as well as the body. Plus, you shall need to get along with those that will be your fellow Battle Warriors to become a strong team. Do these things and you shall earn the respect that is due you."

"No one said that we'd have to study stuff.", Uriah said.

"Well no one said that this would be easy.", Danny said as he wrapped an arm around Uriah's shoulder. "But see it like this. If we do what Rubis said, then when the time comes, we'll be able to outshine those chumps and show them how wrong they were for looking down on us."

"It would be nice to show up Lair and that uppity blonde Hale.", Uriah said as a smirk grew on his face.

"That's the spirit man!", Danny said. "So let's hit the library and check out some books on famous leaders and warlords."

"Might as well get started.", Uriah said as he and Danny made their way to the library.

"I shall take my leave.", Rubis said as he flew off. "Until the next time, my friends!"

"You know something? He may be a spirit and everything, but that Rubis guy is alright.", Uriah said.

"At least he treats us with respect.", Danny said. "He knows that we all need to work together to pull this all off."

"Well once we get better in our training, they'll be showing us proper respect.", Uriah said as they continued their way to the library.

"Train well boys.", Rubis said as he flew around the city. "I shall need you strong and wise for my plans to take hold.", he said as he went to find who he was looking for.

Which didn't take long seeing as he found who he was looking for a few blocks away in the park.

"Am I the only one that finds it weird that we'll be teaming up with Uriah Dunn and Danny Ashcroft?", Joel asked as he, Peter, and Caleb were walking through the park.

"I'm not a fan of it, but we need them.", Peter said. "Danny knows how to get to Nigel while Uriah can get to Martin. And with Nigel being their muscle and Martin being the smarts of the group, we need them distracted big time when we have to fight them."

"You guys don't give them enough credit.", Caleb said.

"They don't deserve any credit.", Peter said. "The both of them are thugs who should be lucky to even know about any of this."

"You think so, huh?", Caleb asked.

"We know so.", Joel said.

"Well think about this.", Caleb said. "You, Peter, are a part of this to win back Cassidy and be by her side and protect her from any enemies. While you, Joel, are in on this to do the same for Mandy. Am I right?"

"Yeah! That's right.", Joel said.

"Well let me ask you this.", Caleb said. "Why are Uriah and Danny doing this?"

"For the powers.", Peter said.

"So are you and Joel.", Caleb said to which Peter said nothing. "The five of us are getting powers out of this. But what's the other reason for Danny and Uriah to be doing this."

"They never said.", Joel said. "From what Taranee told me, they just said yes to it all."

"That's my point.", Caleb said. "They just said yes to helping us. They didn't ask for anything. They're just helping us. I've met plenty of people like that in the rebellion. They just joined up to join up. They never gave a reason. Just like Danny and Uriah."

"Kind of weird if you ask me.", Peter said.

"What about you?", Joel asked. "What's your reason for doing this? I mean you are turning against your queen who the people love."

"Yeah! What is your reason for doing this?", Peter asked.

"My reason, you ask?", Caleb asked as he faced Peter and Joel. "I'm doing this to put a true ruler on the throne. A leader that will do what's right when the time comes. A ruler that will think of what's best for the people. Yes. I'm doing this for the future of the Meridian Kingdom. No. For the future of all of Metamoor!"

"Very noble, Sir Caleb!", Rubis said getting the attention of the boys. "Now I see why you should be the leader of Metamoor's first Mystic Battle Warrior team! You truly wish to fight for your world."

"Indeed I do.", Caleb said.

"And you were right about Danny and Uriah.", Rubis said. "You all must come together as a team if you are to stand a chance against King Angelo's and his fellow Mystic Battle Warriors."

"You mean that we have to be friends with them?", Peter asked.

"Indeed you must.", Rubis said. "You must overlook each others differences to become a mighty Battle Warrior team."

"He's right.", Caleb said. "If we can't learn to work together, then all will be lost. Look at the girls. They have their differences, but they're still a powerful force."

"You have a point there.", Joel said. "I guess we do need to get along with those two."

"It may take a while, but I think we can do it.", Peter said.

"Then it's settled.", Caleb said. "We work on becoming a stronger team."

"Question is how.", Joel said.

"We can always go to my family's cabin for a few weekends for the rest of this Summer.", Peter suggested. "If we do that, it'll help us get along and become a better team."

"A wise suggestion, Peter.", Rubis said. "And may I suggest that it just be you boys only. You need to bond without any distractions."

"So no girls. Just us guys.", Caleb said. "They may not like it, but this has to be done."

"I agree, but we have to get the girls to promise not to try and follow us or sneak up to the cabin.", Peter said.

"Good luck with that.", Joel said.

"We can do this, guys.", Caleb said. "See this as our first test as a team."

"Convince my sister and her fellow Guardians to not tag along or try and follow us to the cabin.", Peter said. "Yeah! This will be fun."

The next day, the girls and Matt had arrived in the Drakken Kingdom, on Metamoor after leaving Caleb in the Meridian Kingdom. Once there, they all headed to the spots where they were working at yesterday. When it came to Hay Lin, she had no problems delivering messages from the delivery station. Just as Taranee didn't have any problems in the royal library. The same was said for Matt as he and Yulla were working without any problems from anyone. As for Will, well once she and Wella met up, they began to work at moving logs to the river. But not without Will getting a few dirty looks. She didn't let it bother her seeing as she wanted to show that she was there to help. Yet if any of the people were to say something to her, she was not going to back down. Now as for Cornelia and Irma, when they arrived at the cement mixing area, Vallyza was pretty surprised to see them there.

"Well this is a surprise!", Vallyza said as the two Guardians walked up to her. "So what brings you two back here?"

"We're here to help.", Irma said. "No matter what some may think.", she said as she saw the same man from yesterday patrolling the area.

"Yes. Some are not to happy with you being here.", Vallyza said as she noticed the guy Irma was looking at. "You can not be angry at the people for how they feel."

"We know, Vallyza.", Cornelia said. "And we have to admit that Mia was right in what she said. We should not be here if it's for the wrong reasons. We should be here for the people."

"So no matter what they may say or think, we're going to stay here and help in any way we can.", Irma said.

"Very well then.", Vallyza said. "Let's get you two to work.", she said as she led the way to the pit where they would be mixing the cement.

Cornelia and Irma followed Vallyza knowing that they had a long hard road ahead of them. They had to work hard and keep going no matter what the people of the kingdom thought of them or what they may say to them. Now as for Hay Lin, she had just returned to the delivery station after delivering a package when she saw Eric talking to Warren.

"Hey, Eric!", Hay Lin said happy to see Eric. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Hay Lin!", Eric said glad to see Hay Lin. "I'm here to pick up a scroll for the king."

"And here's your scroll.", Warren said as he hands Eric a small box. "They're plans to turn some of the forts, in the kingdom, into police stations."

"Police stations?", Hay Lin asked.

"I know it sounds strange, but King Angelo figured that the kingdom could use a police force.", Eric explained. "So, he wants to have some of the forts, that Tarnas had built, turned into police stations. So he had the foremen draw up some blueprints for the police stations."

"Blueprints that are on that scroll.", Warren said. "So the sooner he gets them, the better."

"Gotcha.", Eric said before giving Hay Lin a quick kiss. "Later!", he said before teleporting away leaving a smiling Hay Lin.

"When you're ready, I have something for you to deliver as well.", Warren said getting Hay Lin's attention.

"Oh! Sorry.", Hay Lin sid with a slight blush and a small smile.

"Worry not. I to know how it feels to fall in love for the first time.", Warren said as he handed Hay Lin a scroll. "This is to go to Vallyza. She is the one in charge of the cement mixing. This scroll has a list of how much cement each town needs. It's important that it gets there quickly. Understand?"

"Yes, sir!", Hay Lin said with a salute. "Ummmmmm... After I deliver the scroll, is it okay that I say hi to of my fellow Guardians, that are working there?"

"Yes, but don't be to long.", Warren said as he programmed the location of the site on Hay Lin's GPS. "There's a lot that need to be done."

"Hey, sir!", Hay Lin said with another salute before she took to the air.

"The kid has heart.", Warren said with a grin as he went to attend to other matters.

Now back on Earth, Peter and Joel had met up with Uriah and Danny at the food court in the mall to talk about going to the Cook's family cabin on the weekends to bond as a team. Of course Peter and Joel had to run it by Danny and Uriah first.

"So let me get this straight.", Danny said. "You two, along with Caleb, want to start spending the next few weekends up in a cabin together to bond as a team."

"Yes.", Joel said. "Rubis said that the best way for us to be a better team is to spend more time together."

"Well it does make sense for us to bond as a team.", Uriah said. "I mean if we don't have any teamwork, then we're good as done before we get started."

"So are you guys in?", Peter asked.

"I'm in.", Danny said.

"Same here.", Uriah said. "But what about your sister and the other girls? You know that they won't like it unless they can come."

"He has a point.", Danny said. "We all know that they don't really like or trust me or Uriah."

"They won't have a choice.", Peter said. "If they want us to be a better team, then they'll let us do our thing."

"Plus, we'll have Rubis to back us up on this.", Joel said.

"True.", Uriah said. "So when do we start?"

"This weekend.", Peter said. "And be sure to pack for walking around in the woods."

"Mind if we bring something to read?", Danny asked.

"I don't see the problem in that.", Peter said.

"So what will be the plan when we get up to the cabin?", Uriah asked.

"No idea.", Joel said. "Caleb said that he had a few things planned for us. So your guess is as good as ours."

"Well that sounds promising.", Danny said.

Now in the Meridian Kingdom, on Metamoor, Caleb was walking around the palace looking for Princess Mia and finally found her in the royal library. Knowing that he was taking a big risk with what he was about to do, he took a deep breath before walking up to the princess who was sitting as a table reading a book.

'Here goes nothing.', he thought to himself as he neared the princess.

"Good morning, Your Majesty.", Caleb said getting Mia's attention.

"Good morning, Caleb.", Mia said looking up at him. "What brings you here, this morning?"

"Actually, I was looking for you, Your Highness.", Caleb said.

"Oh? May I ask why?", Mia asked.

"Well I wish to have a word with you about what happened yesterday between you and the Earth and Water Guardians.", Caleb said.

"Is that so?", Mia asked as she slowly closed the book she was reading.

"Yes.", Caleb said. "They came here to visit and we talked about what happened."

"I see.", Mia said. "And I take it that you are not happy about what happened."

"Well to be honest, no I am not.", Caleb said. "They are trying to help the people of the Drakken Kingdom and you driving them off was not helping their cause."

"Well if they are truly there to help, then why did they leave?", Mia asked. "If they really wanted to help, then they should have stayed there and continued to help."

"Well with all due respect, Your Highness, no one likes to be where they are not welcomed.", Caleb said.

"Do you think I don't know that, Captain Caleb.", Mia asked as she stood up. "I go through that everyday when I go to a city or town where there are a few people that are afraid of me and my power knowing of who I am and what I've been through."

"Then why would you do what you did with Cornelia and Irma when they were two of the many people that sided with you when you left the Dark Forest and rejoined your family?", Caleb asked.

"For two reasons.", Mia said. "The first reason was because they decided to question why the people of the Drakken Kingdom were so mad with them about not being there to help them when there was also my sister, your queen, who could of helped. And we both know that Queen Elyon was still new to her powers. Not to mention having her own kingdom to take charge of rebuilding. You, who has served the queen for so long, know this. Do you not?"

"Yes. I do.", Caleb said. "Her Majesty did work hard to gain control her powers for she feared that she may lose control and hurt someone."

"And that is one of the reasons I confronted them yesterday.", Mia said. "Now as for the second reason I confronted them was quite simple really. I wanted to see if they were truly there to help. If they were truly there to help then they would of stayed and continued to help. But instead, they went and left. And then they went and came here knowing that my sister would wonder why they were here instead of helping in the Drakken Kingdom. And of course they told what happened hoping that my sister would side with them, yet she didn't."

"No she did not.", Caleb said. "She told them that they should have stayed to help."

"Yes they should have.", Mia said. "Now I'll be going to the Drakken Kingdom to help with the mixing of cement with Cassidy later today. Any chance of Irma and Cornelia being there today?"

"Yes, Your Majesty.", Caleb said.

"Well I hope that they are truly there to help.", Mia said as she left the library. "Good day to you, Caleb."

"Good day to you, as well, Your Majesty.", Caleb said.

'One day, Mia!', Caleb thought to himself as he clinched his fist while gritting his teeth in anger. 'One day, you'll get yours!'

Now back in the Drakken Kingdom, Angelo was training with the Dragon's Fang when Eric showed up with the scroll that had the blueprints for turning some of the forts into police stations.

"These plans can work.", Angelo said as he looked at the plans that were drawn up. "Now we just have to form a police force to work in the stations."

"But I thought that you were going to take some soldiers and have them be the police force.", Eric said.

"I still plan to.", Angelo said. "But I would want it to have it be with those that want to be a part of the police force."

"Good point.", Eric said. "Maybe when they see what is involved in being a cop, some may volunteer to be officers."

"That's the plan.", Angelo said. "Uncle John knows a few Battle Warriors from Earth that are retired cops that may not mind training some soldiers to be cops."

"Now that sounds like fun.", Eric said with a grin. "Almost as fun as us going through that special training your uncle has been talking about."

"I'm trying not to think about that right now.", Angelo said. "I have way to much to deal with."

"And then some.", Eric said. "So what's the call on those blueprints?"

"That they have the okay to move forward with these plans.", Angelo said as he rolled the scroll back up and handed it to Eric.

"Gotcha!", Eric said as before he teleported away.

As for Angelo, he went back to training with the Dragon's Fang. Now in the palace, we have Taranee working with Martin in the palace library while talking about other things.

"So how are things with you and Irma?", Taranee asked.

"Good question.", Martin said with a sigh as he was sorting out some books. "If I were to be honest, I'd say that I'm glad that she's busy helping with the cement right now and not here complaining about me not coming to her about joining the royal court."

"Yeah. I talked to her about that telling her that you helping King Angelo is a good thing.", Taranee said. "I think that she's just upset that she can't be a part of the royal court as well."

"Oh I know that's what it is.", Martin said. "I just hope that she'll get over it soon before she goes and says something that will make not only her but the rest of you look bad."

"Trust me, Martin, that's what me and the other girls hope about her and Cornelia whenever we go to other worlds.", Taranee said with a grin getting a laugh out of Martin as they continued their work.

As for Irma and Cornelia, they had juts finished mixing a batch of cement that had been put in some cement carriers and taken to where they were needed. This gave the two Guardians a much needed break.

"Aw man was that some hard work!", Irma said as she sat down to eat the food that she got from the food stand. "Boy am I hungry!", she said as she unwrapped the sub she got.

"You and me both.", Cornelia said as she did the same. "We so earned this meal.", she said as they both began to eat their food.

After eating their meal, they threw away their trash in the large waste basket near food stand and were ready to get back to work as they stretched some to get more limber. Once they were done, they headed back to one of the two the pits to mix some more cement.

"Looks like we have company.", Cornelia said as Mia and Cassidy suddenly showed up in their Guardian forms and landed near the other pit that they would be mixing cement.

"Boy would I love to knock Her Royal Highness into that pit with some cement.", Irma said in a whisper.

"As fun as that would be, we need to play nice.", Cornelia said as they were walking up to their pit.

"I know. I know.", Irma said as she walked with Cornelia.

"Hey, girls! Good to see you're back.", Cassidy said.

"Good to be back.", Irma said.

"Is that okay with you, Mia?", Cornelia asked. "Sorry. Princess Mia."

"As long as you are here for the right reasons, then I have no problems with you being here.", Mia said.

"We're here to help.", Irma said. "Make no mistake about that."

"Very well.", Mia said as she and Cassidy began to mix the cement in their pit.

Saying nothing Irma rolled her eyes as she and Cornelia began to mix the cement in their pit as well. Now like Irma, Cassidy was using her power over water to stir the water in the pit that she and Mia was working with. But unlike Cornelia, Mia didn't have the power over earth and anything from the earth to mix the limestone and clay. But with her power of nether energy, she was able to form an aura of nether energy around three long flat rods and help stir together the limestone, clay, and water to help Cassidy make the cement. Something like that took a lot of power to do. Something that Cornelia and Irma noticed.

'How powerful is she?', Cornelia thought to herself as she continued her work.

"Hey guys!"

The four Guardians looked up to see Hay Lin hovering above them with a beaming smile before she landed next to Irma.

"What are you doing here, Hay-Hay?", Irma asked happy to see her best friend.

"I was making a delivery to Vallyza and decided to see you guys before I head back to the delivery station.", Hay Lin explained. "So I can't stay long."

"So how is the delivery business?", Cassidy asked.

"Actually, it's pretty fun.", Hay Lin said with a smile. "I get to see all of the kingdom and meet a lot of people!"

"It does have it's beauty.", Mia said when a beeping came from Hay Lin's GPS.

"Uh-Oh! I got to go!", Hay Lin said as she looked at her GPS. "Later, guys!", the Air Guardian said as she took to the air.

"Later, Hay-Hay!", Irma said as she watched her best friend fly off. "She must be real busy if she had to take off like that."

"There must be a lot of things that need delivering.", Cornelia said as she as they all went back to mixing their cement.

"What she's doing is helping a lot of people.", Cassidy said. "If anyone can do it, Hay Lin can."

'And what she's doing will be helpful to us as well.', Cornelia thought to herself as she and Irma were mixing the cement in their mixing pit. 'Very helpful.'

As for Matt and Will, they had met up during their lunch break to spend some time together. And as they ate their lunch, that they got from the food stand near them, they boh noticed how some of the people of the kingdom were giving them some odd and dirty looks every once in a while. Now as much as this bugged Will, she simply let it go as she continued to eat her food. Matt, on the other hand, was starting to get annoyed by it all. And it was something that Will noticed. So to calm him down, she gently placed her right hand over his to calm him. Feeling her hand, Matt, who was his normal self looked at his hand and saw Will's hand. He then looked at Will who gave him a pleading look that he knew was her telling him to let it all go. Seeing this , Matt smiled at Will who smiled back at him before he noticed the ones known as Daren and Van looking at them out of the corner of his eye. And he didn't like the look Daren was giving them.

"That's it!", Matt snapped as he got up and marched over to Daren and Van. "I've had it with all these dirty looks and crap!"

"Matt! No!", Will shouted as she tried to stop Matt.

"No, Will! This isn't right!", Matt said as he turned to face Will. "Here we are trying to help these people and they're giving us dirty looks! And why?! Because we weren't there to help them with Tarnas?! Well I've had it with them and their attitude! If they don't want us here, then let them say so to our faces!"

"If that is what you want!", Daren said as he walked up to Will and Matt. "Then leave! You could of came to our aid when we needed you, yet you didn't! And now when the threat of Tarnas is over with, you now show up to help us rebuild. And you just think that everything is okay?!"

"We didn't know about Tarnas back then.", Will said. "Had we known, we would of been there to help."

"And what was to stop you from searching our world for any threats and dangers?", Van asked to which Will said nothing knowing that Van was right.

"The Guardians have many threats to face among the Known Worlds.", Matt said. "Besides. What of your great King Angelo?! Where was he when you needed him, huh?!"

"I can answer that!"

Everyone there turned to see Orlande walking up to them and not looking to happy.

"You wish to know where King Angelo was when the Guardians first showed up here on Metamoor? I'll tell you.", Orlande said. "He was on his home world, of Earth, living a normal life. It was when he moved with his grandparent to a new city that he began to train at being a Mystic Battle Warrior with three of his fellow Battle Warriors! The same training that helped him defeat Tarnas I might add."

"Did he know about us and our plight before he learned about his bloodline.", Van asked.

"Yes he did.", Orlande said surprising everyone there. "But he was told to wait by the Grand Elders of the Battle Warriors. King Angelo wanted to act but they said that he had to wait until the right time to act."

"And when was that?", Matt asked.

"After helping with the Trials that Queen Elyon had to take.", Orlande said. "The Elders of Meridian knew that he was one of the people that would test the queen and push her to her limits and beyond. And he did. Which is why the Elders of Meridian gave him the Dragon's Fang so he could use it to defeat Tarnas and reclaim his family's kingdom."

"How do you know all of this?", Will asked.

"All Battle Warrior leaders were told this and we told our teams just in case if anyone were to question why the king waited until now to fight Tarnas.", Orlande explained. "But I never thought that one of the king's good friends would question it."

"Well I wouldn't be going around calling us good friends.", Matt said to which Will slapped her forehead not believing Matt had just said what he said.

"Then why are you here, boy?", Orlande asked as he narrowed his eyes at Matt.

"I'm here to support my girlfriend and the other Guardians!", Matt said as he gestured to Will. "The Guardian leader who these people have been giving a hard time to!", he said as he glared at Daren and Van.

"The worse the people have done was give you two dirty looks every once in a while.", Orlande said. "I hardly call that giving you a hard time."

"Well they need to start giving the Guardians some respect before...", Matt said.

"Before what?!", Daren asked as he stepped up to Matt. "You do not scare us, boy!"

Matt then transformed into his Regent form and grabbed Daren by his shirt and lifted him up off the ground.

"Is that so?", Matt asked as he smirked from behind his mask.

"Put him down, Matt!", Will demanded as she looked up at her boyfriend.

"Not until he apologizes!", Matt said as he was still holding up Daren who was trying to fight off the Regent. "And not just him! All of them! I'm tired of this crap!"

"I said put him down!", Will shouted.

"I'd do as she says, boy.", Orlande siad as the Power Battle Warrior's fist glowed with power. "I'd hate to have to hurt you."

"You don't scare me.", Matt said as he looked over at Orlande.

"And you think I'm afraid of you?", Daren asked getting Matt's attention.

Matt looked at Daren with a smirk that soon faded when he saw the look the man was giving him. It was the look of a man who didn't fear much as he glared at Matt. A look that Matt didn't like.

"I fought against Tarnas' soldiers during our rebellion.", Daren said. "I've had my fair share of injuries and near death moments against soldiers and wild beast. And when Tarnas's forces captured us, I was beaten and tortured for information to which I said nothing! And you think you scare me?! Think again! And the same goes for my friends here!"

Matt then looked around to see that the people were not scared of him but giving him glares as they were ready to fight him.

"Matt. Put him down.", Will said in a pleading tone.

Matt looked at Will and the pleading look that she gave him. With a heavy sigh he tossed Daren down who landed on his feet with a grunt as he glared at Matt.

"The leader of the Guardians just saved you from a beating.", Matt said as he transformed back to normal. "I'd be thanking her if I were you.", he said with a smirk.

"You! Leave! Now!", Orlande said to Matt. "You are not welcome here anymore!"

"Me?! What about them?!", he asked as he pointed to Daren and the other citizens there. "They're the ones giving us dirty looks!"

"That's all it was, Matt!", Will said. "Dirty looks! Nothing more!"

"And you're okay with that?!", Matt asked. "You don't deserve that crap!"

"But I can take it!", Will said. "I don't like it, but I can take it! As long as I'm aloud to help, I can take it. Why couldn't you?"

"Because you don't deserve to be treated like this.", Matt said. "You've done so much for so many. And these people need to respect that."

"Well thanks to you and your actions, she will have to work even harder to gain their respect.", Orlande said. "Now leave."

"Fine. We know when we're not wanted.", Matt said as he got ready to leave and go back to Earth.

"Hold on now.", Orlande said. "I said for YOU to leave. Not you and Will."

"What?!", Matt asked.

That's right.", Orlande said. "Will isn't the one who started all this crap. You are boy! She kept to herself and did her job even though she was getting dirty looks. It was you who went off at the citizens here for giving her dirty looks."

"Something YOU could of put a stop to!", Matt snapped.

"Oh really?", Orlande asked. "So you think that if I were to tell them to stop giving the Guardian leader dirty looks they would actually stop? Please! I can't stop people from feeling the way they feel, boy. Do you know how many worlds that I've been to where we Battle Warriors were not welcomed? But we stayed and put up with the crap and ended up winning the citizens over earning their respect. That is what the Guardian leader is doing. Your actions, boy, have made it a whole lot harder to do. And that is why you're out of here! Now leave!"

"I'm not going to leave Will here with these people!", Matt said as he pointed at Daren and the other citizens that were there. "No way! No how!"

"Matt. Just leave.", Will said surprising Matt.

"Will?", Matt asked as he turned to look at Will.

"Go back to Yaga and stay at the palace.", Will said as she looked at him with watery eyes. "You've caused enough trouble."

"But Will. I..."

"Just go.", Will said as she stepped back from Matt.

Seeing that Will wasn't going with him, Matt sadly took to the air. But before he took off for Yaga, he gave Will one last look before flying towards the city of Yaga. As for Will, she sadly and slowly went and sat back down where she was eating her lunch. It was then that Orlande sat next to her while taking a deep sigh.

"You sure you still want to be here after all that just happened?", Orlande asked. "I wouldn't hold it against you if you didn't."

"I told the king that I wanted to help.", Will said. "If I were to just up and leave because of some dirty looks, then what kind of Guardian would that make me? I'm staying to help."

"And that, kid, is how you earn one's respect.", Orlande said as he patted Will on the shoulder. "You're going to be alright.", he said with a smile that Will returned. "And as for the rest of you! I know that there are some of you that aren't to fond of this young lady. You've made that perfectly clear with the dirty looks that you have given her. But know this! No harm is to come to this girl! She is here to help you! I am asking you as honorable people to not harm her. Please.", Orlande said as he walked off leaving Will to her lunch.

As for the citizens there, they either went back to their lunches or back to the jobs they had there. Seeing that no one was going to give her a hard time for now, Will breathed a sigh of relief glad that she had some peace for the moment. As for Matt, he was flying at great speeds to the city of Yaga angry at what had just happened.

'How could Will even think about staying there with those people?!', Matt thought to himself as he flew through the air. 'I know that we have to make nice with them but not if they're going to treat us like that! Something has to be done and now! And Vandeers is going to fix it if he knows what's good for him!', he thought as he neared the capital city of Yaga.

 **A/N: Well looks like Matt has let his temper get the best of him. And now he's going to try and Make Angelo fix things for him. Good luck with that! Well at least Corny and Irma are back to work. And they haven't started anything with Mia. Which is a good thing. Now let's hope that Matt doesn't do anything stupid.**

 **Please review.**


	12. Chapter XII

**Chapter XII:**

Soon Matt was at the city of Yaga and heading for the palace. But instead of going through the front, he flew right for one of the windows of the throne room. Namely the one that had a balcony. Once there, he landed on the balcony and marched inside and towards Angelo who was on his throne. Also there were Micheal, Renna, and Nesson who were discussing something with Angelo. That is until Matt suddenly barged in.

"We need to talk, Angelo!", Matt said as he transformed back to normal only for Micheal to stand in his way.

"Seriously?!", Micheal asked. "You just come flying in here and demand to speak with the king like this?"

"Get out of my way, Robertson!", Matt demanded.

"Or what?", Micheal asked. "You already made things bad for Will! You want to keep it going?!"

"How did you...?"

"Orlande contacted His Majesty and told him what happened.", Micheal explained. "Not to mention showed him a video of what happened. What were you thinking man?!"

"That those people need to show the Guardians a whole lot of respect!", Matt snapped. "Now move or I'll move you!", he said as he transformed into his Regent form while glaring down at Micheal.

"I doubt that you'll be able to do that.", Angelo said getting Matt's attention. "But it would be fun to see you try.", he said with a smirk.

"You think you're funny, don't you?", Matt asked as he glared at Angelo from behind his golden mask. "Well while you're here in your palace, sitting on your comfy little throne, Will is getting treated like crap by some of your citizens!"

"I don't think getting dirty looks is getting treated like crap.", Angelo said. "I talked to Orlande who told me what happened. From what he told me, Will said that she was okay with the dirty looks. She said that she's able to take the dirty looks as long as she was able to help. It's you that has the problem!"

"So what are you going to do about them?", Matt asked.

"Nothing.", Angelo said.

"Nothing? Nothing?!", Matt asked surprised by Angelo's answer. "You're going to do nothing?!"

"Did I studder?", Angelo asked. "What would you have me do, Matt? Demand that everyone has to be nice to the Guardians because they're my friends? Yeah! That'll go well!", he said with a grin. "I told all the Battle Warriors to arrest any the citizens that try to attack you or any of the Guardians before you all started to help. Dirty looks and saying mean things does not count."

"Are you serious?!", Matt asked getting mad. "How can you sit there and let your people be this way to us?! I thought we were your friends!"

"Oh! So now we're friends, Olsen?", Angelo asked Matt who was confused. "Orlande showed me a video of what happened. And in it, you made it pretty clear that you and I weren't friends."

"Well as of late, you haven't been treating the Guardians like the heroes they are.", Matt said.

"You mean giving them missions that allow them to be seen as all powerful heroes to the people.", Angelo said. "Sorry but no. I asked them and you to do things that will help them connect more with the people. But you just made that pretty hard for Will with your actions. You know what? Why am I even talking to you about this? Orlande fired your butt! So do the Guardians a favor. Don't come back here for a while. Go back to Earth, stay there and do some training before you have to go train with Tibor. Will doesn't need you here messing things up for her and the other Guardians."

"Why you...!", Matt snapped as he marched up to Angelo.

"Bad move, Olsen.", Angelo said calmly as Matt walked passed Micheal.

As he walked passed Micheal, Matt suddenly felt himself get heavy as he walked towards Angelo. With each step he felt himself get heavier and heavier.

"What's... happening... to me?!", Matt asked as he dropped to his hands and knees.

Matt tried to get up only to stay on his hands and knees as Micheal walked passed him and stood in front of him. Matt looked up at Micheal and saw that his right hand had a dark green aura around it.

"What did you... do to me?!", Matt asked.

"Stopping you from doing something stupid.", Micheal said. "I raised the gravity around you by twenty times. It won't kill you. Just keep you at bay."

"Now listen and listen good, Matt.", Angelo said as he got up from his throne and walked towards them. "I get it. You really don't like me right now. If that's how you feel, fine. Don't like me. But don't you dare hurt Will! She's been one of my best friends for a long time and I will not let you or anybody else hurt her. Understand? She's trying to do some good and I will not let you hinder that! So go home and rest. And do not come back here until you have truly cooled off.", he said as he opened a fold under Matt just as Micheal returned the gravity around him back to normal allowing him to drop through the fold safely.

Once through the fold Matt saw that he was in Heatherfield Forest. He tried to go back through the fold only it closed before he could get to it.

"NO!", Matt shouted. "You'll pay for this, Vanders! You'll pay!", he shouted.

"That was... interesting.", Nesson said surprised by the actions of the Regent of Earth.

"Are the Regents of Earth like that normally?", Renna asked.

"No.", Angelo said. "He just angry that things didn't go as he wanted."

"You know that he'll try to come back tomorrow.", Micheal said.

"Which is why I'll talk to Will when she comes here later.", Angelo said. "Now tell me about this idea of yours."

"Well it's like this.", Micheal said as he explained his idea.

Later that day after doing some hard work, the Guardians had gathered in the courtyard of the palace ready to go.

"Hey! Where's Matt?", Hay Lin asked.

"Hopefully on Earth where he can't cause any more trouble.", Will said.

"What are you talking about?", Irma asked. "What happened?"

Will was about to tell what happened when Nara came up to them.

"Pardon me, Guardians.", she said getting their attention. "His Majesty, King Angelo, would like to speak to you before you leave for Earth.", she said before she turned and headed for the palace doors.

"Now what does he want?", Cornelia asked in a annoyed tone.

"I think I know.", Will said as they followed behind Nara.

"Is it about Matt?", Taranee asked.

"I think so.", Will said as they entered the palace.

Soon they were in the throne room where Angelo was sitting on his throne with Micheal standing on his right.

"The Guardians of Kandrakar, Your Majesty.", Nara said before bowing.

"Thank you Nara.", Angelo said before Nara took her leave. "Do they know what happened?", he asked Will referring to Matt.

"Not yet.", Will said. "I'd like to apologize for Matt's actions. I don't know what came over him."

"What is this all about?!", Cornelia asked. "What did Matt do?"

"Open up a link, Taranee.", Will said to which the Fire Guardian opened up a telepathic like between the five of them.

Once Taranee did this, Will showed the girls what went down. From Matt going off to him grabbing Daren and Orlande telling him to leave.

"Whoa!", Irma said after seeing all that happened.

"I can't believe that happened.", Taranee said as she cut the link between them.

"Well it did.", Will said. "I wanted him to let it go, but he just had to go off the way he did."

"Well can you blame him?", Cornelia asked. "He's just mad that the people have been giving you crap."

"The worst they've done was give dirty looks.", Micheal said. "That hardly counts as giving some one crap."

"That's easy for you to say! You're not the one getting the dirty looks!", Irma said.

"Maybe not, but we've been to worlds where we got a lot worse.", Angelo said. "It sucked but we powered through and did our job. Now when it comes to those dirty looks, Will was okay with it so long as she was able to help where she could. Am I right, Will?"

"Yes. I was.", Will said.

"And what if one of those citizens attacks any of us?", Irma asked.

"Then they'll be arrested.", Angelo said.

"So where is Matt?", Taranee asked.

"I sent him back to Earth and told him not to come back until he's cooled off.", Angelo explained. "Maybe after some training with Tibor, he'll see things more clearly."

"I take it that he didn't go freely.", Will said.

"Nope.", Angelo said. "He tried to step to me, only for Micheal to stop him."

"Unbelievable!", Will said. "What is wrong with him?!"

"I have no idea.", Taranee said.

"I have a question.", Cornelia said. "What are you going to do about the citizens working in the forest? Mainly that Daren guy."

"Nothing.", Angelo said.

"Are you serious?", Cornelia asked. "He may try and attack Will if he gets the chance!"

"Bad enough that some of them give us dirty looks and talk carp to us.", Irma said. "It's starting to get old!"

"So you think I should punish anyone that gives you dirty looks and talks mean to you?", Angelo asked.

"Well... You could tell them to be nicer to us.", Hay Lin said.

"Really, Hay Lin?", Micheal asked.

"Look. All we're saying is that a little respect from the people would be nice.", Cornelia said.

"Well you can't win them all.", Anglo said. "Some of the people will like you while others won't. That's just how it is. Not everyone in the kingdom likes me, but I push forward and do what I can for the kingdom. Now it's getting late and I know that you want to get home."

"You have no idea.", Will said with a yawn as she opened a fold. "See ya tomorrow."

"See ya.", Angelo said as the girls headed through the fold.

"Do you think all of them will return tomorrow?", Nara asked as the fold closed.

"They'll be back.", Micheal said. "All five of them will."

"Of course they will.", Angelo said. "And if I'm right, Will is going to have a nice talk with Matt.", he said just as a guard entered the throne room.

"Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes, Your Majesty.", the guard said.

"Thank you.", Angelo said as he, Micheal, and Nara left the throne room and headed for the dining hall.

As for the girls, once back on Earth, they teleported to their HQ where Will texted Matt telling him to get to where they were fast.

"Can you believe Vanders?", Cornelia asked. "He's actually going to let that Daren guy get away with what he said to you, Will.", she said just as Matt teleported there.

"Well I say that we go and teach this Daren guy some respect.", Irma said.

"Now you're talking!", Matt said.

"No!", Will said. "That's the last thing we need to do!"

"Don't worry, Will. We'll be glamoured as regular people.", Irma said. "That way, the people will see fellow citizens standing up for the Guardians and will start showing us some respect."

"No, Irma!", Will said. "We have to earn their respect the right way."

"Will's right.", Taranee said. "By taking those dirty looks and any insults while working with them, Will is showing the people that she is truly there to help."

"And your actions didn't help.", Will said to Matt.

"Well excuse me for wanting to defend you!", Matt snapped.

"I didn't need you to defend me, Matt.", Will said. "I was doing just fine until you went off at them."

"You can't be mad at Matt for standing up for you, Will.", Irma said. "I mean they're the ones giving the dirty looks."

"And that's all it was. Dirty looks.", Will said. "Looks that hardly got to me."

"You still don't deserve it.", Matt said. "None of us do!"

"Got that right!", Irma said.

"In time things will be okay.", Taranee said. "Of course now that may be longer with what happened today."

"Okay. I get it. I screwed up.", Matt admitted. "I should of kept my cool."

"Yes. You should have.", Will said. "But what's done is done. We just have to work extra hard to gain the respect of the people."

"I'll keep my cool from now on, Will.", Matt said. "I promise."

"Sorry, Matt, but you won't be coming with us tomorrow.", Will said. "Actually, not for a while."

"What?!", Matt asked.

"Angelo made it clear that he didn't want you back there until you've cooled off.", Will said. "Orlande also made it clear that he didn't want you there as well."

"But Will..."

"Plus, you need to be ready for your training with Tibor.", Will said cutting him off. "Remember?"

"Yeah. But I don't want to leave you alone there with those people.", Matt said.

"I'll be fine, Matt.", Will said. "Wella will be with me while I'm there."

"I don't know her that well.", Matt said.

"Well I know her well enough to trust her.", Will said. "And that should be good enough for you Besides. There's the other Mystic Battle Warriors there as well."

"Okay. Fine. Just be careful.", Matt said before Will gave him a kiss.

"Okay. Can we get past this?", Cornelia asked. "Cause I thought of something we can use for when we go after the Drakken Kingdom."

"What do you mean?", Taranee asked.

"How many places have you been to, when making your deliveries, Hay Lin?", Cornelia asked.

"A lot actually.", Hay Lin said.

"Did you get a good bird's eye view of them?", Cornelia asked.

"Totally!", Hay Lin said.

"What are you getting at, Cornelia?", Will asked.

"Here's the thing.", Cornelia said. "If I know His Royal Lameness, he's having all of the towns, cities, and villages built with some pretty good defenses and security to deal with not only bandit attacks, but attacks from Lurdens, Mogriffs, and other kinds of dangers."

"Probably.", Matt said.

"Well if Hay Lin had a good enough camera to take some picture of the places from the sky.", Cornelia explained. "While invisible of course."

"Pictures that we can use to plan our attacks on when we begin our invasion of the Drakken Kingdom.", Taranee figured.

"Bingo!", Cornelia said.

"We'll have to take over the Meridian Kingdom first.", Matt said.

"That all depends on Caleb getting most of the people on his side when we do this.", Will said.

"Let's hope Rebel-Boy can pull it off.", Irma said.

"Of course he can!", Cornelia said. "He's the hero of the people! Those truly loyal to him will join him when the time comes."

"I hope you're right, Cornelia.", Hay Lin said just as Taranee read a text on her phone.

"I just got a text from Peter.", Taranee said as she put her phone away. "He said that he and the guys want to talk to us about something and to make sure Caleb is here."

"Okay.", Will said as she opened a fold to Metamoor. "Wonder what's going on."

"Who knows. But if they need Caleb here, it must be important.", Cornelia said as she and Will went through the fold to get Caleb.

About ten minutes later, Will and Cornelia returned with Caleb just as Peter, Joel, Danny, and Uriah showed up.

"So can we do it?", Caleb asked Peter.

"They said yes.", Peter said. "I'm still surprised that they said yes."

"Hey! As long as they said yes, I'm happy.", Caleb said.

"Okay, fellas, what's going on?", Will asked as she closed the fold.

"Okay. It's like this.", Peter said. "Rubis told us that we need to work on our bond and teamwork to be a powerful Battle Warrior team. Which means that we need to bond as a team."

"That makes sense.", Taranee said.

"Glad you agree, sis.", Peter said. "Because the five of us will be spending the next few weekends in our family cabin, in Heatherfield Forest."

"I'm sorry. What?", Taranee asked.

"We need to train together as well as work on our teamwork and trust before we even get our powers.", Caleb explained. "So me and the guys came up with the idea to go to Heatherfield Forest to bond and become a better team. It won't be easy at first, but in time we can make it work."

"And you actually think this will work?", Irma asked not liking the idea of the guys being alone without them there to keep an eye on Uriah and Danny.

"Well look at you Guardians.", Joel said. "The five of you have your differences, but you're the best of friends and you're a force to be reckoned with.", he said making the girls smile.

"That's true.", Cornelia said feeling pretty proud.

"Having a great team is good.", Will said. "It won't be good going into this war half cocked. So if doing this weekend thing will help you guys, then I say we let them do it."

"Same here.", Hay Lin said.

"I agree.", Matt said.

"Me too.", Cornelia said.

"Me three.", Irma said.

"What about you, sis?", Peter asked Taranee.

"I don't like the idea of those two in our family cabin.", Taranee said as she looked at Danny and Uriah. "But... I guess it can't be helped."

"Relax, Cook.", Danny said. "We won't wreck the place. "You have my word."

'Like that's worth anything.', Taranee thought to herself.

"So when will we be doing this?", Cornelia asked with a smile looking forward to going with Caleb to the cabin.

"Sorry, Cornelia, but it's just going to be the five of us going to the cabin on the weekends.", Caleb said to which Cornelia's smile turned into a frown.

"What?", Cornelia asked.

"We can't have any distractions while we're up there.", Caleb explained. "And let's be honest. You can a pretty big distraction for me sometimes."

"But we can spend the night in front of the fireplace snuggled up together.", Cornelia said as she held Caleb's hands gently. "It'll be so romantic!", she said in a dreamy love-struck tone."

"Sorry, Cornelia, but no.", Caleb said as he backed away from his girlfriend. "The guys and I need to be focused and train if we're to be of any help to you in the coming war."

"But..."

"He's right, Cornelia.", Will said cutting the Earth Guardian off. "We all need to be ready for what's to come. And they need to bond as a team. And while they're doing their thing, we can be doing the same thing on one of the worlds we've been to."

"Aw man.", Cornelia whined wishing that she could go with Caleb to the cabin.

'Don't worry, Cornelia.', Taranee said to her fellow Guardian as she opened a link with her and her only. 'Let me talk to my parents. I'll try and get us to be going with them. No way I'm trusting Danny and Uriah in my family's cabin where they can steal who knows what!'

'Do your thing, girl!', Cornelia said as she hid her smirk.

"So will you guys be going up to the cabin this weekend?", Hay Lin asked.

"Yes.", Caleb said. "The sooner we start this the better."

"Question.", Irma said. "What about your duties in Meridian? I don't think you can just come here whenever you please anymore after what happened when you brought us to the ship before you got the okay."

"Already taken care of that.", Caleb said. "I asked Her Majesty if I could come here on the weekend to train Joel and Matt for whenever they come to Metamoor. While they in turn will teach me what I need to know about Earth and your many customs."

"And she said yes to that?", Cornelia asked.

"Well I did tell her that I would try to talk Peter into being more understanding about what Cassidy wants to do.", Caleb said.

"That'll do it.", Cornelia said.

"So this weekend will be the first of our bonding as a team.", Joel said.

"This will be fun.", Uriah said in a slight deadpan tone.

'Not as fun as you think it will be.', Taranee thought to herself knowing what she had to do.

Sometime later, they all left the bookshop they same way they came into it in the end it was just the girls who left last.

"So I know that we're not going to let them go to the cabin by themselves right?", Irma asked. "At least not every weekend."

"Nope.", Taranee said.

"You know that they'll be upset if we tag along.", Hay Lin said.

"They'll get over it.", Cornelia said.

"I'll just talk my parents into having Peter let us come with him and the guys.", Taranee said. "Nothing to it."

"Well good luck.", Will said. "We can't risk having Danny and Uriah rubbing off on the guys."

Watching them was Rubis who kept himself hidden from them.

"It seems that the Guardian need to learn to trust their allies more.", Rubis said as he floated in the air. "It looks like I may have to help with that.", he said as he floated away.

Later that evening, in the Cook home, the four members of the Cook family were in the living room watching TV after having a good meal. As the night went on, Peter decided to call it a night and headed for bed seeing as he had to get some things for the coming weekend. Once he left the living room, Taranee saw this as her chance to talk to her parents about going to the cabin with Peter.

"Mom. Dad. Can me and girls go with Peter and his friends up to the cabin this weekend?", Taranee asked.

"I don't know, Taranee.", Theresa said. "Five girls in the woods with Danny Ashcroft and Uriah Dunn. Not my cup of tea."

"I agree.", Lione said. "I respect Peter, Caleb, and Joel for wanting to help Danny and Uriah be better people, but I'm not ready to have any girls up there in the cabin with those two boys there. Especially when one of those girls is my daughter."

"I don't think they'll try anything with Peter, Caleb, and Joel there with us, dad.", Taranee said with a grin.

"That maybe, Taranee, but I think this is also a guy bonding kind of thing.", Lione said. "Which is why your mother and I agreed to letting Peter and his friends have the cabin on the weekends."

"Now if you and the girls want to use the cabin between Monday and Thursday, then that's fine. So long as one of the girls with you is 18 or older.", Theresa said. "Matter fact, we'll happily drive you and your friends to the cabin. But on the weekends, the cabin is all Peter's. Understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am.", Taranee said knowing that she wasn't going to win.

It was then that Taranee let out a yawn tired from the day and all she had done. So she excused herself while giving her parents a hug and kiss goodnight. But when she exited the living room, Taranee found her brother sitting at the center of the stairs with a look of disappointment at her for what she just tried to do with their parents. Taranee looked away from her brother not liking the look he was giving her. For it said plenty without him saying anything. Seeing as he got his point across, Peter went and headed up to his bedroom. Taranee soon went up to her bedroom and got dressed for bed. Soon she was in bed trying to get some sleep but couldn't as she was feeling guilty for going behind her brother's back and trying to get in on what he and the guys were trying to do.

'Crap.', she thought to herself still feeling guilty.

Now in Peter's room, he was laying on his bed when Rubis flew into his room through the window.

"I take it that Taranee tried to talk your parents into letting her and the girls go with you to the cabin.", Rubis said.

"Tried and failed.", Peter said low enough so only Rubis could hear. "They told her no saying that it was a guy bonding thing for me and the guys."

"You do know that they will still go up to the cabin with their teleporting.", Rubis said.

"Yeah. I thought about that.", Peter said. "And when they do, I'll have a few words for Taranee while Caleb will have a few for Cornelia. Nothing to harsh. Just a few things to get our point across."

"If you'd like, I can help you with that.", Rubis said.

"I'll take all the help I can get.", Peter said.

The next day, the girls met up at the book shop ready to head to Metamoor.

"So were you able to talk your parents into letting us go to the cabin?", Cornelia asked Taranee.

"Yes and no.", Taranee said confusing the girls.

"Yes and no?", Irma asked.

"Yes we can go to the cabin.", she said making the girls, mainly Cornelia, happy. "But only Monday through Thursday.", she said to which the girls frowned. "I tried, but they made it clear that Peter and the guys get the cabin on the weekends."

"We may not be able to go with them to the cabin and stay there with them, but that doesn't mean that we still can't go up there.", Will said. "All we have to do is teleport up there during the day a teleport back at the end of the day."

"Now that's a plan I can get behind.", Cornelia said. "The guys may be upset when we do this, but they'll get over it."

"They're going to have to get over it!", Irma said. "We'll just remind them of who's in charge.", she said with a cocky smirk.

"You know it!", Cornelia said as they high-five each other.

"Okay girls.", Will said with a grin as she opened a fold to Metamoor. "Let's head to Metamoor and get to work.", she said.

"You kow, it would be nice if we got paid for our services.", Irma said as they headed through the fold.

"That or get a few perks when we finish doing all of this.", Cornelia said. "Like getting our own private lounge in the palace or something.", she said.

"I don't see that happening.", Taranee said with a grin.

"Not with that attitude.", Cornelia said as they were now in the royal courtyard of Angelo's palace.

"One thing at a time, Cornelia.", Will said. "For now let's go get to work."

"And you be careful.", Hay Lin said to Will. "After what happened yesterday, you may run into some trouble."

"I'll be alright.", Will said. "Orlande has made sure that I'll be looked after."

"Even so, if you need us call us.", Taranee said.

"I will.", Will said. "Promise."

Nodding to each other, Will, Irma, Cornelia, and Hay Lin teleported to the places they worked at leaving Taranee at the palace where she would be working with Martin and some scholars in the royal library. Back on Earth, Matt was taking a jog in Heatherfield Park working on his stamina before he began his training with Tibor. He didn't know what Tibor had in store for him, but he did know one thing. That he was going to use all that training to help Will and the others in their fight against any who stood in their way in the coming war.

'We will win this war!', he thought to himself. 'And I will personally make the mighty Warrior King bow to us when it is over!', he thought as he continued to jog around the park.

As for Peter, he had met up with Caleb to talk about what happened last night. Needless to say that Caleb wasn't to surprised.

"You know, I'm not to surprised by what you just told me.", Caleb said. "And you know that they'll either teleport up there before we get there after we get there."

"That thought has crossed my mind. As well as Rubis'.", Peter said. "All I can think of doing is chewing them out for not trusting us enough."

"Works for me.", Caleb said. "We need to show them that they can't just go and change our plans to suit them. They have to respect us and what we're doing."

"I hear you, Caleb. I really do.", Peter said. "But how will we get them to leave?"

"Simple. We wait for them to say the right thing for us to turn the tables on them.", Caleb said. "After that, they will not be bothering us on the weekends."

"I hope you're right.", Peter said.

"Trust me, my friend.", Caleb said. "This will be the weekend that the girls will be respecting us a lot more than they normally do.", he said as they continued their way down the street. "Respect goes both ways. And they need to learn that."

"Now that I can get behind.", Peter said as they bumped fist.

Watching them from a distance was Rubis who was impressed with how things were going.

"Good. They are standing up for themselves.", Rubis said as he watched Caleb and Peter. "They will need that strength to win the coming war. This just may work out in the end."

Later that day, in the Drakken Kingdom, the girls were having no problems where they were working. Taranee was getting along with the scholars in the royal library while Hay Lin was making her deliveries without any problems. As for Cornelia and Irma, they weren't having any problems either. Yet for some reason, the two Guardians were keeping their eyes on the citizens that were there helping mix cement. Something that Mia and Cassidy noticed.

"What's with you two?", Cassidy asked the two Guardians. "You act like the people are going to attack you or something."

"After what happened yesterday, we're keeping an eye out for suspicious characters.", Irma said before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"What happened yesterday only happened at the logging area. Which is very far rom here.", Mia said. "I doubt that word of what happened there even got to here."

"Mia's right.", Cassidy said. "Besides. The events of yesterday wouldn't have happened had Matt not lost his cool."

"How did you...?"

"Micheal told me about it last night during dinner at the palace.", Cassidy said cutting Irma off.

"You're staying in the palace now?", Cornelia asked.

"Yep. It makes getting here a whole easier", Cassidy said.

"Well aren't you lucky.", Irma said.

"Back to the subject at hand.", Mia said. "You two have nothing to worry about here. The people of the Drakken Kingdom may not like you much, but the worst you'll get is dirty looks and maybe a few mean things said to you."

"And you think that we should just grin and bear it?", Cornelia asked.

"Do you really want to start something with them after all they've been through?", Cassidy asked.

"So you're taking their side in all of this?!", Irma asked. "Last I checked Guardians were suppose to stick together."

"No one is taking sides here, my friends.", Mia said. "But like Vallyza said, see things from the people's point of view."

"Yeah, yeah. We know.", Irma said. "We could of came to help after we defeated Cedric during that Winter Break."

"But we do have lives of our own you know.", Cornelia said.

"So did me and the girls during my Guardian days.", Cassidy said. "But when we went to a world and stopped the main trouble, we searched the rest of the world for any big trouble the next day or two later. Just in case."

"Didn't you have things to do back then?", Irma asked.

"Of course I did!", Cassidy said. "But I learned a long time ago that as a Guardian protecting the innocent comes first. That's just how it is. It's just like your dad, Irma. Even when he's off duty, as a cop, he has to uphold the law."

"Hey. You have a point there.", Irma said.

"Okay. I get it. We messed up.", Cornelia said. "But we're here to help now. That has to account for something."

"To some it does. While for others it doesn't.", Mia said.

"Yeah well I'd like to know why those others are giving us a hard time.", Irma said.

"Some may of suffered in Tarnas' prisons while others were forced to fight in his army.", Mia explained. "Some could have lost family members and friends.", she said which got Irma and Cornelia attention. "You may be here to help now, but as far as some of the people are concerned it's to little to late for them. Sure their views of you may change in time, but for now..."

"They want nothing to do with us.", Cornelia finished.

"That is why the king has you all doing things that don't have you walking around the cities, towns, and villages.", Cassidy said. "He doesn't want to see a fight break out that may do more harm than good."

"Not to mention there being some of Tarnas' followers in hiding.", Mia said. "All it would take is for a archer with good aim to fire an arrow at your head and it's , as you would say, game over.", she said to which Cornelia and Irma shivered thinking about it.

"Hey. What about those that Tarnas had running said cities, towns, and villages?", Cornelia asked. "What's happening to them?"

"Well until King Angelo can get to them, they are being held in their towns by the people.", Cassidy said. "And the people were told the no harm is to come to said captives and for them to be treated fairly."

"Why aren't they just brought to the palace to be judged?", Irma asked.

"Because the king is having a new prison made underground in the Infinite City just like the one we have in the Meridian Kingdom.", Mia explained. "That and not all of the followers of Tarnas were actually followers of Tarnas."

"Huh?", Irma asked.

"Some were posing as followers of Tarnas so they could feed information to the Drakken Kingdom rebels.", Mia explained. "General Nesson knows who was with the rebels and who wasn't. So when King Angelo does his tour of the different cities, towns, and villages Nesson will go with him to identify them.", she explained just as a loud whistle was heard.

"Time to get back to work.", Cassidy said as she and the girls threw their trash away.

'A tour of the kingdom, huh?', Cornelia thought to herself as she and Irma flew to their pit to mix some more cement. 'One of us needs to be on that tour!'

Now at the logging area, Will wasn't having any problems with the people there and was happy about it. Sure she may of gotten a dirty look or two but she was okay with it. She rolled the trees, that had their branches and roots chopped off, to the river where they would flow down to the lumber mill to be made into beams and boards that would be used to make house and docks and whatever else was needed. Now as Will was having her lunch, she noticed that Daren was sitting alone when a pregnant woman with long black hair came up to him. She was wearing a brown and white dress with black shoes. In her hands was a small basket that she figured had some food in it. She then saw how happy they were to see each other as they shared a loving kiss. Seeing them kiss made her think of Matt and how much she would like for him to be there, but knew that it was best that he stayed away. But Will also wanted to settle things with Daren from yesterday. So after taking a deep breath, Will got up and walked over to Daren.

"Whoa! Hold on now!", Wella said as she jumped in front of Will stopping her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to apologize for what happened yesterday.", Will said.

"That's noble and everything, but right now, you're not Daren's favorite person right now.", Wella said.

"I know. I know. But it'll bug me until I do.", Will said.

"Okay fine.", Wella said seeing that Will wanted to do the right thing. "But I'm going with."

"Sure thing.", Will said as they both made their way to Daren.

As for Daren he and the pregnant woman were eating the food she brought with her when the woman noticed Will and Wella coming up to them. Daren saw this as well and was expecting trouble as he got to his feet ready for anything.

"Can I help you Guardian?", Daren asked showing no fear.

"Easy, Darean.", Wella said. "It's not what you think."

"Then what is it?", Daren asked.

"I... I've come to apologize for the actions of the Regent of Earth.", Will said. "It was wrong for him to do what he did. That's why he's not here with me right now. I don't want any trouble while I'm helping out here. I know that you and plenty of others aren't to happy with me being here when we could of been here a long time ago to help fight Tarnas, but my fellow Guardian and I are here to help now. It may not be much with all the help the king is providing, but it's all that we can do right now. I'll leave you to your lunch with your wife.", she finished as she turned to leave Daren with his wife.

"Wait.", Daren said stopping Will who slowly turned to face Daren. "I accept your apology for you are being truthful. But the Regent should be the one making the apology. Not you. As for you and your fellow Guardians not being here to aid us during our time of need, part of that falls on the leaders of the Meridian rebellion. They could of told you about us yet didn't. When it comes to Queen Elyon, we know that she had a lot to deal with after learning that she was not only the queen of a kingdom but also the Heart of another world. So I have no anger towards her. As you can see, I am married and about to be a father.", he said as he looked at his wife who smiled at him. "We would already have a child had it not been for Tarnas attacking our village two years ago. Marin was with child at the time and was injured."

"My child was lost.", Marin said sadly. "But now I'm being blessed with another.", she said with a smile as she rubbed her belly.

"Now I see why you don't like us.", Will said. "Had we been here to help, then you wouldn't of lost your first child."

"Maybe we would have a child, maybe we wouldn't.", Daren said. "A lot of us have lost loved ones over the years. But in the end, it was Tarnas who was the cause of our pain. But now he and his forces are defeated and any followers of his are either captured, being captured, on the run, or in hiding. We are working towards peace and it starts from within.", he said as he looked at Will. "You may have not been here to help back then, but you are here now. And that does count for something.", he said as he extended his hand.

"Thank you.", Will said as she shook Darens hand.

'Well that's one way to settle things.', Wella thought to herself glad that things were looking up.

Also seeing this were the other people as well as Orlande who was more than pleased by this.

'That's good to see. Now let's hope that the Regent of Earth doesn't come and screw this up.', he thought as he went to check on things else where.

Soon the day was done and the girls were ready to head on home. So as they've done the last few days, they've gathered at the courtyard of the palace ready to head back to Earth.

"You now, I wouldn't mind spending a night or two here.", Irma said as she looked up at the palace. "Take a look around the place. Find a secret passage or two that we can use in the future."

"Maybe find a spot to have our lounge.", Cornelia said.

"Again with the lounge?", Taranee asked. "I don't think the king is going to allow that.", she said as a soldier walked passed them.

"Well his reign is going to be short lived.", Cornelia whispered so only the girls could hear her.

"This isn't the place to be talking about that.", Will said as she opened a fold to Earth. "The last thing we need is for someone to overhear us talking about what we have planned.", she said as she headed through the fold.

"Don't sweat it, Will.", Irma said as she and the other girls followed Will through the fold that led to their base under the book shop. "No one will overhear us. And if someone does, I'll just hit them with my mind manipulating powers and make them forget."

"What if it's a Battle Warrior?", Hay Lin asked.

"Oh yeah. Them.", Irma said remembering that her powers don't work on them. "Crap!"

"And that is why we watch what we say on Metamoor.", Taranee said as Will closed the fold.

"Did I miss something?"

The girls turned to see Matt sitting on one of the couches that was in their base reading a book.

"And how long have you been down here?", Irma asked.

"Not long. I've been doing some working out most of the day to be ready for Tibor. I came here about twenty minutes ago to wait for you all to get here.", Matt said as he got up and walked over to Will. "How you doing? Did you have any problems with that Daren guy?"

"Yeah! I've been meaning to ask you about that.", Irma said.

"If he tried anything, I'll..."

"Relax, Matt!", Will said with a grin. "Nothing happened today."

"Nothing better not of happened.", Matt said as he clinched his fist. "If that guy tried something, I'd of..."

"Matt stop!", Will said stopping Matt. "You being like this is why things turned out the way they did yesterday!"

"Easy, Will. Matt is just worried about you. That's all.", Irma said.

"I get that, but things are okay with Daren now.", Will said.

"What do you mean?", Hay Lin asked.

"Well during or lunch break, I saw a woman walk up to Daren.", Will said. "She's his wife and she's pregnant."

"Okay. What does that have to do with things being okay with Daren?", Irma asked. "Oh wait! You went to the wife and got her to talk to Daren! Right?!"

"No, Irma. I didn't.", Will said. "I had went up to Daren to apologize for Matt's actions and..."

"Whoa! Hold up!", Matt said cutting Will off. "You apologized for me defending you?! Are you serious?!"

"Yes I did. What you did was wrong, Matt, and you know it.", Will said. "Now as I was saying, I had went up to Daren to apologize and make things right. He accepted my apology but also said that you should be the one to apologize.", she said to Matt.

"Yeah. That's not going to happen.", Matt said.

"Well I learned why he wasn't to happy with us.", Will said.

"And what was his lame excuse?", Cornelia asked.

"Two years ago Tarnas had Daren's village attacked.", Will said. "His wife was injured in the attack. She was pregnant at the time but lost the baby due to her injuries.", she explained surprising the girls. "Their first child never got to see the light of day and they never got to hold their child."

"Going through something like that would change anyone.", Hay Lin said feeling sorry for Daren and his wife.

"To lose your child without being able to hold him.", Taranee said. "Poor guy."

"Forget that!", Matt said surprising the girls. "He still was wrong for what he said to you, Will!"

"Are you... Are you for real?!", Will asked surprised by how Matt was acting.

"Look, Will, I do feel sorry about Daren losing his unborn child. Really! I do.", Matt said. "But that isn't an excuse for how he and the rest of them have been treating you all. The Drakken Kingdom may have suffered but that doesn't give them the right to do you girls the way they have been treating you. I mean you all helped saved that world more than once for crying out loud! You all deserve a statues or two for all that you've done!"

"Not going to argue with you on that, Matt, but we can't just go snapping at the people when they give us dirty looks or say something mean to us.", Taranee said.

"Besides. We've been to other worlds where we weren't welcome, but we stayed and helped and earned their favor.", Will said. "And we can do the same with the Drakken Kingdom."

"I still don't like how they do you.", Matt said. "They should be on their knees thanking you for saving their world from Phobos. Matter fact, Elyon and Angelo should have statues built in your honor! Other worlds have done this for you. So why can't they?!"

"Well, for one, they are rebuilding their kingdoms.", Will said. "The needs of the people come first."

"I know that.", Matt said. "I mean why haven't they talked about having it done later on?"

"We can talk about that later.", Cornelia said. "What we need to do is talk about is what we're going to do this weekend."

"Good question.", Taranee said. "Do we go up there before the guys or wait until after they get there?"

"Before they get there.", Will said. "We can clean up the place and have it ready for them when they get there."

"You sure you girls want to do this?", Matt asked. "I mean I can see why the guys want to go to the cabin to bond as a team. If it were me and I was given some people to form a team of Regents with, I would want to find a way to bond as well."

"And they can bond.", Cornelia said. "With us there to watch."

"You know that Caleb, Peter, and Joel won't be happy.", Matt said.

"Then we'll just have to remind them of who's in charge.", Irma said.

Watching them while keeping himself invisible to them, was Rubis who heard everything.

'Who indeed, Water Guardian.', he thought to himself as he floated through the walls of the hidden base. 'Who indeed.'

The next day, the girls along with Caleb had arrived in the Meridian palace on Metamoor where they found Alchemy walking with Drake holding hands.

"Well isn't that nice.", Irma whispered to Will.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were a bit jealous, Ms. Lair.", Will whispered to her friend.

"Me? Jealous? Of Ethel?", Irma asked in a whisper. "Yeah right!", she laughed.

"Fancy seeing you here, Al.", Cornelia said getting the attention of the couple as she walked up to them. "Shouldn't you be in the Drakken Kingdom doing... What do you do there anyway?"

"Right now, whatever is needed.", Alchemy said. "And right now, I am bringing Sir Drake and Sir Aldarn to speak with King Angelo on a certain matter."

"What kind of matter?", Hay Lin asked.

"Sorry but that is top secret.", Alchemy said.

"Come now, Alchemy. We're all friends here.", Caleb said. "You can tell us.", he said with a smile.

"Sorry, but I don't even know what this is about.", Alchemy said. "All I know is that it has something to do with the joint operation and that Queen Elyon is sending Drake and Aldarn to represent Meridian."

"It's true.", Drake said. "Her Majesty asked me and Aldarn the other day."

"Just you two?", Will asked.

"I was just as surprised. I figured that Her Majesty would of had Sir Julian and Sir Raythor representing our kingdom in this.", Drake said. "But the three of them talked about it with Princess Mia and the next thing you know, Aldarn and I were asked to go and represent the kingdom in this joint operation."

"We're going to meet up with Aldarn at the palace doors.", Alchemy said as she and Drake began to walk off. "Later."

"Hold up!", Cornelia said. "How come it's just you and Aldarn that's doing this?", she asked Drake. "Why isn't Caleb involved in this as well?"

'Good question.', Caleb thought to himself.

"You'll have to ask Her Majesty about that.", Drake said. "Now we must be off. Good day to you all.", he said as he and Alchemy walked off holding hands.

"We have to talk to Elyon about this!", Cornelia said.

"I agree.", Taranee said. "If we can get Caleb in on this operation..."

"I can bring you all in on it as well.", Caleb finished seeing where Taranee was going.

"Then let's go talk to Elyon.", Will said as they headed for the throne room.

Once at the throne room doors, Caleb stepped up to the guards there and...

"The Guardians of Kandrakar wish to have an audience with Her Majesty.", Caleb said to the guards who nodded before one of them went inside the throne room.

A few seconds later, the guard came back out and let them inside where Elyon was sitting on her throne with Raythor standing on Elyon's left and Mia standing on her right.

"Greetings, Captain Caleb. Guardians.", Mia said. "What brings you here this morning?"

"Well, Princess Mia, we just ran into Drake and Alchemy and learned about some meeting Drake ane Aldarn are having in the Drakken Kingdom.", Will said.

"Ah yes! The joint operation.", Raythor said. "It was decided that Drake and Aldarn would represent the kingdom in this joint operation."

"Well shouldn't Caleb be a part of this as well?", Cornelia asked. "I mean, he did lead the rebels. He should be apart of this operation."

"I believe that Aldarn and Drake are quite capable of representing our kingdom.", Mia said.

"We don't mean any disrespect to Aldarn and Drake.", Taranee said. "It's just that the people see Caleb as the hero of the people. Someone they look to in times of trouble. Perhaps it would be best if he were to be put in charge of this operation."

"And in doing so, bring you in on it as well.", Elyon said.

"Well as Guardian, we do help our allies when they ask for our aid.", Irma said with a hint of pride in her voice.

"And there lies the problem.", Mia said.

"Come again?", Will asked. "What's so wrong with us being involved in this operation?"

It was then that Elyon looked at Caleb and the girls and then let out a tiring sigh knowing that what she was going to say next needed to be said.

"I want to tell you a story. This happened about a few months before the Trials took place.", Elyon said as she stood up from her throne and began to pace back and forth. "I was going around the kingdom to see the many towns, cities, and villages. And in one of the towns, I met a soldier who lived there and did his duties well. And it was there that he told me a story of when there was an attack by some lurdens. They were fierce but the soldiers were able to fight them off."

"Okay. So what was the problem?", Hay Lin asked.

"During the attack, the soldier was escorting some people to the town hall where there were some soldiers there to guard the people while the other soldiers were fighting off the lurdens.", Elyon explained. "It was then that the soldier noticed how the people were looking to the sky. The soldier asked if they saw any mogriffs coming. They told him that they were looking to see when the Guardians coming to save them.", she said to which the girls smiled a bit. "You all are happy about this?"

"Well we are the Guardians.", Irma said. "And the people know to look to the skies for us."

"That may be, but when it comes to the heroes of the Meridan Kingdom, it's the brave soldiers that risk their lives every day and night.", Elyon said. "The people shouldn't have to look to the skies for the Guardians but to the horizon to see the soldiers coming to their aid. After speaking with that soldier, I spoke to some soldiers of other towns, cities, and villages and they told me something similar to what that one soldier told me. Which brings us to the joint operation. King Angelo and myself spoke about it and decided to let it be carried out by our forces. We believe that by doing this, it will show the people that they can depend on our soldiers and not always look for the Guardians to come and save them."

"And you really think that this one operation will do that?", Will asked.

"Not just this operation.", Elyon said. "There will be other operations I have in the works for my kingdom. Not to mention that I am having some of my soldiers being trained by some Battle Warriors to form an elite squad to take care of anything major that comes up."

"You know that you can always call on us for anything major, Elyon.", Cornelia said.

"Cornelia is right, Your Majesty.", Caleb said. "The Guardians have not only been powerful allies to the Meridian Kingdom but loyal friends as well."

"That may be, Captain Caleb, but the Guardians will not always be here to help fight our enemies.", Raythor said. "We must be able to fight our own battles when the time comes. Look at the others kingdoms."

"What about the other kingdoms.", Hay Lin asked.

"They may see us as weak for always calling on the Guardians when things get tough.", Raythor explained.

"Well I think that they're just jealous.", Hay Lin said.

"Well I believe that I need to rely more on my troops instead of you when things get tough.", Elyon said being serious.

"But we don't mind helping the Meridian Kingdom, Elyon.", Will said.

"That may be but I'm standing by my choice in this matter.", Elyon said. "This is for the best. Try to understand."

"We understand, Your Majesty.", Will said. "We just wish to be of help."

"From what I've been told, you five have done plenty for our kingdom.", Mia said. "But right now, the people need to see that they can depend on the soldiers to protect them now. For as the Guardians, you have your duties to not just our world but all the Known Worlds."

'Not this again!', Irma said to her fellow Guardians through their telepathic link. 'Let's get out of here, girls! I so don't need to hear this again!'

'No arguments here.', Taranee said.

'I hear you.', Hay Lin said.

'I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'd actually rather be mixing some cement right now.', Cornelia said.

"You're right, Mia. We have our duties as Guardians to think about.", Will said ready to leave. "And right now we have to get to the Drakken Kingdom and get to work there. We'll see you later."

"Later.", Elyon said as the girls teleported away. "That could of gone better."

"Indeed, Your Majesty.", Raythor said. "You do not have to be a mind reader to tell that they did not like what you had to tell them."

"Maybe not, but it had to be said.", Mia said. "If they can not accept what we are doing then they are not the friends they claim to be."

"They only wish to help, Princess Mia.", Caleb said in the girls' defense. "They have done plenty for our kingdom."

"No one is saying that they haven't, Caleb.", Elyon said. "The Guardians have done a lot for our kingdom. But now, we need to show the people that they can rely on the soldiers in times of danger. Soldiers that you have been leading I might add."

"Of course, Your Majesty.", Caleb said with a bow. "I will not fail you."

"I'm glad to hear that.", Elyon said. "For we have a long road ahead of us before we reach our goal. A really long road."

'That road isn't as long as you think it is, Elyon.', Caleb thought to himself as he left the throne room. 'For soon the kingdom shall b taking a different path. One that shall make us the most powerful kingdom in all of Metamoor.'

As for the girls, they had teleported to the courtyard of Angelo's palace still upset about the talk they had with Elyon, Mira, and Raythor.

"Un-freaking-believable!", Irma said as she stood there still fuming. "Tossed aside just to make her soldiers look good! Can you believe it?!"

"Oh! I can believe it!", Cornelia said as she looked at the palace. "I also believe that she was talked into do this.", she said as she narrowed her eyes as the palace.

"Of course "HE" would have something to do with this.", Irma said. "Well I say that we have a little talk with His Royal Lameness about what's what! Right girls?!"

"Right on!", Cornelia said.

"Let's do it!", Hay Lin said.

"We need to have our say.", Taranee said. "Right, Will?", she asked as she and the other girls looked at Will.

Taking a deep breath, Will looked up at the palace and made her choice as she clinched her fist.

"Let's go!", Will said as she teleported herself and her fellow Guardians into the palace ready to confront Angelo.

As for Angelo, he was sitting on his throne with Micheal on his left and Nara on his right while he was talking to Aldarn and Drake along with Generals Nesson and Renna about something when the girls teleorted into the throne room surprising them all.

"Angelo. We need to talk.", Will said with a serious tone that matched the expression on not only her face but the faces of her fellow Guardians.

 **A/N: Well this should be good! W.I.T.C.H. is mad and ready to take it out on Angelo. But will they go and make things worse for them or will they find a way to get more involved in the operation? Find out in the next chapter!**

 **Please review.**


	13. Chapter XIII

**Chapter XIII:**

There King Angelo Vanders was along with Micheal Robertson, General Nesson and General Renna, and Lady Nara who were speaking with Sir Aldarn and Sir Drake when the Guardian teleorted into the throne room.

"May I ask why you five just suddenly teleported into the throne room?", Nara calmly asked the girls.

"Better question! What's the deal with talking Elyon into not asking us for help in this operation?!", Cornelia asked Angelo with a glare.

"Oh brother. This again?", Angelo asked.

"We only wish to help.", Taranee said.

"We're friends after all.", Hay Lin said. "And friends help each other."

"You're not involved because we wish to handle this ourselves. Without aid from the Guardians of the Known Worlds.", Aldarn said. "I know that you were told this by Her Majesty seeing as you came here accusing King Angelo of talking her into not having you involved in the operation."

"And to that I say that King Angelo did not talk Her Majesty into not having you involved in the operation.", Nara said.

"Wait! You mean that Elyon doesn't want us involved?", Cornelia asked surprised.

"No. She doesn't.", Angelo said. "And I agree with her."

"What?!", Will asked surprised by Angelo.

"You have done plenty for the Meridian Kingdom, Guardians.", Aldarn said. "You helped free us from the rule of Phobos and his forces twice. Help us drive the lurdens back to their territories near the mountains. Helped defeat the Alliance of Evil and even helped reunite the queen with her sister.", he said with a kind expression. "But now it's time for us to start handling our problems ourselves."

"Which is why we're doing this joint operation.", Renna said. "Both of our kingdoms' forces are working together to achieve what needs to be done."

"And what is that?", Irma asked. "If you don't mind us asking."

"Sorry, but that's need to know.", Micheal said. "And right now, you don't need to know about the operation."

"Wait a minute! The Battle Warriors are involved in this operation?!", Hay Lin asked.

"Of course! Why have five little Guardians when you can have an army of Mystic Battle Warriors helping you out!", Cornelia said getting mad.

"Actually, Micheal is the only Battle Warrior that will be doing anything major in this operation.", Nesson said surprising the girls.

"Really now?", Taranee asked finding that hard to believe.

"Yes. And I hope to keep it that away.", Angelo said. "My team may be a part of my royal court, but when it comes to this joint operation, I want it to be mostly the troops doing the foot work and getting credit for the hard work."

"Why is it so important that the troops get the credit for this?", Will asked.

"As you know, Tynar's race, the Holtophs, worked for Phobos during his rule.", Aldarn explained. "They either worked for him out of fear or the lies he would spread to get them to work for him."

"We know about this.", Will said. "Tynar told us this when we all first met him."

"But what you don't know is that most worked for Phobos because of how most people treated them before Phobos took over.", Drake said.

"Which wasn't good I'm guessing.", Hay Lin figured.

"No it wasn't", Aldarn said. "But now things are different yet now so much."

"What do you mean?", Taranee asked.

"Well everyone isn't to happy about the Holtophs being apart of Her Majesty's army.", Aldarn explained. "Some wish for them to be either locked away for working for Phobos or banished from the kingdom."

"Wow!", Irma said. "Harsh much?"

"It is no different here.", Angelo said. "There are those that are not happy about there being those that were forced to join Tarnas' army fighting along side the new troops. Even though they know that they are good men."

"So that's where this joint operation comes in?", Will figured. "You and Queen Elyon want the people to see that the troops are all good men that are here to protect and serve."

"Yes.", Angelo said. "Which is why the ones running this operation are Micheal, Nesson, Renna, Aldarn, and Drake. Actually, I was wondering if Tynar could help on this as well. If the citizens of Meridian learn that a Holtoph helped lead this operation, it would help things there as well."

"Works for me.", Micheal said.

"I agree.", Adarn said.

"As do I.", Drake said.

"I see no problem with it.", Renna said.

"Nor do I.", Nesson said.

"Can I say something?", Will asked.

"Go ahead.", Angelo said.

"Okay. I get why you and Queen Elyon are having this joint operation. Really I do.", Will said. "But that doesn't mean that we can't help out."

"Yeah! I mean we can help the people accept the troops and everything. Well at least in the Meridian Kingdom that is. ", Irma said remembering how the citizens of the Drakken feel about them. "They love us there! We can help show that the Holtophs are good people."

"That is noble of you, Guardians, but Her Majesty has made it clear that if any Guardians are needed it shall be her sister and/or Cassidy.", Aldarn said.

"What?!", Irma asked. "Why just them?!"

"Because they have no connection to Kandrakar.", Micheal said.

"But... But... We're friends.", Hay Lin said sadly.

"I get it, girls. You want to help.", Angelo said. "But we have to handle this ourselves. Sure we might, MIGHT, call on Cassidy and Princess Mia for some help, or maybe we won't. But if we do, Princess Mia is a part of the Meridian Kingdom. And Cassidy will be a citizen of the Meridian Kingdom in time. So it's all good if we need their help. But the main thing is that we cannot have you or the Regents of Earth involved in this operation. It is a matter for us to handle. So I'm asking you, as our friends, to understand what we are doing is for the best of all of Metamoor."

"So Elyon doesn't want our help, huh?", Cornelia asked getting upset.

"See it like a kid learning to ride a bike without training wheels, Cornelia.", Angelo said hoping to calm the Earth Guardian down. "The troops are the kid while the operation is the bike."

"And we're the training wheels.", Taranee figured getting a nod from Angelo.

"We can't go calling on you all the time for help.", Aldarn said. "We need to handle our own problems."

"I... I need to go home, Will.", Cornelia said.

"Cornelia?", Will asked knowing that her friend was getting upset.

"Now, Will!", Cornelia said as she clinched her fist.

"I think that you all should head back.", Angelo said as he noticed the upset looks on the other girls' faces. "A lot has happened just now and I think you need a day or two to yourselves."

"Y-Yeah. Sure.", Will said as she opened a fold back to Earth.

No words were said as the Guardians went through the fold. Once they were through the fold, it closed behind them.

"That could of went better.", Micheal said.

"Maybe. But now it's over.", Angelo said. "Think you can go and get Tynar?"

"Sure thing.", Micheal said.

"Be sure to go and tell Elyon before you bring him here.", Angelo said. "And tell her about the talk we had with the girls too."

"That'll be fun.", Micheal said before teleporting away.

"Will the Guardians be okay?", Renna asked.

"I believe so.", Aldarn said. "They just need time to accept that we do not need them as much as we did in the past."

'I only hope that we do not lose our friends because of this.', Angelo thought to himself as he and the others waited for Micheal to return with Tynar.

As for Micheal, once he got to Elyon's palace, he first went to the throne room and asked to speak with Elyon, once in the throne room told Elyon along with Mia and Julian, who were there, what happened.

"I was afraid of this.", Elyon said. "They're mad that we, their friends, don't want their help."

"Let us hope that they do not try to force their help.", Mia said.

"What will we do about the Guardians, Your Majesty?", Julian asked.

"Nothing.", Elyon said as she got up from her throne.

"Sister?", questioned Mia as Elyon began to walk off.

"I need to speak with King Angelo.", Elyon said as she turned to Mia and Julian. "Princess Mia, I'm putting you in charge until I return."

"Of course, Your Majesty.", Mia said with a bow.

"Let's go find Tynar.", Elyon said to Micheal before they left the throne room.

"I wonder what what Her Majesty is planning.", Julian said.

"I have a feeling that we will find out sooner or later, Sir Julian.", Mia said. "May I ask you something, Sir Julian?", Mia said as she sat on the throne.

"Of course, Your Majesty.", Julian said.

"There's no doubt that your son will earn back his title of knight. We both know that it's only a matter of time.", Mia said. "My questions is this. If he is allowed in on this joint operation, do you think that he will try to bring the Guardians and Regents in on it as well?"

"Hmmmmm...", Julian said as he began to think. "If I were to be honest with you, Your Majesty, I would say that he probably would bring the Guardians in on the operation.", he said with sigh.

"That's what I was thinking.", Mia said. "So when he does earn his title of knight back, do we give him his title before or after the operation is over?"

"A good question indeed.", Julian said. "I want to have faith in my son, but when it comes to matters of the heart, one does tend to do what they feel is right."

"On that we both can agree, Sir Julian.", Mia said.

As for the Guardians, the were now in the Silver Dragon drowning their sorrows in tea and tea cookies still upset about what happened on Metamoor. Of course this caught the attention of Yan Lin who went to see what the problem was.

"So that's why you five are so moody looking.", Yan Lin said after the girls told her what was going on. "Well if I were you, I'd be happy not being needed so much."

"Seriously?", Irma asked.

"How can you say that, Grandma?!", Hay Lin asked.

"Now, now, girls. I mean no insult.", Yan Lin said with a wave of her hand. "I meant it as a compliment."

"I don't get it.", Irma said. "How can not being needed a compliment?"

"As Guardian, you go help worlds that need help. The same is said about the Mystic Battle Warriors and other groups that help other worlds.", Yan Lin explained. "The more things a world needs help with, the more you are needed there. Kandrakar sends you to worlds where you are needed."

"So now Metamoor doesn't need us to help them all the time.", Will said knowing where Yan Lin was going. "We know this, Ms. Lin. It's just that we became close friends with a lot of people in the Meridian Kingdom not to mention that most of our friends, from Earth, are in the Drakken Kingdom now. We just figured that..."

"They would let you all in on anything big.", Yan Lin finished getting a nod from the girls. "That's because Metamoor was your first."

"Our first?", Cornelia asked.

"The first world you helped.", Yan Lin said. "It's the same with all teams of Guardians. The first world you help is the one where you do a lot of good and form a bond to with all the beings you meet. You think that you will always be needed there. But in time, things will get better for said world and the beings will begin to see that they can handle things themselves. And as time goes by, you won't be called to handle things like before. Sure you may be summoned to handle something they may not be able to handle and to a few of their celebrations, but when you are not needed to handle most of their problems, that means that you've done your job as Guardians. And that is something to be proud of, girls.", the elder Guardian said with a kind smile.

"Did you go through this, too, Grandma?", Hay Lin asked.

"Sure did. And we felt the same way you five are feeling now.", Yan Lin said. "And it was the former Guardians, that helped train us, that told us what I just told you. And in time things got better. Your days as Guardians aren't over yet, girls. There are other worlds that will need your help sooner or later. It's only a matter of time. So enjoy the free time you have to smell the roses. Something may come up in which you won't have the free time to do what you want."

"That you, Ms. Lin.", Taranee said. "I think we needed to hear that."

"Anytime, girls.", Yan Lin said as she walked off to attend to other things in the restaurant.

"That did make me feel better, but I'm still a bit ticked with Elyon and Angelo for not letting us in on that operation of theirs.", Irma said. "I mean what's the harm in letting us help with a plan or two? They'll let Mia and Cassidy help but not us? Not cool man!"

"You heard their reason why.", Cornelia said. "They don't want any connection to Kandrakar involved in their little operation."

"I know that your hurt by this Cornelia seeing as how close you and Elyon are, but it can't be helped.", Taranee said. "Unless one of the people leading the operation allows us in to help, we'll just have to wait and see how things unfold."

"Well... what if we help Caleb get his title of knight back?", Hay Lin asked. "Then he can try to be a part of the operation and then ask us to help out."

"Good plan, Hay-Hay.", Irma said. "Now we just have to pull it off. And with how peaceful everything is, that may be a problem."

"I'm sure we'll think of something.", Will said. "But for now, we have to get ready for tomorrow.", she said referring to going to the cabin.

"At least something is going right for us.", Irma said.

Back on Metamoor, in the Meridian Kingdom, Caleb was at his cottage going over the things he had for the weekend at the cabin.

"Let's see... Chain mail shirts, wooden swords and staves. Helmets and shields.", he said as he looked at what he had for him and the guys to use to train. "That's everything I need.", he said as he put everything in the sacks he had brought everything to the cottage in. "Now I wait for Will and Cornelia to come get me.", he said as he sat on his couch. "Now what do I do about the girls when they come up to the cabin? Just yelling at them won't work. Peter and I need to point out that they need to trust us and the guys more. That will not be easy."

"No it will not, Caleb."

Caleb looked around until he spotted Rubis floating next to the fireplace.

"Hello, Rubis.", Caleb said. "Peter told me that you will be coming to the cabin with us to help deal with the girls."

"Indeed I shall, my boy.", Rubis said. "The Guardians need to trust you and your team more if we are to win the coming war."

"Oh they trust me, Peter, and Joel.", Caleb said. "It's Danny and Uriah that they don't trust."

"Then we must fix that.", Rubis said.

"We'll find a way, Rubis.", Caleb said.

"I'm sure we will, Caleb.", Rubis said. "I'm sure we will."

"Well it's time to head back to the palace and finish up my duties before I leave.", Caleb said as he got up and walked out of the cottage. "I'll see you soon, Rubis."

"Until we next we meet, Caleb.", Rubis said a he watched Caleb ride off on his horse. "Stay strong, Caleb. The road to victory will be a long one."

Now in the Drakken Kingdom, Elyon had teleport to Angelo's palace with Micheal and Tynar in tow surprising Angelo, Nesson, Renna, Nara, Aldarn, and Drake.

"Your Majesty?!", questioned Drake.

"Well this is a surprise.", Angelo said. "Greetings, Queen Elyon. Greetings, Tynar."

"King Angelo.", Elyon said. "Micheal told me about wanting Tynar helping lead the operation and I agree."

"As do I, Your Majesty.", Tynar said with a bow to Angelo.

"Good.", Angelo said. "But something tells me that you are here for more than just telling me about Tynar joining the operation."

"Yes I am.", Elyon said. "We need to talk about something important."

"Okay.", Angelo said. "Micheal. Now that you have all that you need for the joint operation, why don't you all go into the meeting room to work on things."

"Of course, Your Majesty.", Micheal said with a bow as he led the way out of the throne room.

"Okay. Now we're alone.", Angelo said to Elyon as she was walking up to him.

"Good.", Elyon said. "Nice throne, by the way.", she said as she noticed the new throne which was made of marble.

The throne was five feet wide, four feet long and three feet tall. The spot where Angelo sat was two feet wide while the arms were as a foot wide. There was a comfortable cushion for Angelo to sit on.

"Thanks. But I doubt that you came all the way here to see my throne.", Angelo said before Elyon gave him a loving kiss that he returned. "Okay. That works too.", he said as they smiled at each other.

"Would you shut up and kiss me again.", Elyon said smiling.

"Yes, my queen.", Angelo said as he stood up and shared a loving kiss with Elyon.

"I wish I was here under better circumstances, but we may have a problem.", Elyon said with a sad smile.

"The girls?", Angelo asked.

"Yeah.", Elyon said.

"Let's go talk outside.", Angelo said as they walked out onto the balcony of the throne room.

"Micheal told me what happened when they came here.", Elyon said as they stepped out onto the balcony.

"Yeah. It wasn't to bad. But it wasn't pretty either.", Angelo said. "Now they know that we won't let them in on the operation, but there is one factor that we have to think about."

"Caleb.", Elyon said getting a nod from Angelo. "If he's let in on the operation, there's a good chance that he'll bring them in on it.", she figured with a tiring sigh. "What do we do about him, getting his knighthood back? I just can't give it to him until the operation is over with. That would be wrong."

"Then give it to him when he earns it.", Angelo said. "If he truly respect you, then if he is let in on the operation, he will not bring the girls in on it."

"And if he does?", Elyon asked.

"Then we'll see where his loyalties truly lie.", Angelo said.

"I guess you're right.", Elyon said.

"Okay. Now with that out of the way, how about you stay for a while?", Angelo asked as he held Elyon's hand. "It's been a while since we've seen each other."

"I can stay for a while.", Elyon said. "Mia can handle things and she can always contact me if I'm needed."

"Great!", Angelo said. "Then I say that we go some place a bit more private and comfortable."

"I'd really like that.", Elyon said as they headed out of the throne room.

"So how are things with Miranda?", Angelo asked.

"Pretty good actually.", Elyon said. "She has been a pretty good assistant to Vathek in the prison."

"That's good to hear.", Angelo said. "I looking forward to when her probation ends and she proves that she is on the level."

"Of course that is when she will truly have to prove herself to those that don't trust her.", Elyon said.

"Very true.", Angelo said as they walked down the halls of the palace. "But you know what? I believe she'll be okay.", he said putting a smile on Elyon's face agreeing with him as they went someplace to be alone.

Meanwhile, in the Meridian Kingdom, we have Miranda tending to some horses in the palace stables. She was dressed in a pair of black pants and brown boots with a white shirt. Her hair was let out as it hung don to the small of her back. As she was tending to the horses, someone is watching her. Someone who is waiting for her to pull something to prove that she is still an enemy. But what this person doesn't know is that Miranda knows that he is there.

"I know you're there, Caleb.", Miranda said as she was brushing a horse. "No use hiding."

"I forgot how hard it is to hide from you.", Caleb said as he came out from his hiding space. "Figured the horses' smell would of masked my scent."

"And it would have had it been a hot day.", Miranda said. "But today is pretty cool."

"I see.", Caleb said. "So your probation is almost up."

"Indeed it is.", Miranda said. "But we both know that you along with the Guardians and Regent will still be watching me thinking that I'm going to try and free Phobos and his forces."

"Well with your past, trust is an issue.", Caleb said. "You'd still be in your cell had it not been for Angelo and his little trip to that other reality. So enjoy this freedom while you can. For sooner or later, you'll slip up and be behind bars once again. Where you belong.", he said as he walked off leaving Miranda alone in the stables.

"Is going through any of this even worth it?", she asked herself as she stood there.

It was then that she felt something rub up against her leg. She looked down to see a brown cat purring as it rubbed up against her. With a smile Miranda squatted down and petted the cat.

"I guess so.", she said with a smile.

Later that day, Caleb had said his goodbyes to his father and friends and headed back to the cottage to wait for Will and Cornelia to come get him. Which wasn't long with them showing up as soon as he got there. Of course he saw how down they were and asked what happened to which they told him about what happened when they confronted Angelo.

"I can't believe that you confronted him like that.", Caleb said as they were now in the girls secret base on Earth.

"I can't believe Elyon doesn't want our help in that stupid operation.", Cornelia said.

"Don't worry about it so much, Cornelia.", Irma said. "All we have to do is get Caleb in on the operation and we're in. No sweat."

"First we have to get my title of knight back.", Caleb said. "Not an easy thing to do with there being not to many problems in the kingdom."

"We can always make one.", Irma said.

"I'm sorry. Can you repeat that?", Caleb asked.

"Hear me out, Rebel-Boy.", Irma said. "We spread a rumor to some bandits about a large caravan of gold or weapons being transported somewhere. This, of course, will get the attention of said bandits who will no doubt attack the shipment which will be a trap led by you and a group of soldiers. You get credit for leading the operation which can lead to more operations like it and soon get your knighthood back."

"Good plan.", Hay Lin said.

"Thank you.", Irma said proud of her idea.

"One problem.", Caleb said. "We busted most of the bandit guilds. The rest are either well hidden or have disbanded."

"Or not stupid enough to fall for such a trap.", Taranee added getting a nod from Caleb.

"Well that plan is out.", Will said.

"Hey!", Irma said offended.

"Sorry, Irma, but if there aren't many bandits left your plan won't work.", Will said. "We'll just have to think of something else."

"So is this what you're taking up to the cabin?", Taranee asked as she looked at the stuff Caleb brought with him from Metamoor.

"That's all of it.", Caleb said. "I figured that we'd get started on a few things this weekend."

"Well let's get this stuff to Elyon's house.", Hay Lin said. "It's a good thing her parents decided to keep the place even though they're on Metamoor."

"Well Elyon is still going to school here.", Taranee said. "Might as well keep the place they stayed in for so long."

"Yeah, but with all that loot in the royal vault you'd figure that Elyon would want a bigger place to live.", Irma said.

"I asked her about that and she said that she wants to remain humble.", Cornelia said with a scoff. "Well when this is all over, she'll be REAL humbled here on Earth."

The girls teleported Caleb and his things to the Brown's house where he slept when he was on Earth. After saying goodnight to Caleb they teleported to their homes to get some much needed sleep knowing what they had planned the next day. As for Caleb, he was laying in his bed thinking of a way to get his knighthood back. He knew that he needed to show Elyon that he was still a good leader that could work with just about anybody and what he did was for the benefit of all of Meridian.

"What can I do? What can I do?", Caleb asked himself as he tried to think of something when it came to him. "That's it! But to pull that off I'll need HER help.", he said in disgust. "But it will help get me my knighthood back. I know the girls won't like it, but it has to be done."

"And what would that be, Caleb?"

Caleb looked up to see Ruibs floating above him.

"My apologize for startling you.", Rubis said. "I had just came by to check up on you."

"Don't worry about it.", Caleb said. "I had just come up with a way to earn my title of knight back."

"Excellent, my boy!", Rubis said. "Do you mind telling it to me?"

"Sure thing. I could always use a second opinion.", Caleb said as he began to explain his idea to Rubis.

Soon morning came and Caleb was up, showered, and ready to go. It didn't take long for Peter to show up in his car with Joel while Danny showed up in his truck with Uriah riding with him. Once they packed up all the things Caleb brought with him, they were ready to go. But first they needed to talk about a few things.

"Okay, guys. We all know that they girls are probably already up at the cabin waiting for us.", Peter said.

"Yeah. So? You told us about this already, man.", Uriah said. "So what can we do about it?"

"Stand our ground and make them see that they need to show us some more respect.", Caleb said.

"Good luck with that.", Joel said. "The second we say something about them being there, Irma and/or Cornelia will say something about them running the show."

"He makes a good point, you know.", Danny said. "They have all the power. What can we do?"

"We show them that they can not push you around.", Rubis said to the boys. "When they see you standing your ground, they will start showing you the respect you deserve."

"I hope you're right.", Joel said.

"Only one way to find out.", Caleb said. "Let's get going."

And so the boys were off to Heatherfield Forest with Rubis riding with Peter, Caleb, and Joel while Uriah rode with Danny. Meanwhile, the girls were indeed at the cabin waiting for the boys to show up.

"So what do we do when they show up?", Hay Lin asked.

"We kindly remind them of who is running things here.", Irma said. "Plus, I can always put the mind whammy on Dunn and Ashcroft to put them in line.", she said with a smirk.

"Don't do that, Irma.", Will said. "As much fun as that would be, don't"

"Why not?", Irma asked.

"Because if you do that, the other guys will begin to not trust us thinking that we may do the same to them.", Will explained. "And we don't need that."

"They'll just have to get over us being here with them.", Taranee said. "End of story.", she said to which the girls nodded in agreement.

An hour later, the boys were at the Cook's cabin, Heatherfield Forest. First one to the door was Peter who had the keys to the cabin and unlocked it and opened the door to find the girls sitting in the living room.

"Hey guys!", Hay Lin sid with a cheerful smile and wave.

"Did you miss us?", Irma asked with a sly smile.

"I know that you're upset, Caleb, but this can be a chance for us to spend more time together.", Cornelia said as she walked up to Caleb and tried to hold his hand only for him to snatch it away from her.

"Why can't you trust me on this, Cornelia?", Caleb asked his girlfriend as he gave her a look of disappointment.

"Easy there, Rebel-Boy.", Irma said. "We trust you. We trust Peter and Joel, too. It's those two that we don't trust!", she said as she narrowed her eyes at Uriah and Danny.

"Surprise, surprise.", Danny said as he rolled his eyes.

"Caleb. My name is Caleb.", Caleb said. "Not Rebel-Boy. Caleb."

"Well excuse me.", Irma said as she rolled her eyes.

"Look. We just don't trust these two enough yet.", Will said talking about Danny and Uriah. "That's why we're here."

"Well if we're to even to pull any of this off, you'll have to trust Uriah and Danny.", Joel said.

"Trust has to be earned.", Taranee said. "And I don't feel like they can be fully trusted."

"Not when you do them like this.", Peter said. "Nor me."

"What are you talking about?!", Taranee asked.

"You say that you trust me, yet you pull this, Taranee!", Peter explained. "The five of us are trying to boncd as a team to help Caleb, and you, do what you have to do. But how can we do that when you five are here distracting us?"

"We won't be a distraction, Peter.", Will said.

"I'm sorry, but I'm talking to my sister, Will.", Peter said. "So please butt out.", he said to which Will said nothing.

"Peter, I just don't trust those two.", Taranee said.

"Like how mom didn't trust Nigel at first.", Peter said surprising Taranee.

"That's not fair, Peter.", Taranee said as she narrowed her eyes at her brother.

"But it's true.", Peter said. "Mom didn't want you anywhere near Nigel because of him being Danny's brother. And dad wasn't to happy with you dating period. But I had your back and told them to not judge Nigel because of who his brother was and to at least give the guy a chance. I had your back, Taranee. Why can't you have mine?"

Taranee couldn't say anything for she knew that Peter was right. By being there, she showed that she didn't trust her brother enough to let him and the guys do what they needed to do.

"I'm sorry.", Taranee said softly.

"Sorry, my butt!", Irma snapped as she marched up to Peter. "Listen here, Petey!"

"Peter.", Peter said correcting Irma with a serious look.

"Whatever! You guys may not like that we're up here but you forget that we're in charge here!", Irma said. "Us! Not you! So like it or not, we're here! So deal with it!"

"Is that so?", Caleb asked.

"Yeah! It is, Caleb!", Irma said as she turned to face him.

"I'm sorry, Caleb, but that's how it is.", Will said. "As the Guardians, we..."

"You what?! Have a say in all that we're doing?!", Caleb snapped cutting Will off surprising her and the girls. "And why is that? Because you have all the power? That doesn't make you better than us! Take away your powers and you five are just as normal as the rest of us. So don't you stand there and act all high and mighty!"

"Please, Caleb! Calm down!", Cornelia pleaded. "Let's just sit down and talk about this."

"What's there to talk about?", Caleb said. "The five of you don't trust us guys to do what we have to do. So why even continue with any of this?"

"If that's how you feel then why don't I just send you back to Metamoor?", Will asked ready to open a fold for Caleb.

"Fine. Go ahead. Send me home.", Caleb said surprising the girls. "It beats being around people that don't trust me."

"That's enough!"

Everyone looked to see Rubis floating into the cabin.

"When did you get here?", Hay Lin asked.

"I've been here the whole time.", Rubis said. "I had hoped that you all would be able to settle things as friends. But I guess I was wrong."

"Well maybe you can talk some sense into the guys here and convince them that it's best that we be up here with them as well.", Will said.

"And why is that?", Rubis asked. "Because of your lack of trust in Danny and Uriah? Two young men who are taking a major risk in help us. You Guardians should trust them as well as Caleb, Peter, and Joel to be up in this cabin to train and become a better team on their own. You five being up here shall hold them back from becoming stronger."

"What?! How is us being up here holding them back?", Irma asked.

"I've heard how you talk about Uriah and Danny.", Rubis said. "The things you say are not all that nice. Hearing that let's me know how you would do them during their training. A trick here, a prank there. You will say that you are helping them train yet it will be you having fun at their expense. Tell me that I'm wrong, Irma."

"Weeeeeeeell...", Irma said thinking of what she could do to Uriah and Danny.

"Irma!", Will said in a scolding tone.

"To earn respect, you must show respect, Guardians.", Rubis said. "And right now you are not showing Uriah and Danny respect. Nor are you showing it to Caleb, Peter, and Joel. And it is high time that you do so. For all of you are equals in all of this. You Guardians are not running things as you say. And it's high time you see this!"

Hearing that got to the girls as they started to see that Rubis and Caleb were right. They had the powers but that didn't put them above their friends. They needed to work together to do what they had to do. Yet they needed to trust the guys to do what they needed to do as well.

"You're right, Rubis.", Will said speaking for the girls who all felt wrong for what they've done. "Here we are complaining about not getting much respect from the Drakken Kingdom and we're acting the way we're acting with the guys.", she said as she looked at the boys. "We're sorry, guys. It won't happen again."

"Apology accepted.", Caleb said to which the guys nodded in agreement.

"We'll be leaving now.", Will said as she teleported away followed by Hay Lin and Irma.

"Peter. I'm..."

"Don't worry about it, sis.", Peter said to Taranee. "Just learn to trust us more. Okay?"

"Okay.", she said with a small smile that he returned before they shared a hug.

With one last smile, Taranee teleported away leaving Cornelia.

"Are we okay?", Cornelia asked to which Caleb gave her a kiss surprising her.

"We're okay.", Caleb said. "But we do need to work on our relationship and trust. Okay?"

"Okay.", Cornelia said with a smile before teleporting away.

"Well that was fun.", Danny said.

"Yeah. A barrel of laughs.", Joel said while rolling his eyes.

"Let's just get our stuff and unpack.", Caleb said. "We've got a long road ahead of us if we're going to become a team.", he said as they went to get their stuff.

Soon the guys had their things unpacked and were ready to get to work. So after doing some stretches and a few warm-up exercises, they began to do their training. It was a long first day but they were able to get a lot done with their training. The next day, during breakfast, Caleb and Rubis went over his plan to get his knighthood back with the guys.

"That's a good plan and all but do you think that Elyon will give you the okay for it?", Uriah asked.

"A very good question.", Rubis said.

"She will if you tell her that it will be just you and the soldiers you pick as your squad.", Joel said. "Which means no Guardians or Regents."

"The girls will not like that.", Peter said.

"I know.", Joel said.

"But if I bring this to Elyon and say that the Guardians will be helping me, she will want me to do it without their aid.", Caleb said. "So what Joel suggested is for the best."

"And may I suggest that you pick those that are loyal to you and will side with you when you pull off your coup.", Joel said.

"That's what I plan on doing.", Caleb said. "Not to mention those that I can turn to our cause."

"Good idea.", Peter said. "Shame we can't be there with you."

"Actually, you can.", Rubis said.

"How the heck can we do that without the any of the Battle Warrior or Elyon spotting us?", Uriah asked.

"The Mage's glamour rings.", Rubis said. "She would use them to walk around freely when she didn't want any attention. She had different ones to make her look like different the races of Metamoor."

"That can work.", Danny said. "So where are these rings?"

"I'm guessing the Mage's old home.", Caleb said.

"Indeed they are, Caleb. When next we return to Metamoor, I shall show you where they are.", Rubis said. "Plus, something to block your scents from the shape-shiftier."

"Good idea.", Joel said. "I totally forgot about her and her sense of smell."

"Now we just have to become better fighters to keep up with the soldiers.", Peter said.

"But how will we be aloud to join up with them if Caleb gets the okay from Elyon to even do this secret operation?", Uriah asked.

"We can say that we're mercenaries that were once rebels.", Danny said.

"That can work.", Caleb said. "And during the operation we can see who will be best to be the Barrier, Gravity, and Phase for our future Battle Warrior team."

"Actually, I've been thinking about that.", Danny said. "I've been reading some books about great leaders and strategy. And I've learned that it's always best to have a good back-up plan."

"What are you getting at, man?", Peter asked.

"That maybe we should have an extra Strength, Rush, Flight, and Mass Battle Warriors.", Danny said.

"Why do that?", Uriah asked. "We'll be enough to help kick some butt!"

"But we won't be there all the time to fight. We do have our lives here on Earth.", Danny said. "I have my job at the shipping yard while Peter will be over in Italy playing basketball soon. And you and Joel will be in school in a few weeks."

"And while you guys are here on Earth, that will leave me short four Battle Warriors.", Caleb said. "We will need the extra Battle Warriors. Can it be done Rubis?"

"I shall have to go over it with my friend, but I do believe it can be done.", Rubis said. "Very wise thinking, Daniel."

"I've just been reading some books.", Danny said while shrugging his shoulders.

"Well you've been doing some good reading, man.", Peter said as they bumped fist.

"The mind must be as strong as the body.", Rubis said. "Always remember that, my friends."

"Well we better be ready to run this by the girls.", Peter said. "Cause after what happened yesterday, some of them may still be mad about what was said between us."

"No offence, but they kind of brought that on themselves.", Uriah said. "Don't get me wrong. I get that that don't trust me and Danny, but they also showed that they didn't have enough faith in you guys to come up here alone with us."

"Uriah's right. They should of trusted us enough to not come up here. Them doing that showed that they not only didn't trust us, but that they want to have control over everything.", Joel said. "And that's not cool."

"Agreed.", Caleb said. "So how about we don't tell them about you four joining me in this operation until you four get better in your training. I'll still be recruiting men and women to join me in this operation of ours. But we keep the part about you four joining in from the girls and Matt until it's time to begin the operation."

"Tell them what they need to know for now.", Uriah said. "I like it."

"Good. But for now, we work on getting stronger.", Caleb said as he and the guys continued eating their breakfast."

Soon the weekend was over with and the guys had arrived back to town Sunday evening where they met up with the girls in their secret base to tell them about Caleb's plan along with Danny's idea for the extra Strength, Rush, Flight, and Mass Battle Warriors.

"So let me get this straight.", Will said going over Caleb's plan. "You want to go after any of Phobos' followers tha are still on the loose. And you want to use Miranda to do this?"

"She has seen just about every one of those that have worked for Phobos and brought him tributes.", Caleb explained. "And I'm willing to bet that she remembers what they each smell like with that sense of smell of hers."

"That's a pretty sound idea.", Taranee said. "You'll be showing Elyon that you are still a good leader and that you're willing to work with someone you do not like for the greater good."

"You'll be a knight again in no time!", Hay Lin said.

"And the part about you using this to find the Battle Warriors we need is a good idea aswell.", Will said.

"About that.", Irma said as she turned to face Danny. "Don't think you're fooling anybody, Ashcroft! I know what you're up to!", she said as she poked him in his chest.

"And what is that, Lair?", Danny asked as he calmly brushed Irma's finger from his chest.

"You're thinking that with those extra Battle Warriors doing the fighting on Metamoor, you can use the powers you have to do who knows what here on Earth!", Irma said as she glared at Danny.

"Why do that when you can easily take my powers away?", Danny asked. "Like we explained to you girls, the extra Battle Warriors will not only help even the odds for us, but will give Caleb a complete team while me and the guys are here on Earth doing our jobs or in school."

"He's got you there, Irma.", Joel said.

"Shut it!", Irma said.

"Look, Lair. I get it. You still don't trust me. And I can live with that.", Danny said. "All I'm doing is trying to think of ways for us not to get caught with our pants down when all of this starts."

"And his plan is a sound one.", Will said.

"Okay! Fine! It is a good plan.", Irma said. "I'm just glad that we'll be getting back into action fighting Phobos' followers."

"Actually, there's more to my plan.", Caleb said.

"What do you mean?", Cornelia asked.

"Well, for Elyon to even think about letting me do this operation, I can't involve the Guardians.", Caleb said knowing that the girls were going to get mad.

"WHAT?!", the girls shouted.

"Try to understand, girls. It has to be this way.", Caleb said.

"Explain! Now!", Cornelia demanded as she narrowed her eyes at Caleb who let out a tring sigh knowing this was going to happen.

"What is Elyon trying to show the people?", Caleb asked.

"That the soldiers can... can handle things without aid from the Guardians.", Will said seeing where Caleb was going.

"You understand, don't you?", Rubis asked Will who nodded.

"Will?", Hay Lin asked.

"It has to be like this, girls.", Will said. "It sucks but this has to be the way."

"Are you for real?", Irma asked getting mad. "We can't even help a little?!"

"No.", Taranee said understanding where Will was going. "Caleb will be showing that he can do this without us there to help. Which will gain the favor of the people more thus conniving Elyon to make him a knight again."

"Which will hopefully get him in on the joint operation which in turn will get us in on it as well.", Cornelia finished understanding everything as well. "I get it. I'm not a fan of it, but I understand."

"I get it, too.", Hay Lin said. "This is something that Elyon won't see coming. You, of all people, not having us help you with something this big?! Yet has Miranda helping?! She will be surprised yet impressed!", she said with a smile.

"That's the idea.", Caleb said returning the smile.

Of course, Irma, being Irma teleported away mad about how things were turning out.

"Don't worry about Irma.", Hay Lin said. "We'll let her cool off a bit and talk to her tomorrow."

"Think you'll be able to get through to her?", Peter asked.

"This isn't the first time she's lost her cool .", Taranee said. "And it won't be the last. She'll be okay."

"The important thing right now is getting Elyon to give you the okay to do this operation of yours.", Cornelia said.

"We can work on that later.", Caleb said. "Right now, I want to find those I can trust to be a party of my squad."

"Good idea.", Will said. "And while you're doing that, we'll be helping in the Drakken Kingdom."

"After we talk to Irma.", Hay Lin said.

"That'll be fun.", Cornelia said with the roll of her eyes.

The next day, Will sent Caleb back to the Meridian Kingdom so he could not only go back to doing his duties but search for those that he could trust to pull off what they had planned.

"And so it begins.", Caleb said as he went on his way.

Meanwhile, in the Drakken Kingdom, Micheal and Nesson were in the throne room of Angelo's palace talking about the joint operation. Mainly the first part of the operation.

"So is it done?", Angelo asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty.", Nesson said. "Word of you wanting 'special' maids has spread across certain parts of the city. Soon it will reach those that are willing to risk plenty to come here and offer what we need."

"Good.", Angelo said. "The sooner we get this started the better."

"You do know that the rumors will reach the good people as well.", Micheal said.

"I know. It's something that we knew would happen.", Angelo said. "When all is said and done, the truth shall come out and all will be well. But for now, it has to be this way. To many lives are at stake for us to fall back now.", he said to which Nesson and Micheal agreed.

In another part of the capital city of Yaga, a shifty man crept down an alley where there was a door with a closed slot at eye level. Once at the door, he gave it a certain knock to which the slot slowly opened.

"Tha wolf preys on the lovely.", a voice said.

"For only the dragons prefer the lovely.", the man said with a smirk.

The slot closed and the door was unlocked allowing the man to enter. Once inside, the man looked around to see a small group of men sitting around the room drinking and eating. But the one the man wanted to see was sitting at the center of a long table with some other men being served by some women who looked like they didn't really want to be there yet didn't have much of a choice.

"What do you want, Neek?", the man asked before taking a drink of his mead.

"I come bearing good news, Xous!", the one known as Neek said.

"Oh? What kind of news?", Xous asked.

"This comes from the palace.", Neek said. "Turns out that the mighty Warrior King is looking for some maids. Some 'special' maids if you catch my drift.", he said with a smirk.

"Is that so?", Xous asked. "This could be a trap, Neek."

"Perhaps.", Neek said. "But what if it isn't?", he asked with a smirk that Xous returned.

"Then I say we're back in business, boys!", Xous shouted getting cheers from the other men there. "Send a message to the boss to see what he thinks! Until then, we keep our noses clean! Understand?!"

"Aye!", the men said knowing what was at stake.

"If the boss gives the okay, then we'll be paying the king a visit.", Xous said. "And hopefully we'll be in the money again."

"Money is good.", Neek said while rubbing his hands together. "Very good."

Now in another part of Yaga, a woman had just entered a shoe store where a man was working on a shoe. The shoemaker saw the look on the woman's face and knew something was wrong.

"What is it, sister?", the man asked.

"I was working at our stand in the marketplace when I heard something I never thought I'd hear.", the woman said.

"What is it?", the man asked.

"The king is looking for maids.", the woman said.

"What is the harm in the king wanting maids, Calla?", the man asked with a grin.

"He's looking for 'special' maids, Erin!", Calla snapped.

"No!", Erin said not liking the sound of that. "I thought that he would be different! Are you sure about this, Calla?!"

"Yes. I am.", Calla said as she began to shiver a bit. "I can't go through that again, brother."

"And you won't sister.", Erin said. "When you were taken by 'them', I risk everything to form a group to get you back and rescue all those other girls and boys. If this starts again, I will do everything I can to stop it before it starts! You have my word on this!"

"What of the king?", Calla asked.

"If he is apart of this, I shall lead a new rebellion and overthrow him myself!", Erin declared. "And nothing shall stand in my way.", he vowed.

 **A/N: Well! A lot has happened, huh?! First the girls learn that Elyon didn't want them involved in the joint operation. And for good reasons. But that didn't make them feel any better. Even after Yan Lin gave them words of wisdom they still want to get in on the action. And then there's what happened at the cabin which took them down a peg or two. Yet they did see that the guys were standing together like a team. And then there's when Caleb told the girls about his plan and how the girls wouldn't be involved in that. Of course Irma would get mad and leave. Let's hope the other girls can get her to understand that Caleb is doing the right thing. But now it looks like the joint operation is working seeing as it has reached the ears of two types of people. Those that our heroes are targeting and those that think the king is a pig. Here's hoping that everything turns out well.**

 **Please review.**

 **Also, I hope that you readers caught Caleb used near the end. If not then it's been a while since you've seen the show. It just came to me and I just rolled with it. I mean like mother like son, huh?!**


	14. Chapter XIV

**Chapter XIV:**

Later that day, the girls found Irma at their favorite diner, sitting at their favorite table, eating some curly fries and drinking a strawberry milkshake still sulking about what happened yesterday.

"Of course she'd be here.", Cornelia said as they walked up to the table.

"Let's go talk to her.", Will said with a grin knowing that they had their work cut out for them.

As for Irma, she had just ate a fry when she noticed the girls walking towards her. Not wanting to talk with them, she simply drank her milkshake slowly as she ignored them as they sat at the table with her.

"Okay. So you don't want to talk.", Will said as Irma didn't even look at them. "Fine. Then listen. I get that you're mad about us agreeing with Caleb's plan, but it has to be done this way and you know this, Irma.", she said to which Irma scowled while still drinking her milkshake.

"Oh! Knock it off, Irma!", Cornelia said getting fed up with how she was acting. "You think that you're the only one upset with what's going on?! Well I got news for you! You're not! I want to be by Caleb's side when he goes after those flunkies of Phobos, but we all know that if he were to include us in the operation, Elyon would say no unless we weren't a part of it. So he just basically cut to the chase. His plan is a good one and you know it, so quite acting like a big baby!"

Hearing that made Irma mad as she glared at Cornelia who simply looked at Irma not being phased by her.

"The more you're like this, the more time you're taking from us helping in the Drakken Kingdom.", Cornelia said.

"Oh! So now you want to mix some cement.", Irma said.

"Not only that, but help the Alchemy pick an outfit to wear when she's in the Drakken Kingdom.", Cornelia said. "Just like you want to do for Martin."

"Yeah. So?", Irma asked acting as if she didn't care yet did.

"So how about getting over this and get back to what we were doing.", Taranee said. "Trying to turn those we can to our side. Remember?"

"I haven't forgotten!", Irma said.

"Then quit being a child throwing a tantrum and get back to what we were doing.", Will said earning a glare from Irma. "Cause the more any of us pull this crap, the more our friends will think of us as being childish.", she said ignoring Irma's glare.

Irma did nothing but pouted knowing that Will was right and that she needed to get her stuff together. So after she finished her fries and milkshake, she paid her bill and left with the others. Now back on Metamoor, in the Drakken Kingdom, we have Micheal, Nesson, Renna, Aldarn, Drake, and Tynar sitting at a round table in the royal meeting room of Angelo's palace working out more of the plans of the operation they were working on.

"Sooner or later, those involved will get news of the king wanting some 'special' servants to the leaders of this organization.", Nesson said. "Which they, in turn, will send someone to speak to the king about what kind of women he likes."

"And that is when the king will turn them away.", Drake said. "And not to kindly I might add."

"And that's when I will follow them and tell them that it was I who really want a woman for my future home here.", Micheal said. "I'll show them my home and tell them what kind of girl that I like. A girl who is in the Meridian Kingdom."

"Question.", Renna said. "Who do we ask to be the bait for all of this?"

"I have a good idea of who to ask.", Aldarn said. "But we have to head back to Queen Elyon's palace and get who we need.", he said to Micheal.

"Okay. Let's get going.", Micheal said.

Moments later, in the Meridian Kingdom Prison in the Infinite City, Miranda had just finished doing her rounds and was standing her post when Vathek came up to her and...

"Miranda. Her Majesty wishes to have a word with you.", Vathek said.

"I wonder what's wrong.", Miranda said.

"Only one way to find out.", Vathek said.

Nodding to Vathek, Miranda headed out of the prison and up to the palace. Soon she was at the throne room doors where there were two guards.

"I am here at Her Majesty's request.", Miranda said to the guards who nodded to her before they opened the doors for her allowing her to enter the throne room.

Once in the throne room, she saw that along with Elyon were Julian, Raythor, Aldarn, and Micheal.

"You summoned me, Your Majesty.", Miranda said with a bow.

"Yes. I did. Thank you for coming, Miranda.", Elyon said. "Now as you know, our kingdom is working with the Drakken Kingdom in a joint operation that Aldarn amd Micheal are leading along with four others."

"Indeed I do, Your Majesty.", Miranda said.

"Well it seems that they have need of your services.", Elyon said.

"You do?!", Miranda asked Micheal and Aldarn surprised.

"Yes. We do.", Micheal said as he walked up to Miranda. "If you agree to help, you will play a key role in the operation. But I must let you know that you will be put in danger."

"Can I ask what you need me to do?", Miranda asked.

"Of course.", Aldarn said. "That is why we are here."

"We came to ask Queen Elyon if we could bring you to the Drakken Kingdom for the rest of the day to talk with you about what we need you for.", Micheal explained.

"And I agreed to it.", Elyon said with a kind smile.

"Okay then.", Miranda said. "Let's head back to the Drakken Kingdom."

Micheal then teleported back to the Drakken Kingdom with Aldarn and Miranda in tow.

"Well things just got more interesting.", Julian said. "I believe I shall go inform Vathek of what is going on. I have a feeling that he is wondering what is gong on."

"I believe that you are right, mate.", Raythor said. "He has taking a real shine to Miranda. If you didn't know any better, you'd think he was her father."

"I believe that you're right, my friend.", Julian said with a grin as he headed out of the throne room.

"I'm happy for Miranda.", Elyon said. "She's come a long way since she was put on her parole."

"Indeed she has, Your Highness.", Raythor said. "I only hope that those that have their doubts about her see what we see."

"Well they haven't been talking about it in a while.", Elyon said. "But then again, they just may be waiting until she is done with her parole and start keeping a REAL close eye on her."

"Let us hope that they see the good in her before they do something foolish.", Raythor said.

"I truly hope so, Raythor.", Elyon said. "I truly do."

Now back in the Drakken Kingdom, Micheal had arrived in the palace meeting room with Aldarn and Miranda.

"Welcome to the Drakken Kingdom, Miranda.", Micheal said. "Meet Generals Renna and Nesson."

"Greetings, Miranda.", Renna said and she and Nesson bowed to her.

"Thank you.", Miranda said as she bowed to them.

"We hope that you will be able to help us in our operation.", Nesson said.

"About that.", Miranda said. "What do you need me to do?"

"Here's the deal, Miranda.", Micheal said as he began to explain things. "Renna and Nesson have brought to our attention the acts of young men and women getting kidnapped and being sold as special servants to those in power all around Metamoor."

"Acts that we want to put an end to.", Tynar said.

"Oh we will.", Micheal said. "But to pull this off, we need to find their main base of operation."

"And I'm guessing that is where I come in.", Miranda figured.

"Yes. It is.", Drake said. "Right now, we have rumors of King Angelo wanting some 'special' maids."

"Which in turn will bring someone to the palace to find out what the king wants.", Renna said. "But the king will turn them away."

"Okay. Now you lost me.", Miranda said. "How does the king turning them away help you find their base of operations?"

"That's where I come in.", Micheal said. "I'll follow them as they are leaving the palace. I'll then confront them and tell them that I wish for a 'special' maid for my new home that I have here. I'll then tell them of what kind of woman that I fancy. One who refused my advances in the past."

"And that is where I come in.", Miranda figured.

"Bingo.", Micheal said. "Now you must know that if you do this, you will have to wear the very same choker that you are wearing now.", he said to which Miranda gentle touched. "But only when the time comes for you to play your part. The reason you'll have to wear it is to keep which ever form you take just in case if they have a way to reveal any of the people they kidnap as Shape-sifters."

"That does make sense.", Miranda said. "So what do you want me to look like?"

"We can cross that bridge when we get to it.", Micheal said. "So are you in?"

"Of course!", Miranda said. "I remember when Phobos had formed his harem. He had many girls taken from their homes and brought to the palace. When I spoke against it, I was punished. I couldn't do much back then, but now I can. So I'm in!"

"Very well. Welcome to the team.", Micheal said. "Now you know that you can't talk to anyone about this except for those that know about all of this."

"Of course. I will tell no one about this.", Miranda said. "No matter how much they beg or threaten me."

"Good to hear.", Micheal said. "Now let's go over the key parts of everything as well as who we need to keep an eye out for."

Later that day, the Guardians had showed up to the palace to speak with either friends or boyfriends and see if they could help them with picking the outfits they would be wearing there. Of course they were surprised to see Miranda talking with Nara, Selece, Mandy, and Alchemy.

"What the heck?! What is SHE doing here?!", Irma questioned as she pointed at Miranda.

"Miranda was brought here by Micheal to talk about helping with the joint operation.", Nara said.

"I'm sorry. What?! Now she's in on this operation?!", Cornelia asked.

"Is that a problem.", Selece asked in a tone daring Cornelia to say something.

"No.", Will said before any of the girls could say anything. "It's just a bit of a surprise."

"That's understandable.", Selece said. "So what brings you girls here?"

"Well Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin came to see their boyfriends while I came to hang with you.", Will said.

"Cool.", Selece said. "What about you, Cornelia?"

"I came to speak with Alchemy.", Cornelia said. "Can we talk?"

"I don't know.", Alchemy said with her back turned to Cornelia. "Depends on what you have to say."

"Please, Al.", Cornelia said.

"Fine.", Alchemy said with a sigh. "Come with me.", she said as she led the way.

"Did I miss something?", Miranda asked as she watched Alchemy and Cornelia walk off.

"You have no idea.", Mandy said.

"And it's none of your concern.", Irma said in a tone that said butt out.

"Don't you have a boyfriend to find?", Selece asked getting annoyed with Irma.

"Well I know when I'm not wanted.", Irma said as she walked off.

"You didn't have to be that way with Irma, you know.", Hay Lin said to Selece.

"And she didn't have to talk to Miranda the way she did.", Mandy said.

"Mandy is right.", Nara said. "The Water Guardian spoke wrong to Miranda. She could of spoke nicer to her."

"Nara does have a point.", Taranee said when she spotted Nigel walking with some soldiers talking about something. "Excuse me, girls. I just spotted my guy.", she said as she waked off.

"Well I'm off to find Eric.", Hay Lin said. "Any idea where he might be?"

"Last I saw him he was at the archery range.", Mandy said as she pointed the way. "Said something about learning to use the crossbow."

"Thanks!", Hay Lin said as she ran off in said direction.

"Well I am off to go do a bit of meditating.", Nara said as she headed for her chambers.

"So what do you want to do?", Selece asked Will.

"Well have you picked any outfits to where here yet?", Will asked.

"Not yet. Mandy and I plan on doing that today.", Selece said.

"Mind if I tag along?", Will asked. "It's good to have an extra opinion."

"It's fine with me.", Selece said.

"Same here.", Mandy said. "You coming Miranda?"

"Sure. I may even find an outfit or two for myself.", Miranda said as they headed off to go find some outfits.

As for Alchemy she had led Cornelia to her chambers which was looking a whole lot better now that she had time to do what she wanted with it. As she looked around the room, Cornelia saw that it looked a lot better than the last time she was in there. She also remembered the argument she had with Alchemy there as well and knew that she had to make things right if she was to even have a chance of turning her to their side when the time came.

"So you wanted to talk.", Alchemy said as she sat in a chair she had there. "So talk."

Letting out a sigh Cornelia sat on the couch that was there and swallowed her pride knowing what she had to say. For she still felt that she was justified in what she said to Alchemy about joining Angelo's royal court even though she wasn't going to be in it with her. But right now, she had to do what she had to do. So after taking a deep breath, Cornelia looked at Alchemy and...

"I'm sorry about what happened the last time we were in here.", Cornelia said. "It was wrong of me to get angry and try to make you feel bad about joining Angelo's royal court when I couldn't. I should of had your back instead of being the way I was. I'm sorry, Alchemy."

Alchemy looked at Cornelia and couldn't tell if she was being sincere or not. With all that she has been through with Cornelia, it was hard to tell if she was being honest or not sometimes. But with all that was going on, she didn't have time to deal with Cornelia and her attitude. So she decided to do what was best and forgive her and move forward.

"Apology accepted, Cornelia.", Alchemy said with a smile that Cornelia returned as the two friends got up and shared a hug.

"Thanks, Al!", Cornelia said as they hugged. "So if you don't mind me asking, did you pick any outfits to wear around here yet?"

"I picked one casual outfit to wear.", Alchemy said. "As for formal and more casual clothes to wear along with something to fight in, still working on it. I ask the palace tailors to bring some clothes here for me to try on. I only had enough time to pick one outfit."

"Well how about we go and go through those clothes and make some outfits.", Cornelia said. "It'll be fun. Heck! I may find an outfit to wear."

"Sure. Why not.", Alchemy said as they left her chambers and headed to where the clothes were.

'I can't believe she forgave me so easily!', Cornelia thought to herself as they headed down the halls of the palace. 'Talking her into joining up with us may be easier than I thought.'

'I so hope that she was being sincere about that apology.', Alchemy thought to herself. 'Who am I kidding. The only reason she apologized was because the other girls told her to. If she had her way, she would wait until I gave in and apologized for not talking to her about joining the royal court. Well as nice as it is that we're talking again, that wouldn't of done that anyway. No way, no how!', she thought as she led the way to the clothes she had brought to the palace.

In another part of the palace, we have Taranee who had caught up with Nigel who was pretty surprised to see her.

"When did you get here?", Nigel asked.

"A few minutes ago.", Taranee said. "So what are you doing?"

"Nothing really.", Nigel said. "I go where I'm needed and right now, I'm not needed for anything."

"Well how about we take the time to pick out some outfits for you to wear around here.", Taranee suggested.

"Works for me.", Nigel said. "I've been meaning to get around to that anyway. I know where there are some good clothing shops."

"Lead the way.", Taranee said as they headed out of the palace.

As for Hay Lin, it didn't take her long to find Eric on the target range of the training grounds with a crossbow firing some bolts at a some targets. Some were just standing there while others were swinging on some ropes. Hay Lin was pretty impressed with how well he was with the crossbow. She waited until Eric was finished before she went up to him.

"Hey Eric!", Hay Lin said happy to see her boyfriend.

"Oh hey, Hay Lin!", Eric said happy to see her. "What brings you here?"

"Weeeeeell! I was wondering if you had picked any outfits to wear around here yet.", she asked.

"Honestly, not yet.", Eric said. "Well I did pick one outfit to fit in around here, but that's about it."

"Well mind if I help you out?", Hay Lin asked. "It'll be fun!"

"Let's do it.", Eric said. "The sooner I get this done, the better.", he said putting a smile on Hay Lin's face as they left the training grounds together.

Now as for Irma, she did find Martin in the royal library sorting out some books.

"Figures you'd be here.", Irma said as she walked up to him.

"Hey Irma. What's up?", Martin asked.

"Nothing much. Just hoping to spend some time with you.", Irma said. "Maybe even help you pick an outfit or two for you to wear around here."

"Haven't gotten around to doing that yet.", Martin said. "Been a bit busy here in the library."

"I can see that.", Irma said. "So how about you take a much needed break from all of this so we can spend some time together."

"Hmmmmm... Okay then.", Martin said as he closed a book. "I do need to blend in more around here. Let's go find me some outfits."

"Great!", Irma said as she grabbed onto her boyfriend's arm. "I have some great ideas for some outfits! You're going to love them!", she said as she pulled him along.

"This should be interesting.", Martin said wondering what Irma had in mind for him.

Now outside the Fortress of Infinity, on Kandrakar, we have Matt who is about to begin his first lesson with Tibor. If he had his way, he'd be with Will right now, but he doesn't have much of a choice in the matter. So he decided to come a day early to begin his training. So he had Will open a fold to Kandrakar for him. Once at the fortress he found Halinor and told her that he was there to begin his training early. He was then taken to an area outside the fortress that looked like it's seen a few fights.

'Time to see what Tibor can do.', Matt thought to himself as he waited for Tibor to show up.

Which didn't take long as Tibor and Alfor showed up onto the feild both dressed in a white training gi with black belts and black kung-fu shoes. Seeing Tibor was one thing, yet Matt was surprised to see Alfor there as well.

"Welcome, Matthew.", Tibor said. "I am a bit surprised to see you a day early."

"Well I figured that I'd start this training as soon as possibly.", Matt said as he transformed back to normal showing that he was wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a gray tank-top with black and white sneakers. "So let's get started."

"Very well.", Tibor said. "Let's us begin with seeing how well you can fight. If you will, Alfor."

"Of course.", Alfor said as he stepped forward. "Come at me Regent.", he said as Tibor went and stood away from Alfor.

"I'm sorry. Say what now?", Matt asked.

"I said come at me.", Alfor said to which Matt snickered a bit. "Is there something wrong?"

"I'm sorry, but you're joking right?!", Matt asked holding back his laughter. "I mean you don't look like much in a fight, Alfor."

"I assure you that Alfor is one of our best warriors, Matthew.", Tibor said. "Do not judge a book by it's cover."

"I am ready when you are, Regent.", Alfor said ready to go.

Matt took a fighting stance ready to go when...

"Oh and one more thing, Matthew.", Alfor said.

"What's that?", Matt asked.

"Change into your Regent form, if you don't mind.", Alfor said. "I wish for this to be as close to fair as possible.", he said with a kind smile.

'Is he... Is he calling me weak?!', Matt thought to himself getting mad. 'So that's how he wants to play it, huh?!'

"If you say so. But remember.", Matt said as he transformed into his Regent form ready to go. "You asked for this.", he said before flying towards Alfor who was just standing there.

'To easy!', Matt thought as he spun around and hit Alfor with his tail.

But when Matt looked to see a knocked down Alfor, he saw that he wasn't even there.

"What the...?! Where did he...?!", he asked when he noticed dark spot appear on the ground, in front of him, that began to grow bigger with each second. "Huh?!"

It was then that Matt realized that it was a shadow of something coming down and looked up to see that it was Alfor coming down at him. He was about to move but was to late as Alfor came down on his head, with both feet, slamming his face to the ground followed by the rest of him. Alfor them jumped off of him and landed forty feet behind him. As for Matt, he slowly got to his feet surprised by what just happened and lucky that he had his gold mask to protect his face when he got it slammed into the ground.

'How did he do that?!', he thought to himself as he turned around to see Alfor looking at him.

"I hope that wasn't all, Regent of Earth.", Alfor said with a smile that looked a bit mischievous. "For I am just getting started."

"Getting started, huh?", Matt said as he clinched his fist. "Well I'm about to finish this!", he said as he flew at Alfor getting serious.

Now for a short round fellow, Alfor was pretty quick as he dodged all of Matt's attacks. Try as he might, Matt just couldn't touch him! And believe me when I say that he was giving it his all. Soon Alfor decided to fight back giving Matt quite the beating with his amazing speed and power.

'How is he this fast?!', Matt thought to himself as he tried to hit Alfor only to miss and get hit by him with just his right palm which sent him flying back a few feet. 'How is he this powerful?!'

Soon Matt was getting tired and Alfor knew this as he jumped back from Matt ready to stop their one-sided sparring match.

"I do believe we are done here.", Alfor said.

"No!", Matt said while panting. "I'm not done yet!"

"I'm sorry, but yes you are.", Alfor said.

"No I'm not!", Matt said as he fired an energy blast from his eyes at Alfor who just stood there as the blast hit him causing a small explosion. "Told you I wasn't done.", he said as the dust began to settle showing that Alfor was still standing. "What the heck?!"

And that wasn't all! In Alfor's right hand was the energy from Matt's attack formed into a small ball.

"I believe that this is yours.", Alfor said as he sent the ball of energy back at Matt who was able to dodge it, only for Alfor to make it turn around and hit Matt in the back sending him falling to the ground.

"I do believe that is it for your first lesson, Matthew.", Tibor said as he and Alfor walked up to Matt as he slowly transformed back to normal battered, bruised, and tired.

"And what was that?", Matt asked as he slowly turned over to be laying on his back. "How to take a beating?!"

"No. Not to underestimate your opponent.", Tibor said. "You saw Alfor and thought that he wasn't much in a fight. That is why you lost to him. In truth, Alfor is one of our best warriors.", he said before he used his powers to heal Matt up. "Take this time to get some rest. Your next lesson will begin in the hour.", he said as he and Alfor left Matt to so he could get some rest.

"What did I get myself into?", Matt asked himself as he sat up and watched Tibor and Alfor walk off.

Back in the Drakken Kingdom, on Metamoor, we have Hay Lin helping Eric pick some outfits to wear in the Drakken Kingdom. And let's just say that it's been pretty interesting.

"I'm not a ninja, Hay Lin.", Eric said as he looked in the mirror at the outfit Hay Lin had him try on which was a gray ninja outfit with a red long scarf minus the hood.

"But you look so cool!", Hay Lin said. "And with your speed you're like a ninja."

"Sorry but no.", Eric said as he took the scarf off. "I want to blend in not stand out.", he said when a young woman suddenly walked into the room.

"My apologies. I did not know that someone was in here.", she said as she turned to leave.

"Linne?!", Eric called out getting the girl's attention. "Hey! It is you!"

"Oh! Sir Eric! And Guardian Hay Lin!", Linne said surprised to see them. "It is good to see you both again. May I ask what you are wearing, Sir Eric?"

"It's just Eric. I'm not a knight yet.", Eric said.

"And you can just call me Hay Lin.", Hay Lin said with a smile.

"As for what I'm wearing, I'm trying to find the right outfits to wear whenever I'm here.", Eric said. "I found one to wear for casual use. Now I just need something to wear for fighting in. It'll also be what I wear when I transform. This outfit was something Hay Lin picked for me, but I'm not feeling it."

"It can grow on you in time.", Hay Lin said as she took the scarf and began to put it back on. "You like it, right Linne?"

"Well, the Ferala and Florina Kingdoms do have warriors of stealth that dress this way.", Linne said.

"See! This can work for you!", Hay Lin said as she put a headband on Eric's head. "You're a warrior of stealth."

"No. Mandy is a warrior of stealth. I'm just fast.", Eric said.

"Hmmm... You are one of speed yes?", Linne asked getting a nod from Eric. "I'll be right back!", she said as she left the room.

A few minutes later, Linne came back with the same outfit she showed Eric the first time they met. It was a bit big for him so she searched through the clothes they had to make the same outfit that was Eric's size.

"Not bad.", Eric said as he looked at himself in the mirror. "Not bad at all!", he said impressed with how he looked.

He was dressed in a pair of black pants with brown leather belt and boots with a gray shirt, black leather vest and brown gloves with a smoke gray hooded cloak.

"Now this I can work with.", Eric said liking the outfit.

"It is the outfit that my father wore as a scout for the rebels.", Linne explained. "He was proud of his duty and did it well."

"Is he a scout for our army now?", Eric asked.

"No.", Linne said as she shook her head. "He went back to being a carpenter. It is something he loves. I'm happy that he can do what he likes.", she said with a smile.

"I'm happy for him.", Eric said. "And thank you for the outfit."

"You are welcome.", Linne said with a bow.

"But what about the outfit I picked?", Hay Lin asked getting a bit upset.

"How about this, Hay Lin. When I go to the Florina and Ferala Kingdoms, I'll wear that outfit.", Eric said. "Okay?", he asked hoping that she'd be okay with that.

"Okay.", Hay Lin said with a bit of disappointment yet did her best to hide it.

"Thanks.", Eric said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek which made her smile a bit. "Now let's try to find some more outfits.", he said as he began to look through the clothes Linne was already looking through.

As for Hay Lin, she wanted it to be just her and Eric doing this, but she didn't want to send Linne away and sound like a jealous girlfriend. So she just let it go and went to helping Eric pick some more outfits telling herself that she had nothing to worry about. Now in the capital city of Yaga, we have Selece and Mandy in one of the few clothing shops with Will and Miranda along to help them look for some outfits to wear when there. When they first arrived, the ones running the store brought out their best outfits and clothes for them to go through. Which didn't make picking an outfit any easier.

"This so doesn't work for me.", Selece said as she looked at the outfit she was wearing in the mirror after stepping out from the changing screen.

"What do you mean?", Will asked. "You can run in it. Fight in it. And seeing as you're wearing pants, you don't have to worry about any guys looking up your skirt when you go giant."

"I know but, I want something that looks good on me.", Selece said.

"You and me both.", Mandy said as she didn't like what she was wearing either as she looked at herself in the mirror. "This so doesn't work for me."

"Not you too!", Will said. "Help me out here, Miranda!"

"Actually, I agree with them.", Miranda said. "I remember Elyon telling me one time that when you are picking out something to wear, it should be something that you are comfortable in."

"Gee, thanks.", Will said in a deadpan tone.

"What is going on here?", came the voice of a certain blonde.

Everyone turned to see Cornelia and Alchemy standing at the door of the store.

"Let me guess, you two are looking for the right outfits to wear.", Alchemy said as they walked up to the girls.

"And not doing so well.", Mandy said.

"Not one bit.", Selece said getting fed up.

"That's because you don't have me here to help you.", Cornelia said proudly. "I'll have you two and Alchemy looking good in no time."

"Might as well give it a shot.", Mandy said.

"Sure. Why not? It can't get any worse.", Selece said ready to give Cornelia a chance.

"Trust me, ladies! When I'm done, you two will be looking great!", Cornelia said as she began to look through the clothes.

Now in another store, we have Nigel trying to pick some outfits with aid from Taranee. And it was going pretty well.

"Okay! Now this is cool!", Nigel said as he looked at himself in the mirror.

Nigel was dressed in a pair of black pants with a black leather belt and brown leather boots with a black short sleeved shirt and a brown leather battle harness with brown leather fingerless gloves and a brown headband.

"It does look good on you.", Taranee said. "It definitely shows that you are a warrior of strength."

"Thanks.", Nigel said. "Now I just have to pick something formal to wear."

"How about this?", Taranee asked as she showed him something she had picked out while he was looking for the outfit he was wearing.

"Really?!", Nigel asked with a grin. "Where did you find this?!"

"A piece at a time.", Taranee said. "What do you think?"

"Never thought I'd see something like this in real life.", Nigel said. "Let's see how I look in it.", he said making Taranee smile.

In another part of the palace we have Martin with Irma who was helping him pick out some outfits to wear. Which brings us to now.

"No.", Martin said as he looked at himself in the mirror. "No way!"

"But Martin, this can work!", Irma said.

"No, Irma!", Martin said. "I am not walking around the palace, let alone, the kingdom in this!"

"But you look great, babe!", Irma said. "When they see you in this, they'll be calling you Martin the Great!"

"I'm not a wizard, Irma.", Martin said as he looked at the outfit Irma had picked out for him.

Simply put, Martin was dressed in a wizard's robe and hat with matching slippers. All he was missing was a wand or staff. Needless to say that Martin wasn't happy about the outfit.

"I look like an extra in a Harry Potter movie.", Martin said as he took the hat off. "No way am I wearing this!"

"But I like it!", Irma said as she grabbed the hat. "We'll look great together. The wizard and the fairy. It's almost like a fairy tail.", she said with a smile as she placed the hat back on Martin's head. "At least try it out for a few days. Please.", she said with a pleading look.

"If I were a wizard, then I'd give it a try.", Martin said. "But I'm not. So the answer is no."

"But...", Irma began to say when Micheal suddenly walked entered the room.

"Whoa, dude!", Micheal said as he looked at Martin. "Where did you find that?!", he asked with a grin.

"Don't ask.", Martin said in a deadpan tone.

"Can you tell him that he looks great in this, Micheal.", Irma said hoping that he would side with her.

"You look like you're going to a Lord of the Rings convention.", Micheal said.

"Which is why I'm not wearing this!", Martin said as he removed the hat.

"Thanks for nothing!", Irma said to Micheal.

"Well I not going to lie to one of my friends.", Micheal said.

"What are you doing here anyway?", Irma asked.

"I left one of my shields in here the other day when I was going through some clothes trying to make a few outfits for myself.", Michel explained when he spotted his shield. "Ah! There it is!", he said as he walked up to his small round shield.

"Well now that you found it, you can leave us alone.", Irma said with her back turned to Micheal.

"Fine. I know when I'm not wanted.", Micheal said when he spotted a sleeveless long coat. "Why don't you wear this over a shirt?"

"Yeah right.", Irma said with a scoff. "Like that'll look good on him."

"I'm serious.", Micheal said. "Add a hood to it for rainy days and you got something."

"I like it.", Martin said as took the wizard robe off and put the long coat on over the white shirt he had on with brown pants and black boots. "Now this I like!"

"Seriously?!", Irma asked not believing what she was seeing. "You pick this over what I just found for you?!"

"Sorry, Irma but this is better for me to wear in battle.", Martin said. "How am I going to look flying in the air dressed like a wizard?"

"Well you liked the other outfits that I helped you pick.", Irma said.

"That's because they're more practical.", Martin said. "That last one isn't for me."

"So you're not going to wear it?", Irma asked. "Not even for me?"

"If I had picked an outfit for you that you didn't like, would you wear it?", Martin asked knowing that Irma wouldn't.

"Fine! Be that way! I'm out of here!", Irma said as she began to leave the room. "And I'm taking the other outfits with me! You can have Micheal help you pick your outfits", she said as she grabbed the other outfits she helped Martin pick and stuffed them in a cloth sack and left Martin and Micheal alone.

"Well that was something.", Micheal said before turning to Martin. "You remember what those outfits, she took, look like?"

"Every one of them.", Martin said.

"Good. Let's head to my chambers.", Micheal said. "I still have some clothes left from when I picked out my outfits. Let's see if we can find the same outfits between them and the clothes we got here.", he said as he teleported them to his chambers.

Once in Micheal's chambers, Martin saw a wooden dummy that was had some clothes on it. It was wearing a pair of black pants with brown leather boots with a brown leather belt and a black long sleeved shirt and a green jacket wih a red scarf and a brown traveler's hat.

"I take it that's the outfit you picked to transform in.", Martin said.

"Yep.", Micheal said. "I like the jacket the most."

"It works for you.", Martin said.

"Thanks.", Micheal said as he walked over to the extra clothes he had. "Well here are the clothes."

"Then let's get started.", Martin said as they began to go through the clothes.

Back at the clothing store, things weren't going so well for Selece, Mandy, and Alchemy as they weren't to happy with the dress Cornelia had them try on. Or should I say what the dresses showed off.

"Okay. I am not wearing this.", Mandy said as she looked at herself in one of the mirror. "Not going to happen!"

"Come now!", Cornelia said. "You want to blend in here! Right? Well this is what a proper lady wears in public around here."

"Plus, you three are a part of the royal court.", Will said. "You have to show that you can dress the part."

"Exactly!", Cornelia said.

"Yeah well this dress shows off to much cleavage!", Selece said.

"Way to much.", Alchemy said as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"And who says that's a bad thing, girl?", Cornelia said with a smirk. "When Drake sees yuo in this, he won't be able to keep his eyes off you."

"Drake likes me for me while I like him for him.", Alchemy said. "That's all that matters."

"Of course he does, Al.", Cornelia said. "And when he sees you in this, he'll like you even more. Trust me on this. Heck! I may even get one to wear around Caleb."

"Well you can get all the dresses like this that you want, Cornelia.", Mandy said. "I, on the other hand, am so not into this! You can't breath right in this thing with it being tight around the stomach!"

"And forget about running and fighting in it.", Selece said.

"Well you only have to wear this during balls and important dinners.", Cornelia said. "Come on, ladies! Work with me here!"

"Sorry, Cornelia, but this just isn't us.", Mandy said.

"I offer to help you and this is how you do me?!", Cornelia asked getting upset. "Last time I do you a favor!"

"That's enough, Cornelia!", Alchemy said. "I know that you're trying to help, but in the end it's what we want that matters."

"We know, Alchemy.", Will said. "Cornelia just wants you to look good.", she said when one of the store owner came walking up to them.

"Hello, ladies. I am Ballos.", he said getting their attention. "If you wish, we can alter your dresses so that they are more comfortable for you and doesn't show much cleavage."

"Thank you, sir. I'd like that.", Selece said.

"Me too.", Alchemy said.

"Same here.", Mandy said.

"Very good.", Ballos said. "I'll have my assistant, Marron, take your measurements and we'll have your dresses altered as soon as we can.", he said as he went to go get Marron, when Angelo walked into the store with his grandmother, Kadma.

"Hello, girls.", Kadma said to the girls.

"Hey, ladies!", Angelo said.

"Your Highness.", Selece said as she, Mandy, Alchemy, Will, and Miranda bowed to Angelo.

'Can't believe that I have to bow to him.', Cornelia thought to herself as she bowed as well. 'I so look forward to the day he'll be bowing to me!'

"Your Majesty!", Ballos said as he bowed to Angelo. "It is an honor to have you in our store!"

"Thank you, my good man.", Angelo said to the owner of the store. "I take it that you're Ballos?"

"Y-Yes I am, Your Majesty.", Ballos said. "You've heard of me?"

"Well when I asked about who to go to when it comes to formal clothes, your name came up.", Angelo said. "So can you help me out?"

"It would be an honor, Your Majesty!", Ballos said. "I shall go get our best formal attire!", he said as he went to the back of the store."

"I take it that you are looking for dresses to wear.", Kadma said to the girls as she looked at the what Mandy, Selece, and Alchemy had on.

"More or less.", Mandy said.

"I still don't see why you need to have any changes made.", Cornelia said. "Okay. I get that you want to be comfortable and everything, but what's wrong with showing off a bit of cleavage?"

"You call this a bit of cleavage?!", Selece asked before turning to Angelo. "When you see me in this, what do you focus on, Your Highness?"

"And please be honest.", Alchemy said.

"First off, I have to do this when talking to any of you while you're in those dresses.", Angelo said as he held his hands up so that he was only seeing Selece and Alchemy's faces and not their cleavage. "It looks like your about to pop out of those dresses!"

"Thank you!", Alchemy said.

"And they do look quite uncomfortable.", Miranda said.

"It can't be all that bad.", Will said. "Can it?"

"Of course it isn't.", Cornelia said. "They're just not use to wearing clothes like that."

"Oh really?!", Mandy asked. "Then let's see you two put on dresses like this!"

"Yeah!", Alchemy said. "Let's see how you do in these kind of dresses."

"Okay then! We will!", Cornelia said as she grabbed Will's hand and pulled her to the other dresses. "Come on, Will! Let's go get a dress!"

"Oh brother.", Will said as she was being pulled along.

"By the way, have you three picked a new look for your Battle Warrior form?", Angelo asked.

"No such luck.", Alchemy said as she, Mandy, and Selece went behind the changing screens to change clothes. "I know that it may sound a bit vain, but I want to wear something that looks okay on me while I fight."

"There's nothing wrong with that, young lady.", Kadma said. "I don't mean to brag, but me and my fellow Guardians looked pretty good in our outfits. You can tell by what Cassidy has on now."

"You know something, you're right, Mrs. Vanders.", Selece said when an idea came to her. "I just came up with something for us to wear, girls!"

"You did?", Alchemy asked. "What?"

"You'll see.", Selece said with a smile as she came out from behind the changing screen dressed in what she was already wearing before she came into the store. "I could use your help, Mrs. Vanders. As well as Cassidy, Mrs. Halinor, and Ms. Yan Lin."

"Of course.", Kadma said. "And I'm sure Cassidy, Halinor, and Yan Lin will be happy to help.", she said as Alchemy and Mandy came out dressed in their normal clothes.

"Help with what?", Will asked as she and Cornelia came up to them each with a dress like the other girls had on.

"Nothing important.", Selece said. "Now let's see you in those dresses.", she said as Will changed her and Cornelia back to their normal selves.

"Yes. This should be interesting.", Miranda said.

"Are right then.", Cornelia said as she and Will went behind the changing screens.

"This should be good.", Angelo said as he waited with the others for Will and Cornelia to put their dresses on.

A few minutes later, with Alchemy helping Cornelia put her dress on and Selece doing the same for Will, both Guardians came out in the dresses they picked. And just like Selece, Alchemy, and Mandy, they were not looking to happy in them as the dresses were squeezing on their waist and pushing up their cleavage a bit much. Well Will didn't look comfortable. Cornelia, on the other hand, was doing her best to hide it.

"So, how do you two feel?", Miranda asked knowing that they weren't comfortable.

"How can anyone move around right in this?!", Will asked not liking how the dress felt. "I feel like my chest is about to pop out."

"That's how we felt in them.", Selece said.

"And it wasn't comfortable.", Mandy said.

"Speak for yourselves.", Cornelia said as she walked around a bit trying to hide her discomfort. "I feel like a true lady in this dress. It just takes some getting use to."

"Can you even breath right in that dress?", Alchemy asked.

"I can breath just fine thank you.", Cornelia said.

"Well I'm getting out of this dress!", Will said as she went behind the changing screens where her normal clothes were.

"I guess I should do the same.", Cornelia said as she did the same.

"Well as entertaining as this was, I have to get my new wardrobe done.", Angelo said.

"You know, you could always ask Hay Lin to do your wardrobe.", Cornelia suggested as she was getting out of her dress with some help from Alchemy.

"Yeah! She'd love to do that for you.", Will said as she, with some help from Selece, was now out of her dress and putting her normal clothes on.

"I'm sure she would.", Angelo said. "But, I'm going with one of the tailors here."

"Oh come on now.", Cornelia said as she to was putting her normal clothes on. "You know that she loves to make clothes. And you know that she'd say yes if you ask her."

"You're right. She would.", Angelo said.

"And this is where the 'but' comes in.", Cornelia said knowing what was coming.

"But, I wish to connect more with the people.", Angelo said. "And this is one way of doing that."

"Queen Elyon and Princess Mia are doing the same thing.", Alchemy said.

"And how do you know this?", Cornelia asked as she and Will stepped out from their changing screens dressed in their normal clothes.

"Drake told me.", Alchemy said. "One day, about a month ago, a family of local tailors came to the palace and presented Elyon and Mia a few dresses and gowns to wear. They loved them so much that they asked them to make some more clothes for them."

"A family of tailors, huh?", Will asked. "Did they have them checked out?"

"Indeed they did.", Kadma said. "The sisters came to me about the matter for some advice and I told them to simply ask around about them while having them checked out. They did this and learned that they were good people."

"And now they're making their clothes.", Cornelia said.

"Is that a problem, Cornelia?", Kadma asked.

"No. It's just that I figured that they along with King Angelo would of at least asked Hay Lin to work on something for them.", Cornelia said as she turned to Angelo. "I mean you both know that this is right up her alley."

"And one day, in the future, I will ask her to make me something.", Angelo said. "But right now, I'm going with one of the locals. Is that a problem, Ms. Hale?", he said in a way that told Cornelia to drop the subject."

"No it isn't, Your Majesty.", Cornelia said in a way that Angelo knew she wasn't ready to back down.

"Good. Cause I wouldn't want one of us to say something stupid that would get us in trouble.", Angelo said with a look that told Cornelia he wasn't going to back down either just as Ballos came out from the back.

"The clothes are ready for you to examine, Your Highness.", he said with a bow.

"Thank you, Ballos.", Angelo said as he kept eye contact with Cornelia. "I'll be right there.", he said as he began to head to the back. "Grandmother. Why don't you go with Selece, Mandy, and Alchemy and help them with their problem."

"Of course.", Kadma said.

"I'll see you later.", Angelo said as he went into the back with Ballos.

"What problem do you need help with?", Will asked as she transformed herself and Cornelia into their Guardian forms. "Maybe we can help too."

"Sorry, but in this case, we just need the help from Mrs. Vanders and her friends.", Selece said.

"Well, okay.", Will said as a woman with long russet colored hair with green eyes dressed in a plain dress and shoes came up to the girls.

"Please to meet you, I an Marron.", the woman said with a curtsy. "I shall be taking your measurements."

"Measure away.", Mandy said with a smile that Marron returned.

"Actually we'll have to go into one of our back rooms to take your measurements.", Marron said. "There you'll have to strip down to your undergarments so I can take more accurate measurements."

"That makes sense.", Selece said. "Okay. Let's go then.", she said as Marron led the way leaving Miranda, Will, and Cornelia to wait for them.

"So, you're apart of this joint operation, huh?", Cornelia asked Miranda. "How did that happen? If you don't mind me asking."

"I do not mind.", Miranda said. "Micheal and Aldarn came to Meridian and asked Queen Elyon if they could use my help in the operation.", she explained.

"And of course you said yes to helping them.", Will figured.

"Yes. For it is important that they complete this operation.", Miranda said.

"Well if that's the case, how about you fill us in on this joint operation.", Cornelia said.

"Sorry but I can not.", Miranda said. "I made a promise not to tell anyone about the operation. And I intend on keeping that promise."

"We only want to be of help, Miranda.", Will said. "And you said it yourself that it's important that the operation is completed."

"Yes. But..."

"That's enough girls.", Kadma said as she stood by Miranda. "If you were needed for this operation, then you would of been asked to help by the ones running it."

"We just want to make sure that everything works out right.", Will said.

"So in other words, you don't believe that they can't do this without the help of the Guardians.", Kadma said. "Or maybe you miss being the big heroes around here."

"It's not that.", Will said. "We just... We just miss being involved on things around here."

"Yeah! It's like who needs the Guardians when you have the mighty Mystic Battle Warriors here?!", Cornelia said.

"Girls, girls, girls.", Kadma said with a smile as she shook her head slowly. "As Guardians, it's your job to help a world when they are in need of your help. When you are no longer needed for the important things, you have done your job."

"Yan Lin told us this.", Will said.

"Good. Then be proud and leave it at that.", Kadma said. "I do not wish to hear of you doing something foolish which would ruin any friendships you have here.", she said just as Selece, Mandy, and Alchemy came out with Marron.

"Thank you for your time.", Marron said to the girls with a bow. "We shall have your dresses finished as soon as possible."

"There's no rush.", Alchemy said.

"Yeah! Take your time. We're in no hurry.", Selece said.

"So long as they're done and done right, we'll be happy.", Mandy said.

"Thank you.", Marron said. "Have a good day.", she said before walking off to attend to other matters.

"She seems nice.", Will said as they exited the shop and saw that there were a group of soldiers standing watch outside of the shop. "What the heck!"

"Where'd all these guys come from?", Cornelia asked.

"The king's royal guard.", Kadma said. "They were assigned to him a few days ago. They go with him whenever he leaves the palace."

"Like he needs the bodyguards.", Will said with a grin.

"Neither does Elyon, but she has the same thing for her when she leaves the palace.", Alchemy said.

"That's true.", Will said. "Guess they just wish to play it safe."

"Pretty much.", Selece said. "I hear Nesson wants to do the same with the rest of us as well seeing as we're in the Royal Court.", she said when the city's clock tower's bells rang two times letting the people know that it was now two o'clock.

"It's 2:00 already?!", Mandyy questioned surprised by how much time has passed. "If we're going to do this, we better what we need to do now, Selece!"

"Right.", Selece said in agreement.

"Did we miss something?", Cornelia asked.

"I have plans for tonight and wish to be ready on time.", Mandy said.

"Later!", Alchemy said as the three Battle Warriors teleported away with Kadma and Miranda in tow.

"Okay. What was that all about and what plans does Mandy have tonight?", Cornelia asked as they were walking away from the clothing shop.

"I think I know.", Will said with a small smile. "Let's go find the others and head back to Earth. We have somethings to do."

"Okay.", Cornelia said wondering what Will was talking about. "Besides. I want to fill Hay Lin on what Elyon and Angelo are doing when it comes to their wardrobe."

"You just want to get something started.", Will said.

"Well duh!", Cornelia said as they teleported away.

Now in another part of the city, we have one Irma Lair standing in front of the palace blacksmith's forge where the soldiers' weapons are made with the sack of clothes she took from Martin. With a smirk on her face she walks up to the forge and tosses the clothes into the fire one piece of clothes at a time.

"That'll teach him!", Irma said when she tossed the last article of clothing into the fire. "I could use a snack.", she said when suddenly...

'Hey Irma!', Taranee said as she contacted her through their telepathic link. 'Meet us at Elyon's palace!'

'What's wrong?!', Irma asked. 'Is there an attack?! I can so use the action!'

'No! But we need to talk to Elyon about something!', Taranee said.

'On my way!', Irma said before teleporting to Elyon's palace.

Once at the palace, Irma found the girls waiting for her at the doors of the palace where there was a slightly upset Hay Lin.

"Did I miss something?", Irma asked.

"We'll tell you once we're inside.", Taranee said as Will stepped up to the four guards that stood at the doors of the palace.

"We, the Guardians of Kandrakar, wish to speak with Her Majesty, Queen Elyon.", Will said.

The guards nodded to her and open the door for the Guardians to enter the palace. Once inside, the girls made their way to the throne room to talk to Elyon. Yet Irma was still curious about why Hay Lin was upset.

"So what's wrong, Hay-Hay?", Irma asked her best friend.

"I'll show you.", Taranee said as she used their link to show Irma what Will and Cornelia showed her when they met up with her back in the Drakken Kingdom.

"Oh! Okay! Now it all makes sense.", Irma said understanding what was going on with Hay Lin. "I know that you're upset, Hay Lin, but it's not like we can demand that Elyon and Angelo let you make their clothes."

"True, but we can still voice our opinion on it.", Cornelia said. "I mean I get that they want to connect more with their people, but that doesn't mean that they couldn't ask Hay Lin to make a few outfits for them. And the same goes for those in their royal courts that know us. Especially one Eric Lyndon!"

"Well, that's why we're here.", Taranee said as they had arrived at the throne room doors. "So let's be calm about this. Okay?"

"We wish to have an audience with Queen Elyon.", Will said to the four guards that stood at the doors of the throne room.

"Neither Queen Elyon or Princess Mia are in the throne room at the moment.", one of the guards said.

"Can you tell us where they are?", Cornelia asked.

"They are inspecting some clothes that were made for them by a family of tailors.", the other guard said.

"Is that so?", Irma asked. "And where is that? If you don't mind me asking."

"I shall take you there.", another of the guards said as he led the way to whee Elyon and Mia were.

It didn't take long for the guard to lead the girls to where the royal sisters were. But also there were Caleb and Aldarn who were standing guard.

"Hey you.", Caleb said happy to see Cornelia as they shared a kiss.

"Greetings, friends.", Aldarn said. "What brings you here today?"

"Well we heard that Queen Elyon and Princess Mia were having clothes made for them and decided to talk to them about it.", Irma said.

"Is there a problem?", Aldarn asked.

"Is there something that we should know about the tailors?", Caleb asked.

"No. It's just that there are others who would like to make some outfits for Elyon and Mia as well.", Will said as she gestured towards a somewhat upset Hay Lin.

"Oh.", Caleb said knowing where Will was going.

"Am I missing something?", Aldarn asked.

"Nothing we have to worry about.", Caleb said as he allowed the girls to enter the room. "And girls.", he said getting their attention. "No arguments. Please."

"I can't promise that.", Hay Lin said as they entered the room.

"Okay. What was that about?", Aldarn asked as he notice the look on Hay Lin's face. "Out of all of them, Hay Lin is the nicest one."

"Hay Lin is a tailor as well as an artist.", Caleb explained.

"And she's upset that Her Majesty didn't ask her to make some clothes for her.", Aldarn said figuring things out.

"Yeah.", Caleb said knowing that they were going to hear some arguing sooner or later.

"Oh boy.", Aldarn said not liking where this was going. "So much for a calm and quite day.", he said with a sigh.

 **A/N: From Miranda becoming apart of the joint operation to Irma taking her anger out on some clothes, things have gotten pretty interesting. How will things turn out when the girls talk to Elyon and Mia? And what kind of outfits will Selece, Alchemy, and Mandy make with the help of Kadma, Halinor, Yan Lin, and Cassidy? Find out these and a few more things in the next chapter.**

 **Please review.**


	15. Chapter XV

**Chapter XV:**

Once in the room, the girls saw two men sorting through some clothes and laying some on a table. Both men had black hair and blue eyes. But one of them was older than the other. The girls then heard voices from behind some changing screens and figured that it was Elyon and Mia along with another woman or two.

"Can I help you ladies?", the older man asked before he recognized them. "Wait! I know you! You're the Guardians!"

"Girls?", Elyon called out as she stepped out from behind the changing screens dressed in a white toga that went down to her ankles with brown sandals and gold bracers. "Hey!", she said happy to see them.

"Hey!", Cornelia said as they shared a hug.

"I see that you met Petron and his son, Klien.", Elyon said to which both men bowed to them.

"Tales of your brave act have been told far and wide throughout all of Meridian.", Klien said.

"Tis an honor to meet you.", Petron said just as Mia stepped out dressed in an outfit that looked a lot like her Guardian outfit.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say that you were transformed.", Will said as two other women stepped out from behind the changing screens.

"You can thank Petron's wife, Yuma and their daughter, Nora.", Mia said. "They do great work.", she said as both women bowed to the Guardians.

Both women had long blonde hair with blue eyes only Yuma was older looking, yet it didn't so much with her appearance.

"So how do you like your outfit, Your Majesties?", Nora asked as Elyon and Mia looked in the full body mirrors they had set up for them to look at the clothes the tailors brought them to try in.

"Very nice.", Mia said as she looked at her outfit while stretching a bit in the outfit. "This will do nicely."

"Glad you like it.", Klien said. "What of you, Queen Elyon?"

"I love it!", Elyon said with a smile as she turned around while looking at herself in the mirror. "This will do nicely for when I go to the Oceania Kingdom!"

"Excellent!", Petron said. "We are still working on the other outfits that you ordered, but we shall have them ready soon."

"Splendid!", Elyon said. "You shall be paid for what you have brought today."

"Thank you, Your Majesty.", Yuma said.

"You know, if you girls want, we could ask Petron and his family to work on something for you.", Mia offered to the Guardians.

"Thanks, but we have someone who can make some clothes just as good.", Irma said. "If not better.", she said being rude on purpose and Mia and Elyon knew it.

"Someone who would of loved to make some clothes for you and Queen Elyon.", Will said as she gestured towards Hay Lin to which Elyon let out a tiring sigh knowing where Will was going with this.

"Aldarn!", Elyon called to which the Galhot warrior came into the room.

"Yes, Your Majesty?", Aldarn asked with a bow.

"Can you please give Petron and his family to get their payment as well as a royal escort home.", Elyon said. "I have some matters to attend to."

"Of course, Your Majesty.", Aldarn said.

"Good day to you, Your Majesty.", Nora said with a kind smile.

"Good day to you and your family, Nora.", Elyon said returning the smile before they left with Aldarn.

Elyon watched as the family left the room and closed the door behind them. Elyon then turned to the girls and...

"Did you really have to do that?", Elyon said knowing that an argument was about to start.

"Well we were only speaking the truth.", Cornelia said to which Elyon rolled her eyes while letting out a sigh as she headed behind the changing screens with Mia to change their clothes. "I mean come on, Ellie! You know that this is Hay Lin's thing! She'd love to make you some outfits!"

"Is that the reason you all came here?", Elyon asked. "To complain about me not coming to Hay Lin about making me some clothes."

"How did you find out about this anyway?", Mia asked.

"From Alchemy when we learned about Angelo going to some guy named Ballos about having a wardrobe made.", Will said. "He said that he wants to connect more with his people."

"Well that is what I'm doing.", Elyon said. "Petron and his family have been the tailors to my family for generations."

"Even Phobos?", Taranee asked.

"Not by choice.", Elyon said. "They were forced to make his clothes or face being separated."

"Okay, but you could have at least ask Hay Lin to make you a few clothes, Elyon.", Irma said. "Same goes for you, Mia?"

"Oh really?", Mia asked. "Well last I checked I did accept her offered to make me some clothes for me when I go to Earth. And they were very nice I might add."

"And you know that I let you make me a few skirts for me on Earth, Hay Lin. Not to mention any alterations to some of my other Earth clothes.", Elyon said as she stepped out from the changing screens dressed I her regular gown along with Mia who was dressed in the same type of gown only it was blue.

"I know, but you never asked me to make you something for here.", Hay Lin said. "I can make some great outfits for you, Elyon! And you too, Mia! Just give me a chance!"

"I'm sorry, Hay Lin, but Petron and his family are already working on a lot of outfits for me.", Elyon said. "And they'll be done soon for what I have planned."

"And what do you have planned?", Will asked.

"Well when August comes around, I along with Angelo, will be going to the other kingdoms together.", Elyon began to explain.

"Really? Now?", Taranee asked.

"Yes. With me passing the Trials and Angelo defeating Tarnas and taking his place as king, we figured that it was time we started making relations with the other kingdoms.", Elyon explained. "At first, I was going to invite the rulers here to have a face to face with them. But the elders of Meridian and the elders of Drakken..."

"Hold up! Rewind!", Irma said. "The elders of Drakken?! The Drakken Kingdom has it's own elders too?!"

"Of course.", Mia said. "Each of the kingdoms has their own elders to help guide the rulers when the need arrives."

"Of course they do.", Cornelia said as she rolled her eyes knowing that things just got hard for them and their secret plans.

"As I was saying, the elders of Meridian and Drakken came to me and Angelo and suggested that we go to each of the other kingdoms for a face to cafe with them.", Elyon explained. "At first we weren't sure about it, so we went to Mrs. Kadma about it."

"Why go to her?", Cornelia asked.

"Well she was the ruler of Zambala for a long time.", Elyon said. "And when we went to her about it, she said that it was a good idea but we should go to a wiser source about this. So I went to the Oracle while Angelo went to the Mystic Battle Warrior Grand Elders. The Grand Elders said that it was a wise thing to do."

"And the Oracle?", Will asked.

"He said the same thing.", Elyon said. "So Angelo and I decided to do this together. So we, along with a royal escort, will be spending a week in each kingdom."

"And where does Petron and his family come in?", Irma asked.

"Elyon is going to need a new wardrobe for each kingdom she goes to.", Taranee figured.

"Yes. And that is a large order.", Elyon said. "Something Petron and his family is used to filling with all the workers they have working under them. All they needed were my measurements and they went from there."

"Oh please! Hay Lin could do it too!", Irma said. "And with us helping and using our powers it could of been done in no time!", she bragged.

"Oh really?", Mia asked as she faced Irma.

"Yeah! Really!", Irma said as she stepped up to Mia.

"Tell me, Water Guardian. Do any of you know of the cultures or fashions for the other kingdoms?", Mia asked. "Actually, have any of you been to any of the other kingdoms?"

"You know that we haven't.", Irma said.

"Then why say that you can do something when you know that you can't?", Mia asked.

"Because we would of went to each of the kingdoms and learned of their ways!", Irma said. "Thus allowing us to do the clothes needed for Elyon and Angelo's trip!"

"Plus, we would have the Angelo's Battle Warrior team to help out as well.", Cornelia said. "As well as some other friends."

"So you're saying the the five of you, plus other friends, would be able to go to the other kingdoms and learn of their culture and fashion and then make at least thirty-five to forty outfits for me and Angelo each in a months time? That's seventy to eighty outfits all together. ", Elyon asked. "And this involves the both of us trying on the clothes to see what changes that would need to be done."

"Yes!", Irma said. "Yes we can!"

"And let's not forget your Guardian training and duties.", Elyon said. "Not to mention the Battle Warriors duties in the Drakken Kingdom. Then there's Will, Cassidy, and Mandy's swim team tryouts. And then there's Alchemy and Selece's gymnastics, Angelo and Micheal's martial arts, Wreck 55 gigs, Cornelia's ice skating, Taranee dancing at Jensen's, Hay Lin working at the Silver Dragon. And then there's what you all are doing in the Drakken Kingdom. Do I really need to spell it out for you."

"No.", Will said. "We can't do it with all that we already have in our lives.", she admitted.

"That is why I didn't say anything about this around you, Hay Lin.", Elyon said as she walked up to her friend. "You would of gotten excited and wanted to do it not even thinking about what you already have on your plate."

"Petron and his family have plenty of workers that can do this.", Mia said. "And they know about the other kingdoms and their fashion and cultures. It's their business to know so they can make the clothes they make for the many citizens of Meridian."

"One of these days I'll come to you about making me some dresses and outfits. But for now, Petron and his family will be making my clothes.", Elyon said. "Try to understand."

"My sister means not insult to you, Hay Lin.", Mia said. "She respects your craft very much. She has told me about the things you can do and I must say that you are very gifted.", she said making Hay Lin smile a bit.

"Speaking of respect, why didn't you let us know about you going to Kandrakar when you went there?", Will asked. "I mean we are the Guardians of Kandrakar after all. We should of been there."

"Why? It wouldn't of changed things.", Elyon said. "The Oracle would of said the same thing."

"We know, Elyon, but it would of been nice to know what was going on.", Taranee said. "We are your friends after all."

"Just my friends? What about Angelo?", Elyon asked. "Is he not your friend too? Or do you feel the same way Matt feels about him?"

"So Angelo told you about that, huh?", Will asked.

"It came up when I asked him how you all were doing in the Drakken Kingdom.", Elyon said. "I'm sorry that you went through what you went through that day.", she said to Will.

"It's okay.", Will said with a small smile. "Things worked out in the end."

"I'm glad.", Elyon said. "Now as for you all knowing what was going on, well no offence, but this is something we can handle on our own girls. You're not needed for this."

"Indeed. Everything is under control.", Mia said.

"Well if you don't mind me asking, is Caleb one of the leaders of this escort?", Cornelia asked.

"No. He isn't.", Elyon said. "I have Julian, Tynar, and Aldarn leading my royal escort.", she said as she saw the look on Cornelia's face. "Is that a problem?"

"Well with all due respect, Elyon, yes.", Will said.

"And where would the problem be, Will?", Elyon asked. "With Caleb not being a part of my escort?"

"No. With Tynar and some of his kind being a part of it.", Will said. "He used to serve under Phobos. Remember?"

"And you know how some of your people feel about him and his kind now.", Irma said.

"Think of how the other kingdoms feel about his kind.", Taranee said. "It could cause trouble for you."

"And you don't think that thought has crossed my mind?", Elyon asked. "Even Tynar brought it up to me."

"Then why have him and some of his kind as part of your escort?", Hay Lin. "It's way to dangerous for you and them."

"Because Tynar and his fellow Holtophs are part of this kingdom too!", Elyon said getting fed up. "I will not just exclude them from important things just because some of the people don't like them. They need to see that they are good people that were misguided by my brother and his lies."

"We get it, Elyon. You want to make peace between all of your people.", Will said hoping to calm things. "We just think that, in this case, you shouldn't have any Holtophs involved in this."

"Actually, if we're being honest, I think that you and Angelo should allow us Guardians to be involved in your escorts.", Irma suggested.

"Is that so?", Elyon asked.

"Well think about it.", Irma said. "As part of your escorts, we'll get to see the other kingdoms and learn of their ways. Plus, Angelo can have his fellow Battle Warrior as part of your escorts as well, thus allowing some of us to be with our boyfriends and friends through this."

"And of course, you would want me and Angelo to add Caleb and Matt to our escort as well.", Elyon said.

"Well that would be nice.", Cornelia said. "Plus, it would help smooth things over with Matt when it comes to what happened between him and Angelo."

"Plus, if I know Angelo some of his soldiers that served under Tarnas are apart of his escort.", Taranee said. "And we know that isn't a smart move."

"But he would want to show that all of his soldiers are good people.", Hay Lin said. "Just like what you want to do with the Holtophs, Elyon."

"Good intentions, but not a smart move.", Taranee said.

"And you believe that having the Guardians, Mystic Battle Warriors, Caleb and Matt as our escorts along with soldiers that never served under my brothers and Tarnas would be the better thing to do.", Mia said.

"Well let's be honest. We did help Elyon defeat Phobos.", Irma said. "And we took down Cedric when he swallowed Phobos and his stolen powers."

"And together with the Battle Warriors and our other allies, we defeated the AoE(Alliance of Evil).", Hay Lin said.

"Who better than us to be your royal escorts?", Will asked thinking they got their point across.

"Also, the citizens for the other kingdoms may want to hear about all of our adventures.", Irma said. "Now why deny them that?"

"Besides. Better to have us, with our powers, to protect you than those who's butts we used to kick pretty easy.", Cornelia bragged getting a laugh out of Irma and a giggle out of Hay Lin while Will and Taranee slapped their foreheads not believing what Cornelia just said.

'Idiot!', Will and Taranee thought to themselves.

Listening to everything from outside the room was Caleb who was just as surprised at what Cornelia just said.

'Oh boy! She just blew it', he thought to himself knowing that his girlfriend just messed things up.

"That's enough!", Mia said having enough of things. "I will not stand here and let you insult our soldiers the way you just did!"

"Neither will I!", Elyon said. "You went to far, Cornelia!"

"I'm sorry, Elyon, but I'm only being honest about the Holtoph soldiers.", Cornelia said. "They maybe tough, but they're no match for us.", she bragged.

"Sad but true.", Irma agreed.

"Let's calm down for a minute here.", Will said trying to ease the tension in the room. "Elyon. Mia. Cornelia meant no insult to your soldiers. Right, Cornelia?"

"Of course not.", Cornelia said to which Will and Taranee breathed a sigh of relief. "I was only stating a fact."

"Cornelia!", Taranee said in a scornful tone.

"What?!", Cornelia asked as if she did nothing wrong. "It may sound harsh, but it has to be said."

"Need I remind you that those same soldiers aided you in defending the Oracle and his council along with the Fortress of Infinity when Nerissa trapped him and most of his council in a mystic energy bubble when you had no one else to help you.", Elyon said.

"Brave men who put their lives on the line for their homeland. And do it without any powers I might add.", Mia said.

"And what does that mean?", Irma asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"I mean that if you didn't have your powers, you'd be five ordinary girls who would always stay in the palace whenever my sister invited you to our world.", Mia said. "I bet that you wouldn't even go down into the city unless it was with an escort.", she said with a grin and a smirk.

"This from the one who couldn't be the Heart of Metamoor.", Cornelia said getting Mia's attention. "You were just a regular little princess who was almost killed by her older brother only to survive and gain the powers of the Dark Forest. Lucky you. I wonder how you would be without your powers.", she said not being afraid of Mia.

"That enough, Cornelia!", Elyon said. "You know what Mia went through in the Dark Forest, and you still bring that up just to try and win an argument!"

"That's okay, sister. Let the petty little Guardian say what she wants.", Mia said as she didn't take her eyes off Cornelia who was narrowing her eyes at her. "For I know that she and at least one of her fellow Guardians only wish to be part of your royal escort just to try and gain more fame around our world.", she said as she looked at Irma out of the corner of her eye and saw that she was glaring at her just like Cornelia was. "You only wish to brag about all that you and your fellow Guardians have done for our world to gain more fame from the citizens of the other kingdoms. And as for how I would be without my powers, I would be quite capable of handling myself thank you. I was trained to survive on my own. Not to mention how to fight. Tell me Cornelia, can you say the same thing or are you one that would hide in the corner like a coward?", she said as she was now face to face with Cornelia when the door to the room was suddenly kicked open by Caleb who marched into the room ready to defend Cornelia.

"That's enough, Mia!", Caleb shouted. "You have no right to speak that way to Cornelia or any of the Guardians! Now back away from her now! Before you do something you may regret."

"That I may regret?", Mia asked as she turned to face Caleb. "She and her fellow Guardian insult your fellow soldiers, brave men that you have fought beside, and you defend that?!"

"I could hear what was being said in here and I am not happy with what she and the other Guardians have said.", Caleb said. "But sadly it is the truth.", he said getting a smile out of Cornelia.

"Is that how you truly feel, Caleb?", Elyon asked.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but it is.", Caleb said. "I know that you mean well, but to take any Holtophs with you as your escort would be a bad choice for you."

"I thank you for your honesty, Caleb.", Elyon said. "But I will not change my mind about this. Tynar and some of his best men will be apart of my escort. And that is final."

"As you wish, You Majesty.", Caleb said with a bow.

"Well can you at least have Caleb be part of your escort too?", Cornelia asked. "I mean he did lead the rebellion after all! He's a heo to the people!"

"Which is why he will be staying here to help Raythor and Drake lead my army while I'm away.", Elyon said. "As a captain, Caleb can lead patrols around the kingdom to defend it from any and all dangers."

"That is why you are not part of the royal escort.", Mia said. "You are needed more here, Captain Hart."

"And I take it that you will be ruling here while Elyon is away.", Will figured.

"Yes. I will.", Mia said. "I do not need to go to the other kingdoms. This is a journey for my sister to go on."

"And that settles that.", Elyon said. "Now as much as I'd like to hang out with you, girls, I have other things to attend to today. So I shall see you later.", she said as she left the room wanting to put some distance between her and the girls.

"Captain Hart. I would like to have a word with you later this evening.", Mia said as she left the room as well leaving the girls and Caleb to talk.

"Yes, Your Majesty.", Caleb said knowing that he was in for it.

"Crap!", Cornelia said knowing that she had messed up.

"Crap is right!", Will said as Taranee closed the door. "What were you thinking insulting the Holtophs like that?!"

"It was meant as a joke.", Cornelia said. "I didn't mean for it to come out as an insult."

"Well it did.", Caleb said. "Just be glad that I busted in here the way I did."

"Why did you do that anyway?", Hay Lin asked. "You knew that it would get Mia mad at you."

"That was the point.", Caleb said. "Better for her to get mad at me than at any of you."

"What could she do to us?", Irma asked.

"Besides kick our butts?", Taranee asked.

"How about banish you from the kingdom for a while.", Caleb said. "And yes, she can do that."

"She is a princess after all.", Hay Lin said.

"That's true.", Will said. "Any idea what she might do to you?"

"No idea.", Caleb said. "Which is why I'm going to present my idea about tracking down any of Phobos' followers to her tonight."

"Good idea.", Will said. "But have you found those that are loyal to you yet?"

"I found some.", Caleb said. "And I have them recruiting others that are loyal to me. I'll have my team before you know it. As for you five, watch yourselves around the queen and her sister. You can't start anymore arguments with them. Not with what's at stake."

"You're right. I'm sorry, honey.", Cornelia said as she hugged Caleb. "I'll be careful next time."

"Please do.", Caleb said before they shared a kiss. "But for now, I think it's best that you leave and come back some other time."

"I think that you're right.", Will said as she got ready to open a fold. "But first, we have to go get Matt from Kandrakar."

"Hold up, Will!", Irma said stopping Will from opening a fold. "Let's head to Yaga first."

"Yaga? Why?", Will asked.

"I need to see Martin.", Irma said as a smirk formed on her face.

"What did you do?", Taranee asked knowing that Irma did something.

"Something hot!", she said with a sneaky smile.

"Oh brother.", Taranee said before she, Will, Irma, and Hay Lin teleported away.

"See you later.", Cornelia said before they shared another kiss before she teleported away.

"See you.", Caleb said as he left the room to attend to his duties.

As for the girls, once they arrived in Yaga, Irma flew to the palace with the girls right behind her. She couldn't wait to tell Martin what she did with the outfits she helped him pick. Once at the palace, Will asked to speak with Martin. They were then guided to the throne room where Angelo was speaking with Martin and another man.

"Hey you!", Irma said in a chipper tone.

"She's a bit to happy.", Taranee said to Will who nodded.

"She must of did something big.", Hay Lin said knowing her best friend.

"There you are!", Martin said to Irma. "I know that you're anger about me not liking that outfit you picked for me, but I need those clothes that you took."

"Ooooooh. Sorry babe. But I can't give them back to you.", Irma said with a smile.

"I'm afraid to ask this, but why can't you give them back to me?", Martin asked.

"Because... I tossed them in the fire of the palace blacksmith.", Irma said still smiling.

"You burned them?!", Martin asked surprised by his girlfriend's actions.

"Well if you wouldn't wear one of the outfits, that I picked for you, then you get nothing!", Irma said proud of herself.

"You burned my clothes?!", the man that was also there asked getting mad. "How could you do that?!"

The man was at least in his min-thirties and had black hair with green eyes and was of average build dressed in a pair of tan pants with brown shoes and a blue shirt with blue finger-less gloves.

"Who the heck are you?", Cornelia asked.

"The one who made the clothes that she burned!", the man said as he pointed at Irma.

"Uh-oh!", Irma said knowing that she was in for it.

"Guardians of Kandrakar, may I introduce you to Trevor.", Martin said. "The tailor who was kind enough to bring me some clothes to go through and make some outfits to wear around here. Some of which Irma burned."

"Why would you burn my clothes?!", Trevor asked Irma. "I worked hard to make those clothes and you just burned them without a care in the world!"

"Calm down, man.", Irma said. "They're just clothes. It's not a big deal.", she said with a small laugh.

"Not a big deal? Not a big deal?!", Trevor snapped as he glared at Irma. "Those clothes were not yours to burn! I worked hard at making those clothes. From buying the fabrics to make the clothes to getting the measurements and making the clothes. And you just decided to destroy them as if it was nothing!"

"Well they're gone now.", Irma said. "So let's just move on and forget about them.", she said.

"That's it!", Trevor said before turning to Angelo. "Your Majesty! I demand justice for what the Guardian did to my work!"

"Ha! Yeah right!", Irma laughed.

"Can you tell me why this is so important to you, Trevor?", Angelo asked.

"I didn't just work on these clothes alone.", Trevor said. "My two children, who stayed up late a few nights, helped me as best they could when it came to making the dye for the clothes and dying them. Do you know how proud I felt when my son and daughter said that they wanted to do what I did when they got older?", he said as his eyes began to water.

"Awwwww!", Hay Lin said touched by what Trevor was saying.

"Aw crap.", Irma said knowing that she in trouble.

"You are so hosed.", Will said to Irma.

"Well, Trevor, you sure have pleaded your case.", Angelo said. "How about you, Irma?"

"They're just clothes!", Irma said thinking that it was all stupid. "It's not like the guy can't make more!"

"I agree with Irma on this.", Cornelia said. "I mean had Martin agreed to wear one of the outfits she picked for him, then she wouldn't of burned the other clothes. Part of this is his fault."

"She had me dressed as a wizard.", Martin said.

"Seriously?", Cornelia asked Irma.

"It was cool looking!", Irma said.

"Oh brother.", Cornelia said as she rolled her eyes

"Okay. I've heard enough.", Angelo said. "And here is my judgement."

"This should be good.", Taranee said to herself.

"Irma Lair, with what you've done, I'm giving you three choices.", Angelo said.

"Three choices?", Irma asked.

"Yes three.", Angelo said. "First choice is this. You can make some clothes under Trevor's guidance."

"What?!", Irma asked.

"Two. Trevor can challenge you in something of my choosing.", Angelo said. "Or three, you can leave my kingdom and not come back for... How many outfits was it, Martin?"

"Four, Your Majesty.", Martin said.

"Four outfit, huh?.", Angelo questioned. "Okay then. Four weeks it is."

"Four weeks?!", Irma questioned. "That's not fair!"

"What's not fair is what you did with those clothes.", Angelo said. "You could of just left the clothes here but you just had to go and toss them in the blacksmith's furnace. Bad form, Ms. Lair. Bad form indeed."

"This so isn't cool!", Irma complained. "Back me up here, girls!"

"Actually, I'm with Trevor on this one, Irma.", Hay Lin said.

"Say what?!", Irma asked surprised by her best friend.

"Sorry, but as a tailor, I can understand how he feels.", Hay Lin said. "To have your work destroyed by someone who didn't even give it a second thought. That just hurts.", she said.

"Thank you, My Lady.", Trevor said.

"Yeah. Thanks for nothing, Hay-Hay.", Irma said knowing that she was done.

"Well Irma what is your decision?", Angelo asked.

"Can you give us a moment, Your Majesty?", Martin asked.

"Ten minutes.", Angelo said.

"Thank you.", Martin said before he teleported away with the girls.

"Where did they..."

"Worry not, Trevor. They'll be back.", Angelo said. "And if I'm right, Martin will of talked her into taking the first choice."

"If she does, can I make a request?", Trevor asked.

"What kind of request?", Angelo asked.

As for Martin he had teleported the girls to his chambers to talk. Once there the girls saw how Martin had his chambers. There were some shelves for books to go on as well as a large table for him to do any kind of work on. But what caught Irma's eye was the clothes that were on Martin's bed. They looked just like the outfits she helped him pick out earlier that day. The same that she burned!

"Where did you get these?!", Irma asked as she pointed at the outfits. "I thought that I burned them!"

"You did.", Martin said. "These outfits I got from some extra clothes Micheal had.", he explained.

"What's the table for?", Hay Lin asked.

"For any experiments that I may do.", Martin said. "Now about the choices you have.", he said to Irma. "I think you should take the first choice."

"Forget that!", Irma said. "I'm taking the second choice."

"A challenge of Angelo's choosing.", Will said thinking about it. "You sure about that?"

"Of course.", Irma said. "Angelo will probably pick something that will be fair for me and Trevor and if I win, the matter is dropped."

"And if Trevor wins?", Cornelia asked.

"Ten to one he'll have you make some clothes to make up for the ones you burned.", Hay Lin said.

"Then I'll just have to win.", Irma said.

"Yeah, I think you should take the first choice.", Taranee said.

"Not going to happen.", Irma said. "I can't believe Angelo suggested that in the first place! He may be a king but that doesn't mean he has to be a royal jerk!"

"He isn't being a jerk, Irma.", Martin said. "He's giving you a chance to do the right thing."

"He's right.", Taranee said. "By working on some clothes with Trevor, you're showing that you are trying to make up for what you've done."

"Aw man!", Irma whined knowing what she had to do. "Do I have to?"

"Yes!", everyone said.

A few minutes later, Martin and the girls teleported back to the throne room so Irma could give her answer.

"So have you made your choice, Irma?, Angelo asked hoping she'd make the right choice.

"I'll go with the first choice.", Irma said with a sigh.

"Good.", Angelo said happy with Irma's choice. "Now as for the clothes you will be making. I think that you should make a dress, a regular shirt, a blouse, a pair of pants, and a skirt. Trevor will teach you what you need to know. But you will have to do the work. Is this acceptable for you, Trevor?"

"Yes, Your Majesty.", Trevor said with a bow. "Hopefully, after this, the Guardian will have a better understanding and respect for tailors and what we do."

'Oh brother.', Irma thought to herself as she rolled her eyes.

"Okay then. You can start tomorrow and will work here in the palace.", Angelo said.

"Thank you, Your Majesty.", Trevor said. "Now I must head home for I know my wife and children are wondering when I'm coming home. Good day to you all.", he said before leaving.

"Well that was fun.", Irma said in a bored tone once Trevor had left the throne room.

"Question, Irma. Did you really have to burn the clothes?", Angelo asked. "I mean, come on. Just because Martin didn't like one of the outfits you wanted him to wear you go and toss the rest in a fire."

"Okay. I messed up. I get it.", Irma said. "But in the end, they're just clothes."

"You wouldn't do what you did to anything Hay Lin made would you?", Will asked.

"Of course not", Irma said.

"You better not.", Hay Lin said with her arms folded across her chest.

"And you shouldn't of done it to Trevor's clothes either.", Angelo said. "Nor anyone else's work. Unless it's evil or possesed by something."

"So can we help Irma in any way?", Hay Lin asked.

"No.", Angelo said. "Irma burned the clothes so she has to make things right."

"Aw, man.", Irma said with a sad sighed.

"Besides. I figured that the rest of you had things to do in other parts of the kingdom.", Angelo said.

"Oh yeah!", Hay Lin said as she slapped her forehead remembering her delivery work. "I wonder how Warren is doing."

"You can find out tomorrow. He's been asking about you thinking that something happened to you.", Angelo said.

"Well who will I be working with seeing as Irma will be here making clothes with Trevor?", Cornelia asked.

"Cassidy seeing as Mia will be busy in Meridian.", Angelo said.

"That can work.", Cornelia said.

"Oh my gosh! Matt!", Will said as she remembered that she needed to ge Matt from Kandrakar.

"What about Matt?", Martin asked.

"He's started his training with Tibor today.", Taranee said as Will opened a fold to Kandrakar.

"Really? Wow! I remember Grandma K telling about training under him, Alfor, and Luba.", Angelo said. "She said that they trained them pretty well."

"I wonder how he's doing.", Will said as she and the girls went through the fold.

"Good question.", Angelo said as the fold closed.

Angelo then went tpo attend to other matters that called for his attention. As for the girls once through the fold, they began to look for Matt. That didn't take long as they found him sitting outside the the fortress on the same training grounds he was training on. Also there was Tibor and Alfor. But as they got closer to them, the girls saw that Matt's clothes were dirty and a bit tattered from training. Yet the rest of him was okay. If he had any bruises, they were gone. But that didn't stop Will from being worried about him.

"Are you okay?!", Will asked as she ran up to him.

"I'm okay.", Matt said as they shared a hug. "I've been better, but I'm okay."

"What happened to you?", Taranee asked as she looked him up and down as she saw how bad his clothes looked.

"Some hard, HARD, training.", Matt said. "Not to mention confusing."

"What do you mean?", Hay Lin asked.

"I believe that Matthew means one of his lessons.", Alfor said as he began to explain.

 ** _Flashback_**

"Seriously?!", Matt asked Tibor as they were standing at the middle of a hill next to a sleigh that was full of rocks. "You want me to move this sleigh twenty feet?"

"That is correct.", Tibor said. "It may seem hard but it can be done. You have one hour to do this.", he said as he and Alfor walked off leaving Matt to his task.

"Good luck, Regent.", Alfor said as he walked off with Tibor.

"Please! I'll have this done way before then.", Matt said as he transformed into his Regent form. "Heck! I'll even have this sleigh at the top of this hill!", he proclaimed as he went behind the sleigh and tried to push it only to not even budge it an inch. "What the heck?! What gives?!", he asked as he continued to try and move the sleigh only to fail. "No way is this that heavy!", the Regent said as he stopped trying. "Something is up here."

Matt then walked around the sleigh and saw that there were only rocks in the sleigh and nothing more. Still thinking that there was something up, Matt decided to try and pull the sleigh. So he went to the front of the sleigh and grabbed the front of it and began to pull at it only to fail again.

"Oh come one!", Matt yelled as he kicked the sleigh in anger.

Matt then went behind the sleigh and flew at it hoping that he would be able to move it only it didn't move an inch.

"Would you move already!", Matt snapped as he fired his eye-beams at it only for it not to move. "Crap!"

For the next hour, Matt gave it all he had only for it not to move. Giving up, Matt simply sat down while changing back to normal and waited for Tibor and Alfor to return. Which wasn't long as they returned to find Matt lying on the ground tired from trying to move the sleigh.

"I see that you couldn't move the sleigh.", Tibor said.

"It can't be moved!", Matt said as he sat up. "I gave it my all and still couldn't move it!"

"Did you now?", Tibor said as he walked behind the sleigh and placed his hands on the back of it.

His hands then glowed with energy as he was able to push the sleigh with great ease surprising Matt as he jumped to his feet.

"H-How were you able to do that?!", Matt asked still amazed by what Tibor was able to do.

"By using my chi.", Tibor said. "It goes by other names on some worlds, but on Earth most call it chi. Chi is a lot like quintessence energy. Everyone has it and with enough training, one can harness it to do many a great things. Such as move a sleigh filled with one of the heaviest minerals in the universe."

"Well that explains why I couldn't move the sleigh.", Matt said. "You could of told me about the rocks."

"And you could of asked about them as well.", Alfor said. "Once again, you judged something without knowing about it completely. Much like what you can do with your powers with the proper training."

"That is if you are willing to go through with our training.", Tibor said.

"But know this. We will not only train you to be strong in your Regent form, but also as yourself.", Alfor said. "For the stronger you are as yourself the stronger you shall be in your Regent form."

"In the end the choice is yours, Matthew.", Tibor said knowing that the Regent wished to get stronger. "So what say you?"

"When do we get started?", Matt asked with a smirk ready to be stronger.

 _ **End Flashback**_

"Wow!", Irma said after hearing what happened. "That's some training."

"Yeah. But it'll pay off in the end.", Matt said as he was ready to go back to Earth.

"We shall see you tomorrow, young one.", Tibor said. "Be ready to work hard."

"I will.", Matt said as he gave Tibor and Alfor a respectful bow that they returned before walking off to attend to other matters.

"Are you sure about this, Matt?", Will asked as she opened a fold for Earth. "You know that you don't have to go through all this. You're plenty strong as it is now."

"Yeah, but that's just with my powers.", Matt said. "I need to be strong all around if I'm going to be of any real help to you all in the long run.", he said as they went through the fold.

"If that's how you feel.", Will said. "Just be careful okay? I don't want to see you get hurt in the long run.", she said as the fold closed behind them.

As for Alfor and Tibor, they were now walking through the halls of the Fortress of Infinity going over what happened with Matt today.

"He does have potential.", Alfor said.

"Indeed he does.", Tibor said. "If only we could guide him in the right direction."

"There is still hope.", Alfor said. "But as things are going now, he is going down the wrong path."

"The same can be said for the Guardians as well, my friend.", Tibor said. "They think they are doing the right thing and are willing to do what needs to be done to accomplish their goals. Even betray their friends to do so."

"A truly dangerous path indeed.", Alfor said. "But do you really think that training young Matthew will help steer him down the right path?"

"I honestly do not know, Alfor.", Tibor said. "But I do know that it will help him learn better control so he will not lose control in fierce battle."

"Then I believe that we may have our work cut out for us, my friend.", Aldor said getting a laugh out of Tibor.

Back on Earth, the girls and Matt had arrived in their secret HQ glad to be back on Earth.

"You know, girls, maybe we should do some special training to get tougher.", Irma suggested as she struck a bodybuilder's pose. "It could pay off when we pull off the big coup."

"Speaking of which, we need to form a plan of attack when we start the coup.", Taranee said. "Not to mention knowing when to begin the coup."

"Well I know that it has to be during Summer Break.", Will said. "Not this one but next Summer Break."

"Are you serious?!", Cornelia asked. "You mean that we have to put up with 'King Angelo' for a whole year before we do this?!"

"We have to take the Meridian Kingdom first, Cornelia.", Will said. "And before you say it, no it will not be easy. Not everybody is going to side with us. The moment they learn that we've freed Phobos and put him back on the Meridian throne, they'll be ready to fight against us and those that side with Caleb."

"And let's not forget about Mia.", Hay Lin said. "She'll be leading the charge to rescue Elyon once we capture her."

"Question. How are we going to capture her anyway?", Irma asked. "I mean she is the Heart of her world after all. Even if that stuff Rubis had us gathering up works, she'll still have her powers to use against us."

"I've already thought about that.", Taranee said. "The question is when and how do we pull all of this off?"

"We'll think of something.", Will said.

"Well at least we have a year to think of something.", Cornelia said not liking the idea about waiting until the next Summer Break to act.

"It has to be this way, Cornelia.", Will said. "Cause right now, we are in no shape to do anything. We need to be stronger and smarter if we are to pull off the coup right."

"Yeah. I guess you're right.", Cornelia said. "The last thing we need is for us to go in half cocked and get our butts kicked."

"Then it's settled.", Will said. "We have until next Summer to become better than we are now to pull off the coup."

"A whole year of 'King' Angelo.", Matt said with a grin. "That'll be fun.", he said as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. A barrel of laughs.", Irma said as she rolled her eyes as well.

"Question.", Hay Lin said. "What if we're not ready by next Summer?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there.", Will said. "But for now, let's focus on being ready by next Summer.", she said getting nods from the others.

'Oh we'll be ready!', Cornelia thought to herself. 'Make no mistake about that!'

"So you up for a double date?", Will asked Matt with a smile.

"Yeah! Sure!", Matt said returning the smile. "I just have to go change clothes."

"Good.", Will said.

"But who else are we going with?", Matt asked.

"If I'm right Micheal and Mandy.", Will said confusing Matt and the girls.

Later that evening, in the Meridian Kingdom, Caleb was heading for one the meeting rooms to speak with Princess Mia about what had happened earlier that day. Something he wasn't looking forward to but knew he had to do after what happened. Good thing he had his idea about going after the followers of Phobos with aid of Miranda and a select few that he trusted. He just had to convince Mia to agree to let him go forward with it. And that time was now seeing as he had found her in one of the meeting rooms waiting for him.

"Here goes nothing.", he said to himself as he walked up to the princess. "Good evening, Princess Mia."

"Good evening, Captain Hart.", Mia said as she turned to face Caleb. "We both know why you are here, so I'll cut to the chase. I'll give you a chance to explain yourself for what you did earlier today when you barged into that room and said what you said to me and how you said it.", she said with a stern look.

Now at the moment, Caleb wanted to say what he really thought about Mia but knew where that would put him. In a world of hurt followed by being demoted all the way down to a soldier. And that's if he was lucky. But he knew that he had to keep his cool and play the good soldier for the time being. So he took a deep breath and said what he needed to say.

"I know that I stepped out of line today, Your Majesty.", Caleb said knowing that he had to make this good. "It's just that I love Cornelia and would protect her with every fiber of my being. But I also care about my kingdom and do not wish for it to get on Kandrakar's bad side. That is why I did what I did today. Granted, I could of handled things a lot better."

"Yes. You could have.", Mia said. "As for the Guardians, they need to start treating Queen Elyon with a lot more respect than what they've been treating her. They think that just because they've been good friend on Earth, they can be the same way here. When it's just them, that's fine. But in front of others is another matter. Especially in front of royal dignitaries and the good citizens of our kingdom. This has to change or some may think that if the Guardians don't treat my sister with the proper respect, then why should they? Do you want that to happen, Captain?"

"Of course not, Your Highness.", Caleb said.

"Then I will leave it to you to pass on my message.", Mia said. "And if they have a problem with that, then send them my way. I shall speak with them about the matter."

"That will not be necessary, Your Majesty.", Caleb said.

"I certainly hope not.", Mia said.

"Is that all Your Majesty?", Caleb asked.

"Do you have somewhere to be, Captain Hart?", Mia asked.

"No. It's just that I have something I wish to discuss with you about.", Caleb said.

"And that is?", Mia asked.

"Phobos and his followers.", Caleb said getting Mia's attention. "They are still plenty of them out there somewhere in the kingdom, Your Majesty. And they need to be found and brought to justice."

"And you wish to do this, Captain Hart?", Mia asked.

"Yes.", Caleb said.

"And who else will be with you if you are giving permission to do this?", Mia asked. "Before you answer that, I wish to bring this before the queen tomorrow. Understand?"

"Yes, Your Majesty.", Caleb said with a bow. 

"Good.", Mia said. "Until then, go and get some rest. You will need it for tomorrow.", she said a she left Caleb alone in the room.

'So far, so good.', Caleb thought to himself thinking that he may have a chance at this. 'I just have to convince Elyon to allow this to happen.'

Back on Earth, Will and Matt were at the mall heading for the cinema where Will figured Micheal and Mandy were. That is if they were having a date.

"Are you sure they're here, Will?", Matt asked as they were walking through the mall. "For all you know, Mandy could be doing something else. Heck! We don't even know if she and Micheal are even dating.", he said as they came up to the cinema.

It was then that Will grabbed Matt's head and turned it so that he was looking at thre ticket booth and saw Micheal and Mandy together.

"Okay then.", Matt said.

"So you ready to do this?", Will asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be.", Matt said. "But why are we doing this anyway?"

"If they're still dating, then we have a chance to stop them from getting together.", Will explained. "Which may give us a chance to get Mandy to turn to our side when we begin the coup."

"Sound plan.", Matt said. "Let's just hope we can pull it off. Not to mention keep them from gertting together in the future."

"One thing at a time, Matt.", Will said. "First let's see if we can put an end to what they have now.", she said as they headed up to the cinema intended on breaking up Micheal and Mandy.

'I'm sorry, Micheal, but this is for the future of Metamoor.', Will thought to herself. 'I intend on making it a good one!'

 **A/N: Okay. I know that this chapter may be a bit boring, but it does lead up to something important in the next story in the series. So bare with me folks! As for the next chapter, of this story, we have Will and Matt cutting in on Micheal amd Mandy's date in hopes of breaking them up. Not to mention Caleb trying to get permission to go after any followers of Phobos. Sounds like fun!**

 **Please review.**


	16. Chapter XVI

**Chapter XVI:**

There they were.

Micheal Robertson and Mandy Anderson at the mall cinema to watch a movie together. As Micheal was paying for their tickets, Mandy saw Matt and Will walking up towards them in the reflection of the tickect booth glass.

"What are they doing here?", Mandy asked getting Micheal's attention to which he too saw Will and Matt in the reflection of the ticket booth glass.

"Well this is a surprise.", Micheal said as he turned around to face them. "Hey guy!"

"Hey yourself.", Will said with a friendly smile. "So when did you two start dating?"

"For a while now.", Micheal said. "We haven't told many because of how certain... people may not be to happy about it.", he said knowing that Mandy didn't want Matt to know about her and Micheal seeing as he was good friends with Joel who still wanted to get back with her.

"I hope that I'm not one of those people.", Will said knowing that it was Joel and any of his good friends that Mandy didn't want to know about her and Micheal.

"No. But Matt is.", Micheal said.

"Me?!", Matt asked surprised. "What did I do?!"

"It's not what you did.", Mandy said. "It's that fact that you're good friends with Joel. Plus, whenever we hang out you try to talk me into giving Joel another chance when I've made it perfectly clear that I do not want to get back with him."

"I know but he's really sorry about what happened and really wants another shot.", Matt said.

"Are you really doing this here and now?", Mandy asked. "During my date with Micheal?! Are you for real, Matt?!"

"Easy there, Mandy.", Micheal said as he held her hand hoping to calm her down before she really got mad. "Look, Matt. Mandy doesn't want to get back with Joel. It's over between them. I know that you and him are buds and all, but last I checked, you and Mandy have been best friends since you've been little kids. Shouldn't you be more supportive of her and her choice?"

"I'm okay with whoever Mandy is with.", Matt said. "So long as it's the right guy.", he said as he narrowed his eyes at Micheal.

"Oh! I get it.", Micheal said with a grin. "Still upset about what happened the other day, huh?"

"What do you think?", Matt asked as he narrowed his eyes some more.

"I heard about what happened that day.", Mandy said low enough so only they could hear her. "And from what I've heard, you were the one who not only barged into throne room making demands, but you also tried to step up to him ready to fight him."

"And did Micheal tell you what he did?", Matt asked.

"Yes he did. And you need to be glad he did.", Mandy said surprising Matt. "Do you know what would of happened if you went after Angelo with the way you were behaving that day? Let alone how much trouble you would of been in? Actually, why are we even having this conversation when Micheal and I should be heading into the theatre right now waiting for the movie to start! But then you showed up!"

"Calm down, Mandy.", Micheal said hoping to calm her down as he held her hand. "We both knew that sooner or later our friends would learn about us dating. That was going to happen no matter how hard we kept it a secret. We both know this. So let's just go and watch the movie and enjoy the rest of our date. Okay?"

"Okay.", Mandy said as she gave Micheal a smile that he returned.

"As for you two, Mandy and I have a date to get back to.", Micheal said to Will and Matt. "Later.", he said as he and Mandy headed into the movies.

"Hold up, guys!", Will said stopping the couple. "When we saw you two here, we just came to say hi. Not get an argument started."

"You're not the one who started an argument.", Mandy said as she turned around to look at Matt letting him know that he need to apologize.

"Okay. Okay. I'm sorry.", Matt said. "I just wish that you'd give Joel a second...", he began to say before Will nudged him with her elbow. "Okay. I'll drop it."

"Thank you.", Mandy said. "Now let's go see the Fate of the Furious movie."

"Oh! I've been wanting to see that movie!", Will said hinting to Matt that she wanted to see the movie.

'Please no!', Mandy thought to herself hoping that they wouldn't be going to the same movie.

"Then let's go see it.", Matt said as he went to get the tickets.

"You just had to say the name of the movie.", Micheal said with a grin.

"Aw, man.", Mandy moaned as she lowered her head knowing that it was going to be a long date.

"I know that you two may not be to happy about us tagging a long after what just happened.", Will said. "But think of this as a surprise double date!", she said with a smile hoping that they would be okay with what was going on.

"Just promise that you won't try and talk about me getting back with Joel.", Mandy said giving in."

"Deal", Will said as Matt came up to them with his and Will's tickets. "No talk about getting back with Joel. Right, Matt?"

"Yeah! No Joel talk.", Matt said.

"With that settled, let's go see the movie.", Micheal said as they headed into the movies.

As the movie played the four of them enjoyed it and had a pretty good time. Afterwards, they decided to go to the Silver Dragon for something to eat.

"Aw man was that a good movie!", Micheal said as they were sitting in a corner booth waiting for their food. "That scene with the sub was awsome!"

"The whole movie was awsome!", Will said.

"I'm just glad that we had time to go to the movies.", Mandy said as she stretched her arms. "When I first became a Battle Warrior, I knew that there would be times where we'd be really busy, but geez! I didn't know there would be days like this!"

"Well we are helping rebuild a kingdom.", Micheal said. "That's never easy."

"Tell me about it.", Mandy said with a grin. "If it's us getting used to the ways of the people, we have to deal with bandits attackinng the smaller towns and villages, not to mention any of Tarnas' followers trying to build a small army."

"Not so easy, huh?", Matt questioned hiding his smirk. "If only you had some extra help. Oh wait! You do. You have the Guardians who are more than happy to help. All Angelo has to do is ask."

"No thank you.", Mandy said. "We have everything under control. They soldiers have been a great help."

"Oh yeah!", Micheal said. "If it hadn't been for them helping keep the peace, who knows where we'd be right now."

"Well some of them probably feel like they have a lot to make up for with them working for Tarnas and all.", Will said.

"That may be, but if you ask me, they've more than made up for that by actually staying in the kingdom's army when they could of went back to their normal lives.", Micheal said.

"Speaking of normal lives, how are you going to balance your swiming with your duties in Drakken?", Matt asked. "You know that it won't be easy."

"Easy, no.", Mandy said. "But it can be done. If I make the swim team, which I'm hoping I do, I'll get the list of all the swim meets and we'll work around that. Plus, I plan on doing something else that's pretty big. Something personal."

"And what's that?", Matt asked when he suddenly figured it out. "Wait! Don't tell me that you're actually going to do that are you."

"Do what?", Will asked.

"Telling her parents about what she does.", Matt said to which Will looked at Mandy in surprise.

"Seriously?!", Will asked hoping that Matt was joking.

"Well I'll have a lot on my plate soon. Heck! I have a lot on my plate now.", Mandy said. "But seeing as it's Summer, my folks think I have a Summer job. But sooner or later, they're going to be asking questions about me having a job and doing swimming when school starts. I have to tell them the truth."

"That or you could chose to do swimming or be a part of Angelo's team.", Matt said. "I remember Mr. Vanders saying that you guys can always leave the team to which they'll find a replacement."

'Sure be nice if I didn't have to worry about her going out for the swim team.', Will thought to herself as she sipped some of her soda.

"Sure I can do that, but I love swimming so that's out.", Mandy said. "But I like being a Mystic Battle Warrior too.", she said with a smile. "I've done a lot of good and helped a lot of people. And after talking to some Battle Wariors from Earth, who've gone through what I'm going through, I decided to go ahead and tell my parents about it all. I'm tired of keeping this from them. They deserve to know the truth."

"Okay. I get it, Mandy. You want to be honest with them and share what you've been through with them.", Will said. "But what if they want you to stop being a Battle Warrior? I mean they want you to achive your dream of swimming in the Olympics. Right?"

"Well yeah.", Mandy said.

"Plus, if you reveal what you do to your parents, you'll have to tell them about the rest of us.", Matt said. "And as much as I like your parents I'm not ready for them, let alone my own parents, to know about what I do. And you and I both know that once they learn about me being a Regent, they'll tell my parents about this."

"I'm sorry, Mandy, but I have to agree with Matt on this.", Will said. "There's a good chance that your parents will tell the rest of our parents about all of this, which will cause some major trouble for us in the long run."

"Well we all talked about it and decided that if any of us wanted to tell our families about this, that we'd support each other.", Micheal said.

"That's easy for you to say seeing as your parents are Battle Warriors as well.", Matt said. "You don't have anything to worry about."

"Very true.", Micheal said. "But there's something else that you haven't thought about."

"And what's that?", Matt said.

"That when Mandy tells her parents about her being a Mystic Battle Warrior, she doesn't mention you or the Guardians.", Micheal said. "When she talks about you guys she can say that the Earth Regent and the Guardians."

"Good idea, but what if they want to go to the Drakken Kingdom to see what it's like?", Will asked. "There's a good chance that they'll see one of us."

"Then we'll make sure that you're not there.", Mandy said.

"I still don't like it.", Matt said. "I say that we talk about this with the others. It's only fair seeing as they'll be exposed as well."

"Fine.", Mandy said. "But you're not going to chance my mind on this.", she said just as the server came up to them with their food.

'That's what you think, Anderson!', Will thought to herself as she accepted her food. 'Once we'll bring this up with everyone, we'll have a vote and out vote anyone who sides with you! Not to mention anyone else who wants to tell their parents about all of this. The last thing we need is for those we don't know that well knowing about what we do and messing things up for us! Not going to happen! No way! No how!', she thought as ate her food.

After they ate their meals where they talked about other things so not to start an argument, both couples went their seperate ways where Matt drove Will home while Micheal drove Mandy home.

"So you think we'll be able to out vote those who want to tell their parents about what they do?", Will asked Matt as he was driving her home.

"Of course.", Matt said. "Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin will convince Martin, Nigel, and Eric to side with us while Cornelia will do the same with Alchemy and maybe Elyon. Plus, we'll bring Joel and Peter in on this seeing as they now know about all of this. Not to mention Caleb who can be a representative for all those in the Meridian Kingdom that will be affected if any of our parents were to find out about all of this."

"That can work.", Will said. "But Angelo may bring in his uncle and grandparents as well. Not to mention Martin's grandfather and Hay Lin's aunt and grandmother. So I say we bring Halinor in as well. And then we can play the old Guardians stick together card."

"Thus putting all of this to rest once and for all.", Matt said. "Mandy and the other may be mad but it has to be done.", he said as he continued to drive Will home.

'Sucks to be you, Mandy.', Will thought to herself as a smile grew on her face.

Speaking of which, Micheal and Mandy were talking about things as Micheal was driving Mandy home.

"Tell me why we have to do all of this just because I want to tell my parents about all of this.", Mandy said.

"We don't have to go through all of this, but by doing this and getting enough people on our side in all of this, it'll be settled once and for all.", Micheal said. "Besides. We'll be doing this for those of us that want to tell their parents about this too. Like Alchemy and Martin."

"Yeah! You're right!", Mandy said. "But you know that they'll try to get some of the others to side with them."

"Oh that thought has crossed my mind seeing as three of us are the boyfriends to three of the Guardians and Alchemy is Cornelia's friend.", Micheal said. "Which is why we need to warn them tomorrow. This has to happen if we are to function as a team better and get things done."

"Oh! I agree.", Mandy said. "I really want to do this. And no way are they going to stop me."

"Now you're talking!", Micheal said as he drove Mandy home.

The next day, after taking Matt to Kandrakar, W.I.T.C.H. had showed up in the royal palace of the Drakken Kingdom where Irma was to begin her work as a tailor. Which brings us to now where the girls are being guided to the room where Trevor is waiting for Irma to show up. As they were heading there, Will is telling her fellow Guardians about what Mandy wants to do through their telepathic link.

'So she wants to tell her parents about all of this, huh?', Cornelia asked. 'Well we can't let that happen. Now can we?'

'I know.', Will said. 'Thankfully, Matt got her to agree to talk to everyone about this.'

'Smart thinking.', Taranee said. 'We can bring in all those that would be affected by this and do a vote which will stop her and anyone else that wants to tell their parents about all of this.'

'Which means that we'll have to get certain Battle Warriors to side with us.', Irma said. 'Not going to be easy with some of them wanting to do the same thing also.'

'Then you, Hay Lin, and Taranee are just going to have to be very convincing.', Cornelia said. 'And by convincing, I mean using your feminine wiles on them.'

'I don't know, girls. I mean as much as I want to keep all of this secret for as long as we can, there are a few things that we have to consider.', Hay Lin said.

'Such as?', Will asked.

'My Aunt Jun who is in love with Angelo's Uncle John.', Hay Lin said. 'Sooner or later, they'll be tying the knot. Which means that they'll be wanting to tell my parents about what they do as Mystic Battle Warriors. Which in turn will end up with Grandma wanting to tell them about her Guardian days as well as telling them about me being a Guardian.'

'You make a good point there.', Taranee said. 'But we really can't do much about it right now. I mean, stopping Mandy from telling her parents is one thing. Stopping two adults is another matter.'

'Let's just focus on Mandy and our friends right now.', Will said as they were now at the room where Trevor was waiting for Irma. 'Which will have to wait until later. Cause right now, Irma has some sowing to do.', she said getting a giggle out of Taranee, Hay Lin, and Cornelia.

"Okay. Let's get this over with.", Irma said wishing that she didn't have to do this in the first place.

"Irma. Be nice.", Hay Lin said. "Remember. You did bring this on yourself.", she said as Will transformed Irma back to her normal self.

"Don't remind me.", Irma said as she walked up to Trevor. "I'll catch you girls later."

"Later.", the girls said as they left Irma to her new work.

'Still can't believe that I have to do this.', Irma thought to herself.

"Welcome, Guardian.", Trevor said. "We both know why you are here so let's get started. First, I shall need your measurements."

"My measurements? Why my measurements?", Irma asked.

"Because the clothes that you will be making will be for you.", Trevor said. "You will be picking the color of the clothes as well as their design."

"Well this just got a bit more interesting.", Irma said as a small smile formed on her lips.

"I only hope that when all is said and done, you will have a better respect for what I and other tailors do.", Trevor said just as a young teenage girl came into the room. "Ah! Good morning, Linne."

"Good morning, Uncle Trevor.", Linne said with a smile.

"This, Guardian, is my niece Linne.", Trevor said introducing his niece to Irma. "She works here in the palace and will be taking your measurements."

"Okay.", Irma said as she and Linne went behind a changing screen to strip for Linne to take her measurements better. "By the way, the name is Irma.", she said as she was taking her clothes off.

'Let us hope that you learn from this, Irma.", Trevor thought to himself as he was waiting for Linne to take Irma's measurements.

Now in the throne room, Micheal and Mandy were telling Angelo about what happened yesterday. Also there was Kadma who was sitting in a seat on his right and Nara who was in a seat on his left.

"You have got to be kidding me.", Angelo said as he ran his fingers thru his dreads. "They're actually going to try and do what they did when Elyon wanted to tell Alchemy about her and what she's been through. Unbelievable!"

"I see nothing wrong with you wanting to tell your parents about your Battle Warrior life, Mandy.", Kadma said. "If you want to tell them, then tell them. You do not need to go through all of this."

"Thank you, Mrs. Vanders. But I think this has to be done.", Mandy said.

"Really? How so?", Nara asked.

"Well we figure that with some of the others who want to tell their families about what they do, this will settle the matter once and for all.", Micheal said. "But we also know that three of the Guardians will go to their Battle Warrior boyfriends and try to turn them to their side in all of this."

"Not to mention Cornelia trying to turn Alchemy to her side.", Mandy said. "So we figured that we should go to them and warn them about what's going to happen."

"No. Don't.", Angelo said thinking about things.

"Seriously?", Mandy asked.

"Yes.", Angelo said.

"Why not?", Micheal asked.

"Hear me out.", Angelo said. "Ten to one, the girls and Matt are expecting you to go and warn the others about this and say that you weren't being fair about the whole thing and may use that to turn things in their favor. But they'll be thrown off when they learn that you didn't do that. Plus, it really won't matter if we warn the others or not about this whole matter. If any of them really want to tell their families, then when we do have this little meeting, they'll say so then."

"I guess you're right.", Mandy said. "But what if Will and the girls get enough people on their side?"

"Trust me, Mandy. Everything will workout.", Angelo said. "You just have to have faith."

"I hope you're right, Angelo.", Mandy said. "Man do I hope you're right.", she said hoping for the best.

Meanwhile, in the royal palace of the Meridian Kingdom, we have Caleb who is in the throne room where Queen Elyon was sitting in her throne with Princess Mia sitting at her right and Julian sitting at her left.

"My sister tells me that you brought up a certain subject up with her yesterday, Capetian Hart.", Elyon said. "One of great importance about my brother."

"Yes, Your Majesty.", Caleb said knowing that he had to make this good. "As you know, there are still followers of Phobos somewhere in the kingdom waiting for the right moment to try and free your brother. And if I'm right, they are trying to find each other to strengthen their numbers."

"I have heard of these rumors, Your Majesty.", Julian said. "They go around the kingdom looking for any followers of Phobos as well as any bandits and other criminals that are willing to work for them. For a price."

"I see.", Elyon said. "I had this feeling that there would be those that were loyal to my brother out there somewhere. I was going to wait for them to make a move or for a citizen to come forth with any information about them. Perhaps we should strike first before they do."

"I believe Captain Hart has an idea about such a thing, sister.", Mia said.

"And what would that plan be, Caleb?", Elyon asked.

"That I take a group of warriors with me to hunt them down and bring them to justice.", Caleb said. "We can not let them gather their forces and try and free Phobos. All they would have to do is take some people hostage and demand the release of Phobos. Or find another way into the Infinite City and head for the prison to free him."

"You make a good point, Caleb.", Mia said. "But I must ask, if Her Highness allows you to do this, will you be having the Guardians and Regents helping you?"

"Well as much as I would like to have them aiding me on this, I finally realize that we can not depend on them all the time.", Caleb said surprising Elyon, Mia, and Julian. "I know that I would be the last person to say that, but it's true. Just like I know that if I am to find any of Phobos' followers I am going to need the help of Miranda."

"Come again?", Elyon asked surprised by Caleb. "You, who was so against Miranda being on parole along with the Guardians and the Earth Regent, want to have Miranda help you on this mission?"

"Yes, Your Majesty.", Caleb said. "I may not be a fan of hers, but I also know that I need her to do this. For she has seen all of the followers that came to the palace during Phobos' rule. Not to mention her sense of smell can be used to find them as well."

"You make some good points, Caleb.", Mia said. "We must put an end to the threat of Phobos and his followers. What say you, sister? Shall we give Captain Hart a chance to hunt down the followers of our brother?"

"Captain Hart, I give you permission to go after any and all of Phobos' followers.", Elyon. "Find them and bring them back here to face justice like my brother."

"Thank you, Your Majesty.", Caleb said with a bow.

"But as for Miranda, I wish for you to ask her for her help.", Elyon said. "I know that it would mean a lot if you were to ask her to help you."

"Of course, Your majesty.", Caleb said.

'Yeah! She'll be bragging about it for who knows how long.', Caleb thought to himself.

"Remember. You have to ask her.", Elyon said. "You and you alone."

"I will, Your Majesty.", Caleb said.

"Good.", Elyon said. "Now you may go and find those that you wish to be a part of your party for this mission."

"Thank you, Your Majesty.", Caleb said as he gave her a bow before leaving when something came to him. "Oh! Before I forget, Your Majesty, I wish to keep all of this secret."

"May I ask why?", Elyon asked.

"Well we do not know where any of Phobos' followers are.", Caleb explained. "Word of what I'm doing may reach one of them which can ruin everything."

"I understand.", Elyon said. "No one shall know of your mission except for those of us in this room."

"Thank you, Your Majesty.", Caleb said with a bow before he left the throne room.

"I only hope that Miranda says yes to helping him.", Mia said.

"I believe that she will.", Julian said.

"As do I.", Elyon said.

Later that day, Miranda had just done her rounds in the Infinite City Prison and she and Vathek were going over some plans for a prison island that Raythor, Julian, and John drew up.

"From what I figure this prison will be for those with special abilities.", Vathek said as he was looking down at the blueprints for the island prison. "My guess is that the all will be wearing the same kind of choker that you are wearing."

"Makes sense.", Miranda said as she rubbed her choker. "It works very well.", she said with a grin.

"Well soon you will not be wearing it.", Vathek said with a smile that Miranda returned. "You have more than proven that you have changed for the better. Many have seen this and can not say anything against you being free when the time comes. And if any do, I'll have a word or two with them.", he said just as Caleb entered the prison. "Speaking of which."

"I wish to have a word with you in private, Miranda.", Caleb said.

"Whatever you have to say you can say in front of Vathek.", Miranda said.

"Actually, I can not.", Caleb said. "This is in regards to a secret mission of great importance.", he said getting Miranda's attention.

"Fine.", Miranda said. "But this had better not be some prank that you and the Guardians are trying to pull.", she said as she left with Caleb getting a chuckle out of Vathek as he went back to looking over the blueprints for the island prison.

As for Phobos, he had overheard Caleb and thanks to what Rubis had told him earlier, he knew what was going on and smiled.

"So it begins.", the fallen prince said as he laid on his bed and looked up at the ceiling.

As for Miranda, Caleb had led her to a meeting room where they could be alone to talk. Once in the room, Caleb closed the doors to the room and sat at one of the chairs.

"What is this all about, Caleb?", Miranda asked not wanting to be around him.

"Please have a seat, Miranda.", Caleb said with a kind smile that Miranda knew was fake.

"If this is some kind of trick..."

"I need your help, Miranda.", Caleb said cutting her off.

"I'm sorry.", Miranda said letting what Caleb just said sink in. "Did you just say that you need MY help?"

"Yes.", Caleb said.

"Me? Miranda.", Miranda said. "The same Miranda that you, the Guardians, and the Earth Regent have been against being put on parole. You need my help?"

"Yes.", Caleb said. "I need your help."

"Okay. Now I know that this is a trick.", Miranda said as she got up and was ready to leave.

"It's the truth!", Caleb said as he jumped up and walked up to her. "The queen is allowing me to do a secret mission and I need your help with this mission."

"Okay. Fine. I'll hear you out.", Miranda said. "You better not be full of it!"

"Thank you.", Caleb said. "Now as most of the kingdom knows there are still followers of Phobos out there somewhere in the kingdom waiting for their chance to free him."

"And you want to go after them.", Miranda figured.

"Yes.", Caleb said. "Right now, I'm gathering men and women that are willing to travel around the kingdom with me to hunt them down."

"Not to mention the Guardians and Regent.", Miranda said.

"No. They will not be helping us.", Caleb said surprising Miranda. "The people need to see that we are capable handling this by ourselves."

"Okay.", Miranda said believing Caleb a bit. "And where do I come in on all of this?"

"Well I figure that you may know what most of Phobos' main followers look like.", Caleb said. "Plus, I also figure that with your extra senses, you just may know their scent."

"Clever. And correct.", Miranda said. "I do know most of their faces and their scents. Plus, if we do find one of their strongholds, I can gather all of the scents there and track any other followers that have been there."

"So will you help?", Caleb asked.

"Yes. But only until I am needed to aid in the joint operation.", Miranda said.

"Hopefully our mission will be complete by then.", Caleb said as they shook hands. "Welcome aboard. Also, you are to keep this to yourself. Can't have a spy learning of this and telling Phobos' followers."

"Understood.", Miranda said. "I will tell no one about this."

"Thank you.", Caleb said as they left the room to do attend to other matters.

'Never thought that would happen.', Miranda thought to herself.

'For a minute there, I thought she was going to tell me no.', Caleb thought to himself. 'Looks like things are working out. Now I just have to be ready for this weekend', he thought as he remembered about going up to the cabin with the guys.

Back in the Drakken Kingdom, Cornelia and Cassidy were busy working together mixing cement. As they were doing this, Cornelia decided to try and talk Cassidy into joining them as a Guardian of Kandrakar.

"So I have to ask, Cassidy.", Cornelia said getting the Ice Guardian's attention. "Are you really happy being a solo Guardian? I mean don't you miss being part of a team? Don't you miss being united?"

"Well as great as it was being part of a team, being a solo Guardian has it's perks.", Cassidy said. "I mean I don't have to go to the Keeper of the Heart to open folds to other worlds as well as transform for I am the Keeper of the Heart. The Ice Heart that is. I'm in control of the power. And with all I've been through, it's a nice change of pace."

"I hear you and everything, but what if an old enemy of yours hears that you're not only a Guardian again, but a solo Guardian?", Cornelia asked. "You could end up in a situation where you are seriously outnumbered with no way to contact anyone."

"And that's why you and the girls think I should join you all as a Guardian of Kandrakar.", Cassidy figured.

"Well not only that.", Cornelia said. "Ever since the girls and I became Guardians, we've learned that the key to our power is harmony. The more in harmony we are the stronger we are. That's why we feel that if you and Mia were to join up with us, we'd be even more powerful than we are now. Thus making us a powerful force for good. Isn't that a good thing? I mean is joining up with us that bad?"

"I'm not saying that being a part of the Guardians is bad, Cornelia.", Cassidy said.

"Then why won't you join up with us?", Cornelia said.

"I believe that I already told you and the girls why.", Cassidy said.

"Yeah! Well I'm not buying it.", Cornelia said. "I get that you're going to college after you graduate, but you can still be with us. And you'll still have all of your powers."

"Not all of them.", Cassidy said. "I won't be able to open folds nor will I be able to transform on my own. Two things that I really like."

"So because of that, you don't want to join up with us?", Cornelia questioned with disappointment. "And here I thought we were really good friends."

"Okay stop! Just stop!", Cassidy said as she stopped working on the cement which cause Cornelia to stop as well. "We all are good friends, Cornelia. As as good friends, I hoped that you all would respect me and Mia's choice to stay solo Guardians like the Oracle is doing. But I guess that I was wrong!"

"Just because the girls and I respect your choice doesn't mean we think it's a good one, Cassidy.", Cornelia said. "We just feel that as Guardians, we all should stick together."

"And somehow, I'm not surprised by this.", Cassidy said. "You know, part of me wants to leave, but we've got a job to do. So how about we do this. We continue with our work and not talk to each other. Okay?", she asked not wanting to get into another argument.

"Fine.", Cornelia said as they went back to work without saying another word.

'But this is far from over.', Cornelia thought to herself.

Overhearing the conversation, Vallyza simply shook her head as she walked off to attend to other matter.

"If Cassidy wishes to be a solo Guardian, who are the others to question it?", Vallyza asked herself. "They truly need to let her be before they lose a good friend."

Now back at Angelo's palace, Irma was trying to draw up the designs for her dress but couldn't decide how she wanted it to look seeing as she didn't like to wear fancy dresses.

"How hard can it be to pick a design for a dress?", Trevor asked. "My wife can do it within a few minutes if she really knows what she wants."

"Well excuse me for not being as good as your wife!", Irma snapped. "I don't do fancy dresses! Heck! I barely wear dresses period!"

"I can tell.", Trevor said as he looked at what Irma was wearing which were a pair of jeans, sneakers, and a t-shirt. "You've looked through the book of the dresses I've put together. Just pick one of them or a combination of some."

"It's not that easy, you know!", Irma said as she began to get fed up with things when an idea came to her. "But I bet you could do it in no time flat."

"You're right. I could.", Trevor said to which Irma smile thinking that she got Trevor to do the work for her. "But I won't.", he said putting a frown on Irma's face. "Remember that the king said for you to do the work. I'm just here to guide you."

"Well if you show me how to do it, that would be guiding me.", Irma said.

"I don't think so.", Trevor said. "If I were to draw up a design as an example, you just want to go with that design instead of trying to draw up your own. I will not do any of the work for you, Irma."

"Well what the king doesn't know won't hurt him.", Irma said with a smirk.

"Did you not hear me?", Trevor asked. "I will not help you. I will only guide you through this. So look though my book again. You may find something you may like."

"Aw, man!", Irma whined as she started looking through Trevor's book of dress designs he had drawn over time. "This so sucks!", she said to herself.

'Sooner or later, you'll come up with something, Irma.', Trevor thought to himself as he took a seat in a chair as he waited for Irma to come up with something to draw. 'I just know it.'

In another part of the palace, Taranee was working with Martin in the royal library sorting through some old maps. As she looked through the maps she began to see how well the past rulers kept an eye on not only the Drakken Kingdom but the other kingdoms as well. Even Tarnas had some maps done of the other kingdoms. And they were pretty good.

"You know, Tarnas may have been a tyrant but the guy knew how to keep an eye on the other kingdoms.", Taranee said as she was looking at one of the maps Tarnas had done.

"You have no idea.", Martin said. "I found one of his journals the other day and he had a fully laid out plan on how to take over the Meridian Kingdom after he heard that Phobos was defeated and Elyon was now on the throne."

"How good was it?!", Taranee asked being curious.

"Very good.", Martin said. "And he would have gone through with it to had it not been for you and the girls and Matt followed by the AoE showing up followed by us Battle Warriors showing up, followed by Cassidy and Mia becoming Guardians. After all of that, he had to come up with something new."

"But then Angelo shows up and defeats him.", Taranee said.

"Pretty much.", Martin said. "All that planning only to face defeat by Angelo."

'Looks like we may have a new alley to help us.', Taranee thought to herself.

"You know, I wonder how Irma is doing right now.", Martin said thinking of his girlfriend.

"If I know, Irma, she's trying to get Trevor to do most of the work for her only to fail big time.", Taranee laughed getting a laugh out of Martin.

"You know, I think you're right!", Martin laughed.

As their laughter echoed throughout the library, we have Will who is working in the Drakken Forest with Wella rolling stripped trees into the river where they'll flow down to the saw mill to be made into boards and beams to be used in making houses, buildings, and other things the people will need. And of course, some of the people still gave Will a dirty look or two, but she shook it off with strive. Yet she did wish that the people would cut her some slack but knew that it wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"Man! I'll be glad when the day is over with.", Will said as she and Wella were walking away from the river.

"Starting to get to you a bit, huh?", Wella asked. "The dirty looks I mean."

"A little.", Will said. "I get why they are upset with me and my fellow Guardians. I just wish that they'd see that we are here to help now and cut us a bit of slack!"

"That's just it, Will.", Wella said. "They do know that you're here to help. They really do. It's just that they also know that you and your fellow Guardian could have been there th help them a few years ago. I know this from what they've told me when I asked them why couldn't they cut you some slack a few days ago."

"Maybe in time the dirty looks will stop.", Will said being hopeful.

"Well not all the people dislike you.", Wella said as she gestured towards Daren who was walking with Van.

Seeing Will, Daren and Van gave her a wave that she returned as she went back to work glad that there were some people that were okay with her being there. Granted it took a while, but what can you do? As for Hay Lin, she had just made a fifth delivary and was waiting for the next one as Warren came out from the back of the station with a small package.

"This is the last delivery of the day, Hay Lin.", Warren said. "This package is for Orlande who is in charge of things at the Drakken Forest."

"Hey! Will works there!", Hay Lin said.

"Well she can take you to Orlande when you get there.", Warren said. "Once you give it to him, teleport back here to drop off your GPS before you head home."

"Yes, Sir!", Hay Lin said with a salute before taking to the sky and heading for Drakken Forest.

"What a day.", Warren said as he headed back inside the delivery station to attend to other things.

As for Hay Lin, she found Drakken Forest without any problems. Once she did, she asked around for Orlande and was able to find him in a few minutes.

"Are you Orlande?", Hay Lin asked as she stepped up to the Battle Warrior in charge.

"Yes I am.", Orlande said as he looked at Hay Lin. "And I'm guessing that you are a Guardian."

"You got it!", Hay Lin said. "I'm working for Warren. And this is for you.", she said as she handed him the package.

"Thank you.", Orlande said as he accepted the package. "I've been waiting for this to come for a while now. And just in time with work being over for the day.", he said as he walked up to his bullhorn and picked it up. "Closing time!", Orlande yelled through the bullhorn.

Upon hearing that, the workers ended what they were doing and were ready to go get some much needed rest. As they were doing this, Hay Lin noticed the dirty looks she was getting from some of the people there as they walked by her.

"Wow! Will wasn't kidding about the dirty looks.", Hay Lin said.

"It's not as bad as it was in the beginning.", Orlande said. "In time I hope they learn to accept you all and move forward.", he said as Will and Wella came up to them.

"Hey, Hay Lin!", Will said. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Will!", Hay Lin said happy to see Will. "I'm making a delivery."

"Oh! Well I see that you met Orlande.", Will said. "Now I'd like you to meet Wella. Wella this is Hay Lin, the Air Guardian."

"Hi!", Hay Lin said with a smile."

"Greetings.", Wella said returning the smile. "So, I see you tomorrow?, she asked Will.

"If nothing comes up, yeah.", Will said as they bumped fist.

"Later.", Wella said as she walked off, with Orlande to the campsite they were staying at.

"So, ready to go home?", Will asked Hay Lin.

"First, I have to drop off my GPS.", Hay Lin said.

"Let's go then.", Will said as Hay Lin teleported back to the delivery station with Will in tow.

Once she dropped off her GPS, Hay Lin and Will teleported to the palace where Cornelia, Taranee and Irma were waiting for them.

"Have fun making clothes?", Will asked Irma.

"Don't you start.", Irma said not looking to happy. "I just want to go home and rest."

"We have some things to talk about first.", Taranee said.

"Like what?", Hay Lin asked.

"Like a new alley.", Taranee said.

"Plus, trying to get Cassidy and Mia to join us.", Cornelia said as Will was ready to open a fold to Earth.

"Good luck with that.", Irma said. "They made it perfectly clear that they like being solo Guardians."

"That may be, but what if one if not both of them were to run into a bit of trouble in which we show up and work together to deal with it?", Will asked. "We can then point out that had we not been there to help them as a team, they could of gotten hurt or worse."

"And you think that will get them to join us?", Taranee asked.

"It's a start.", Will said.

"Couldn't hurt to try.", Irma said. "So what was your idea for a new alley, Taranee?"

"I'll tell you back at our HQ.", Taranee said as Will opened a fold to Earth that they went through as were in their HQ.

Will then closed the fold and opened one to Kandrakar and went and brought back Matt.

"Okay, Taranee, who is this new alley you're talking about?", Will asked.

"Tarnas.", she said surprising the girls and Matt.

"Okay. I'll bite.", Cornelia said. "Why Tarnas?"

"Because today I learned that he had a invasion plan for the Meridian Kingdom and would of went through with it, had it not been for us and the guys showing up when we did.", Taranee explained. "Imagine how useful he can be for us when we pull off the coup."

"She has a point.", Matt said.

"That she does.", Will said. "Okay, Taranee. Let's talk to Rubis about this the next time we see him and go from there."

"Thanks, guys.", Taranee said. "I know that if we can get Tarnas on our side, it can be a real game changer!"

"That's if we can get him to join us.", Cornelia said. "You know that he'll want to have the Drakken Kingdom back."

"I know.", Will said. "We'll see what Rubis has to say about the matter. But Tarnas sounds like he would make a great ally."

"I just thought of something.", Irma said. "What about Blunk?"

"What do you mean?", Hay Lin asked.

"I mean that Tonga Tooth he has.", Irma said. "That may come in handy sometimes."

"Then when the time comes, we'll take it from the little guy.", Will said. "Or better yet, get him on our side."

"And with him being loyal to Caleb and everything, that will be easy.", Hay Lin said.

"There's something else we need to talk about.", Cornelia said.

"What else is there?", Irma asked.

"Well it turns out that King Angelo is going to go around to the other towns, cities, and villages with one or two of his Battle Wariors and that Nesson guy who knows who was with the rebellion and who wasn't.", Cornelia explained.

"Martin told me about that the other day.", Taranee said. "Said something about those that are accused of being being loyal to Tarnas were made the mayors of the towns, cities, and villages. And now with Tarnas being defeated the leaders are now being held prisoner in their homes, along with their families, until Angelo comes to the towns, villages, and cities with Nesson to find out who was loyal to Tarnas and who was loyal to the rebellion. He's going to be doing this next week."

"So what does that have to do with us?", Irma asked.

"Well one or two of us need to go with them on that little trip.", Cornelia said.

"So you want one or two of us to go with Angelo to the towns, cities, and villages of people that do not like us much?", Will asked. "Are you for real?!"

"Hear me out, Will.", Cornelia said. "With at least two of us on that trip, we can show that we really are here for the people. Which may come in handy during the coup."

"We first have to take the Meridian Kingdom before we even think about going after the Drakken Kingdom.", Will said. "But your idea is a good one. And if I know Angelo, like I do, he'll only let one of us go. If he allows for one of us to go."

"Then let's try and get one of us on that trip.", Cornelia said.

A few days later, W.I.T.C.H. and Matt decided to to talk with Angelo about his tour of the kingdom in hopes of getting one of the Guardians to be on said trip. So after taking their showers and having a good breakfast at their homes, the six of them headed to their secret base under Ye Old Bookshop where Will transformed herself and her fellow Guardians while Matt transformed into his Regent form. Will then opened a fold to the city of Yaga in Drakken Kingdom on Metamoor and headed for the palace. Once there, they requested an audience with Angelo. After a few minutes, they were let into the throne room where Angelo sat on his throne with his Grandpa Joe sitting on his right and Nara sitting at his left.

"Hello, ladies. Hello, Matt", Angelo greeted them with a kind smile. "How's the training going?"

"Pretty well actually.", Matt said. "I learned a lot from Alfor and Tibor."

'And I plan on using all that I learn when I take you down.', he thought to himself hiding his smirk behind his golden mask.

"Good to hear.", Angelo said. "So what brings you all here this morning?", he asked hoping an argument won't break out.

"Well, Your Majesty, it has come to our attention that you plan on going around to the other towns, villages, and cities next week.", Will said.

"You heard correctly. It turns out that during his rule, Tarnas had those that were truly loyal to him made into the mayors of the towns, cities, and villages of the kingdom. But when Tarnas was defeated, all of them and their families were captured and locked up by the people.", Angelo explained. "But not all of them were loyal to Tarnas and were secretly helping the rebellion. Nesson knows of who was helping the rebellion and who were truly loyal to Tarnas. So I had these leaders and their families taken back to their homes and kept there until I came there with Nesson. I also sent word that no harm is to come to them. For if something were to happen to them, the ones who did the act would be punished."

"So who else will be going with you besides Nesson?", Taranee asked.

"Selece, Alchemy, Nigel.", Angelo said. "Why do you ask?", he asked knowing what was coming.

"That's it?", Irma asked. "No offence, but shouldn't you have some soldiers with you?"

"Yes, but right now the soldiers are still working on working together.", Angelo said.

"What do you mean?", Irma asked.

"The new soldiers have a problem working with those that were forced to fight for Tarnas but have no problem fighting for His Majesty.", Nara explained.

"Oh.", Irma said.

"That is why my travel party is so small.", Angelo said. "The bonus is that we can fly to the towns, villages, and cities."

"Well maybe you could use a bit more bodyguards with you.", Cornelia said. "Some people that can 'Guard' you if you may.", knowing that Angelo would take the hint.

"Are you all for real?", Angelo asked with a grin. "You want to come with me knowing full well that most of the kingdom does not like you much? You have got to be kidding me."

"Yes. We know that most of the kingdom doesn't like us, but this may be a chance to show that we're here to help.", Hay Lin said.

"And what I have you doing isn't helping you do that?", Angelo asked.

"Well no offence, Your Majesty, but what you have the Guardians doing isn't doing squat for them.", Matt said.

"Rome wasn't built in a day, Matt.", Joe said. "Things like this take time."

"That's true, but all we're asking is for at least one or two of us to go with you.", Taranee said. "Maybe if the people see one or two Guardians with you, it may show that we are trying to make things right."

"What do you think, Grampa?", Angelo asked his grandfather.

"That it's dangerous for them to go with you.", Joe said. "And they know this.", he said as he looked at the six of them.

"Well with all due respect, sir, this is between us and your grandson.", Irma said in a way that said 'Butt out'.

"Watch it, Irma.", Angelo said. "That is my grandfather you are talking to.", he said in a warning tone. "Besides. You have some clothes to be making anyway. So even if I were to bring a Guardian along, I don't see you being that Guardian."

"And even if His Majesty were to allow one or two of you to go with him, you would have to go back to Earth at the end of the day.", Joe said. "Plus, you have to consider that fact that your families may want to spend a day with you."

"We can say that we have our job at the bookshop.", Cornelia said to which Angelo let out a tiring sigh getting tired of things.

"Okay fine. One of you can go.", Angelo said making the girls smile thinking that they finally won one. "But, you can not be transformed.", he said turning their smiles into frowns.

"What?!", the girls and Matt asked.

"Not everyone in the kingdom knows what you look like. All they know is that you look like eighteen-year-old girls with fairy wings.", Angelo explained. "The way I see it, if you are your normal selves and dress like the citizens, you will be okay."

"And how will they be able to protect themselves?", Matt asked not liking Angelo's idea.

"Nigel, Selece, Alchemy, Nesson, and myself.", Nara said. "Or do you not trust us to protect you?"

"In this case, it's pretty hard when we don't know what the people of this kingdom are capable of.", Cornelia said.

"Well that's the only way one of you are coming.", Angelo said. "Take it or leave it."

"Can you give us some time to decide?", Will asked.

"You have until Monday.", Angelo said. "That's three days from now counting today."

The girls and Matt left the throne room with a lot to think about.

"Think they'll do it?", Joe asked.

"They just might just to show that they aren't scared.", Angelo said.

As for the girls and Matt, once out of the palace, they decided to do what they would normally do while thinking about Angelo's conditions. Will headed to the Drakken Forest, Irma headed back into the palace to work on her clothes, Taranee went to work with Martin in the royal library, Cornelia went to mix cement with Cassidy, Hay Lin went to do deliveries for Warren, and Matt headed for Kandrakar thanks to Will who opened a fold for him. Now let's go see what Caleb is doing. First, he asked Princess Mia to open a fold for him to Earth where he met up with Peter, Danny, Joel, and Uriah and headed up to the cabin to work on becoming better, faster, and stronger than they were now while bonding as a team. Which brings us to now as the five of them are running through the woods together. They are heading to a lake that is a mile and a half from the cabin. Now this wouldn't be so tough if the guys weren't wearing chain mail vest along with weighted gauntlets and greaves with their sweatpants, t-shirts, and sneakers. Plus, they were running through the forest which as we all know can be some interesting ground to cover. As he is running through the forest, Caleb sees that Peter and Danny are keeping up with him while Uriah is a bit behind them and Joel is behind him as they were each carrying a water bottle to drink when they stopped at the lake. Seeing this impressed Caleb a bit as he kept going.

"We're almost there guys!", Caleb said as they neared the lake.

"Good cause I need to rest.", Joel said.

"Got to work on that stamina, dude.", Danny said

Mumbling to himself, Joel kept on running trying to keep up with the guys.

'How come Uriah is in such good shape?', Joel thought to himself as they neared the lake.

A few minutes later, they guys were taking a needed break at the lake drinking some small amounts of water before they ran back to the cabin. Granted one of them didn't want to.

"Okay. I get that we need to work on our speed, strength, and stamina, but why do we need wear this stuff?", Joel asked as he tugged at his chain mail vest. "And how much does this stuff weigh anyway?!"

"The chain mail vest weighs five pounds while the gauntlets and greaves weigh three points each. That's seventeen pounds altogether.", Caleb said. "And the reason why we are wearing them is because we need to work on our speed, strength, and stamina quickly while we work on our combat skills."

"What's going on man?", Danny asked.

"Well as you know we plan on doing the coup next Summer.", Caleb said to which the guys nodded. "Well now I got the okay to do my secret mission to go after any of Phobos' followers that are in hiding. So I need to get us in fighting shape and soon. I already found those that are still loyal to me to join me on this mission. And if you guys want to join me, we need to catch up to them and fast. Hence the reason you are wearing the extra gear. This will help you become faster and stronger for what need to be done."

"So you got Miranda to help you too?", Joel asked.

"Yeah. I'm surprised that she said yes.", Caleb said.

"Question. I know that you have some glamour stone to hide who we are but what's to stop Miranda from catching our scent?", Peter asked.

"The Mage had some special gems that can mask one's scent from anything with a good sense of smell.", Caleb explained.

"Works for me.", Uriah said.

"So are you ready to head on back and continue our training?", Caleb said getting a nod from the guys. "Good! Let's head on back then.", he said as he began to run back to the cabin.

Knowing that it was going to a long weekend, Peter, Danny, Uriah, and Joel followed Caleb knowing that they needed to be in fighting shape for what was to come. Once back at the cabin, they took a brief break before continuing their training in combat. Now when it came to fighting hand to hand, Caleb saw that Peter, Danny, and Uriah were pretty much okay. Joel on the other hand was another story.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Joel, but you have a ways to go in fighting.", Caleb said.

"Hey! I can fight!", Joel said.

"But not like the rest of us, man.", Peter said. "I have my martial arts while Caleb is a seasoned warrior. Danny and Uriah learned to fight a long time ago. But you don't have much experience in fighting."

"So what are you saying?", Joel asked.

"We're saying that you need to catch up, man.", Danny said. "Didn't you do any kind of training during the week?"

"I've been busy with my family.", Joel said.

"Well from now on, work on your fighting skills when you can.", Caleb said. "Does your father know anything about fighting? That's how I first learned about fighting."

"Same here.", Danny said. "My old man taught me how to fight when I was being picked on by some older kids. Granted that led me down an interesting path, but what can you do?"

"I asked my old man to teach me how to fight.", Uriah said. "Now I can talk the talk and walk the walk."

"As for me, after I saw a kung fu movie with my dad, I wanted to learn more and he signed me up for martial arts.", Peter said. "I'm a brown belt now and hope to be a black belt before you know it."

"So do you think you can get your dad to teach you how to fight?", Caleb asked Joel.

"Well he did used to box.", Joel said. "Maybe he can show me a thing or two."

"It's a start, dude.", Uriah said.

"But for now, we need to see what weapon is best for us to use with our future powers and abilities.", Caleb said as he and Peter walked into the cabin and brought out the two chest of weapons Caleb brought from Metamoor.

"Is it really important what weapon we use?", Uriah asked as Caleb and Peter sat the chest down among them and the guys.

"At first, I thought it wouldn't matter what weapon we used.", Caleb said as he opened the chest to show the many weapons he had brought with him. "But then I looked at the weapons Angelo and his Battle Warriors have. Martin, for instance, has the nunchaku which goes well with his flying while Eric's speed and tonfas work well together. They along with the other Battle Warriors have weapons that goes well with their powers."

"So we need to do the same.", Danny said as he spotted the short handled mace that didn't have the spikes on it. "And seeing as I'll be having some extra muscle, this will do fine."

"Good choice.", Caleb said. "What about the rest of you."

"These will do.", Peter said as he picked up a pair of battle batons. "I don't want to cut or kill anyone, just knock them out."

"These look pretty cool.", Uriah said as he picked up a pair of katars that had the blades covered so no one wouldn't get cut by them. "Now these I can work with!"

"I'll go with this.", Joel said as he picked the ball and chain mace that didn't have the spikes on it. "This will make a great weapon when I go giant."

"Nice choices.", Caleb said as he picked up a wooden sword. "Now that you picked your first weapons, you can begin to train with them and get a feel for them. The more you know about your weapon the better you will be with it. In time you can use other weapons, but for now let's work with the ones you got now."

"Then what are we waiting for?!", Uriah said. "Let's get training!"

"Very well.", Caleb said. "Let's get started. For we have a long way to go."

'By we shall be ready in a year.', Caleb thought to himself as they began their training with their weapons. 'The future of Meridian depends on it.'

 **A/N: Well things are getting quite interesting! Caleb not only got the okay to go after any of Phobos' followers but he even got Miranda to work with him. Add that to the fact that he his helping Peter, Danny, Joel, and Uriah train and things are going good for him. But the big question is, which of the girl will be traveling with Angelo and his party as he goes around the kingdom? Not to mention how will Will and the other Guardians are going to stop Mandy and others from telling their parents about what they do. Read on to find out!**

 **Please review.**


	17. Chapter XVII

**Chapter XVII:**

Later that day, W.I.T.C.H. and Matt had gathered together at the Silver Dragon to talk about which of them would be going with Angelo when he goes around the kingdom with Selece, Alchemy, Nigel, Nara, and Nesson. They would ask Yan Lin for advice, but she was spending time with Joan Lin for the day.

"Okay. So which of us is going?", Cornelia asked after they ordered their food from their server who just walked away after getting their orders.

"I don't see why you can't have at least two of you go with him.", Matt said. "Matter fact I say that you demand that two of you go."

"I wouldn't do that.", Taranee said.

"And why not?", Cornelia asked.

"Because if we do, Angelo will simply say that none of us can go.", Taranee said. "He wants his party to be as small as possible. Which will make travel quicker. One of us will be okay. We just need to decide on who it will be."

"So how do we do that?", Hay Lin asked as the server brought them their sodas and straws.

"Well we need to...

"Relax, T. I got this.", Irma said cutting her friend off as she grabbed the straw wrappings and torn one in half. "Now one of these straw wrappings is torn in half. We each pick one and the one who pulls the half one gets to go. Sounds fair right?"

"Yeah!", Hay Lin said as she got ready to pull a wrapping.

"Hold it.", Matt said stopping Hay Lin.

"What is it?", Hay Lin asked.

"Nice try, Irma. But I see through your plan.", Matt said with a smirk.

"Same here.", Taranee said.

"Me too.", Will said.

"Me three.", Cornelia said.

"What plan?", Irma asked.

"Yeah. What plan?", Hay Lin asked.

"Irma will let at least two of you pull a wrapping and then she'll pull one and it'll be the half one.", Matt explained. "Only instead of it actually being the half one, it'll be a whole one that she'll hold a bit tighter thus tearing the wrapping she picks in half. Am I right, Irma?"

"What?! Come on now, Matty-Boy. I would never do something like that to my friends.", Irma said with a wave of her hand along with a nervous chuckle.

"You would if it would get you out of working on those clothes.", Cornelia said causing Irma to chuckle nervously again to which the others rolled their eyes in annoyance.

"So what is your idea, Taranee?", Will asked knowing that she would be fair in how they would pick who goes with Angelo.

"Well I say that we try to think like Angelo in all of this.", Taranee said.

"That's actually a good idea.", Will said.

"Works for me.", Cornelia said.

"So what would Angelo do?", Matt asked.

"Well after thinking about it, I figure that if Angelo were to pick one of us, it would be between Will and Cornelia.", Taranee said.

"Why us?", Cornelia asked.

"Well think about it.", Taranee said as she began to explain things. "Irma has her clothes to do, why Hay Lin will be needed to do some deliveries. And as much as I want to go, I'm more needed in the royal library where I can learn what I can about any secrets of the Drakken Kingdom. Which leaves Will and Cornelia."

"Makes sense.", Will said agreeing with Taranee. "When it comes to the work I'm doing in the Drakken Forest, there are plenty of people there to do the work just as there are enough machines to do the cement mixing that Cornelia and Cassidy have been helping with seeing as there isn't much rebuilding to do."

"So which of us gets to go?", Cornelia asked.

"I still say that you should demand that you both should go.", Matt suggested.

"Actually, I think it should be Corny that should go.", Will said.

"Really?", Cornelia asked in surprise. "Why me?"

"Yeah! I mean you are the leader, Will.", Hay Lin said. "No offence, Cornelia."

"Hey! I agree with you, Hay Lin.", Cornelia said. "So what's the deal, Will?"

"Well Hay Lin said it. I'm the leader.", Will began to explain. "Word has spread about us and how we look. Including our hair. And with me and my red hair..."

"They would spot you quick.", Taranee figured.

"You could always use your glamour power and change the color of your hair.", Irma said.

"True but we all know that if we get to distracted while using glamour, we may lose focus and it'll drop.", Will said. "As for Cornelia, there are plenty of blondes with long hair. She'll be able to walk around without anyone thinking that she is a Guardian."

"That's right.", Taranee said. "And with her dressing like a servant girl no one will be the wiser."

"So I guess that I'm going.", Cornelia said. "I just wish that I could be transformed."

"You'll be okay.", Will said.

"Yeah. Because I'll be going with her.", Matt said. "And nothing that His Royal Highness says will stop me."

"Matt. No.", Will said.

"And why not?", Matt asked. "Am I not a trusted ally to the Guardians? I have stood by your sides through many battles and then some. And with one of you going on a journey without your full powers, my services will be needed. I would be doing this for any of you."

"I know, Matt.", Will said. "But we can't get on their bad side right now after all that has happened."

"Well with all due respect, Will, I'm not a Guardian. I'm the leader of the Regents of Earth.", Matt said. "And if I wish to go and watch over Cornelia during Angelo's little trip around the kingdom, then I can.", he said not backing down from Will.

"Uh-oh.", Irma said knowing that this was going to get ugly.

"And how will you get to Metamoor without the power to open folds?", Will asked not backing down from Matt.

"And who says that I can't do that now?", Matt asked surprising the girls.

"You can do that now?", Taranee asked.

"It took a while, but I got it down.", Matt said.

"You're bluffing.", Will said.

"Am I?", Matt said as he held up his right index finger and had it glow the same color of a fold for a few seconds surprising the girls even more. "I wouldn't lie about something like this, Will. I've gotten better with my powers and I'm getting better with my training. So I'm going to tell the mighty King Angelo that I will be going with him on this trip of his as Cornelia's bodyguard and there's nothing that he can do to stop me."

"Okay stop! Both of you!", Taranee said before Will and Matt got into a pointless argument. "As great as it is that you've gotten better with your powers, Matt, we do not need you stepping up to Angelo all big and bad starting something that you cannot finish."

"Please! He doesn't scare me.", Matt said.

"Yeah well you forget that we do not know the full extent of his powers.", Taranee said. "And now that he has that sword of his, he's even more powerful then he already was. So how about we do this. On Monday, we go and tell him that Cornelia will be going and that you wish to go as extra protection for her. If he agrees, then it's all good."

"And if he says no?", Matt asked.

"You do nothing but accept it.", Taranee said giving Matt a stern look that told him she meant business. "We do not need you doing something that will have Angelo banishing you or worse."

"Like what?", Irma asked.

"Like him going to Kandrakar demanding that Matt be stripped of his powers.", Taranee said.

"That' worse.", Cornelia said.

"Taranee's right, Matt. We'll need you when the coup begins.", Will said as she held his hand. "I'll need you.", she said as she looked him in the eyes pleading with him to keep his cool.

"Okay fine.", Matt said giving in. "I'll be cool.", he said as Will smiled before giving him a kiss that he returned.

"Thank you.", Will said smiling.

"Okay. Not to ruin the moment, but with that settled, we need to handle something else.", Cornelia said. "Mandy and others like her who want to tell their families about what they've been doing as the great and powerful Mystic Battle Warriors.", she said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"You know that Mandy and Micheal done went and warned the others about this in hopes that they can get most of the others on their side.", Irma said.

"So we'll do the same thing.", Will said. "We go to those close to us and turn them to our side."

"And for you three, I suggest that you use what you got to do so.", Cornelia said to Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin.

"Seriously?", Hay Lin asked.

"Hey! We're ladies.", Cornelia said with a flip of her hair. "You use what you got."

"It sounds messed up, but she does have a point.", Irma said.

"I guess you're right.", Taranee said. "I'm not ready for my parents to find out about this part of my life yet."

"Then tomorrow, we begin try to get those that are close to us to side with us by the time we have our little meeting about all of this. The less who know about us the better it is fr us", Will said to which the others nodded in agreement just as the server came up to them with their food.

The next day Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin decided to have lunch with their boyfriends while Cornelia decided to have lunch with Alchemy in hopes of talking them into siding with them when they had their meeting about anyone who wanted to tell their families about what they did. So let's see how things are with Alchemy and Cornelia. Alchemy, who Cornelia invited to have lunch with her, went to the area where Cornelia and Cassidy were helping make cement to have lunch with Cornelia hoping that an argument wouldn't get started between them.

"Thanks for having lunch with me, Al.", Cornelia said as they were sitting at one of the tables that was set up for the workers to eat their food by the ones who ran the food stands there. "It's been a while since we've done something like this."

"Well I've been pretty busy with the rebuilding of the kingdom.", Alchemy said. "It wasn't easy at first, but it's gotten a bit easier now."

"That's good to hear.", Cornelia said. "So what do you do at the palace? If you don't mind me asking that is."

"Well right now, I'm helping with picking who would be best for the Drakken Grand Council.", Alchemy explained. "As well as the Royal Guard."

"Grand Council?", Cornelia asked before biting into her sandwich.

"Yeah.", Alchemy said. "Seeing as the Drakken Kingdom consist of the different races of Metamoor not to mention some mixed races, King Angelo decided to have a council of every race there is. It'll basically be a male and female of each race as well as a representative from every town, city, and village."

"So what will their job be?", Cornelia asked.

"To aid the king in matters of the people to help make things better for them.", Alchemy explained. "Think of it like a House of Representatives or a Senate."

"Okay. Now that makes sense.", Cornelia said. "So not to change the subject, but do you still plan on telling your parents about all of this?"

"Well after talking to some of the Battle Warriors, from Earth, that are working around the city about the matter, I decided to take a chance and tell them.", Alchemy said which got her a raised eyebrow from Cornelia. "And before you say anything, I'll only be telling them about myself and the Mystic Battle Warriors."

"And what if they want to come here to see what you are doing?", Cornelia asked.

"Then I'll make sure that you and the other Guardians and Matt aren't here when I bring them here.", Alchemy said.

"You know that there are those that won't like this.", Cornelia said.

"Including you?", Alchemy asked.

"To be honest, yes.", Cornelia said to which Alchemy rolled her eyes while letting out an annoyed sigh. "I'm sorry, Alchemy, but what you plan on doing will effect all of us in the long run. Even if you don't tell your folks about us, it'll only be a matter of time before they find out about us and then they'll tell my parents who will tell the other families of the Guardians. And who knows what will happen then!"

"Well I don't like keeping something like this from my mom and dad.", Alchemy said.

"And I'm sorry that you feel that way, Al.", Cornelia said as she placed a comforting hand on her friend's hand. "But sometimes you have to do things you don't like to protect the ones you love. So I'm asking you as one of my best friends to wait until all of us are ready to tell our families about all of this. Please.", she pleaded with Alchemy hoping that she would agree to wait.

"And when will that be, Cornelia? A few weeks from now? Months? Years?", Alchemy asked. "One can only wait for so long. Now I'm sorry that you and the rest of W.I.T.C.H. along with Matt aren't ready to tell your families about what you do, but I along with my fellow Battle Warriors are ready to tell our families. So I will be telling my parents about what I do. But to protect you and your fellow Guardians and the Regents, I will not tell them about you all.", She said as she checked her watch. "I have to get back to the palace. I'll catch you later, Cornelia."

"Yeah. Later.", Cornelia said in a not to happy tone that Alchemy noticed as she flew off leaving the Earth Guardian to herself.

'I'm sorry, Cornelia, but this is one of those times that I must follow my heart.', Alchemy thought to herself as she flew back to the palace.

'Looks like Alchemy is determine to tell her parents about what she does just like the other Battle Warriors.', Cornelia thought to herself as she drank some of her tea. 'Let's hope that Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin can change their boyfriends' minds.'

Speaking of which, we have Martin, Nigel, and Eric, having lunch with Irma, Taranee, and, Hay Lin in the dining hall. And of course the matter of the boys telling their parents about what they do came up.

"Are you sure about this?", Taranee asked Nigel. "I mean even if you tell your parents about what you do and don't tell them about me and the girls, they may want to come here to see what you do."

"And before you say that you will warn us and tell us to stay away, I do not feel like having to leave whenever any of your parents come here.", Irma said.

"Me neither.", Hay Lin said.

"I'm sorry, Nigel, but I feel the same way.", Taranee said.

"Well I'm tired of keeping something like this from my parents. And so are Martin and Eric", Nigel said getting nods from Martin and Eric. "Not to mention Mandy and Alchemy."

"I don't like keeping things from my parents either, Nigel, but there are times that you have do things that you don't like to protect those you love.", Taranee said. "Which is what I'm doing by not telling my parents about my Guardian life. At least not yet anyway."

"All we're asking is for you guys to not tell your folks about what you do until all of us are ready to tell our parents about what we do.", Hay Lin said.

"Is that so much to ask of you guys?", Irma asked.

"Depends on how long we have to wait.", Eric said.

"What was that?", Irma asked with a raised eyebrow looking at Eric.

"Eric's right, Irma.", Martin said. "When will you all be ready to do this? After high school? College?"

"More like when I married.", Irma said.

"I'm being serious, Irma.", Martin said.

"So am I.", Irma said. "I'll be out of the house and don't have to worry about my folks trying to stop me from being a Guardian. I mean aren't you afraid that your parents will want you to stop being a Mystic Battle Warrior if you tell them about what you do?"

"Of course that fear is there.", Martin said.

"And you still want to tell them about all of this?!", Irma asked. "Why?!"

"Because I'm tired of keeping this part of my life from them. I'm tired of having to lie to them whenever I come here. I'm tired of lying to them when I go out on a mission.", Martin said. "I want to tell them because I want them to be included in this part of my life like they are with everything else."

"Do you feel the same way, Eric?", Hay Lin asked.

"Yes. I do, Hay Lin.", Eric said. "My family is important to me, and I feel bad keeping all of this from them, Hay Lin. Don't you feel the same way when it comes to your family?"

"Not really.", Hay Lin said. "I mean it would be nice to tell them about my Guardian life and all I've done, but I'm willing to wait until I'm truly ready to tell them everything. As for right now, I don't want them getting worried about their teenage daughter going out to fight who knows what."

"That's how we all feel.", Taranee said. "Look guys, we've been at this a lot longer than you have and believe me when I say that we've been in your shoes when it comes to wanting to tell our families about what we do. But after a while we learn that the less our families know the better."

"That's why we don't want you guys to go telling your families about what you do.", Irma said. "It could come back to bite you in the long run. Something that we don't want to happen to you guys."

"So please. Don't do this.", Hay Lin pleaded with Eric as she reached out and held his hand while giving him a pleading look just as Irma and Taranee did the same with Martin and Nigel. "Please."

"I... I need to think about this, Hay Lin.", Eric said.

"We all do.", Martin said getting a nod from Eric and Nigel. "But right now, we have to get back to the palace to help with picking the Grand Council.", he said as he, Nigel, and Eric got up and left, but not before giving their girlfriends a kiss they they returned.

Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin watched their boyfriends leave the room, thinking one thing.

"Think we got to them?", Hay Lin asked.

"I think so.", Taranee said. "All we can do is hope that they decide not to tell their families about all of this."

"If they know what's good for them, they won't say squat!", Irma said. "We do not need them going and telling their families about what they do! Before we know it, they'll find out about us and then we all know what that will lead to."

"Then let's hope that they'll say nothing to them.", Taranee said.

Soon it was Monday afternoon, and W.I.T.C.H. along with Matt had showed up to tell Angelo which of them would be going as well as Matt wanting to go and give some extra protection to Cornelia seeing as she will not be transformed. Once they were let into the throne room, they saw that Angelo was talking with his grandparents, Joe and Kadma, about something while walking along the floor that was also a gaint map of the kingdom that was painted there.

"I'm thinking about having it built right here.", Angelo said to his grandparents. "I just have to run it by the new Grand Council when it is formed.", he said as he pointed down at the area on the map.

"Hmmm... It's by the mountains as well as the ocean and forest.", Joe said. "I take it that the peir will be large."

"Very large.", Angelo said. "Uncle Jonh is having blueprints being drawn up as we speak."

"Who is drawing up the blueprints?", Kadma asked.

"The father of Gamma Squad's Rush.", Angelo said.

"I know who you're talking about.", Joe said. "He's a fine architect. He'll get the job done."

"I know. I've seen his work.", Angelo said. "He's good at what he does."

"Well, your idea is a sound one.", Kadma said thinking it over. "Now are you sure about going through with this?"

"Yes.",. Angelo said. "I feel that this needs to be done. When Nara told me about them, and what they've been through, I knew that something had to be done for them."

"Then I wish you luck, Angelo.", Kadma said with a proud smile.

"We both do.", Joe said as he placed a hand on his shoulder getting a smile from Angelo.

'Me thinks it's time to find out what's going on here, girls.', Cornelia said to the girls through their link.

Agreeing with Cornelia, Will cleared her throat getting the attention of Angelo, Kadma, and Joe who looked to see them standing there.

"When did you all get here?", Angelo asked.

"About a minute ago.", Will said as they walked up to them. "But you were really busy with something."

"So whatcha up to?", Hay Ln asked looking down at the area of the map Angelo was talking about.

"Sorry but that's top secret.", Angelo said.

"Seriously? Who are we going to tell?", Irma asked. "Come on, Your Highness! You can tell us!"

"Sorry, but I have to make sure it's okay to do first before I tell anybody.", Angelo said. "Now can you tell me why you all are here? I'm hoping that you're here to tell me which of you is going around the kingdom with me and my party."

"That is why we are here, Your Majesty.", Will said.

"Stop.", Angelo said. "As long as it's just us here, it's just Angelo.", the young king said with a smile.

"Okay, Angelo.", Will said returning the smile. "We've talked it over and decided that it would be best if Cornelia were to go with you and your party."

"And you're willing to do this knowing that you will not be transformed and have to dress as a citizen of the kingdom?", Angelo asked Cornelia.

"Yes.", Cornelia said. "It may be a bit tough, but I think I can handle it."

"Very well.", Angelo said. "We'll be leaving on Wednesday. Be ready for a long day. Maybe two or three. Not sure yet."

"Wait! What will I be wearing?", Cornelia asked.

"Go with Irma and talk to Trevor about what's going on and he'll have his niece, Linne, take your measurements.", Angelo explained. "I'm sure that he'll have something for you to wear."

"As long as I look good, I'm okay.", Cornelia said ready to go have her measurements taken.

"Hold it!", Matt said getting everyone's attention.

"What is it, Matt?", Angelo asked.

'Don't blow this, Matt.', Will thought to herself knowing what Matt was going to say.

"I wish to go as well.", Matt said.

"Oh do you now?", Angelo asked.

"Yes. I wish to provide some extra protection for Cornelia seeing as she will not be at full power with her not being transformed.", Matt said.

"That is true, but she will be safe.", Kadma said. "She will have Angelo, Nigel, Selece, Alchemy, Nara, and Nesson there to watch over her."

"Well with no disrespect, I haven't seen Selece, Nara, and Nesson in action.", Matt said.

"That's enough, Matt!", Will said to her boyfriend.

"I'm just being honest, Will.", Matt said. "None of us have seen any of them in a fight."

"Well those three are members of my royal court. And one of them is a very close friend of mine.", Angelo said. "So be careful with what you say.", he said as he gave Matt a look that said he was playing around.

"I'm only saying this because I'm concerned about Cornelia's safety as I would for any of the girls if they were going.", Matt said. "She's one of the Guardians of the Known World after all. If something were to happen to her, who would Kandrakar find to take her place?"

"He does make a good point.", Cornelia said.

"And that's why you wish to go on this tour?", Joe asked. "To provide extra protection for Cornelia?"

"Yes.", Matt said. "For like I said earlier, I haven't seen Selece, Nara, and Nesson in battle. How can I be sure that they can hold their own as well as protect Cornelia if the need arrives? For all I know, Selece may shrink down to the size of a mouse and hide somewhere."

"Now that would be funny!", Irna said with a laugh.

"Watch it, child.", Joe said giving Irma a stern look. "I helped train Selece and know what she is capable of."

"Yeah, well I don't want to take any chances with someone who is green.", Matt said. "That is why I wish to accompany you and the others."

"Sorry, but no.", Angelo said.

"What?", Matt asked as he turned to face Angelo. "Come again?"

"I said no.", Angelo said. "Cornelia will be just fine with me and those coming with me. Your services will not be needed, Matt.", he said hoping that the matter was settled.

"Well I think they will be needed.", Matt said as he stepped forward.

"Well you thought wrong.", Angelo said.

"Okay. What could be the harm in having one more person go along with you?", Matt asked.

"When it's you.", Angelo said. "Or should I say Shagon, Angel of Malice and Knight of Destruction.", he said surprising Matt and the girls.

"I don't care if you are the king here! Don't you ever call me that!", Matt snapped as he glared at Angelo through his mask. "Ever!"

"Don't like being reminded of that, do you?", Angelo asked. "Well I don't think that some of my citizens want that as well!", he said confusing Matt and the girls.

"What are you talking about, Angelo?", Will asked.

"How much do you remember from your days as a Knight of Destruction?", Angelo asked Matt.

"Only so much.", Matt asked. "Why?"

"Well it seems that during your time as a Knight of Destruction, you not only attacked the towns, cities, and villages of the Meridian Kingdom, but a few villages and towns in the Drakken Kingdom that are near the border between Meridian and the Drakken.", Angelo explained.

"Who told you this?", Matt asked.

"Some people from the border towns that came here to ask for some things for their towns saw you flying around here and told me about what you did to their homes with the other Knights of Destruction.", Angelo explained. "I told them that you weren't that person anymore and told them what really happened to you, but they explained to me that there are children that still have nightmares about what you and the other Knights of Destruction did to their towns and villages. That is why I don't want you to come on this tour of the kingdom. The last thing I need is for you to scare anyone again."

"But I won't be transformed.", Matt said.

"And if, Heaven forbid, something were to go down in any of the border towns, you'll go Regent which will scare the people making things worse.", Joe said. "Sorry, son. Your heart is in the right place, but it's best that you don't accompany Angelo and his party."

"And just to be clear, please don't try to follow us from a distance.", Angelo said to Matt. "Cause it won't do you any good."

"Is that an order, Your highness?", Matt said as he gritted his teeth from behind his golden mask.

"No. It is a request as well as a friendly suggestion.", Angelo said. "I would hate for you to do something foolish which would make you look like someone I couldn't trust. Thus not allowing you to be here.", he said while looking right at Matt who was glaring at him from behind his mask.

'You are so asking for it right now, Vanders!', Matt thought to himself as he glared at Angelo while gritting his teeth while clinching his fist tightly as they shook a little.

To bad that Angelo saw Matt's fist and knew that he was angry and wanted to say something, yet also knew that if this matter wasn't settled here and now, then Matt may possibly do something stupid. Which was something that he really didn't need right now.

"Angry are we, Mr. Olsen? Then let's settle this matter.", Angelo said. "Let's you and I have a little sparring match.", he said surprising everyone there.

"You want to fight me?", Matt asked.

"Sort of. You and I have a little sparring match as ourselves. We won't be transformed nor be aloud to use our powers. Just our regular selves going at it with the fighting skills we've learned over time. If you win, then you get to come with us. Better yet, If you win, you and all five Guardians get to come.", Angelo said surprising Matt, the girls, and his grandparents. "But if I win, then Cornelia and Cornelia only comes with me and my entourage. And you do not try to follow us. Deal?"

"Deal!", Matt said ready to finally fight Angelo.

"Then let's head out to the training grounds.", Angelo said. "Grandpa, I'm going to need you to come and referee this match seeing as you'll be able to tell if either of us tries to use any of our powers."

"Sure. Why not?", Joe said as he followed them out of the throne room with the others right behind them.

'I'm so going to stomp you, Vanders!', Matt thought to himself as they all made their way out to the training grounds. 'And I'm going to enjoy every second of it.'

'What is he thinking?!', Will thought to herself. 'Why did he agree to this? Does he really think he'll win?'

Soon they were out on the training grounds where, for some reason, the rest of Angelo's Mystic Battle Warrior team was waiting for them along with Cassidy, Nara, and Nesson.

"What are you all doing out here?", Irma asked.

"We had to see this match.", Micheal said. "Granted, Selece wanted to take Matt on.", he said with a grin.

"What are you talking about?", Hay Lin asked before turning to Selece. "Why would you want to fight Matt?"

"Oh yeah! Before I challenged Matt to this sparring match, I had contacted Eric through our link and had him link me to the others.", Angelo explained.

"He had asked us if it would be a good idea to challenge Matt.", Martin continued to explain.

"And after thinking about it, we all agreed that it was the best way to settle things seeing as there was a good chance that Matt would try to follow Angelo and the others when he began his tour of the kingdom.", Alchemy finished explaining.

"So why would you want to fight Matt?", Hay Lin asked Selece.

"Did you not hear what he said about what I would do during a fight?", Selece asked.

"Oh yeah.", Hay Lin said remembering what Matt said.

"Not the nicest thing to say about someone.", Mandy said.

"Hey, all I was saying was that I don't how you, Nara, or Nesson will do on a fight.", Matt said.

"So in other words, you do not trust us.", Nesson said. "Perhaps you would like to fight me, Nara, or Selece instead, Regent. That way you can see first hand how well we can fight.", he said as he narrowed his eyes at Matt.

"I got no problem with that.", Selece said.

"That's enough.", Angelo said to Selece and Nesson. "I know that Matt insulted you both, but this match is between me and him.", he said as he transformed back to normal and began to strip down to where he only wearing his pants.

"Okay. What gives?", Cornelia asked.

"Making it as fair as possible.", Angelo said as he removed his Battle Warrior ring and handed it to Kadma. "Mind holding this for me, Grandma?"

"Of course.", Kadma said as she held onto the ring and went to stand with her husband.

Matt then transformed back to normal to show that he was only dressed in a pair of black sweatpants, a gray tank-top and a pair of sneakers that he took off, with his socks, ready to fight Angelo as the girls stood on his side of the sparring square they were on while the others stood on Angelo's side and Joe was on the north side doing his job as ref..

"Ready when you are, Your Majesty.", Matt said with a smirk.

"Don't do this, Matt!", Will pleaded with her boyfriend.

"Don't worry, babe. I got this.", Matt said as he turned to face Will.

"What do you mean?", Will asked.

"Angelo hasn't seen me train with Tibor and Alfor.", Matt explained to Will and the girls in a whisper so no one would hear him. "He doesn't even know how good I've gotten. As far as he's concern, he thinks he can take me. Advantage, me."

"Oh! I get it!", Irma whispered. "You plan on hitting him hard and fast with what you've learned and finishing this fight quick and easy. Good call."

"Vanders looks bad in front of the others and will have to admit that you are better than he is.", Cornelia whispered.

"That's the plan.", Matt whispered.

"This I like.", Cornelia said with a smirk.

"And if he beats you?", Will asked.

"Then I'll give him a good run for his money.", Matt said before giving Will a quick kiss. "Wish me luck, babe."

"Good luck.", Will said as Matt turned to face Angelo. "I think you're going to need it."

"You know, if Matt has improved well enough, he just may be able to beat Angelo.", Taranee said.

"You really think so?", Hay Lin asked.

"If he is powerful and skilled enough, he can.", Taranee said.

"That's a big "IF".", Cornelia said.

"There's something you're not thinking about.", Will said.

"What's that?", Irma asked.

"Angelo.", Will said. "We have no idea how good he is. Which puts Matt at an disadvantage."

"Didn't think about that.", Irma said as she and the girls went to stand with the others waiting for the match to begin.

"Okay, gentlemen, here are the rules.", Joe said. "No use of powers or weapons. You both are to fight with your natural skills. No one is to jump in to either aid or stop the fight. The match is over when one of the fighters is knocked out or submits. Do you both understand these rules?", he asked them.

"Yes.", Angelo said as he took his fighting stance.

"Same here.", Matt said as he took his fighting stance as well.

"Very well.", Joe said. "You may begin!", he said starting the match.

'Time to get things started!', Matt thought to himself as he made a quick dash towards Angelo.

"Whoa! That's fast!", Hay Lin said surprised by Matt's speed.

"Wow!", Will said in amazement.

"How did he get so quick?!", Irma asked.

'Not bad, Olsen.', Angelo thought to himself as Matt was coming at him.

It was then that Matt jumped at Angelo ready to make the first strike as he whipped his right leg back.

'You'll get a kick out of this, Vanders!', Matt thought as he did a roundhouse kick at Angelo only for Angelo to block the attack with his left forearm. 'What?!'

"My turn.", Angelo said as he took his right hand and hit Matt with a forward palm strike to his gut while he was still in the air sending Matt flying backwards.

"Matt!", Will cried out fearing for her boyfriend.

But Matt wasn't done yet as he flipped back and landed on his feet ready to go on yet felt the pain in his gut as he rubbed it a bit.

"Not bad, Your Majesty.", Matt said with a smirk. "I didn't see that move coming. But I'm not done yet! I'm just getting started!"

"Then show me what you got, Regent!", Angelo said ready to go.

Everyone watched at both young men went at it throwing combos of punches and kicks at each other. Both of them were doing pretty well and much to the surprise of the others, Matt was doing pretty well. From what Guardians saw, Matt was winning the fight.

"Look at Matt go!", Irma said surprised by how well he was doing. "He's giving Angelo a good fight."

"Yeah. He is.", Will said impressed with how well her boyfriend was doing.

"He just may win this fight.", Cornelia said.

"Doubt it.", Nigel said.

"That is your best friend, you know.", Hay Lin said.

"Yes. He is.", Nigel said. "But I also know that Angelo is going to win this fight."

"Are you looking at the same fight?!", Cornelia asked. "All Angelo can do is block or dodge all of Matt's attacks. He so got this."

"Looks like he didn't think that Matt could fight this good.", Irma said as her lips formed into a smirk. "Guess he shouldn't have underestimate him."

"Think again.", Micheal said. "Angelo is doing more than blocking and dodging Matt's attacks."

"He's sizing him up.", Taranee said as she watched the match. "With each attack Matt dishes out, Angelo is checking his speed and power."

"You got it.", Selece said. "If I know Angelo, he's about to pull off his comeback.", she said as she and the others continued to watch the match.

As for Matt, he thought that he had the match won seeing as all Angelo was doing was blocking or dodging his attacks.

'I'm winning! I'm winning! I can't believe I'm winning!', Matt thought to himself as he fought on. 'This is one of my best days ever!', he thought as he jumped up and hit Angelo with a powerful roundhouse kick that he blocked yet was knocked back a bit yet kept his footing.

"You know what, Your Majesty? I think we better end this.", Matt said being a bit cocky. "You may have been able to block and dodge my attacks, but we both know that your arms are hurting from all that blocking. So why don't you just give up now and avoid defeat. None of us will think any less of you if you do.", he said with a small smirk to which Angelo chuckled at first yet it soon turned into laughter. "What's so funny?"

"You think that your so smart, huh, Olsen?", Angelo asked with a smile. "Using chi to make all of your punches and kicks stronger.", he said surprising Matt. "Well you're not the only one that can use chi. I was using my chi to block and dodge your attacks. And now, I'm going to use it to finish this match. Of course, you can summit and end all of this.", he said with a smirk.

"Fat chance!", Matt said as he took his fighting stance.

"So be it.", Angelo said doing the same.

Everyone watched as both fighters just stood there doing nothing. But they weren't doing nothing. The Battle Warriors, Kadma, and Cassidy saw as Angelo and Matt were focusing their chi ready to end the match in one blow. The only question was, who was stronger. Matt or Angelo? Suddenly, they charged at each other ready to end the match as they did their last strike! Everyone watched as Matt threw a powerful hard right punch that Angelo dodged as he tilted his head to the right while he hit Matt with a powerful right knew to his gut stopping the Regent in his tracks as his eyes went wide from the pain that was hitting him. As Angelo lowered his knee from Matt's stomach, the Regent of Earth began to fall to the ground only for Angelo to stop him from falling with his hand against his chest.

"I want you to know why I did this.", Angelo whispered Matt. "First, I did this to settle the matter about who would be coming with me this Wednesday. Second, I know that you wanted to fight me for a while now. The way you've been acting and speaking to me was a dead give away. So I hope you're happy. Third, I wanted to see if you could fight me as yourself and not use your powers. And I have to say that I'm impressed, Olsen. So I'll do you a solid and let you come along as well. So long as you dress like a citizen and do not go Regent. Now get some rest. You're going to need it.", he said as he laid Matt down on the ground and walked towards his grandparents just as Will and the other Guardians ran up to Matt.

"You okay?", Will asked as she knelt down and helped Matt sit up slowly.

"I've been better.", Matt said with a grin as he smiled at Will.

"You're stupid. You know that?", Will asked returning the smile as her eyes began to water a bit.

"Well that was interesting.", Joe said as Kadma handed Angelo his Battle Warrior ring.

"I'm just glad that it's done and over with.", Angelo said as he put his ring on. "But I have to admit that I'm impressed that Matt learned to use chi so well."

"Look at him. Thinking that he's all that.", Irma said as she looked over at Angelo with a glare. "I so wish you could of kicked his but, Matt."

"Don't worry about it.", Matt said as he got to his feet. "Besides. Something good came from all of this.", he said as he began to dust himself off.

"And what's that?", Taranee asked.

"Angelo's letting him go on that tour.", Hay Lin said surprising the girls and Matt. "What?! Hello!", Hay Lin said as she pointed at her ears reminding them of her ability to hear just about anything the wind can carry.

"Is that true?", Will asked Angelo getting his attention. "You're letting him go with you after all of this?"

"Yes. I needed to see if he could keep himself in check during a fight before I allowed him to come.", Angelo explained.

"You could of done something else!", Will yelled.

"I could have, but Matt has been wanting to fight me for a long time now and you five know this.", Angelo said surprising the Guardians. "So I figured that I'd give him the fight that he wanted."

"You could have done things different.", Will said.

"It's okay, Will.", Matt said. "Besides. He's right. I did want to fight him. I thought I could take him and I was wrong. But I will get better and stronger."

"And when you do, I'll take you on again.", Angelo said as he gathered up his clothes. "Now if you all will excuse me, I'm heading back to Earth to take a shower and then come back here to handle my royal duties.", he said as he opened a fold for his apartment back on Earth and stepped through the fold and closed it behind him.

"I need to take a shower too.", Matt said as he opened a fold back to Earth and went through it.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say that Angelo wanted to fight Matt, too.", Cornelia said as the fold closed behind Matt..

"Well you'd be wrong.", Selece said.

"Oh really?", Cornelia asked not believing Selece.

"She's right. The king didn't want to fight Matt.", Micheal said remembering to refer to Angelo in the proper way when there are any of the citizens around. "Ever since the whole thing with that Daren guy, Matt has been... different."

"And today was no different.", Martin said. "Matt wasn't to happy with not being able to go on the tour and Angelo saw it. So he decided to settle things with a sparring match."

"Well now it's done and over with.", Kadma said. "Those of you that are leaving with His Majesty need to take care of anything that needs to be taken care of before you go. For you will be to busy to handle them."

"Lady Kadma is right.", Nesson said. "Those of us traveling with the king must remain focused."

"Why?", Irma asked. "All you guys are doing is going to the cities, towns, and villages to see which of the leaders there were loyal to Tarnas or the rebellion. Who would be dumb enough to try and attack your king?"

"Anyone loyal to Tarnas who would try to hold the king for ransom in exchange for Tarnas.", Nigel said.

"Not to mention someone going after the former leaders of their town, village, or city thinking that they were loyal to Tarnas when some of them were with the rebellion.", Nesson said.

"Which is why King Angelo had some Battle Warriors stationed at the cities, towns, and villages to guard said leaders just to be safe.", Mandy said. "They have shift changes every few hours and so far things are okay but anything can happen."

"Which is why those of you that are going with the king need to watch out for anything.", Joe said. "Anything can happen seeing as we don't know what some citizens are capable of or how far thay are willing to go to get revenge or what those that are loyal to Tarnas are willing to do try to free him."

"Very true.", Martin said. "You all need to be ready for anything.", he said to Nigel, Alchemy, Selece, Nara, Nesson, and Cornelia.

"Relax, Martin. Everything will be fine.", Cornelia said with a wave of her hand.

"I hope that you are right, Cornelia.", Martin said. "I truly do.", he said as they all headed into

"By the way, have you all gotten your new clothes ready?", Kadma asked the young Battle Warriors.

"Yes, we have.", Selece said. "I plan on wearing them this Wednesday."

"I suggest that you all do the same.", Kadma said. "It will help you get along more with the people when they see that you are willing to dress more like them."

"So what outfits did you finally pick, Al?", Cornelia asked Alchemy.

"You'll find out Wednesday.", Alchemy said with a smile. "Until then, we still need to pick the members of the Grand Council. Not to mention members for the Royal Guard."

"How many moe members do you need to pick for the Grand Council?", Hay Lin asked.

"Well, we still have to interview a lot more applicants.", Micheal explained. "Thankfully, we have a camcorder to record each interview and go over them again later when it's time to pick those we feel are good enough to be on the council."

"Maybe we can help.", Will offered. "The more minds you have helping the better and faster it can be to get the job done."

"Thank you for the offer.", Nara said. "We'll talk to His Majesty about it and see what he says."

"Oh come one!", Irma said. "I don't think His Royal Highness will turn down some help from his friends. Heck! We can go get started right now."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Water Guardian, but don't you have some clothes to make?", Nesson asked stopping Irma in her tracks.

"Now isn't picking members of your Grand Council and Royal Guard more important?", Irma asked sincerely.

"Nice try, Irma, but you know what you need to do.", Cassidy said. "And the sooner you get it done the better."

"Aw man!", Irma whined as they headed into the palace.

"As for the rest of you, we will talk to the king about you helping pick the members of Grand Council and the Royal Guard.", Joe said to the other Guardians.

"Yes sir.", the girls said.

'So why offer to help them anyway, Will?', Hay Lin asked through their telepathic link. 'Who wants to sit through something so boring?'

'Simple, Hay Lin.', Taranee said. 'We can try to get people on the council that can help us to turn the people to our side when the time comes.'

'Not to mention have them vote to let us in on certain things.', Cornelia said. 'Like that little joint operation.'

'That's the plan.', Will said. 'So when Angelo returns, we try to get him to let us help pick the Grand Council members along with members of the Royal Guard.'

'Here's hoping he says yes.', Irma said.

About a half an hour later, Angelo had returned to the palace and headed for the meeting room where he knew his Royal Court was waiting for him. But once he got close to the meeting room, he saw that W.I.T.C.H. and Matt, who had returned from Earth, were waiting for him in the hallway.

"What's up?", Angelo asked wondering why they were there.

"Well we learned that you and your Royal Court are picking members for a Grand Council as Royal Guard.", Taranee said.

"Yes. That's true.", Angelo said.

"Well, we'd like to offer our help in picking said members.", Will said. "We figure that the more you have helping you the better."

"And with you along with four members of your Royal Court leaving, in two days, we could fill in for you all.", Taranee said.

"Thanks, but that won't be necessary.", Angelo said. "While I'm gone, there'll still be more interviews to do. Which can be done without out all of us being there. It's when we need to pick the members that most if not all of us need to be there. Besides. You, Irma, still hve some clothes to make while you, Hay Lin, are still needed to help with delivries at the request of Warren. As for Will and Taranee, you two have a choice."

"Choice?", Will asked with a raised eyebrow. "What kind of choice?"

"Well you, Will, can go back to working in the Drakken Forest where Orlande says that you are welcome to return to while you, Taranee, can still help out in the royal library. Or you two can go do deliveries with Hay Lin.", Angelo said.

"I think I'll stick with the Drakken Forest.", Will said. "If I go and quit now, some there may say that I couldn't take their dirty looks and insults.", she said with a grin.

"And I'll stick with the library.", Taranee said.

"Good on you.", Angelo said. "I'll inform Orlande that you'll be returning to work in the forest in a day or two, Will. Now I'm off to do some more interviews. While you, Irma, have to go work on making some clothes."

"Aw, man!", Irma said not wanting to it.

"And you two need to go with her and talk Trevor about needing some traveling clothes for Wednesday.", Angelo said to Matt and Cornelia. "The rest of you can go around the palace. Just don't go into any restricted areas.", he said before heading into the meeting room.

"You know what? I think we all need some clothes to wear around here.", Will said. "Let's go see if Trevor can help us all out."

"Cool!", Hay Lin said as they headed to where Trevor was waiting for Irma.

As for Angelo, once in the meeting room, he sat in his seat at the "U" shaped table where his Royal Court sat ready to continue with the interviews.

"So are we ready to begin?", Angelo asked.

"Ready when you are.", Martin said. "By the way, the girls want to help pick the members of the Grand Council and Royal Guard."

"Yeah. I just ran into them outside.", Angelo said. "We don't have to worry about that anymore. I hope. So who's up first?"

It was then that a soldier opened a different door that led to another room where there were male and female citizens who wanted to be a part of either the Grand Council or a member of the Royal Guard.

"Number 33.", the soldier said.

Soon a teenage male brunette Avian witg brown wings and blue eyes dressed in a pair of brown pants and boots with a blue toga that went down to his knees along with bronze bracers.

"Your Majesty!", the Avian said with a bow as the soldier closed the door to the other room.

"And who might you be?", Angelo asked.

"I am Falco.", the Avian said.

"It is good to see you again, Falco?", Nesson asked.

"Likewise, Sir Nesson.", Falco said.

"You know him?", Mandy asked.

"Yes. Falco was part of the rebellion before Tarnas found us.", Nesson explained. "He's young and a bit brash, but a good man."

"Okay then. So why are you here, Falco?", Alchemy asked.

"I wish to join the Royal Guard.", Falco said.

"Before we begin, you do know that if you do become a member of the Royal Guard, your duty will be to not only guard your king but the other members of the Royal Court and Grand Council.", Nara said.

"Of course, Lady Nara.", Falco said. "If I become one of the Royal Guard, I shall do everything in my power to protect those I an assigned to protect.", he said when Selece caught his eye.

Selece gave him a smile that he returned before the interview began. Something that Micheal noticed as he was sitting next to his sister.

"See something you like, Sis?", Micheal whispered to his sister.

"Yes. Yes I have.", Selece said as continued to look at Falco.

Now in another part of the palace, the girls and Matt, who were their normal selves, had met up with Trevor and explained what was going on and what they needed.

"So you all want to have some clothes to wear around the kingdom when you are not transformed.", Trevor said.

"Yes.", Will said.

"And you two need clothes to travel with the king now.", Trevor said to Matt and Cornelia.

"Yes.", Cornelia said. "We won't be transformed and don't wish to be recognized by anybody."

"Very well.", Trevor said as he turned to his niece, Linne. "Linne, please take the measurements of the Quintessence, Fire, Earth, and Air Guardians while I take the young Regent's measurements. After that, we shall show the Earth Guardian and Regent some clothes to go through for them to wear when they travel with His Majesty."

"Of course, uncle.", Linne said before turning to Will, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin. "This way please.", she said as she led them to another room to take their measurements.

"Follow me.", Trevor said to Matt.

"What about me?!", Irma asked.

"You still have work to do.", Trevor said. "You've picked the designs you liked and the fabrics. Now you just have to sow the clothes up. Now get to work."

"Aw, nuts!", Irma said with a pout as she got to work sowing her dress. "This so blows."

Sometime later, after getting their measurements taken, Trevor took Cornelia and Matt to another room where he had some clothes for them to try on in hopes of finding the right outfits for them to wear when they traveled with Angelo.

"Now that's a lot of clothes.", Matt said as he and Cornelia looked at the clothes that were hanging off the racks.

"I had them all brought here for His Majesty and those in his Royal Court who needed to have clothes for when they are here.", Trevor explained. "Now let's find you two some clothes to wear."

Twenty minutes later, Trevor was able to find Cornelia and Matt something to wear. Matt thought that his outfit was okay as he was trying it on. Cornelia on the other hand...

"Seriously?! This is what you've come up with?!", Cornelia asked as she looked at herself in the full body mirror.

"You did say that you did not wish to be recognized by anyone.", Trevor reminded Cornelia. "Did you not?"

"Well... Yeah but..."

"Well you will not be recognized if you wear this.", Trevor said. "So long as you do something with your hair."

"What?! I will not do anything to my hair!", Cornelia said as she glared at Trevor.

"Then you will have a problem.", Trevor said.

"My uncle is right, My Lady.", Linne said getting Cornelia's attention. "All you have to do is put your hair in a bun, or a ponytail or two, or a braid or two."

"They have a point you know.", Matt said as he came from behind the changing screen dressed in his outfit. "Now this I like!", he said as he looked at his reflection in the full body mirror.

"I am glad you like it, Regent of Earth.", Trevor said.

"Call me Matt.", Matt said.

"Thank you, Matt.", Trevor said. "What of you, Guardian? Is the outfit to your liking?"

"It's... fine.", Cornelia said with a sigh. "And it's Cornelia."

"As you wish.", Trevor said. "And I wish you and Matt luck, Cornelia.", he said as Matt and Cornelia went behind their changing screens to change their clothes.

Afterwards, they took their outfits with them as they left the room.

"Strange. Are they not?", Trevor asked.

"Yes. But they are good people.", Linne said with a smile that her uncle returned.

"Let us go see how Irma is doing.", Trevor said as they went to see how the Water Guardian was doing with her work.

Soon it was Wednesday and Angelo, Nara, and Nesson were in the courtyard of the palace waiting for those that were going to travel with them to show up so they could get the show on the road. So to speak. Angelo was dressed in a pair or blue pants with a black leather belt, brown leather boots, a black short sleeved shirt, with a black leather battle harness, silver bracers with a cloth inner lining, a black cloak and a black leather headband with a metal plate on it with a dragon carved into it. Strapped to his right was a long sword while strapped to his left was the Dragon's fang. As for Nesson, he was dressed in a pair of brown pants with a black leather belt and black leather boots, a white shirt with leather bracers with bronze plates on them and bronze breastplate with a red cape. Strapped to his left was a long sword while he held a small shield in his left hand. Nara was dressed in a white short-sleeved shirt with a pink vest, brown fingerless gloves, a pink long skirt that was open in the front to reveal a pair of white leggings and brown lady boots. Holding up the skirt was a thin leather belt with a small pouch attached to it. Also around her waist was a yellow sash that flowed in the wind with her skirt and hair. In her right hand was her rod that had a small crystal ball on it.

"It is almost time to depart.", Nesson said as he looked around the area. "Where are they?"

"They shall be here, Nesson.", Nara said. "They know that this is important."

"They'll be on time.", Angelo said just as a fold opened.

Out of the fold stepped W.I.T.C.H. and Matt with only Will and Hay Lin being transformed seeing as they were the only ones who needed to be transformed with what they would be doing. Taranee and Irma were dressed in normal Earth clothes while Cornelia and Matt were dressed in the outfits Trevor picked out for them to wear as they traveled with Angelo. Cornelia was dressed in a white long sleeved shirt with a brown vest and a long brown skirt with a thin brown belt and brown boots. Tied around her head was a brown scarf. As for Matt he was dressed in a pair of brown pants with black boots, a white shirt with a brown long coat and a brown traveler's hat.

"You both look nice.", Nara said as the fold closed.

"Thanks.", Matt said.

"Look at you! Hair in braids.", Angelo said as he noticed that Cornelia hair was now in braids. "How does that feel?"

"Strange. Very strange.", Cornelia said.

"I still can't believe that you put your hair in braids!", Irma said. "I never seen you do this!"

"It just feels weird!", Cornelia said. "Which is why I'll be glad to get this all done and over with."

"Well as soon as the others get here, we can leave.", Nesson said just as another fold opened.

"And here they are.", Angelo said as Nigel, Selece, and Alchemy stepped out from the fold. "Wow! Just... Wow!", he said at what they were wearing.

Nigel was dressed in a pair of black pants with a black leather belt and brown leather boots with a black short sleeved shirt and a brown leather battle harness with brown leather fingerless gloves and a brown headband. Strapped to his side was a short sword while he had his battle staff in his right hand. Selece was dressed in an outfit that was like Kadma's old Guardian uniform except that the top and skirt were both red with black leggings and brown boots with a black sash for a belt and another black sash that went down her top and brown fingerless gloves. Strapped to the small of her back were some battle batons. As for Alchemy, she was dressed in an orange skirt that was a lot like the one from Cassidy's Guardian uniform with an orange top that was a lot like the one from Yan Lin's Guardian uniform with white leggings and brow boots and white fingerless gloves. In her right hand was a small shield while around her waist was a leather belt that had a small pouch attached to it that held her small disc she used as shields or to fight with.

"So what do you guys think?", Selece asked as she and Alchemy did a quick spin to show off their new looks.

"That you two need to be more original.", Irma said. "I mean seriously, ladies! Trying to look like us? Flattering, but not really."

"Okay. First off, it was the past Guardians who helped us pick these outfits.", Selece said. "So if you want to say something about our clothes, say it to them."

"And who has a problem with your outfits?", came Kadma's voice getting everyone's' attention.

Everyone turned to see Kadma, Halinor, and Yan Lin walking up to them with Cassidy who wasn't transformed yet was in an outfit that looked like her Guardian uniform. Also with them was Mandy who was dressed in the same Guardian uniform as the rogue Guardian, Nerissa Diamond, only her gown was purple with a black sash around her waist with black leggings and brown boots and black fingerless gloves. Strapped to the small of her back were her battle batons that could be connected together to make a bo staff.

"You too?!", she said to Mandy. "Is this "Rip off the Guardians Day"?!", she asked as she threw up her arms getting frustrated.

"And what is wrong with their outfits?", Cassidy asked.

"They're copying off the girls.", Matt said to which W.I.T.C.H. nodded in agreement.

"First, stop being so full of yourselves.", Yan Lin said.

"But, Grandma..."

"Second, their outfits are based off of our Guardian uniforms. Not W.I.T.C.H.", Yan Lin said cutting her grand-daughter off.

"And it it was us who helped them pick their outfits at their request.", Halinor said.

"We did some mixing and matching with their uniforms and made up some great outfits.", Mandy said.

"Did you really have to pick that look?", Matt asked Mandy.

"And what's wrong with this outfit?", Mandy asked.

"You really got to move on from that, Matt.", Cassidy said.

"Have you forgotten what she did to me?!", Matt asked getting upset.

"Have you forgotten what she did to me?", Cassidy asked shutting Matt up. "If I can look at Cassidy's outfit and not get upset, then so can you seeing as Mandy is one of your best friends."

"Okay. Not to interrupt, be we have to get going.", Angelo said.

"So how are we going to get around the kingdom?", Cornelia asked.

"Follow me.", Angelo said as he led the way.

A few minutes later, Angelo had led everyone to what looked like a ship that was as long as one and a half buses and a wide as two buses. It was white and shaped like an oval with a wide window in the front with some small windows on it's sides and wings that were slanted with small turbine engines attached to them. At the back of the ship were two large turbine engines. Also there were Joe Vanders, Patrick Tubbs, Martin, Eric, and Micheal who were doing a last minute check-up on the ship. Also there was Callas and Renna who marveled at the ship.

"And you say that this thing can soar through the sky like a bird?", Renna asked. "And will be able to carry the king and his party around the kingdom?"

"Yes.", Patrick said. "This ship is one of our fastest that the king wishes to use to see how the people would react to seeing something so advanced."

"Truly it is a marvel!", Callas said as he looked it up and down.

"I'll say!", Irma said getting the attention of those there. "Since when did you guys get a ship?!"

"We been had ships.", Alchemy said. "We only use them when the need arrives."

"Like now.", Angelo said as he walked up to his grandfather. "Are we good to go, Grandpa Joe?"

"We checked over all of her systems and she's ready to fly!", Joe said as he handed Angelo a small device that he attached onto a wrist device.

"Then let's get going.", Angelo said as he pressed something on the device that opened a latch behind the ship for them to go into.

"This is the data from the satellite orbiting the planet. It has a map of all the cities, towns, and villages in the kingdom.", Martin explained as he handed Selece a case that had a disc in it.

"Thanks.", Selece said a she accepted the disc.

"Then let's take to the skies.", Alchemy said as those going with Angelo got on the ship.

"This will be fun.", Cassidy said as she headed into the ship.

"Where are you going?", Will asked.

"I'm going with them.", Cassidy said.

"What for?", Irma asked.

"Not that it's your business, but the city doctors need certain herbs and plants that only grow around certain cities, towns, and villages.", Cassidy explained. "His Majesty offered to take them with him to get said herbs and plants, but none of them can go seeing as they have rounds to make and there's a woman who has gone into labor. So I offered to go get what they need for them."

"And that is why Cassidy is coming with us.", Nara said. "Is that a problem, Irma?", she asked to which Irma said nothing.

"Now with that settled, let's get a move on people.", Angelo said as he got on the ship.

Once on the ship, Angelo got in the pilot's seat while Selece got in the co-pilot's seat. Cornelia and Alchemy sat together with Matt and Nigel sitting behind them while Cassidy and Nara sat together with Nesson sitting behind them. Once everyone strapped into the seat belts, Selece inserted the disc into the disc slot allowing the info to be installed into the ship's computer.

"Is everybody buckled up?", Selece asked.

"Yes!", everyone said.

"Then let's fly!", Angelo said as he started the ship up.

Outside the ship, everybody moved away from the ship as it began to start. As it began to start, the wings started to tilt vertically causing the turbine engines to make the ship fly upward as it's landing gear began to close. Everyone watched as it moved higher and higher Once it was high enough, the back engines started allowing the ship to move forward just as the wings went horizontal giving the ship more speed as it soared through the sky.

"Now that's something you don't see everyday.", Eris said.

"Sure isn't!", Irma said. "So why don't we have a ship like that?", she asked Halinor.

"Now that is something you will have to take up with the Council of the Known Worlds.", the former Fire Guardian said.

"It would be nice if we had one.", Will said. "It would make travel much more easy."

"Well, guys, we've still got some interview to do.", Martin said.

"That'll be fun.", Eric said.

"Oh yeah! A grand old time.", Micheal said as they headed into the palace.

As for Angelo and the others on the ship, they were soon to the first town and ready to take care of business.

"Are you ready, Your Majesty?", Nesson asked as they got off the ship.

"Ready as I'll ever be.", Angelo said. "Let's do this."

 **A/N: Well after an interesting match, Matt is allowed to go with Angelo and his party as extra protection for Cornelia so long as he keeps himself in check. Let's hope he doesn't screw things up. Now the question of who was truly helping the rebellion remains. And what was Angelo talking to his grandparents about doing for the kingdom? You'l find out sooner than you think!**

 **Please review.**


	18. Chapter XVIII

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. You'll see why I said this. Also, there will be times when instead of saying Battle Warrior I'll say BW.**

 **Chapter XVIII:**

As they entered the town, the party of Angelo, Nigel, Alchemy, Selece, Cassidy, Nara, Nesson, Cornelia, and Matt looked around at the people as they were either doing what they normally did or were looking at them seeing as they never seen some of them before.

"So where are we again?", Matt asked as he looked around the area.

"This is the town of Sellos.", Nesson said. "It is a town of blacksmiths and weaponsmiths."

"So they basically make weapons and armour.", Nigel figured.

"Correct.", Nesson said. "Some of the kingdom's best blacksmiths come from here. Many come here to learn the craft."

"Impressive.", Angelo said as he watched some children playing with some wooden swords. "Now that takes me back to when me, you, Will, and Micheal were kids.", he said to Selece.

"Yeah! It would mostly end with all of us with knots on our heads.", Selece laughed.

'Oh brother.', Matt thought to himself as he held back the want to roll his eyes.

"Not to change the subject, but we did come here for a reason.", Alchemy said.

"Indeed we have.", Angelo said. "So where is the one we came to see, Nesson?"

"Follow me, Your Majesty.", Nesson said as he led the way to the one they wished to speak with.

Soon they were at a house that was being guarded by a Rush and Barrier Battle Warrior who were each dressed in black pants and shirts with brown boots and brown leather bracers and cloth sashes that they wore with their shirts. The Rush's sash was gray while the Barrier's was orange. They both had green skin and brown eyes only the Rush had blue hair while the Barrier had white hair. Also there was a small crowd of people that wanted to get into the house and get the one inside.

"Looks like the people want a piece of who ever is inside.", Nigel said.

"Well they do have a good reason to.", Cornelia said. "After all, they did work for Tarnas."

"Not all worked for him by choice.", Nara said. "And like Nesson said, some were really working for the rebellion."

"So let's find out which this guy is.", Angelo said as he walked up to the house with the others following him.

"Give us the traitor!", one of the citizens demanded.

"He deserves to hang!", another yelled as Angelo walked up to the two Battle Warriors guarding the house.

"I am Battle Warrior Angelo Vanders of Earth's Alpha 10 Squad. And King of the Drakken Kingdom. I'm here to see the one inside.", Angelo said to the two Battle Warriors as he showed them his Battle Warrior ring.

"We have been expecting you, Battle Warrior Angelo.", the Rush Warrior said. "As you can see, the people really do not like this guy."

"Well now that we are here, let's get down to business.", Angelo said as he knocked on the door. "Hello! Whoever you are, come on out. I am King Angelo!"

"The king is here?!", a citizen asked in surprise.

"What is he doing here?!", another asked. "Is he here to punish the traitor?"

"Of course he is! All those who follow Tarnas will face our king's wraith!", another citizen said getting cheers from the crowd.

"Your king is here to handle things.", Nesson said. "Do not stand in his way!"

"Is that you, Nesson?!", a voice from inside the house asked.

"Indeed it is, Zaccris.", Nesson said. "And the king is with me."

"You know this guy?", Matt asked.

"I made it my duty to know all of those that were working with us in secret.", Nesson said as he pulled out a scroll. "I also wrote down all of the names of said people in case if something were to of happened to me."

"Clever.", Cassidy said as she took out a scroll from the side pouch she had. "I have a list of the herbs and plants I need to get for the doctors.", she said as she checked the list. "And it so happens that I need some herbs from this town."

"We can get it after we take care of this.", Angelo said as the one named Zaccris came out of the house only for the people to start calling for his head.

Zaccris was a medium built brunette in his thirties with blue eyes dressed in brown pants and boots with a whte shirt and a brown vest. His hair went down to his shoulder. He had bags under his eyes showing that he was tired from lack of sleep. And the people calling for his head was not helping.

"I got this!", Angelo said as he unsheathed his Dragon's Fang to which the people saw it's glow silencing them all. "ENOUGH! We are here to settle this matter once and for all! So please be quite!", he said as he sheathed the sword. "Now Nesson is this man one of your fellow rebels?"

"Yes. Zaccris was one of our allies that was a big help during the rebellion.", Nesson explained.

"Is that so?", one of the citizens asked as he stepped forward.

"And who might you be?", Angelo asked the man.

"I am Lonnis, Your Majsety.", the man said with a bow. "And that man is a traitor to the good people of the kingdom! For he is a follower of Tarnas!", he said as he pointed at Zaccris as the people shouted in agreement with Lonnis.

"That's not true!", Zaccris said. "I had to play the role in order to help the rebels!"

"What Zaccris says is true.", Nesson said. "It's thanks to him that we rebels had the weapons we needed to fight."

"What are you talking about?! He never had us make weapons for the rebels.", Lonnis said.

"Not that you knew of.", Zaccris said. "Not all of the orders for weapons you made went to Tarenas and his troops."

"What do you mean?", Alchemy asked.

"Whatever weapons Tarnas ordered from the town, I added fifty to a hundred more.", Zaccris said. "Those extra weapons I hid away for the rebels to come get."

"If that is true, then why didn't you tell any of us about this?", Lonnis asked not believing Zaccris.

"That is a very good question.", Corneila said only to get a quick nudge from Alchemy. "What?! I'm just saying that all of this sound to good to be true."

"I agree, with Cornelia..", Matt said. "Why not just tell the people what you really were doing?"

"I had to keep all of this to myself. I needed the people's anger to be true.", Zaccris explained. "And when you struck me that one time, it helped made me look like I was with Tarnas.", he said to Lonnis.

"A likely story, but I do not believe you, Zaccris!", Lonnis said. "I say we give him the justice he deserves!", he said getting more cheers from the people of the town.

"You will do no such thing!", Nara said as she stood in front of Lonnis.

"Stand aside, daughter of Tarnas!", Lonnis demanded. "You may be a lady, but there are plenty of women here that can fight you."

"And what of me?", Angelo asked. "Will you attack your king?"

"With all due respect, Your Majesty, that man is a follower of Tarnas!", Lonnis said. "No matter what one of the leaders of the rebellion says.", he said as he looked over at Nesson getting more cheers from the citizens. "For all the rebels knew, Zaccris could have been playing both sides!"

"Then what of me, my son?"

The crowd made way for an elderly man who walked with a walking stick and was dressed in a blue robe. He had white hair and blue eys that showed great wisdom.

"Greetings, Your Majesty. I am Lannis. Father of Lonnis. And I am here to speak about Zaccris.", Lannis said.

"What do you have to say, Lannis?", Angelo asked.

"That Zaccris was indeed working for the rebels.", Lannis said surprising the citizens.

"But, father..."

"I know this because I overheard him talking Nesson one night.", Lannis said. "I was taking one of my evening strolls when I came across Zaccris talking to Nesson while therer were some other rebels putting some crates into a wagon. Nesson was thanking Zaccris for all he was doing for the rebellion. And Zaccris said that it would all be worth it if they can overthrow Tarnas."

"Now if that does not convince you, Lonnis, then I can have Lady Nara head his mind to see if it is true.", Angelo said. "With your permission of course, sir."

"If it will settle the matter.", Lannis said. "But I do believe that my son believes me."

"All in the town know my father to be a just and honorable man.", Lonnis said. "If saw this, then I believe him. What say you all?!", he asked to which the people agreed with him. "Thank you, father for stopping us from making a horrible mistake."

"I could do nothing less, my son.", Lannis said.

"Well in that case, Zaccris, step forward.", Angelo said to which Zaccris stepped forward.", he said to whic Zaccris stepped forward. "With the truth told about your deeds, you are hereby found innocent of all charges of being a follower of Tarnas."

"Thank you, Your Majesty!", Zaccris said with a bow happy to have his name cleared.

"What about those that stood against Tarnas and were taken away along with their families?", a citizen asked.

"About that.", Angelo said just as a loud roaring sound coming from outside the town got everyones attention. "Follow me.", he said as he led the way.

Once outside the village, everyone saw what looked like the ship Angelo and his party flew to the town in only it was on eight large wheels. A large door on the left side of the vehicle open up and some people got out of it. People that everyone knew as some of them ran up to them. Two of them being Zaccris' wife and son.

"Nesson told me about how those that were taken from their homes were rescued by the rebels thanks to people, like Zaccris, who sent word to them. They were then taken to a part of the Infinite City and kept safe until Tarnas was defeated.", Angelo explained. "So I had them brought to the capital and kept safe until I went to the cities, towns, and villages."

"So who's driving that thing?", Matt asked as he looked at the front windows to see John Vanders in the driver's seat and Jun Lin in the co-driver's seat. "Figures."

"Now let's get what you need from this town and then we are off to the next village.", Angelo said to Cassidy as they headed back into the town.

But with thankful people, came a lot of handshakes and hugs coming Angelo's way for defeating Tarnas as well as Nesson for being one of the leaders of the rebellion. Not to mention a lot of apologizes to Zaccris. Watching this was the others who did their duty and kept watch for anyone that may cause a problem. As they were keeping watch, Selece and Alchemy were using their cell phones to record what was going on and taking pictures for it as well. Soon, after Cassidy had returned with the herbs she needed to get, they were off as they headed to their ship just as John and Jun Lin drove off in their vehicle to the next village that Angelo and his party were heading off to as they took off for the next village in the ship.

"So we fly off to the next village while your uncle and Ms. Lin drive there to drop off anybody who lived there.", Matt figure.

"That's the plan.", Nigel said. "We would of taken them back to their homes much sooner, but Tarnas had their homes burnt down so if they did manage to escape, they'd have nothing to return to. When Nesson told us of this, Angelo had the construcion crews rebuild their homes for them while the people stayed in the capital city."

"It's good that they have a place to return to after all they've been through.", Cassidy said.

"This Tarnas guy was a piece of work.", Matt said. "No wonder the people love Angelo so much."

'To bad their king will be gong down in a year.', he thought to himself as he held back his smirk.

"I wonder how Irma is doing?", Cornelia said thinking about her friend. "Ten to one she's trying to get that Trevor guy to cut her some slack.", she said with a grin.

"I don't see that happening.", Alchemy said with a grin.

Speaking of which, let's go back to some moments earlier when John and Jun Lin first brought out the vehicle to take the people back to their homes. It was the same size as the ship that Angelo and his party just flew off in only it didn't have any wings or turbine engines. It rode on eight large monster truck like wheels that were made to travel over rough terrain. Hearing the ride pull up got the attention of the others as they came back out of the palace.

"Now that's a ride!", Irma said as she, Will, Taranee, and Hay Lin looked at the ride in question. "How fast does it go?!"

"If pushed enough, about a good 300 mph.", John said sa he was checking the tires and engine.

"What kind of fuel does it run off of?", Taranee asked.

"Fuel cells that can be recharged.", Jun Lin said as she opened the side door of the vehicle to let the people in when they got there.

"So where are you going?", Will asked just as a large group of people were being brought up to the vehicle.

"To take them back to their homes.", John said. "All the homes that Tarnas had burnt down have been rebuilt for them. So it's time for them to finally go home."

"Okay everyone! If you would please get in the vehicle so we can take you home.", Jun Lin said to the people who were a bit confused and afraid as they stared at the vehicle.

"I was afraid of this.", Joe said. "They don't know what to make of it seeing as they haven't seen something like it before."

"If I may.", Renna said as she walked up to the vehicle. "Do not be afraid everyone! It is safe!", she said as she walked up the steps that was part of the door to the vehicle. "It is like a wagon that does not need horses!"

"It is an advanced technolgy that will take you all to your homes.", Micheal explained hoping that the people would understand yet they were still keeping their distance from the vehicle.

"You know, I could all ways use my mind manipulation powers on them and have them get in the ride.", Irma whispered to Martin.

"Seriously, Irma?!", Martin questioned not liking the idea.

"What? Will gives me a little power boost from the Heart of Kandrakar and then I make the people get in the cruiser. Problem solved."

"No.", Kadma said. "That is not how we will do this."

"Ms. Kadma is right.", Eric said. "That isn't the way to go about this."

"Well I don't see any other way.", Irma said.

"That's because you want to take the easy way out and use your powers.", Eric said earning a glare from the Water Guardian.

"Then what do you suggest, oh great Battle Warrior?!", Irma asked as Eric walked up to the people.

"Listen, everyone. I know that you are afraid to get in this machine. I was as well when I first saw it. I mean look at it! It's huge!", Eric said. "But once inside, I saw that it was safe and could get me and my fellow Battle Warriors to where we needed to get to. The wheels allow it to travel over some very rough lands. And it is well armoured to protect those inside. Not to mention it is very comfortable to travel in. Now the two Battle Warriors that will be driving this cruiser are two of our most elite Battle Warriors. Plus, one of them is the uncle of your king.", he said which got the attention of the people. "So please, come aboard and allow us to take you all home.", Eric said as he walked up to the stairs that led up to the cruiser.

"First we need those that live in the town of Sellos.", John said.

At first, no one made a move for the cruiser as they were still a bit worried about what may happened.

"Nice try, Lyndon, but it looks like you blew it.", Irma said with a smirk.

"I don't think so.", Hay Lin said as a family of four headed for the cruiser.

Soon, more people were getting on the cruiser wanting to get home to be with their families and friends.

"You were saying, Lair.", Eric said as he went to make sure everyone got on the cruiser safely while Irma glared at him only to be interupted by Hay Lin clearing her throat getting the Water Guardian attention as she lookd at Hay Lin to see her giving her a look.

"He started it!", Irma said.

"No! You did when you suggested using your powers on the people.", Hay Lin said. "Others would of saw that and not been to trusting of us."

"Hay Lin is right, Ima.", Will said. "We have to be careful with how we do things around here.", she said as John called out another town's name to which the people of said town got in the cruiser.

"Okay. I'll cool it with the mind control.", Irma said. "Be nice to use it on Trevor and have him do my clothes for me.", she sid with a sly smile.

"Irma!", Taranee said to her.

"Kidding! Kidding!", Irma said with a grin as she held her hands up in defence.

Soon the people that would be going to the first few towns were in the cruiser and ready to go. Once inside, John and Jun Lin made sure that everyone was strapped in and safe as trhey got into the front seats and started the cruiser up.

"Okay, everyone! We're ready to go!", John said as he and Jun pointed their Battle Warrior rings at the front window.

It was then that Jun opened a large fold to another world that John drove the cruiser through surprising the people that looked out the side windows to see that they were on another world.

"Don't worry, folks. We'll be back on Metamoor soon.", John said as Jun closed the fold behind them.

John then used his ring to open a fold back to Metamoor that he drove through and back to Metamoor putting the people's minds at ease.

"Sorry about that everyone.", Jun Lin said. "But it was the only way to get this cruiser out of the city safely. Now we are off to Sellos!", she said getting cheers from those that lived there as John began to drive to said town.

Back at the palace, the others witnessed what happened. Needless to say that the four Guardians were pretty surprised by what happened.

"That's one way to get out of the city.", Taranee said.

"Thankfully, it'll be the only time we have to do that.", Joe said. "Now we'll have some soldiers escort the people to the city entrance where they can wait for the cruiser to return. We have a space set up for them to relax and enjoy the wait."

"That's good to hear seeing as the rest of us have work to do.", Martin said as he and his fellow Battler Warriors headed inside.

"Speaking of which, we have things to do as well.", Will said as she telported to the Drakken Forest.

"See ya!", Hay Lin said to Eric before they shared a kiss followed by her telporting away to the delivery station.

"Come on, Irma. You have some clothes to make while I have work to do in the library.", Taranee said as they headed into the palace.

"Oh boy. Joy.", Irma said in a deadpan tone.

Now as for Angelo and his party, they had arrived at their next stop. It was a city that was near the mountains with plenty of soldiers patroling the city.

"So where are we now, Nesson?", Angelo asked as they entered the city.

"And what's with all the soldiers?", Cornelia asked.

"This is the city of Zurifa. It is a market city where many come to sell their goods.", Nesson said. "The city is divided into sections where you can find just about anything you need. Each section is run by a group of marketers who help run the city and it'd many markets and stands."

"And the soldiers are here to keep the peace.", Alchemy figured.

"Correct.", Nesson said. "You can enter the city through any of the sections that peak your fancy. We have entered the city through the bakery section. The smell of baked goods should give that away."

"You can say that again.", Cassidy said with a smile as the smell of fresh baked bread hit her nose. "Who wouldn't want to have that smell hit their nose when they entered a city."

"So seeing as the city is run by more than one person, which of them were with the rebels?", Nigel asked.

"I shall show you when we meet them.", Nesson said as he led the way to the town hall of the city. "From what I've been told, the town leaders are being held in one of the hotels seeing as there are more than one person leading this city."

"Makes sense.", Nigel said. "Doing it that way will make it much easier to keep an eye on them."

"Indeed it does.", Nara said. "Now let us hope that no harm has come to them."

Once at the town hall, Angelo and his party saw that it was actually built into the mountain and pretty fortified with soldiers guarding it.

"Not that is impressive.", Nigel said.

"I'll say!", Alchemy said.

"Can you tell us why it's like this, Nesson?", Angelo asked.

"The town hall is also the treasury of the city.", Nesson explained. "The people here decided to use the caverns and tunnels as the town hall. The vaults were built into the tunnels and caverns as well."

"You lost me.", Cornelia said.

"Same here.", Matt said.

"Me too.", Alchemy said.

"Think of it like that bank in the Harry Potter movies.", Nigel said.

"Ooooooooh!", Alchemy, Cornelia, and Matt said.

"So who do we speak with about seeing the captured leaders?", Angelo asked Nesson.

"A good question.", Nesson said as they walked up to the front gates of the town hall where there were five guards standing guard.

"Halt! Who are you and why are you here?!", one of the guards said.

"I am Nesson of the king's royal court.", Nesson said. "I am here with His Majesty, King Angelo who wishes to speak with whoever is in charge of the city.", he said as Angelo stepped forward.

"Anyone can say that they are the king.", the guard said. "And I'm not about to bow to just any man who makes that claim!", he said as he gave Angelo a stern look.

"Well this just got good.", Cornelia whispered to Matt.

"Is this proof enough?", Angelo said as he showed them the Dragon's Fang which the guards recognized.

Angelo them unsheathed the blade which like before shined a bit before he put the blade back in it's sheath.

"Forgive us, Your Majesty!", the guard said as he and the other guards bowed to Angelo. "We meant you no disrespect. We just had to be careful of any who would try to take some gold from the treasury."

"Please stand up.", Angelo said to the guards who did as he said. "I understand that you were just doing your job. And you're doing a fine job.", he said with a smile getting smiles from the guards. "Now may we speak with those in charge here?"

"Yes, Your Majesty.", the guard said as he led the way into the town hall. "But I must warn you that there is only one person leading the city."

"Only one?!", Nara asked in surprise. "I was always told that there were at least five to seven people leading Zurifa. It helped made things go much smoothly here."

"Indeed it did, Princess Nara.", the guard said.

"Actually, it's Lady Nara now.", Nara said. "I am no longer a princess. I do not wish to have anymore reminders of my father's days as a tyrant."

"Of course, Lady Nara.", the guard said.

"May we have you name friend?", Angelo asked the guard.

"My apologizes.", the guard said. "I am Tillos."

"Well Tillos, it's good to meet you.", Angelo said. "Now tell us why there is only one person running this city instead of five to seven."

"Well to his name is Victor and he has a great influence in the city.", Tillos began to explain. "He wasn't a follower of Tarnas yet he wasn't with the rebellion either."

"But that didn't stop him from taking over when the chance came.", Cassidy said.

"No it did not.", Tillos said. "Once word of Tarnas' defeat reached the city, the people started to rise up against those who were in charge. Victor was the first to claim control and wanted to put the current leader in cells. But soon word of your orders to keep them in their home reached us, Your Majesty."

"Did any of the leaders claim to be with the rebels?", Angelo asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty. But Victor said that they were lying and that they wouldn't be going anywhere until the king came for them.", Tillos continued to explain. "He then had them taken to one of our hotels to stay until you came. Sometime later a team of Battle Warriors came and said that you sent them here to keep watch over the former leaders until you came to deal with them. This didn't sit well with Victor who told them that their services weren't needed. But the Battle Warriors told him that they weren't leaving and there was nothing that Victor could do to make them leave. They've been here ever since.", he finished with a grin.

"What about their families?", Alchemy asked. "Where are they?"

"Victor has them held up in their homes.", Tillos said sadly. "They have food to eat and if they need anything, soldiers bring it to them."

"What do you think of Victor and how he's doing things?", Angelo asked.

"I think that he is letting the power go to his head.", Tillos said. "He has already hired a guild of mercenaries to help him run the city."

"A whole guild?!", Nesson asked.

"Yes.", Tillos said. "And they do their jobs well. We soldiers try to keep the peace, but it is not easy."

"Well Victor and his mercenaries are about to go out of business!", Angelo said as Tillos guided them down the halls of the town hall. "Led the way to this Victor, Tillos."

"Yes, Your Majesty!", Tillos said as he led the way to the main hall where Victor would be.

Soon they all were standing at set of double doors that Tillos opened for Angelo and the others. Once inside, they saw that it was a large room where a man was sitting behind a large table that had some papers on it, as well as some books and scrolls. Also on the table was a pitcher that the man poured wine out of and into two small goblets. Sitting at the table was a man that was of medium build with dark brunette hair and blue eyes dressed in a pair of white pants with black shoes and a white shirt with frills in the front. He was talking to another man who was standing on the other side of the table with his back turned to Angelo and the others. He had brown hair and blue eyes dressed a pair of brown pants, with black leather boots, a white shirt with a brown coat. Strapped to his left side was a long sword while a short sword was strapped to his right. Hanging off a strap that was hanging off his shoulder was a crossbow. As they were talking, they drank the wine from the goblets without a care in the world.

"May I introduce Victor and the leader of the mercenaries, Genos.", Tillos said getting the attention of the two men.

"What are you doing here, Tillos?!", the man sitting behind table asked. "I thought I told you to not disturb me unless it was important!"

"Maybe he needs a lesson in following orders.", the other man said with a smirk.

"But this is important, Victor.", Tillos said.

"And who are these people?!", Victor asked. "If they are here to open a stand or store, then they came here for nothing! We have plenty of both!"

"May I introduce King Angelo of the Drakken Kingdom and his entourage.", Tillos said as Angelo stepped forward causing Victor and Genos' jaws to drop.

"Y-Y-You M-M-Majsety!", Victor said as he got to his feet and walked up to Angelo as he grabbed his long sword as strapped it to his left side. "W-Welcome to our fine city of Zurifa! I take it that you are here to deal with those followers of Tarnas that once ran our fine city.", he said as they shook hands.

"Indeed I am, Victor.", Angelo said. "That and see how things are going around here."

"Well I'm glad to say that things are running smoothly around here thanks to the aid of Geos and his men.", Victor said.

"Just doing our job, Your Highness.", Genos said with a salute and a wink.

"Well let's take care of the prisoners you have staying in the hotel.", Angelo said. "Mind taking us there?"

"Of course.", Victor said before turning his attention to Tillos. "Don't just stand there, you fool! Go get some carriages for the king and his people!", he said with a glare.

"By your command.", Tillos said as he left to do as Victor asked.

"Good help is so hard to find sometime.", Victor said.

"So it would seem.", Angelo said keeping his cool as he wanted to chew out Victor right then and there.

"I can smell the wine on him from here.", Matt whispered to Nigel.

"And boy is it strong.", Nigel whispered back.

"So what are your plans after you deal with those traitors to the kingdom, Your Majesty?", Victor asked as they headed out of the town hall.

"Well we'll be off to the next town to do what we are doing here.", Angelo said as they were walking down the hall.

"Well if you have the time, I would like to invite you and your party to lunch at one of our finest restaurants.", Victor said.

"We shall see.", Angelo said as they exited the town hall where Tillos stood ready with two carriages being pulled by two horses each.

"If you would, Your Majesty.", Victor said as he opened the door to the carriages allowing Angelo to get in the first carriages with Nara, Nesson, Cassidy, and himself while the others got in the other carriages that Tillos rode sitting shotgun with the driver while Genos did the same with the other carriages. "Take us to the hotel where the traitors are being held!", he ordered the drivers who did as Victor said.

The ride was pretty quite as Angelo looked out the window of the carriages at the many stores and carts of the area of the city they were traveling through. As they were doing this, Victor was explaining how he handled things around the city after he took charge, but it was a short ride seeing as how close the hotel was. Once at the hotel, everyone got out of the carriages and headed into the hotel to take care of business. Inside the hotel, they found a Gravity, Mass, Flight, and Barrier BWs sitting in the lobby along with two mercenaries. The Gravity and Flight were female while the Barrier and Mass were male. All four were dressed in black shirts and brown leather armor while the males were dressed in black pants and brown boots while the females were dressed in black leggings and brown boots. All four also had bandannas on their foreheads. And of course, the Gravity's headband was hunter green, the Barrier's was orange, the Mass' was red, and the Flight's was blue.

"I am Battle Warrior Angelo Vanders of Earth's Alpha 10 Squad. And King of the Drakken Kingdom. I'm here to see the one inside.", Angelo said to the Battle Warriors as he showed them his Battle Warrior ring.

"We got word of you coming here today, Your Majesty.", the Flight BW said. "As you can see we've had our hands full keeping watch over the former leaders of Zurifa."

"And the mercenaries haven't been to helpful.", the Barrier said.

"My men were hired to help keep the peace and keep those soldier in line.", Genos said. "Not babysit some prisoners who should be put in cells!"

"I'm the one who said for them to not be put in cells, Genos.", Angelo said. "For not all of the leaders were followers of Tarnas."

"Well from what I've heard, they were, Your Majesty.", Genos said. "Maybe you need to question your source."

"Watch yourself, mercenary. I know who were loyal to the rebellion.", Nesson said as he and Genos glared at each other.

"Stand down, Nesson.", Angelo said. "We came here for a reason."

"Yes, Your Majesty.", Nesson said.

"My aren't you the good little soldier.", Genos said. "Or should I say lap dog!", he said with a smirk.

"Now that's just wrong.", Cornelia said.

"If you would, Alchemy.", Angelo said to his fellow Battle Warrior.

"Gladly.", Alchemy said as she used her powers to trap Genos in a round force field surprising not only Genos abut Victor.

"My word!", Victor said as Alchemy held Genos in the air.

"Release me, wench!", Geos demanded.

"You know, Genos, I don't like it when people that I've just met show disrespect to good people.", Angelo said as he walked around the force field Genos was trapped in. "Now I don't like to judge people, but from what I've seen of you and your men, so far, you're the kind of mercenaries that will do just about any job for the right price. So here's what's going to happen. When Alchemy releases you, I want you and your mercenaries to leave the city. Do you understand?", he asked as he and Geos were face to face.

"And what if we don't leave?", Genos asked with a glare just as the two other mercenaries there were about to try something only for the Gravity Battle Warrior to stop them by increasing the gravity around the two of them stopping them in their tracks as well as making them drop to their knees.

"The real question that you should be asking is, what will happen to you all if you don't leave.", Angelo said as Alchemy released Genos from the force field and the Gravity BW released the other two mercenaries from her gravity hold. "Now leave.", he said giving Genos a look that said he wasn't playing.

"Sorry, Victor, but you're on your own.", Genos said he left the hotel with the two mercenaries behind him.

"Please, Your Majesty! Genos and his men may be a bit rough around the edges, but they did help keep the peace in Zurifa as well as keep the soldiers in line.", Victor said. "For as you know, not all of them are good men."

"This I know.", Angelo said. "Which is why you could have sent word for more BWs. Something I know the Power of this team told you."

"Indeed she did.", the Mass BW said. "But Victor here said that it wasn't needed seeing as he had Genos and his men here."

"And they did their jobs well.", Victor said.

"No! They did what you wanted them to do.", Nara said. "Keep the people in line while lining your pockets! And if anyone spoke up against you, you had them locked up or ran out of town."

"How did you...?", Victor began to ask.

"Meet Lady Nara. She can read minds.", Angelo said surprising Victor.

"Nara?! Tarnas' daughter?!", Victor questioned as he backed up from them.

"Your services as leader are no longer needed, Victor.", Angelo said. "Go back to whatever business you used to do before you took over."

Saying nothing, Victor left the hotel not wanting to cross the king.

"Now let's get down to business.", Angelo said as he turned to the Gravity, Mass, Barrier, and Flight BWs. "I need to see the former leaders of the city so Nesson can tell us who were with the rebels."

The Flight BW nodded to Angelo followed by nodding to the Barrier BW who left to go get the former city leaders.

"So where is the rest of your team?", Nigel asked.

"Upstairs with the former leaders and their families.", the Flight BW said. "Well those with families. We decided to keep them all here for their safety."

"A lot of people are angry and want to deal out their own brand of justice on the ones who lead this city for the one you call Tarnas.", the Gravity BW said just as the other BWs came down the stairs with the former leaders and their families.

As for the other members of the BW team there, the Power and Phase were female and dressed in black leggings while the Strength and Rush were male and wore black pants. All of them were wearing black shirts with brown boots and leather amour and bandannas. Power's was black, Phase's was purple, Strength's was brown, and Rush's was gray. All of them looked Human only their hair was the same color as their bandannas for some reason.

"Battle Warrior Beta Squad of planet Manus.", the Power BW said as she and Angelo shook hands.

"Thank you for your services, Beta Squad.", Angelo said. "Once we get things settled here, I'll need you to take the ones loyal to Tarnas back to the capital to be locked up."

"Speaking of which, who were helping you and the rebels, Nesson?", Alchemy asked as the ones in question were brought forth.

As for the former leaders, there were five of them. A Human male with blonde hair and green eyes, a Feralian female with black hair and yellow eyes whose back was of orange tint with black stripes, a Avian male with red hair and wings, a blue Galhot male with blue eyes, and a Oceanian female with black hair and blue eyes.

"First things first.", Angelo said. "What are your names?"

"I am Shalla of the Tiger Clans.", the female Feralian said as she stepped forward.

"I am Volden.", the Galhot said as his wife and child stood with him.

"I am Fallis of the Red Wing Clan.", the Avian said as he stood with his Galhot wife who was pregnant and their son.

"I am Shayvon.", the Oceanian said as she stood with her husband and daughter.

"I am Kalles.", the Human said as he stood with his wife and two sons.

"So, Nesson, which of them was an alley of the rebels?", Angelo asked.

"I never met any of them, honestly.", Nesson said.

"But I thought you knew all of those who were alley of the rebellion.", Cornelia said.

"I said that I have a list of all of our allies.", Nesson said as he took out the scroll. "I never said that I've been to every town, city, and village. The less people that saw me and the other leaders of the rebels the better. That is why I made a list of those that were our secret allies."

"So which of these five were your allies?", Nara asked.

"Only three of them were.", Nesson said as he read the names of the three from the scroll. "Shalla, Volden, & Shayvon."

"Well that settles that.", Angelo said. "Shalla, Volden, & Shayvon. Please stepp forward.", he said to which the three stepped forward. "With the truth told about your deeds, you are hereby found innocent of all charges of being a follower of Tarnas."

"Thank you, Your Majesty.", Volden said as he, Shalla, and Shayvon bowed to Angelo.

"Please, Your Majesty! Have mercy!", Kalles pleaded as he dropped to his knees. "I have a family that will need me now more than ever!"

"As will mine!", Fallis begged. "As you can see my son is of two races just as my future child will be. I beg of you, King Angelo! Don't take me from them!"

"Tell me, Fallis. Did any of the mothers and fathers you had arrested beg the same thing of you?", Angelo asked scaring the Avian and his family. "You will get the same justice as all followers of Tarnas."

"But they have families!", Cornelia said. "Can't you do something different with them?"

"Come again?", Nesson asked. "They didn't show any kindness to those who spoke out against Tarnas! Many families have been seperated by people like them. And you want to let them go free?!"

"Nesson is right.", Angelo said. "If I give them a free ride, then the same will be expected when it comes to anyone who says that they have a family."

"Look. All I'm saying is that you can have a different type of punishment for those with families.", Cornelia suggested as she walked up to Fallis' wife. "Show them the kindness they lacked."

"What are you doing?!", Alchemy asked Cornelia as she grabbed her by her arm and pulled her away from Fallis' wife.

"Just giving a suggestion.", Cornelia said.

"Well how about you wait until we're back on the ship before you give one of your suggestions.", Nigel said to Cornelia.

"Excuse me?!", Cornelia asked as she glared at Nigel. "Did you forget that I'm..."

"Part of His Majesty's entourage.", Cassidy said before Cornelia could finish what she was going to say.

"You don't question the king, Guardian.", Nara whispered to Cornelia. "Remember that no one knows who you are."

"Fine.", Cornelia said knowing what she had to do. "My apologizes, Your Highness. I was only thinking of the children."

"Which is something that Fallis and Kalles should of done before they separated a lot of families.", Angelo said. "Beta Squad of planet Manus. I need you to take Fallis, Kalles, and their families back to my palace. Put Fallis and Kalles in cells and take their families to some guest rooms."

"Roger that.", the Power BW said as she and her team teleported away with Fallis, Kalles, and their families in tow.

"The rest of you stay here while we go explain things with the rest of the city.", Angelo said as he and his entourage left the hotel to do as he just said.

It took a while but Angelo was able to get everything settled with the people of Zurifa. That along with John and Jun Lin returning those that were hidden in thre Infinite City back to Zurifa made things go a lot smoother. With things taken care of, Angelo and the others got on the ship while John and Jun Lin drove off to the next town. As for Angelo and the others...

"Never do that again.", Angelo said to Cornelia.

"I'm sorry. I just thought that you could go a bit easy on them.", Cornelia said.

"Well you thought wrong!", Angelo said. "I got plans for those who worked for Tarnas and have families. The last thing I need is for someone to question what I do. Especially when one of those people is someone who should be lucky enough to even be on this trip."

"Well excuse me for having an opinion!", Cornelia said.

"Next time keep your opinions to yourself!", Angelo snapped.

"Hey! Watch it, Vanders!", Matt snapped. "You may be some big shot king here, but that doesn't mean that you can't get your butt kicked!", he said as he stepped up to Angelo.

"Don't start something you can't finish, Matt.", Angelo said before Alchemy put a barrier between them.

"Enough! You still have a job to to, Angelo, so let's get back to it. Please.", Alchemy said. "As for you two, you are guest on this trip so keep your cool or I'll take you back to the palace myself!", she said to Cornelia and Matt with a look that said she wasn't playing around. "Like Angelo said earlier. He has a plan for those who followed Tarnas and have families to take care of. So let him do what he has planned."

"Well he could of told us about it.", Matt said.

"No. He doesn't.", Nigel said. "Only those in his royal court know of his plans."

"Well isn't that just peachy.", Cornelia said as she rolled her eyes before taking her seat next to Matt near the rear of the ship.

"Oh brother.", Selece said. "I told you that you shouldn't of let them come with us.", she said as she sat in the co-pilot seat.

"If I didn't, they would have followed us and who knows what would have went down.", Angelo said as he got in the pilot seat. "At least this way, they won't be much of a problem.", he said as he began to fly the ship to the next town.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Cornelia, but you were wrong for what you did back there.", Matt whispered to the Earth Guardian.

"I just saw a chance to get some people on our side when we come to taking this kingdom.", Cornelia whispered back to Matt.

"What are you getting at?", Matt asked.

"When we begin the coup, in Meridian, it's going to take a while before we take the kingdom over.", Cornelia began to explain. "And during that time, Angelo will be working hard on the defense of this kingdom."

"Well duh.", Matt said. "We all figured that."

"Well wouldn't it be nice to have a few people on the inside here to give us info on some important things as well as people ready to fight for us?", Cornelia asked with a sly smile.

"Sure would.", Matt said. "But let's not push our luck here. We cross a line and this trip will be over for us."

"Yeah. Yeah. I'll keep myself in check.", Cornelia said. "When this little trip is over with, we'll know of who we can use when the time comes."

Watching them from another part of the ship was Nara who was curious about what Matt and Cornelia were talking about.

'I could always... No! I will not spy on them with my telepathy.', she thought to herself. 'I will not be that person!', she thought as she continued to look out one of the windows and marveled at the kingdom of where she lived.

Now let's take a break from the matter of the Drakken kingdom and go to the Meridian Kingdom where we have Queen Elyon Brown Escanor who has just sent off letters to the other kingdoms that she will be visiting with Angelo by way of a scout on horse back who is taking the letters to the Drakken Kingdom for Eric and Martin to deliver with the same letters Angelo has written.

"Well that was fun.", Elyon said as she and her sister were leaving her office to go attend to other matters. "Thanks for helping me write those letters, Mia."

"You are most welcome, Elyon. I remember when mother and father would write letters to either the other kingdoms or others here in Meridian.", Mia said. "Some they liked to write while others they dreaded. But all in all, it had to be done."

"Well now I just have to wait for them to reply before I go to any of the kingdoms.", Elyon said. "I'm just glad that Martin and Eric offered to deliver them for me."

"It's good to have good friends.", Mia said with a smile.

"Indeed it is.", Elyon said. "Speaking of friends, don't you have any around here from your younger days?"

"To be honest, I do not know.", Mia said. "I've sent out some scouts to find who they could find. Now I just have to wait and see who they find."

"I hope you will be able to reunite with your old friends.", Elyon said with a kind smile.

"As do I, sister. As do I.", Mia said returning the smile. "But right now, we have to see how our elite forces are doing. To which I must say that I am very impressed with how you came up with this idea."

"Thank one Joseph Vanders for that idea.", Elyon said. "Soldiers that have been trained hard by Julian, Raythor, Tynar, and Vathek for the purpose of fighting by my side and yours in battle. As well as being our bodyguards for when we go around the kingdom. And they will be a part of my traveling party when I go around the other kingdoms."

"So that means that Julian, Raythor, Tynar, and Vathek are training them really hard to get them ready.", Mia said with a grin as they walked out onto a balcony that overlooked the training grounds to see just that without being seen.

Once out on the balcony, Queen Elyon and Princess Mia watched as a small group of soldiers, both men and women, were taking on Vathek who was kicking their butts big time. Thankfully, they all were using wooden weapons or things would of gotten real messy. Soon the soldiers were on the ground defeated by the might that was Vathek.

"You all have gotten better, but you can improve your skills.", Vathek said as the soldiers slowly got to their feet. "We do not wish to be so rough with you, but you all will be apart of the royal escort for Her Majesty when she takes her tour of the kingdoms. And in some of those kingdoms there will be those who do not like you or are still followers of Phobos. You all must be ready for anyone or anything that comes your way!"

"Permission to speak freely, Sir?", a soldier said.

"Permission granted.", Raythor said.

"With all due respect, Sir, with their powers, Queen Elyon and Princess Mia can take down just about anyone or anything that comes their way.", the soldier said. "Why would they need us to protect them with all the powers they have?"

"Is that how you all feel?", Raythor asked as he, Julian, Vathek, and Tynar looked at the soldiers who said nothing. "I see.", he said as he could tell that they were in agreement with their fellow soldier. "Well you're right. Both Escanor women have great power that makes them a force to be reckoned with. They could take out a whole army of Lurdens if they had to. Heck! If they wanted to they could go and take over the whole planet if they felt like it. But they're not like that. They are good people who care for not only their kingdom but all of Metamoor. Now as for why you are needed to be ready to fight by their sides when the need arrives, yes they are powerful. But all it would take is for one good hit to take either of them down. That is why you lot are needed. It will be your job to keep them safe and make sure that they return home safe and sound. That is the duty of the Elite Guard! Do you understand?"

"Sir! Yes Sir!", the soldiers said proudly.

"Good to hear!", Raythor said. "Now let's get back to work! We have a lot of work to do and little time to do it in."

"Sir! Yes, Sir!", the soldiers said as they continued their training.

Seeing what just happened, Elyon and Mia smiled knowing that things were going good with the Elite Guard training. The two sisters then went to handle other matters. Now back in the Drakken Kingdom, Angelo and his travel party had traveled to most of the cities, towns, and villages where Nesson had either exposed the leaders of said places as either allies of the rebels or true followers of Tarnas as well as Cassidy getting the herbs and plants, on her list for the doctors of Yaga. Now they were at one of the towns that sat near the border between the Drakken and Meridian Kingdom.

"So which town is this?", Alchemy asked.

"This is the town of Neese.", Nara said. "It was one of the few neutral towns when the rebellion was going on.", she explained as they entered the town.

"Neutral towns?", Cornelia asked.

"If a rebel came here for sanctuary from Tarnas' forces, they were given it.", Nesson explained. "Yet the same would go for a follower of Tarnas that was on the run from the rebels."

"Seriously?", Matt asked.

"You see, the people here believe that if one needs help they deserve it.", Nesson said. "Good or bad. They will offer their help. And I must say that they have the warriors to help them do such a thing."

"What do you mean?", Cassidy asked.

"The leaders of this town, have inspired many to follow in their ways.", Nara explained. "Including soldiers that have defected from Tarnas. Soldiers that will keep anyone seeking sanctuary safe."

"There are some from the rebellion here as well that help do the same thing.", Nesson said. "So we must tread carefully here."

"I understand.", Angelo said. "Now let us meet the leaders here."

"Follow me, Your Majesty.", Nesson said as he led the way to the town hall of the town.

"This shiuld be good.", Cornelia said to Matt who grinned.

A few minutes later, the party was at the town hall where there were two guards, who were human, at the doors to the building. As they walked up to the building, one of the guards recognized Nesson right away.

"Nesson?! Is that you?!", the guard asked.

"Garran?!", Nesson asked as he got a good look at the guard. "It is you, my friend!", he said as the two men shook hands. "It is good to see you my friend!"

"Like wise!", Garran said with a smile that Nesson returned. "So are the rumors true? Are you truly a member of the new king's royal court?"

"Indeed I am, my friend.", Nesson said. "And speaking of which, may I introduce you to our new king. King Angelo Vanders! The Warrior King of the Drakken Kingdom!"

"Greetings Your Majesty!", Garran said to Angelo with a bow along with the other guard. "This is my brother, Zane.", he said introducing the other guard.

"Your Majesty.", Zane said to Angelo.

"Hello, Garran. Hello, Zane.", Angelo said to the two guards,

"So what brings you all to our town?", Garran asked.

"We wish to speak with the town leaders so His Majesty can introduce himself to them.", Nesson said.

"Is that all?", Garran asked.

"What else is there?", Nesson asked. "I know that they are not followers of Tarnas."

"You do not know do you ?", Garran asked.

"Know what. my friend?", Nesson asked.

"Three of Tarnas' captains came here seeking sanctuary from the king's judgement.", Garran said surprising Angelo and his party.

"They have been here for the last month.", Zane added. "And they do not plan on leaving anytime soon."

"I see.", Angelo said. "May I speak with the town leaders?"

"Very well, Your Majesty.", Garran said before turning to Zane. "Please go inform the two council that the king is here to see them."

Nodding to his brother, Zane went inside the building to get the town leaders. Which didn't take long as they came out within a few minutes. There were three of them. A Human male, a male Galhot, and a female Avian with black wings. Also with them were ten of their soldiers, each armed with staves and batons, for added protection.

"May I introduce our town council.", Garran said.

"I am Karn.", the Human male said.

"I am Taborn.", the male Galhot said.

"And I am Valla.", the female Avian said. "Welcome to Neese, Your Majesty.", she said as she and the other three along with the soldier bowed to them.

"Thank you.", Angelo said.

"So what brings you to our town, Your Majesty?", Karn asked.

"If I may, Your Majesty?", Nesson asked.

"Go ahead.", Angelo said.

"Leaders of Neese. His Majesty is going to every town, village, and city to arrest all of Tarnas' followers.", Nesson began to explain. "We are here just so you can meet the king so he can learn of you and your ways. Yet when we came here, we learn that you have three of Tarnas' captains taking up sanctuary here in your town."

"That is correct.", Valla said. "We here in Neese give sanctuary to those that come here seeking it. No matter who they are."

"I respect that. I truly do.", Angelo said. "But as long as they are here, under your protection, they pose a treat to the kingdom."

"His Majesty is right.", Nara said. "Those captains were trained by my father. They know of how he thinks. And if I'm right, sooner or later, one or more of the few soldiers that are in hiding will hear of them being here and come here for them to have them lead them against the king."

"Or they can send word out to said soldiers that were loyal to Tarnas and tell them to come here where they can set up a base camp in a sanctuary town.", Alchemy said.

"We will not let that happen.", Taborn said. "We have enough warroirs here to keep them out of our town."

"Or you could let us take the captains now and avoid any fighting.", Nigel suggested.

"I am sorry but we can not do that.", Karn said. "We are a peaceful town that offers sanctuary to any and all those who ask for it. Even for those who follow a man like Tarnas."

"Even if it would put your town in danger?", Cassidy asked.

"We must stand by our ways.", Valla said. "You may think we are foolish for doing this, but it is our way. Try to understand."

"I get what you are saying.", Angelo said. "But understand this. "We have all of Tarnas' high ranking leaders behind bars. The three captains you have here are what any followers of Tarnas, that are in hiding, are looking for to give them a fighting chance at freeing Tarnas and starting a war here. Something we all would like to avoid."

"Not to mention the fact that there might be some who want guys like them to pay for all the pain they've been through because of guys like them.", Nigel said.

"I am sorry, but we can not set aside our principals just because of who these three men are.", Karn said. "And nothing else you say will change our minds."

"Very well. I do not wish to be the type of king who uses force on peaceful people.", Angelo said. "So if this is what you want to do, then so be it."

"Thank you for understanding, Your Majesty.", Taborn said as he, Valla, and Karn bowed to Angelo.

"But know this. If anybody from this town comes to me about those three captains causing any trouble and your way of handling things isn't working, then for the safety of all, I will take action.", Angelo said. "Are we clear?"

"Indeed we are, Your Majesty.", Karn said. "Buu know that we will defend our ways. Even from you.", he said in a stern tone.

"Very well.", Angelo said. "It was good to meet you all. Have a good day.", he said as he and his party left the town is Neese.

"Well that was interesting.", Cornelia said as they boarded the ship.

"Are you really going to do nothing, Your Majesty?", Nesson asked.

"Yes. I gave my word and I intend on keeping it.", Angelo said.

"I know that you don't want to use force, Your Majesty, but those three will present a problem if not taken care of.", Nara said.

"She has a point.", Selece said.

"I know this, Nara, but if we were to just go in there and take them by force, it would send the wrong message.", Angelo explained. "A message I do not wish to send."

"Well what if we were to go get them for you?", Cornelia asked getting a look from Angelo. "Hear me out before you judge. A few nights from now, W.I.T.C.H. goes to Neese where Irma and Hay Lin create a nice little thunder storm which will give us the cover we need to sneak in and find the three captains and bring them to the palace to be locked up. No one gets hurt and the threat of a rebel army is shut down before it even gets started."

"It's a sound plan if I ever heard one.", Matt said. "Heck! I can even go for extra support."

"No.", Angelo said.

"No?", Cornelia asked.

"No.", Angelo said. "I gave my word that no action will be taken to capture those captains unless someone from Neese comes to me about them. And I intend on keeping my word."

"Well, with all due respect, you do not speak for the Guardians of Kandrakar.", Cornelia said to Angelo. "We are free to act on our own for the greater good."

"As are the Regents of Earth.", Matt said.

"Are you two for real?", Alchemy asked. "If you do this, you'll do more harm than good with all that we have done so far."

"Alchemy is right.", Nigel said. "If you go after those captains, the people will think that the king's word doesn't mean a thing."

"Well I think that the people will be happy that we've put three of Tarnas' captain behind bars.", Matt said.

"Well I'm telling you to leave them be.", Angelo said.

"And if we don't?", Cornelia asked.

"Then I'll be forced to ban you from my kingdom.", Angelo said surprising everyone there. "And I'll go to Kandrakar and tell them why I banned you."

"You... You can't do that!", Cornelia said.

"Yes I can.", Angelo said.

"He is the king.", Nesson said.

"What's your deal man?!", Matt asked. "We're just trying to help you! Why won't you let us?!"

"Well, for one, I gave the leaders of Neese my word. That's important to some people.", Angelo said.

"The king needs to keep his word or it'll mean nothing when it truly counts.", Selece said.

"And with that, we're done for the day.", Angelo said as he got in the pilot's seat while Selece got in the co-pilot's seat. "We're heading back to the palace so we can report what went down today with the royal court. We'll continue going around the kingdom tomorrow.", he said as he piloted the ship back to the palace.

As for Cornelia and Matt, they were quite during the flight to the palace. Once they got back to the palace, Angelo landed the ship and shut it down.

"NAra and Nesson come with me, while Alchemy and Nigel go gather the royal court. Selece, please escort Cornelia and Matt to the palace gates.", Angelo said as he headed for the palace. "If you two wish to continue with us tomorrow, then meet us at the palace in the morning.", the young king said to Matt and Cornelia as he headed into the palace with Nara and Nesson behind him.

"Later.", Nigel said as he left to find the members of the royal court.

"See ya.", Alchemy said doing the same thing.

"I still say that say that we should go after those three captains.", Cornelia said.

"Well who's going to stop us?", Matt asked.

"Are you two serious?!", Selece asked as she turned to face Matt and Cornelia.

"Hey! As a Guardian it's my duty to stop those that would do wrong.", Cornelia said.

"She right and you know it, Selece.", Matt said.

"You two don't get it do you?", Selece asked.

"Get what?", Cornelia asked.

"How long has Angelo been king?", Selece asked.

"Since the middle of June. Why is that important?", Matt asked.

"You don't think there are people watching his every move?", Selece asked. "Every choice he makes is being watched by the people. Every action he takes is being watched. Especially by the former rebels."

"Even Nessom?", Matt asked.

"Especially, Nesson.", Selece said as she continued to walk the to the palace gates. "He was one of the former leaders of the Drakken Kingdom rebellion. He is keeping a close eye on Angelo and all that he does. Angelo has to be veey careful with how he handles things. The last thing he needs is for you guys to go and do what you think is right which will cause people to not trust the king but you all as well.", she said as they arrived at the palace gates. "So please leave those three captains be. Please.", Selece said as she headed back to the palace.

"I till say that we go after those three.", Matt said.

"Same here.", Cornelia said when the other Guardians showed up.

"There you guys are.", Hay Lin said as she and the other Guardians landed.

"So how was your day?", Irma asked.

"Interesting.", Matt said.

"What do you mean?", Will asked.

"We'll tell you back at our HQ.", Cornelia said.

"Okay.", Taranee said as Will opened a fold to Earth.

As they went through the fold, Selece watched as the fold closed behind them.

'I so hope that they don't try anything.', she thought to herself as she headed into the palace.

 **A/N: Well that was an interesting day. Will the Guardians try to go after the three captains? Read on to find out.**

 **Please review.**


	19. Chapter XIX

**Chapter XIX:**

Once back on Earth, and in their base, Cornelia and Matt explained what had happened during their trip to thre different towns, cities, and villages of the Drakken Kingdom. Which brings us to now when they told them what happened in Neese.

"So let me get this straight.", Irma said as they were sitting in their base under the book shop. "There are three of Tarnas' captains in this Neese place and Angelo won't do anything about it?"

"Apparently, the captains went there seeking sanctuary.", Matt explained.

"And the town gave it to them.", Cornelia said.

"Kind of like how a church can give sanctuary to an illegal immigrant.", Taranee figured.

"Well I say that we go there and take those captains and bring them to the palace.", Cornelia said.

"I'm in.", Irma said.

"No.", Will said.

"What?", Matt asked. "Are you serious? Those three can be a major threat if left unchecked. Not to mention a problem for us when we begin to invade the Drakken Kingdom after we take the Meridian Kingdom."

"I know that, Matt.", Will said. "But if we go after them, we'll be in the wrong for not respecting the ways of the people of Neese. Angelo had the right idea in waiting for someone from the town coming to him for help."

"So we just do nothing while those three could be planning who knows what right now?", Cornelia asked.

"Sorry but yeah.", Will said. "Now when the time does come to act and we're there, we can offer our help in capturing those three."

"If the mighty King Angelo needs our help.", Irma said.

"Look, we have more important things to take care of right now.", Will said. "Like the five of us doing what Matt is doing and getting stronger. We need to set some time for some major training."

"Will's right.", Taranee said. "I mean from what Peter tells me, Caleb has been training him, Joel, Danny, and Uriah well. The five of them are getting good working together as a team with their training."

"What do you mean?", Irma asked. "How do they train?"

"I've been helping them by fighting them.", Matt confessed surprising the girls.

"Really?", Hay Lin asked.

"Yeah.", Matt said. "Caleb came to me about two weeks ago and asked me to help them out a bit. So every other day, when I'm not on Kandrakar training, I teleport them to Heatherfield Forest where they take me on. I don't go all out mind you, but I give them just enough fight to push them into getting better."

"So how good are they?", Cornelia asked.

"They're pretty good.", Matt said. "Even Danny and Uriah work well with the others."

"Never thought that would happen.", Taranee said.

"Me neither.", Matt said. "But they've gotten good."

"Well I say that we give them a real good test of their skills.", Irma said with a smirk. "If you know what I mean.", she said with a wink to which the others groaned knowing what Irma was up to. "What?!"

"We're suppose to work together, Irma, not pick on someone that you have have beef with.", Hay Lin said.

"And with the five of us going at them with our powers, while they don't have any isn't a real fair fight.", Taranee said.

"Aw, come one girls! I just want to have a little fun with Dunn.", Irma said. "Just a little."

"Which may cause him to back out of helping us because he won't trust us.", Cornelia said.

"Which will cause Danny to not trust us as well.", Hay Lin added.

"Not to mention them going to Nigel about what we're doing.", Matt said. "That's something we do not need, Irma."

"So we let them train the way they've been training.", Will said. "When they get their powers and learn how to use them, then we'll train together."

"Fine.", Irma said with a pout as she sat on one of the couchs with her arms folded across her chest. "Party-poopers.", she said just as her cell phone went off letting her know that she had a text. "It's my mom.", she said as she checked the text. "I have to get home. My parents are going out and need me there to watch my brat of a brother."

"Then let's call this meeting over with for now.", Will said. "But we really need to do some training to get stronger."

"No argument there.", Taranee said. "We need to train our bodies as well as our powers. We need to be tougher than we are now."

"We can work on that when we get the chance.", Cornelia said as they left the book shop. "Right now, I need to go get some rest. Later."

"Later.", they all said as they went their separate ways.

"So are you okay with me helping Caleb and the guys train?", Matt asked as they were walking together.

"It's cool.", Will said. "I just wish you and Caleb came to us about it."

"Would it have changed anything?", Matt asked. "I mean we need to train and get stronger and that's what we're doing. We all don't need to be together to do that. I mean you and the girls can hit the gym to get stronger in body. And to make it even sweeter, you can do it at the gym John Vanders owns.", he said with a grin.

"I guess you're right.", Will said. "Just next time you decide to do something that will effect all of us, let us know. Okay."

"Okay.", Matt said before they shared a kiss.

Soon they were at the apartment building that Will lived. Once Matt walked her up to her apartment, Matt left and headed down an alley where he took his cell phone and called Cornelia.

"What's up, Matt?", Cornelia asked as she answered her phone.

"Where are you right now?", Matt asked.

"I'm at the bakery across from the apartment building I live in. Why?", Cornelia asked when Matt hung up him phone. "Hello? Hello?!"

It was then that Matt teleported to the alley next to the bakery and heade inside.

"We need to talk.", Matt said.

"And you couldn't tell me what you wanted on the phone?", Cornelia asked as she paid for the cookies she got.

"Because it's important.", Matt said as they left the bakery.

"Can it wait until we have out next meeting?", Cornelia asked.

"No it can't cause I know that Will won't like it unless at least one of you agree with me.", Matt said. "And in this case, it has to be you."

"Agree with what?", Cornelia asked as they crossed the street.

"Me having more Regents.", Matt said as they crossed the street.

A few minutes later, up in Cornelia's penthouse apartment...

"Okay. No one is here right now, so we can talk.", Cornelia said as they sat on the couch. "Now what's this about you having more Regents?"

"We need an edge in the coup when it begins.", Matt said to which Cornelia nodded in agreement. "Sure we have you and the Guardians, and Caleb has his Battle Warriors. But what do I have? Huggles doesn't like to fight unless he really has to and Napoleon will not leave Earth if it can be helped."

"Okay. I hear you.", Cornelia said understanding what Matt was saying. "So who did you have in mind?"

"Well Nigel and Eric are out as well as Joel with his mind set on being a Battle Warrior.", Matt said. 'I do have some people in mind, but I have to be sure about them. But the problem is convincing the others about this."

"I hear you there. Especially if one of them is a girl.", Cornelia said. "Will won't be to happy with one of your Regents being a girl. Unless she has a boyfriend."

"It shouldn't matter seeing as I only have eyes for Will, but I see where you're coming from.", Matt said. "The people I'm thinking of are friends of mine who work at my grandfather's pet shop. I have to check and see if I can trust them with all of this before we move ahead. But if it turns out that I can..."

"We go to the others first before we tell your friends anything.", Cornelia said. "I agree that you need more Regents to fight beside you, Matt, but if we're going to do this, then we have to do it right."

"Fair enough.", Mat agreed. "I just hope that the other girls will be okay with all of this."

"Well we know that the guys won't have a problem with it seeing as it'll be putting the odds in our favor.", Cornelia said. "But when it comes to the other girls, the main problem may be Will."

"You mean if any of the people I pick is a girl.", Matt said knowing where Cornelia was going.

"I hate to say it, but she will not be to happy with a girl on your team.", Cornelia said. "So we have to play this smart. Does Joel know any of these people you have in mind?"

"Yes. He knows all of them. So does Nigel and Eric.", Matt said.

"Good. Cause when we bring this up with the girls, she will want to talk to Joel about them.", Cornelia said. "As for the other girls, the main one we need to convince is Taranee. Out of all of us, she's the closest friend to Will. As for Irma, she'll be happy as long as the guys you pick are cute. Hay Lin will think of the greater good and say that the more we have on our side the better."

"And ten to one Rubis will agree with this.", Matt said.

"Totally. If we do this right, you'll have a team of Regents to fight by your side before you know it", Cornelia said before yawning. "But right now, I'm tired and need some rest."

"Say no more.", Matt said as he got to his feet. "Thanks for hearing me out, Cornelia."

"No problem.", Cornelia said as she headed up to her bedroom. "Still up for going around the kingdom with Angelo and his little travel party?"

"Yeah.", Matt said. "Can't let him think we're quitters."

"Got that right!", Cornelia said with a smile. "Later."

"Later.", Matt said before teleporting away.

As for Cornelia, once in her bedroom, she kicked off her shoes and laid on her bed while looking up at the ceiling thinking about how things were going for her and the others.

 ** _Cornelia's POV_**

 _To think that we've come this far in all of this. We're actually planning a coup against my best friend. Correction... Not so best friend. I can see it and feel it when ever I'm around her. The bound we have is getting weaker and weaker. And why is that? Because of Mia and HIM! The mighty Warrior King. Every since that night at the cabin, my friendship with Elyon and Alchemy hasn't been the same. Well that will change when we take the Meridian Kingdom and Drakken Kingdom! It'll take a while, after we defeat them, but I know that Elyon, Alchemy, and I will be the friends we once were again. No matter who stands in our way._

 ** _Normal POV_**

As for Matt once he got home, he headed for his bedroom to relax a bit before dinner hoping that he'll have a team of Regents to fight by his side when the coup began.

'We need to be ready for the coup.', he thought to himself as he laid on his bed. 'One way or another, I will have my team.'

The next day, Matt and Cornelia were up and ready to go as they were dressed in the same clothes from yesterday. Well close to what they wore. Cornelia was dressed in a white long sleeved shirt with a brown vest and a long blue skirt with a thin brown belt and brown boots. Tied around her head was a blue scarf. As for Matt he was dressed in a pair of black pants with black boots, a white shirt with a brown long coat and a brown traveler's hat. They didn't have to wait long as Angelo and the others showed up ready to go. Angelo was dressed in a pair or blue pants with a black leather belt, black leather boots, a gray short sleeved shirt, with a black leather battle harness, silver bracers with a cloth inner lining, a black cloak and a black leather headband with a metal plate on it with a dragon carved into it. Strapped to his right was a long sword while strapped to his left was the Dragon's fang. As for Nesson, he was dressed in a pair of blue pants with a black leather belt and brown leather boots, a black shirt with leather bracers with bronze plates on them and bronze breastplate with a red cape. Strapped to his left was a long sword while he held a small shield in his left hand. Nara was dressed in a white short-sleeved shirt with a yellow vest, brown fingerless gloves, a pink long skirt that was open in the front to reveal a pair of white leggings and brown lady boots. Holding up the skirt was a thin leather belt with a small pouch attached to it. Also around her waist was a yellow sash that flowed in the wind with her skirt and hair. In her right hand was her rod that had a small crystal ball on it. As for Alchemy, she was dressed in the same Guardian uniform Nerissa Diamond, only her gown was orange with a black sash around her waist with black leggings and brown boots and black fingerless gloves. In her right hand was a small shield while around her waist was a leather belt that had a small pouch attached to it that held her small disc she used as shields or to fight with. Of course this didn't sit to well with Cornelia and Matt yet they kept it to themselves. As for Selece, she was dressed in the same outfit like Cassidy only the top, forearm bands, and skirt were red with black leggings and brown boots. Strapped to the small of her back were her battle batons. Nigel was dressed in a fresh pair of black pants with a black leather belt and brown leather boots with a black short sleeved shirt and a brown leather battle harness with brown leather fingerless gloves and a brown headband. Strapped to his side was a short sword while he had his battle staff in his right hand. As for Cassidy she wasn't transformed yet was in an fresh outfit that looked like her Guardian uniform.

"Looks like we are all ready to go.", Angelo said as they headed for the ship.

"So will your uncle and Ms. Jun be taking people back to their homes today?", Matt asked as they boarded the ship.

"No. He and Ms. Jun dropped took everyone back home yesterday.", Angelo said. "They've been away from their homes long enough. We'll just be going to the other towns, villages, and cities where Nesson will clear the names of those accused of being followers of Tarnas whie those that are followers of him will be brought back here and put in cells. And of they have families, they will be guest of the palace. Will that be a problem?", he asked Matt and Cornelia.

"Not at all.", Cornelia said as she and Matt sat together.

'You royal smuck.', Matt thought to himself as the other took their seats.

"Good.", Angelo said as he sat in the pilot's seat while Nigel sat in the co-pilot's seat. "Then let's take off!", he said as he started the ship up.

Soon they were in the sky and flying to the next place to take care of business. Now back on Earth, Caleb was meeting up with Peter, Joel, Danny, and Uriah to do a bit of training at Shell Beach to keep in shape. As they were doing this, they of course were talking about other things.

"So when will we be getting our powers?", Joel asked Caleb as they were training.

"It's going to be a while.", Caleb said. "Rubis says that his friend has to first convert the pure energy that was gathered into Battle Warrior energy. Something that will take some time. Time we can use to train more and become stronger."

"I'm all up for that.", Danny said. "The tougher we are the better we'll be when we get our powers."

"That is if the girls don't change their minds about you and me being Battle Warriors.", Uriah said to Danny.

"Relax man. It's all good.", Danny said. "If they didn't want us in on this, they would of said something about it a long time ago."

"No. Uriah's right.", Caleb said. "You two have at least one person that wants to mess with you."

"Let me guess. Lair.", Uriah said getting a nod from Caleb. "Figures.", he said as he rolled his eyes.

"Matt told me about how she wants her and the girls to come and train with you a couple of times", Caleb said.

"And by train, she means mess with us.", Joel figured.

"Pretty much.", Caleb said. "Good news is that it's just Irma who wants to do this."

"But if given time, she just may be able to talk the other girls into messing with us at least once.", Danny said. "Which may turn into another time. And then another and so on."

"Before you know it, the five of them just may decide to do it just for kicks." Peter said.

"Not to mention them trying to prove that they are better than us.", Danny said.

"Hate to say it, but you make a good point there.", Joel said.

"Come on, guys. Not all of them are like that.", Caleb said.

"You sure about that?", Danny asked. "I mean look at what they're willing to do now. The five of them are planning to turn on a close friend because some spirit has convinced them that a former enemy would make a better ruler if they were to help him become a better man. I get why they're doing it, but wouldn't it be better for them to help Elyon be a better queen instead?"

"It's more to it than that.", Caleb said. "Yes, we could help Elyon be a better queen, but the way things are going she will not be the queen of Meridian for long."

"What do you mean?", Uriah asked.

"He means that Elyon and Angelo will be getting married when they grow up.", Joel said.

"And then Elyon will turn the crown over to her sister, Mia.", Peter said.

"And that's bad because...?", Uriah asked.

"Of her powers.", Caleb said. "She may be a Guardian, but she isn't a Guardian of Kandrakar. Her power is Nether energy. The opposite of Quintessence. A good amount of the kingdom fears that she will turn evil and become a danger to all of Metamoor."

"And yet Elyon and a good amount of people don't think so and are willing to give her a chance.", Danny figured.

"If she takes the throne, the people just may form a rebellion causing another war.", Caleb said. "Something I plan to avoid."

"But what we plan on doing will start a war.", Joel said.

"But it will not be a long one.", Caleb said. "All of the Meridian Kingdom love the Guardians. When we begin the coup, they people will be surprised and upset to see Phobos back on the throne. This I know. But when they see that not only the Guardians standing by his side along with a Regent of Earth, but me and my own team of Mystic Battle Warriors as well, a lot will begin to side with us. It'll be the former rebels at first, but soon the rest of the kingdom will side with us and demand that Elyon gives up her power to Phobos who will be a better man with our help."

"Good plan and all, but what about Angelo and his forces?", Danny asked.

"We'll have enough forces and power to take them down.", Caleb said. "And I'll gladly be the one to defeat Angelo and make the Drakken Kingdom a part of the Meridian Kingdom.", he said with a smirk.

"You sure are confidant about all of this, dude.", Uriah said.

"That's because none of them will see the coup coming before it's to late.", Caleb said. "As long as we do everything right, this war will not last long."

"I hope you're right, man.", Joel said as they went back to training. "I truly do."

"When all is said and done, Meridian Kingdom will become the largest kingdom on all of Metamoor.", Caleb said to himself as he trained with the guys.

Now back on Metamoor, in the Drakken Kingdom, Angelo and his party had just finished handling things in one of the villages in the kingdom and had now just arrived to a town to do the same there. He along with Selece, Alchemy, Nigel, Nara, Nesson, Cassidy, Matt, and Cornelia had entered ther town and headed for the town hall to meet with the ones in charge.

"So which town is this?", Cornelia asked as she looked around only to turn her nose up at some children who were running passed them looking a bit dirty.

"This is the town of Vallem.", Nesson said as he was guiding them to the town hall. "It is one of the towns where the furger fruit is grown."

"Furger fruit?", Matt asked.

"I've heard of this fruit.", Nigel said. "Everyone loves it."

"Indeed they do, my friend.", Nesson said. "When ripe enough, the meat of the fruit is quite delicious. And the juice from the fruit makes a wonderful tea."

"Yet one must not drink the juice by itself.", Nara said. "At least a child shouldn't."

"Why not?", Selece asked. "Is it dangerous?"

"The juice of the furger fruit is sweet, yet has the same effect as ale.", Nara explained. "Yet is fine when mixed with tea."

"Good to know.", Selece said.

"Very good to know.", Alchemy said.

It didn't take long for Nesson to led the other to the town hall where there was a crowd arguing with a green Galhot male who was well built dressed in a pair of brown pants and boots with a white shirt and brown vest with leather bracers and a small club strapped at his side.

"How much longer do we have to wait, Vash?!", a person asked the Galhot.

"The king will be here soon, my friend.", the Galhot known as Vash said. "Please be patient. He is going around the whole kingdom rounding up all of those that were truly loyal to Tarnas."

"Well I say that we save the king some time and deal with scum ourselves!", a man said getting cheers from the people.

"Well this sounds familiar.", Alchemy said as she rolled her eyes.

"Let's put an end to this before it gets worse.", Angelo said as he and the others walked around the crowd to speak with Vash.

"Hello, Vash.", Nesson said as he walked up to the Galhot.

"Nesson?! Thank heavans you're here!", Vash saids as they shook hands. "As you can see, the people really want to deal with Levos."

"It's hard to miss.", Nesson said with a grin.

"And who is this?!", someone from the crowd asked.

"Nesson?! It is you!", some one from the crowd said as he walked up to him. "So are the rumors true? Are you really a part of the king's royal court?"

"Indeed I am.", Nesson said. "And here he is. King Angelo Vanders! King of the Drakken Kingdom!", he said as Angelo stepped forward surprising the crowd.

"Greetings everyone! It is a pleasure to meet you all.", Angelo said.

"Just because you say you're the king doesn't make it true.", a person said. "For all we know, you all could be trying to help all of Tarnas' followers! So I think you all should leave and let us handle this matter ourselves.", he said getting cheers from most of the crowd.

"This guy I like.", Matt whispered to Cornelia who gav a small smile hoping no one saw it..

"I am your king. And here's the proof!", Angelo said as he unsheathed the Dragon's Fang a nd raised it.

Once he did this, energy shot out of the blade that took the form of a dragon spreading his wings and shot out a flame of energy surprising and scaring the crowd and all in the village that saw the energy dragon before the energy went back into the blade that Angelo sheathed.

"Is that proof enough?", Nesson asked to which the people bowed to Angelo.

'My apologies, Your Majesy", the man from before said. "I only wish to not be tricked into giving Levos over to one of Tarnas' followers."

"You'r heart is in the right place, but there are better ways of handling things.", Angelo said. "Now where is this Levos guy so we can settle this matter?"

"He is being watched by two two Battle Warriors.", Vash said. "One in gray the other in orange."

"A Barrier and Rush.", Nigel said. "Figures. If some were to try and go after this Levos guy, the Barrier Battle Warrior would protect him while the Rush Battle Warrior disarms the attackers."

"Can you send for them, Vash?", Angelo asked.

"Of course, Your Highness.", Vash said with a bow before turning to two of his men. "Please go have the Battle Warriors bring Levos here to meet the king."

The two men nodded before leaving to do as Vash said. Moments later, they had returned with the two Battle Warriors and a man with brunette hair and blue eyes with a slim build dressed in blue pants, black boots, and a brown shirt. His wrist were shackled as he was being walked up to them.

"Levos of Vallem, may I introduce you to King Angelo.", Vash said.

"So you're the new king?", Levos asked before he spat at Angelo's feet. "I only have one king and that is Tarnas! Long live Tarnas! The true king of the Drakken Kingdom! And you all will pay for defying him!"

"I guess we can say that he is loyal to Tarnas.", Selece said.

"And then some.", Nigel said.

"Please take him back to the palace and put him in a cell.", Angelo said to the Barrier and Rush Battle Warriors who nodded before teleporting away. "Well that was easier than I thought it would be."

"So how many more places do we have to go to?", Nigel asked.

"Not many.", Nara said. "Hopefully, things will go smoothly for us."

"Here's hoping.", Alchemy said as the crowd went their seperate ways.

"Just once, I'd like to see someone try and attack him.", Matt whispered to Cornelia as they stood a bit away from the others.

"And we'd be the ones to stop them.", Cornelia whispered to Matt. "To which his royal lameness would have to thank us. Something I would savor for a while." she said hiding her smirk so she wouldn't get any unwanted attention.

As for Angelo and his travel party, after speaking with Vash and a few of the other town leaders, they left the town and headed for the next city. Meanwhile, back at the palace, Will and Hay Lin had arrived to have lunch with Taranee and Irma as well as talk about a few thing via their telepathic link. Once in the dining hall, they unpacked the lunch Hay Lin and Taranee had made for them being glad that they were alone to eat and talk the way they wanted to.

'So do you think you three were able to talk your boyfriends into not telling their families about them being Battle Warriors?', Will asked the girls as she took a bite of her sandwich.

'No idea.', Irma said as she drank some of her soda. "I hoped that we did, but I don't know.'

'I don't think we did.', Hay Lin said as she ate a chip. 'I overheard Eric talking to Nigel Martin about how they should tell their families about all of this.'

'I was afraid of this.', Taranee said. 'They're dead set on doing this.', she said as she bit into one of the cookies she baked. 'We may not be able to stop them.'

'Alone no.', Will said. 'Which is why we'll be getting some help in this matter.', she said.

'What do you mean?', Hay Lin asked.

'We go to Cassidy, Yan Lin, Halinor, and Kadma and plead our case. Hopefully they'll side with us and help us convince the guys to not tell their parents about all of this.', Will explained while she continued to eat her sandwich. 'Maybe Kadma and Halinor can talk Grandpa Joe and Patrick Tubbs ino taking our side in all of this as well.'

'We can bring everyone together and have a nice little meeting about the whole thing.', Irma said to which the girls nodded in agreement.

'I think we should also bring Caleb to the meeting as well.', Hay Lin said. 'He can be like a representative of those that visit Earth that would be effected if the guys tell their families.'

'Let's bring Peter and Joel in on this as well.', Taranee said. 'They can be something of a neutral party in the matter.'

'One that will be more on our side in the matter.', Irma figured getting a nod from Taranee.

'You three do know that this won't be easy.', Will said to her three friends. 'I mean you will be going against your boyfriends after all.'

'Well when the coup begins, we'll be taking them on then as well.', Irma said. 'Only difference here is that we'll be fighting with our words instead of fighting each other with our fist and powers. So no biggie.'

'Then let's hope that we can pull this off.', Will said. 'The less that know about all of this the better it'll be when the coup begins.', she said getting nods from the girls as they continued to eat their lunch.

Once they ate their lunches, Will and Hay Lin left the palace and headed back to where they were working while Taranee headed for the library and Irma went back to sowing clothes. Now let's go back to Angelo and his travel party as they are going to them cities, towns, and villages of the Drakken kingdom to weed out those that were loyal to the rebels and those that were loyal to Tarnas. And quite a few were loyal to Tarnas and let them know in some not to friendly ways. Which brings us to now where Angelo and his party are now walking through the final town where Nesson is guiding them to the town hall to speak with who ever was in charge.

"So what the name of this town, Nesson?", Angelo asked. "And what do they do here?"

"This is the town of Dezenton.", Nesson said as they walked through the town. "It is another of our crystal mining towns."

"The ones that mines those crystals?", Selece asked.

"The very same.", Nesson said. "When they were first discovered, they were used for light in the dark."

"But then my father found other uses for them.", Nara said. "Arrowheads, and spearheads, as well as daggers, knives, and claw weapons. The power in the crystals makes the weapons they are used for very deadly."

"Think these crystals can be used as a power source for a blasters?", Matt asked as he saw a wagon with crates full of the yellow crystals. "Cause that would be pretty cool."

"Well Martin has been doing some test with the crystals to see if they can be recharged as well as what we can use them for.", Alchemy said.

"And firearms will not be one of them.", Angelo said. "That's the last thing we need around here right now."

"Why not?", Matt asked. "Having some firearms can help keep the peace around here."

"And what if the wrong person were to get a hold of one?", Cassidy asked. "Better yet, what if some of Tarnas' followers were to get a hold of a shipment of these blasters, you think we should make?"

"Which is why there won't be any blasters made for use around here.", Angelo said. "The last thing we need is for a bunch of shootouts around the Drakken Kingdom."

"All you have to do is have some strict gun control laws and all will be fine.", Cornelia said.

"And how are the gun control laws doing on Earth?", Nigel asked earning a glare from Cornelia. "If we were to make blasters, and somebody wanted one, all they would have to do is break into what ever market sold them and steal some. And Lord help us if the wrong person learned how to make one. They'd try to make one bigger and badder that packs a whole lot of fire power. Not a good thing."

"No it is not.", Selece said.

"And that's why there will not be any firearms used here.", Angelo said. "The only way we will be using any firearms is if the need arrives. And by that I mean an invasion from another world. Which I don't see happening anytime soon."

"May I ask what a firearm is.", Nara said.

"You know how I can shoot energy blast from my hands?", Angelo asked.

"Yes.", Nara said.

"Well a firearm is a device that can do the same thing only it can fire a limited amount of blast.", Angelo explained. "They come in many different types and sizes. And are very deadly."

"I see.", Nara said. "These firearms, sound very dangerous."

"Indeed they do.", Nesson said.

"If used by the wrong people.", Matt said. "On Earth, there are those that use them to stop bad people from doing things."

"Which is why I think you should reconsider making firearms for the law enforcement that you are forming.", Cornelia said to Angelo. "It would give them a great advantage."

"One they do not need.", Cassidy said. "I'd rather see them with crossbows than a gun."

"Agreed. And let's drop the matter.", Angelo said. "Please take us to the town hall, Nesson."

"Yes, Your Majesty.", Nesson said as he led the way.

"You know, I've noticed how the Humans here are of different races like those of Earth.", Alchemy said. "I mean I know that the Kree took a lot of people from Earth and brought them here to experiment on, but it couldn't have been that many. Could it?"

"Not really.", Cassidy said as they followed Nesson. "Hallie explained it all to me some time ago. Turns out that random folds or portals would open between here and Earth every other generation."

"Folds and portals where some people of Earth would go through out of curiosity.", Nigel figured.

"Bingo.", Cassidy said. "And with them they brought their cultures. The rest as they say is history."

"And then some.", Angelo said as they arrived at the town hall. "Where are the guards?"

"Guess they don't have any.", Cassidy said.

"This isn't right.", Nesson said. "The town halls always have guards at their post."

"Indeed they do!", came a voice that got their attention. "But the guards are busy being locked up."

Everyone turned to see a man and woman with what looked like some bandits with them all armed with weapons. The man was well built with green eyes and blonde hair. He was dressed in a pair of brown pants, black leather boots, a white shirt with a brown vest with leather bracers and a long sword strapped to his side. The woman was very attractive with green eyes and long red hair. She was dressed in a blue skirt that had slits on both sides to allow better movement, black boots a white shirt with leather bracers and a short sword strapped to her side while she held a small round shield in left hand.

"And who might you be?", Angelo asked as the people were clearing the streets.

"I am Duke Lebos.", the man said. "And this is my lovely wife, the Duchess Vallana."

"Greetings, King Angelo, and welcome to the town of Dezenton.", Vallana said. "Now if you and your party would kindly surrender. We have our true king to free."

"Well I guess we can say that they are with Tarnas.", Alchemy said.

"Indeed they are.", Nesson said. "Lebos and Vallana are two that are very loyal to Tarnas.", he said as he glared at the young couple.

"Indeed we are you rebel scum.", Lebos said. "Before King Tarnas found us we were fighting in the pits for what money we could get. Then one day, he visited the pits and saw us in our fights. King Tarnas then took us in and gave us food and clean clothes. Not to mention train us to be the people we are today."

"And when our training was complete, he gave us this town to run for him.", Vallana said. "So when you came along and defeated him, we knew that we had to do what we had to do to survive and free our king. So we sent one of our loyal soldier out to find whoever he could to come and help us escape and take this town back after we surrendered to the people who rose up against us.."

"But we never thought that we would have a chance to capture the mighty Warrior King.", Lebos said with a smirk. "Yet here we are with the chance of a lifetime."

"Well this just got interesting.", Matt said as he cracked his knuckles. "This is going to be fun.", he said with a smirk as he stepped forward only for Angelo to hold out his left arm stopping him.

"No.", Angelo said.

"No?!", Matt asked.

"No.", Angelo said. "Nigel, Selece, and Alchemy got this. Right, you three?"

"Oh yeah!", Nigel said as he handed Cassidy his staff. "We got this."

"But..."

"No going Regent. Remember? That was the deal.", Angelo said cutting Matt off. "Just stand back and watch. Those three got this.", he said as Nigel, Selece, and Alchemy got ready to transform.

"Mystic Form, Battle Form!", the three of them said as they held out their Battle Warrior rings.

In a flash of light, the three of them were in their Mystic Battle Warrior forms to which their uniforms were the same as the clothes they were wearing.

"Last chance to give up.", Nigel said.

"Never!", Lebos said as he and Vallana drew their swords.

"Attack!", Vallana ordered the bandits as they charged at the young heroes.

Seeing this, Selece used her powers to grow 50 ft while Alchemy formed a form fitting energy shield around herself and flew up and landed on Selece's shoulder. Once she did this, she extended her energy shield so that it was around Selece. Selece then bent down and swatted at the bandits knocking them away as if they were nothing. Seeing this, Lebos ran at Nigel thinking that he had the advantage with his long sword against his short sword, but Nigel proved him wrong when they weapons clashed. For once they did, Lebos' sword broke in two against Nigel's short sword due to the power Nigel had. Surprised by this, Lebos gathered himself as he dropped his now broken blade and began to try and fight Nigel only to be knocked out by the Strength Battle Warrior.

"Well that was easy.", Nigel said before turning to Vallana who was surprised by all that just happened. "I'd give up if I were you."

Knowing that they were defeated, Vallana dropped her weapons just as a group of soldiers came running up to them with four Mystic Battle Warriors leading them. They were a Power, Barrier, Mass, and Flight that all had yellow eyes and white hair. The Power, Rush, and Barrier had green skin, while the Mass had blue skin. They were each male dressed in black pants and shirts with brown boots. They each had cloaks that were their Battle Warrior colors.

"Hello. And you four are...", Angelo said to the four Battle Warriors.

"We are the Mystic Battle Warrior Zeta team from planet Crellos.", the Power Battle Warrior said.

"What happened here?", Angelo asked.

"One of Leobs and Vallana's men drugged our food knocking us out.", the Rush Battle Warrior explained. "You can guess what happened afterwards."

"They got free and tried to take back the town.", Nigel said.

"To bad we were here.", Alchemy said.

"Well this is one way to end a kingdom tour.", Angelo said. "Mind taking them to the palace and locking them up?"

"That will not be a problem.", the Barrier Battle Warrior said as she used her powers to trap Lebos, Vallana, and the bandits up in a force field.

The four Battle Warriors then teleported away with their prisoners getting cheers from the citizens as they came out onto the streets. After making sure things were okay and that there weren't any more bandits in the area, Angelo and the others got on the ship and headed back to the palace. Once back at the palace, they headed into the palace with Cornelia and Matt still trying to talk Angelo into having firearms made for the kingdom.

"All we're saying is that with some firearms it will make it easy to go after anymore of Tarnas' followers.", Matt said. "And who knows how many are out there."

"We've already been through this.", Angelo said. "And I haven't change my mind."

"Would you quit being so stubborn and hear us out!", Cornelia shouted as she jumped in front of Angelo.

"Why don't you take your own advice, Hale.", Angelo said as he walked past Cornelia. "I will not have my soldiers and law enforcement carrying firearms. And that's final.", he said as he headed to the throne room.

"I'd give up if I were you two.", Alchemy said to Cornelia and Matt.

"Well you guys could help out.", Cornelia said.

"Not when I agree with Angelo.", Selece said.

"Same here.", Cassidy said.

"You too?", Matt asked Nigel.

"Sorry, bud, but yeah.", Nigel said. "Having firearms made for an invasion is one thing, but during times of peace when they aren't needed is another."

"Well I say it's better to have them now when the soldiers can learn to use them.", Matt said.

"You don't get it do you?", Alchemy asked as they entered the throne room.

"Get what?", Cornelia asked just as Will, Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin entered the throne room with Micheal, and Eric.

"How do you think the other kingdoms will react when they learn about us having firearms?", Alchemy asked. "A brand new powerful weapon that can do a lot of damage to one's enemies."

"They would demand to have the blue prints for them so they could make their own firearms.", Nara figured.

"Exactly.", Alchemy said. "Before you know it, we'll be having an arms race that will go very badly really fast!"

"What's this about firearms?", Micheal asked.

"It seems that the Earth Guardian and Regent of Earth think we should start making firearms with our energy crystals as a power source.", Nesson explained.

"Seriously?!", Eric asked. "We don't need blasters around here! Imagine if any of Tarnas' followers were to get a hold of any of them!"

"Oh for the love of... Back me up here, girls!", Cornelia said to her fellow Guardians. "Please tell them how good it would be to have some firearms for the soldiers to use!", she said.

"Well, my dad is a cop.", Irma said. "And he carries a gun to protect the innocent."

"That's because, there's a chance that he might have to go after a criminal with a gun.", Cassidy said. "No one here has a gun."

"Then keep it so that only the soldiers and law enforcement have the firearms.", Hay Lin said.

"And what's to stop someone from taking said firearm from a soldier?", Angelo asked. "And another one. And another one. And so on and so on."

"You make a good point there, but there may come a time where you may need some guns to defend your kingdom.", Will said.

"My point exactly!", Cornelia said.

"You know, there's one thing that none of us have thought of.", Selece asked.

"What's that?", Micheal asked.

"Are the crystals stable enough to be used for blasters?", Selece asked.

"Good question.", Taranee said just as Martin and his grandfather came walking into the throne room.

"Did we miss something?", Martin asked.

"Really do not feel like going into it right now.", Angelo said.

"Well we've made a very important discovery about the crystals.", Patrick said.

"What kind of discovery ?", Micheal asked.

"See for yourself.", Martin said. "We need to go outside first."

"Then let's go.", Angelo said as they all headed outside.

Once outside, Martin and Patrick led them all to the training grounds where there was a five foot pile of rocks set up.

"Now this is a energy crystal drained of it's power.", Martin said as he held up a energy crystal the size of a baseball. "Now my grandpa and I have discovered that these babies can be recharged in many ways. Sunlight, electricity, and even energy. How much power they can store depends on the size of said crystal."

"We kind of figured that, Martin.", Irma said she rolled her eyes with a grin.

"But do you know what happens if it takes in to much power?", Patrick asked.

"Uuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmm...", Irma began to think.

"Just watch, child.", Patrick said as Martin walked up to Angelo.

"I need you to fill it full of energy until I tell you to stop, Your Majesty.", Martin said to Angelo as he handed him the crystal. "And don't stop until I tell you to."

"Okay.", Angelo said as he held the crystal. "Here goes.", he said as he began to pour energy into the crystal.

As he was doing this, the crystal began to glow brighter and brighter. The more power Angelo poured into the crystal the more it pulsated with energy. But soon the crystal began to vibrate to much as more power was being poured into it. This began to worry Angelo and the others. Well all but Martin and Patrick who knew what was going to happen soon.

"Okay... STOP!", Martin said to which Angelo stopped putting energy into the crystal.

"What now?!", Angelo asked with a bad feeling about what was going to happen next.

"Alchemy, put your strongest shield around the crystal.", Patriak said.

"Right!", Alchemy said as she did as Patrick said.

Seconds after she did this, the crystal exploded in a bright light causing everyone to close their eyes. It didn't take long for the light to fade leaving only a thing of shattered crystal in the energy shield Alchemy had it in.

"Whoa!", Eric said. "Now that was intense.", he said as Alchemy dropped the energy shield letting the shattered crystal fall to the ground.

"You're telling me.", Alchemy said as she rubbed her hands from the power the explosion sent through the shield that she felt.

"So to much power and the crystal explodes.", Taranee said. "That's not good."

"No it isn't.", Martin said. "But that's if it's not sitting on any rocks or stone."

"What do you mean?", Irma asked.

"Every wonder why there's so much of these crystals to be mined in the mountains?", Patrick asked.

"Hmmmm... Good question.", Nesson said.

"We'll show you.", Patrick said as he took out another crystal and sat in on the pile of rocks. "If you would Your Majesty."

"Okay.", Angelo said as he fired a beam of energy at the crystal feeding power into it.

As he did this, the crystal began to glow with power like the other one did. Only now, he was ready to stop before it got to unstable and blew up. Only when he was about to stop...

"Don't stop! Keep going!", Patrick said surprising everyone.

"Seriously?!", Alchemy asked.

"Trust us on this.", Martin said. "You guys are about to see something amazing!"

And he was right, for instead of exploding, the crystal did something that surprised all but Martin and Patrick. They watched as bit by bit the rocks began to transform into crystals. One at a time, the rocls were being transformed into the same type opf energy crystals.

"You can stop now, Our Highness.", Patrick said to which Angelo stopped.

"I see it and still can't believe it.", Angelo said as he walked up to the rocks that were now a large energy crystal.

"I'm guessing that there are properties in the crystals that allow it to trans-mutate stones and rocks into crystals to keep it from becoming unstable and exploding.", Nigel said surprising W.I.T.C.H. and Matt with how he was talking.

"You'd be correct, my boy.", Patrick said. "That's why there's so much of them in the mountains. We figure that with all the lightning storms in the mountains as well as any sunlight that shines through any cracks or caves, the crystals have been gathering power and growing over the centuries."

"Amazing.", Angelo said as he touched the crystal. "Alchemy? Drake invited you to dinner tonight, right?"

"Yeah.", Alchemy said.

"Well while you're there, be sure to inform Queen Elyon about this.", Angelo said.

"Of course.", Alchemy said with a nod.

"Martin. I need to know everything that you have discovered about these crystals and what we can use them for.", Angelo said. "Both good and bad. The more we know the better."

"Right.", Martin said with a nod. "I'll have everything Grandpa and I worked on, so far, ready for you tomorrow."

"Good. The sooner we know what we're working with the better off we'll be.", Angelo said as they headed into the palace. "Can you move that somewhere safe, Alchemy?", Angelo asked pointing at the large crystal.

"You can take it to my lab.", Martin said.

"Of course.", Alchemy said as she used her powers to hold the crystal in a shield and teleport away with it to Martin's lab in the palace.

'Girls, I think we need to have a talk with Martin.', Cornelia said to her fellow Guardians via their link to which they all agreed.

As for Martin, he was now in his lab going over a few thing, when W.I.T.C.H. and Matt entered.

"Hey, babe! We need to talk.", Irma said.

"About what?", Martin asked.

"What can be done with those crystals.", Matt said. "Namely some firearms."

"Seriously?!", Martin asked. "Of all the things we can do with this power source, the first thing that comes to your minds are firearms?!"

"Just hear us out, Hun.", Irma said as she walked up to him. "This kingdom is going to need some blasters to deal with Tarnas' followers."

"How so?", Martin asked.

"Well for one, we don't know how many there are out there.", Will said. "For all we know, there could be some sleeper agents in the other kingdoms who got summoned back here to aid in breaking Tarnas out to lead them to taking the kingdom back."

"And they just may try to break out Phobos and Cedric and combine forces.", Matt said. "And with Cedric's skill of rounding up Lurdens and Mogriffs to fight for him and Phobos, that will be a big problem for both the Drakken and Meridian Kingdom."

"Hence why the need for firearms is so important.", Cornelia said.

"And what if said enemy were to get their hands on some of those firearms?", Martin asked. "That's something we don't need. And a very good reason to not have our soldiers and law enforcement carrying any firearms around."

"Unless the need arrives. Yadda, yadda, yadda!", Cornelia said as she rolled her eyes getting annoyed. "Angelo said the same crap! And it sounds like you're full of it like he is too.", she said glaring at Martin.

"And with that said, you all can leave now.", Martin calmly said.

"Coward!", Cornelia snapped as she turned to leave only for Will to stop her.

"Hold on, Martin. Cornelia is just angry that Angelo did agree with her and Matt when they suggested the same thing to him earlier.", Will said.

"And what? You all thought that I would make some firearms behind Angelo's back?", Martin asked.

"Well kind of.", Irma said. "Just draw up some designs for some blasters along with some cannons and other things that can be used to as a defense for the cities, towns, and villages around the kingdom. We can help you make them. As for where to work on them at, we've got the Infinite City below."

"I can't do this, guys.", Martin said as he shook his head. "Going behind Angelo and the other's backs to make you some weapons. It's not right. Besides. Angelo talked with me and my grandpa about the matter. We agreed that if the energy crystals are stable enough to to so, we will make weapons to be used only when needed. Like if another world tries to invade."

"Oh brother!", Matt said as he rolled his eyes. "Look man! I get it. Angelo said no weapons for his troops and law enforcement. So how about you make us some blasters."

"Great idea!", Hay Lin said with a smile. "Angelo didn't say that you couldn't make any weapons for us. So it's all good if you make some for us!"

"And why would you all need blaster for, when you have your powers?", Martin asked.

"For when we're walking around here as ourselves.", Irma said. "We'll need some kind of protection from those who still don't like us."

"And what if when you fire your blasters at someone, you hit an innocent person?", Martin asked. "Besides. I don't think Angelo will be happy if I make you some blasters using crystals from around here."

"Then we'll get the crystals from Meridian.", Cornelia said.

"And get one Elyon's bad side? Sorry, guys, but no.", Martin said. "I can't go behind the others' back and do this. Let me talk to Angelo about this, and see where that goes."

"Oh! We know where it'll go!", Cornelia snapped as she turned to leave. "No where!"

"Thanks for nothing, man.", Matt said as he turned to leave.

"I thought that I could count on you, Martin.", Irma said in a sad tone as she turned to leave with the others. "I guess I was wrong.", she said as she left his lab.

"Sorry, Irma. But I will not betray some of my friends just to make you happy.", Martin said as he took a seat trying to get over what just happened.

As for the others, they headed out of the palace and were about to head back to Earth when they spotted Nigel helping some men load some crates onto a wagon.

"That should do it.", Nigel said as he loaded the final crate onto the wagon.

"Thank you, Sir Nigel.", the man said with a bow as the other men bowed to Nigel as well. "You made this a whole lot easier for us. Now we'll be able to get this shipment across the capital before nightfall."

"You're welcome, but I'm no knight.", Nigel said with a smile. "I'm just a plain old Mystic Battle Warrior.", he said as they shook hands.

"Well I'm sure it'll be a matter of time before you'll be a knight.", the man said as he and the other men got on the wagon. "Until we meet again, my friend.", he said as he rode the wagon to the palace gates.

"See ya!", Nigel said before he turned to head back ino the palace only to see Taranee walking up to him.

"Hey you!", Nigel said happy to see her. "I was about to go look for you."

"Really now?", Taranee asked with a smile. "May I ask why?"

"Well I was hoping that the two of us could go to the movies tonight, if you were free tonight that is.", Nigel said. "And before that, we could go have dinner at that seafood place yo like."

"I'd like that.", Taranee said giving Nigel a smile that he returned.

"Good! Just give me five minutes to go turn in the research I've been working on and we can go.", Nigel said as he headed into the palace.

"Okay. So when did he get so brainy?", Irma asked. "I mean did you hear how he was talking earlier about the crystal?"

"Maybe he's a lot smarter than you thought he was.", Taranee said impressed with Nigel.

"I'd like to know what kind of research he was doing.", Matt said.

"Better question is can we use it to our advantage when the time comes.", Will said.

"I'll ask him during dinner.", Taranee said as she waited for Nigel to return.

Later that evening, Martin decided to speak with Angelo about what happened in his lab between him and the others.

"So that's the game they're playing, huh?", Angelo asked as he paced back and forth in front of his throne. "This may be a problem for us."

"I know. If we learn that the crystals can be used to make firearms, they just may go to another world that will make the weapons they want.", Martin said. "Weapons that they'll show off to the people."

"Which will result in the people wanting weapons which get real ugly real fast.", Angelo said.

"So what do you want to do?", Martin asked.

"Find out if the crystals are stable enough to be used in firearms. We been talked about it, so we might as well go through with it.", Angelo said. "If they're not stable enough to be used for firearms, then that'll be the end of it."

"But if they are stable enough to be used in making firearms?", Martin asked.

"Then we'll go forward in making firearms like we planned.", Angelo said. "Only they'll only be used when needed. Like an invading army from another world that has firearms. Of course, we'll have to train our troops on how to use said weapons."

"And hope they don't try to sneak away with one and keep it for themselves.", Martin said.

"We can always have detectors made.", Angelo said.

"Works for me.", Martin said. "May I suggest that we have a storage room made that is teleport proof. I know that they are our friends, but they might, MIGHT, try to get some blasters for themselves."

"I don't want to admit it, but you make a good point.", Angelo said. "But let's see if we can make some firearms first before we do anything else."

"Right.", Martin said.

"But let's start that tomorrow.", Angelo said as he and Martin left the throne room. "We've been through enough today."

"Amen to that.", Martin said.

Now back on Earth, we have Nigel who is having dinner with Taranee at a seafood restaurant she likes. At first, they were making small talk about school and other things they liked to do until their meals were brought to them. As they ate their meal, Taranee decided to ask Nigel about what he was researching. Lucky for them, they were in a spot where there wasn't anyone around to hear them.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what kind of research are you doing?", the Fire Guardian asked.

"I don't mind.", Nigel said. "On an island off the coast of one of the kingdom's beaches is a volcano with very lush plant life due to the rich and fertile soil. So I had Alchemy along with Angelo's uncle John and Grandpa Joe gather some of the soil and bring it to the palace to see how well it can grow some crops. I've even been growing some fruits and vegetable from Earth as well. We have a nice size garden set up behind the palace to grow the produce. We're also using a special fertilizer some farmers have been using for generations. We've started doing this a month ago."

"So how well are the crops growing?", Taranee asked.

"Very well, actually.", Nigel said. "The minerals in the soil have help the fruits and vegetable grow very well."

"You know, Cornelia can always make the crops grow quickly if needed.", Taranee said. "It wouldn't be much of a problem. Will would just have to give her a power boost with the Heart and she could grow the crops that are needed like she did for the Meridian Kingdom.", she explained before eating some of her food.

"Thanks, but the farmers made it clear that they want to grow their crops naturally.", Nigel said.

"Understandable.", Taranee said. "But what about the forest? A lot of that was cut down to rebuild the kingdom. The Guardians would be more than welcome to regrow the forest. We were talking about it the other day and decided to talk to Angelo about it before he and Elyon go on their tours of the other kingdoms."

"Thanks for the offer, but we got that covered.", Nigel said surprising Taranee.

"How?!", Taranee asked.

"Well it's something that Angelo and Elyon have planned out. It's something they plan on doing when they return from their tour of the other kingdoms.", Nigel said. "That's all I can say. You'll have to talk to them about the matter. Sorry."

"That's okay.", Taranee said. "Granted, I know that Cornelia won't be to happy about it."

"What is her deal anyway?", Nigel asked. "I mean she gets all upset when Angelo said no to the whole firearms thing. If I didn't know any better, I would think that she actually wanted a blaster for herself.", he said as he ate some of his food.

'You have no idea.', Taranee thought to herself.

"Can we talk about something else?", Nigel asked. "We're suppose to be having a great time together. Not talk about any problems with our friends."

"I'd like that.", Taranee said with a smile that Nigel returned as they went back to enjoying their meal.

'The others aren't going to like this. Especially, Cornelia!', Taranee thought to herself. "She had her heart set on regrowing the forest to gain the love of the people of the Drakken Kingdom. I so see a major argument happening soon.'

Elsewhere, in the Drakken Kingdom, Angelo was walking around the palace when he got a sudden chill down his spine which caused him to shiver a bit.

"What the heck was all that about?", Angelo questioned as he stood there for a moment. "And why do I have a sudden bad feeling? This can't be good.", he said as he continued to walk around the palace halls.

 **A/N: No it is not, Angelo! No it is not! You will soon be facing a very angry Cornelia Hale! Have fun with that! Well folks! This book will soon be coming to an end where most things will be settled. Like Irma and the clothes she is making. Will she do a good job, and will she learn anything from the ordeal? And how will Cornelia take the news about not being able to regrow the Drakken Forest? We all know that she will not take it well. Look out, Angelo! You're about to face a "Hale" storm! Little oke there, people. See ya next chapter!**

 **Please review.**


	20. Chapter XX

**Chapter XX:**

The next day, Taranee met up with the girls, Matt, Peter, Joel, Uriah, and Danny in their HQ and told them about what she talked to Nigel about during their dinner. And, of course, two of the Guardians were not happy.

"Are you serious?!", Cornelia asked as she slammed her fist down on the table in anger. "How dare he not ask us for help?!"

"That is pretty messed up, knowing that with your powers, you can regrow that forest in no time.", Joel said.

"This just proves that he wants the Battle Warriors to be more famous than us!", Irma said as she flopped down on the couch. "Some friend!"

"Hold on a minute, you two.", Peter said. "Now you said that Nigel told you that Angelo and Elyon had something planned. Right, Taranee"

"Yeah, but he doesn't know what it is.", Taranee said. "My guess is that whatever it is that they have planned, they're still working on it and haven't brought it up with the others."

"Which gives us a chance to act before they do.", Matt said.

"What do you mean?", Hay Lin asked.

"I say that you girls go and regrow the forest before they do whatever it is they have planned.", Matt said.

"Now you're talking!", Irma said as she jumped up from the couch. "That'll stick it to his royal lameness!"

"We regrow the forest, get mad love from the people, and are respected as heroes in the Drakken Kingdom.", Cornelia said.

"What do you think, Babe?", Matt asked Will.

"It is a great plan, but part of me wants to wait until the day before they return from their world tour.", Will said.

"Why?", Irma asked.

"Think about it.", Will said. "The day before they return, we go and regrow the forest. The people see this and are amazed and happy to have their forest back and better than ever."

"You gain their love and admiration. Maybe even a celebration", Danny said understanding Will's plan.

"That's the idea.", Will said.

"And to make things even better, Angelo will have to acknowledge us for what we did in front of the people.", Cornelia said with a sly smile liking the idea.

"Granted he will have some words for us later.", Hay Lin said.

"Who cares about what he says afterwards?! The important thing is that we do this and get the credit for it.", Irma said.

"So are we agreed on what to do?", Will asked to which the other nodded in agreement. "Good. Then we have a gameplan."

"But may I suggest that we ask Angelo and Elyon about what they have planned.", Taranee suggested. "Then, once we hear what they have to say, we offer to regrow the forest instead."

"And if they say no to that?", Matt asked.

"Then we go forward with Will's plan.", Taranee said.

"Works for me.", Hay Lin said.

"Okay then.", Will said. "In a few days we go and talk to Angelo and Elyon."

"Why not today or tomorrow?", Irma asked.

"I want to throw them off a bit.", Will said. "Ten to one Nigel told Angelo about him telling Tarane about the forest which will have him expecting us to show up today to ask about the whole matter."

"But if you wait and do it in a few days, it'll show that you thought about the matter a bit before coming to him about it all.", Uriah figured.

"Exactly. We need to be more careful, calmer, and mature about how we handle things from now on, guys.", Will said. "No more stepping on any toes."

"I make no promises.", Irma said in a regal accent to which the others moan in annoyance to which she gave a cheesy smile.

And so, the girls headed to Metamoor while Matt headed for Kandrakar to train more with Alfor and Tibor while Joel, Danny, Uriah, and Peter headed for Shell Beach to do some more training together. Now on Metamoor, the girls went and did what they normally did in the Drakken Kingdom. Soon it was time for them to take a lunch break, where they decided to fill Caleb in on what they had planned. So Cornelia teleported to Elyon's palace and got Caleb and teleported back to the spot in the Drakken Kingdom where no one would see or hear them as they were having lunch to talk about what they had planned.

"So you five are going to try and regrow the forest here?", Caleb asked surprised by their plan.

"That's the gameplan.", Irma said. "The idea is to do it the day before Elyon and Angelo return from their world tour."

"But first we'll ask them about the matter.", Taranee said. "Followed by offering to regrow the forest."

"And if they turn dowm your offer, you'll still regrow the forest the day before they return from their journey.", Caleb figured.

"Bingo!", Hay Lin said in a chipper tone.

"Well good luck with that.", Caleb said. "Elyon, Mia, and the Royal Court have been busy meeting with John Vanders and Jun Lin about matters of the kingdom."

"What kind of matters?", Will asked.

"No idea.", Caleb said. "All I know is that there will be some big changes for the kingdom."

"Be nice to know what kind of changes.", Cornelia said.

"I may have an idea on what some of those changes are.", Hay Lin said. "The same that they are doing in the Drakken Kingdom."

"Which is...?", Irma asked.

"Advance technology.", Hay Lin said. "Nothing to major. Just good enough to help Metamoor catch up with most of the other worlds."

"Including Earth?", Will asked getting a nod from the Air Guardian.

"How do you know this?", Taranee asked.

"I may have overheard Warren talk to some of his team mates about it.", Hay Lin said.

"Hay-Hay! You little sneak you.", Irma said with a sly grin getting a smile from Hay Lin.

"Okay. So Angelo and Elyon plan on bringing some advance tech here to make Metamoor better.", Will said. "Something we can use depending on what they're bringing here. Like weapons and vehicles."

"Things we can use when we pull off our coup.", Taranee figured getting a nod from Will.

"And if we play our cards right, we can go to some of the worlds we've helped and get some weapons from there to use when the time comes.", Will said. "And we can store them somewhere in the Infinite City. Somewhere no one knows about or will go to."

"I know just the place.", Caleb said. "It's a spot where I'm going to have as my base of operations for my team to hunt for any of Phobos' followers. There are plenty of places you can store the weapons and anythng else you need to hide."

"Good. We can also store some things on Earth as well.", Will said. "We just need to find a spot to store them."

"How about the mountains near Heatherfield?", Cornelia asked. "I can make a cave for us to store what we need to hide. Not to mention close it up enough so no one finds them."

"Good idea.", Will said. "The more we can get between now and the coup the better. We can start getting what we need when Angelo and Elyon go on their world tour. But right now, we wait a few days and ask those two about what they have planned for the Drakken Forest.", she said to which the girls nodded in agreement before they finished their lunches.

Afterwards, Cornelia returned Caleb back to Elyon's palace and then teleported to where Cassidy was waiting on her to help mix cement while the other girls headed back to what they were doing. Now on Kandrakar, Matt was doing some training with Alfor and Tibor.

"Today we will be training with weapons, Matthew.", Tibor said as they walked up to a wagon full of weapons.

"Really?! Alright!", Matt said getting excited. "Which weapon?! Sword? Staff? Mace? Axe?"

"The lance and shield.", Alfor said.

"The lance?", Matt questioned.

"Yes. The lance.", Tibor said as he pulled said weapon out from the wagon.

"With your size and wings, the lance is the ideal weapon for you, Matthew.", Alfor explained. "We know that you can use other weapons and shall be helping you train with those as well. But for now, we shall be teaching you in how to fight with the lance. Believe me when I say that you shall benefit from this.", he said as Tibor handed Matt the lance along with a small shield.

"If you say so.", Matt said as he held the lance with his right hand and the small shield with his left.

"We shall start off with something simple yet not to simple.", Alfor said as he made beach ball size energy balls float into the air. "Let us see how many of these you can hit in twenty minutes."

"Okay then.", Matt said as he got ready to take to the air.

"Just so you should know, they'll be moving targets.", Alfor said as the energy ball began to move around. "And as time goes by, they'll be moving faster."

"Well that's good to know.", Matt said as he was in the air and began to go after the energy balls.

"How well do you think he shall do?", Tibor asked.

"He will do good at first, but shall soon learn that he has a ways to go.", Alfor said as Matt took down an energy ball.

Back on Metamoor, Irma was busy working on the clothes she was suppose to make, but had to take a bathroom break. Which brings us to now as she is exiting the bathroom.

'I'm so glad Angelo had some normal bathrooms put in here.', Irma thought to herself as she was walking down the hall. 'Man! I'll be glad when I'm done making these clothes! I'll never take Hay-Hay for granted again.', she thought as she noticed someone she didn't expect to see there today. 'What the heck?! What's she doing here?!'

There, in Angelo's palace, Irma saw Queen Elyon walking towards the throne room. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to get into there to see what was going on, Irma contacted the one person that would be able to.

'Hey, Hay-Hay!', Irma called out to her friend via their telepathic link. 'I need you to do something. And I mean right now!'

As for Elyon, she was now in the throne room where Angelo was happy to see her as he walked up to her.

"Glad you could make it.", Angelo said as they shared a kiss.

"Glad I was able to make it.", Elyon said with a smile. "So what's up?"

"Well we found a spot to put the border station.", Angelo said surprising Elyon.

"Really?! Where?!", Elyon asked .

"I'll show you.", Angelo said as he guided Elyon to the spot in the floor map.

But what they didn't know was that Hay Lin was there as well. Only she was invisible being the eyes and ears for the other Guardians.

'Now what are you two up to?', she thought to herself as she hovered in the air.

"Right here.", Angelo said as he showed her the spot on the floor map. "This is where the station will be built. They'll start with the tracks first, followed by the building of the station. Which there'll be plenty construction teams working on the tracks and other stations. Some teams will be setting them up in the Drakken Kingdom while the other teams will be doing the same in the Meridian Kingdom.", he explained as he showed her the oath the construction crews would be taking on a map of the Meridian Kingdom he had on a nearby table. "If things go right, we'll have a railroad set up by next Summer or Fall."

'A railroad?!', Cornelia said through the link they had up as Hay Lin was spying on Angelo and Elyon. 'Seriously?!'

'Now that's big!', Taranee said. 'That will provide great transportation for both kingdoms.'

"This is going to be great for our kingdoms!", Elyon said. "And if all goes well, we can show this to the other kingdoms and hopefully they'll want to have the same thing. This could actually help unite all of Metamoor!"

"That's the plan.", Angelo said. "So let's take this one step at a time. We can tell the rulers of each kingdom about this during our world tour. And if they're interested in it, we can take the next step and hopefully unite our world.", he said putting a smile on Elyon's face. "But for now, let's have some lunch. The cooks have whipped up something good for us to eat seeing they heard that you would be here today. They said that it would be a great honor to cook the Heart of Metamoor a meal."

"Then let's not keep them waiting.", Elyon said as they exited the throne room.

As they were leaving the throne room, Hay Lin flew out the window and telported back to the delivery station while she and the other girls were talking through their link about what they just saw and heard.

'Can you believe it?! A railroad!', Irma said as she was sewing some clothes. 'An actual railroad! Wonder what kind of trains they'll be using.'

'Ten to one the trains will be powered by crystals or some other clean source of energy.', Taranee said as she was putting some books away. 'Either way, this will be something major for Metamor if the other rulers wish to have it in their kingdoms.'

'Of courrse they will!', Cornelia said as she and Cassidy were taking a break from mixing cement. 'A new form of transportation that can carry not only people but other kinds of cargo across the kingdom at great speeds! Who wouldn't want that in their kingdom.'

'And like Angelo said. It will unite the planet.', Will said as she was in the Drakken Forest pushing a log to the river. 'To bad we didn't come up with the idea first.'

'Maybe not, but we can make use of it once we take over most of the Meridian Kingdom.', Taranee said.

'My thoughts exactly!', Will said. 'That railroad will be very helpful when the time comes.'

'Hey! How about we suggest they bring some other kinds of things here that we can use for the coup!', Irma said. 'Like jeeps, trucks, and motobikes for the rough terrain. Not to mention speed boats and other kinds of water craft for patrolling rivers and oceans.'

'Wow, Irma! Those were some pretty good ideas!', Cornelia said.

'I have my moments.', Irma said proudly.

'You know, they may have already thought about those things as well.', Hay Lin said.

'Good point.', Irma said.

'Maybe. Maybe not. But it couldn't hurt to ask.', Will said. 'We can bring it up when we go to them to talk about the Drakken Forest.'

'But until then, we go about doing what we've been doing.', Will said to which the girls all agreed. 'Okay. Later.'

'Later.', the other girls said before cutting the link.

As for Angelo and Elyon they were having lunch together and enjoying their meal when Angelo brought up something he knew that they had to talk about.

"You won't believe what happened this morning.", Angelo said as he took a sip of some nectar.

"What?", Elyon asked befor eating a grape.

"Nigel came to me and told me that during his date with Taranee, the subject of the Drakken Forest came up and that Taranee said that the Guardians would be more than happy to regrow the forest for the kingdom.", Angelo explained. "They plan on coming to me about it before we go to the other kingdoms."

"Why do I see another argument coming?", Elyon said with a sigh. "Especially from Cornelia!"

"Relax, Elyon.", Angelo said with a grin. "We have a everything planned out for the Drakken Forest and the Great Forest in Meridian. Everything is going to be fine.", he said as he gave her a smile that she returned as they went back to enjoying their meal.

Back on Kandrakar, Matt was taking a much needed break from his training. You see, he was doing great at taking down the energy balls. At least the first ten. It was then that Alfor started to speed them up and give Matt a challenge. He got the rest of them in time, but boy was he tired. The next challenge had him using the shield to block energy attacks from Alfor and Tibor or use the lance to bat them away! Again, a major workout. Which brings us to now where it is time for Matt's next training session.

"Now we shall be doing a combination of the first two exercises.", Tibor said as he and Alfor formed ten beach ball size energy balls each and had them float into the air. "You must take down the energy orbs."

"But now they shall be dodging and attacking you.", Alfor said as he and Tibor started to make the energy balls move around. "Only this time, you have thirty minutes to complete the task."

"Oh brother.", Matt groaned to himself as he took to the air ready to begin his task.

"Begin!", Tibor said as two orbs cam at Matt.

Thinking fast, Matt blocked one orb with his shield and pushed it away followed by knocking the other one way with his lance.

"So far so good.", Matt said before another orb rammed into him from behind. "Oooff!", he grunted as he caught his balance. "Then again, this may be a bit difficult.", he said as three orbs were coming at him.

Later that day, the girls had returned to Earth with Caleb and had met up in their HQ where Matt was taking a much needed rest from his training as he was sitting in the large recliner chair they had there.

"You okay?", Will asked as she walked up to him.

"I've been better.", Matt said as he made room for Will to sit with him. "Alfor and Tibor are some hard trainers."

"Good to know if we ask them to train us.", Irma said.

"We can talk about that later.", Taranee said as she began to text her brother. "Right now we need to get the others here."

"What's going on?", Matt asked.

"That's what I'd like to know.", Caleb said.

"You'll find out when guys get here.", Hay Lin said. "This is big!"

Twenty minutes later, Peter showed up with Danny, Joel, and Uriah wondering what was going on.

"So what's up, sis?", Peter asked. "You said that it was major."

"It is.", Taranee said. "Elyon and Angelo are going to have a railroad built in their kingdoms."

"Seriously?!", Joel asked getting a nod from the girls. "Now that's big!"

"I've seen these on your world.", Caleb said. "They can carry a lot."

"And it takes time to build.", Danny said. "But I'm guessing that with those construction crews, you told us the Battle Warriors have, it'll go by a lot quicker than expected."

"You're right.", Will said. "From what they said, it'll take them about a year to get it done."

"How did you learn of this?", Caleb asked.

"Well I spotted Elyon walking into the throne room of Angelo's palace.", Irma explained. "I figured that something was up and contacted Hay Lin."

"I then teleported outside the palace, went invisible and flew into the throne room through one of the windows to find out what was going on.", Hay Lin said.

"You know, we can make great use of that railroad when the coup goes down.", Uriah said. "Moving weapons, gear, and troops from one spot to another. Prisoner transports. Heck! You can even mount weapons on a train or two."

"I'm going to be the first to say it.", Irma said. "That's a good idea, Dunn!"

"Thanks. I think.", Uriah said not knowing if Irma was being true or not.

"I'm serious. That was a good idea.", Irma said. "I know that we have some beef, but the girls have been helping me see that we have to start getting a long and working together. So we might as well start now."

"I can work with that.", Uriah said as they shook hands.

"I see it and still don't believe it.", Cornelia said.

"You and me both.", Joel said. "I guess with all that's going on anything is possible."

"Question. Did they talk about bringing other kinds of vehicles to Metamoor?", Caleb asked.

"No. They were more focused on the railroad.", Will said.

"Then may I suggest that you go to them about bring other kinds of vehicles there as well.", Danny said. "Vehicles that can be useful to us when the coup goes down."

"We were thinking the same thing.", Taranee said. "Of course, they may have talked about doing that already. But we'll still bring it up."

"Either way, in a few days, we'll know what is what when it comes what they have planned for their kingdoms as well as the Drakken Forest.", Will said.

A few days later, the girls decided to speak with Angelo about the Drakken Forest as well as bringing some vehicles to the kingdom. But they knew that they had to watch what they said and how they said things so not to start something. So once they got to Angelo's palace, they requested to speak with him. A few minutes later, they were in the throne room where Angelo was talking to his grandfather about something. But stopped once the girls entered the room.

"What's up, girls?", Angelo asked.

"Well, we don't mean to pry, but during my last date with Nigel, the subject of the Drakken Forest came up and he told me that you and Elyon have something planned when it comes to regrowing it.", Taranee said.

"That's true.", Angelo said. "Why bring this up?"

"Well we, the Guardians of Kandrakar, would like to offer to regrow the forest for you.", Will said. "It wouldn't take us long to do and I know that the people would like to have what was cut down back and stronger than it was before."

"That's very kind of you.", Angelo said to which the girls smiled thinking that they got the okay.

"Don't sweat it.", Irma said. "Just let us know when you want us to get started."

"I wasn't finished.", Angelo said. "As I was saying. That's very kind of you, but we have it covered."

"Okay. Now I know that you can't regrow a forest.", Cornelia said.

"No, but there are those in the kingdom that can.", Angelo said.

"Come again? There are people with that kind of power?", Taranee asked.

"Yes there are.", Angelo said as he saw the surprised looks on the girls' faces. "Let me have Elyon come here so we can explain everything."

Moments later, after Angelo sent Alchemy to go get the Meridian queen, Elyon had teleported into the throne room with Alchemy.

"Now we can discuss the matter properly.", Angelo said.

"Yeah. Alchemy told me what was going on.", Elyon said. "Do we really have to do this? I do not need to get into another argument."

"Neither do I, but they were going to find out sooner or later.", Angelo said.

"Hello! We're right here!", Irma said with her hands on her hips getting impatient to which Angelo and Elyon let out a tiring sigh knowing that this was going to get worse before it gets better.

"Okay. Here's the deal, girls.", Angelo said. "Remember what we've learned from the Kree ship?", he asked to which the girls nodded.

"Well after going through more of the data, the science crew learned that there were some that developed some elemental powers.", Elyon said surprising the girls.

"Are you serious?!", Irma asked.

"Yes. Some were Humans that were experimented on along with those that were turned into the races that are walking around today.", Elyon said.

"Okay. So there are some beings here that have elemental powers.", Taranee said. "Then where were they during the rebellion?", she asked. "Their powers could have been a great help."

"Sure could have!", Irma said.

"Simple. The Elders of the Meridian and Drakken Kingdom had them leave said kingdoms with their families so Phobos and Tarnas couldn't force them to fight for them.", Elyon explained. "Now that they are locked up, they can return to their home kingdoms if they choose to."

"And this has what to do with the Drakken Forest?", Cornelia asked.

"I think I know.", Will said putting everything together. "You two plan on having the citizens, with powers, regrow thw forest."

"That's the plan.", Angelo said. "With help of the Elders, we found those that are strong enough to regrow the forest. With some extra help from Elyon and myself."

"Oh! Now I see.", Irma said as she walked around Angelo and Elyon with a sly smile. "You two think this will give you two some more fame."

"What?!", Elyon questioned.

"Are you for real, Lair?", Angelo asked getting annoyed.

"Now. Now. No need to deny it. It's a good plan. Really it is.", Irma said as her sly smile grew. "But how about sharing some of that fame with your friends here."

"Now see here!", Angelo said.

"Hold on, Angelo.", Elyon said. "I want to hear this.", she said surprising Angelo while the girls smiled thinking Elyon was siding with them.

"For real?!", Angelo asked.

"Yes.", Elyon said.

"You heard her, Your Highness! Hear us out.", Cornelia said with a small smirk. "You just may like what we have to say."

"Whatever.", Angelo said. "What's your idea?"

"Okay. Here it is.", Irma said. "Instead of letting those you've found to regrow the Drakken Forest, you let us do it with you. That way, the people here will see us working together for the benefit of the kingdom."

"And as an added bonus, we'll regrow the area of the Great Forest, in Meridian, that was used for lumber as well.", Will said. "Afterwards, we can have a little celebration with the people."

"That is a pretty good idea.", Elyon said to which the girls smiled thinking they had Elyon on their side.

'So far so good.', Taranee thought before looking at Angelo. 'Now we just have to get Angelo to agree to this.'

"Question. What about the ones we've picked for this?", Angelo asked.

"You can have them work on some crops or something.", Cornelia said with a wave of her hand as if it wasn't that big a deal. "The important thing is the regrowing of the forest."

"And that you get some credit in doing it.", Angelo said.

"Well we will be the ones helping you do it.", Hay Lin said.

"But that pales in comparison to regrowing the forest.", Taranee said.

"Uh-huh.", Angelo said with how he felt about the whole thing.

"Well, like I said, that is a good idea.", Elyon said.

"So let's set a date for this thing!", Irma said with a smile as she rubbed her hands together.

"You didn't let me finish, Irma. Like I said, that is a good idea.", Elyon said with a smile. "But..."

"But?!", Irma asked. "But what?!"

"But, the ones we picked for this have been working extra hard for this.", Elyon said. "The Elders of the Meridian and Drakken Kingdom have been working with them in using their powers. They want to do this, girls."

"But... We just want to help.", Hay Lin said.

"And we appreciate that, Hay Lin.", Angelo said. "But the ones we picked to regrow the forest will do something that you five cannot do."

"And what's that?!", Cornelia demanded to know.

"Unite the people.", Angelo said.

"What do you mean?", Will asked. "From what I've seen, they all seem pretty united to me."

"Yes. The normal races are.", Angelo said. "But not the mixed races."

"Mixed races?", Taranee asked.

"Yes. There are some that are half Galhot and half Human, half Feral and half Avian, half Ocean and half Galhot, and so on. There are even those that are of three to four races!", Elyon explained. "And a lot of them are looked down on. That's where our plan to regrow thw forest comes in."

"Some of the people you picked are bi-racial.", Will figured.

"Yes.", Elyon said.

"And if the people see them working together with the normal races to regrow the forest, they'll be more accepted by their fellow citizens. We're not saying that it'll happen in an instant, but it'll be a start.", Angelo said. "That is our plan for the Drakken Forest."

"But if you'd like, you can regrow the part of the Great Forest that was used for lumber.", Elyon said. "I'm sure that the people of Meridian will be thankful to you for it."

"But... But we want to regrow the Drakken Forest.", Irma said. "That's what we need to do to gain the people's trust."

"Now I thought that the important thing is the regrowing of the Drakken Forest.", Angelo said.

"You guys did say that.", Elyon said.

"Of course it is.", Cornelia said. "It's just that..."

"What? It has to be you that does the job?", Angelo asked to which Cornelia narrowed her eyes at him that he ignored.

"I hope that's not the case, Cornelia.", Elyon said to one of her best friends. "Cause correct me if I'm wrong, the Guardians don't do things for fame but to help people."

"We just want to do something for the people.", Will said. "Is that so wrong?"

"It is when you're taking it from those that can do the job just as good as you.", Angelo said. "I get it, girls. I really do. You want to help. But we got it taken care of. If we didn't then we would have came to you for help. Please understand this."

"We... understand.", Will said. "Your plan is a good one and we wish you luck in it."

"Thank you.", Elyon said with a smile that the girls returned.

"Yes thank you.", Angelo said. "This is important and it means a lot that you all understand. Now I have to meet with some of the people who will be coming in about an hour. So if you all will give me the time I need to prepare for that."

"Speaking of which, I have to return back to Meridian and do the same thing.", Elyon said as she turned to Angelo. "See you soon!", she said before they shared a loving kiss.

"Like wise.", Angelo said as they smiled at each other.

Elyon then teleported back to her palace while W.I.T.C.H. exited the throne room not to happy about what just went down.

'So we're going through with our plan, right?', Cornelia asked through their telepathic link.

'Yes. We are.', Will said. 'They can be mad all they want afterwards. We're doing this and getting some much needed respect from the Drakken Kingdom that we deserve.'

'Amen to that, sister!', Irma said in agreement.

'But for now, we go about doing what we're already doing.', Hay Lin said.

'Which means that I'm off to finish making my clothes.', Irma said with a dull tone as she headed to where Trevor was.

As for the other girls, Taranee headed for the royal library to help with that while Will, Cornelia, and Hay Lin headed out of the palace where Will transformed herself, Hay Lin, and Cornelia into their Guardian forms. They then headed to where they've been working for the last few weeks. Well two weeks passed and it was now a few days before Angelo and Elyon would be taking their world tour. So to speak. And by some miracle, Irma was able to finish making her clothes. And boy was she happy to of gotten them done.

"Finally! I'm finished!", Irma said as she looked at her hard work. "I'm finally finished!"

Irma looked on her work proudly. There laid a dress, a regular shirt, a blouse, a pair of pants, and a skirt on a table. Each were her size for her to wear around the kingdom when needed. They weren't a good as Hay Lin's work, but they were okay. She couldn't wait to so them to her friends as she looked at them happily.

"I can't wait to show the girls my work!", Irma said with a smile.

"I'm glad you were able to do this, Irma.", Trevor said with a smile. "I hope that you've learned something from this."

"Yeah. Yeah. Sure.", Irma said as she checked her watch. "Listen I've got to go meet up with the girls and head back to Earth. "I'll see you tomorrow, Trevor.", she said as she left the room.

"Yes you will, Irma.", Trevor said with a smirk. "Yes you will."

As for Irma, she had just met up with the girls and was ready to go home.

"Why are you so happy?", Cornelia asked as Will opened a fold to Earth.

"I just finished making my clothes.", Irma said with a smile as they went through the fold that led to a secluded area of Heatherfield Park..

"That's great, Irma!", Hay Lin said happy for her friend. "So when do we get to see them?!"

"Tomorrow.", Irma said with a beaming smile. "They may not be as good as what you can do, Hay-Hay, but I think I did a pretty good job."

"Well I can't wait to see them!", Hay Lin said. "I'm so proud of you, Irma."

"Got to admit, Irma. I'm impressed that you did it.", Cornelia said.

"You and me both, Corny.", Irma said as they exited the park. "Today is a good day. And i can't wait to show his Royal Lameness my work. Ten to one he probably thought I won't be able to do it.", she said with a smirk getting a small giggle out of the girls.

The next morning, the girls and Matt gathered together in Heatherfield Park ready to go to the Drakken Kingdom and see Irma's hard work. So without saying another word, Will had transformed herself and the girls while Matt transformed into his Regent form. Will then opened a fold to Metamoor in which they all went through and say that they were in the courtyard of Angelo's palace.

"Lead the way, Irma.", Will said with a smile.

"Gladly!", Irma proudly said as she led the way up to the palace.

Moments later, they were standing at the doors of the throne room where there were two guards there.

"We wish to have an audience with King Angelo please.", Irma said to which one of the guards went into the throne room.

Seconds later, the guard returned and let the girls and Matt enter. Once inside they saw that Angelo was sitting on his throne with his grandfather sitting in a smaller version of his throne on his right and Nara sitting one at his left.

"Welcome, my friends.", Angelo greeted them with a smile. "So what brings you all here today?"

"I wish to show you my hard work making my clothes.", Irma said proudly.

"Trevor told me about this yesterday.", Angelo said. "I'm looking forward to this. If you would go bring Trevor here, along with Irma's work, Lady Nara."

"Of course, Your Majesty.", Nara said with a smile as she got up and left the throne room.

"Man am I glad to of gotten this over with.", Irma said. "Granted, I shouldn't of had to of done this in the first place.", she said as she looked at Angelo out of the corner of her eyes,

"Is that so?", Angelo asked. "Well if you hadn't went and burned the clothes Trevor brought, for Martin to look through, then you wouldn't be in this situation to begin with."

"They were just clothes for crying out loud!", Irma said as she turned to Angelo. "It's not like it was a matter of life and death!"

"And here I had hoped you had learned something from all of this.", Joe Vanders said.

"Looks like she didn't.", Angelo said.

"Whatever.", she said while rolling her eyes. "The sooner Trevor gets here with my clothes, the sooner I can kick back and chill around here."

"Speaking of which, how about making one of these rooms into a lounge?", Cornelia asked. "I'm sure that there's one room that you can have made into one."

"That's the last thing on my mind right now.", Angelo said. "I have a world tour coming in a few days. And that takes priority right now."

"Well... how about letting us work on it?", Taranee asked. "It won't be a problem."

"Yeah. No.", Angelo said.

"Why? You don't think we can do it?", Hay Lin asked.

"Do any of you know anything about architecture?", Angelo asked.

"Well, no.", Irma said.

"And that's why you will not be doing this.", Angelo said. "I want somebody who knows what they are doing without doing any damage to the palace in the process."

"We already have someone working on the redesigning of the rooms.", Joe said. "If there is enough room for a lounge, then we'll go from there.", he said as Nara returned with Trevor who had a package in his hands.

"I have returned with Trevor.", Nara said. "I found him bundling up the clothes Irma had made to bring before you."

"Greetings, Trevor.", Angelo said with a kind smile. "I see that you came to the palace early today like Irma and her friends."

"Indeed, Your Majesty.", Trevor said with a bow. "I wanted to be here for this.", he said as he walked over to a table that was near a fireplace that had a fire blazing in it to keep the room warm.

"Are those my clothes?", Irma asked as she looked at the package that was wrapped up in a white cloth and tied together with a blue ribbon tied in a bow.

"You worked real hard on this, Irma.", Trevor said with a smile. "All those days of measuring and cutting the fabric. Followed by sewing everything together to make the clothes you made followed by doing the dying. Most impressive. Most impressive indeed."

"Man was it some hard work.", Irma said. "And now it's finally over!"

"Yes. Yes it is.", Trevor said before he tossed the package deep into the fireplace.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!", Irma cried as she ran to the fireplace as the package burned in the fireplace faster than it normally would.

"Don't bother. I soaked everything in lamp oil.", Trevor said as he walked away from the fireplace. "Everything is burning much faster that normal."

Irma then turned to Trevor with a glare as she balled up her fist ready to hit him.

"Why would you do that?!", Irma asked as she marched up to him.

"Calm down, woman.", Trevor said. "They're just clothes. It's not a big deal.", he said making the Water Guardian madder.

"Not a big deal? Not a big deal?!", Irma snapped as she glared at Trevor. "I worked hard on those clothes and you just destroyed them!"

"Just like how I worked hard on those clothes that you destroyed.", Trevor said stopping Irma in her tracks. "Not so nice when someone gives you the same treatment you gave them, is it?"

"Is that what this was all about?", Matt asked. "Some petty revenge?"

"No. I wanted the Water Guardian to see how hard it was to work at something and hopefully, learn something from this.", Trevor explained with a sad sigh. "But sadly she is only glad to be done with the whole matter.", he said looking at Irma who was still glaring at him. "You didn't learn anything from this! Did you?!"

"Okay. I get that you wanted Irma to learn from this, but to go this far is just plain wrong!", Cornelia said.

"Actually, if she had leared something from this, then Trevor wouldn't have did what he did.", Angelo said surprising the girls and Matt.

"Wait! You were in on this?!", Irma asked as she looked at Angelo with wide eyes.

"Yep.", Angelo said. "Remember when Martin teleported you all to his chambers to talk about what Irma should do when it came to the choices you had? Well during those ten minutes, Trevor asked me about doing this."

"And you agreed to it?", Hay Lin asked to which Angelo nodded.

"But... why?", Irma asked.

"Because you went and burned those clothes with the intent to punish Martin for not liking one of the ouitfits that you picked for him with no reguard for who made said clothes.", Angelo explained. "And when you learned of who's clothes they were, you still didn't care. That's why I agreed to what Trevor wanted to do."

"I'm so going to kick your butt!", Irma snapped as she flew at Angelo.

"Don't think so.", Angelo said as he used his powers to trap Irma in an energy bubble.

"Let me out!", Irma demanded as she pounded on bubble. "Let me out!"

"Pretty bold, kiddo.", Joe said to Irma. "Stupid, but bold."

"Let her out now, Angelo!", Will demanded as she along with the girls and Matt got ready to fight. "Don't make us force you to."

"Are you all really willing to start a fight with a king who is also a Mystic Battle Warrior?", Joe asked. "I don't think Kandrakar would allow such a thing."

"Then Trevor shouldn't have burned Irma's clothes!", Hay Lin said.

"Now who says that I burned her clothes?", Trevor asked.

"Don't play coy with us!", Matt said as he marched up to Trevor and grabbed dhim by his shirt and lifted him up. "You're going to pay for what you did!"

"Put him down, boy.", Joe said while giving Matt a stern look.

"Make me, old man!", Matt said as he glared at Joe from behind his mask.

"Very well.", Joe said as he shot a beam of energy that wrapped around the wrist of the hand that was holding Trevor in the air.

It was then that Joe made the energy around Matt's wrist tighten and squeeze until he dropped to one knee and let Trevor go.

"Good man.", Joe said as he released Matt who glared at him. "Don't give me that look, boy. I gave you a chance to let him go willingly."

"Now you were saying, Trevor.", Angelo said as he still had Irma held in the energy bubble.

"I'd rather show them.", Trevor said. "If you would, Lady Nara."

"Gladly.", Nara said as she was standing at the throne room doors.

Nara opened the doors letting Trevor's niece, Linne, into the room. In her hands was the same kind of package Trevor had with him. One that Linne carried to the table and unwrapped it to show that it was the clothes that Irma made.

"But I thought that..."

"I burned your clothes?", Trevor finished for Irma as Angelo let her out of the energy bubble. "No. I didn't. I wouldn't do that to one's hard work. But I did want you to see how I felt when you destroyed me and my children's work. It didn't feel good. Did it?"

"All this crap just to teach a lesson?!", Cornelia asked as she glared at Angelo. "This is bull!"

"Is that so?", Joe asked.

"Yeah it is!", Cornelia said.

"Then why not take it up with your boss.", Joe said confusing the girls and Matt. "Cause he agreed that this was the best course of action."

"Wait! You mean that the Oracle was okay with this?!", Taranee asked.

"Yes he was.", Angelo said.

"You're lying!", Irma said.

"Go ask him yourself.", Angelo said. "As for me, I have my royal duties to attend to. So if you would please leave so I can do so."

Saying nothing, Irma grabbed her clothes and left with the others. As for Trevor and Linne, they waited a while before leaving with an escort of soldiers just in case if the girls wanted to pull something. As for the girls and Matt, they had headed back to Earth so Irma could drop her clothes off in their HQ before heading to Kandrakar to get some answers.

"I can't believe the Oracle would allow something like that to go down.", Cornelia said. "That was so wrong!", she said as they entered the meeting hall of the Fortress of Infinity.

"Neither was what the Water Guardian did to one Trevor's work, Earth Guardian.", came the Oracle's voice getting their attention as they looked to see the Oracle standing with Halinor, Tibor, and Alfor.

"Neither was how the Regent grabbed Trevor.", Tibor said. "I had thought Alfor and I had taught you better control of your anger."

"It would seem that we have a ways to go.", Alfor said making Matt feel some shame asd he held his head down not being able to look at him or Tibor.

"So you don't think that Trevor was right in what he did to you, Irma.?", the Oracle asked the teens.

"NO! No I do not!", Irma said as she marched up to the Oracle with a scowl only to stop when she saw him look at her with a raised eyebrow. "Sir.", she said as she backed away from the Oracle.

"Well now you know how he felt when you destroyed his work.", Tibor said. "It may have not been much to you, but to Trevor it was."

"I was truly hoping that you would have learned something from all of this.", Halinor said. "It is sad that you didn't."

"All of this over some dumb clothes.", Cornelia said as she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Unbelievable."

"If someone were to of destroyed any of Hay Lin's work, would you or would you not be demanding that they pay for what they've done?", Halinor asked.

"But that's different.", Irma said.

"How? How is it different?", the Oracle asked. "Is it because of the kind of clothes the Air Guardian makes? Or is it because you know Hay Lin? Or maybe it is because you figured that King Angelo would of let you get away with what happened and have Trevor let the matter drop?", he asked making Irma feel a bit guilty.

"You can not expect King Angelo or Queen Elyon to simply let you get away with something just because you all are friends, Guardians.", Halinor said. "That will do you and them more harm than good. And that is something I do not think any of you wish to happen."

"Of course not, Halinor.", Will said. "We just feel that what Trevor did was uncalled for."

"Why? Because it was done to the Water Guardian?", Alfor asked. "Now would you be saying this if you were asked to do this to someone you did not know?"

"Weeeeeeeellllllllllllll..."

"Irma!", Taranee said in a scowling tone.

"Well it would have been a bit funny.", Irma said.

"This reminds me of an Earth saying.", the Oracle said getting the girls' and Matt's attention. "You can dish it out, but you can not take it.", he said to Irma surprising not only her but the other girls and Matt.

"Did he... Did he just...", Matt began to ask. "Do a dish?!"

"May I suggest that you all go and think about what happened this morning and about how things could have turned out had Irma done things differently.", the Oracle said as he opened a fold back to Earth. "Take the rest of the day to do that.", he said as the six teens started to go through the fold. "And young ones.", he said getting their attention. "None of you is to do anything to Trevor and his family as a form of what you would call payback. Nor to anyone else involved."

"Yes, Oracle.", the teens said before they went through the fold.

"Who knew that you would use an Earth saying.", Halinor said with a small smirk as the fold closed.

"I can be, as you say, hip to the lingo.", the Oracle said with a small smile getting a laugh out of his private council.

As for the girls and Matt, they were now in the park and transformed back to normal still upset about what had happened.

"I can't believe this!", Irma said as she was walking with the others through the park. "Bad enough that the Oracle was okay with what Trevor did, but he actually forbidden us from getting even with those jerks!"

"Relax, Irma.", Cornelia said. "Just see this as more drive to do what we have planned for the Drakken Forest."

"I'm so going to enjoy pissing his Royal Lameness off when we do that!", Irma said with a smirk.

"But for now, we go and relax a bit.", Will said. "I think that we have earned it.", she said as they all exited the park. "I say that we head for the beach and chill."

"Now you're talking!", Taranee said to which everyone agreed.

Back on Metamoor, Caleb was in the royal palace of Meridian heading for the throne room to speak with Elyon about an important matter before any of the citizens came to speak with her. Once there, he requested to speak with Elyon. Soon he stood before her with Mia sitting on her right with Raythor and Tynar standing guard of the two sisters.

"Is there something wrong, Captain Caleb?", Elyon asked.

"No, Your Majesty.", Caleb said with a bow. "I'm just here to inform you that I have found those that I need for...", he began to say when remembered that Tynar standing there.

"Worry not, Captain Caleb.", Mia said. "I do believe that Sir Tynar can keep a secret."

"Your Majesty?", Tynar asked not knowing what was going on.

"Sir Tynar, I need your word that you will not repeat what you are about to hear to anybody.", Elyon said to her knight. "The safety of of the people is at stake."

"Of course, Your Highness.", Tynar said with a nod. "You have my word that I will say nothing."

"Thank you, Sir Tynar.", Elyon said before turning her attention back to Caleb. "You may continue, Captain Caleb."

"Very well, Your Majesty.", Caleb said with a nod. "As I was saying, I'm here to inform you that I have found those that I need for my mission to go after any followers of Phobos.", he said surprising Tynar.

"There are still those out there that follow him?!", Tynar asked in surprise. "I have heard rumors of there being some out there, but I never thought there were any."

"Nor do I, Mate, but one can not be to sure.", Raythor said. "Better safe than sorry."

"I see.", Tynar said understanding everything. "If me or my men can be of any help, Captain, just say the word."

"Thank you, Tynar, but for now I have a team of men and women who are willing to aid me in this endeavor.", Caleb said. "Those who no body will miss if they are not around."

"If I may ask, who are these people, Captain?", Mia asked.

"Most are former rebels who have went back to their normal lives, yet are willing to help go after any followers of Phobos if there are any.", Caleb explained. "Others are friends that I have made over the last few years. All are willing to help me in this mission."

"Then I wish you luck in your mission, Captain Caleb.", Mia said. "For something tells me you will need it with what you will be going against."

"Thank you, Princess Mia.", Caleb said. "Something tells me that we will need it."

"When will you begin your mission?", Elyon asked.

"In a weeks time, Your Majesty.", Caleb said. "The sooner we begin the better."

"Understood.", Elyon said with a nod. "I will allow you to go and prepare for your journey."

"Thank you, Your Majesty.", Caleb said as he turned to leave the throne room.

"What are his chances of finding any of my brother's followers, if there are any, Sir Raythor?"

"With Miranda leading them to any of their hideouts, very good.", Raythor. "But there is a chance that they have hideouts that Miranda does not know about."

"Very true.", Tynar said. "But seeing as we haven't been looking for any of them, they may not have any new hideouts."

"Let us hope that you are right, Sir Tynar.", Mia said. "For all our sakes.", she said to which Tynar nodded in agreement.

As for Caleb, he was walking to his chambers to make sure he had what he needed for his mission. Once in his chambers, he saw that Rubis was waiting for him there.

"I take it that the queen approved of your team.", the floating spirit said.

"Indeed she has.", Caleb said with a smirk. "In a few days time, I shall be off with my team to go after any and all of Phobos' followers.", he said low enough so no one walking by his chamber door would hear him.

"Good.", Rubis said. "And I've already warned a select few of his follower to leave the kingdom and go into the Infinite City and set up a base camp until the time is right to act. They will work on the weapons and armor we need for the Lurdens and Mogriffs that they will train to fight for us. Not to mention other things we shall need."

"Good. We'll need all the allies we can get when the time for the coup comes.", Caleb said as he went over the weapons he was going to take with him. "I still can't believe that I'm doing this."

"Doing what?", Rubis asked.

"Putting 'HIM' back on the throne!", Caleb said keeping his voice down. "After all those years of fighting him and his forces, I'm now helping put him back on the throne."

"I know that it stands against all you stand for, Caleb, but ask yourself this.", Rubis said. "What did you vow to do for the kingdom?"

"To make sure the people have a fair and just ruler on the throne.", Caleb said. "A ruler that will think of the people and do what is best for them. One that will make Meridian the grand kingdom it once was."

"Good. Now ask yourself this.", Ruis said. "Has Queen Elyon done those things?"

"No. She hasn't. At least not like she should be doing.", Caleb said after thinking it over in his head. "She had spent more time on Earth than here attending to her duties. She says that she is getting the education she needs to help make our world a better place, but the Guardians can help bring that technology here. Not to mention the ones that came before them. And then there's the fact that she plans on marrying Angelo and leaving her sister to rule here. And Mia plans on marrying Prince Feros which in turn will give Meridian it's first Feral king. Not something most of the people will be looking forward to."

"Indeed, my boy.", Rubis said. "Now with Phobos on the throne as well as you along with the Guardians, and your other allies advising him, he shall become a great king that the Meridian Kingdom... no all of Metamoor needs to move forward into the next generation! You are doing the right thing, Caleb. No matter what anyone says, you are doing the right thing. Never forget that, my boy.", he said putting a smile on Caleb's face.

'I will make sure Metamoor is a mighty world that rivals that of Earth and the other Known Worlds!', the young warriors thought to himself as he continued to prepare for his mission.

'Soon everything will be in order for the coup.', Rubis thought to himself as he left the palace to check on other things. 'Soon a true Escanor shall sit on the throne. One that I shall help mold into the ruler that is needed for this world.'

Later that day, in the Drakken Kingdom, King Angelo had met with the people and helped them with their problems. Now he was making sure that everything was in order for his and Queen Elyon's world tour with some help from Alchemy and Nara.

"All of the outfits that you will be wearing have been deliveried here and are already packed.", Nara said as they walked down the halls of the palace. "The weapons, you requested the blacksmiths to make, are being brought here as we speak along with the gifts you had them make for the kings and queens you will be meeting."

"Good. Those are a few things I don't have to worry about.", Angelo said. "What about the ship Elyon and I will be flying in?", he asked Alchemy.

"Martin, Micheal, and Selece have given the ship a good once over and will do so the morning you and Elyon head out.", Alchemy said. "Just in case somebody becomes curious and tries to get inside the ship and presses the wrong button or something."

"Yo never know.", Angelo said. "Now about the upcoming interviews for the Grand Council and Royal Guard."

"We're still doing interviews with a lot of candidates.", Alchemy said. "Some of the others are interviewing some candidates now. We're filming each of the interviews so we can go over them together when you return from your world tour."

"Good. I want us to all agree on who we pick for the Grand Council and Royal Guard.", Angelo said as they turned down another hallway. "What about hose that will be regrowing the Drakken Forest?"

"They are ready, willing, and eager to go.", Nara said. "Elder Xandos and his wife, Elder Soranda, are making sure that they keep up with their training while they are staying with them in their home."

"Good to hear. The more they train, the better it'll be for them when they regrow the forest.", Angelo said. "Speaking of which, I'm going to need you all to keep an eye out for the Guardians to keep them away from the ones that will be regrowing the forest. I know that it sounds messed up, but they just might try to discourage them enough into not wanting to to it."

"Which in turn will open the door for them to do the deed.", Nara figured. "They really wouldn't do that. Would they?"

"They haven't broadcast it much, but they want to be the big time heroes again.", Angelo explained to Nara. "And if they can find a way to do so, then they just might go for it."

"Don't worry, we'll keep an eye on them.", Alchemy said. "Speaking of the Guardians, do you still plan on doing what you've got planned, about us telling our families about all of this, before you and Elyon go on your world tour?"

"Indeed I do.", Angelo said. "Matter fact, I plan on doing it in two days time, in the afternoon. I gave Eric the job of telling the girls this."

"Poor Eric.", Alchemy said with a giggle getting a grin out of Angelo and Nara.

"But right now, let us be off to the royal blacksmiths who have been working with Martin and his grandfather, Patrick, on some new kind of weapons involving the energy crystals.", Angelo said.

"This should prove interesting.", Nara said as they walked down the halls.

As for Eric, he had returned to Earth and found the girls, with Matt and Joel at Shell Beach.

"Two days?!", Cornelia asked after Eric told them what Angelo told him to tell them. "We have to come up with a good argument about why you guys shouldn't tell your families about what you do in two days?!"

"That's so not cool!", Irma said.

"Totally not cool!", Joel said.

"Can't this matter wait until after the world tour?", Will asked.

"Sorry, but Angelo and Elyon want to settle the matter before they go on their world tour.", Eric explained. "Besides. I figured that you all would of thought up something by now."

"Well we do.", Taranee said. "But it would be nice if our boyfriends were to be on our side."

"She's right, you know.", Matt said to Eric. "It would be nice to at least have you, Martin, and Nigel on our side, if this comes down to a vote."

"Please, Eric.", Hay Lin pleaded with Eric as she held his hand while giving him a pleading look. "We need you guys for this. I need you for this. Please."

"I'm sorry, Hay Lin.", Eric said as he backed away from his girlfriend. "But I've made up my mind about the matter.", he said upsetting Hay Lin as she turned her back to hm. "I... I have to head on back to Metamoor.", he said as he opened a fold to Metamoor and went through it.

"JERK!", Irma yelled as the fold closed behind Eric. "It's okay, Hay-Hay. He'll be sorry he didn't side with you.", she said as she hugged her best friend. "Matter fact, I say that you dump his sorry butt for not siding with you!"

"Will you do the same to Martin?", Cornelia asked.

"You know what, yeah! I will!", Irma said surpriing the others. "You should do the same to Nigel, Taranee."

"And then what? Will stops being friends with Angelo, Selece, and Micheal? Cornelia stops being friends with Elyon and Alchemy? Matt stops being friends with Mandy?", Taranee asked rather calmly confusing Irma a bit. "Like that's going to make a differance. They'll still tell their families about what they do."

"You don't know that!", Irma said.

"No. Taranee's right.", Cornelia said. "We do what we planned on doing."

"Right.", Will said. "We gather together all those that will side with us along with those we just may be able to convince into siding with us. And then Taranee, Irma, and Hay Lin will try one last time to convince their boyfriends to side with them before we put it to a vote."

"And if we lose?", Matt asked.

"I honestly don't know.", Will said.

"This so bites!", Irma said as she flopped down on the sand with her arms folded across her chest. "Can't we catch a freaking break around here?!"

"We'll just have to put up a good argument.", Taranee said. "So let's go over why it's best none of us do not tell our families about what we do.", she said to which they all nodded in agreement.

And so for the rest of the day the six of them went over why they or their friends shouldn't reveal their secret lives to their families. Soon the two days came and went. Which meant that it was time to settle the matter for those who wanted to tell their families about their secret lives. Granted there were those that were still wondering why they had to talk about the matter. Let alone vote on it! But for the sake of the friendships and relationships, they agreed to talking about the matter. Which brings everyone together in the main meeting room of the Drakken Kingdom royal palace sitting at the "U" shaped table. On the left side of the table sat the Guardians along with Matt, Caleb, Peter, and Joel. On the right side were Angelo and his fellow Mystic Battle Warrior team with him sitting in the center and Eyon on his right along with Cassidy. Also there were Kadma & Joe Vanders, Yan Lin, Patrick & Halinor Tubbs, John Vanders, Jun Lin, and Miranda. One way or another, the matter was going to be settled today.

Only question was, which side was going to come out on top?

 **A/N: Well if it isn't one thing it's another, huh? Things aren't looking so good for Elyon and Angelo when it comes to what they have planned. But then again, what else is new? And Rubis has made Caleb more determined to go through with the coup. And now there's this matter with those who want to tell their families about what they do. Will they be able to do it or will the Guardians find a way to come out on top? Find out in the next chapter!**

 **Please review.**


	21. Chapter XXI

**Chapter XXI:**

"So which of you would like to go first?", Joe asked.

"We would like to start thank you.", Cornelia said as Will stood up ready to start.

"I'm going to start with what we said before.", Will said. "We get it, guys. Those of you who want to tell your families want to do it because you feel bad about keeping all of this from them and you want to share this part of your lives with them. The five of us felt the same way after we defeated Phobos and put Elyon on the throne.", she explained. "We were so proud of what we did and wanted to show them what we did. But then came the trouble with the Knights of Vengeance and after that was when Nerissa captured Elyon followed by forming her Knights of Destruction and reforming C.H.Y.K.N. After all that we realized that maybe it was for the best that we kept our Guardian lives a secret from our families. At least for now."

"We understand that you guys don't like keeping things from your parents. We don't either, but like I said to some of you before, there are times that you have do things that you don't like to protect those you love.", Taranee said. "Which is what me along with the girls and Matt are doing by not telling our families about our secret lives. There's just to big of a chance that they'll want us to stop doing what we are doing. So for the greater good, we're keeping all of what we do from them."

"You say that, and yet you saw no problem with telling Peter and Joel.", Elyon said.

"Well we told Joel because he's a part of Wreck 55.", Matt said. "And seeing as three of us, in the band, had secret lives the girls and I figured that it was time he knew the truth."

"And he has kept everything a secret.", Hay Lin said.

"And always will.", Joel said sincerely.

"As for Peter, well, at the time he and Cassidy were together and with him going to Italy, to play basketball, I knew that it would put a strain on their relationship.", Taranee explained. "So I talked to the girls about the matter and we all, along with Matt and Caleb, decided to tell Peter about everything. That way Cassidy could simply teleport between the states and Italy."

"That's all well and good, but what if Peter had decided to tell Lione and Theresa about what you do?", Yan Lin asked Taranee.

"But he didn't.", Taranee said.

"And I won't.", Peter said. "Until my sister decides that she wants to.", he said getting a smile from his sister. "I don't know much about all of this stuff, but from what I've been told, the Guardians and Matt have been doing this hero thing longer than you Battle Warriors."

"Your point?", Angelo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The point is that that we've been in your shoes when it comes to wanting to tell our families about what we do. But after a while we learn that the less our families know the better.", Cornelia said.

"Sure it would be nice to tell my parents about my Guardian life and all I've done, but I'm willing to wait until I'm truly ready to tell them everything.", Hay Lin admitted. "As for right now, I don't want them getting worried about their teenage daughter going out to fight who knows what not knowing if she'll come back in one piece."

"That's why we don't want you guys to go telling your families about what you do.", Irma said. "It could come back to bite you in the long run. Something that we don't want to happen to you guys."

"I get it, guys. Really! I do.", Angelo said.

"Actually, I don't think you do. You don't have any parents to tell about any of this. Nor does Cassidy.", Caleb said gaining a look from both Angelo and the Ice Guardian as they held themselves back.

"That was a low blow, Caleb!", Elyon said.

"Yes, it was.", Kadma said as she, Joe, and John gave the young warrior a look that told him he should tread lightly.

"I apologize.", Caleb said. "I was only stating a fact."

"Well if that's the case, I have a few facts for you nine.", Angelo said to W.I.T.C.H., Matt, Caleb, Peter, and Joel. "Fact #1. None of you are the boss of us. Fact#2. If anyone here wants to tell their families about what they do, then they do not, I repeat, DO NOT have to go to you for permission to do so!"

"Now just a minute!", Cornelia said.

"I'm not finished!", Angelo said as he slammed his fist on the table surprising all but the adults there. "The only reason we are all here is because you think that you can get the elder Guardians to side with you. Not to mention three of my fellow Battle Warriors that are in relationships with three of you. Am I right?", he asked to which the girls said nothing. "That's what I thought. Now if we're going to put this to a pointless vote, then let's go and get this over with."

"Hold it!", Matt said standing up. "I request a some time for all of us to think about this before we vote."

"How much time?", Jun Lin asked.

"Maybe three to four hours.", Irma said.

"You get three.", Halinor said.

"Fair enough.", Will said as everyone got ready to leave the room. "One more thing."

"And that is?", Elyon asked.

"We figure that some of you shouldn't be aloud to vote on this matter.", Will said getting everyones attention.

"Come again?", Nigel asked.

"We only want to make this fair for those that will be affected by this.", Hay Lin said.

"Hay Lin's right.", Taranee said. "In this case, the only ones who should be voting on this matter are those that have families that do not know about any of this."

"Okay then, which of us shouldn't be aloud to vote and why?", Cassidy asked.

"Well we think that Elyon, Cassidy, Selece, Micheal, and Angelo shouldn't be aloud to vote on this.", Cornelia said.

"And why not?", Micheal asked.

"Well you and your sister said it yourselves that your parents are Battle Warriors.", Cornelia said. "So you don't have to tell them what they already know."

"As for you, Elyon, well her mom and dad live here on Metamoor.", Peter said.

"And no disrespect, Cassidy, but your parents have passed away.", Caleb said as Cassidy narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm only stating the truth."

"And do we really have to say why Angelo shouldn't be allowed to vote?", Joel asked with a grin as he gestured over to his Uncle John and grandparents.

"Fair enough.", Martin said. "But shouldn't the same be said about Caleb, Joel, and Peter?"

"What?!", Caleb, Joel, and Peter shouted.

"You make a good point there, Martin.", Mandy said.

"What are you talking about?!", Irma asked.

"Well, Caleb's home is here on Metamoor where his family is.", Elyon said. "Who does he have to tell?"

"As for Peter and Joel, well they're not living a secret life like the rest of us.", Martin said. "They just know about us and what we do."

"Well with all due respect, Your Majesty, you're wrong about my family only being here.", Caleb said. "There's my family on my mother's side.", he said surprising everyone there except the adults. "Family that I'm not ready to met yet."

"He's right.", Joe said. "Nerissa does have a brother who has kids who have children."

"Well I have family too.", Cassidy said surprising W.I.T.C.H., Matt, Caleb, Joel, and Peter.

"Yeah right.", Irma said with a scoff as she rolled her eyes.

"It's true! I have an older brother and younger sister.", the Ice Guardian said. "And they still live in Heatherfield!"

"It's true.", Yan Lin said. "They both got married and have big families."

"Fine. Cassidy can vote.", Will said giving in. "But so can Caleb."

"Fair enough.", Angelo said.

"Now can we take our break from all of this?", Irma asked. "I so need some fresh air."

"Of course.", Angelo said. "We'll return in three hours to have the final vote.", he said before everyone got up to leave the room.

"Three hours.", Joe said as he walked with his wife and friends. "Now what can those kids do in three hours?", he asked as he looked at the Guardians, Matt, Caleb, Joel, and Peter.

"Plenty.", Kadma said as she saw Irma walk up to Martin while Hay Lin walked up to Eric, and Taranee walk up to Nigel.

"Can we talk alone?", Taranee asked Nigel.

"I don't know, Taranee.", Nigel said.

"Please?", she asked with pleading eyes.

"Okay, Taranee.", Nigel said giving in as he walked off with her to his chambers.

"Can we go some where to talk?", Hay Lin asked Eric with a pleading look.

Saying nothing, Eric took Hay Lin with him to his chambers.

"Can we talk?", Irma asked Martin. "Alone."

"Depends on what you have to say, Irma.", Martin said.

"Come on, Martin! Please?!", Irma asked.

"Fine.", Martin said knowing that if he said no, Irma would yell and whine until he gave in. "Let's go.", he said as they headed for his chambers.

"So far, so good.", Will said as she turned to Matt and Cornelia. "You two are up."

"Here goes.", Matt said as he walked up to Mandy while Cornelia walked up to Alchemy. "Can we go somewhere more private to talk?", he asked as he transformed back to normal.

"Why? I'm not going to change my mind, Matt.", Mandy said. "So forget about it."

"Please, Mandy?", Matt asked. "All I'm asking is a few minutes. Just a few."

"Fine!", Mandy said with a sigh as she led the way to her chambers.

"No, Cornelia.", Alchemy said to her friend.

"You didn't even let me say anything.", Cornelia said.

"You want to go somewhere to talk.", Alchemy said. "Am I right?", she asked to which Cornelia said nothing. "That's what I thought."

"Just hear me out, Al. Please!", Cornelia said. "There's a lot at stake here!"

"There's nothing you can say that will change my mind.", Alchemy said as she began to walk away from the Earth Guardian only for her to jump in front of her.

"All I'm asking for is a few minutes, Alchemy.", Cornelia said. "That's all."

"Okay, fine!", Alchemy said as she led the way to her chambers with a smiling Cornelia walking with her.

"Well this just got interesting.", John said as he watched what just happened with the other adults.

"Those are going to be some interesting talks.", Joe said.

"And then some.", Patrick said as he watched Will follow Cassidy who was walking down the hall.

'Wonder what she'll have to say to Cass.', Patrick thought to himself.

"Okay, Matt. What do you have to say?", Mandy asked as they entered her chambers.

"Listen Mandy. I know that you want to tell your parents about all of this, but this can seriously back-fire on not just you but the rest of us.", Matt said. "I mean what if they find out about the rest of us and decide to tell our families about us and they in turn demand that we all stop doing what we are doing?"

"Why are you focused on the negative in all of this?", Mandy asked. "For all you know, my parents just may accept me being a Mystic Battle Warrior."

"That's a big if, Mandy.", Matt said.

"Well nothing you say will change my mind.", Mandy said as she walked up to her dresser and began to brush her hair.

"You do realize that we have more votes on our side, right?", Matt asked stopping Mandy from what she was doing. "I mean you only have yourself, Alchemy, Cassidy, Nigel, Martin, and Eric. While I have W.I.T.C.H., Caleb and myself. That's seven to six. Looks like you won't be telling your parents anything.", he said as he turned to leave Mandy's chambers.

"Why are you doing this?", Mandy asked with sadness in her voice. "I thought that you were my best friend!"

"And as your best friend, I'm doing this to protect not only you but everyone else.", Matt said as he opened the door to leave. "You may be angry at me now, but in time you'll see that this is for the best. I'm sorry, Mandy.", he said as he left Mandy's chambers.

As for Mandy, she was clutching the handle of her brush tightly before she let out a frustrating scream as she threw her brush at the door. She then she curled up on her and began to cry hurt by what her best friend was doing to her and her friends. But what she didn't know was that Matt was on the other side of the door listening in on Mandy and heard her crying.

'Sorry, Mandy, but for the coup to go down the way we need it to we have to do this.', Matt thought to himself as he walked down the halls of the palace. 'I just hope that the others are having better luck than I am.'

 _In Nigel's chambers..._

"Look, Taranee. I get that you're worried about what might happen when I tell my parents about my life as a Mystic Battle Warrior, but you don't have to worry.", Nigel said as he and Taranee were now in his chambers. "I'm positive that they won't say anything to anybody."

"What about your brother?", Taranee asked. "Can you trust him with your secret?"

"I haven't decided if I'm going to tell him yet.", Nigel said.

"Well let's say that you do. What's to stop him from blackmailing you or any of us into getting him something or helping him pull off soem kind of job?", Taranee asked. "Heck! He can even blackmail Angelo or any of his family into buying him whatever he wants! And who's to say that your parents will be okay with you doing all of this?"

"There's a chance of all of that happening.", Nigel said. "But there's also a chance of my folks being okay with all of this. As for Danny, well... that's a chance I just may have to take."

"But you'll be putting not only yourself but the rest of us at risk!", Taranee said. "Why would you do that?!", she asked as her eyes began to water.

"Come on, Taranee.", Nigel said as he saw the upset look on his girlfriend's face. "Try to understand that I have to do this. I love my family and I don't like lying to them. We've been through a lot with Danny and the crap he's done over the years. We've learnt that being honest with each other has made us stronger as a family. I only wish Danny would see that."

"I'm happy for you, Hun. Really! I am.", Taranee said. "But this is one of those times where being honest can be a bad thing. You don't know how this will turn out."

"You're right. I don't", Nigel said. "But I still want to do this. And there's nothing that you can say or do that will change my mind, Taranee."

"You sure about that?", Taranee asked to which Nigel raised an eyebrow. "Do the math, Nigel. W\e have more votes on our side than you guys do."

"Is that suppose to mean something?", Nigel asked surprising Taranee. "I can still go and tell my folks about all of this."

"You... You... You can't do that!", Taranee said.

"Oh really?", Nigel asked. "Let's say that you and the other girls had came to us about telling Peter and Joel about all of this and we had enough votes against it. Would you honor that vote or would you still go and tell them everything?"

"That's not fair, Nigel! You know why we told Peter and Joel!", Taranee said.

"Well I just told you why I want to tell my parents about all of this.", Nigel said.

"Please, Nigel. Don't do this.", Taranee pleaded with Nigel as she reached out and held her boyfriend's hands. "Please."

"I'm sorry, Taranee, but I have to do this.", Nigel said knowing that he just may have ruined things with Taranee.

Saying nothing, Taranee turned and left Nigel's chambers upset and hurt that Nigel didn't change his mind.

'You'll be sorry, alright, Nigel.', Taranee said as her hurt began to be replaced with anger. 'Real sorry!'

 _In Martin's chambers..._

"Why do you want to do this so bad, Martin?", Irma asked as she stood by one of the windows of his chambers. "I mean is it that important that you tell your parents about all of this?"

"This is about more than just me, Irma.", Martin said getting Irma's attention. "It's about my grandparents."

"What are you talking about?", Irma asked.

"Seriously?!", Martin asked. "Ever since my grandmother came back into my family's lives, there have been questions. Questions that need answers. Answers that will involve my grandmother telling my parents about Kandrakar."

"WHAT?!", Irma asked in surprise. "She can't do that!"

"And why not?", Martin asked.

"Hello?! She'll be exposing me and the girls if she does!", Irma said. "We so don't need that!"

"Well what's she going to tell them?", Martin asked.

"I don't know and so don't care!", Irma said. "As long as what ever she tells them doesn't involve Kandrakar and what we do, I'm happy!"

"That's not fair, Irma!", Martin said.

"Not fair? Not fair?!", Irma questioned as she looked at Martin with wide eyes of anger. "I'll tell you what's not fair. What's not fair is how you and some of your Mystic Battle Warrior buddies want to go and ruin all of this by telling your mommies and daddies about everything! What's not fair is how you all walk around here like you're some big time heroes when it was us Guardians who saved this world from the threat of Phobos and his goons twice before you all came along! But now it's the Battle Warriors this and the Battle Warriors that! Where's the love for us!"

"Are you listening to yourself?", Martin asked. "You act like this is some kind of competition. Who's the better group of heroes?! Are you for real?! Last I checked we were all on the same side. The side of good!"

"Well if that's the case, then why aren't you on my side in this? If you tell your parents about what you do, it'll go bad. Trust me on this, Martin.", Irma said as she walked up to him. "We have a great thing going here. A great thing that I don't want to lose.", she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck as she looked into his eyes. "Please don't do this."

It was then that Irma claimed Martin's lips with a kiss hoping to seal the deal so to speak. But much to her surprise, Martin moved away from Irma ending the kiss as he looked at her sadly. It was with that look that Irma knew she had lost.

"I'm sorry, Irma, but no.", Martin said firmly standing his ground. "I will not change my mind on this."

Saying nothing, Irma sadly turned to leave Martin's chambers knowing that she had lost. But that sadness soon turned to anger as she walked down the hall.

'If that's how it is, Martin, then have it your way.', she thought. 'We'll see how you feel when this is all over!'

Now let's see how things are with Alchemy and Cornelia who are in Alchemy's chambers.

"Okay, Cornelia. What do you have to say?", Alchemy asked as she turned to face her friend not really wanting to hear what the Guardian had to say.

"Is it really that important that you have to tell your parents about all of this?", Cornelia asked.

"Yes. It is.", Alchemy said as she turned to face Cornelia.

"Why?", Cornelia asked. "Why is this so important to you?!"

"Because I'd rather my parents learn about what I do from me than from somebody else!", Alchemy explained. "I don't want them thinking that I didn't trust them with the truth if, Heaven forbid, something were to happen to me. That's why I want to tell them about my life as a Mystic Battle Warrior."

"Well some things are better left unknown, Al.", Cornelia said. "And this is one of them. At least for now. All me and the others are asking for is some time."

"Time?", Alchemy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"For all of us to be ready to tell our families.", Cornelia said.

"And when will that be, Cornelia?", Alchemy asked. "A few weeks from now? Months? Years?! I'm not in the mood to wait that long. And I won't!"

"Wanna bet?", Cornelia said with a smirk. "Check the numbers, Al. You have six votes to our seven. And no. Martin, Nigel, and Eric will not be changing their girlfriends' minds. But they just may change the guys' minds. So I wouldn't have my hopes set on telling your parents anything anytime soon."

"Get out.", Alchemy said as she went and opened the door to her chambers.

"The truth hurts, huh?", Cornelia asked with a grin as she turned to face her friend.

"Now, Cornelia.", Alchemy said as he gave her a look that said she wasn't kidding around.

"Fine. I know when I'm not wanted.", Cornelia said as she headed for the door. "Hopefully, you'll come to your senses in a couple hours.", she said as exited Alchemy's chambers.

Alchemy then slammed the door and went to sit in a chair frustrated with what just happened between her and Cornelia. But as much as she wanted to have hope, deep down she knew that Cornelia was right about the numbers. They had more on their side than they did. It was then that she began to shed a few tears thinking that she may never get the chance to tell her parents about her secret life if Cornelia and the Guardians had anything to say about it.

'Unbelievable.', she thought to herself. 'Just... unbelievable!'

As for Cornelia, she was walking down the halls happy with her little talk with Alchemy thinking she got her message across.

'Sorry, Al, but that's how the cookie crumbles.', she thought as she headed down the hall to find any of the others. 'And in time, you and the other Battle Warriors chumps will learn that your nothing compared to the mighty Guardians of Kandrakar!', she thought as she headed down the hall. 'Nothing but a foot note in way to greatness!'

Now let us see how things are going with Eric and Hay Lin.

"For the last time, Hay Lin, I'm not going to change my mind!", Eric said to the Air Guardian as they were in his chambers.

"Not even for your friends?! Not even for me?!", Hay Lin asked in a sadden tone.

"Not all of my friends are against this.", Eric said.

"Well we're thinking about what could happen if you and the others tell your parents.", Hay Lin said. "They may find out about us and decide that our parents need to know about us. And who knows where that can lead us!"

"Then I guess that you'll have to tell your parents about your Guardian life.", Eric said surprising Hay Lin as her mouth hung open for a bit.

"I can't do that!", Hay Lin shouted. "They'll freak out and become all worried and demand that I stop being a Guardian!"

"Or they may may accept it all and support you.", Eric said. "You got to have a little faith, Hay Lin."

"I'm just not ready yet, Eric.", Hay Lin said. "I was hoping that you could wait until I was ready. That way we could tell our families together.", she said with a smile as she reached out gently held his hands. "So can you please wait for me to be ready? Please, Eric?", she asked with a pleading puppy dog look. "Please?"

Now normally, Hay Lin wouldn't resort to this type of thing to get something from Eric. But it was important that she get Eric on her side in this. So desperate times call for desperate measures. But Eric wasn't the type pf guy to fall for what Hay Lin was doing. So he calmly pulled away from Hay Lin and gave her a look that told her that what she was doing wasn't going to work.

"Sorry, Hay Lin, but I can't wait.", Eric said as he looked at a hurt Hay Lin. "I... I need to do this."

It was then that Hay Lin began to cry to which Eric went to hold her only for Hay Lin to push him away and run out of his chambers.

"Aw man!", Eric said as he sat on the couch in his chambers. "This won't end well.", he said as he ran his finger through his hair.

As for Hay Lin, well she wasn't to happy with how things turned out as she was still running down the halls as tears ran down her face. It was then that she almost ran into Irma who was surprised to see her best friend crying.

"What's wrong, Hay-Hay?!", Irma asked her best friend. "What happened between you and Eric?!"

"H-H-H-He... He... He won't wait!", Hay Lin cried. "I asked him to wait until I was ready to tell my parents, but he won't!", she cried as Irma held her friend close.

"It's okay, Hay-Hay.", Irma said as she rubbed Hay Lin's back in comfort. "We still got this. There's seven of us to their six. We'll end this whole thing our way and make them sorry they turned against us in this matter. SO sorry that they'll be begging for our forgiveness!", she said with a smile that Hay Lin gave a small smile back. "Come on. Let's go find the others. In a couple of hours, this will be settled.", the Water Guardian said as they went to find the others.

Now let's go to Cassidy as she is standing out on a balcony looking down at some gardeners working on the royal garden wondering what kind of flowers will be growing once they are planted. It was then that Will came walking up to her.

'If you girls aren't to busy, I could use some back-up here.', she said to her fellow Guardians through their link.

'On our way, Will!', Taranee said as she made her way to where ever Will was.

"What do you want, Will?", Cassidy asked to which Will stop walking.

"I just want to talk, Cassidy.", Will said. "Guardian to Guardian."

"Then talk.", Cassidy said as she turned to face Will.

"I get that you want to reunite with your family. Really, I do! I mean family is important.", Will said. "But in this case, you going to your siblings and telling them about you and all that happened will be exposing us and Kandrakar.", she said just as Taranee and Cornelia came walking up to them.

"Now I do you really don't want to do that?", Cornelia asked. "Last I checked, we Guardians were suppose to stick together."

"Really? You're playing that card?", Cassidy said with a grin. "Sorry, but not going to work. Do you know what it's like to be at your mother's funeral glamoured just so your brother and sister won't recognize you and have way to many questions, yet wish you could give them the comfort they needed as a family. None of you know how much it hurt just sitting there and watch your family morn the loss of a loved one wishing that you could morn with them, but you can't. You can only sit there alone and morn the loss of your mother wishing that you could sit with your brother and sister and morn together. None of you know how that feels!"

"You're right. We don't know how that feels, Cassidy. It's messed up that you had to go through all that.", Will said. "And I understand that you want to reconnect with your family again."

"But let's say that you go to your siblings and reveal yourself to them. What do you think will happen?", Cornelia asked. "What if when you explain what happened to you, they get angry with Kandrakar for putting you in said danger. Or worse! What if they get mad at you for not coming back to them sooner?"

"Wow! You're helpful.", Cassidy said in a deadpan tone.

"I'm just telling it like it is, Cass.", Cornelia said. "It sucks to say but it has to be said."

"There's something else that you haven't thought about, Cassidy.", Taranee said.

"And that is...?", Cassidy asked.

"With their age, you might give your siblings such a shock that you may give them a heart attack.", Taranee said just as Irma and Hay Lin showed up.

"Who will give who a heart attack now?", Irma asked.

"Cassidy's brother and sister if she reveals herself to them after all this time.", Will said.

"Oh!", Irma said. "Well that can happen."

"Look! It's my family! I want to be with them again!", Cassidy said. "If any of you were in my shoes, you'd feel the same way!"

"You'e right, we would.", Will said. "But we would be putting Kandrakar and it's secrets in danger."

"Something none of us would want to happen.", Cornelia said. "Including you, Cassidy."

"Of course not!", Cassidy said.

"Then for the greater good don't do this.", Hay Lin said. "I know that you want to be with your family again, but to go and tell them all that happen to you will not end well."

"You don't know that.", Cassidy said.

"True, but maybe you could go to them as a long lost relative or something.", Irma suggested. "Like a cousin."

"I'm not going to lie to them!", Cassidy snapped. "I'm going to tell them the truth."

"Now how are you going to do that when we'll have the majority of the votes?", came Matt's voice.

Everyone turned to see Matt walking up to them with Caleb, Peter, and Joel.

"We have W.I.T.C.H., Caleb, and myself while you have you, Mandy, Alchemy, Nigel, Eric, and Martin. That's seven to six.", Matt said to Cassidy.

"Which means that none of you will be saying anything to your families.", Caleb said.

"At least not now.", Will said hoping to smooth things over. "All we want is for you all to wait until all of us are ready to tell our families."

"Is that to much to ask?", Irma asked.

"It sounds pretty fair to me.", Joel said.

"They have a point, Cassidy.", Peter said as he walked up to her.

"I'm so out of here.", Cassidy said as she turned to leave only for Matt to jump in her way.

"We're not done!", Matt said to which Cassidy smirked before teleporting away.

"Well that was a bust.", Irma said.

"Doesn't matter.", Peter said. "You guys have the most votes. So there's nothing to worry about."

"True.", Cornelia said. "So let's go and wait for them others to show up.", she said as they headed for the meeting room to wait.

"I'll be glad to get this done and over with.", Irma said. "We've got better things to do."

"Like training to get stronger.", Taranee said. "I've got a feeling that we'll need it."

"I know we will.", Will said. "Everything counts on us getting stronger.", she said to which everyone agreed.

'Much stronger!', the Guardian leader thought to herself as they made their way to the meeting room.

Soon it was time for the final vote and everyone was in the meeting room sitting where they were sitting before.

"Well this may get ugly.", Elyon said as she looked over at W.I.T.C.H., Matt, Caleb, Peter, and Joel who were looking pretty confident. "They look like they have this in the bag."

"Because they do.", Martin said. "They got seven votes to our six."

"They just wanted to get us to side with them.", Eric said as he looked over at Hay Lin who was sitting next to Irma who was glaring at him and Martin.

"Don't sweat it, guys.", Angelo said. "No matter what happens here, we can still find a way for you to tell your parents."

"That's easier said than done, Angelo.", Nigel said.

"He's right you know.", Cassidy said. "No matter what we try and do, they will try to find a way to stop us."

"Then let's get this over with.", Mandy said getting frustrated.

It was then that Micheal reached out and held her hand putting her at ease as she smiled at him. It was then that Will cleared her throat getting everyone's attention.

"Okay. Now that we're all here, we can go and get this over with.", Will said. "But before we do, we need to do something."

"And that is what exactly?", John asked.

"That we all honor the outcome of the vote.", Caleb said. "Which ever way it goes, we honor the outcome of the vote."

"Can you all do that?", Cornelia asked those that wanted to tell their families. "Will you all honor the outcome here?"

"You have our word that we will honor the outcome of the vote.", Angelo said.

"We'll hold you all to that.", Matt said.

"So long as you all do the same.", Patrick said to W.I.T.C.H., Matt, Caleb, Peter, and Joel.

"Oh don't worry. We'll definitely honor the outcome of the vote.", Irma said while holding back a smirk.

"Very well. Now let's get this over with.", Kadma said. "All those for not telling ones families about their lives as Guardians, Regents, Mystic Battle Warriors, or beings from another world?", she asked to which Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, Matt, and Caleb raised their hands. "That's seven votes."

"Now all those for telling ones families about their lives as Guardians, Regents, Mystic Battle Warriors, or beings from another world.", Joe asked to which Cassidy, Alchemy, Mandy, Martin, Nigel, and Eric raised their hands.

"Well it looks like our seven beat your six.", Will said holding back a smile along with the others. "Which means that we will not be telling our families about what we do."

"Think again.", Elyon said as she pointed to the adults.

Both sides looked towards the adults to see Yan Lin, Jun Lin, as well as Patrick & Halinor Tubbs.

"I believe that's ten to seven.", Angelo said. "Which means that any of us can tell their families about their secret lives.", he said putting smiles on the faces of Cassidy, Alchemy, Mandy, Martin, Nigel, and Eric while Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, Matt, Caleb, Peter, and Joel had their jaws dropped.

"Wait a minute!", Taranee said. "The only ones that can vote are...

"Are those that have families that do not know about any of this.", Kadma finished for Cornelia. "Were those not your words, Taranee?", she asked to which the Fire Guardian said nothing knowing that Kadma was right.

"Well Halinor and I have family that don't know about our secret lives.", Patrick said.

"The same goes for me and mother.", Jun Lin said. "So we have as much right to vote on this as you all do."

"Very true.", John said.

"But Aunt Jun..."

"I'm sorry, Hay Lin, but this is how I feel.", Jun Lin said.

"Well I'm glad that we settled this matter as peacefully as possible.", Angelo said as he stood up with the others. "Which is good for I have other things to attend to before I go on my world tour."

"As do I.", Elyon said with a smile that Angelo returned. "Good day, King Angelo."

"Good day to you, Queen Elyon.", Angelo said.

"Come along, Captain Hart.", Elyon said to Caleb as she headed for the door to the meeting room with Angelo.

"Yes, Your Majesty.", Caleb said as turned to leave not to happy with how things turned out.

"Hold it!", Cornelia snapped. "This isn't over!"

"Yes it is.", Alchemy said. "We talked. We voted. It's over.", she said to which the Earth Guardian glared at Alchemy.

"But we didn't...", Irma began to say.

"Didn't what? Get the outcome you thought you were going to get and now you want to complain about it?", Jun Lin asked. "What happened to honoring the outcome?"

"We're just not ready to tell our families about all of this.", Taranee said.

"And yet none of you came to us when it came to telling your brother and Joel about what we do.", Angelo said. "At least we gave you all a chance to say your peace. And now the matter is settled. If any of us want to tell their families about their secret lives, then they can. Now I'm off to attend to my royal duties.", he said before teleporting to his throne room while Elyon teleported away with Caleb.

With the matter settled, everyone else exited the meeting room. But some were angry and wanted answers. Which brings us to Hay Lin who runs up to her grandmother and aunt.

"How could you do this to us?!", Hay Lin asked as she looked at them upset with watery eyes. "How could you do this to me?!"

"Seriously, Hay Lin?", Jun Lin asked as the other Guardians along with Matt, Peter, and Joel came up to them.

"It is a fair question.", Taranee said. "Why would you two go against Hay Lin?"

"For that matter, why would you go against fellow Guardians?", Cornelia asked Yan Lin.

"Maybe because I wish to tell Chen and Joan about my past.", Yan Lin said getting Hay Lin's attention. "I'm an old woman, Hay Lin. I am not long for this world."

"Don't say that!", Hay Lin said getting upset.

"But it's true.", Yan Lin said. "None of us live forever. I will pass on. But before I do, I would like to tell my family about my days as a Guardian."

"And I'd like to do the same when it comes to me being a Mystic Battle Warrior.", Jun Lin said.

"But if you tell about your days as a Guardian, you'll have to tell about us as well, Ms. Lin.", Will said to Yan Lin.

"No. I won't.", Yan Lin said. "I will only tell about me and my days as a Guardian. Something, the Oracle is okay with.", she said surprising the girls.

"Just as the Mystic Battle Warrior High Council of Elders are okay with us Battle Warriors telling our families.", Jun Lin said.

"I was hoping that you all would be as well. I guess I was wrong.", Yan Lin said as she walked off with Jun Lin.

"Now what do we do?", Matt asked. "We can't stop them from telling their families about any of this. Not without a very, and I mean a VERY, good reason."

It was then that Irma looked over at Martin who was talking with Nigel and Eric about something. Probably about how they were goping to tell their families about their lives as heroes. Something that didn't sit well with her as she nudged Hay Lin and Taranee who turned to see what the Water Guardian was looking at and weren't to happy as well. As far as the three of them were concerned, they were betrayed by their boyfriends and wanted them to pay.

"So what do we do about them?", Irma asked.

"They hurt us, so I say we hurt them.", Hay Lin said frustrated about what had happened.

"Then I say we give them a taste of what it would be like without us in their lives.", Taranee said to which Irma and Hay Lin agreed.

"This should be good.", Cornelia said.

As for Martin, Nigel, and Eric, they were indeed talking about how they were going to tell their families about what they do, when Martin noticed the looks Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin were giving them.

"That's not good.", Martin said.

"No it isn't.", Eric said as he saw the look Hay Lin was giving him.

"So do we talk to them now or later?", Nigel asked.

"Either way, they're going to yell at us.", Martin said.

"That or ignore us while walking away.", Eric said.

"Let's get this over with.", Martin said as they walked over to their girlfriends.

"Here they come.", Taranee said.

"Remember to stay strong and do what needs to be done.", Irma said.

"Right.", Hay Lin said as she prepared to do what she had to do.

"I know that you're angry about how things went down, but I know that things will work out, Irma.", Martin said to his girlfriend.

"Oh I know they will.", Irma said. "I know because you won't be telling your parents squat!"

"Just like you won't be telling your family anything.", Taranee said to Nigel.

"Nor will you be telling your family about any of this.", Hay Lin said to Eric.

"Oh really?", Nigel asked.

"Yeah really!", Taranee said.

"And how do you plan on stopping us from doing this?", Martin asked.

"If you tell them, then it's over between us.", Irma said.

"You really willing to go this far, Irma?", Martin asked.

"Hey, this is your doing, Hun.", Irma said.

"All we wanted was for you and the others to wait until we all were ready to tell our families about all of this, but you all couldn't even do that for us.", Hay Lin said looking at Eric.

"What happened to honoring the vote?", Nigel asked. "Or was that just aimed at us had you won the vote?"

"But we are honoring the vote.", Irma said.

"You can still tell your parents. We won't stop you.", Taranee said.

"Not one bit.", Hay Lin said.

"But if you do, then you and I are through, Nigel.", Taranee said as she looked the Strength Battle Warrior in the eyes.

"Same goes for us, Eric.", Hay Lin said.

"Ditto for us as well.", Irma said to Martin.

"So that's how it is, huh?", Eric asked.

"I'm sorry but yes.", Hay Lin said.

"And just to show you that we mean business, we'll give you some time to see what it will be without us as your girlfriends.", Irma said. "We'll be around, but not as your girlfriends."

"We'll just be three girls that are hanging around.", Hay Lin said. "We may talk to you, or not."

"Maybe then you'll come to your senses and do as we ask.", Taranee said as she narrowed her eyes at Nigel. "Good day gentlemen.", she said as they turned to leave.

"Irma wait!", Martin said as he was about to walk up to Irma only for her to turn and push him away from her.

"Stay away from me!", Irma demanded as she glared at Martin just as Hay Lin and Taranee rushed to her side.

Martin along with Eric and Nigel were about to say something when Matt stepped in their way while transforming into his Regent form.

"I believe that the ladies made it clear that they don't want to be with you guys.", the Regent said as he was smirking from under his mask.

"So it's like that, man?", Nigel asked.

"Hey! These are the consequences to your actions.", Will said as she and Cornelia stood with their fellow Guardians.

"Now you have to live with them.", Cornelia said. "Ta-ta!", she said with a smirk before they and Matt teleported away with Joel and Peter in tow.

"That could have went better.", Mandy said. "You guys going to be okay?", she asked Martin, Eric, and Nigel.

"Yeah.", Eric said. "It'll suck for a while, but I'll be okay."

"Same here.", Martin said. "I'm not worried."

"Neither am I.", Nigel said. "One out of two things will happen."

"Which are...?", Alchemy asked.

"Either after a while they'll come around and get back with us or they'll try one more time to get us to not tell our families about what we do.", Martin said.

"And ten to one it'll be the latter.", Nigel said. "To which the three of us will end up single."

"It's never a dull moment with them is it?", Micheal asked getting a laugh from his fellow Battle Warriors.

As for the Guardians, they along with Matt, Peter, and Joel were now back on Earth and in their HQ where the girls and Matt were transformed back to normal and relaxing while waiting for Danny and Uriah to show up after they contacted them to talk about what went down. Which didn't take long seeing as they were close by.

"I can't believe that this is happening!", Irma said as she got a soda from the fridge they had just gotten.

"When did you get a fridge?", Joel asked.

"Caleb brought some gold that from Meridian that Kadma had taken and transferred into cash for him.", Cornelia explained. "He then used said money to get us a fridge and a few other things.", she finished explaining as she pointed over to the microwave and flat screen TV.

"Nice!", Uriah asked said.

"So what do we do about those that want to tell their families about all of this?", Joel asked.

"Wait! You guys lost the vote?", Danny asked. "How did that go down?!"

"Turns out that they found a loophole.", Taranee said. "Or should I say the adults found it."

"The adults?!", Uriah questioned. "But I thought it was just going to be the teens voting."

"So did we.", Will said. "But we made the mistake and said that the only ones that can vote are those that have families that do not know about any of this."

"It was clever at the time.", Taranee said. "I made it simple and to the point."

"And it was.", Danny said. "You just didn't count on he adults using it as an opportunity to step in and helping them in the vote."

"Well now we have our hands full.", Will said. "We not only have to get Martin, Nigel, Eric, Alchemy, Mandy, and Cassidy to not go to their families about this, but we also have to do the same with Halinor & Patrick along with Yan Lin and Jun Lin."

"And with Kandrakar giving Cassidy, Yan Lin, and Halinor the okay to go to their families about what they did and do, that may be a problem.", Taranee said.

"We'll think of something.", Irma said. "We just have to think fast."

Now back in the Meridian Kingdom, we have Elyon who is in her throne room with Caleb and she knows that he isn't to happy with what went down. So she decided to speak with him about the matter and settle things.

"Okay, Caleb, I know that you aren't happy with how things went down.", the Meridian queen said as she sat on her throne. "Especially when you all figured that you had it in the bag. So I want to hear why you were so against the others telling their families about their secret lives."

Caleb then took a deep breath and began to say what he had to say.

"Well with all due respect, Your Majesty, there's to much at risk if they go and tell their families.", Caleb said. "Take Alchemy for example. Her parents know both you and Cornelia. When they find out about Cornelia, they just may tell her parents about her being a Guardian which will lead to Lillian finding out about her being the Heart of Earth before they wanted her to which may lead to some problems. Can you imagine a child with knowledge of having powers like yours getting angry?"

"What you say is true, Caleb, but I've known Mr. & Mrs. Ethel since I was a child.", Elyon said. "They are good people who love their daughter very much. Sure they will be surprised and afraid for Alchemy, but I strongly believe that they will be very supportive of her and what she does."

"And what of Nigel?", Caleb asked. "Does he not have an older brother who has had problems with the law?"

"Let me guess. You think that he may try to cause trouble for Nigel.", Elyon figured.

"Not just him, but for the others as well.", Caleb said. "He may try to get something out of us in exchange for him keeping all of this secret. A risk that we can not take."

"And you think that I should go to them and ask them to not say anything to their families.", Elyon figured.

"Not ask. Demand.", Caleb said. "What they plan on doing is putting to much at stake. A few years ago, the government of their world almost learned about the girls. Thankfully, the Oracle was able to erase the memories of the two men who learned about the Guardians. The same thing can happen here if the wrong person is told about all of this. One of the parents may go running to the government about this thinking that their world could benefit from our resources! That is something we cannot let happen! So I'm pleading with you, Your Majesty. Stop this before it's to late."

"Let me ask you something, Caleb.", Elyon said as she got up and walked down from her throne. "If this was the other way around, and the girls wanted to tell their families, would you be against it then?", she asked to which Caleb said nothing. "Better question. If Kandrakar thought that there was any danger in Cassidy, Yan Lin, and Halinor telling their families about their Guardian lives, don't you think they would of told them not to tell their families?"

"With all due respect, to Kandrakar, they have been known to be wrong.", Caleb said. "Case in point, my mother."

"A good point, but I still believe that things will be okay, Caleb.", Elyon said with a kind smile as she reached up and placed a comforting hand on the young Captain's shoulder. "Just have a little faith."

"I hope you are right, Your Highness.", Caleb said. "I truly do. For to much will be at stake if you are wrong.", he said as he turned to leave the throne room.

Shaking her head sadly, Elyon went to a side door that led to her private office to attend to other matters hoping that Caleb along with the Guardians and Matt would come around to things. Now as for Angelo, he had called for Martin, Nigel, and Eric when his grandmother, Kadma, told him about what happened between them and their girlfriends.

"So that's their game?", Angelo asked. "Not being here as your girlfriends for a while to get you to not tell your families about what you do?"

"Pretty much.", Eric said.

"That sounds rather childish.", Nara said.

"That's because it is.", Kadma said. "If you boys wish to tell your families about your lives as Battle Warriors, then you should. Do not let the Guardians force you out of doing so."

"Grandma is right.", Angelo said. "You have every right to tell your families about your Battle Warrior lives. So I say go for it and don't let them stop you."

"Thanks, man.", Martin said. "Do you mind that we wait until after you and Elyon do your world tour? The three of us along with Alchemy and Mandy want to do this together as well as bring them here to see the palace."

"I don't see any problem with that.", Angelo said. "Now as for the girls, you know that they'll be giving you guys some trouble. And not just you three. They'll be giving Alchemy, Mandy, and Cassidy a hard time as well."

"Yeah. We kind of figured that may happen.", Eric said.

"Leave the Guardians to me.", Kadma said. "I just may have a way to keep them in check."

"Good luck.", Angelo said. "I have a feeling that you'll need it."

The next day, the girls met up in their HQ ready to go to Metamoor knowing that they had to think of a way to stop Alchemy, Mandy, Cassidy, Nigel, Martin, and Eric from telling their families about their secret lives. Something they knew was going to be hard. So after Matt went to Kandrakar after saying goodbye to Will, the Guardian leader transformed herself and her fellow Guardians before she opened a fold in which the girls went through only to find themselves in the main hall of the Fortress of Infinity, on Kandrakar.

"Wrong place, Will.", Irma joked as the fold closed behind them.

"I was focused on Metamoor.", Will said as she tried to open a fold only to fail. "What gives?!"

"I believe that it is I that does not give, Keeper of the Heart.", came the voice of the Oracle to which the girls turned to see him along with Halinor, Kadma, and Yan Lin standing with him.

"Oracle? What's going on?", Taranee asked.

"Yeah! What gives?", Cornelia asked.

"Actually, Cornelia, I believe that the question is what does not give.", the Oracle said. "Or should I say who does not give.", he said as he looked at all five girls.

"Okay. Now you lost me.", Irma said.

"I believe the Oracle is referring to what happened yesterday and how you all reacted to the outcome of the vote.", Kadma said to which the girls cringed a bit.

"Indeed I am, Kadma.", the Oracle said.

"Oh. That.", Will said not wanting to talk about the subject.

"Tell me, Guardians, why do you wish to stop your allies from telling their families about their secret lives when you gave your word that you would honor the outcome of the vote?", the Oracle asked.

"Well we only promised to honor the vote because we thought that we had it in the bag.", Will confessed.

"Yeah! We didn't count on two former Guardians voting against us.", Irma said as she narrowed her eyes at Yan Lin and Halinor.

"Do they not have the right to reveal what they do to their families?, the Oracle asked.

"Of course they do.", Taranee said. "We just wish that they all would wait until all of us are ready to tell our families."

"Tell me, Fire Guardian, did you and you fellow Guardians do that when you told your brother and the one named Joel about you being Guardians and about the Mystic Battle Warriors, as well as Queen Elyon, Princess Mia, and Caleb and the world of Metamoor?"

"That was different, Oracle.", Will said as she placed a comforting hand on Taranee's left shoulder.

"Is that so?", the Oracle said as he made an image appear in front of everyone.

The image was of the Guardians with the Mystic Battle Warriors along with Cassidy had returned from their adventure to an alternate universe only to discover that the Guardians along with Matt and Caleb had revealed everything to Peter and Joel without talking it over with the others.

 _"What are they doing here!?", Martin questioned._

 _"And it better be good.", Angelo said._

 _"Oh. You guys are going to love this.", Elyon said sarcastically._

 _"Well, guys, we've decided that it was time to tell Peter about us and what we do.", Taranee said._

 _"And Joel?", Nigel questioned._

 _"Well, he is a part of Wreck 55. And has been from the day we formed the band.", Matt replied. "So we figured it was time he knew, too."_

 _"We?", Eric questioned. "When did we decide all of this? Cause I don't remember talking about any of this."_

 _"I dang sure don't remember.", Angelo said._

 _"Weeeeeeell... We kind of figured that it would be okay to do it ourselves.", Irma said._

 _"Really now?", Martin questioned._

 _"Well... Yeah.", Hay Lin said._

 _"So it was just screw how some of would feel.", Cassidy said. "You know how I felt about telling Peter, Taranee. I mean we only been together for four months!"_

 _"Well, Cassidy. You seem to forget that Peter is MY brother.", the Fire Guardian said giving Cassidy a stern look. "So that means I can tell him when I feel like! Anybody else got a problem with that!?", she asked while looking at Nigel and the other Battle Warriors._

Seeing that made Taranee cringe knowing where the Oracle was going with this just as the other Guardians did as well. Something the Oracle saw yet knew that he had to keep going if he was to drive the message home.

"You speak of how you wish your friends would wait until you all are ready to tell your families about your secret lives yet you did not give your allies the same courtesy when you told the ones known as Peter and Joel about all that you and your allies do.", the Oracle said. "Tell me, Guardians, does that sound right?"

"That was different!", Irma said. "Peter is Taranee's brother and she wished him and Cassidy to be closer!"

"But she was not ready for him to know about her life as a Guardian.", Yan Lin said. "Yet you figured that you had the right to tell him because he is your brother and you didn't have to talk to her about the matter.", she said to Taranee who pouted a bit knowing that Yan Lin hit the nail on the head.

"Well do your allies not have the right to tell their families about their secret lives?", Halinor asked. "Don't Yan Lin and I have that right as well?"

"Well yeah!", Cornelia said. "But can't you all wait until we're ready as well?"

"And when will that be, girls?", Kadma asked. "Months from now? Years? Yan Lin and Halinor as well as myself will not be around forever. We have family that we wish to tell about our days as Guardians before we pass on. Why would you deny us that?"

"The same goes for Cassidy's brother and sister.", Yan Lin said. "They are elderly and Cassidy wishes to go to them and reveal everything to them."

"We know. We know.", Will said. "We're not trying to stop you from telling your families. We were just hoping that you all could wait until all of us are ready."

"Now is that to much to ask of you?", Cornelia asked.

"It seems that, as the Earth saying goes, you five wish to have your cake and eat it too.", the Oracle said surprising the girls. "When you wanted to tell someone about your Guardian lives, you did it even though you knew that your allies would be against it at the moment. Yet now that they wish to tell their families about their secret lives, you wish to stop them just because you do not want them to. Which brings us to now. Now when it comes to Halinor, Yan Lin, and Cassidy telling their families about their lives as Guardians, they are free to do so, when they please. Do I make myself clear?", he said in a tone that told W.I.T.C.H. that he was serious about the matter.

"Yes sir.", the five Guardians said

"Now as for our Mystic Battle Warrior allies who wish to tell their families about their lives as Mystic Battle Warriors, they are free to do so when they please as well.", the Oracle said. "You are not to try and stop them. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir.", the girls said knowing not to cross the Oracle.

"Good.", the Oracle said as he opened a fold back to Earth. "Now take this time to think about things so you will not do anything foolish that will cost you not only great allies but wonderful friends.", he said to which the girls went through the fold that led to their HQ.

"Do you think this will change things, Oracle?", Kadma asked.

"If only it would, Kadma.", the Oracle said with a sad smile. "I feel that the Guardians are thinking of a way to stop their allies from revealing their secret lives as we speak."

"A shame they will not succeed.", Yan Lin said with a small smile.

"A shame indeed, Yan Lin.", the Oracle said with a small smile. "A shame indeed."

As for the girls, they were indeed in their HQ thinking of a way to stop the others from telling their families about their secret lives.

"Okay. We can't stop them.", Taranee siad.

"But he didn't say that we couldn't try to convince them to not tell their families.", Cornelia said with a sly smile.

"No he did not.", Will said.

"And if they do tell their families?", Hay Lin asked.

"Then we'll make the upcoming school year very interesting for them.", Irma said. "And I mean VERY interesting.", she said to which the rest of W.I.T.C.H. agreed.

A few days later, it was time for Angelo and Elyon to go on their world tour. In the Drakken Kingdom's capital city of Yaga we have King Angelo outside of his palace standing in his courtyard with Lady Nara waiting for the rest of the party to show up. Angelo was dressed in a black shirt, gray pants with a brown leather belt, black leather boots, a brown leather battle harness, bronze forearm bands and a sleeveless black long coat. Upon his brow was the silver crown of the Warrior King of the Drakken Kingdom which was only two and a half inches with a dragon design in the front of it. As for Nara, she was dressed in a pink skirt that went down to her ankles and was open in the front revealing a pair of black shorts and brown boots. She also had on a white short sleeve blouse with a pink vest along with gold and silver bracelets on her wrist. In her right hand was her rod that had a small crystal ball on it. On her head was a yellow headband that held her hair out of her face as two long bangs hung down her face. Some of her long hair was in a ponytail that started from the top of her head and went down her back with the rest of her silverish white hair.

"I still can't believe I'm doing this.", Angelo said. "Going around the planet to meet with the other kingdoms rulers. Not bad for a guy who's been king for about one and a half months."

"What you and Queen Elyon are doing shall be a big step in uniting our world, Your Majesty.", Nara said. "Something that is needed to move forward towards a better tomorrow."

"Indeed it is, Lady Nara.", Angelo said with a smile that she returned. "Speaking of moving forward, any news on the where abouts of our mother?"

"Yes and no.", Nara said sadly. "Just when our scouts think they've found her, she's not there."

"Do you think she's being moved to a different location every once in a while?", Angelo asked to which Nara nodded.

"We have eyes on the places where think they've had my mother while other teams are keeping the search up.", Nara said. "For all I know, she could be in another kingdom or... or... or...", she said as some tears began to flow.

"It'll be okay, Nara.", Angelo said as is placed a comforting hand in her shoulder.

The two smiled at each other when Callas came walking up to them along with Nesson and Renna. Callas, a blue Galhot was dressed in a pair of blue pants with brown leather boot, a white shirt with bronze breastplate armor and a blue cloak with brown fingerless leather gloves. Over his boots were bronze greaves. In his left hand was a small round shield while strapped to his side was a short handle mace. As for Nesson, who had blonde hair and blue eyes, he was dressed in a pair of brown pants with a black leatrher belt and black leather boots, a white shirt with leather bracers with bronze plates on them and bronze breastplate armor with a red cape. Strapped to his left was a long sword while he held a small round shield in his left hand. Finally, we have Renna who had long black hair that was in a ponytail and hazel eyes. She was dressed in a hunter green skirt that went down to her ankles with a slit on the sides to allow better movement which also showed that she had brown leather boots on with black stockings. As for the rest of her outfit, she had a hunter green short-sleeve shirt with a bronze breastplate for women along with brown leather fingerless gloves. On her shoulders were sodes that went down to her elbows while a in her right hand was a spear while she had a short sword strapped to the small of her back.

"I take it that you three are ready.", Angelo said.

"Yes, Your Majesty.", Renna said as she along with Nesson and Callas bowed to Angelo. "This new armor, for my shoulders takes some getting used to. I must thank your grandfather for them the next time I see him."

"That may be a while with where we're going, Renna.", Angelo said. "Excuse me. General Renna. I got to start calling you all by your full rank.", he said putting a smile on the young warriors face.

"Thank you, Your Highness!", Renna said. "I still can't believe I'm a general. It was only a month and a half ago that I was with my fellow rebels hiding from or fighting off Tarnas' forces. It all feels like a dream.", she said as she looked at her left hand.

"Well it's not a dream, Renna.", Callas said. "Tarnas is defeated and we are a free kingdom!", he said with a smile.

"And we have our true king to thank for it all.", Nesson said as he looked at Angelo with a smile. "You lifted a veil of darkness from our kingdom, Your Majesty. For that, all of the Drakken Kingdom is gratefull."

"Okay. Stop.", Angelo said. "This is starting to be to much. We have a get going and pick up Queen Elyon and her party and head for the Galhot Kingdom.", Angelo said as they headed for the ship he flew in when he went around his kingdom.

Once there, he saw that his Uncle John was giving the soldiers that would be going with him a good inspection before they left. There were ten in all. Two were Human, two were Galhot, two were Avian, two were Feralian, and two were Oceanian. All of them were dressed in uniforms which were basically a part of red pants and shirt with brown leather boots and gloves with bronze greaves on the boots as well as bronze breastplates and helmets. They all had swords strapped to their sides with spears in one hand and a shield in the others. All ten were ready to go and give their king the protection that was required of them.

"You ten know your duty!", John said to the squad of ten as he paced back and forth in front of them. "Your king and Queen Elyon may have the power to protect themselves, but that does not mean you are to slack off in your duties. There may be someone or something that has the power to make them powerless and vulnerable to attack. Even then they is not helpless. Because they have their skills as a fighter and they also have their generals as well as Lady Nara and you ten along with ten of Queen Elyon elite soldiers to protect them! Do you understand?!"

"Sir! Yes Sir!", the squad said with pride.

"Very good.", John said. "Now good luck and do your king and kingdom proud.", he said with a salute that the squad returned before he turned to Angelo. "They're all yours."

"Thank you, Commander Vanders.", Angelo said to his uncle. "Let's head on out shall we.", he said as he got on the ship.

Once everybody was on the ship and strapped in, Angelo looked towards the pilot's and co-pilot's seats and saw the two that would be flying the ship.

"Are our pilots ready to go?", Angelo asked the two pilots.

"Yes, Your Majesty.", the two said ready to go.

The pilot was a Human male that was a brunette with blue eyes, named Hank, and the co-pilot was a green Galhot male with yellow eyes, named Tarren. Both were dressed in black pants and boots with a red shirt.

"Then lets fly.", Angelo said.

"If I may, Your Majesty. How long did it take for them to learn to fly this ship?", Renna asked.

"Not long really. Once they got the gist of the controls, these two took to flying the ship like it was nothing.", Angelo explained. "I have to say that I was quite impressed with how well they can fly this bad boy.", he said with a grin. "Now first stop, the Meridian Kingdom to pick up, Queen Elyon and her travel party.", the young king said as the ship took to the air.

"Good luck, Angelo.", John said as he watched the ship fly off in the direction of the Meridian Kingdom.

Now in the Meridian Kingdom we have Queen Elyon waiting for Angelo to come pick her and her travel party up. A party that consist of Julian, Tynar, and Aldarn along with ten of the elite soldier that were trained by Raythor, Julian, Tynar, and Vathek. Five of which were Holtophs. As for the other five, two were Galhots, while the other three were Human. Also there, to see everyone off was Mia along with Alborn and Miriadel. Raythor, Drake, and Caleb said their goodbyes before doing their daily patrols. Julian was dressed in a pair of brown pants and shirt with leather boots and fingerless gloves with a steel breastplate, bracers, and greaves. Strapped to his side was a long sword. Aldarn was dressed in a pair of black pants and shirt, leather boots, steel breastplates, bracers, and greaves. Strapped to his sides were two maces while he had a small round shield in his left hand. As for Tynar, he was dressed in a pair of black shorts the went down to his knees with a white shirt who's sleeves that went down to his elbows due to how large his hands and forearms were. As for his boots, they were the same as they always was, for all Holtophs, due to the size of his feet. Now over his shorts was a fur loin cloth while he wore a leather battle harness over his shirt with steel shoulder armor. Strapped to his side was a long sword while he had a spear in his right hand and a rectangle shield in his left hand. All of them were standing on the outskirts of the capital city of Zendon waiting for the ship that would take them along with Angelo and his travel party to the other kingdoms.

"Nervous, sister?", Mia asked Elyon as she saw the look on her face.

"A little.", Elyon said as she stood there dressed in her normal teal green gown and short heel shoes and her silver tiara crown with it's nine diamonds while around her neck she wore her silver necklace with a diamond that was shaped as the Escanor family crest. "This is a big step in uniting our world. Something that would have happened a lot sooner if it were not for my brother and his allies."

"But now they are locked away and paying for their crimes.", Mia said. "And any of our brother's followers will be captured by Caleb and his team. So don't worry about it. Show the other kingdoms that you are a strong and good queen that wishes to be allies as well as friends with them. Do that and our world shall be united again."

"Easier said than done.", Elyon said.

"Indeed it is.", Mia said before placing a hand on her sister's shoulder. "But I know you can do it.", she said with a smile that Elyon returned.

Seeing this, Alborn and Miriadel smiled happy for their adopted daughter. For as much as they've been there for their daughter, they were glad that Elyon had a blood relative that was there for her as well. It was then that they all heard a sound coming from the air. Everyone looked up to see the ship that would be taking the queen and her party around the world to the other kingdoms. They watched as it slowly landed in the spot that was set up for it to land. Once it landed the doors opened and Nara stepped out and walked down the steps that came out.

"Hello, Queen Elyon.", Nara said with a bow. "If you are ready, please step aboard so we may begin our journey."

"Thank you, Lady Nara.", Elyon said before she said her goodbyes to her family.

"Stay safe.", Miriadel said as they shared a hug.

"I will, mom.", Elyon said.

"Be strong and don't let the other rulers intimidate you.", Alborn said as he and Elyon shared a hug.

"I will, dad.", Elyon said.

Elyon then turned to Mia and hugged her sister. No word were needed between the two for they knew that their bond as sisters was strong. Then with a smile on her face, the Meridan queen walked up the stairs to the ship with her party behind her. Once on board, Elyon happily took her seat next to Angelo who was more than happy to see her while her travel party took their seats.

"Welcome aboard.", Angelo said to Elyon.

"Thank you.", Elyon said.

"Nervous?"

"You have no idea."

"Same here. But we'll be okay."

"Think so?"

"As long as we're together, we'll get through this no sweat.", Angelo said with a smile tha Elyon returned before they shared a kiss.

Once everyone was strapped in for the flight, Nara began to address Elyon's travel party.

"Now I know that this is something new for you all.", Nara said to Elyon travel party. "Believe me when I say that my first time was quite interesting. But It was un. So just sit back and enjoy the ride.", she said as she took her seat and strapped in.

"Easier said than done.", Aldarn said getting nervous.

"You said it.", Julian said getting nervous as well.

"Okay, Hank and Tarren. You're good to go.", Angelo said. "First stop, the Galhot Kingdom!"

"Yes, Your Majesty.", the pilots said as they began to take off.

Once high enough in the air the ship flew off towards the Galhot Kingdom.

"Be careful, Elyon.", Miriadel said as she watched the ship fly off.

It was then that she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see her husband giving her a smile that she returned before she left with him and the others back to the palace. But what none of them knew was that in the palace watching the ship fly off were the Guardians. They had entered through a fold into Caleb's chambers that had a balcony with a good view of where the ship landed and took off.

"And there they go.", Irma said as they watched the ship fly off. "You know we could so follow them and they couldn't really stop us."

"We could just say that we're offering a bit of extra protection for them.", Hay Lin said.

"We have bigger things to do.", Will said. "We need to work on getting stronger to regrow the Drakken Forest."

"Why?", Irma asked. "All you have to do is give us all a boost of power from the Heart and BAM! Forest regrown."

"No.", Will said as she opened a fold back to Earth. "We need to become stronger if we are going to pull off the coup."

"Will's right.", Cornelia said as they stepped through the fold and into their HQ. "We only have a year before this goes down. No way do I want to get our butts kicked because we weren't ready."

"Besides. There's something we have to consider.", Taranee said as the fold closed behind them.

"What's that?", Hay Lin asked as Will turned the lights on.

"Caleb and the guys. Do we really want them to be more powerful than us?", Taranee asked.

"What?! No way that's going to happen!", Irma said as she sat in a chair.

"Oh really?", Taranee asked. "Need I remind you that Angelo and his team will soon be getting some special traing to get themselves stronger."

"And that has what to do with Caleb and his team?", Irma asked as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Irma? Who do you think is making those Battle Warrior rings for Caleb and his team?", Cornelia asked the Water Guardian.

"I don't know. Some guy Rubis knows.", Irma said.

"It's a Battle Warrior, Irma.", Will said surprising Irma. "It's probably one who went rogue and is doing it in secret so he won't get caught."

"And when he gives the guys their rings, he'll be training them to be powerful. Very powerful.", Taranee said.

"Aw crap!", Irma said. "That's the last thing we need. Dunn and Ashcroft talking smack because they're stronger than us."

"Which is why we need to work on our game as well.", Cornelia said. "We can't let them get ahead of us."

"Right.", Will said. "I'm okay with us all being on equal ground, but not the guys being more powerful than us. We're the Guardians of Kandrakar the Known Worlds. If anyone is going to be coming out on top in all of this, it's going to be us!"

"Got that right, sister!", Irma said getting pumped up.

"Yeah!", Hay Lin said.

"Then let's train and train hard.", Taranee said. "To much is at stake for us to fail."

"We won't fail.", Cornelia said. "No way! No how!"

"That's right!", Will said. "When this is all over, we'll show them all that when you cross the Guardians, you'll pay the price.", she said to which the other Guardians nodded in agreement.

'No way we're going to fail.', Will thought to herself. 'We shall succeed. And nothing shall stop us.'

Back on Metamoor, the ship was flying through the air smoothly as it was heading towards the Galhot Kingdom. Inside the ship, everyone was relaxed and enjoying the ride. As for Elyon and Angelo, they were holding hands and relaxing as best they could for they had a lot on their plate. But they knew that together they could get through what was to come. For the future of Metamoor was riding on this world tour.

And they were not going to fail.

 _ **THE END**_

 **To be continued in:** _**The Betrayal Saga, Book Two- The Calm Before The Storm**_

 **A/N: Well, things are going well. Sort of. Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin are making things rough for their boyfriends. Either they don't tell their families about their secret lives or tell them and lose their girlfriends. Talk your no win situation. But now Elyon and Angelo are off on their world tour. What's going to happen? Will they be able to begin uniting their world? Or will their be a problem or two for them? Find out in the next book!**

 **Later readers!**

 **Please review.**


End file.
